Lobo Suelto
by KariLo
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando un hechizo se hace sin pensar
1. Chapter 1

_**CAP_01**_

Era un día normal en el instituto Salvatore. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y las aulas llenas de jóvenes que trataban o al menos fingían poner atención en su clase aunque nadie podría pensar que funcionara bien. Era su penúltima clase del día así que ni los profesores esperaban toda la atención.

Hope se encontraba en la biblioteca sola. Sentada con varias hojas regadas en la mesa a su alrededor que tal vez no necesitaran estar ahí aunque era algo distraída en ocasiones y tenía la ventaja que esto alejaba a la gente. Nadie quería molestar a la tribrida de su tarea.

Realmente era una buena estudiante. De esas que están en el cuadro de honor y los profesores ni los miran porque saben que no tienen que vigilarlos. Pero realmente nunca ponía atención en clases, solo en algunas cuando desconocía el tema o cuando lo había olvidado y pensaba que sonaba lo bastante útil como para tomar apuntes pero aquella tarde no se encontraba en la biblioteca por ninguno de ellos.

Ella era una buena estudiante, pero de una de las brujas más poderosas del mundo y la historia. Su tía, Freya Mikaelson.

Y ella le había dejado una tarea. Reconocimiento rápido de hechizos.

Así que le había enviado un círculo mágico realmente difícil hasta para realizar el hechizo aunque no debía hacerlo. Tenía que desenmarañar todos los símbolos y diferentes niveles mágicos para saber lo que hacían, por supuesto haciendo una lista que explicara cada uno y su función.

Esa era su verdadera tarea y en la que ya tenía dos días trabajando sin parar. Por supuesto su tía no le dio fecha de entrega como los profesores comunes. No. Ella había terminado la comunicación con un amable y petulante "_Llámame cuando termines_".

Un silencioso reto que por supuesto molesto a la más joven de la familia.

Así que ahí estaba. Con su ceño fruncido por completo, sus labios apretados con cierta frustración y su lápiz escribiendo ideas al azar sin orden mientras sus ojos cristalinos saltaban de la misma hoja a un libro avanzado y luego al pergamino original.

-¿No deberías estar en clase? –. Susurro una voz a su lado que reconoció enseguida.

La cobriza elevo su mirada un poco sorprendida por la presencia tan cercana y sonrió levemente –¿No debería decir lo mismo?

Josie sonrió y se sentó a su lado –Touche. Aunque al menos yo tengo un pretexto para estar aquí por si alguien me atrapa.

-¿Y cuál sería? –. La morena elevo el libro que llevaba en sus manos y en cuanto vio la portada Hope hizo una mueca –¿Tarea de literatura?

-Así es –. Sonrió relajadamente la hija de los directores.

-Pobre de ti… –. Mascullo Hope volviendo su mirada a su hoja sucia porque una pequeña idea se le había ocurrido –El mercader de Venecia es un poco aburrido.

Josie la miro con curiosidad pero no se atrevió a espiar en lo que hacía aunque no pudo evitar sonreir suavemente al ver ese lado de la loba. Uno relajado aunque evidentemente estaba concentrado en algo pero a la vez parecía feliz, como si disfrutara de lo que fuera que le hacía soltar más de 7 bufidos frustrados según había contado mientras le observaba desde la lejanía.

No es que fuera a decirlo, no quería que nadie le preguntara sobre su atenta mirada en la mayor.

-¿Ya lo leíste?

-Sip...

La bruja quiso golpearse en la frente pero no lo hizo. Soltó un bufido casi silencioso –Por supuesto que si. Estas un año por delante. Ya tomaste esta clase

-Eso y... –. La loba dejo de escribir y sonrió suavemente sin voltear hacia la chica que lo noto –Mi padre amaba la literatura así que desde niña me enviaba libros por montones. Leí todos.

Entonces Josie entendió su mirada nostálgica y aunque sintió tristeza por el dolor de la mayor también sintió su corazón aletear porque ella se lo estaba contando.

No eran las mejores amigas.

Podían estar juntas y a veces se sentaban juntas gracias a la formación del escuadrón de superhéroes. A veces eran compañeras de trabajos de clase. A veces conversaban en el lago por la tarde cuando se encontraban. A veces su padre les hacía entrenar juntas y a veces MG les convencía de tener una tarde de películas todos juntos pero no eran mejores amigas. De hecho, en la mayoría de esas cosas siempre había personas a su alrededor en todo momento.

Este era uno de los pocos que estaban a solas y no pudo evitar sonreir al sentir la confianza que la loba le daba. Tal vez. Eran amigas.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que lo suyo era el arte.

Hope sonrió y volteo a verla con ojos brillantes mirándola solo a ella. Robándole el aliento –Lo era pero también le gustaba el teatro y la literatura. Supongo que apreciaba cualquier cosa que fuera una muestra de creatividad y se pudiera mostrar visiblemente.

Josie apretó los labios y elevo una ceja mirando al aire –¿Eso no incluye todo? ¿Hasta la música?

-Muy lista –. Rio por lo bajo la loba volviendo su atención a mirar el hechizo –Lo es pero cada hermano tiene una predilección. La música era el campo de tío Elijah. El teatro es de tío Kol. La moda y escultura de tía Rebekah. Y la pintura era de papá.

La miro con curiosidad –¿Por qué estaban separados?

-Supongo que fue su forma de darse un poco de espacio. Cada hermano apoyaba el campo elegido y lo disfrutaba casi solo, creo que la literatura era algo que todos apoyaban pero cada quien reunió por separado su colección.

Josie tenía a Lizzie, así que realmente entendía eso de querer tener hobbies separados.

Su atención fue llamada por el hechizo y se acercó un poco atreviéndose a entrar en el espacio personal de la loba que sintió el golpe de su suave aroma al instante y aunque se tensó no gruño o mostro molestia. En silencio inhalo profundamente y sonrió con suavidad por un segundo a la vez que inclinaba la hoja para que la bruja pudiera ver.

-Eso luce complicado. No recuerdo que lo tengamos de tarea –. Susurro mirándolo concentrada y con cierto pánico de que hubiera olvidado una tarea tan difícil.

Hope sonrió al ver su ceño frunciéndose lentamente pero callo. En su lugar volvió sus ojos a la hoja –No lo es. Al menos no de aquí –. Sintió la mirada curiosa de la bruja y suspiro –Tía Freya me da clases particulares. Esta es mi tarea.

-Oh. Ya veo.

-No le digas a tu papá. Se volverá muy molesto y estoy segura de que la llamara para que deje de hacerlo –. Gruño la cobriza por lo bajo.

-Puedo imaginarlo –. Susurro animadamente la morena imaginando a su padre discutiendo al teléfono –Lo prometo.

Bajo la cabeza dando un leve asentimiento –Gracias.

-Se ve difícil. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Reconocer cada elemento.

Josie hizo una leve mueca –Si. Es difícil, ni siquiera reconozco la mayoría.

Hope rio y suspiro bajando la hoja. Sabía que pronto tendría que ir a clase así que mejor se tomó un momento de descanso –¿Y…? ¿Tú qué tienes que hacer?

La bruja suspiro con desanimo al volver su atención al libro en sus manos –Oh, nada complicado. Un ensayo. Leer y analizar.

-Fácil aunque entiendo tú alegría mal ocultada –. Dijo la loba con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que tomaba el libro de sus manos y leía la sinopsis –Bueno. Al menos este no es tan malo. Shakespeare tiene peores cosas que ofrecer.

Se rio por lo bajo ante su evidente desagrado –No te gusta, eh.

-No realmente. Es un moralista de primera pero aun así disfruto un poco de Ricardo III. Noche de reyes. Otelo o la Tormenta –. Sus ojos cristalinos se elevaron al techo recordando algún detalle –Y tienen algunos buenos momentos feministas que por desgracia son terminados estúpidamente.

Josie abrió sus ojos sorprendida a la vez que sonrío atontada –Wow...

Hope suelta un suspiro risueño –No soy solo una salvaje, sabes.

La bruja ríe –No lo pensaba. Es solo que usualmente te he visto leer poesía...

La loba voltea a verla con su usual sonrisa arrogante pero suave adornando su rostro y su ceja elevada –No sabía que me observaras tanto.

-Y-yo... yo no... –. El sonrojo ilumino por el completo el rostro de la morena que bajo la mirada por un momento y al volver a levantarla y ver que la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba seguía en el rostro de la bruja, soltó un bufido –Cállate.

No pudo evitar reír un poco pero no de manera burlona. Realmente solo rio para evitar que fuera su sonrojo el notado. Hope negó en silencio aun sonriendo –Bueno. La verdad es que detesto la poesía. Solo intento leerla porque a mi papá le gustaba y quería ver que tenia de bueno.

Josie asintió sonriendo. Aun algo sonrojada prefirió cambiar un poco el tema –¿Y no te gusta Romeo y Julieta?

La loba hizo una mueca visible –No. Ni un poco. Es tan tonta y sin lógica. No entiendo eso de enamorarte a primera vista y creer que es real en menos de dos semanas hasta el punto de suicidarte. Me suena muy inverosímil.

-¿No crees en el amor a primera vista? –. Pregunto la morena casi dolidamente.

-Creo en la atracción a primera vista…

Josie la miro confusa y Hope clavo sus ojos en los de ella con intensidad a la vez que recargaba en la mesa su codo pero se inclinaba sutilmente hacia la más joven que sintió su corazón tartamudear al sentirse como una presa. Si. Exactamente eso fue lo que la mirada de la loba le decía, le estaba acechando y no tenía salida simplemente porque no la buscaría. No tenía el aliento para hacerlo, o quizás realmente no la quisiera.

-Ya sabes. Ese instante cuando ves, realmente ves a alguien y sientes que te golpea un rayo. El mundo deja de girar y los segundos se vuelven infinitos mientras tu estomago da vueltas y tu pecho se acelera tanto que no importa que tanto aire trates de tomar. Nunca es suficiente.

Y en esos segundos lo único que reacciona en tu cuerpo, es tu mente que intenta guardar cada pequeño detalle de la persona. Como sus preciosos ojos expresivos que son de lo más lindos y que sabes que podrían tenerte de rodillas en un segundo, su brillante sonrisa contagiosa o sus labios que tientan tanto como consuelan y te convencen de que el mundo no es tan malo...

Josie la miro aturdida. Completamente perdida con la mente en blanco sintiendo su pecho agitado porque en ningún momento la suave mirada cristalina abandono a la propia y mientras hablaba la sonrisa suave de Hope se llenó de una calidez única a la vez que su voz se volvía un susurro secreto que la hizo estremecer hasta lo más profundo mientras se quedaba sin aliento.

Hope se movió y acomodo un mechón de la bruja tras su oreja con una suave caricia. Arrebatándola de su ensoñación y deteniendo por un instante su pulso – Creo en ese extraño y anormal evento cósmico. Lo veo como el precursor de un posible amor. Tal vez sea porque soy muy insegura y sospecho de las personas pero para mí el amor a primera vista es un cuento de hadas.

Josie quiso decir algo. Quiso pensar en algo, lo que fuera pero su cabeza simplemente parecía haberse desconectado. Lo único en lo que podía fijarse era en los preciosos ojos de la tribrida y por un instante también en sus labios, cosa que hizo que sus mejillas se calentaran haciendo que desviara la mirada al fin.

Y con eso se liberó del hechizo que la loba tenía sobre ella. Pudo respirar. Pudo pensar y sentir como su pecho no dejaba de retumbar o que su garganta estaba muy seca para decir algo pero aun así se forzó.

-E-eso... eso casi sonó como la definición de amor a primera vista –. Susurro casi sin voz.

-¿Tú crees? –. Respondió Hope sonriendo.

Ocultando la sorpresa que se había llevado al encontrarse tan cerca de la morena casi como si le estuviera contando un secreto, a demasiados pocos centímetros de sus labios a los que no pudo evitar mirar pero por suerte antes de que hiciera algo tonto, la bruja se alejó y ella hizo lo mismo.

Se concentró en reunir sus cosas y alejarse todo lo posible para poder calmarse aunque realmente sabía que no se iba a sacar ese momento de la mente en un futuro cercano.

Por fortuna, la campanilla se hizo sonar. Sobresaltándolas y obligándolas a despedirse.

Al menos por algunos necesarios minutos. Su siguiente clase la compartían.

Hope entro en el aula y sin fijarse en su alrededor simplemente tomo asiento en la última mesa de la fila junto a la puerta y volvió a abrir su libreta para seguir con su trabajo aun cuando el profesor entro en el aula.

De hecho, que fuera Dorian la convenció de que no tendría problemas al seguir con lo suyo.

-Su profesor no se ha recuperado de sus últimas heridas pero no se preocupen. Está bien. Solo está esperando que las mordidas de ratas terminen de cerrar –. Dijo Dorian con una sonrisa tranquila –Ahora. Les enseñare algunos hechizos ancestrales. La mayoría han dejado de funcionar o fueron olvidados en el tiempo...

Dorian le dio la espalda aunque ella lo ignoro por completo y también a su clase que siguió...

-... a lo largo de la historia, los matrimonios fueron fundamentales en las casas nobles como fortalecimiento o forma de realizar alianzas familiares. Los brujos ancestrales tenían la misma práctica. Este hechizo se realizaba para hallar a la persona ideal para el líder de un aquelarre. Básicamente, buscaba su alma gemela –. Explico Dorian mientras escribía en la pizarra el hechizo. Ignorando los murmullos entusiasmados de sus estudiantes –A lo largo de los años, evoluciono hasta terminar de esta manera. ¿Por qué cambio? Por las envidias u odios. Asesinatos solo para herir al líder o porque alguien más deseaba la posición de su pareja, así que eventualmente solo los compañeros podrían ver la unión.

-Uhm. Esto suena muy útil –. Dijo Penélope volteando a ver a Josie con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

La morena se estremeció en su lugar a la vez que Lizzie le gruñía a la bruja –Ni se te ocurra, satán.

Dorian sonrió –Y aunque se le ocurra, no pasaría nada –. Sus estudiantes comenzaron a quejarse –Recuerden que estos hechizos se volvieron inservibles por una razón. La magia evolución así como la sangre de los aquelarres que aun cuando siguieran con sus prácticas tradicionales iban perdiendo su conexión a la magia más pura...

Penélope bufo –Entonces no pasa nada si lo intento –. Su profesor quiso dar un paso hacia ella y dio una exclamación que fue ignorada –… Et expecto signum in caelum.

Sus compañeros sonrieron y se quedaron expectantes mirando a todos lados para ver algo. Lo que fuera.

Hope sintió como una calidez punzo en su pecho y poco a poco fue creciendo hasta parecer que tenía agua hirviendo en sus venas pero no de forma dolorosa sino todo lo contrario. El aliento le fue robado y su ceño se frunció confuso por el aturdimiento en su mente. Un aroma la rodeo de golpe y sintió la magia vibrar en su interior a la vez que sus ojos se cerraron ante la intensidad de todo y sacudió la cabeza.

Al abrirlos de nuevo, noto algo. Una calidez confortable en su dedo meñique izquierdo. Un hilo mágico resplandeciente en tono rojo lo rodeaba formando casi un anillo pero este no terminaba sino que se iba alejando de ella.

Su mirada confusa lo siguió. Viendo como casi en el centro del aula se unía y volvía uno solo con otro hilo que estaba anudado en la mano de alguien más. Al levantar su mirada se encontró con la de Josie que congelada en su asiento del primer escritorio, que también había girado siguiendo al hilillo.

En el instante en que sus miradas se unieron. Sus ojos brillaron con un dorado intenso y la necesidad de ir por la bruja se hizo presente con tal brutalidad que le robo de nuevo el aliento. Torpemente reacciono a aferrarse de la mesa en un torpe intento por evitar moverse de su sitio aun cuando sabía que desea hacerlo con todo su ser.

Sus ojos no volvieron a la normalidad pero aun así se forzó a dejar de ver a la morena y atontada miro a la pizarra donde apenas si pudo tomar algunas palabras. El retumbe de su corazón se volvió más intenso a la vez que sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la boca del estómago.

Sintió que pasaban minutos hasta que logro retomar el completo control de su cuerpo pero realmente solo fueron unos segundos en los cuales Dorian perdió el color de su rostro al ver como la tribrida parecía alterada y sus ojos destellaban con tal fuerza que era imposible ignorarlos.

Ella lo miro con fiereza y le gruño mostrándole sus colmillos pero pronto lo dejo para guardar sus cosas tan rápido como podía mientras sus ojos se volvían a unir con los de Josie.

La morena sentía su corazón retumbar en sus oídos y el aire era tan denso que apenas servía para que siguiera respirando pero el aroma era suave y cálido. Reconfortante. Especialmente para el momento que le estaba dando algo de pánico.

Su dedo rodeado por el hilo mágico cimbraba al ritmo de su pulso acelerado pero brillaba con intensidad. Como si se encontrara en una habitación a oscuras y este fuera fosforescente.

Vio los ojos dorados de Hope y no se atemorizo. Solo pudo pensar en que eran hermosos pero su mente que apenas comenzaba a dejar la ensoñación de pronto fue irrumpida.

-Pero ¿Qué demon...? –. Lizzie había tratado de hablar al ver la magia que desprendía su hermana y que la unía con la loba pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Josie reacciono y le apretó el interior de su muslo con todas sus fuerzas –Espera. Espera... Me rindo...

El lloriqueo de Lizzie termino de romper la burbuja de Hope que se había detenido en su escape por unos segundos más.

El pánico la invadió y sin pensar en nada más. Se apresuró a correr fuera del aula sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo a la bruja que bajo la mirada aturdida aunque con cierta tristeza en el fondo que presiono su pecho.

Penélope resoplo al igual que sus compañeros –Realmente una completa pérdida de tiempo. Una lástima ¿no? JoJo.

Escuchar su nombre reventó su burbuja. Sintiendo como su hermana golpeaba sin fuerza su hombro una y otra vez mientras algunas lagrimillas ya escapaban y le soltó al instante a la vez que dejaba escapar una pesada exclamación sintiendo como su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

Bueno, al menos la mayoría.

El hilo y su calidez no se fueron.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap_02**_

El mundo se volvió caótico desde el instante en la que su burbuja se vio reventada.

Se concentró solo en salir del aula pero luego de ello, el mundo estallo en su cabeza. El ruido de los pasos, las hojas de los libros pasando, las sillas o hasta de los bolígrafos rozando el papel se vio notado por su oído como si lo estuvieran haciendo a un volumen altísimo a su lado. Con los aromas pasaba lo mismo, golpeando su cabeza sin parar hasta el punto que le estaba desgarrando.

Sus ojos brillaron en un tono ámbar brillante y sus colmillos se volvieron visibles, mostrándose en un gruñido profundo y sanguinario.

Siempre había pensado que su mente y la de su lobo se hallaban separados por una pared de cristal donde ambos podían ver al otro y tal vez controlarse mutuamente. Era una linda forma de ver su cabeza separado en dos entidades diferentes y por fortuna la humana, dominaba al lobo pero no en esta ocasión. Podía sentir, casi ver como su lobo estaba destrozando el cristal a golpes y lo peor es que estaba segura de que lo haría.

Y por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de esa parte de ella.

El estruendo del mundo la hizo salir de su miedo para concentrarse en una única idea.

Alejarse.

Pero el miedo le impidió salir para transformarse. Algo en su interior le grito que no lo hiciera. Que era peligroso.

Cerrando sus ojos y cortando sus labios que obligo a ocultar sus colmillos a pesar del dolor y la sangre que inundo su boca. Se apresuró por los pasillos siguiendo el camino por instinto hasta su habitación.

Lanzando sus libros con violencia al entrar. Cerrando con un atronador golpe.

Su magia vibraba en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía como si fuera a perder el control pero si lo hacía se preguntaba que tan débil quedaría su conciencia humana que era la única que detenía a su lobo.

Y entonces solo tuvo una idea. Con doloroso esfuerzo logro concentrarse en dos hechizos. Sellado e Insonorización.

Nadie debía saber lo que ocurría o escuchar sus lamentos.

Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse. Tanto como para parecer que su sangre estaba hirviendo y sus miembros comenzaron a ser comprimidos, a punto de destrozarse. Estaba por cambiar y no estaba segura del porqué.

El primer crujido de un hueso rompiéndose le hizo soltar un grito. No era nada parecido a sus usuales cambios. Ese dolor ya casi no era notorio. No. Este era más parecido a su primer cambio. Le destrozaba y era brutal, agresivo y casi cruel y todo empeoraba y multiplicaba porque luchaba por impedirlo.

Entre el dolor y el caos del mundo que no podía ser silenciado. Y el desgarre que su lobo estaba haciendo en su cuerpo y mente. Aun pudo reaccionar no solo a gritar con todas sus fuerzas sino a romper la cadena de su collar familiar.

Un llamado de auxilio.

Golpeo el suelo con sus rodillas y enterró sus manos entre sus cabellos tratando de cubrir sus oídos. Apretó sus dientes y trato de no moverse esperando que eso bastara para que el dolor disminuyera pero no lo hizo...

-¡Hope! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –. Exclamo Freya Mikaelson apareciendo de la nada. Sintiendo como su pecho se presionaba al ver a su sobrina en el suelo y su habitación echa un desastre.

La cobriza negó con fuerza –N-no lo... no lo sé... –. Soltó un grito y de la nada elevo sus puños para luego estrellarlos con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo –Me... me estoy volviendo... ¡loca!

Freya se apresuró hacia su sobrina, deseando poder tocarla en el momento en que se puso a cuclillas a su lado. Trato de tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla al escuchar los atronadores crujidos de sus huesos que se rompían en pedazos pero no cambiaban de forma o lo intentaban pero la terrible realidad de no estar ahí la golpeo para su propio dolor y preocupación.

Pero sobre todo. La golpeo la magia que irradiaba su sobrina que no dejaba de quejarse. Confusa vio el desastre y aún más, noto esa magia en tono rojizo que se unía a la mano de su sobrina y que abandonaba la habitación. Un hilillo aunque delgado, resistente.

-¿Qué es esto? Hope.

-N-no lo sé... –. Gruño la cobriza y sin poder aguantarlo más se forzó a apresurarse hacia su librero. Sin importarle nada lanzo sus libros al suelo para dejar a la vista una pequeña caja fuerte que abrió en un segundo.

Freya soltó una exclamación al ver como su sobrina sacaba una gruesa jeringa llena de un líquido negruzco –¡Hope! ¡¿Qué es...?!

Hope apretó los dientes y miro la punta de la aguja con decisión –Wolfsbane concentrado con un toque de verbena y bastante morfina. Un noqueador… en teoría.

-¡No…! –. Grito Freya tratando de frenarla.

La aguja se apresuró hacia el pecho de la cobriza a pesar del grito de su tía. Dolorosamente atravesó piel y musculo hasta perforar su corazón, arrancando un grito fusionado con gruñido. Justo en el centro del órgano, el líquido fue liberado y el ardor de mil flamas se extendió con velocidad por todo el cuerpo de la loba hasta su cabeza.

Todo se oscureció en un instante.

Todo desapareció. Todo excepto la confortable calidez en su pecho y el suave aroma a tenues flores…

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Ver a Hope desaparecer tras la puerta golpeo de alguna forma a Josie.

Por un momento solo se concentró en el vacío que le dejo la partida.

En como momentos atrás sentía la necesidad de aferrarse a la loba. Las viejas memorias de sus momentos juntas, en especial desde el año pasado cuando al fin se habían hecho amigas rodaban por su cabeza. Sobre todo aquellos pequeños momentos que le robaban sonrisas tontas.

Sintió como la magia del lazo se filtró bajo su piel y sin ningún impedimento rodeo su corazón que dio un vuelco al sentir como el perfume de la loba le golpeaba el rostro por un momento. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió como una sonrisa torpe y llena de ilusión trataba de formarse por sus labios pero no lo permitió.

Calma. Confianza. Admiración. Seguridad. Amor.

Esas emociones predominantes en su cabeza fueron las que inspiraron la sonrisa pero no sabía de dónde venían o porque las sentía. Eran arrolladoras. Nítidas y estridentes en su pecho.

Cuando la loba partió, la calidez disminuyo y el aroma se perdió así como los sentimientos. Este sorpresivo vacío le aturdió por completo.

Le dolió el abandono que se instaló en su pecho en su lugar. Una exclamación llena de dolor y necesidad se quedó atorada en su garganta y en su cabeza el susurro de que fuera tras la loba se instaló. Muy lejano y casi inaudible pero aun así estaba ahí.

Ella lo sentía así como podía sentir su corazón entrujarse bajo su simple recuerdo.

La magia se volvió un torbellino sin control a su alrededor. Por cada poro de su piel se filtraba y escapaba sin autorización. Su respiración se agito y sus ojos se llenaron de pánico.

Todo se volvió demasiado y Lizzie lo vio. Lo sintió junto a ella.

Aferro su mano entre las suyas y se recargo en su hombro para que pareciera que solo le contaba un secreto como siempre pero en su lugar no dejaba de susurrar que todo estaba bien. Que estaba ahí. Que tenía que relajarse y respirar. Solo respirar.

Por primera vez. Josie era la que estaba a punto de tener un episodio.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

_Entre la oscuridad había tranquilidad._

_Un refugio de la tormenta en su cabeza. Un silencio sepulcral que le dejo respirar de nuevo y suspiro aliviada por un momento antes de ver a su alrededor con atención._

_Sentía una presión a su alrededor. No estaba sola._

_Busco. Dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera que le hacía tensarse y tratar de despertar sus instintos al máximo para protegerse pero no había nada más que oscuridad. _

_Solo era ella._

_Solo una oscuridad profunda que comenzó a parecerle atemorizante. _

_Un golpe la sobresalto y al girarse entre la negrura vio un par de resplandores ámbar…_

-Cariño. Dime algo… –. Susurro Freya desesperada. Arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su sobrina al que aun intentaba tocar o lo que fuera para dejarle saber que estaba ahí.

-Auch…

Freya rio secamente por lo bajo y cerro sus ojos dejando que una lagrima de alivio se deslizara por su mejilla –Otra cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi auch no es lo suficientemente bueno? –. Susurro Hope con voz áspera y pesada. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco sintiendo como sus parpados eran pesados pero no se movió más. No podía aunque lo intentara.

Su tía volvió a reír –¿Cómo te sientes?

-Atontada… pero mejor… –. Acepto soltando un leve suspiro. Su cabeza punzaba pausadamente pero era soportable y apenas estaba retomando la sensación así que no se apresuró o preocupo demasiado –¿Sabes qué paso?

-Lo sé –. Dijo Freya asintiendo y frunciendo su ceño con enojo –Ya le grite a Alaric… por cierto, esta fuera aporreando la puerta sin parar.

Hope sonrió levemente –Detenlo. Me gusta mi puerta y es capaz de volarla por los aires si enloquece. Y enloquecer es su especialidad.

Le miro con duda. Con evidente negación pero los ojos cristalinos de su sobrina le convencieron de que la escuchara. Fue una simple mirada. Una súplica silenciosa que su tía supo reconocer.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie –Esta bien. Ahora vuelvo.

-No iré a ningún lado –. Aseguro la cobriza con evidente burla en su voz que hizo rodar los ojos a su tía antes de que dejara la habitación.

Hope suspiro silenciosamente y ahora que estaba a solas se atrevió a moverse. No quería hacerlo antes por temor a que algo fuera mal, ya no confiaba en su propio cuerpo y no quería preocupar más a su tía. Se giró para descansar su espalda en el suelo sintiendo como la frescura de este era relajante en sus adoloridos músculos, sentía como si hubiera pasado todo el día haciendo ejercicio así que cuando decidió tomar asiento un gruñido profundo escapo de su garganta.

Miro a su alrededor, confusa por la pequeña destrucción que hizo sin realmente recordarlo aunque no le sorprendió. El mundo había sido demasiado en todos los sentidos. Suspiro aliviada al no sentir nada extraño pero luego elevo su mano al nivel de su rostro, acercándola para ver mejor el hilo mágico que rodeaba su meñique casi formando un anillo pero subía como si fuera una enredadera bien aferrada a todo su dedo. Cubriéndolo con un hermoso patrón.

La confortable sensación que desprendía le robo una leve sonrisa que desapareció en el instante en que su tía volvió a la habitación. Bajo su mano y le oculto tras su espalda casi como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Manteniendo sus ojos en Freya que le sonrió suavemente.

-Listo pero dice que no se ira hasta que te vea el mismo.

-No esperaba menos –. Suspiro con una sonrisa leve que duró poco. Su ceño se frunció –¿Qué paso?

Freya se sentó frente a ella y soltó un suspiro –Un hechizo antiguo. Muy antiguo.

-¿Es malo? Creo haber escuchado que ya eran inútiles –. Dijo a la vez que cerraba uno de sus ojos ante el dolor que le hizo fruncir el ceño. El solo intentar recordar era demasiado.

Su tía miro sus gestos con preocupación –Lo son para los demás –. Negó con un enojo creciente en su estómago que fue notorio en sus facciones que se endurecieron –Hope. Eres la nieta de una de las primeras brujas de la historia. Sangre antigua corre por tus venas, al igual que magia muy pura.

Hope bufo con molestia –Genial. ¿Y qué hizo? Creo que alcance a ver algo sobre almas gemelas o…

-Así es.

El ceño de la cobriza se fue frunciendo lentamente –Y… ¡Y me vinculo a Josie! –. Exclamo dando un salto que la hizo soltar un quejido –Mierda.

-Lenguaje.

Hope apretó sus labios con enojo a la vez que bajaba su mirada para notar la jeringa que seguía clavada en su pecho –Caraj… Repámpanos –. Gruño tomándola y sacándola de un tirón simple que ilumino sus ojos por un segundo –¿Eso fue lo suficiente correcto para tus oídos?

Su tía rio rodando sus ojos –Tan molesta como tu padre.

Hope sonrió ante el comentario pero luego volvió a su semblante serio donde sus labios se mantenían cerrados con firmeza sin apretar pero lo suficiente para que cualquiera viera que solo guardaba sus palabras. Un rasgo más que heredó de su padre que siempre le dijo que no dejara ir todo lo que pasaba por su mente. A nadie.

-¿Cómo lo deshago?

Freya la miro a los ojos intentando darle algo de seguridad que la loba buscaba desesperada. Podía ver su miedo vibrando bajo su piel y arañando su interior –No puedes.

-¡¿Qué?! –. Exclamo Hope frunciendo su ceño por completo y apretando sus puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos crujieron sonoramente –No. No puedo estar unida a Josie –. Negó con firmeza en varias ocasiones –La última vez que alguien se vinculó a un Mikaelson no salió bien. Tiene que haber alguna forma…

-No la hay.

-¡Debe! –. Rugió la cobriza a la vez que sus ojos resplandecían.

-Cálmate –. Susurro Freya elevando sus manos.

-No puedo calmarme –. Gruño la loba poniéndose de pie y comenzando un ir y venir por la habitación en un vago intento de desahogo. Paso su mano por sus cabellos con enojo –No es seguro. ¿No lo entiendes? Alguien ya podría haberlo visto y eso pone en riesgo a Josie –. Se detuvo frente a su tía que se mantenía tranquila en su asiento y ver eso sola la hizo volver a rugir –¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!

-Te importa –. Afirmo la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

Hope negó con incredulidad y volvió a su paseo frustrado –Claro que lo hace. Es Josie –. Trato de explicar a toda velocidad –Es la hija del Dr. Saltzman y Caroline Forbes. Al menos ella era amiga de papá y él siempre ha cuidado de mí aun cuando yo no quiera. Ella… ella… ella es mi amiga y… y…

-Y te gusta –. Finalizo Freya con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

Al instante. Hope detuvo sus pasos y la miro con fiereza casi dispuesta a golpearla para que retirada sus palabras pero poco a poco su valor se fue disolviendo ante la mirada de su tía. Esa mirada penetrante que le decía que podía ver todo lo que ocultaba y siempre le funcionaba.

Soltó un suspiro y sus hombros cayeron a la vez que su mirada –He estado enamorada de ella desde los 14 o tal vez más… –. Elevo sus hombros tratando de quitarle importancia –Nunca se lo he dicho. Ella no está hecha para mí…

La rubia dejo de sonreir y le miro con ternura. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para confortarla reconociendo todo el miedo que siempre vio en su hermano. Y susurro –Esa magia que te rodea dice lo contrario.

-No… –. Susurro Hope mirando hacia su mano y luego sacudió su cabeza –No. Esto solo es una sentencia.

-Hope…

-No –. Dijo con firmeza. Mirándola a los ojos y pronto sus lágrimas se formaron ante la mirada de su tía. Y un sollozo escapo mientras su cabeza se sacudía en negación –No quiero que de nuevo alguien que amo esté en peligro por mi culpa. No lo soportaría… no soy tan fuerte…

Freya la miro con tristeza y deseo estar a su lado –Cariño. Está bien. Ella estará bien…

-No mientras este unida a mi…

-El hechizo es una señalización básicamente. Te muestra la persona correcta para estar a tu lado, que te complementara y que se haya mostrado con tal claridad solo muestra lo que ya sientes pero nadie más puede verlo.

-Tú lo ves –. Afirmo la loba con un susurro temeroso.

-No lo hago realmente. Veo magia pura saliendo de ti pero no sé qué es, ni veo ninguna forma –. Dijo Freya con tono sincero esperando que eso calmara a su sobrina –Solo tú y ella pueden verlo con claridad. El mundo no y es posible que yo lo haga porque soy tu sangre.

Hope la miro con temerosa esperanza a la vez que sus ojos se iban apagando –¿Segura?

-Segura –. La rubia sonrió y elevo sus hombros –Bueno. Lo ve también su hermana pero creo que es por la misma razón que yo.

-¡¿Viste a Josie?! ¿Está bien? –. Exclamo la loba.

-Lo está. Solo un poco aturdida por el exceso de magia pero solo necesita controlar su habilidad y volverá a la normalidad.

Hope suspiro aliviada y se quedó en silencio mirando hacia su mano. Mostro una mueca –Lizzie va a matarme.

Freya rio por lo bajo –Creo que si. Estaba algo histérica y prometía encerrar a su hermana en su habitación –. Los ojos de la loba volvieron a resplandecer y un gruñido protector escapo desde su pecho –Tranquila. No le hará daño.

La cobriza apretó sus parpados y puños. Concentrándose en su respiración y latido que habían saltado a la vez, y lucho para controlar al lobo que arañaba para que corriera hacia la habitación de las gemelas.

-¿Qué tan malo es? –. Pregunto su tía con cierta tensión oculta.

Inhalo profundamente y no abrió sus ojos. Concentrándose –Esta enloqueciendo. Casi en la superficie pero no sé realmente que tan cercano esta. ¿Qué le está pasando?

-Es muy simple. Quiere reclamarla.

-Pues no lo hará –. Hope volvió a la normalidad y con firmeza dijo –No le dejare.

Su tía la miro con seriedad –Luchara bastante. El lazo básicamente lo está llamando.

La cobriza negó con firmeza –Me importa poco. Josie no es una cosa que solo pueda tomar porque mi lobo es idiota.

-Sera difícil hasta que el lazo se vaya.

-¿Se irá?

-Si. Ya debería haberlo hecho pero debe estarse alimentando de la magia de la escuela y de la tuya. Y claro, de tu lobo aferrándose a él pero se irá –. Afirmo la rubia.

-¿Cuándo?

-No lo sé cariño –. Freya la miro –Pero creo que si no lo vas a seguir, deberías venir a casa.

-No –. Su cabeza negó con firmeza –Tu misma lo dijiste. El vínculo se irá y todo volverá a la normalidad.

La rubia la miro con seriedad –Si pero no sabemos cuánto tome y mientras tanto serás casi un lobo incontrolable como todos los demás. Con la única diferencia de que tendrás un solo objetivo.

Hope siguió negando –Estaré bien. Solo necesito algún hechizo de sometimiento o hasta el suero de tía Keelin. Lo que sea.

-Hope…

La cobriza movió su mano deshaciendo el hechizo silenciador y se quedó en silencio escuchando el mundo que resonaba a un volumen inusualmente alto pero nada insoportable. No como lo había sentido antes.

Sonrió con arrogancia –¿Ves? Todo bien mientras el mundo no grite en mi oído.

Freya suspiro con frustración –No creo que sea lo más seguro.

-Vamos tía. Todo estará bien en un par de días –. Afirmo con falsa seguridad que poco a poco dejo ver en su mirada su vergüenza y confeso en un susurro –No quiero alejarme de ella… por si me necesita o algo…

Su tía la miro con ternura y soltó un suspiro de derrota –Esta bien pero sellaras tu habitación cuando duermas y si pierdes el control, prométeme que vendrás a casa.

Hope asintió –Lo hare.

-Promételo.

-Lo prometo –. Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Freya asintió –Bien. Te estaré llamando cada noche para saber cómo estas y será mejor que me digas la verdad, señorita.

La loba rio por lo bajo –Lo hare.

-Oh, casi lo olvido. Nada de transformarse, al menos no mientras el vínculo este visible. Puede ser peligroso para todos.

-Ya lo imaginaba.

-Bien.

-Tía… –. Susurro la cobriza con tono tímido.

-¿Si? –. La rubia la miro con curiosidad.

-No les cuentes a los demás.

Freya soltó una pequeña risa –¿Por qué mataran a Alaric por permitir esto?

Hope sonrió pero luego volvió a mirarla con timidez –En parte pero realmente no quiero tenerlos aquí haciendo un alboroto por conocer a la chica de la que me enamore.

Esta vez, Freya si dejo escapar una sonora carcajada –Eso sí que sería divertido.

La loba hizo una mueca –No. No lo seria.

**X**

**oooXooo**

**OOOxOOOxOOO**

_Hola._

_Solo quiero desearles un feliz año 2020._

_Que logren todo lo que se propongan y que me sigan leyendo xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap_03**_

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no entrenaba sola.

Que no pisaba el gimnasio escolar y golpeaba la bolsa que crujía dolorosamente bajo cada impacto de sus extremidades pero era mejor despedazarla a ella que al Dr. Saltzman.

Se sentía en control con la necesidad de cambiar casi como cuando era luna llena. Molesta pero soportable. Aun así no quería arriesgarse. La pasada tarde sus ojos habían brillado al hablar con Alaric y no lo noto hasta que él se lo menciono. Eso era malo.

Solo se había atrevido a salir de su habitación entrada la noche y ahora, demasiado temprano en la mañana como para encontrarse con alguien aunque podía escuchar como la escuela comenzaba a cobrar vida así que supuso que era mejor terminar.

Realmente le importaba poco encontrarse con los demás pero no se sentía igual de segura sobre toparse con Josie. No cuando lo único anormal había sido su necesidad de estar a su lado.

Cuando salió de su habitación en ambas ocasiones tuvo que luchar para arrastrarse lejos de la de las mellizas. Quería verla. Olerla. Sentirla con tanta fuerza que estaba segura que sus ojos habían brillado bastante tiempo mientras se iba internando en el bosque corriendo a toda velocidad en sentido contrario a la escuela.

A ella.

Sintiendo con claridad como su lobo gruñía y arremetía en su interior. El enojo de su lobo haciendo hervir su cabeza. Punzando con solo un pensamiento constante.

Así que ver a Josie estaba fuera de todos los límites y mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de vuelta a su habitación para ducharse. Se lo repetía una y otra vez. Segura de que no serviría de nada.

Todo iba bien.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Para cuando llego el medio día casi iba sin preocupaciones por los pasillos y sus clases. Por supuesto había faltado a las que compartía con la morena pero por lo demás todo iba de maravilla. Tal vez, demasiado bien.

-¡Hope!

Un grito a su espalda llamo su atención y antes de que se girada un cuerpo se estrelló contra ella. Un leve gruñido escapo de sus labios casi a la vez que se gritaba mentalmente. _"Ni te atrevas. Pedro es familia"._

Eso fue suficiente para que su lobo se estuviera quieto.

Giro, se acuclillo y rodeo al pequeño brujo entre sus brazos. Enterrando su nariz en sus cabellos y le olisqueo para que su lobo guardara su esencia en su memoria y evitar cualquier problema.

Pedro rio ante la acción –¿Por qué me olfateas?

Hope le sonrió y lo cargo como si fuera un niño de dos años y no uno de ocho. A él le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse seguro.

Ella era su protectora y lo había sido desde que llego a la escuela. Bueno, ella y las mellizas.

Era huérfano y ella es quien lo había sacado del accidente de auto en donde sus padres habían muerto. Solo por mera casualidad se habían topado con el percance justo cuando iban en una misión de reclutamiento.

Desde entonces, él era su familia y las mellizas lo habían adoptado de igual forma. Era lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo hace unos años hasta el punto que aunque se odiaran cada semana cenaban juntas una noche, los demás días cada una lo checaba por separado y se repartían las materias para ayudarlo con sus tareas.

Básicamente se volvieron sus madres/hermanas.

Así que no le mentiría. Era familia.

-Tengo un pequeño problema con mi lobo y quiero que te recuerde. Que sepa quién eres para que siempre te cuide.

Pedro le miro preocupado –¿Es malo?

-Tranquilo, kiddo. No es malo. Solo un pequeño hechizo que lo puso inquieto pero en unos días todo volverá a la normalidad –. Dijo Hope sonriéndole suavemente. Cariñosamente y llena de seguridad como recordaba que su padre hacía con ella.

Pedro la miro a los ojos así como ella había mirado siempre a su padre. Buscando algún signo de mentira. Y como el, se había vuelto excelente para ocultar la verdad.

El pequeño le sonrió –Entiendo.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a una de las aulas de los de primaria y lo bajo junto a la puerta –¿Me ayudaras más tarde con mi proyecto de geografía?

-Claro que si. Te veo a las dos en la biblioteca –. Afirmo Hope con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú ultima clase?

Hope tenso su sonrisa pero su rostro se mantuvo impasible –No hay. No hoy.

Pedro salto y chocaron sus palmas –Ok... –. Le sonrió brillantemente –Te veo más tarde.

La loba asintió y lo vio entrar a su aula –Aprende algo.

Retrocedió despidiéndose hasta que unos segundos después su cuerpo se tensó de golpe. Su lobo aulló tan fuerte y golpeo su mente con tal brutalidad que la hizo trastabillar un poco. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y confusa miro su mano que se volvió más cálida. Volteo a su alrededor para buscar lo que le estaba haciendo reaccionar y lo encontró.

A menos de 10 metros por el pasillo, se encontraba Josie junto a su hermana. Ambas la miraron. La segunda con algo de molestia y sin duda a punto de gritar algo pero Hope realmente la ignoro.

Su atención estaba fija en Josie que le miraba con curiosidad y preocupación mientras el corazón de Hope enloquecía y su mente se quedaba en blanco pero al ver que la morena daba un paso hacia ella, reacciono.

Torpemente retrocedió un par de pasos a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Al siguiente segundo, se encontró corriendo hacia el bosque sin permitirse en ningún momento mirar hacia atrás.

Ignorando como el rostro de Josie se descompuso al momento. Como la tristeza y el miedo le invadían dejando solo la calidez del vínculo como consuelo.

Pero Lizzie si lo vio y también lo sintió. Y gruño con enojo por lo bajo mientras intentaba no correr tras la loba y arrastrarla de vuelta con la ilusión de sacarle una disculpa para su hermana a punta de gritos estridentes.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Hope dio un gruñido molesto. Tenía hambre pero no quería arriesgarse a volver a toparse con Josie.

En el fondo lo deseaba.

Desde hace años se tomaba pequeños momentos donde se tomaba la libertad de mirarla oculta bajo el manto de la multitud. Disfrutando de su sonrisa y gestos aunque estos no le pertenecieran. Había aprendido a adorarlos aunque jamás fueran para ella y aunque ser su amiga ayudaba a que algunos lo fueran. No era suficiente.

Con el tiempo deseo mas pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Tenía demasiado miedo.

Y ahora ni siquiera eso podía tener y le molestaba. Le dolía.

Olfateo un poco mientras avanzaba por el pasillo principal. Sentía su aroma a su alrededor pero era un lejano fantasma. Eso le confundió.

Todos se encontraban en el comedor y eso debería incluirla pero no era así. No le percibía con la intensidad que debía y comenzó a tensarla conforme sus pasos se aceleraban un poco, dispuesta a asomarse al interior del sitio sin ya importarle nada.

No podía evitar preocuparse pensando en todos los posibles motivos y su cabeza dibujaba terribles escenarios para cada idea. Todos malos. Todos producidos por su profundo miedo y la ansiedad comenzando a agitar a su lobo.

Este quería correr a buscarla y por un momento estuvo tentada a permitirlo.

Pedro salió del comedor junto un grupo de sus amigos. Al verla sonrió ampliamente y corrió hasta ella.

Se forzó a sonreírle con normalidad aunque su pulso se estaba alterando –Ey, kiddo. ¿Ya cenaste?

Pedro asintió –Si. Me senté con Lizzie y MG. Son divertidos.

Hope rio por lo bajo suponiendo como el vampiro había entretenido al niño. Tal vez al inicio solo se le había acercado para quedar bien frente a Lizzie pero en poco tiempo también se perdió ante la ternura del pequeño.

Su ceño se frunció levemente y su cabeza se ladeo un poco –¿Y Josie? ¿No te ayudo con tu tarea?

-Me ayudo con mi tarea de matemáticas y luego se fue a su habitación…

Su corazón se fue acelerando con el temor burbujeando en su pecho. Inundándolo todo a la vez que su lobo comenzaba a retorcerse y arañar desesperado. Tuvo que luchar por no dejar escapar un gruñido que sin duda asustaría a los niños que aguardaban a Pedro, que ignorando su agitación siguió hablando.

-Lizzie dijo que tenía tarea atrasada por culpa de quedarse viendo películas con MG.

Enseguida supo que eso era una mentira. Josie jamás se permitiría dejarse arrastrar por su amigo sin que su trabajo escolar se lo permitiera. Era demasiado responsable, a veces hasta para su propio bien.

La preocupación escalo en su cabeza pero se vio interrumpida por una punzada dolorosa.

Quizás le estuviera evitando y se encerraba en su habitación por su culpa. Quizás le había asustado con su estúpida carrera de la tarde o peor, ella estaba enojada por el vínculo. Por su maldición.

-Debo irme –. Dijo Pedro sacándola de su cabeza.

Con esfuerzo. Hope le sonrió con suavidad y beso su frente con cariño –Anda. Ve a dormir. Que tengas dulces sueños.

El niño se abrazó a su cuello –Tu también. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, kiddo. Siempre –. Susurro aferrándolo entre sus brazos un momento para luego dejarle ir de vuelta con sus amigos.

Vio al grupo desaparecer por el pasillo y de repente se lanzó a correr por el pasillo. Saliendo de la escuela en un instante luego de haberse reprimido por demasiado. Inhalo profundamente y permitió que sus ojos brillaran con la fuerza que deseaban, la ansiedad le hizo mirar hacia la ventana de la que reconocía era la habitación de las mellizas.

Una idea cruzo por su cabeza y a su lobo le pareció correcta. El tomo el control sin que ella pudiera evitarlo pero tampoco le molesto. Reconoció que lo que haría no era tan malo ni intrusivo.

Bueno...

Quizás un poco.

Dio un salto que basto para situarla sobre la pendiente del techo del porche de la escuela. Sigilosamente avanzo por este cuidando de no romper nada o caer. El sentimiento le hizo recordar a cuando cazaba en el bosque y tener su cuerpo casi pegado al suelo ocultándose en la penumbra solo acrecentada esta sensación.

Llego a su destino y apenas si se asomó por la ventana. Retrocediendo al ver como sus ojos resplandecían casi como si estuviera en su forma lobuna y eso era extraño. Aun así se volvió a asomar cuidando de no ser visible.

Y ahí la vio. Sentada en su cama rodeada de libros que parecían ser solo adornos a su alrededor.

La miro por unos instantes sintiendo como era suficiente para que su lobo se calmara al verla a salvo pero en ella en cambio sintió como su corazón se estrujaba. Demasiado tiempo observando le había dado la facilidad de reconocer las emociones de la morena que usualmente mantenía bastante silenciadas y justo en ese momento su acoso estaba siendo muy útil.

Josie estaba triste. No había duda. Sus ojos chocolates estaban apagados y melancólicos fijos en su libro que parecía no leer, su ceño levemente fruncido y sus labios un poco elevados pero lo que le dio la certeza fue verla lanzar su libro con frustración para luego abrazar su rodilla y quedarse mirando hacia la nada. Luchando contra algunas lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos pero resplandecieron lo suficiente para que Hope las viera.

Se alejó lentamente de la ventana y se quedó sentada a su lado. Permitiéndose soltar un lamento casi silencioso mientras miraba hacia la luna.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap_04**_

Un brutal dolor le hizo despertar de golpe. Sintiendo como parecía que alguien estaba serruchando su cabeza. Dividiéndola en dos partes a la vez que sanaba y se obligaba en mantenerse como uno mismo. Gruñidos resonaban en sus oídos casi hasta silenciar los que sus labios dejaban escapar.

-Cállate... cállate... d-déjame en paz... –. Mascullo con voz áspera por acabar de despertar pero sobre todo por los gruñidos que no paraban.

Giro sobre su espalda apretando los dientes y llevo una de sus manos hacia su sien. Su respiración agitada y profunda, entrecortada por momentos era dolorosa pero se forzó a soportarlo y controlarlo a la vez que gruñía con más fuerza en una lucha de dominio contra su lobo al que después de un tiempo logro someter. Alejándolo en el interior de su cabeza.

Dio un suspiro pesado y agotado aun cuando era temprano por la mañana. Masajeo sus sienes con firmeza pero de golpe se detuvo a la vez que abría sus ojos abruptamente.

El olor a sangre era penetrante y ensordecedor. Su cuerpo se tensó al ver sus manos llenas del vital líquido apenas fresco pero era claro lo que era.

-No. No. No. No...

Repitió con pánico a la vez que se sentaba mientras pensaba una y otra vez. _"¡¿Que mierda hiciste?!"._

Confusa y aturdida se encontró en el suelo de su habitación, cosa que hizo que pánico se acrecentara. Miro a su alrededor viendo como su habitación estaba destrozada en especial el área junto a su ventana mientras se encontraba junto a su puerta e instintivamente coloco su mano en ella.

-Por favor no...

Soltó un suspiro aliviado a los pocos segundos del contacto al sentir como su hechizo se mantenía intacto y vibraba con firmeza bajo sus dedos. Casi como si intentara consolarla.

Lágrimas de miedo y alivio se deslizaron por sus mejillas a la vez que su mano se deslizo un poco por la madera mientras un suspiro se escapaba de su interior.

Una sensación llamo su atención. Marcas de rasguños adornaban su puerta y golpes se marcaban en la madera apenas abollada. Su hechizo no debería permitir daños y que los hubiera solo le indico cuanta fuerza había usado. Entonces lo entendió.

La sangre en sus manos le pertenecía.

Su ceño se frunció mientras sus ojos se mantenían en ellas a la vez que intentaba recordar lo ocurrido. Había vuelto tarde de correr luego de quedarse un largo rato junto a la ventana de Josie y luego simplemente se había metido a dormir en su cama.

No había más. Ni pesadillas o fantasmas, solo oscuridad y unos profundos ojos ámbar brillantes que se movían a su alrededor sin que pudiera ver a quien le pertenecían aunque en el fondo lo sabía.

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que el vínculo había cambiado. Ahora su dedo anular había sido cubierto, o al menos la mitad de este y su nudillo junto al de su dedo meñique. Sin importar la sangre el vínculo resplandecía con fuerza. Se concentró en el sintiendo como el aliento le era robado ante el suave toque que le ofrecía.

Como un silencioso consuelo.

Una comprensiva caricia. Un firme susurro de que todo estaría bien.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su tía que al ver la sangre en sus manos dejo de poner atención en la habitación para correr hacia su sobrina.

Hope negó sin mirar –No lo sé… creo que yo…

Freya la miro con preocupación –¿Estas bien? –. Hope solo asintió en silencio sin atreverse a mirarla. No quería ver el miedo en sus ojos. No quería que la viera como ella misma se veía –Hope… no… No podemos seguir así. No es seguro.

La cobriza derramo silenciosas lágrimas y apretó sus labios –Lo sé… realmente lo sé pero no quiero alejarme… no más de lo lejos que siempre debo estar…

-Bien –. Su tía la miro con melancolía –Entonces, sin importar lo que digas iremos para allá –. Hope elevo su mirada de golpe y quiso negarse pero la rubia no se lo permitió –Es nuestra última palabra.

-Pero… ustedes tienen sus vidas y yo no quiero…

Freya la miro con seria dulzura –Nada. No existe nada en el mundo que evite que estemos a tu lado cuando nos necesitas… Te amamos y somos familia. Siempre y para siempre.

Hope sonrió levemente entre lágrimas –Siempre y para siempre.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

La mirada decidida de Josie recorrió la imagen que le ofrecía el espejo de su habitación. Acomodo un mechón de sus cabellos tras su oreja mientras se daba la vuelta para tomar de su cama su suéter a la vez que su hermana iba despertando y con pereza se estiro sin salir de sus mantas.

-Buenos días –. Soltó distraídamente a la vez que volvía a mirarse en el espejo y darle una nueva revisión al conjunto elegido.

-¿Qué haces despierta? –. Mascullo adormilada Lizzie con voz áspera pero entonces le miro con atención –Espera. ¿Es tu falda, blusa y suéter favoritos? ¿Todo en un mismo día? Ok. Dímelo... ¿A quién te vas a confesar?

Josie sonrió y casi soltó una leve risilla por lo bajo –No lo hare. Voy a hablar con Hope.

Su hermana suspiro a la vez que tomaba asiento –No se si no lo has notado pero creo que no quiere.

-Lo sé pero no voy a dejar que siga evitándome.

Y entonces Lizzie sonrió con complicidad –Y para eso tu atuendo de confianza. Lo entiendo. Vas de cacería.

Esta vez, no pudo evitarlo y la morena rio por lo bajo y encogió sus hombros en un simple movimiento –Es una manera de decirlo.

-Bueno. Te ves linda y supongo que estas preparada con su horario y quizás un dardo tranquilizante. Así que ve por ella –. Apoyo con entusiasmo la rubia dándole un rápido guiño a su hermana que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación –¡Que atrapes a tu lobo feroz!

La castaña rio negando mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

El pasillo estaba casi solitario. Era demasiado temprano pero eso le dio la oportunidad de tomarse un momento y respirar profundamente mientras su puño aferraba al collar antiguo que desde hace casi un año adornaba su cuello. Que le daba cierta calidez y seguridad porque la magia de la loba era perceptible.

Porque aunque quisiera ocultarlo. Realmente estaba muy nerviosa.

Conforme el día fue pasando su sentimiento fue evolucionando. Su nerviosismo se convirtió en frustración que luego se volvió decepción para finalizar como tristeza.

Para cuando las clases terminaron, se dejó caer con desanimo en un asiento cualquiera en la biblioteca.

Hope había escapado.

Fue a su entrenamiento con su padre. Ninguno estuvo ahí. Algo extraño pero no le desanimo.

El primer bloque de clases lo compartían. La loba no estuvo ahí pero realmente no le sorprendió solo le molesto.

Pero lo peor fue ir buscándola por los pasillos a cada uno de sus momentos libres. La loba escapaba por más que ella corriera por los pasillos y eso le frustro.

Y cuando llego a tener las contadas ocasiones de suerte donde lograba verla a la lejanía entre los estudiantes. No la atrapo.

En el instante en que Hope le notaba, corría en el sentido contrario a ella. Lo más lejos y rápido posible. Y eso le dolió.

Se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo terrible. Igual a los meses posteriores a cuando hizo lo que le pidió Niklaus Mikaelson y luego este murió.

Se sentía igual de... dolorosamente culpable.

La silla a su lado fue corrida sin cuidado pero lo ignoro. Realmente su cabeza estaba más ocupada en convencerse así misma de que no había hecho nada malo. En que nada de todo esto era su culpa y no merecía ser tratada así.

Que debía seguir intentándolo.

-Dime JoJo. ¿Por qué estás jugando a las atrapadas con nuestra tribrida favorita?

La voz y el tono lleno de sospecha con un toque posesivo y otro tanto de celos mal ocultados. Al menos para ella. Le hizo saltar y voltear para encontrarse a Penélope mirándola juguetonamente.

Paso saliva sonoramente y trato con todas sus fuerzas que su rostro o mirada, no mostrara su pánico –No es de tu incumbencia.

-Oh no, JoJo. Te equivocas –. La pelinegra se inclinó levemente hacia ella. Haciéndola sentir un poco ansiosa –Tiene que ver contigo y no negare que es interesante la desaparición de la chica maravilla de todas nuestras clases juntas. Si. Sin duda me interesa –. Susurro con tono juguetón a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos para analizar los gestos de la castaña –Digo. Es obvio que huye de ti pero aun no entiendo el por qué, y sabes que no me gusta tener dudas.

Josie se apresuró a tomar sus libros y levantarse sin siquiera preocuparse por el ruido que sobresalto a algunos de sus compañeros que la miraron con molestia.

-Lo que pase entre Hope y yo no es asunto tuyo –. Soltó con firmeza pero apresuradamente –Y será mejor que nos dejes en paz.

Penélope apretó sus labios con cierta molestia y sin pensar se puso de pie para seguirla. Persiguiéndola hasta fuera de la biblioteca y un poco por el pasillo principal de la escuela pero sus piernas fueron veloces...

**oooXoooXooo**

Lizzie había estado casi todo el tiempo junto a su hermana. Dándole ánimos y cierto consuelo conforme el día iba a avanzando. Viendo de primera mano cómo cada fracaso era un golpe doloroso para Josie por más que intentará ocultarlo.

Y cada rechazo silencioso le hizo hervir la sangre en contra de la loba.

Andaba por el pasillo buscando a su hermana que se le había perdido en algún punto. Sabía que solo era para ocultarle su molestia para que la suya no se incrementara. Como un vago intento de protección pero eso solo le hizo enojar más.

Para ella, eso solo significaba que el daño estaba siendo más que lo que su hermana dejaba ver.

Para su sorpresa. Sin desearlo o intentarlo. Se topó con la causante de su mal día.

Hope se detuvo en medio del pasillo. Podía sentir su esencia en el aire. Tan clara como para que supiera que estaba cerca y su lobo gruño tratando seguirla. Tensándola por completo mientras el vínculo vibraba con cierta necesidad que no se había hecho presente hasta ahora. O quizás no le había notado. Lo que fuera lo silencioso en su cabeza junto a su quejoso lobo y giro sobre sus talones. Apresurándose en alejarse para que Josie no fuera alcanzarla en caso de que la viera. Pasando frente a Lizzie y su ceño fruncido sin notarlo.

La rubia gruño y se apresuró a seguirla con firmeza. Alcanzándole antes de que girada por la esquina y sin ningún cuidado la sujeto del brazo. Tirando de el con todas sus fuerzas. Lanzando a la sorprendida loba contra el muro y parándose frente a ella para que no escapara sin escucharla.

Todo su discurso agresivo se desvaneció en el aire al escuchar el salvaje gruñido que escapó de los labios de la cobriza. Reconocía ese gruñido. Salvaje y vicio. Peligroso. He instintivamente retrocedió un paso y coloco su mano sobre la pared en caso de que necesitara magia.

-Demonios Lizzie –. Mascullo Hope manteniendo su mirada baja.

Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad llenos de agresión según pudo notar pero también noto como el aroma de la rubia no solo le estaba diciendo quien era su atacante sino que su lobo dejo de ser amenazante. Se relajó aunque aún se mantenía alerta en caso de tener que atacar pero no lo deseaba. La reconocía. No como una amiga sino como la hermana de Josie.

Aquello le recordó lo que había pasado con el Dr. Saltzman. No le había agredido así que con él fue algo más inmediato. Un reconocimiento como cuando corría en su forma primaria con su tía Keelin. Era familia. Parte de la manada. En ese momento pensó que era por ser su tutor y tan cercano a ella como su familia pero ahora lo entendía mejor.

Era parte de la familia de Josie y eso les convertía a ambos en suya.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso contra un lobo incontrolable –. Susurró con voz áspera sin atreverse a mirarla –Lo sabes.

Al verla en control. Lizzie casi suspiró aliviada dejando que su cuerpo se relajara a la vez que recargaba su peso en uno de sus pies ladeando su cuerpo con arrogancia y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No eres como los otros –. Confeso. Su tono seguro y lleno de confianza hacia la loba le hizo sentir cierta calidez –Además. Si me muerdes te golpeare con mi pantufla.

Hope no pudo evitar sonreír a la vez que negaba en silencio. Se recargo en la pared y respiro profundamente.

Lizzie tomo esto como una señal –Estas evitando a mi hermana.

-Yo no… –. Intento negarlo pero se calló al ver la mirada de la rubia además que era tonto que lo hiciera cuando literalmente había corrido de su presencia.

-Lo haces y la estás lastimando. Josie no merece esto –. Dijo Lizzie con enojo, frustración y un toque defensivo y protector –Ella no se lo merece. Ella merece el mundo y toda la felicidad en él y tú…

Hope bajo su mirar –Lo sé, Lizzie. Yo lo veo y sé que soy afortunada por estar emparejada con la mejor persona que ni siquiera podría soñar pero el vínculo…

La rubia sonrió un poco al escucharla describir a su hermana pero en un instante vio como los ojos de la cobriza brillaban con peligrosa intensidad mientras miraba sobre su hombro.

Hope vio a Josie por el pasillo. Por un momento pensó en correr pero entonces vio a Penélope tomando su mano y haciéndole que detuviera sus pasos. Su cuerpo se tensó y un gruñido bajo escapó de sus labios. Lizzie siguió su mirar.

-Aun con este vínculo cósmico, yo sé que ella no me pertenece. Sé que no hace que mágicamente ella me quiera a su lado y yo no quiero forzarla –. Bajo la mirada casi dolorosamente al ver cómo Josie no se apartaba del agarre de la bruja y no estaba a la defensiva de su presencia, o al menos no por completo. Podía ver cómo la miraba con silencioso cariño. Una pequeña sonrisa ácida se dibujó en su rostro –Según el universo, podemos ser un por siempre y solo será porque ella así lo quiere. Yo no creo que lo haga.

La mirada de Lizzie se suavizó con sus palabras y semblante –Eso no explica tus escapes.

Hope suspiró y comenzó a respirar profundamente intentando controlar a su lobo que deseaba ir y alejar a Josie de la bruja. Sentía como se quejaba furioso porque ella estuviera con lo que le pertenecía. Y justo eso era lo que la asustaba. No estaba segura de que tan enloquecido estaba y temía que la hiriera. Ese profundo sentimiento salvaje de pertenencia era arrollador para su propia cabeza.

-Mi lobo no piensa igual. Quiere reclamarla a cada momento que está cerca y por supuesto, tengo que evitar arrancar algunas cabezas –. Confeso con voz áspera volviendo a clavar sus ojos en la bruja que ahora sostenía ambas manos de la morena.

Lizzie sonrió con malicia –Con gusto te ayudaría a ocultar los cadáveres.

La loba rio por lo bajo negando –Lo imagino pero no gracias.

Un suspiro desanimado fue sonoro de parte de la rubia –Esta bien. Por el momento te ayudaré a evitarlo.

-Solo será por hoy. Mañana llegaran mis tías y todo será más fácil…

Lizzie asintió y al escuchar un nuevo gruñido aún más vicioso de parte de la loba, le sujeto de la mano a la vez que soltaba un suspiro –Bien pero será mejor que la compenses. Ahora vámonos antes de que tengamos que limpiar sangre de las paredes. Nadie quiere ver a los vampiros lamiéndolas

Hope quiso reír por el mal chiste pero sintió como su lobo intentaba resistirse a irse. Cómo luchaba con brutalidad para ir hacia ella, de hecho lo intento por un momento pero Lizzie la empujo de nuevo contra la pared. No sabía si era muy valiente o muy estúpida como para interponerse entre un lobo y su presa.

Josie no era la presa desde luego. Desde hace pocos instantes su lobo comprendió que no le dejaría ir por ella pero en ningún momento le dijo que no podía destrozar a la bruja que le enfurecía tanto. Su mera existencia le hacía gruñir. Realmente no le sorprendía. Penélope nunca le había agradado y que jugara y rompiera el corazón de la morena solo había aumentado su opinión.

Apretó sus dientes que dolorosamente se volvían intermitentemente colmillos y siseo por lo bajo con un profundo tono. Estaba lista para saltar pero Lizzie volvió a tirar de su mano y con todas sus fuerzas se forzó a seguirla.

Su aroma ayudaba a que fuera un poco más débil a sus órdenes. Su lobo no le veía como amenaza así que la siguió a regañadientes.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Josie alcanzo a ver a su hermana tomada de la mano con la cobriza y una terrible tristeza le invadió a la vez que un furioso ardor burbujeo en su estómago.

En el bosque luego de una hora Hope seguía hiendo y viniendo por un pequeño claro. Gruñendo hacia la nada.

Su lobo estaba furioso y en el interior de su cabeza no dejaba de quejarse e intentar volver.

Lizzie se hallaba sentada en una piedra y con desinterés se limaba las uñas. Por enésima vez pregunto a la nada –¿Mejor?

Hope gruño –Casi…

Lizzie asintió en silencio. Realmente solo le hablaba para ver si seguía ella al mando. Si fuera el lobo el dominante no habría palabras. O eso supuso. Además de que su aroma y voz parecían ayudar un poco. No sabían cómo funcionaba pero parecía que su lobo solo intentaba ser bueno alrededor de ella y se controlaba o dejaba de luchar

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la cobriza –Creo que ya está.

La rubia suspiro y se puso de pie de un salto –Finalmente. Y yo que pensé en como escapar de cenar conejo fresco…

Hope rio por un momento y al siguiente se dio la vuelta con rapidez. Corrió hacia un árbol y con todas sus fuerzas le dio un puñetazo al tronco a la vez que rugía con furia.

Lizzie se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento y soltó un suspiro –¿Te consigo un juguete para masticar?

-Cállate –. Respondió la loba con voz áspera y ojos centellantes.

-Dios... –. Se quejó Lizzie casi ofendida levantando las manos –Yo solo decía. Según leí son buenos para el estrés –. Hope le dio una mala mirada y la rubia fingió ignorancia volviendo su atención al cuidado de sus uñas –Alguien necesita que la saquen a pasear más…

Susurro por lo bajo sin dirigirse a nadie pero la loba le escucho sin problemas. La miro con cierta ferocidad pero la rubia ni se inmuto y solo le sonrió con simple inocencia haciéndole dejar escapar un bufido aunque en el fondo sonrió un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap_05**_

Entrada la noche. Lizzie volvió a su habitación temblando bajo la chaqueta de la loba que se la había dado al notar la noche y que no tenía interés en dejarla sola.

Abrió su puerta y entro deseando tomar una ducha tibia pero se detuvo un instante al ver a su hermana tirada en su cama con semblante tenso, sus manos firmemente apretando su libro y sus labios un poco elevados pero firmemente cerrados. Se movió lentamente por la habitación notando como la mirada de la morena le seguía en secreto.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más. Se quitó las chaquetas y las lanzo sobre su cama para luego voltear a encarar a su hermana –¿Estas bien?

Josie se forzó a no mirarla. Sus ojos casi perforaron las hojas de su libro en un solo punto –Estoy bien.

Con incredulidad, la rubia elevo un poco una de sus cejas –¿Segura?

Su hermana bufo y se removió incomoda en su sitio. Conteniéndose para gritar aunque ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería gritar pero su garganta se apretó desde el momento en que vio la chaqueta de la loba sobre los hombros de su hermana. Por supuesto que la reconocía, aun cuando era como todas las demás un pin con el emblema Mikaelson decoraba su solapa.

Era su pin. Nadie tenía algo ni parecido y ella lo había admirado desde lejos desde que era una niña. Un recuerdo vago pero muy presente hasta el punto en que estaba segura de que podría describirlo con exactitud después de tanto tiempo admirándolo. El verlo adornando el pecho de su hermana hizo que su sangre hirviera dolorosamente.

Pero se contuvo y sin mirar respondió –Estoy segura, Lizzie.

El tono seco alerto a la rubia que solo había seguido con la recolección de sus pertenencias sintiendo algo extraño y casi caliente en la boca de su estómago. Era algo inusual de sentir. Usualmente ella lo provocaba pero al reconocerlo volteo a verla casi sorprendida y claramente confundida –¿Estas enojada?

-No.

-Josie no mientas. Lo puedo sentir.

La morena gruño por lo bajo y apretó más el agarre en su libro –Déjame en paz.

Su hermana la encaro desde el pie de su cama y le sonrió –Dime quien fue y lo golpeare.

No quería decir nada. Apretó sus labios aún más fuerte pero el leve resplandor del pin que alcanzo a ver de reojo fue demasiado y sin pensar lanzo su libro sobre la cama casi a donde su hermana tenía sus manos –¡¿Quieres saber?! ¡¿Realmente quieres?!

Lizzie se sorprendió del pequeño arrebato pero trato de no mostrarlo –Si. Dime quien fue.

-Tu Lizzie. Fuiste tú –. Exclamo.

Esta vez, la rubia sí que reacciono dando un pequeño salto a la vez que frunció su ceño y ladeo su cabeza –¿Yo? ¿Y yo que hice?

Josie se movió hacia la orilla de su cama y respiro profundamente mirando al suelo –Nada...

-No. Dime que está mal. Vamos… habla…

Había intentado controlarse. Volver a guardar su desilusión y tristeza pero tener a su hermana molestándola una y otra vez no le dejaba hacerlo. Soltó un gruñido –¿Que está mal...? –. Negó en silencio aferrando sus puños a la orilla de la cama –¡Todo está mal! Tú... tú simplemente desapareciste...

La rubia le miro confundida –¿Qué no íbamos a intentar ser menos dependientes...?

Volvió a negar tratando de hallar coherencia en sus pensamientos pero eso no detuvo su boca o su enojo –Si pero eso no significa que puedas simplemente desaparecer de pronto por todo el día. Después del último año no puedes… No sabía dónde estabas. Solo que estabas con tu nueva mejor amiga haciendo quien sabe que...

Lizzie la miro aturdida por el reclamo hecho a toda velocidad donde apenas y pudo descifrar algunas cosas –Espera. ¿Estás celosa?

-No.

Su hermana por supuesto que noto la falsedad en su seca y firme respuesta. Soltó una pequeña risilla –Si lo estas.

-¡Dije que no! –. Exclamo Josie a la vez que una llamarada salió de su libro casi hasta el techo. Haciendo retroceder a su hermana que no dejo de sonreírle dulcemente con una mirada suspicaz y casi arrogante –Y no te rías.

Soltó la morena con enojo sintiendo como el vínculo se calentaba tanto que le sorprendió hasta que entendió que estaba extrayendo magia de él. Antes de que entendiera como lo hacía, un vaso que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche salió volando frente a sus ojos.

Lizzie se alcanzó a agachar, evitando el golpe a la vez que Hope abría la puerta.

Guiada al sitio por instinto. Por el vínculo que vibro con fuerza por alguna razón pero con la suficiente potencia como para que su lobo y ella se pusieran de acuerdo para correr hacia su encuentro.

Agua y cristales cayeron sobre su cabeza haciéndole cerrar los ojos instintivamente. Desconociendo que un leve resplandor dorado rodeaba sus pupilas así como las de Josie que al ver lo que había hecho la miro con pánico y vergüenza. No logro decir nada antes de correr hacia el baño donde se encerró sintiendo como algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras ella se concentraba en ver y sentir el vínculo que resplandecía encontrando algo de consuelo.

Hope sacudió su cabeza para luego mirar hacia la rubia que reía por lo bajo –¿Y eso que fue?

-Esa... –. Señalo hacia el baño –Es mi hermana furiosa. Encantadora ¿Cierto?

La cobriza soltó un bufido por su tono divertido –¿Por qué está enojada?

Lizzie mostro una mueca molesta –Cree que tenemos algo.

La loba mostro su propia mueca de aversión a la vez que temblaba bajo un escalofrió –Iu. Asco.

-Verdad –. La rubia mantuvo un poco más su mueca para luego mirarla con seriedad –Esto es tu culpa. Ve y soluciónalo o te juro que si tengo que huir de mi habitación, me quedo con la tuya.

Sin más, paso junto a la loba y abandono el lugar.

Hope miro a su alrededor sin saber realmente que hacer. Instintivamente comenzó a limpiar los cristales y vio el libro quemado casi por completo que descansaba sobre la cama de la morena. No sabía que decir o hacer para resolver algo que ni siquiera sabía cómo es que era su culpa pero entonces el vínculo vibro con suavidad. Una profunda tristeza le embargo y miro hacia la puerta del baño que seguía cerrada.

Camino hacia ella sintiendo como el sentimiento aumentaba, casi como si fuera alguna clase de radar. Su lobo gruño molesto y lloriqueo con cierta desesperación por estar a su lado.

Y por segunda vez en aquel día, realmente estaba de acuerdo con él.

Por algunos momentos se quedó estática frente a la puerta.

Simplemente mirando la madera, debatiendo que tan buena idea era estar ahí. Podía sentir su ritmo acelerado y como su respiración básicamente era para tener un poco más del dulce aroma de Josie. Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando intentara alejarse de nuevo, se preguntó si sería capaz. Se preocupó porque en el fondo quizás no lo quisiera.

Soltó un suspiro a la vez que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Dejando todos los "_Que pasaría_" a un lado porque ahora lo único que le importaba es que Josie estuviera bien. No importaba cuanto debiera luchar o si debía encadenarse en la lejana mansión familiar después. Nada importaba mientras pudiera hacer que ella estuviera bien.

Sus nudillos golpearon con suavidad la madera.

-Vete Lizzie –. Dijo Josie sin fuerza –Déjame sola...

Hope frunció un poco su ceño con malestar al escucharla –Jo. Soy yo. Ábreme, por favor.

Josie miro hacia la puerta con temor y vergüenza. No se movió ni dijo nada. No quería verla o hablarle. No cuando ni siquiera entendía porque le había molestado tanto que su hermana estuviera con ella. No cuando había perdido el control de algo que se supone tenía bajo control desde hace años.

No entendía ese extraño sentimiento de pertenencia que vibro en su pecho y cabeza en cuanto la vio con su hermana. O la magia, que aun hormigueaba en sus dedos. Todas esas sensaciones tan abrumadoras que le agregaban más lagrimas a su llanto silencioso.

La loba aguardo en silencio por varios minutos hasta que escucho como el pestillo era retirado.

Al entrar lentamente enseguida vio a Josie sentada sobre la taza del baño. Llorando silenciosamente. Se acercó y clavo su rodilla en el suelo justo frente a ella, lo más cerca posible.

-Josie ¿Qué pasa? –. Susurro a la vez que se atrevía a limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaron por las mejillas de la morena que mantenía su mirada baja. Que se recargo en la caricia casi instintivamente.

-Lo siento... por el vaso...

Hope sonrió momentáneamente –No pasa nada. Solo un poco de lluvia en interiores, lo normal en esta escuela.

Una sonrisa débil apareció en el rostro de Josie y la cobriza respiro con cierto alivio cuando no fue apartada. Su mano se mantuvo en su mejilla.

Ninguna se apartó del contacto que les hizo relajarse a la vez que disfrutaban del momento. Del aroma, la sensación o hasta la temperatura.

La mirada de Josie se elevó lentamente conforme la calma la fue llenando hasta que sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los de la loba que mantuvo su mirada en todo momento. Ambas aturdidas por la sensación de estar en el lugar más perfecto y seguro del mundo. Ambas ignorando la línea brillante que rodeaba sus pupilas aun.

-¿Quieres contarme que paso?

Josie negó con firmeza lentamente. Volvió a rehuir de la mirada de la loba que no insistió, solo asintió y dejo que su pulgar se deslizara varias ocasiones por la suave mejilla. Esperando que la calma volviera.

Nuevas lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de la morena que dio un suspiro –Es solo que...

-¿Qué...? –. Pregunto tentativamente esperando no estar presionando demasiado.

Josie negó y apretó sus puños con frustración. Bajo su mirada y suspiro de nuevo antes de inhalar profundamente –Toda mi vida... siempre he tenido que compartir todo con Lizzie. No me molesta pero... –. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza –Cada vez... cada vez que alguien me gusta... ella va tras ellos y siempre gana...

Suavemente Hope acaricio su mejilla para luego deslizar sus dedos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su mentón. Lo elevo con delicadeza haciendo que le mirada y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Jamás. Jamás podría verla como te veo a ti –. Susurro con firme seguridad. Con silenciosa devoción.

Josie la miro –¿Enserio?

-Lo juro.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué me evitas?

Hope suspiro y asintió en silencio convenciéndose de que lo mejor era ser sincera –Estoy teniendo algunos problemas para controlar a mi lobo desde el hechizo. Por eso, Lizzie estuvo todo el día conmigo. Quería ayudar, solo eso.

La morena se sintió un poco tonta pero lo oculto sonriendo levemente a la vez que dejaba que la felicidad le invadiera. Su sinceridad le hacía feliz siempre –¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Una sonrisa levemente vergonzosa se hizo presente en la loba –Mi lobo esta algo necesitado por estar contigo y no se lo permito. Me mantengo alejada para que no sea tan inquieto.

Josie se sonrojo sonriendo con timidez –Entonces. ¿No me odias?

-Jamás podría hacerlo –. Afirmo a la vez que le daba una sonrisa y volvía a acariciar su mejilla.

De nuevo. Una especie de burbuja les rodeo dejando el mundo fuera. Sus miradas, sonrisas y pulsos se ralentizaron al unísono. La magia fluyo entre ellas electrificando el ambiente mientras un dulce y suave sentimiento les inundaba.

-Así que... –. Josie susurro mirándola con cierta timidez –¿No tienes nada con Lizzie?

-Iu. No. Nunca. Jamás.

La morena rio de la respuesta instantánea. Silenciosamente aliviada.

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellas por otro rato.

Entonces. Hope inhalo profundamente y susurro con culpa –Lamento lo del anillo fosforescente. No me importa lo que diga el cosmos o mi lobo, jamás te obligaría a nada.

Por un momento, Josie sintió como si le dieran una bofetada. El rechazo implícito de las palabras fue doloroso y sofocante pero al mismo tiempo no le sorprendió. Sabía que la loba jamás le vería de aquella forma y sus disculpas eran el producto de su naturaleza protectora. Esa. Que toda su vida había estado a su alrededor aunque casi no se hablaran de niñas.

-Quizás... –. Susurro Hope y por primera vez en su vida Josie no supo lo que sus ojos reflejaban. Descendieron y nerviosamente fueron a un lado y otro como buscando algo perdido en el suelo. Un leve resplandor dorado que duro solo un parpadeo y un suspiro. Al siguiente segundo, la morena ya no pudo tratar de identificar sus gestos. Hope le dio esa dulce mirada suave y su encantadora sonrisa Mikaelson. Todo el conjunto que siempre le arrebataba todo –Si un día llegáramos a tener algo... quiero que sea porque nosotras lo quisimos. No mi lobo o el cosmos. Nosotras.

Una nueva bofeteada golpeo a la bruja pero esta vez fue una que hizo tartamudear a su corazón y dejar caer su estómago desde las estrellas. Trato de que no se notara pero dio un pequeño respingo y tuvo que jalar aire con urgencia porque en algún punto había olvidado respirar entre los fuegos artificiales que jugaban en su cerebro.

El aire iba plagado del aroma a tierra y bosque. De un toque de lavanda y pintura.

Iba plagado de Hope. Literal e implícitamente.

La loba carraspeo torpemente y bajo la mirada mientras Josie no podía evitar sonreír con todas sus fuerzas. Y entonces fue que entendió que significaba esa mirada esquiva y recordó que no era la primera vez que la veía. Muchas veces había estado ahí por un instante antes de ser ocultada. Siempre dirigida a ella.

-Salgamos de aquí. El inodoro tiene poderes mágicos –. Dijo poniéndose de pie y casi queriendo correr lejos de la morena pero se detuvo. En su lugar le ofreció su mano que con gusto esta tomo y lentamente se puso de pie.

El agarre se mantuvo.

Hope bajo su mirada y lo vio dejando que la cómoda naturalidad le reconfortara. Apaciguara su miedo y casi le hiciera olvidar sus dudas. Casi.

Su pecho salto justo a la vez que el de Josie que sonreía sin poder evitar que una silenciosa ilusión volviera a despertar en ella. Pensando en todas las posibilidades. Rodeada por la seguridad del agarre firme pero suave que la guio hacia su cama.

-Hope… –. Susurro con timidez antes de que su mano fuera liberada. No quería que se alejara. Y sabía que en cuanto le soltará la loba lo haría. Quería ser egoísta y disfrutarla un poco más. Quería estar con ella y mirarla, escucharla y sentirla casi como la necesidad que se tiene del mismo aire –¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que Lizzie vuelva?

-Está bien…

Acepto con torpeza la cobriza sin pensar. Sus instintos solo tomaron el control y ahora estaba ahí sentándose en la cama junto a Josie que le sonrió tímidamente haciendo que cualquier negativa o intento de escape se perdiera en su cabeza.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Lizzie volvió un par de horas después luego de ver algunos capítulos de su comedia favorita en la habitación de MG.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Esperando que ningún vaso volviera a atacarla y al ser recibida por oscuridad casi suspiro de alivio. Había tenido buenos reflejos la primera vez pero dudaba que pudiera repetir su proeza.

Dio algunos pasos en el interior y entonces se apresuró a cubrirse la boca con sus manos para evitar que un gritillo escapara. La imagen era demasiado linda como para que no hubiera alguna reacción.

En la cama. Josie y Hope dormían tranquilamente. Una a lado de la otra de costado encarándose, con sus frentes rozándose al igual que sus narices.

La cobriza abrazaba protectoramente a la morena que se aferraba a ella por la cintura. Eran suaves agarres pero era seguro que ninguna podría escapar de ellos. Y sus rostros, visibles gracias a la luz de la mesa de noche, mostraban cuánto lo disfrutaban.

La rubia sonrió con ternura sin poderlo evitar pero luego la malicia llego a su mirada. En un segundo tomo el teléfono de su bolsillo y corrió sigilosamente hasta los pies de la cama.

-Bye bye próxima limpieza de cuarto –. Susurro con una leve risilla mientras presionaba sin parar el capturador.

Su hermana se movió un poco haciéndola retroceder de un salto a la vez que ocultaba su teléfono a su espalda temiendo haber sido descubierta pero en su lugar de nuevo tuvo que cubrir sus labios con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que mordía su lengua para evitar que una carcajada escapara.

Y es que Josie solo se acomodó mejor. Escondiendo su rostro casi en el cuello de la cobriza que giro más hacia su espalda como respuesta. Dándole espacio pero sin dejar de abrazarla mientras la mano de la bruja se deslizaba hacia su trasero dándole un ligero apretón a la vez que la jalaba hacia ella todo lo posible negándose al espacio ofrecido.

-Que mañosa, Jo… Jamás lo espere de ti… –. Dijo Lizzie riendo por lo bajo mientras volvía a tomar múltiples fotografías en todos los ángulos posibles.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cap_06**_

A la mañana siguiente. Hope despertó lentamente.

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo estaba despertando con tranquilidad. No dando un salto fuera de su cama en el instante en que sus ojos se abrieran. No. Hoy estaba saboreando el lento ritmo de su despertar y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no recordaba que las pesadillas le hubieran molestado. Realmente había descansado y sentía su cuerpo relajado por completo.

No tenía que preguntarse el porqué. Lo sentía. Podía sentir su calidez entre sus brazos y su aroma impregnado hasta lo más profundo de su pecho. Estaba en la cama con Josie y aunque sabía que debía correr y alejarse. No pudo. No quiso.

Demasiado cómoda. Demasiado confortable. Demasiado perfecto.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada fueron lo primero que su mente repaso con exquisita lentitud. Recordándole las risas, la conversación pero sobre todo la promesa.

Si. Había sido tan débil como para prometerle que no le apartaría más.

Sus ojos se abrieron acostumbrándose a la luz en segundos. Se encontró recostada en su costado aun con su brazo bajo la cabeza de la morena mientras su otro brazo le rodeaba protectoramente por la cintura y su mano se colaba bajo su blusa acomodándose sobre la piel de su abdomen. Aun cuando ella le daba la espalda no había espacio entre ellas y podía sentir el firme agarre de Josie en su mano. Casi demasiado firme para ser casualidad pero en lugar de darle curiosidad solo le hizo sonreir un poco más.

Inhalo profundamente sintiendo como se filtraba en ella el delicado aroma de Josie. Su lobo ronroneo por lo bajo disfrutando del momento.

Oler a Lizzie era relajante pero oler a Josie simplemente era único. Todo su cuerpo se relajó y su pulso se ralentizo. Todas las ansias que debería estar sintiendo por ser una noche de luna llena no existían. Era como flotar en el aire y su cabeza apenas y podía registrar el paso del tiempo.

Solo centrada en ella.

El mundo desapareció y lo único que importaba era la chica entre sus brazos.

No sabía si esto era producto de su lobo al tener lo que quería o del vínculo pero estaba segura de que era demasiado adictivo.

Ahora mismo ni siquiera quería pensar en salir de la cama y dejar a la chica atrás pero necesitaba correr. Necesitaba gastar energía. No podía estar encima de ella todo el día, por más que eso sonara como la mejor idea del mundo...

Josie estaba despierta.

Despertó desde el mismo momento en que la loba sin moverse de su sitio se había atrevido a olisquearla. Y por un momento fue gracioso porque no solo lo hizo una vez sino que hundió más su nariz entre sus cabellos y olisqueo varias veces. Y estaba segura de que no era consiente de hacerlo y eso lo hacía más gracioso pero entonces Hope siguió olisqueándola. Aferrándola entre sus brazos con suave firmeza. Clavando sus dedos en la piel de su abdomen que se erizo ante el contacto y entonces no fue la única que olfateo un poco.

Josie lo hizo disfrutando de ese aroma que tanto le gustaba a la vez que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que su pulso acelerado no fuera a ser lo suficientemente sonoro como para que la loba lo escuchara. Que su respiración profunda cada tres superficiales también fuera ignorada. Incluso que el leve movimiento que hizo para recargar más su espalda en el pecho de la cobriza también pasara desapercibido. Rogo a todos los dioses para que así fuera.

No quería moverse. No quería alejarla con su voz o al voltear a mirarla porque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era girarse para ver sus hermosos ojos cristalinos. No quería que se fuera pero sus deseos no fueron escuchados aun cuando lucho por estar silenciosa y parecer dormida.

Hope se movió. Inhalo una última ocasión y se quedó un momento inmóvil tratando de averiguar cómo recuperar su brazo del que ya no era tan consiente de su pulso. Se preguntó si alguien había perdido algún miembro de esta manera y supuso que sin duda era la mejor manera de hacerlo pero pronto dejo de tontear. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar su pierna de entre las piernas de la morocha sintiéndose sonrojar solo por haber sido tan atrevida al dormir y después por extrañar su calidez. Lo siguiente fue girar sobre su espalda, o al menos ese era el plan.

En el instante en que lo intento. En que su mano se deslizo suavemente por el abdomen de Josie que se sintió estremecer y al ser consiente de como la calidez se perdía bajo la temperatura de otoño se atrevió a volver a sujetar la mano y regresarla a su sitio.

Con su voz adormilada y áspera, lloriqueo –No...

Hope se dejó hacer. Regresando a enterrar su nariz entre los cabellos de la morocha que en secreto sonrió al escucharle suspirar.

-Darling tengo que irme... –. Susurro Hope casi en un ronroneo. Al escuchar lo que dijo carraspeo un poco a la vez que se sonrojaba. Reaccionando a alejarse un poco del aroma que le aturdía aunque era casi imposible. Se forzó a elevarse con ayuda de su brazo adormecido y recargo su mejilla casi en la oreja de Josie que no se movía pero su sonrisa se mantenía así como sus ojos estaban bien abiertos –Jo. Enserio debo irme... si quieres que cumpla mi promesa necesito cansarme un poco y dudo que quedarme en una cama contigo funcione de esa manera...

Se tensaron al comentario casi a la vez. Sonrojándose al tener la misma idea de cómo una cama podía incluir actividad física y sus pulsos saltaron al unísono.

-No digas nada –. Agrego Hope avergonzada. Escondiéndose en el cuello de la morocha que no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Está bien –. Dijo Josie sin poder evitar seguir riendo.

-Ey –. Se quejó la cobriza pero se unió a la risa hasta que esta se difumino y el ambiente dejo de sentirse denso. Se elevó de nuevo y susurro junto al oído de la morocha –No tenemos opciones de cama así que me iré a correr. Te veo luego, love.

Y deposito un beso firme casi junto al pulso de Josie que salto a la vez que Hope abandonaba la cama con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Tomo sus zapatos del suelo. Y se aliso el cabello descuidadamente mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. Fingiendo ignorar el sonido de la morena girando en su cama.

La cobriza tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro.

Josie se sentó un poco recargándose en sus codos –Te veo en el desayuno.

El tono firme hizo que Hope elevara una ceja al voltear a verla y le sonrió con arrogancia a lo que Josie le retorno el gesto con mirada segura.

Dejo escapar un leve bufido sin dejar de sonreír –Lo que digas.

Hope le dio un guiño juguetón antes de abandonar el sitio. Deteniéndose al cerrar la puerta para mirar su mano donde el vínculo cubría todos sus dedos al completo, excepto el pulgar y también por debajo de los nudillos hacia su muñeca. De media palma hacia arriba todo era de un tono rojizo y esto le sorprendió pero simplemente le quito importancia y siguió con el camino hacia su habitación.

Su cabeza estaba más ocupada con su evidente coqueto valor juguetón que le había dominado. Quiso culpar a su lobo pero sabía que no había sido él, o el vínculo. Fue ella completamente pero la pregunta importante era, si tenía oportunidad.

Mientras tanto. Josie se dejó caer en sus almohadas con la más grande de las sonrisas atontadas. Pensando en todo y nada. Simplemente disfrutando del momento y de su cuerpo enloquecer bajo los efectos de la presencia de la loba. De su calidez que aún le volvía o el vínculo que pulsaba tan emocionado como su propio corazón.

-Dios. Eso fue traumático –. Susurro Lizzie con voz áspera haciendo saltar a su hermana de su sitio.

-¿Estabas espiando? –. Casi grito la morocha.

Y la rubia simplemente la miro con incredulidad antes de responder –Obvio, duh.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Una sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de Josie Saltzman. A pesar de encontrarse en medio de una clase con una prueba sorpresa frente a ella, su sonrisa estaba ahí.

No sabía que lo hacía.

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento paso de pensar en los varios usos de los polvos de alas de murciélago para dibujar en su cabeza el rostro de Hope.

La extraño al momento en que sus ojos se dirigieron al final del aula donde está usualmente se sentaba pero al menos esta vez le había avisado que no estaría. Y le había prometido pasar la tarde a su lado.

No eran novias.

Ambas lo sabían pero de todos modos había una extraña relación entre ellas que casi les hacía sentir como si la etiqueta fuera lo único que faltará. Demasiado extraño porque hace solo días eran amigas y ahora eran más sin que ninguna lo buscara pero ambas lo sentían.

Bajo su mirada y observo el vínculo mágico que le lleno de cálida seguridad en cuanto su ansiedad comenzó a crecer. Esto ocurría cada que lo miraba con atención y por ende su cabeza se llenaba de miedo al preguntarse si solo por él es que su relación había cambiado. Y si está volvería a lo que era cuando la magia se desvaneciera.

Entendería que ocurriera. De hecho, tenía toda la lógica pero eso no evitaba que no lo quisiera.

Ella quería a Hope.

Quería a sus palabras coquetas, cómo las que le había dado en el desayuno. Quería su sutil cuidado, como cuando le llevo hasta sus clases. Quería su protectora presencia y su dulzura embriagadora cómo la que mostró la noche pasada cuando escucho todo lo que tenía que decir sobre lo que pasaba. Y quería que la quisiera tanto como ella lo hacía.

Sabía que era tonto pero realmente solo quería que Hope Mikaelson le quisiera.

Y por momentos. En las últimas 18 horas realmente comenzaba a albergar la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

El vínculo, que casi cubría su mano por completo, vibró como si intentará darle una respuesta a sus pensamientos. No sabía que significaba su vibrar intenso, firme pero suave como una caricia. Le hizo sentir igual que la noche pasada cuando Hope le miro y le aseguro que le miraba solo a ella.

Con silenciosa adoración que hizo revolotear su corazón con intensidad y entonces la sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro.

Se forzó a seguir con su prueba aunque nunca logro que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Al final de la clase. Penélope se tomó un momento para observar a Josie.

No era un secreto que su humor estaba en lo alto a diferencia del día anterior. Lo pudo ver desde el instante en que vio a Hope sentarse junto a la morocha y supuso que el extraño asunto que las alejaba se arregló y por supuesto que eso hacía feliz a su ex. Ella misma conocía cuanto quería Josie ser amiga de Hope.

Pero había algo extraño. Algo que le molestaba y casi le carcomía.

Lo vio durante el desayuno cuando Hope apareció en ropa deportiva y aun sudando pero se sentó junto a la morocha con su cuerpo y atención completamente centrada en su ex. Dejando muy en claro que no le importaba luego perderse unas clases solo porque Josie le había dicho que se reunieran en el desayuno.

Y en silencio tuvo que aguantar las miradas profundas que se daban. Cómo Josie casi golpeaba a Landon por atreverse a sentarse frente a Hope y luego a esta que sin amabilidad le roba tocino del plato al pobre pájaro que aunque se negó fue casi ignorado en sus quejas porque la loba estaba más ocupada en susurrarle algo a la morocha que basto para que su enojo desapareciera. Y al final, ver cómo aunque la loba amaba el tocino se forzaba a mantener sus manos lejos de él recibiendo a cambio las frutas y verduras con las que su ex le alimentaba.

Todo fue demasiado.

Siempre supo que Josie tenía algo por Hope pero verlo posible fue una dolorosa patada que no esperaba.

Su mirada captó como un resplandor iluminaba el rostro de su ex cuando abría su mochila y luego le vio sonreír brillantemente al verla sacar un viejo libro que tenía una nota pegada en la cubierta y una rosa echa de papel sobresaliendo en la parte superior. Le vio tomarla con cuidado y olerla suavemente haciéndola sonreír más si es que era posible a la vez que sus manos tomaban el libro del escritorio y lo llevaban hacia su pecho para abrazarlo.

Fue en ese instante que lo vio. El emblema Mikaelson decorando la parte superior de la nota en un tono rojizo.

Fue en ese doloroso instante que lo supo. Josie y Hope eran algo muy posible.

Y aunque lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, en su pecho sintió que era estupendo…

Que serían estupendas.

**oooXoooXooo**

Pedro jugaba junto a los otros niños de primaria en los jardines pero pronto se aburrió de esconderse y ser atrapado. Era malo en el juego.

Entonces algo llamo su atención. Flores silvestres a orillas del bosque y aunque sabía que no debía se atrevió a introducirse en él.

Inventándose un juego propio. Buscar flores para que Hope le enseñará a hacer pintura. Le había visto muchas veces usarlas en sus dibujos y pinturas y él quería hacerlo también.

Así que solo camino entre los árboles. Introduciéndose lo suficiente hasta que sus ojos apenas y podían ver los jardines cuando regresaba la mirada. Sonriendo mientras reunía un ramo en su mano.

Josie lo alcanzo a ver. Estaba tomando un descanso luego de una clase que terminó antes de tiempo y le vio. No sé preocupo. Realmente nada en ese bosque era malo, al menos no hasta que llegara la noche pero aun así fue tras él.

Torpemente lo busco y cuando lo hallo su pulso enloqueció.

-Suéltenlo –. Exclamó al ver a tres hombres con el niño.

Uno de ellos sujetaba a Pedro con firmeza y casi lo cargaba a la vez que cubría su boca con su otra mano. El pequeño luchaba desesperado en el agarre y sus ojos llorosos se clavaron en la morocha que se acercó unos pasos más.

No tenía magia en su interior. Había usado todo en clase y ahora se maldecía por ello pero aun así Josie no retrocedió. No iba a dejar que le hicieran daño sin importar nada.

Pedro mordió la mano que evitaba que hablara y grito –¡Josie…!

El grito lleno de miedo hizo arder algo en el interior de la morocha que sin pensar reaccionó a correr hacia él y golpear al hombre que lo sujetaba. Este le dio una sonora bofetada que la tiró al suelo pero al instante se volvió a poner de pie. Lista para luchar hasta que el aire le fue arrebatado de los pulmones.

-Yo que tú no lo haría hermosa –. Dijo otro de los hombres con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le apuntaba con un arma. Al ver que se detenía, lentamente llevo el cañón hacia la cabeza del niño –Vamos a dar un paseo.

Josie elevó las manos sin saber qué hacer. Los otros hombres dejaron ver sus armas y su mente solo pudo enfocarse en Pedro. Tenía que ponerlo a salvó. Asintió secamente y dejo que la tomarán del brazo para luego ser jalada hacia el bosque.

-Te dije que era una escuela de ricos –. Canturreo el último hombre con voz excitada. Casi infantil pero era el que sujetaba una escopeta entre sus manos.

El hombre que cargaba a Pedro soltó una risa llena de malicia –Ganaremos mucho con estos.

-Oh. Y ya verás cómo nos divertiremos –. Dijo casi en su oído el primer hombre que le había apuntado y que ahora era el que le arrastraba.

En la mente de la morocha solo se repetía "_Salva a Pedro… sácalo de esto…"_

No sabía cómo hacerlo pero pronto vio una oportunidad que ni siquiera pensó. El de la escopeta iba enfrente dirigiendo el camino y tras él iba ella junto al hombre que ya no le apuntaba pero no había guardado su arma y tras ellos venía el último cargando a Pedro. Cuando esté se encontró casi a su lado, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a su captor justo en la nariz como su padre le había enseñado y cuando se vio liberada giro para lanzarse sobre el que tenía a Pedro.

Juntos se fueron al piso pero el niño se vio liberado en la pelea.

Josie volteó a verlo mientras trataba de sujetar el arma del hombre –¡Corre! ¡Ve por papá!

Pedro le miro con ojos llorosos y corrió. Sin dejar de voltear. Escuchando como Josie dejaba escapar un pequeño quejido al ser golpeada y aunque quiso regresar por ella siguió corriendo. En especial, porque el hombre de la escopeta le perseguía y estaba tratando de atraparlo de nuevo.

No podía permitirlo. Sabía que debía de ir por el señor Saltzman. Por Hope.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

El vínculo vibró con fuerza. Aturdiéndole hasta el punto que le hizo trastabillar. Sus ojos se iluminaron y el miedo comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo viniendo de la magia que pulsaba agitadamente desde su mano.

Sabía lo que era.

Era justo lo mismo que había pasado la noche anterior pero esta vez era más intenso y desesperado. Lleno de miedo y muchos otros malos sentimientos que casi le enloquecieron.

Corrió por los pasillos tratando de hallar a Josie pero no la vio. El vínculo le indico que saliera y simplemente lo siguió hasta el bosque donde confusa y desesperada miro a su alrededor tratando de ver lo que estaba mal sin tener respuesta. Maldijo al estúpido radar que no era exacto y entonces lo vio.

Sucio y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, Pedro apareció entre los árboles.

-¡Pedro! –. El niño con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro se iluminó al verla y se lanzó a sus brazos –Pedro. ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué paso?!

-Hombres malos… Josie… –. Apenas pudo decir entre sollozos pero fue suficiente.

Hope deshizo su abrazo y lo miro a los ojos –Todo estará bien. Lo prometo pero necesito que corras con el Dr. Saltzman y le avises. ¿Puedes hacerlo? –. El niño asintió y ella beso su cabeza –Corre. Iré por Josie.

Casi le dio un empujón hacia la escuela para luego girarse a correr en la dirección en la que le había visto venir. El viento de otoño se estaba llevando el rastro por más que desesperada intentaba seguirlo pero sabía que no llegaría a tiempo de esta forma.

Su lobo aulló con intensidad en su cabeza. Diciéndole lo que ya sabía.

Se detuvo abruptamente y se quitó la chaqueta para luego hacer lo mismo con el colgante de su familia. Resguardándolo en el bolsillo oculto. Dejo la prenda tirada sobre las raíces de un árbol y sin importarle nada más inhaló profundo.

Desatando el doloroso cambio que lo fue más de lo normal pero lo dejo ir sin quejarse.

Dejo a su lobo en libertad.

"_Ve por ella y tráela a casa. Sin importar el costo… solo… solo tráela a casa…". _Se susurró mentalmente sintiendo como desde el momento en que permitió el cambio, ella ya no estaba al mando.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cap_07**_

-¡Muévete, maldita niña! –. Grito el hombre que antes cargaba a Pedro y ahora se encargaba de llevar a arrastras a la chica que luchaba para no avanzar.

El otro hombre se acercó y con fuerza la tomo del agarre y le dio un tirón de la nada. Haciéndole tropezar y caer al suelo sobre su estómago –Nos has costado bastante.

-D-debemos darnos prisa. La policía puede estar en camino –. Tartamudeo ansiosamente el que llevaba la escopeta y miraba a su alrededor sin parar. Varios pasos alejados de la morocha. Listo para correr –Deberíamos escapar ahora que podemos...

-Cállate idiota –. Soltó el hombre que tiro a la morocha y se agacho a su lado. La tomo bruscamente por el mentón y le hizo mirarlo –Te juro que nos vas a compensar por los problemas...

La soltó casi lanzando su rostro hacia el suelo. El hombre encargado de llevarla soltó un bufido mientras su compañero se alejaba algunos pasos –Tiene razón. Debemos salir de aquí…

Josie los miro desde el suelo con temor pero se concentró en sentir la tierra bajo sus manos. Buscando desesperada los restos de la magia de la escuela que se hallaban a lo lejos, apenas y podía tomar un poco si realmente se concentrara en ello. Se preguntó si lo lograría a la vez que el hombre elevo su mano sobre ella.

Cerró instintivamente sus ojos al ver que el impacto se aproximaba pero este no llego. En su lugar un golpeteo de patas se hizo audible y algunas maldiciones. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontró con el hombre tirado en el suelo a metros de ella y al par apuntando sus armas hacia un gran y hermoso lobo de pelaje blanco grisáceo que le cubría con su cuerpo, dejándola bajo su estómago horizontalmente.

Un gruñido profundo y gutural escapo de su garganta a la vez que su cabeza y cuello se acercaban más al suelo dejando sus patas traseras completamente erguidas. Sus colmillos fueron visibles y su mirada dorada escaneo a los hombres. Moviendo un poco su cabeza para darle a cada uno un gruñido furioso.

La morocha no tuvo que pensar quien era. Al menos no cuando el lobo dejo de gruñir y sin apartar su mirada de sus atacantes, acaricio con el costado de su hocico la mejilla de la bruja que sonrió y se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Wow. Estos ricos tienen hasta mascotas extravagantes –. Soltó con una sonrisa el de la escopeta que parecía estar bastante tentado a acercarse y tratar de acariciar al animal.

Su compañero se paró con dificultad del suelo y sacó su arma de su cinto para apuntarla hacia el animal a la vez que su mano libre se sobaba el abdomen donde había sido impactado –Voy a matarlo.

-¡No! –. Exclamo el de la escopeta –Llevémoslo con nosotros. Podemos venderlo o también pedir un rescate por el… quizás quedárnoslo…

-Detesto a los perros –. Gruño el líder que mantenía sus ojos fijos en la silenciosa interacción del animal con la morocha –Y dudo que nos deje tocarla… y yo sí que quiero tocarla… –. Chasqueo la lengua y quito el seguro del arma –Matémoslo y larguémonos de una vez.

El lobo había estado escuchando todo y gruño defensivamente. No sin antes darle una firme indicación a Josie. Esta quiso negarse pero el can solo le respondió empujándola con su pata.

Todo pasó en un segundo. El lobo la empujo con fuerza a la vez que saltaba hacia los hombres. Josie rodo por el suelo por un par de metros pero reacciono a ponerse de pie y correr hacia la escuela. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para ayudar. No cuando Hope era un lobo y no había manera de que pudieran trabajar en equipo.

Así que con lágrimas de impotencia y miedo. Corrió.

Justo como Pedro lo había hecho. Con todas sus fuerzas y un doloroso pánico revolviéndose en su estómago. Con su cuerpo temblando y más lágrimas escapando a la vez que volvía su mirada para intentar ver algo pero en su lugar solo pudo escuchar algunos disparos seguidos por gritos de dolor.

-¡Josie! –. Grito Alaric lleno de pánico con un arma de fuego en sus manos.

Su hija lo vio y corrió hacia él. Notando al instante a su hermana que corría desesperada junto a su padre y a Dorian pero entonces vio hacia un lado. Keelin y Freya Mikaelson estaban ahí y no detuvieron su carrera siguiendo el camino por donde había ido.

Se sintió estremecer cuando escucho a Freya gritar –¡Ve…!

Su esposa asintió en silencio y dejo que su velocidad lobuna se volviera dominante. Pasando los metros que los alejaban en solo unos contados minutos.

Keelin sentía su corazón acelerado luchando contra el puño de miedo que lo presionaba dolorosamente pero no se detuvo. A la lejanía escuchaba los pasos apresurados de su esposa pero eso dejo de ser importante al entrar en un pequeño espacio libre de árboles.

Solo un pequeño óvalo dónde se detuvo de golpe al ver al imponente lobo hiendo y viniendo frente a unos cuerpos inertes. La sangre ensuciaba el manto blanco del animal que volteó a verla sin detener sus pasos.

-¿Hope? –. Susurró a la vez que elevaba sus manos.

Este sacudió la cabeza y siguió en su vigilancia. Gruñendo a cualquier sonido a la vez que miraba los cuerpos esperando que alguno se atreviera a moverse pero ninguno lo hizo.

Keelin trataba de acercarse cuando su esposa apareció en el sitio. El ceño de Freya se frunció dolorosamente.

-Oh no, cariño –. Dijo.

Llamando la atención del animal que volteó a verla y relajo su ceño fruncido a la vez que suavizaba su mirada para dejar entrever la culpa que no dejaba su cabeza que sacudió con desesperación para volver a su semblante agresivo.

-¡Hope! –. Grito Josie al llegar junto al resto y aunque quiso correr hacia ella, su padre alcanzo a rodearla por la cintura evitando que lo hiciera.

Lizzie soltó una exclamación y se giró al ver los cuerpos mientras Alaric cerraba los ojos dolorosamente.

El lobo miro a Josie y su semblante se relajó por completo. Se cercioró una última vez que los cuerpos no se movieran y luego se giró para ir hacia ella pero solo alcanzo a dar algunos pasos antes de caer al suelo soltando un quejido.

-¡No! –. Grito Freya y corrió hacia ella junto a su esposa. Sin importarles el riesgo. Acaricio su hocico mientras Keelin tanteaba su cuerpo –Todo estará bien, cariño. Estoy aquí.

El animal intento inhalar profundamente pero se ahogó y tosió dejando escapar sangre de su hocico y nariz. Su tía enloqueció.

-¡Keelin! ¡Está herida!

La morena asintió con urgencia –Creo que tiene balas en su interior. No puede sanar si no las sacamos.

Alaric se tensó al escucharla –Hay que llevarla a la escuela.

-No hay tiempo… –. Dijo la doctora mientras le revisaba notando las heridas de bala por su abdomen que no se estaban sanando por su propia cuenta.

-¡No te acerques! –. Grito Freya furiosa al ver que los profesores intentaban acercarse y sin pensar les lanzó una onda mágica que tiró al grupo al suelo.

-¡Cariño! –. Exclamó Keelin para llamar su atención –Mi mochila de emergencias. Ahora.

Freya ni siquiera se concentró. Con simpleza solo hizo un movimiento de mano y está apareció a un lado.

Su esposa la tomo y desesperada comenzó a sacar varios suplementos médicos. Incluyendo un cuchillo de cacería que le hizo temblar al sacarlo de su funda.

Miro a su esposa y susurró –Cariño. Sera mejor que te apartes.

Freya lloraba en silencio. Sintiendo como su corazón se destrozaba al escuchar la trabajosa respiración de su sobrina que evidentemente estaba sufriendo.

-No. No la dejaré sola. No de nuevo –. Afirmo con firmeza. Susurró un hechizo que produjo que el cuerpo del lobo se relajara pero su respiración empeoró –La hice dormir. Hazlo ahora.

Josie veía todo desde el suelo a unos metros. Vio a la gran Freya Mikaelson destrozada acariciando sin parar la cabeza del animal y escucho sus susurros.

-Hope. No me dejes. No tú también… tienes que vivir y ser feliz… tenía que haber estado a tu lado… no debí haber dejado que volvieras… debí hacerlo mejor… –. Lloriqueo sin parar. Humedeciendo el pelaje con sus lágrimas.

Vio a Keelin tomando un respiro profundo. Intentando controlar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro hasta caer en el acero que enterró bajo las costillas del animal. Apretando sus labios para evitar que un sollozo escapara pero no se detuvo. Corto lo necesario para que su mano entrara en la cavidad.

Sintió como el aire le abandonaba a ella misma al ver toda la sangre que fluía del animal. Pronto se halló rodeada por los brazos de su hermana que como ella, lloraba en silencio al igual que su padre que frustrado pasó sus manos por sus cabellos y apretaba sus puños.

-¡Keelin! ¡Está empeorando! –. Grito Freya con pánico al escuchar cómo las respiraciones se apartaban más entre ellas.

-Lo se… tiene el pulmón perforado… necesito la maldita bala… –. Se quejó Keelin empujando más su brazo en la cavidad.

Josie sintió como la fuerza en su vínculo se iba perdiendo. Casi como si fuera el espejo del corazón de Hope y con desesperación se aferró a su mano.

-No te atrevas a dejarme –. Susurró una y otra vez entre sollozos.

-¡Lo tengo! –. Exclamó la doctora con una sonrisa leve en su rostro a la vez que sacaba el proyectil y lo lanzaba al suelo –Ahora faltan tres más…

Josie hizo una mueca al escucharla pero poco a poco sintió como su vínculo de volvía algo más fuerte.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cap_08**_

_La oscuridad era dominante. Ni siquiera era capaz de ver su propia mano frente a su rostro. Se sentía débil y atontada de una manera no muy disfrutable. Se sentía adolorida hasta el punto que ponerse de pie fue una tortura._

_Pero lo hizo. Gimiendo y soltando algunos respingos, Hope se levantó._

_Colocó su mano sobre su pecho adolorido y miro a su alrededor intentando ver algo. Lo que fuera pero solo había silencio y oscuridad._

_O al menos eso sintió al inicio. A los pocos segundos comenzó a sentir una presión, una intimidación que le dio la respuesta junto algunos de sus recuerdos._

_-Quiero mi cuerpo de regreso –. Dijo con firmeza sabiendo que era escuchada._

_Al girar se encontró frente a su lobo que se hallaba de pie a un par de metros de distancia y que evidentemente le miraba con desdén. Le dio un leve gruñido que la hizo sonreír._

_-No te pregunté si querías. Dije que quiero mi cuerpo. ¡Ahora!_

_Enseguida de su grito corrió hacia el lobo que reaccionó a ir a su encuentro con firmeza._

_Ambos saltaron y se encontraron con fuerza en el aire. Cayendo con uno como dominante._

_El lobo clavó sus garras en sus hombros y le gruño agresivamente en la cara…_

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Freya acariciaba una y otra vez a su sobrina. Esperando que el paso de su mano le guiara a la conciencia. El día había pasado y ahora el atardecer comenzaba a hacerse presente. Nadie se había movido del sitio. Todos le esperaban.

Alaric noto como el sol comenzaba a caer y se puso de pie para susurrarle algo a Dorian mientras Josie se acercaba con timidez hacia la bruja legendaria junto a su hermana que le seguía en silencio.

-¿Puedo acercarme? –. Susurró casi sin voz pero basto para que fuera oída.

Freya la miro y le sonrió sin fuerzas –Claro pero ten cuidado. Si notas que despierta, apártate.

Josie asintió y en silencio intercambio lugares con la rubia. Tomo la cabeza del lobo y la recostó sobre su regazo a la vez que su hermana se sentaba a su lado atreviéndose a acariciar el suave lomo del animal.

Freya fue directamente a los brazos de su esposa que la apretó con firmeza intentando darle algo de consuelo aunque sabía que no bastaría.

-La noche se acerca. Debemos llevarla a la escuela… hay luna llena –. Dijo Alaric acercándose a la pareja. La morena lo entendió pero la rubia se tensó al instante –Debemos meterla en una celda y esperar…

-¡No vas a poner a mi sobrina en una jaula! –. Rugió Freya con fuerza a la vez que se apartaba de su esposa para encararlo.

Keelin tomo su mano tratando de controlarla pero hasta ella pudo sentir la magia a punto de explotar con furia hacia el hombre que no se inmutó ante el grito.

Josie ignoro los gritos y se concentró solo en la loba que le parecía estar demasiado fría. Lágrimas se deslizaban en silencio por su rostro mientras su mano no dejaba de cepillar el grueso pelaje blanquizco donde la sangre resaltaba notoriamente. Impidiéndole olvidar lo que había pasado.

-Es por su seguridad y la de los estudiantes –. Se excusó el director.

-Me importan poco tus estudiantes –. Freya miro hacia el cuerpo de su sobrina –Hare lo que debí hacer desde hace meses y me la llevaré a casa.

Alaric no supo que decir o como evitarlo. Aun cuando quisiera y aunque Hope era de su familia, no podía evitar lo que pasaba y al ver su cuerpo ensangrentado y apenas con vida se preguntó si era lo mejor.

Mientras tanto. Keelin se acercó y con el mayor cuidado posible movió los vendajes para ver cómo estaban sanando las heridas. Escucho el casi silenciado sollozo de Josie y le sonrió con suavidad a la vez que tomaba su mano.

-Tranquila. Ella estará bien. Está empezando a sanar –. Susurró consolándola.

Josie asintió con fuerza varias ocasiones, como si intentará convencerse a sí misma pero un nuevo sollozo escapó de sus labios –Esto es mi culpa… si yo no… si yo fuera…

-Shhh... –. Keelin le dio una caricia a su cabeza mientras Lizzie le aferraba la mano con firmeza –No es cierto. No es tu culpa –. Bajo la mirada hacia su sobrina y sonrió con melancolía –Ella es una Mikaelson y siempre protegerá a su familia sin importar el costo. Perderte sería más doloroso que estás heridas.

Josie no pudo evitar sonreír levemente a sus palabras. O que su corazón revoloteara en su interior ante la emoción de ser importante para Hope pero fue apaciguado por el dolor de verla tan débil.

-Keelin. Puedes ir por la camioneta y meterla en el bosque lo más posible –. Soltó Freya al acercarse y se arrodilló para volver a poner sus manos en el lobo. Casi como una necesidad de cerciorarse de que seguía ahí. De que estaba viva –Prefiero que despierte cuando ya estemos a varios kilómetros. Es lo mejor.

-No evitará que se enfurezca –. Respondió su esposa.

-Lo sé pero ella tiene una promesa que cumplir. Espero que esté lo suficientemente presente para recordarlo.

Keelin no dijo más. Solo asintió en silencio y se puso de pie para pronto desaparecer entre los árboles sintiendo como las miradas de todos le seguían dolorosamente.

Josie quería decir algo.

Quería gritar y evitar que se la llevaran. Quería quedarse a su lado y cuidarla pero no había nada que decir. No le correspondía. Y eso le enfureció y entristeció más haciendo que sus lágrimas fluyeran sin parar.

En silencio vio como la loba fue elevada por la magia de su tía y como era llevada hasta una camioneta que de alguna forma se había colado lo suficiente entre los árboles para que no tuvieran que caminar mucho. Su hermana rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo intentando darle algo de consuelo mientras su padre con semblante derrotado caminaba a su lado.

Metieron a Hope en la parte trasera y Freya se sentó a su lado. Keelin se despidió con una silenciosa sonrisa triste y subió al asiento tras el volante.

La camioneta arranco y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

Josie dejó escapar un sonoro sollozo y su padre la aferró entre sus brazos con tristeza pero de golpe escucharon cómo la camioneta frenaba bruscamente y antes de saber lo que pasaba el sonido de un cristal destrozándose resonó en el bosque.

Josie y su familia comenzaron a correr hacia el sitio. Siendo ella la que lo hiciera con mayor rapidez gracias a la desesperación pero de pronto se vio siendo golpeada y tirada de espaldas.

Un gruñido le hizo abrir los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al lobo de nuevo sobre ella. No le clavó las garras o le gruñía. Solo le cubrió con su cuerpo y su agresión se dirigió hacia su padre y hermana que se detuvieron abruptamente al verla.

-Hope –. Susurro llamando la atención del animal que lentamente escondió sus colmillos para luego mirarla con suavidad con sus preciosos ojos ámbares brillantes.

Josie le sonrió y con precaución se atrevió a elevar su mano para acariciar el cuello del animal que se dejó sin dudar. Recargándose en la caricia mientras bajaba su cabeza y acariciaba con su hocico el costado del rostro de la morocha a la vez que daba un leve ronroneo.

-¿Hope…? –. Susurró Freya acercándose con las manos en alto.

El lobo no se apartó de la caricia de Josie pero giro la cabeza para ver a su tía que le sonrió a la vez que lágrimas humedecían su rostro. Soltó un quejido sonoro al verla y se lamentó volteando por un momento hacia donde el aroma a sangre a un demasiado fresca le guiaba. Un doloroso lamento escapo otra vez.

Freya asintió –Lo sé cariño. Sé que no querías hacerlo… no importa. Todo estará bien. Iremos a casa y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Al escucharla, el lobo dio un pequeño gruñido y sin que nadie lo esperada se recostó sobre Josie que la abrazo en silencio.

Nadie necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que decía.

El lobo volvió a restregar su rostro contra el de Josie y se atrevió a lamerle la mejilla lentamente mientras está sonreía y la acariciaba tras las orejas. Ignorando los sonidos de aversión de Lizzie.

-Bien. Eso es un claro no –. Dijo Keelin acercándose. Su esposa quiso negarse y por un momento estuvo a punto de volver a dormir al animal para llevársela pero fue detenida en silencio –Quiere estar a su lado. Déjala. Solo harás que se escape de nosotros y aún está herida.

Freya soltó un bufido pero asintió. Alaric casi sonrió pero se contuvo aunque su mirada preocupada no dejaba a su hija que estaba demasiado cerca del hocico de un feroz lobo pero pudo ver con demasiada claridad como este no le haría daño. Tal vez todo lo contrario. Ya había probado que mataría por ella.

Keelin se acercó algunos pasos y se acuclillo. Hope volteó a verla con intensidad y sin una pizca de amabilidad pero no le gruño.

-Ey pequeño lobo –. Susurró la morena sonriéndole y libero el cabello de su chongo permitiendo que su aroma fluyera en el aire con mayor libertad. El lobo se relajó casi al instante que la olfateo –Vamos. Estás sangrando. Necesito cambiar el vendaje y ver qué no te hayas roto los puntos.

Hope sintió como Josie se tensaba al escuchar eso. Con suavidad volvió su mirada a ella y lamió su mejilla intentando consolarla.

La morocha la miro a los ojos con preocupación –Anda. Deja que te curen. No me iré de tu lado.

El lobo la miro con intensidad como si buscará cualquier señal de falsedad pero no lo hallo. En su lugar encontró una súplica silenciosa que le hizo bufar.

Josie sonrió y casi juro que la vio poner ojos en blanco antes de colocar firmemente sus patas en el suelo sobre sus hombros e intentar levantarse. Fallando a los centímetros para caer sobre ella con un doloroso quejido que luego le hizo gruñir con frustración.

Keelin se acercó un poco más –¿Necesitas ayuda? –. El lobo le gruño como respuesta haciéndola reír por lo bajo a la vez que elevaba sus manos –Entiendo. Tan orgullosa como tu padre.

Hope volvió a gruñir aunque más amigable y en un instante tomo el impulso necesario para ponerse sobre sus patas. Apretando sus colmillos para silenciar el quejido que quiso escapar. Mirando hacia todos con superioridad como si no hubiera pasado nada hasta que la caricia de Josie volvió a llamar su atención haciéndola suavizar su semblante por completo.

-Hay que lindo. Eres un cachorrito –. Soltó Lizzie burlonamente. Ganándose un gruñido que la hizo saltar pero que no borró su sonrisa arrogante de su rostro.

El lobo bufo volteando hacia el lado contrario con indignación haciendo sonreír a todos al ver que estaba ahí. Dentro de toda esa fuerza, Hope estaba ahí.

Después de revisar y curar los cortes que el lobo se había hecho al atravesar el parabrisas trasero de la camioneta, todos subieron a ella. Josie se acomodó en la cajuela junto a Hope mientras los demás iban en los asientos.

Se dirigieron al viejo molino y al bajar el lobo dejo de caminar junto a la morocha para acercarse a olfatear el asiento del conductor. Soltando un pequeño lamento a la vez que con dolor se restregaba contra el sitio.

Keelin le miro con pesar –Lo sé. Aún huele a él…

-¿Él…? –. Pregunto Lizzie.

Freya miro la escena apretando sus labios por un momento. Sintiendo como su corazón se rompía –A mi hermano. Elijah. Este auto le pertenecía, se lo dejo a mi esposa antes de…

Las mellizas no dijeron más. Entendiendo lo que pasaba aunque todos estaban un poco sorprendidos de ver al lobo lamentar la perdida. No lo había hecho antes, o al menos no enfrente de nadie.

Josie quiso acercarse y consolarla pero no podía. Sentía que no le correspondía aunque en el momento en que la loba volvió a su lado, no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre su cabeza bajando lentamente por su cuello hacia su lomo como silencioso intento de consuelo. De mostrarle que estaba con ella.

Juntos entraron al sitio aunque Freya pronto se despidió un momento para apresurarse a poner una barrera protectora alrededor. Los lobos pronto serían liberados.

Josie y Lizzie prepararon un pequeño campamento de mantas y cojines en el suelo de la planta alta dónde había un sofá grande que dejaron a las señoras Mikaelson.

Alaric vio el andar débil pero firme de la loba y suspiro con desánimo sintiéndose tan inútil por no poder ayudar en algo.

-Tranquilo. Pronto estará bien –. Susurró Keelin a su lado.

-¿Estas segura? –. Pregunto el hombre con ansiedad.

Ella asintió aunque tenso su mirada –Me preocupa más cuánto tiempo vaya a estar en su forma lobuna. Dudo que vuelva a su cuerpo cuando el sol se levanté.

Alaric asintió –Entiendo. Yo también lo dudo.

-Y me preocupa tu hija –. El hombre volteó a verla confuso. Ella lo miro con sinceridad –Una vez que vuelva, no creo poder evitar que la llevemos a casa y por lo que veo. Josie no será feliz con eso.

-También lo veo –. Susurro Alaric a la vez que dejaba escapar un silencio suspiro preocupado mientras veía como sus hijas se sentaban en el suelo sobre su campamento.

Hope se acercó y dio algunas vueltas frente a ellas para luego recostarse, dejando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Josie que le sonrió con dulzura mientras le acariciaba.

Lizzie hizo una mueca al ver la parte del lobo que le tocaba –Ni pienses que voy a acariciarte el trasero, pervertida.

Hope la miro y le dio una mirada arrogante que hizo soltar una exclamación ofendida a la rubia mientras su hermana reía por lo bajo.

Al verla la rubia sonrió con malicia –Ese es el gusto de mi hermanita… aunque a ella le gusta más estrujar…

Josie la miro ofendida –¿De qué estás hablando? Yo jamás…

Las palabras y el color se perdieron de Josie al ver el teléfono de su hermana que sonreía triunfal mientras se lo mostraba.

Hope se estiro hacia atrás tratando de ver pero enseguida la morocha salto sobre ella cubriendo su cabeza con su torso.

-¡Borra eso! –. Exclamo con urgencia y una voz un poco más chillona de lo normal.

La rubia rio por lo bajo y guardo su teléfono antes de que su hermana se lo quitará –Jejejeje… Nah.

Josie gruño mientras su hermana no dejaba de reír y Hope asomaba su hocico entre sus brazos.

El sueño les llegó y las chicas cayeron profundamente dormidas luego de tan mal día. La vigilancia de los adultos se mantuvo sobre ellas toda la noche.

En especial sobre la loba que había intentado salir a correr al escuchar el llamado de la manada pero Josie pronto la hizo volver a sus brazos y seguir durmiendo como si nada pasara afuera.

Lizzie cumplió su promesa. No le acaricio el trasero aunque si lo tomo como almohada.

Algo que Josie disfruto fotografiar.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cap_09**_

El sol apenas salía cuando la loba despertó. Sentía como su corazón se agitaba y la ansiedad crecía en su pecho rogándole que corriera libremente pero un peso le detenía. Al voltear hacia su costado encontró el rostro de Josie que le abrazaba con suave firmeza mientras Lizzie murmuraba incoherencias acercándose más a su lomo y trasero que resultaban ser lo suficientemente cálidos para su gusto.

La ansiedad poco a poco fue dejando su pecho conforme sus ojos recorrían el rostro de la morocha. Se acomodó mejor para poder verla sin doblarse demasiado y no pudo evitar acercar su nariz y olfatearla un poco. Su semblante se suavizó visiblemente.

O al menos para Keelin que en silencio le observaba desde su sitio en el sofá dónde era aferrada por su esposa que había llorado silenciosamente parte de la noche. Casi recordándole a las noches posteriores a la muerte de sus hermanos.

-Es linda –. Se atrevió a susurrar llamando la atención de la loba que dejó salir su lengua como afirmación haciéndola reír –Y entiendo la necesidad que tienes por estar a su lado. Lista para protegerla con todas tus fuerzas pero… sabes que tienes que volver.

La loba gruño por lo bajo y dejo de verla para volver a centrarse en la chica que dormía. Mirándola con silenciosa adoración todo el tiempo.

Keelin suspiro preguntándose cuánto tendrían que luchar para que su sobrina volviera a la normalidad.

La mañana siguió avanzando. Solo un poco hasta que la hora del desayuno llegó.

Josie despertó lentamente. Sintiendo su vista nublada hasta que se aclaró lo suficiente para ver el rostro de la loba que la miro con dulzura para luego doblarse lo suficiente y darle una pequeña lamida en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír.

-Buenos días a ti también –. Susurró con voz áspera.

-Habla por ti –. Se quejó Lizzie sentándose y estirándose un poco –Es suavecita y cálida pero no lo suficientemente blanda para funcionar como almohada. Te doy un 6, felpudo.

La loba le miro indignada y al ser liberada de los brazos de la morocha, se puso de pie para encararla. La rubia se tensó pero trato de no mostrarlo aunque el animal lo percibió y casi se rio en su cara haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco y cruzará sus brazos sobre su pecho a la vez que miraba a otro lado. Al menos hasta que una larga lengua casi recorrió su rostro por completo haciéndola soltar un quejido de aversión.

Josie se rio sonoramente al verlo y al ver cómo la loba se alejaba con andar burlón. Luego una mueca se hizo visible al verla estirarse un poco, solo un poco porque fue notorio en su movimiento que sus heridas aún le molestaban.

Sus tías también lo vieron y se preocuparon por la falta de curación o la magia que usualmente exudaba la más joven de la familia.

Pasos se hicieron oír rompiendo el momento. Hope lo escucho y se tensó mirando hacia las escaleras. Lista para atacar pero se relajó visiblemente al ver a Alaric aparecer cargando una gran caja cerrada que con cuidado dejo en una mesa.

-Buen día. ¿Qué tal la noche? –. Pregunto intentando sonreír para ocultar su inquietud. Con su mirada reviso a sus hijas que ya andaban hacia él.

-Todo bien –. Afirmo Freya.

-Pues mi cuello duele y apesto a perro –. Bufo Lizzie haciendo sonreír a todos.

-Bien… Si. Eso es bueno –. Dijo con alivio. Luego sonrió –Les traje el desayuno.

La loba se acercó a olfatear la caja y su saliva fue evidente para todos que rieron al ver cómo comenzaba a ir y venir frente a ella mientras sus ojos no dejaban al director que rio por lo bajo.

-Supuse que tendrías hambre así que te traje algo bueno –. Aseguro el hombre con normalidad abriendo el paquete que dejó escapar deliciosos aromas pero entonces se detuvo –Antes de que lo olvide… te traje algo especial…

Soltó a la vez que buscaba por los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Saco una bolsa resellable llena de tocino a la que solo tuvo que correr el cierre para que apenas tuviera tiempo de elevar sus brazos.

Hope lo tacleo parándose sobre sus patas traseras y trato de saltar para quitarle la bolsa pero el peso fue demasiado para el hombre que cayó de espaldas.

-¡Papá! –. Gritaron al unísono las mellizas a la vez que las Mikaelson corrían hacia él, listas para luchar con un lobo hambriento.

Alaric rio sonoramente y aun luchando por alejar la bolsa del hocico del animal metió la mano y tomo algunas tiras que le ofreció –Sabia que lo amabas pero esto es demasiado…

La loba ignoro sus quejas y mastico con semblante demasiado feliz mientras todos sonreían aliviados.

Luego del susto inicial, volvieron a la repartición de alimentos.

Alaric no supo qué hacer con la loba. Mientras todos se sentaron en el campamento del suelo, supuso que lo mejor era darle su espacio. Sabiendo bien que a ningún animal le gustaba tener compañía mientras comía. Así que por seguridad dejo su plato lleno de deliciosos filetes de carne a un par de metros de dónde los demás se sentaron a comer.

Las Mikaelson estuvieron de acuerdo aunque Josie no tanto. Menos cuando le obligaron a darle la espalda para que no fuera a llamarla con su mirada.

Por un momento la loba ignoro el mundo. Se apresuró hacia la comida con sus ojos centrados en ella pero mientras masticaba el primer filete de la torre se dio cuenta de la lejanía de la morocha. Dejo de comer y los adultos lo notaron. Varias ocasiones vio hacia la espalda de Josie para luego ver su comida, como si estuviera tratando de decidir hasta que lo hizo. Sus ojos casi brillaron al hacerlo.

Abrió su hocico todo lo que pudo para tomar varios filetes y luego con orgullo camino hacia la morocha que le sintió venir pero no volteó. Su padre se lo prohibió diciendo algo de respeto. Solo volteó un poco cuando la loba se recostó en el suelo a su espalda, recargando su costado en ella y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Hope mastico feliz su comida y hasta se tomó un momento para molestar a Lizzie que se quejó de que no pudiera masticar con el hocico cerrado pero por lo demás trato de no molestar a Josie. Para todos fue evidente como intento que no viera la carne y como al terminar sumergió su hocico en agua para quitar todo rastro del aroma antes de volver a su lado. Se recostó y metió su hocico bajo el brazo de la morocha que le dejo para que se recargara en su regazo, moviéndose solo para recibir las frutas que está le ofrecía como el día anterior.

Freya observaba maravillada y preocupada la interacción. Era un poco raro ver a un enorme lobo tan tranquilo y amable junto a humanos. Era evidente cuánta era su devoción por Josie que luego de desayunar fue a caminar por el pequeño espacio frente al molino para que el lobo hiciera ejercicio. Parecía solo un perro dando un paseo junto a su compañera y aunque las mellizas iban a cada lado, era evidente quien era su dueña.

Era lindo de ver pero en silencio se preguntaba si realmente está personalidad básicamente neutra entre sus dos existencia era la dominante. Quizás un producto de su control. Y si cuando Josie se alejara habría algún cambio.

Ya lo averiguarían pronto y con ello en mente comenzó a recorrer la cercanía del edificio que tomarían como base ya que Hope se había negado a irse, ni a la cercana mansión familiar. Susurró hechizos de barrera y ocultamiento, para ahuyentar curiosos y hasta para alejar vampiros. Todo lo que pudo pensar para que nadie más saliera herido, realmente solo para proteger los sentimientos de su sobrina que sin duda se sentiría muy culpable de lastimar a alguien más.

El momento llego.

Alaric paso saliva sonoramente y tomo las manos de sus hijas en el instante en que Keelin convenció a Hope para que la acompañará al piso superior para revisar sus heridas. La loba no quería que lo hiciera frente a Josie. Podía sentir como se entristecía y eso no le agradaba pero tampoco quería alejarse demasiado pero al final le siguió.

En cuanto el lobo desapareció y Freya se asomó por el espacio de una ventana asintiendo, el hombre jalo a sus hijas fuera del territorio mágico. Josie quiso negarse pero su padre no le dejo y su hermana le convenció de que fueran a darse un baño y tal vez descansar en una cama o a clases y que después volverían. Tuvo que prometérselo para que la morocha caminara sin resistirse aunque con la mirada baja.

Realmente no quería dejarla.

Hope lo noto. Quizás gracias a su olfato o sus orejas. No estaba segura pero también sintió como la calidez del vínculo disminuía levemente como silenciosa señal. Apenas lo suficiente para que fuera notorio pero basto.

Dio un salto poniéndose de pie y empujando a Keelin que se asustó un poco pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo por completo antes de ver a la loba correr por el sitio y casi saltar las escaleras cayendo bruscamente al tropezar en los escalones.

-¡Hope!

El grito de Freya fue escuchado por Josie y su familia que se detuvieron para voltear. Apenas habían pasado la barrera mágica cuando el lobo salió corriendo del viejo molino.

Alaric se apresuró a sujetar a su hija y el animal gruño lanzándose sobre ellos. O al menos lo intento. Con fuerza, en el aire se estrelló con la invisible barrera. El golpe sordo resonó dolorosamente y aunque aturdió al animal, esté se forzó a volverse a poner de pie casi al instante y sacudir la cabeza para volver a intentarlo.

Desesperada gruño mientras se golpeaba con la barrera. Gimoteo a la vez que empujaba con todas sus fuerzas y lloriqueo mientras sus garras cavaban buscando alguna forma de llegar a Josie que le miraba con dolor.

Todos observaban. Entre sorprendidos y dolidos por su lucha con ternura oculta en sus miradas.

La morocha intento volver a su lado casi al instante pero su padre no le dejo. La sostuvo entre sus brazos con firmeza a pesar de sus ruegos que con enojo se calmaron al ver que no serían escuchados.

-Hope cálmate –. Dijo dolorosamente al ver que no se detenía en sus golpes –Te vas a volver a lastimar… cálmate por favor –. Lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro y fueron olidas por la loba que lucho aún más. Mirándola a los ojos. Mostrándole su desesperación por estar a su lado –Por favor…

Freya junto a Keelin la miraban a un par de metros de distancia. No sabían que pensar o sentir de lo que veían aunque era evidente que cada lloriqueo dado por el animal les dolía.

La rubia endureció su semblante –Alaric. Llévatela ya.

Josie le miro con enojo –¡No! No quiero dejarla. Suéltame.

El director negó y puso más fuerza en su agarre –Debes hacerlo. No puedes quedarte con ella todo el tiempo que esté así.

-¡Es mi culpa que esté así! –. Exclamó con enojo la morocha.

En respuesta. Hope gruño con enojo hacia el hombre que se tensó al ver sus ojos dorados y amenazantes fijos en él.

Freya dio un paso más con enojo –¡Ya! Váyanse. Solo están alargando esto.

Josie le miro dolidamente. No quería ser la culpable del dolor de la loba pero tampoco quería dejarla.

Lizzie tomo la mano de su hermana haciendo que volteara –Volveremos más tarde. Lo prometo.

Ella asintió levemente creyendo en su hermana. Su tono serio y firme le dijo que le apoyaría aunque tuvieran que pelear con los adultos.

Alaric dio un suspiro –No la vas a abandonar. La dejaras un rato solo para que puedas descansar mientras intentan que vuelva a su cuerpo. Más tarde podemos volver. Lo prometo.

Miro en el rostro de su padre buscando alguna señal de mentira pero no lo encontró. Lentamente dejo de luchar a la vez que sus ojos se fijaban en los de la loba que le suplicaba en silencio.

-Volveré más tarde –. Susurró y se forzó en darse la vuelta comenzando su camino de regreso a la escuela.

Lizzie aferró su mano mientras avanzaban. A cada paso que daban podían escuchar el lloriqueo del animal y sus aullidos potentes llamándola. A cada paso más lágrimas escapaban y caían por su rostro.

-Hope –. Freya intento llamarla en cuanto los Saltzman se perdieron entre los árboles y quiso dar un paso hacia ella pero su esposa le detuvo.

-Espera –. Susurró Keelin viendo como el pelaje sobre el lomo del lobo se erizaba.

Este dio la vuelta lentamente hacia ellas. Gruñendo por lo bajo con enojo y mostrando sus colmillos por completo.

Ahora tenían la respuesta a su pregunta. Frente a ellas estaba al fin un lobo sin un ápice de humanidad listo a desgarrarlas.

Pero eso no intimido a la rubia que la miro con severidad –No me gruñas así, señorita. Ella debe ir a descansar y a sus clases. Lo sabes.

Hope gruño con más fuerza y bajo su cabeza lista para atacar.

Keelin se tensó y dio un paso al frente permitiendo que sus ojos brillarán –No me hagas doblegarte.

El gruñido de la mujer solo molesto más a la loba que le miro retadoramente con arrogancia y dio un salto en su sitio invitándola a qué lo intentará a la vez que ladraba con potencia para luego volver a gruñir mostrando sus colmillos.

-Te lo dije –. Soltó Freya a la vez que hacia un movimiento de mano.

Al siguiente instante. Justo cuando Hope se disponía a correr hacia ellas, cayó al suelo inconsciente luego de solo un paso.


	10. Chapter 10

_Lentamente Hope atravesaba la oscuridad con la simple esperanza de que tal vez hubiera alguna salida. Algo que le llevara a la conciencia o control sin que su lobo tuviera que acceder a ello. Temerosa de lo que en ella pudiera encontrar. Era su subconsciente. Sus peores pesadillas estaban ahí._

_Una suave tonada en el fondo le produjo un estremecimiento. Sus pasos se volvieron menos seguros mientras su mirada recorría su entorno erráticamente._

_Conocía la canción. Tal vez la había olvidado o se obligó a ello pero sabía perfectamente que era lo que escuchaba. Y quien la interpretaba._

_Un viejo vals a piano._

_No quiso pensar en ello. El miedo de que el momento apareciera ante ella era demasiado pero por un instante se permitió recordar el rostro amable de su tío Elijah que le miraba con adoración mientras una pequeña versión de ella, de no más de 7 años se hallaba sentada en la alfombra casi a su lado._

_La imagen se esfumo ante sus ojos que se cerraron de golpe y se forzó a dejar de recordar más. No quería recordar más. Sabía que en algún momento sus padres aparecerían en la escena y no quería verlos. No podía._

_Sus pasos se detuvieron en el instante en que se percató que el volumen de la música aumentaba. El pánico hizo acelerar su corazón y se hizo presente en su rostro a la vez que retrocedía lentamente como si la oscuridad frente a ella fuera algún animal feroz listo para atacar._

_Se dio la vuelta queriendo correr pero la oscuridad a su espalda se iba aclarando como el inicio de un amanecer. Su mandíbula se tensó e intento prepararse para lo que fuera que su cabeza le mostrara aunque sabía que de nada serviría._

_Su lobo apareció._

_Caminando hacia ella que vio como parecía que el aferraba la cuerda del telón de fondo que se iba mostrando a su espalda con mayor claridad._

_-No... –. Susurro Hope reconociendo el lugar que iba tomando forma –No quiero estar aquí._

_Su lobo no se detuvo y el bayou se presentó tan claro ante sus ojos que parecía estar ahí. Se sentía ahí y su respiración comenzó a temblar mientras su garganta casi se cerraba al ver la casa de su madre._

_Su hogar._

_Lagrimas se formaron y se dio la vuelta prefiriendo el recuerdo con su tío pero solo el bayou le rodeaba. Se dejó caer de rodillas a la vez que su cabeza se sacudía negando lentamente._

_-Por favor... no aquí… –. Susurro con dolor._

_Su lobo se detuvo frente a ella. Mirando a su alrededor con deleite aunque jamás había corrido por el lugar. Nunca se lo había permitido._

_Al escucharla, le dio un pequeño quejido seguido por un lamento._

_Hope apretó los dientes intentando que un sollozo no escapara de su pecho –Sé... sé que es nuestro hogar pero no puedo... No puedo estar aquí sin ella... no quiero..._

_Lagrimas escaparon por sus mejillas mientras veía con demasiada claridad a su madre saliendo de la casa. Una versión más joven de ella le seguía con una sonrisa y juntas se sentaron en las escaleras del porche._

_Hayley se sentó tras ella y con suavidad comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos a la vez que sonreía amorosamente viendo el dibujo que ella estaba haciendo._

_Hope dio un respingo al sentir el toque de su madre como si estuviera ahí. Como si estuviera pasando en ese instante y su corazón se rompió. Desconsoladas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro a la vez que el sollozo que tanto trato de aprisionar se liberó sonoramente._

_Su lobo se acercó soltando un profundo lamento a la vez que se recargaba contra ella. Escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho y como un cachorro lloro junto a la niña que lo aferro entre sus brazos._

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, o al menos eso le parecía a Josie que ansiosamente miraba el reloj sobre la chimenea de la sala de estar de la escuela.

De alguna manera su padre y hermana le habían convencido para salir de su habitación. No quería. Lo único que deseaba era volver junto a Hope. Cada que recordaba su llanto se le rompía el corazón pero le habían forzado a quedarse y prometer que no iría por su cuenta. No era seguro, le había dicho su padre luego de ver el enojo de la loba por apartarla de su lado pero ella no lo creía.

Lizzie le había dicho que tenía un trabajo pendiente que no pudo terminar el día anterior. De esa forma es que le convenció a salir de su habitación y al principio no le creyó. Era Lizzie y tenía tendencia a exagerar pero al verla correr por la biblioteca y rebuscar entre sus apuntes se dio cuenta que era verdad. Al menos no tenía que enojarse con ella por mentirle.

No quería estar ahí. Su pierna saltando ansiosamente lo gritaba y sus manos inquietas eran una bandera roja. No pudo evitar desear que Hope estuviera ahí y sostuviera su mano dándole su usual mirada suave que aceleraba su corazón pero también le decía que todo estaría bien. Y ella siempre le creía.

Nada estaba bien. Hope no estaba ahí y no podía evitar sentir que su pecho le dolía. Lágrimas no dejaban de amenazar con su caída pero hasta el momento las estaba controlando.

Lizzie se puso de pie y descuidadamente le dijo que volvía en un momento.

Realmente no le escucho. Sus ojos estaban en el reloj que apenas iba a marcar las tres de la tarde y sus labios se apretaron al recordar que volverían al bosque hasta las cinco para llevarles comida a las Mikaelson. A todas.

Penélope se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado –Hola JoJo.

-Hola –. Saludo descuidadamente.

La pelinegra la miro con preocupación. La conocía y reconocía todos sus tics ansiosos. Tal vez lo que más le preocupara es que los tuviera todos a la vez. Estaba confusa. Ayer había visto que era feliz y ahora estaba a segundos de llorar. Se preguntó si debía golpear a Hope por entristecerla.

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

-Me alegro que estés bien, ya me enteré de lo que pasó.

Josie volteó a verla –¿Cómo?

Penélope sonrió al captar su atención –Los niños de primaria no son los mejores para guardar secretos. Así que dime. ¿Dónde abandonaste a tu cachorro?

La morocha sintió que su pecho se estrujaba. Dónde la abandono. Si. Ella la había abandonado aun cuando le había rogado que no lo hiciera y no pudo más. Lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin control por su rostro.

Penélope se sobresaltó y quiso tocarla pero la morocha se alejó de su toque.

No quería su consuelo. No la quería a ella.

Se puso de pie de un salto negando y se fue corriendo. Casi chocando con su hermana a la entrada del sitio.

-¿Jo…? –. Pregunto en voz alta Lizzie visiblemente confundida. Regreso corriendo al sofá a buscar sus cosas y fue entonces que vio a la bruja desconcertada mirando el sitio por dónde se había ido la morocha –Bien hecho, satán.

Gruño antes de salir corriendo siguiendo a su hermana.

Penélope solo pudo susurrar –¿Ahora que dije…?

Lizzie aceleró sus pasos por el pasillo, a punto de mandar al demonio la prohibición de correr por estos. El dolor en su pecho era leve pero claro y solo podía venir de su hermana.

Casi tacleo la puerta de su habitación. Encontrando a Josie tirada en el suelo con su cabeza y brazos sobre su cama llorando desconsoladamente.

-Jo. ¿Qué pasa? –. Dijo dejándose caer a su lado. Tirando de ella para aferrarla entre sus brazos.

-La deje… la abandoné cuando ella… ella me rogó… yo… duele… –. Lloriqueo Josie contra su pecho –Le dije que no lo haría… que podía soportar lo que sea… y no lo hice… la traicione…

-Oh, Josie –. Su hermana apretó su agarre –Ella lo entenderá.

-No. No lo hará –. Dijo Josie apretando sus puños –Le dolió… pude sentirlo… le rompió el corazón… está tan enojada y triste… y asustada… y le duele… le duele mucho…

Josie dejó escapar un sonoro sollozo y como una niña pequeña lloro en los brazos de su hermana que estaba confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?

-El vínculo. Creo que al fin lo entiendo… es un… es un espejo de lo que siente… –. Susurró casi sin voz abrazando con mayor fuerza su mano contra su pecho.

Lizzie frunció el ceño y se calló el mal chiste de la correa mágica que pasó por su cabeza para consolar a su hermana hasta que un poderoso golpe mágico hizo que se estremecieran al unísono.

-¿Qué demonios…?

Josie cerró los ojos con fuerza –Ahora está furiosa.

**oooXoooXooo**

El lobo se despertó de golpe y sacudió su cabeza con furia en cuanto se puso de pie. Confuso miro a su alrededor mientras dejaba escapar pequeños gruñidos.

Freya la miro con curiosidad mientras su esposa se interponía en su camino para que no se acercara –¿Hope?

La loba daba pequeños pasos de un lado a otro. Como si intentará entender lo que pasó o como había vuelto a aquel sitio. No dejaba de gruñir. La ansiedad martilleaba en su cabeza.

-Hope –. Volvió a llamarle Freya logrando que le mirada –¿Cómo te sientes?

El lobo le gruño profundamente. Le recordaba y al mirar hacia el suelo noto los trazos mágicos que acrecentaron su enojo.

Keelin sujeto a su esposa con firmeza –Infeliz. Sin duda se siente infeliz. Freya retrocede.

-No. Puedo hacerlo… quizás el que estuviera inconsciente le facilito aferrarse a su forma lobuna.

Los ojos ámbar de la loba se fijaron en la pareja y gruño a la vez que bajaba su cabeza y su pelaje se erizaba.

-Si, bueno… no creo que ahora sea un buen momento de intentarlo de nuevo –. Susurró la morena antes de hacer que sus ojos brillarán y un gruñido de advertencia saliera de su boca –Necesita espacio…

El lobo gruño al reto y dio un salto hacia enfrente haciéndolas retroceder torpemente hasta caer al suelo dónde les volvió a gruñir mostrándoles sus colmillos por completo.

"_No te atrevas a hacerles daño. Aléjate de ellas"_. Grito Hope con firmeza.

El lobo sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

Las Mikaelson lo observaron con curiosidad, en especial cuando comenzó a resoplar y gruñir como si estuviera peleando con alguien.

-¿Está…? –. Susurró Freya.

Keelin se puso de pie lentamente y le ayudo a su esposa sin quitar sus ojos del animal –Eso creo.

Freya sonrió esperanzada e intento dar un paso hacia el animal pero su esposa la hizo retroceder de golpe a la vez que el lobo volvía a centrar su atención en ellas.

-Dejémosla en paz un rato.

Freya quiso negarse pero el lobo de nuevo les gruño e intento lanzarse sobre ellas. Keelin lo sujeto en el aire de los costados de su cuello sintiendo el aliento caliente del animal que ladro furioso –¡Corre!

La rubia no tuvo más que obedecer y salió del área limitada por su hechizo de barrera. Su esposa apretó los dientes al sentir como las garras del lobo arañaban sus antebrazos pero aun así no lo soltó hasta que vio a la rubia a salvó. Luego con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo por los aires apenas unos metros hacia atrás haciéndolo caer de espaldas para tener tiempo de correr.

El lobo se dio la vuelta con agilidad y la persiguió.

"_¡Detente!"_

El grito le hizo cerrar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza con molestia trastabillando. Keelin alcanzo a cruzar la barrera solo por unos segundos antes de que el animal le atrapará y en cambio este se estrelló con fuerza contra la magia que soporto el impacto.

Freya corrió hacia su esposa –¿Estas bien?

-Si –. Se quejó Keelin mirando los cortes –No son profundos, solo tengo que limpiarlos –. Miro al lobo que seguía observándolas –¿Estas vacunada?

El lobo resoplo y se dio la vuelta aunque les dio una leve mirada de suave de disculpa que fue clara para ambas mujeres que sonrieron.

-Está ahí –. Susurró la rubia feliz.

La morena sonrió –Lo está y según parece tiene voz. Casi como si se hubieran intercambiado los lugares.

El lobo gruño a la nada.

"_No puedes hacer eso de nuevo o te juro que encontraré la manera de bloquearte por siempre"_. Dijo Hope con enojo.

El lobo resoplo como respuesta y sin más comenzó a correr alejándose de la vista de las mujeres.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Josie miro ansiosamente a todos lados en cuanto regreso al viejo molino.

Alaric vio a las mujeres fuera de la barrera. El mismo había marcado el límite con un listón que ondeaba al viento. Suspiro con desánimo –No funcionó. ¿Qué paso?

Freya volteó a verlos –Pues mi sobrina intento arrancarme la cabeza. Aún no sé si fue por apartarla de Josie o por despertarla.

-O ambos –. Susurró Lizzie.

Keelin le sonrió –Definitivamente ambos.

Josie había ignorado la conversación. Su atención estaba en el viejo molino dónde no había ni rastro del lobo y apretó su mano en un puño intentando llamarlo sin saber si esto funcionaria.

-Da igual. Que son unos gruñidos y mordidas entre familia –. Soltó Freya animada.

Lizzie le miro con incredulidad mientras su padre bajaba la caja de comida a la vez que le miraba con curiosidad.

-Te ves feliz. ¿Por qué estás feliz? –. Pregunto a la vez que sacaba una manta de la caja.

Keelin se acercó y le ayudo a extenderla en el suelo –No pudo hacerla volver a su forma humana pero creemos que ahora Hope tiene voz en su cabeza. Cómo el lobo lo tiene cuando ella es ella.

Alaric asintió y sonrió levemente. Eso era bueno, o al menos eso pensó.

-Pero sigue siendo un felpudo –. Se quejó Lizzie al sentarse en el suelo junto a su padre.

Freya asintió entusiasmada –Lo es pero solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que pueda hacerla volver. Un tirón más.

La joven bruja asintió mirando hacia su hermana –Espero que sea pronto –. Susurró haciendo que los adultos notarán la tristeza de la morocha que seguía buscando –Jo. Vamos a comer.

Josie les miro con un puchero –Pero…

Su hermana le sonrió –Tranquila, ya vendrá. Además, traje un arma secreta –. De la caja saco una bolsa de tocino y la abrió dejando que el delicioso aroma fuera llevado por el viento –Aunque a este paso tal vez necesite ver a un cardiólogo pronto.

Josie sonrió levemente a la vez que se sentaba junto a su hermana y recibía su caja de comida.


	11. Chapter 11

El lobo jugaba tranquilamente en un rió. La barrera había sido extendida por un gran territorio justo para que tuviera espacio para correr y lo había hecho con todas sus fuerzas.

Hope podía sentir como la ansiedad en su pecho había disminuido y aunque no quería darle algún pretexto supuso que por ello es que había atacado con tanta facilidad a pesar de sus órdenes.

Habían perseguido a algunos animales y corrido sin dirección. Eso ayudo a que ahora su lobo calmado tratará de atrapar un pez aunque no había demasiados pero solo era un juego que lo hacía saltar en el agua como un perro cualquiera.

El lobo casi atrapó un pez pero este se le escapó del hocico justo cuando se lo iba a comer. Hope rio al verlo y él le gruño como respuesta.

"_No me culpes por no saber pescar. Somos un lobo, no un oso"_

El lobo resoplo y con cierto enojo infantil se echó en el agua que casi lo cubría por completo pero la frescura le relajaba. Lo calmaba.

Una calidez inundó su pecho de pronto y las orejas del lobo se levantaron mientras Hope notaba el resplandor del vínculo.

Este le gritaba que corriera. Era un fuerte llamado en su pecho y corazón. El aroma de Josie le golpeó así como una necesidad de asegurarse de que se encontraba a salvó.

Su lobo se resistió por algunos momentos casi gruñendo cuando no podía hacer desaparecer la sensación pero eventualmente se puso de pie y aunque quiso fingir indiferencia. Sus patas golpearon con firmeza el suelo a cada paso para alargarlos.

Hope sonrió levemente. Reconocía esa frustración de no poder mantenerse alejada aunque toda su razón se lo dijera.

Para ella. Josie era imposible de borrar en su corazón y siempre debilitaba su mente hasta que solo ella y su bienestar importaba.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Josie se hallaba sentada junto a su hermana. Está había traído su mochila con ella así que trataba de ayudarle un poco en su trabajo atrasado mientras los adultos conversaban a sus espaldas.

La magia de la barrera frente a ellas era electrizante y casi reconfortante pero no lo suficiente como para que calmara su inquietud.

No ver a la loba dejo de ser doloroso para volverse preocupante. No podía dejar de pensar en escenarios dónde esta se lastimaba con las cosas más alarmantes como una trampa de cazador o tropezar con una rama hacia un barranco. Su imaginación era lo peor.

Algo llamo su atención. La calidez en el vínculo poco a poco se fue haciendo notoria y su mirada con anticipación comenzó a buscar por el sitio.

Solo un par de minutos después pudo ver unos preciosos ojos ámbar centellando entre los árboles al otro lado de dónde ella se encontraba. Oculto entre la fauna pudo reconocer un manto blanquizco que se quedó inmóvil y bajo. Le estaba acechando.

La posibilidad de que se diera la vuelta y volviera a desaparecer le asusto.

Dio un salto poniéndose de pie a la vez que tomaba la bolsa de tocino y corrió dentro de la barrera.

-¡Josie! –. Exclamó Lizzie lanzando sus cosas a un lado para seguir a su hermana.

-¡Chicas…! –. Alaric quiso seguirlas pero Keelin lo sujeto.

-Quieto –. Susurró manteniendo su agarre firme mientras su mirada se centraba en el lobo al otro lado.

Alaric quiso luchar y negarse pero la morena no le dejo ir a la vez que Freya avanzaba solo lo suficiente para entrar en la barrera. No quería entrometerme en el espacio del lobo. No quería que le odiase y le apartará.

Josie se detuvo en medio del espacio y le sonrió con suavidad. Al verlo, Lizzie se quedó unos pasos tras la morocha y se concentró en sentir la magia a su alrededor asegurándose de tener algo para defenderse en caso de ser necesario.

El lobo no se movió. Solo la miro desde la distancia sintiendo como su pecho se relajaba al verla a salvó sin ninguna huella del trauma que había pasado el día anterior. El mismo que le había hecho estar tan pegado a ella intentando consolarla en silencio a su manera aunque también por sus egoístas razones que no le parecieron tan malas.

Que de malo había en querer estar a su lado asegurándole que nada en el mundo podría dañarla.

Josie sintió como la preocupación se desvanecía siendo un suspiro profundo lo único que lo mostraba al mundo. Lo había hecho tan sonoro que supuso que hasta su padre histérico lo había escuchado aunque también dudaba que le hubiera puesto la suficiente atención a ello. Por el momento, sacarlas de ese sitio peligroso era lo único que estaba en la mente de Alaric y su hija lo sabía pero no le importo.

Ya había escuchado y obedecido. Ya había sido la niña buena y ahora solo quería seguir lo que su corazón le dictaba. Cuando se trataba de Hope siempre era lo mismo, al menos hasta que sus miedos gritaran demasiado alto como ahora empezaban a ser.

Ver qué la loba no se acercaba comenzó a preocuparle. Podía ver cómo no hacia amago de avanzar y en su lugar su cabeza comenzó a voltear hacia atrás. Hacia la libertad y simplicidad de estar en el bosque.

Verlo tenso a Josie. Tenía miedo.

Miedo de que se alejara. De que le alejara. De que volviera a ser fría con ella. De que no confiara de nuevo.

Así que sin pensar en la cordura de su padre o de su hermana, dio algunos pasos más hacia el centro del espacio. Hasta entrometerme en la mitad que le pertenecía a la loba que dejó de ver a su espalda para centrarse solo en ella. Eso le gustó. Le hizo sonreír al instante y le dio ánimos para atreverse a arrodillarse en el sitio y tomar algunas tiras de tocino.

-Hope –. Le llamo con suavidad –Es hora de comer. Ven. Trajimos muchas cosas ricas.

La loba no hizo ningún movimiento. En su lugar, bajo más su cabeza hasta casi echarse en el sitio ocultándose tras los matorrales. Si no fuera por sus ojos quizás lo hubiera logrado.

La sonrisa de Josie se desvaneció al ver su comportamiento y se acercó un poco más sin importarle el daño en sus rodillas.

-Anda Hope. Ven… ven conmigo –. Susurró.

"_No lo hagas… no la lastimes por algo que sabías que pasaría._

_No hay manera en que la dejen con nosotros. Somos la gran loba mala ¿Recuerdas?"_

El logo gruño por lo bajo y evidentemente volteó a su espalda aunque de reojo mantenía a la morocha en su visión.

"_Acabamos de matar a tres hombres. Despedazamos los cuerpos en un baño de sangre. ¿Cómo se supone que sea seguro que la dejen estar con nosotros?_

_¿Cómo se supone que aún puedan confiar?"_

El lobo sacudió visiblemente su cabeza y soltó gruñidos y quejidos molestos, casi dolidos que fueron escuchados por todos.

Josie sintió como su corazón se volvía a estrujar al escucharla. Su rostro mostró su sentir con demasiada claridad.

Como si leyera su mente susurró con firme seguridad –No eres mala. Sé que no me harás daño, o a ninguno de nosotros.

-Habla por ti –. Afirmo Lizzie. Su hermana volteó a verla molesta pero está agrego ignorándola –Yo estoy bastante segura de que alguna vez ha pensado en arrancarme la cabeza.

La loba que se había tensado por un momento se relajó y entre abrió su hocico casi formando una sonrisa que pronto volvió a ocultar a la vez que unía su mirada con la de Josie que le rogaba en silencio.

En su interior. Hope bufo _"Dijiste que no la lastimarías… es claro que ambos somos las peores opciones para tener cerca"._

La loba bufo con cierto enojo y se forzó a dar un paso al frente haciendo que Josie se animará a la vez que veía la duda cruzando por sus ojos ámbar. El silencioso temor que siempre rondaba por los ojos cristalinos de la cobriza.

Hope podía ver a Josie a través de los ojos del lobo y sintió que su pecho se contraía al verla tan temerosa de su rechazo. Justo como todas las veces anteriores a lo largo de sus vidas cuando intentaba ser su amiga. Y realmente quiso que fuera tan fácil como antes rechazarla pero no lo era. No quería.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente antes de dejar escapar sus palabras. Antes de ayudar a su propia locura pero aun así lo hizo _"Anda. Dijiste que eras más valiente que yo. Pruébalo y sé bueno"._

Josie sonrió abiertamente al ver cómo el lobo avanzaba con lentitud. Pudo sentir a su hermana absorber algo de magia a su alrededor y escuchar a su padre quejarse para luego tomar su ballesta y apuntar haciendo que Keelin reaccionara a interponerse en el tiro mirándolo con agresividad.

Pero nada de eso le importo. Ni al lobo que no dejo de avanzar aunque noto las silenciosas agresiones. Todas ellas pero no sé permitió reaccionar. Era casi un instinto, no ser lo que se esperaba de ella y Hope sonrió con orgullo en su cabeza.

Se detuvo a un metro de distancia de la morocha que le sonrió en todo momento y acercó su mano ofreciendo la comida.

El lobo le miro y dio solo los pasos suficientes para tomarlos. Luego retrocedió y mastico bajando su hocico pero sus ojos no dejaron a la joven que se apresuró a tomar otro puño de la bolsa.

Repitiendo el ejercicio hasta que el tocino se acabó.

La loba le dio una última mirada a la morocha y comenzó a darse la vuelta. Ambos sintieron como la tristeza fluía con claridad por el vínculo pero esta vez Hope no se atrevió a decir nada. No quería forzarlo. No quería forzarla pero sobretodo tenía miedo de ser la causa de tanto malestar en alguien.

De ser importante.

La última vez que lo había sido resultó en muerte. No quería repetirlo. No quería que Josie sufriera por su causa. Solo quería protegerla.

Todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos aturdieron al lobo que solo pudo fruncir el ceño como muestra de su confusión. Lanzándolo al límite de seguir su instinto y correr hacia la libertad.

-No te vayas –. Susurró la morocha con lágrimas en sus ojos –No me dejes.

Solo ese pequeño susurró basto para que el lobo aclarada su mente y aunque aún tenía a Hope ordenándole que se alejara. Se echó en el sitio. Dejando a un lado a la morocha a la que veía de reojo pero no volteó a verla. No por varios momentos. Que fuera débil hacia ella no significaba que hubiera olvidado su enojo y con orgullo mantuvo su cabeza alta.

Josie le miro con tristeza y bajo la mirada con arrepentimiento –Sé que estas molesta y lo entiendo. Te dije que estaría a tu lado pasara lo que pasara pero no pude –. Negó silenciosamente sintiendo como el enojo consigo misma comenzaba a calentar su interior de nuevo –Debí luchar más por hacerlo. Pude haber hecho tantas cosas y no lo hice. Y con ello te lastime… –. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. El lobo se estremeció al sentir su tristeza con tintes de dolor disuelto en la mezcla pero aun así se negó a voltear o acercarse –Sé que herí tu confianza. Que te herí y realmente lo siento mucho… –. Mas lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro pero su mirada al fin se elevó para ver el perfil del animal –Lo siento tanto y ni siquiera sé cómo puedo lograr que me perdones… solo puedo pedir que te atrevas de nuevo y me dejes estar a tu lado. Esta vez no me iré. Lo prometo… No podría…

La loba se mantuvo mirando hacia el bosque y cerro sus ojos disfrutando del viento golpeando su pelaje. Bajo su hocico apuntando su nariz hacia la tierra esperando que este aroma reconfortante fuera lo suficiente para calmarla pero la ansiedad de ver triste a la morocha le estaba rodeando hasta dejarla sin espacio para pensar.

De manera real, le dolía su dolor en su propio pecho o quizás solo fuera el propio por sentirse responsable de él. No estaba segura pero lo único que deseaba era rodearla entre sus brazos. No puedo evitar voltear levemente hacia ella viendo como las lágrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas y sus labios se mantenían apretados en un leve puchero adorable. Suspiro lentamente y cerro sus ojos.

"_Sabes que es estúpido ¿No?"_. Soltó Hope con debilidad y sumisión, sonriendo levemente _"Ni cuando no éramos amigas podíamos apartarnos… no de ella…"._

La loba se tensó de pronto. Se puso de pie y miro hacia el bosque.

Josie sintió que el corazón se le rompía al ver que se disponía a correr lejos de ella pero entonces el lobo se dio la vuelta y avanzo lentamente los pasos que les alejaba. Con su nariz húmeda empujo su mano un poco escuchando atentamente como los adultos que se habían mantenido silenciosos ahora volvían a hacer escándalo por su cercanía. Bufo con enojo pero se concentró en la mano de la morocha que no se movió y solo le miraba con curiosidad con una sonrisa suave oculta hasta que le sintió olfatear contra su piel para luego lamer su mano repetidas ocasiones hasta pasar su lengua por cada centímetro de su piel.

-Asco –. Susurro Lizzie a su espalda con aversión en su voz.

La loba elevo una de sus cejas y abrió su hocico dejando caer su larga lengua a la vez que miraba profundamente a la rubia que se estremeció.

-Ni te atrevas o te juro que te rapare –. Soltó Lizzie retrocediendo algunos pasos.

Josie rio por lo bajo al ver el leve paso que esta dio hacia la rubia pero la loba solo se burló de ella haciéndole bufar con molestia.

Los ojos ámbar se clavaron en los caobas y Josie le sonrió con tristeza volviendo a disculparse en silencio. Recibiendo como respuesta un empujón suave en su mejilla por el hocico de la loba que luego se agacho para tomar la bolsa vacía de tocino y caminar lentamente hacia Freya.

Al verlo, Josie frunció un poco su ceño y miro su mano con curiosidad para luego sonreir –Creo que aun olía apetecible.

-Ahora hasta trapeador resulto –. Respondió Lizzie mirando hacia el lobo junto a su hermana.

Freya le sonrió a la loba pero no se movió mientras su esposa se tensaba preocupada tras la barrera. No pudo evitarlo. Keelin dio un paso al interior y en cuanto lo hizo la loba gruño profundamente mirándola y no se detuvo hasta que volvió a su sitio.

La rubia no se inmuto. Se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella y le ofreció su mano para que le olfateara. La loba así lo hizo con sus ojos fijos en los de la bruja que le sonreía amorosamente luego solo dejo la bolsa a sus pies.

Freya frunció el ceño levemente –¿Quieres más?

Keelin sonrió aun manteniendo sus manos en alto –Creo que es lo mismo que en la mañana. A Josie no le gusta la carne así que le limpio el aroma de la mano y ahora lo está alejando.

Josie a unos metros atrás junto a su hermana sonrió sin poder evitarlo a la vez que su corazón revoloteaba un poco.

Lizzie bufo –Como dije. Un trapeador.

La loba se dio la vuelta y comenzó a volver hacia las mellizas pero al escuchar que los adultos iban a seguirla dio un salto dándose la vuelta y gruño hacia ellos. Haciéndoles retroceder torpemente o al menos al par que se encontraban fuera. Freya no se movió.

Le miro con seriedad y dijo –No me iré.

La loba le ladro con firmeza dejándole en claro que no le quería ahí pero aun así la bruja no se movió. Keelin sintió como un hielo se deslizaba por su espalda al ver la mirada de la loba que no estaba feliz.

"_No la lastimes. Es familia"._

Al siguiente instante. La loba corrió hacia la bruja que no se movió pensando que solo estaba probándola pero sin ningún remordimiento el animal estrello su cabeza contra el abdomen de esta haciéndola volar de espalda algunos metros. Los suficientes para que cayera fuera de la barrera.

-¡Freya! –. Keelin y Alaric corrieron a socorrerla.

La rubia dio una trabajosa inhalación y tosió sonoramente. Sin poder hablar por varios minutos hasta que el aliento volvió y al poder sentarse vio la loba que le miro con superioridad desde su lado de la barrera por un momento para luego ignorarla burlonamente a la vez que se daba la vuelta volviendo hacia las mellizas.


	12. Chapter 12

Las mellizas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo con varios libros a su alrededor. Se habían quedado en el interior de la barrera con la loba que atrás había dejado sus intentos de marcharse.

Estaba echada junto a ellas pero Josie miro con tristeza el espacio de separación. Aun cuando estaba cerca, no estaba dándole su calor como el día anterior o aquella mañana. Al principio creyó que era solo para darles espacio para trabajar o no asustarlas pero cuando intento llamarla para que se acercara la loba solo le había dado una mirada corta sin moverse de su sitio aunque si mantenía su atención en los adultos.

Estos, especialmente Alaric había intentado atravesar la barrera pero cuando apenas se acercaba la loba saltaba para gruñirle y mostrarle sus colmillos mientras avanzaba amenazantemente hacia él. Lo mismo había pasado con sus tías aunque ellas entendieron más pronto el mensaje. Aun así no dejaba de vigilarles.

Hope suspiro _"Esta oscureciendo"._

El lobo gruño como respuesta. Llamando la atención de las mellizas.

"_Sabes que tiene que volver. No le dejarán quedarse con nosotros, y menos sola."_

El lobo bajo la mirada dolorosamente y bufo dolorosamente.

"_No hagas eso. No nos pertenece…"_

El lobo enojado se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar con frustración evidente. Rodeando a las mellizas que lo miraban confusas al igual que los adultos.

Alaric dio un paso al frente llamando la atención del animal –Chicas. Es hora de volver, se está haciendo tarde.

Lizzie no se quejó. En silencio comenzó a guardar sus cosas mientras Josie volteaba a ver a su padre con enojo y luego hacia el lobo.

-Vamos Jo –. Susurró Lizzie poniéndose de pie. Notando como los ojos ámbar seguían sus movimientos pero no se detuvo –Necesito una ducha caliente.

Josie imitó a su hermana casi por inercia y le siguió hacia la barrera junto al lobo que le seguía. Su mirada se mantenía baja mientras su cabeza se aceleraba sabiendo lo que vendría.

Lizzie cruzo y su padre le abrazo con firmeza dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio pero luego miro a su otra hija que se había detenido a un par de pasos de la barrera. Su ceño se frunció con preocupación.

-¿Josie? –. Le llamo Alaric y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Ella negó al instante y les miro con firmeza –Me quedó.

Su padre apretó sus labios y soltó un suspiro silencioso –No. No pienso permitirlo.

-No me importa –. Respondió al instante la morocha –No pienso dejarla de nuevo. No la abandonaré.

Hope suspiro en su interior sintiendo como su corazón revoloteaba con demasiada fuerza pero negó en silencio. La esperanza siempre era algo peligroso a su parecer y Josie tenía el poder de generarla tan fácilmente que le aterrorizaba.

Sabía que solo quería ser una buena amiga. Que solo era su naturaleza bondadosa hablando pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir demasiado. Algo molesto al instante en que recordó que solo eran amigas y nada más. Convencida de ello. Bajo su mirada y negó con más firmeza a la vez que se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda a la ventana que le dejaba ver el exterior.

"_Déjala ir."_

El lobo quiso quejarse. Quizás negarse pero no pudo. El sentimiento y pensamiento era firme en su interior.

Alaric miro a su hija con severidad –Josie…

Se quedó en silencio al ver a la loba acercarse. Esta se situó tras la joven y con la parte superior de su cabeza le empujó hacia la barrera haciéndole dar un pequeño salto.

Josie volteó a verla sorprendida –Hope. ¿Qué…?

El lobo le miro con firmeza y volvió a empujarla. Esta vez por más tiempo forzándole a avanzar hasta la barrera.

-No… –. Susurró Josie mirándole dolidamente pero el lobo le ignoro y le dio un último empujón antes de darse la vuelta.

Quiso volver al interior pero su padre le detuvo al igual que su hermana. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Esto era justo lo que no quería. Que le alejara y ahora lo estaba haciendo con una frialdad tan parecida a cuando eran más jóvenes.

Lizzie le abrazo sin dejar de ver al lobo que no volteó en ningún momento –Esta bien, Jos. Volveremos mañana. Lo prometo.

El lobo resoplo como respuesta. Rompiendo un poco más el corazón de la morocha mientras ella mostraba los colmillos con molestia sin que nadie lo viera. Sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento de hacer retroceder la voz de Hope.

Keelin les miro con tristeza y se acercó a la barrera –Debe querer correr un poco. Ahora es más un lobo que una persona.

Dijo intentando de darle algo de consuelo a la morocha a la que le sonrió con suavidad mientras Freya se acercaba a la barrera e intentaba dar un paso al interior. Enseguida el lobo se dio la vuelta para gruñirle.

-No me voy a ir –. Declaró la rubia con firmeza. El lobo avanzo hacia ella amenazantemente y le gruño con más fuerza –Deja de intentar apartarme. No lo lograrás. Always & Forever, ¿Recuerdas?

El lobo volteó hacia un lado con fuerza y evidente desdén. Freya intento volver a avanzar pero la respuesta fue la misma.

Keelin le detuvo y le hizo retroceder –Déjala. Dale algo de tiempo. Esta molesta.

-No me voy a ir –. Afirmo Freya.

-Creo que debes escuchar a Keelin –. Agrego Alaric sin dejar de sostener a su hija –No parece que le vaya a gustar la presión. Ni cuando es Hope le gusta.

Freya apretó los labios negando sin parar mientras Alaric comenzaba a arrastrar a sus hijas hacia la escuela.

Con dolor, Josie no dejo de mirar hacia atrás pero la loba se negó a darle ni una mirada.

"_Bien hecho"._ Susurró Hope viéndola partir a la vez que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza _"Haz lo que quieras respeto a Freya pero no les lastimes"._

Eso basto para que el lobo gruñera con mayor violencia hasta lograr su cometido y alejar a las Mikaelson lo suficiente de la barrera para sentirse cómodo.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Hope estaba agotada.

Por el resto de la noche su lobo había enloquecido. Furioso por la partida de Josie. Porque no le dejarán en paz hasta que amenazó lo suficiente a las Mikaelson haciéndolas que abandonaran el bosque.

Se había vuelto más salvaje desde que la morocha desapareció entre los árboles e intentar calmarlo había sido una batalla pero al fin había mejorado.

El sol comenzaba a salir de nuevo y la loba caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque. Por fin, habiendo dejado de correr. Ni siquiera sabía que podía correr tanto y aunque lo sentía cansado, ella estaba peor.

No habían dejado de discutir. No habían dejado de gritarse mutuamente mientras el lobo golpeaba una y otra vez la barrera para intentar ir a buscar a Josie.

Pero ahora estaban en silencio. Ella sabía que él estaba muy molesto pero no le importo. Solo quería que dejara a Josie. En cierta forma, se sentía tonta siendo tan débil ante la menor y el encaprichamiento de su lobo solo le hizo enojarse. No podía ser tan idiota por una persona. No estaba bien.

Ella era Hope Mikaelson. Ella no podía tener ese tipo de debilidad. Era la misma que había matado a sus padres. No la quería.

Su lobo gruño dejándose caer entre la vegetación cerca del viejo molino. Mirando hacia donde la escuela se hallaba y con resignación recostó su cabeza sobre sus patas sin dejar de mirar el mismo sitio.

Hope bufo al sentir su ansiedad y necesidad abrumadora, negando en silencio mientras sentía como el cansancio le rodeaba y no se negó a aceptarlo. Su lobo no podría hacer nada sin que ella lo notara así que estaba bien. Se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

**oooXoooXooo**

Josie había tenido una mala noche. Casi no había podido dormir pensando en cómo la loba le había hecho marcharse. Recordando su mirada lejana que le golpeó dolorosamente pero ahora con más calma lo entendía.

Los lejanos aullidos a lo largo de la noche solo le hicieron saltar. Sintiendo como el vínculo vibraba lejanamente bajo el enojo, pero sobre todo, la soledad que embargaba el animal.

Intento volver a ella pero su padre no le había dejado. Básicamente había dormido en su habitación junto a la puerta para evitar que escapara, en especial luego de saber que Keelin había obligado a Freya a dejar el bosque. Al menos por una noche, convenciéndola de que no podía seguir molestando tanto al lobo o solo ocasionaría que se perdiera en la naturaleza. Que se volviera más salvaje e incontrolable.

Josie deseo tanto estar con ella que le dolió. Quería mostrarle que no estaba sola. Que no tenía que sentirse así porque ella siempre estaría a su lado solo que no lo estaba realmente.

Y sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlo, por toda la noche se aferró al vínculo. Consiente e inconscientemente. Esperando decirle lo que no podía mostrarle.

Lizzie se había quedado a su lado toda la mañana. Sin duda, vigilándola. Por fortuna, su clase antes del almuerzo la tenían separadas gracias a su cambio de horario buscando más independencia.

Algo que agradeció infinitamente mientras sentía el vínculo vibrando en un silencioso llamado.

El enojo se había difuminado y había vuelto a ser cálido y cariñoso. Susurrándole que le quería a su lado pero no demandándolo aunque esto realmente no le molestará. Había una necesidad casi tangible por ambas partes y en cuanto la campana señaló el almuerzo se dejó guiar por él.

Se apresuró por los pasillos para escapar de su familia. Paso por la cocina buscando algo de comida para ambas y sin más, se aventuró a los jardines.

No sabía si era real el llamado. Si era cierto que le quería a su lado pero esta vez no le iba a dejar que le alejara.

Al llegar a la barrera sintió algo diferente en la magia que está emanaba. Era más potente y sólida. Freya lo había cerrado por completo, sin duda para evitar que volviera o alguna otra bruja se colará en el área. No sabía cómo romper el hechizo. Era muy diferente de las barreras límites que se enseñaban en la escuela. Una invención propia de la bruja mayor.

Solo tuvo una idea y aunque sabía que era peligroso, no le importo. Colocó su mano sobre el muro invisible y su mano comenzó a brillar en un suave tono rojizo. La magia presionó su pecho y aturdió su cabeza pero eso dejo de importar en el instante en que vio a la loba aparecer. Caminando tranquilamente hacia ella mientras le miraba con duda.

Josie le sonrió suavemente y victoriosa cuando su mano atravesó la barrera rompiéndola. Entro en el espacio caminando con seguridad, sin un ápice de temor por el animal que solo le miro con cierto temor.

-Está bien. Sé que no me harás daño –. Susurró a la vez que se acercaba y extendía su mano hacia ella dejándole que le olfateara.

La loba no lo necesitaba. Le reconoció desde que le sintió caminar hacia el molino y el viento le llevo su aroma desde que dejó la escuela. Así que en lugar de olfatear, suavemente restregó su cabeza contra la mano que se extendió más para acariciarle.

Josie le miro feliz y por varios momentos solo le acaricio. Arrodillándose. La loba dio un par de pasos más dejando que la mano se colará entre el pelaje de su cuello y hombros. Acercándose hasta que su hocico se restregó contra su mejilla.

La morocha bajo su mentón recargándose más en el contacto y lanzó sus brazos sobre los hombros del animal. Acercándolo un poco más al abrazarlo con dulzura mientras sonreía.

-También te extrañe –. Susurró.

La loba le dio una pequeña lamida a su mejilla y cuando escucho su pequeña risa volvió a hacerlo con un poco más de firmeza y entusiasmo.

-Creo que Lizzie tiene razón. Eres un gran cachorro.

La loba se detuvo y dio un bufido sonoro que causo la risa de Josie pero pronto fue silenciada por una amplia lamida que humedeció su rostro por completo.

-Hey. No –. Se quejó sin real molestia e intento alejarse de la lengua pero la loba avanzo más para seguir molestándola hasta que la hizo caer de espalda entre risas.

Hope le miró fijamente con semblante juguetón y casi risueño. Dejando que su lengua colgara mientras admiraba la sonrisa de la morocha que al notar que ya no había ataques húmedos solo le miro con dulzura. El animal se recostó sobre ella dejando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Deleitándose por el sonido del latir de su corazón a la vez que Josie sonreía sin dejar de pasar su mano por su cabeza.

Así estuvieron por un largo rato. Solo disfrutando de la presencia de la otra mientras sentían como las ansias por su lejanía iban desapareciendo.

-No me vuelvas a alejar –. Susurró Josie y le miro dolida –No me gusta. Quiero estar contigo y ni tú podrás evitarlo.

La loba le dio una pequeña lamida a su mentón como una respuesta. Provocando una sonrisa más brillante en la morocha y un pequeño salto en su pecho que el animal disfruto escuchar.

De pronto. Las orejas de la loba se elevaron al igual que su cabeza y miro fijamente hacia el bosque. Josie sé preocupo pero no sé movió de su sitio al ver que no había agresión en el comportamiento del animal aunque si lo sintió tensar, o al menos sus patas a sus costados lo hicieron. Estaba lista para saltar y protegerla.

Pero no había necesidad. O al menos eso lo supo cuando escucho el bufido de su hermana.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí –. Gruño Lizzie acercándose sin ningún cuidado –Felpudo. Quítate de mi hermana.

La loba gruño un poco pero solo con molestia. Luego volvió a recostarse por completo en la morocha que rio por lo bajo al ver la mirada de superioridad que le lanzó a la rubia que exclamó ofendida.

Lizzie le miro de mala manera por un momento. En una silenciosa batalla de poder hasta que sonrió con petulancia. Se quitó la mochila de los hombros a la vez que se sentaba con ellas y saco una bolsa cerrada.

-Tengo salchichas.

La loba olfateo y elevó sus orejas con interés pero se negó a moverse de Josie que rio escuchando como pasaba saliva sonoramente.

-Anda. Vamos a almorzar –. Dijo a la vez que se sentaba. La loba se puso de pie para dejarle moverse pero enseguida volvió a echarse a su lado recargándose un poco en ella.

Lizzie suspiro al verlas –Papá se pondrá furioso si se entera –. Su hermana le miro con silenciosa súplica –Tranquila. No le dije nada pero enserio, tienes que dejar de escaparte. Al menos déjame venir contigo por si algo pasa.

Josie acaricio el lomo de la loba –No me hará daño y dudo que deje que alguien lo haga.

-Lo sé pero ya vimos que ella no es lo peor que hay en el bosque.

La morocha se estremeció sin poder evitar los recuerdos de los hombres que intentaron lastimarla. La loba lo sintió y recargo su cabeza en su regazo a la vez que le miraba con intensidad asegurándole que le protegería.

Josie lo sintió y afirmo abrazándola.

Lizzie suspiro al ver la interacción y no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta ternura pero luego abrió la bolsa –Vamos felpudo.

Le miro con interés mientras está sacaba un par de salchichas pero a la vez Josie saco de su mochila una bolsa llena de fruta.

-Yo traje algo sano. No quiero que tengas que ir al cardiólogo –. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lizzie sonrió con malicia –Uhh. Difícil decisión.

Para la loba no lo fue.

Aun cuando le llamaba el delicioso aroma de las salchichas asadas, se concentró en la fruta que Josie le ofreció con una linda sonrisa.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope despertó de golpe. Aturdida sintiendo el movimiento de su lobo que caminaba distraídamente siguiendo un tenue aroma.

Vio por la ventana notando que el sol se había ocultado de nuevo. Sus pocos rastros de luz ya casi eran inexistentes.

"_¡¿Me bloqueaste?!"_. Exclamó molesta y como respuesta el lobo solo resoplo burlonamente _"¡¿Cómo…?!"_.

Hope iba a quejarse más pero pronto se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. El miedo comenzó a hervir en su pecho a la vez que la confusión le llenaba.

"_No. No podemos estar aquí. Tienes que volver"_. Grito alarmada pero él siguió su camino ignorándola.

Estaban a un par de metros de salir del bosque y pisar los jardines de la escuela iluminada. Las voces de los niños jugando eran claras pero no le importaron al lobo que solo se concentró en el aroma que le había guiado.

"_No sé cómo te escapaste pero tienes que volver. Ahora_".

El lobo bufo por lo bajo y estaba a punto de gruñir antes de seguir su camino pero entonces una pelota se coló entre los árboles. Rodando hasta golpear las patas del animal que le miro con interés.

"_¡Vámonos ahora!"_. Grito Hope alarmada. Escuchando con claridad los pasos que se acercaba corriendo.

Pedro entro en el bosque y se detuvo al ver al animal. Sonriéndole con todas sus fuerzas aunque no se acercó por completo como siempre le habían enseñado.

El lobo ladeó la cabeza levemente y le miro por lo bajo aun cuando su nariz apuntaba hacia la pelota.

"_No le hagas daño. Te lo ruego. Date la vuelta y déjalo ir. Es familia"_. Soltó Hope con pánico.

-Hola amigo –. Saludo con dulzura el niño y el lobo olfateo sonoramente en su dirección.

Hope se tensó por completo y quiso golpear al animal pero este ignoro todo su malestar creciente. En su lugar, se concentró en el pequeño que estaba demasiado tentado en acariciarlo.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, el animal bajo su hocico y con su nariz empujo la pelota que rodo hacia el niño que sonrió aún más fuerte de ser posible.

Hope suspiro y rogó para que tomara la pelota y se fuera pero no lo hizo.

Pedro se agachó y volvió a rodar la pelota hacia el lobo que le miro confuso pero volvió a regresarle la bola con simpleza. El rio emocionado y se sentó en el suelo para volver a hacerlo. Iniciando de esta manera un juego de pases con el lobo que aunque no entendía, poco a poco comenzó a disfrutar del juego.

Hope gruño por lo bajo. Prometiendo que regañaría al niño en cuanto volviera a su forma humana pero por lo demás tomo asiento y solo observo. Sintiendo como su lobo estaba realmente interesado en ello y no en comerse al pequeño.

El tiempo pasó y la noche se hizo más profunda. Pedro lo noto así como también escucho el sonido de su estómago gruñendo –Ups. Creo que me perdí la cena.

El lobo se acercó lentamente intentando no asustarlo. Y con suavidad le dio un empujón hacia la escuela.

Pedro le sonrió –Si. Debo volver. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Te daré algo de comer.

"_¡No vayas! ¡Vuelve al bosque!"_. Hope grito con fuerza.

Por supuesto que no le escucho y en su lugar volvió a sumergirla en su cabeza. El animal comenzó a caminar junto al pequeño que lentamente se atrevió a acariciarle la cabeza. Sonriendo al no ser rechazo…

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Josie había estado ansiosa durante toda la cena.

Su plan era tomar algo, que su papá la viera y luego escapar al bosque pero no se había movido desde el momento en que noto que Pedro no se hallaba por ningún lado. A veces los más pequeños se saltaban la cena o la tomaban junto a la chimenea como en un picnic pero todos los amigos de Pedro se encontraban en el comedor.

Se apresuró a ir a su habitación. Esperando que estuviera ahí acostado. Quizás esperándola para que le leyera un cómic de MG pero no lo hallo y el aire se le escapó.

Lizzie le había seguido al verla correr y al ver a dónde se dirigía su propio pánico comenzó a burbujear. Alcanzo a su hermana junto a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Pedro? –. Dijo con urgencia revisando cada centímetro de la habitación con su mirada.

-No lo sé. No lo vi en la cena y… no lo sé –. El pánico se filtró por cada palabra de la morocha que se aferró a la mano de su hermana.

Se miraron en silencio un momento. Consolándose mutuamente y dándose seguridad antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Estaban a punto de ir con su papá cuando se toparon con un pálido MG.

-Chicas necesito ayuda.

-No ahora. No encontramos a Pedro –. Soltó con presura Lizzie sin bajar su ritmo con su hermana siguiéndola de cerca.

-Yo sé dónde está. Por eso necesito ayuda –. Soltó el vampiro nervioso.

Las mellizas se detuvieron de golpe y voltearon a verlo.

-Guíanos –. Soltó Josie con firmeza.

Los tres se apresuraron hacia la cocina. Deteniéndole abruptamente en la puerta al ver al niño sentado en el suelo comiendo helado junto al lobo que lo rodeaba por completo y disfrutaba del dulce ofrecido.

-¡¿Felpudo?! ¿Qué haces aquí? –. Exclamó Lizzie al ver que tenían la atención del animal que no dejo de comer y solo les miro.

Josie suspiró aliviada y sonrió aunque luego algo de pánico se filtró en su susurro –Oh dios, Lizzie. Olvidamos volver a colocar la barrera.

-Mierda –. Gruño la rubia.

-Lenguaje –. Soltó instintivamente su hermana. Ganándose una mirada de incredulidad.

-Eh. Chicas. Creo que no le gustó –. Susurró MG al notar la intensa mirada que el lobo le daba y le seguía a través de sus movimientos nerviosos.

-Tranquilo MG. Él es mi amigo y es bueno. Lo encontré en el bosque –. Declaró Pedro con orgullo.

Josie se acercó lentamente. Molesta consigo misma pero eso no evitó que acariciara al lobo –Gracias por cuidarlo.

El animal bajo la cabeza por un momento y luego volvió su atención a la cuchara con helado que el niño le ofrecía. Lizzie hizo una mueca de asco al ver cómo luego Pedro usaba esa misma cuchara para tomar más y seguir comiendo.

-Muy bien. Suficiente helado –. Declaró dando un par de pasos hacia ellos –Es tarde y te dolerá el estómago, Pedro.

El niño hizo un puchero y el lobo se quejó con él. Josie se lanzó a sujetarle el hocico intentando silenciarlo aunque no pudo evitar sonreír –Shhh. Alguien puede oírte y papá se volverá loco.

-¿Cómo lo sacamos de aquí? –. Pregunto MG.

-No podemos. La escuela se bloqueó cuando comenzó la cena –. Soltó Lizzie en un susurro.

-¿Qué? –. Josie volteó a verla con molestia –¿Y no me lo dijiste?

-Lo siento. Lo iba a hacer cuando llegara el momento pero creo que ya no es necesario –. La rubia miro al lobo que bufo a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco –¡Hey! Tú no te quejes. Ahora tenemos un desastre porque no puedes obedecer.

El lobo gruño poniéndose de pie lentamente mirando a la rubia amenazantemente pero Josie enseguida coloco su mano sobre su cabeza. El reacciono dándole un resoplido despectivo a la rubia a la vez que avanzaba para cruzar frente la morocha y restregar su cabeza contra ella con dulzura.

-Deja de marcar a mi hermana –. Se quejó Lizzie.

El lobo casi sonrió y sin dejar de mirarla le dio una lamida en la mejilla a Josie que rio por lo bajo al escuchar la exclamación de su hermana a la vez que miraba con ojos entrecerrados al animal que mantuvo su semblante arrogante.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? –. Pregunto MG.

-¿No lo podemos quedar? –. Dijo Pedro con ilusión a la vez que le acariciaba el lomo. Al ver cómo todos negaban él se apresuró a agregar –Pero no tiene collar… –. Su mirada se concentró en el animal con tristeza –Eso significa que está solo. Necesita una familia.

Las mellizas lo miraron con tristeza pero antes de que se movieran el lobo se restregó un poco contra el pequeño. Permitiéndole esconderse en su pelaje. Josie podía notar su postura protectora pero a la vez la suavidad con la que su cuerpo se presionaba contra al niño y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Reflejando la ternura que hacia vibrar su corazón como usualmente ocurría cada que veía a Hope con Pedro.

Ver esa suavidad. Esa firme adoración protectora era demasiado encantadora para poder ignorarla. Desde que el niño llego a la escuela. Cuando Hope se encontraba en su peor momento después de la muerte de sus padres, cuando odiaba al mundo y hasta parecía que en cualquier momento podría hacerlo arder. Aun entre toda la oscuridad y el enojo siempre había tenido pequeñas sonrisas suaves para el pequeño.

En las primeras noches, le había visto pasar la noche junto a la puerta de la enfermería y luego recargada desgarbadamente en los pasillos, lista para entrar en cuanto Pedro se quejaba de dolor o lloraba desconsoladamente por la perdida. Le había visto sostenerlo entre sus brazos y aferrarlo, intentando resistir el dolor que el dejaba escapar. Intentando estar ahí aun cuando ella no estaba lista para hacerlo. Y le admiraba por ello.

Ver a Hope con Pedro era dulce y tierno. Lleno de risas y de palabras firmes llenas de confianza en que el niño era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Eran caricias protectoras en su cabeza cuando las pesadillas seguían ahí. Y Josie simplemente no había podido evitar sonreír tontamente siempre que los veía juntos casi como un instinto que trato de reprimir pero nunca lo logro.

Pedro dejo de esconderse en el suave pelaje y para alivio de los chicos estaba sonriendo brillantemente.

Lizzie suspiro sintiendo la magia de la ternura infantil –Lo pensaremos… pero por ahora tenemos que ocultarlo antes de que lo vea papá.

La morocha le sonrió burlonamente a su hermana pero la rubia lo ignoro. En su lugar, se acercó al niño bajo la atenta mirada del lobo que se mantuvo inmóvil pero era obvio que estaba listo para saltarle encima si hacia algo más pero ella le ignoro y solo aferro al niño con protectora firmeza.

-Está bien. Puede quedarse conmigo. Lo esconderé bajo mi cama –. Declaro Pedro con entusiasmo ante su oferta del mejor escondite de su repertorio.

Josie pasó su mano por los rizos de Pedro sonriendo –Eso no es posible, P –. La sonrisa del pequeño se difumino con demasiada rapidez –Imagínate si tus compañeros de habitación la encuentran. Sería malo porque gritarían –. El entendió con desanimo pero asintió –Así que lo llevaremos a nuestra habitación. Nosotras estamos solas y el no tendrá que hacerse pequeño.

-Dudo que pueda aunque quisiera –. Soltó Lizzie con silenciosa burla mirando hacia el lobo que le gruño levemente.

-Así que. MG lleva a Pedro a su habitación antes de que Emma note que no está –. El vampiro asintió y por un momento estuvo a punto de correr hacia el pequeño pero la morocha elevo su mano y negó en silencio al ver como el lobo mantenía su intensa mirada sobre él. Camino lentamente hacia el grupo y conforme lo fue haciendo gruñidos se fueron haciendo audibles hasta que Josie se interpuso en la visión dorada –Y nosotras jugaremos a llevarte a mi habitación sin que nadie lo note.

La morocha comenzó a rascar bajo las orejas del lobo que se relajó ante su toque aunque por un momento se tensó y mostro sus colmillos al ver a MG tomando la mano de Pedro.

"_Silencio. Él es nuestro amigo aun cuando le gusten las mallas ajustadas. No te lo comas, sabes que no le hará daño"_. Hope miro a su alrededor con molestia. Decepcionada por no lograr controlarlo tanto como debía pero a la vez no pudo evitar sonreir levemente al ver a Josie a su lado.

-Bye bye –. Se despidió el pequeño pero antes de dar un paso se lanzó sobre el lobo al que le apretó el cuello en un intenso abrazo –Te veré mañana. Podemos jugar de nuevo juntos y te conseguiré comida deliciosa.

Mientras tanto. Lizzie y Josie tocaron a MG, tomando un poco de su magia a la vez que se miraban a los ojos pensando en un plan que sin trabajo formaron en silencio en solo segundos.

Los chicos desaparecieron por la puerta a la vez que Josie miraba a los ojos al lobo que le miro con ternura haciendo que su corazón se agitara mientras pasaba su mano por su pelaje.

-Dejen de babear –. Soltó Lizzie junto a un bufido y empujo a su hermana para agacharse frente al lobo –Muy bien, felpudo. Este es el plan. Te volveremos invisibles y con calma y normalidad iremos a nuestra habitación. ¿Entendido?

La lobo elevo una ceja mientras Hope gruñía en su interior _"Regrésenme al bosque"_.

-Por favor. Quédate a mi lado y no muerdas a nadie –. Le pidió la morocha a la vez que se tomaba de la mano con su hermana y ambas colocaron sus manos sobre el lomo del animal.

Hope sintió como la calidez le rodeaba y le hacía vibrar en su núcleo. Su propia magia chisporroteo al sentir la conocida sensación que se había mantenido en lo mínimo desde que había despertado. Ahora podía escucharla crujir un poco y no pudo evitar tener esperanzas de que tal vez ahora fuera más fácil volver.

Las chicas y el lobo salieron de la cocina con pasos cuidados y mirando a su alrededor sin parar a cada pocos segundos. Entre ellos se podían ver pero el mundo no podía ver al depredador. Josie mantuvo su mano sobre el cuello del lobo que sintió su preocupación y caminaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que su calidez fuera más que evidente en el cuerpo de la melliza en un vago intento de consuelo. Lizzie por su lado iba un paso adelante casi como si intentara proteger a la pareja y con firmeza mantenía su mano unida a la de su hermana.

El pasillo hacia la cocina se encontraba completamente desierto pero la historia era muy diferente en el pasillo principal. En especial frente a las puertas del comedor y las escaleras. Aún era demasiado temprano como para que los mayores ya hubieran ido a sus habitaciones.

Se detuvieron abruptamente y miraron el camino con evidente pánico.

Lizzie volteo hacia su hermana que tensa miraba hacia todos lados. Apretando sus labios y aferrándose al pelaje del animal que con interés observaba a su alrededor.

"_Tranquilo. No estás en peligro y ella tampoco… nadie te hará daño… tu no hagas daño…". _Susurraba Hope sin parar sintiendo como su lobo comenzaba a ponerse inquieto.

Quería gritarle a las chicas que se apresuraran pero aun cuando lograra tomar el control, lo único que lograría decir sería un gruñido que sin duda no ayudaría a pasar desapercibida. Era tan frustrante que le estaba enloqueciendo.

Temía por ella.

Temía por Lizzie y los estudiantes.

Pero sobre todo temía por Josie porque sabía que ella le protegería aun cuando no debiera.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba a merced del mundo. Ella no podía hacer nada para proteger a nadie, ni a ella misma. La ansiedad comenzó a estrujar su pecho con fuerza y su magia comenzó a burbujear silenciosamente. La última vez que se había sentido de aquella manera fue cuando sus padres murieron.

Esa vulnerabilidad y miedo e impotencia que destrozaban su cabeza.

La loba bajo la cabeza y comenzó a mover sus patas como si estuviera preparándose para salir corriendo. Su respiración y pulso se agitaron a la vez que su mirada se volvía baja mientras recorría lentamente su entorno.

Hope lo sintió pero no pudo decir nada. No cuando su entorno se estaba moviendo con una vertiginosa velocidad. Difuminando la oscuridad por momento. Mostrándole instantes de los últimos de sus padres. Su mandíbula se endureció a la vez que sus puños se apretaban y sus ojos se llenaban de rencor mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Pero entonces Josie pasó la mano por su pelaje. Casi por todo su lomo hasta detenerse sobre su cabeza y rascar lentamente tras las orejas levantadas del lobo. Sin mirarlo susurro –Tranquilo. Juntas podemos hacerlo, solo confía en nosotras.

El lobo y Hope elevaron sus miradas para ver el rostro de la morocha que le sonreía discretamente con dulzura. Sus corazones dieron un pequeño vuelco y sus garras y puños se relajaron mientras como un cachorro comenzaba a restregarse contra su costado haciéndola reír por lo bajo.

-Podemos con esto –. Dijo Lizzie con confianza y apretó el agarre en su hermana. Enderezo su postura y lanzo su cabello hacia atrás –Recuerden. Actúen normal –. Comenzó a caminar con un practicado paso de modelo en pasarela. Sonriendo brillantemente –Hola ¿Qué tal? –. Saludo al azar –Te ves genial –. Dijo demasiado alto a la vez que apuntaba con ambas manos como si fueran pistolas.

Josie se golpeó sonoramente mientras la loba ponía los ojos en blanco y resoplaba por lo bajo.

Por supuesto. Llamaron demasiado la atención.

**oooXoooXooo**

-Bueno. Eso fue agotador –. Soltó Lizzie a la vez que la puerta se cerraba de golpe a su espalda.

-Ni que lo digas –. Agrego Josie dejándose caer en su cama y soltando un suspiro. El lobo se echó en el suelo entre las camas de las mellizas soltando su propio suspiro agotado mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre sus patas.

-En especial cuando nos topamos a papá. Creí que estábamos muertas –. Exclamo la rubia dejándose caer en su cama.

-Tu palidez lo grito al mundo –. Agrego su hermana con un leve tono burlón.

Lizzie comenzó a reír por lo bajo –Debiste ver su cara cuando casi lo empujaste hasta el otro lado de la habitación...

La morocha tomo asiento con un leve puchero –No quise hacerlo. Entre en pánico y no podíamos pasar.

-Eso no quita que fuera hilarante aunque me costó un poco convencerlo de que te diera algo de tiempo –. Se acomodó para ver a su hermana –Creo que tienes que prepararte para una conversación.

-Ya sé… –. Suspiro Josie dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Buenos. Lo hicimos. Bien hecho chicas aunque haya sido yo la que hizo la mayoría –. Soltó Lizzie a las vez que daba un aplauso entusiasmado y su sonrisa se mostraba llena de arrogancia que hizo bufar a las otras –Ahora. Voy a cambiarme y ustedes se mantendrán alejadas –. Señaló a cada una poco un momento y entrecerró sus ojos al fijarse en el animal –No me gusta cómo te reclama y tú pareces disfrutarlo. Felpudo, no te quiero ver en mi cama.

La loba casi se animó al escucharla y le siguió con la mirada mientras está tomaba su pijama y desaparecía tras la puerta del baño. Se puso de pie de un salto en cuando escucho el clic del pomo.

-Ni lo pienses –. Dijo Josie llamando su atención. Sonriendo al ver su mirada desanimada que en silencio le rogaba que le dejara. Rio por lo bajo negando a la vez que se deslizaba por el costado de su cama para sentarse en el suelo. El lobo se acercó soltando un suspiro vencido para luego echarse a su lado dejando su pesada cabeza sobre su regazo –Sé que quieres pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Puede hacerte dormir en el baño ¿Sabes?

La loba gruño por lo bajo sin agresividad. Solo mostrando que le gustaba el reto en ello.

La morocha volvió a reír sin dejar de acariciarlo. No podía. Era una relajante adicción para ambas. No solo eran las caricias o la confianza que transmitía qué estás pudieran ocurrir. También había una cierta cercanía y una electricidad que parecía llenar sus cuerpos mientras sus latidos agitados iban al unísono. Susurrando cosas que tal vez nunca pudieran poner en palabras.

El vínculo resplandecía con todo su esplendor en sus manos mientras ellas deseaban que el momento no terminara porque de alguna forma se sentían en paz.

Pero por supuesto que esto no duró.

Lizzie salió del baño y dio un sonoro bufido –¿No les dije que se quedarán separas?

La loba elevó una ceja retándola silenciosamente a la vez que subía su pata en el muslo de la morocha que rio por lo bajo.

La rubia mascullo –Quita tu pata.

El lobo no obedeció. En todo caso, se movió un poco más cerca de la morocha y se acomodó posesivamente con una mirada burlona asomándose en su hocico.

-Muy bien. Te lo ganaste –. Exclamó Lizzie saltando para darse la vuelta e ir a su armario de dónde tomo algunas mantas que acomodo junto a la ventana –Al rincón, felpudo.

Josie soltó una exclamación triste –Pero… puede dormir conmigo.

-Yo sé que puede pero no lo hará. No bajo mi guardia –. Dijo la rubia con severidad y ceño fruncido –A tu lugar, felpudo. O te encierro en el armario.

La loba gruño por lo bajo pegándose más a Josie que mantenía sus manos en su cuerpo con cierta pertenencia pero al ver la mirada decidida de su hermana supuso que era mejor aceptar lo inevitable.

Lizzie no les dejaría en paz y en cierta forma se sentía como algo correcto. Ya suficientes problemas tenían para mantener en control la necesidad de estar juntas todo el tiempo, tal vez compartir cama no ayudaría a que mañana pudiera dejarla en el bosque. El solo pensarlo hizo que una mueca cruzará por su rostro y su mirada se entristeciera hasta que una suave lamida en su mejilla y unos intensos ojos dorados llenos de preocupación le alejaron del pensamiento.

Josie sonrió suavemente –No es nada. Estoy bien –. Susurró para calmar la ansiedad que el animal estaba sintiendo y que el vínculo le dejaba saber. Lo abrazo con firmeza –Lo prometo –. La loba se recargo contra su pecho y hombro dando un pequeño lamento casi silencioso –Estoy bien pero será mejor que la escuchemos o te enviará al armario.

Lizzie ignoro la mirada cargada de molestia y silencioso reto que el animal le dio por observar ese momento lleno de complicidad y apego.

-Anda. Ve a acomodarte. Voy a cambiarme para que podamos dormir –. Dijo la morocha con una sonrisa más animada en su rostro.

La loba se hizo a un lado y ella se puso de pie. Camino por la habitación reuniendo lo necesario bajo la atenta mirada del animal pero Lizzie pudo ver qué no era de una manera autoritaria o de pertenencia. Era una silenciosa adoración que le hizo sonreír llenando su pecho de ternura.

Cuando la puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y Josie salió con unos shorts pequeños y una blusa con dibujos de crayola; con resignación el animal obedeció la petición.

Con la cabeza baja y ojos tristes se alejó de la morocha que le sonrió con dulzura. Al pasar frente a la rubia bufo y giro su cabeza negándose a mirarla haciendo que está le mirada mal pero nadie dijo nada.

Las mellizas aún estaban fascinadas por el comportamiento del que se suponía era un animal salvaje.

Hope piso las mantas y dio algunas vueltas hasta encontrar el sitio perfecto para dormir. Desde donde podía ver con claridad a Josie en su cama si levantaba su cabeza o aunque la tuviera baja.

Las mellizas se acomodaron en sus camas y se desearon buenas noches antes de apagar las luces.

-Te estaré vigilando, felpudo –. Soltó Lizzie mirándolo directamente a pesar de la oscuridad.

La loba bufo sonoramente.

Josie sonrió y negó en silencio –Buenas noches, Hope.

A los pocos minutos que la habitación se quedó en silencio, la loba se movió de su sitio e hizo el amago de ponerse de pie.

-Te estoy viendo –. Se quejó Lizzie un poco soñolienta –Ya duérmete o te haré dormir.

La loba le gruño a la vez que se dejaba caer con enojo en su sitio. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó concentrándose en los sonidos del bosque que parecían tan cercanos o el frío de la noche que se colaba por la ventana.

El tiempo pasó y sus labios se entreabrieron en una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar cómo la respiración de la rubia era pausada y tranquila. Clara señal de que estaba dormida. Aun así no se descuidó y mantuvo su cuerpo bajo casi pegado al suelo mientras daba pequeños pasos avanzando poco a poco.

En la oscuridad, Josie sonrió al verla. Era imposible no ver una gran mancha blanca que se movía lentamente por el suelo –Te va a gritar cuando despierte.

Su suave susurró hizo que el lobo se elevará lo suficiente para asomarse por encima de la cama de la rubia. Solo los suficiente para que sus ojos fueran visibles por un momento y dejo salir su lengua al ver que la morocha le sonreía. Tomo esto como una autorización. Regreso a su postura baja y avanzo por el suelo aunque un poco más rápido. Ansiosa por estar a su lado.

Josie rio al verla y elevó sus mantas cuando llegó. Le hizo espacio y la loba subió acomodándose contra ella dejando que el costado de su cabeza se recargara en el pecho de la bruja que la cubrió con sus mantas y le pasó un brazo por encima.

-Yo no sé nada ¿Entendido?

La loba le dio una suave lamida a su barbilla y cerro sus ojos relajándose.

Josie sonrió suavemente cerrando sus ojos y soñolienta susurró –Me gustaría que volvieras para abrazarme.

Hope sintió su corazón saltar y con ternura miro hacia su ventana al exterior "_A mí también me gustaría_".


	14. Chapter 14

La oscuridad era relajante. Había calidez y pertenencia que le hacían sentir cómoda y calmada aun cuando empezaba a sentir el cosquilleo de la necesidad de correr un poco pero no sé movió.

Con nitidez Hope sentía unos abrazos que le rodeaban y una pierna que descansaba sobre sus caderas. El rítmico palpitar de un latido retumbando contra su oído era el mejor sonido y le llenaba de calma junto la respiración pausada que golpeaba su nariz.

Pero el mundo siguió girando y antes de lo deseado o de que tuviera suficiente de aquella paz, aun cuando sabía que nunca tendría suficiente. El cuerpo a su lado comenzó a moverse y ella casi extasiada escucho como el ritmo de su cuerpo cambiaba. Ahora su cabeza estaba ansiosa por aprender todos esos pequeños detalles.

Sintió como la pierna se alejaba y el agarre a su alrededor se deshacía. La calidez se apartó de su costado, no por completo pero lo suficiente como para que el frío le hiciera estremecer y no lo soporto.

A la vez que un quejido bajo escapaba de sus labios, su cabeza se movió y elevó para dejarse caer a un lado. Justo sobre el cuerpo que se alejaba.

Josie sonrió adormilada pero aun así reaccionó a colocar su mano sobre la cabeza del lobo y rascar suavemente –Buenos días.

Hope dio un gran bostezo dejando que su hocico se abriera por completo y chasqueo su boca un par de ocasiones antes de forzarse a abrir sus ojos. Visiblemente adormilada pero aun así reaccionó a dar una lamida suave en la mejilla de la morocha que sonrió.

-Comienzo a pensar que tienes algo por besar en las mañanas –. Susurró juguetona y con cierto sonrojo atacando sus mejillas.

"_Quisiera hacerlo todo el tiempo. Solo a ti, love"_. Susurró Hope aunque la sifón no pudiera escucharla y volvió a darle una lamida a la vez que le miraba con cierta intensidad.

Josie lo sintió y su corazón dio un vuelco a la vez que acunaba el rostro del lobo entre sus manos y se acercaba a depositar un beso sobre su nariz aprovechando que está no estaba húmeda aún.

Hope le permitió el contacto. Permaneciendo quieta disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios contra uno de sus puntos sensibles en ese cuerpo pero luego soltó un gruñido bajo. La morocha estaba intentando levantarse. Al instante reaccionó a levantarse lo suficiente para pasarle su pata encima y volverla a tirar en la cama mientras ella se acomodaba de nuevo en su pecho.

Josie rio por lo bajo –Tengo que ir. Voy a buscar tu desayuno y vuelvo.

La loba ronroneo como si hablara y se restregó más contra su pecho a la vez que la sifón sonreía y le rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Eres una cachorra demasiado consentida –. Dijo y casi pudo jurar que por un momento vio la sonrisa arrogante Mikaelson en el animal que luego volvió a lamerle y se acomodó más sobre su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro vencida –Solo un rato más.

La siguiente vez que despertaron, lo hicieron saltando fuera de la cama por culpa de una rubia furiosa.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Hope miro hacia la oscuridad.

Las mellizas tenían un rato de haberse ido a clases, prometiendo que regresarían para el almuerzo. Bueno, Josie lo hizo y su lobo casi había agonizado por la separación pero ya que le dijeron que no se moviera de su sitio, lo estaba cumpliendo. Seguro de que quizás ella no volviera si se alejaba de la cama de la morocha que al menos le ofrecía su aroma como consuelo.

Pronto el animal se encontró dormitando y Hope aburrida lo siguió sin poder evitarlo.

Siendo un vals lo último que escuchará conscientemente…

_Una pequeña Hope vio como la camioneta de su madre se alejaba por el camino de terracería de su hogar._

_Su padre y su madre le dejaban por primera vez._

_Solo había pasado una semana desde que la familia Mikaelson se había liberado de sus respectivos ataúdes y maldiciones. Sus tíos habían corrido por provisiones de todo tipo. Ropa, comida, sangre y cosas mágicas._

_Todos con la firme misión de mantenerla a salvó y a su alrededor. Incluyendo sus padres que se arriesgarían a buscar aliados o al menos a saber cómo era la situación en New Orleans._

_El único que se había quedado era Elijah. El hermano mayor en quien sus padres confiaban su propia vida, y sin dudar la de su pequeña._

_Hope volteó a verlo en silencio. Analizándolo._

_Había estado aprendiendo sus elegantes modos y firme control con lo que evitaba que sus hermanos se volvieran locos mutuamente aunque realmente esas situaciones le causaban gracia a ella. Escucharlos discutir como niños era muy divertido pero el hombre que le custodiaba le inspiraba muchas sensaciones pero en especial curiosidad._

_Su familia tenía una semana a su alrededor pero Elijah se mantenía alejado. No se sentaba a jugar con ella o le leía historias antes de dormir. El hombre se mantenía en la misma habitación y le observaba mientras ella también le observaba._

_Su madre lo noto. Por ello, es que los dejaron solos._

_Incomodos observaron como el polvo se iba dispersando._

_Con sutileza, Elijah metió su mano en el bolsillo a la vez que intentaba mirar de reojo a la pequeña. Sorprendiéndose con que ella ya le observaba ladeando su cabeza y elevando una de sus cejas._

_Se quedaron en silencio, simplemente observándose._

_-Mamá dijo que tú y papá fueron caballeros que enfrentaron dragones y salvaron damiselas._

_Elijah volteo claramente hacia ella y con suavidad en su rostro que usualmente mantenía mientras le observaba a lo lejos –Algo así. Luchamos en batallas por décadas pero no por la fama o las damiselas, solo por nuestra familia. Siempre para proteger a nuestra familia –. Hope asintió levemente y él clavo una rodilla en el suelo para tomar su mano –Ahora lo hacemos para proteger nuestro mayor tesoro. Tú. Nuestra pequeña princesa._

_La cobriza le sonrió creyendo en sus palabras y en la devoción con la que la promesa se selló con un beso delicado en sus nudillos. No dejo que su tío se apartara del agarre, era reconfortante casi tanto como el de su padre. Era seguro._

_Comenzaron a andar por los jardines._

_-¿Tienes historias? –. Cuestiono Hope de pronto._

_Su tío sonrió con suavidad –Las tengo._

_-¿Me las contaras antes de dormir? –. Pregunto con cierta firmeza y mirada encantadora que ocultaba su temor al rechazo._

_-Puedo hacerlo._

_Hope sonrió con disimulada suspicacia –¿Y tienes una espada?_

_-La tengo._

_-¿Donde esta? –. Pregunto con defectuosa inocencia._

_Elijah evito con todas sus fuerzas reír, fingió ignorancia y siguió con su andar mirando hacia el paisaje –En casa junto con la de tu padre._

_-¿Y me enseñaras a usarla? –. Hope dio un salto frente a él para impedirle que siguiera caminando._

_Él le miro con curiosidad pero le sonrió al sentirse completamente bajo el embrujo de su ternura –¿Por qué quieres aprender?_

_-Para protegerlos –. Soltó la pequeña con simpleza elevando un poco sus hombros –Papá dice que seré la más poderosa bruja de la historia así que los protegeré. Nadie volverá a lastimarlos._

_Elijah sintió que su corazón se estrujaba un poco. Podía ver la pequeña tristeza y enojo en los ojos cristalinos tan parecidos a los de su hermano y que como el mostraban toda la fuerza y coraje de su interior. Su corazón ardiente por mantener a su familia a salvó y unida._

_Volvió a arrodillarse y la tomo entre sus brazos para darle un abrazo reconfortante. Era la primera vez que le sujetaba desde que era un bebe y la sensación de calidez en su pecho fue igual o más increíble. Un firme consuelo para su corazón._

_Hope se acurruco en su hombro a la vez que aspiraba profundamente aprendiendo el sutil aroma a limpieza con un toque de sándalo y quizás un toque de algo metálico que no podía reconocer._

_-Puedo enseñarte pero quiero que sepas que no importa el tiempo o que tan poderosa te vuelvas. Nosotros siempre lucharemos por protegerte –. El hombre acaricio su espalda con lentitud._

_Hope apretó su agarre mostrando el miedo que siempre existía en su cabeza porque ella no era tonta. Sabía que alguien intentaría hacerle daño, se lo habían hecho a su familia ¿Por qué no a ella? Quizás hasta fuera su culpa._

_-La oscuridad que nos ha golpeado es nuestra causa. Solo nuestra –. Susurró Elijah –Tu mi pequeña princesa, eres el ser más puro e inocente y haremos todo a nuestro alcance para que así continúes. Hasta convertirnos en los monstruos de las historias de todo aquel que se atreva a solo pensar en dañarte._

_Se alejó del agarre para mirar el rostro de su tío y sus ojos marrones llenos de convicción y amor –Entonces... ¿Significa que siempre estaremos juntos?_

_Elijah sonrió suavemente –Eso me temo. Deberás aprender a dormir a pesar del escándalo de las discusiones de Kol y tu papá –. La pequeña rio por lo bajo recordando cómo se gritaban sin parar por tonterías como quien jugaría a las escondidillas con ella. Él le miro con firme sinceridad –Siempre y para siempre estaremos a tu lado._

_Hope sonrió hasta que pequeños hoyuelos fueron visibles –¡¿Lo prometes?!_

_-Lo prometo._

_La pequeña volvió a enterrarse entre los brazos de su tío que beso su coronilla..._

Hope y su lobo despertaron a la vez. Soltando un doloroso aullido al cielo.

Su llanto desconsolado se mezcló perfectamente con los lamentos y quejidos que su lobo soltaba al aire a la vez que se encogía en la cama de Josie intentando abrazarse a sí mismo.

**oooXoooXooo**

Josie lo sintió.

El dolor ensordecedor que le arrebato el aliento y el triste llamado que peso en su cabeza.

Se encogió en su sitio y apretó sus ojos intentando que lágrimas que se formaron de la nada, cayeran sin control. A la vez sujeto su pecho con su mano donde el vínculo resplandecía con una fuerza más intensa de lo normal. Una exclamación silenciosa escapó de sus labios y al instante mordió su labio inferior para evitar que un sollozo fuera a escapar por error.

Lizzie que se hallaba a su lado lo vio y lo sintió todo. Ella misma se encogió en su sitio y se aferró a la mesa a la vez que sacudía un poco su cabeza para intentar alejar el ensordecedor sentir que su hermana le transmitía. Su pecho se encogió ante el dolor.

-¿Qu-que está pasando? –. Susurró casi sin voz.

Josie negó en silencio y se levantó de golpe sin importarle estar en medio de su clase. Todos la voltearon a ver desconcertados pero lo ignoro junto al llamado de su hermana y profesora. Reaccionando solo a correr hacia la puerta.

Lizzie se forzó a moverse a pesar del malestar o las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Recogió sus cosas y las de su hermana concentrándose solo en su respiración para poder seguir.

-Lo siento, señorita Johns. No nos sentimos bien –. Dijo en un susurró descuidado antes de seguir el camino de su hermana.

Penélope le siguió con una mirada desconcertada. Sabía que mentían. De memoria sabía cómo era el aspecto de Josie cuando estaba enferma y ese no era el caso.

Las cosas habían estado muy raras y su curiosidad cada día estaba aumentando hasta que ahora, en ese preciso instante en que vio todo el dolor en el rostro de la morocha, se prometió en averiguar qué demonios estaba mal.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Josie corrió por los pasillos tan rápido como pudo. Sin importarle quien le viera o que intentará detenerle. Ella solo corrió hacia su habitación.

Hope le necesitaba. Lo sabía. Lo sentía y no iba a dejarle sola.

Abrió la puerta casi con un empujón siendo recibida por los dolorosos quejidos. Su corazón volvió a estrujarse pero esta vez fue por completo por su sentir.

-Hope ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herida? –. Pregunto a la vez que corría hasta la cama donde la loba se encogía sin parar.

En cuanto el animal sintió su toque se alejó saltando fuera de la cama. Hope en su interior le dijo que lo hiciera.

Quería estar sola. Quería llorar sola como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía pesadillas. Y en ese momento deseaba tanto que fuera una pesadilla más, al menos cuando las tenía abrir los ojos bastaba para que todo se detuviera pero no está vez.

Esta vez la oscuridad de su mente se había llenado con imágenes que no paraban. Sus recuerdos con su tío. Sus momentos cuando él le escuchaba o le contaba historias de sus años lejanos, o cuando le enseñaba algo como música o esgrima.

Cuando miraba a su madre con la misma adoración con la que le miraba a ella. Cuando reía relajado junto a su padre.

Cuando tocaba el piano cuando no podía dormir y su padre le aferraba entre sus brazos con amor protector y su madre acariciaba sus cabellos. Juntos luchando para difuminar la pesadilla que le atormentará.

Todo lo que se había forzado a dejar en lo más profundo de su mente estaba ahí de nuevo. Torturándole peor que el Hollow.

Y nadie podía salvarla. Nadie podía hacer nada por aliviar su dolor. Nadie debía estar a su lado o saldrían heridos.

Por ello mismo es que había obligado a su lobo a alejarse de la morocha. No quería dañarla y su amor solo lograría que ocurriera. Ella lo había sabido siempre.

Su lobo corrió hasta el rincón más alejado y se encogió volviendo a su llanto.

Josie le persiguió. Arrodillándose a su lado con lágrimas mojando su rostro –No me alejes. Lo prometiste –. Susurró a la vez que se acercaba hasta abrazar al animal –No sé qué es pero no te dejare…

Hope comenzó a gritar _"¡No! Estar a mí alrededor solo te destruirá. Te quitará todo. Yo no quiero dañarte. No a ti. Jamás a ti"_.

Lloriqueo a la vez que su lobo se quejaba dolorosamente como si intentará hablar.

El corazón de Josie se rompió un poco más pero con firmeza negó y le aferró mejor –No me iré. No me vas a convencer. No estás sola y no te dejare que intentes estarlo. Jamás.

El lobo lloriqueo con más fuerza y soltó un aullido con todas sus fuerzas antes de restregarse sin parar contra el hombro de la morocha que lloro a su lado.

Hope lloro en silencio sintiendo como su lobo se rendía a Josie y no pudo evitar ser arrastrada. Todo su instinto le decía que no lo hiciera pero su corazón se negó a escucharlo.

No tenía las fuerzas para negarse y tenía demasiado amor como para no rendirse.

Josie le sintió calmarse después de un tiempo. Ni siquiera supo cuánto ni le preocupo. Su atención había estado en abrazar y besar al lobo intentando transmitirle todo el amor posible.

El lobo había terminado recostado sobre ella y solo miraba hacia la nada pero sus ojos habían perdido su brillo vivaz, ni siquiera mostraban ferocidad. No había nada.

Nada más que dolor y las lágrimas que humedecían su pelaje lo mostraban con claridad.

Josie le miro con tristeza –Quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Que me dijeras que fue lo que te lastimo tanto y me permitieras ayudarte a sanar. Estar ahí es lo único que siempre he querido.

Hope se hallaba tirada en la oscuridad. Al igual que su lobo solo estaba ahí mirando hacia la nada. Sintiendo como su corazón roto luchaba por volverse a pegar ahora que había logrado que las imágenes y la música se detuvieran.

El susurró llegó hasta ella haciéndole encogerse mientras negaba.

-Aunque sé que si estuvieras aquí no me hubieras permitido acercarme –. Dijo con amargura a la vez que sonreía débilmente –Estarías sola aguantando todo en silencio… al menos de esta forma puedo estar a tu lado y decirte que no te dejare y te consolare tanto como no me has permitido en el pasado. Te mostraré que no tienes que estar sola.

Hope no le escucho. No le creía y no lo iba a hacer. En su mente lo único que tenía sentido era lograr volver a su forma humana y dejar que su tía le llevara de vuelta a New Orleans, al menos ahí no lastimaría a Josie y a su familia le podría abandonar cuando volviera a tener el completo control de sus poderes.

Así no volvería a dañarlos. No les volvería a fallar. A ninguno de ellos.


	15. Chapter 15

La fatiga de la depresión era demasiada para Hope.

Su rostro tieso por las lágrimas y su cabeza hiendo en cámara lenta eran opresivos para su corazón. El enojo burbujeando siempre en la boca del estómago le recordó a como era años atrás y pronto se encontró pensando en quien era años atrás.

Mikaelson.

Esa simple palabra la elevo en el estatus sobrenatural y le condeno con toda su oscuridad. Era solitaria por elección pero también por exclusión del mundo con el que ella misma estaba molesta por arrebatarle todo y por forzarla a la soledad. Un circulo vicio. Era arrogante y desconfiada, y su furia muchas veces hizo chispear su magia en la punta de sus dedos pero nunca lo hizo.

Nunca se dejó vencer y darle la razón al mundo al convertirse en la sanguinaria hija del gran mal.

Por alguna razón, estaba convencida que no hacerlo haría que su padre estuviera orgulloso y callaría a todos aquellos que pensaban que el solo podía crear crueldad. Eso fue lo único que evito una carnicería, o varias.

Eso, y Josie Saltzman.

Siempre que estaba a punto de perder los estribos, Josie estaba ahí. Le defendería e intentaría acercarse a pesar de las quejas de Lizzie. Ella se sentaba a su lado en la biblioteca sin temor y no se quejaba cuando eran emparejadas en clase. Siempre le recibía con una sonrisa.

La misma sonrisa dulce que le había arrebatado el corazón sin que ella pudiera defenderse. La misma que le hacía sudar las manos y temblar las rodillas. La misma a la que había estado tentada millones de ocasiones en retornar pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

No quería y no podía.

Fue arrancada de sus pensamientos sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser más liviano. Relajado. Y eso solo significaba que estaba perdiendo de nuevo el control.

_"No la llames. Es por su bien"._ Susurro a su lobo.

El animal se puso de pie en medio de la habitación vacía y con cierto desánimo camino hasta la cama de la morocha para volver a recostarse entre sus mantas y almohadas. Aspirando profundamente su aroma hasta que su cabeza se relajó lo suficiente para que tuviera la confianza de descansarla sobre sus patas sin sentir la explosión de su instinto de lucha y huida que burbujeaba en su estómago. El deseo de destrozar a cualquiera que se acercara fue menguando junto con la mañana.

Se sentía solo y se concentró en el vínculo como un consuelo. Evitando caer en las fauces del sueño con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos con demasiado miedo de volver a cerrar los ojos.

Josie había tenido que volver a sus clases. Aun cuando no lo deseara tuvo que hacerlo para evitar que su padre le buscara y encontrara a Hope en su habitación. Temiendo su reacción o que les obligara a separarse más de lo que ya debían.

Josie tenía miedo de perderla.

Lo había visto en sus ojos.

El deseo de correr lejos y de apartar el mundo. Le recordaba tanto al tiempo cuando sus padres murieron que le hizo temer por lo que Hope haría una vez que volviera. Tenía miedo de que volviera a encerrarse, de que volviera alejarla y aunque solo eran amigas ahora, eso le rompería el corazón de todas maneras.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

"_Estate quieto_". Susurró Hope sin fuerzas sintiendo como la ansiedad en su lobo comenzaba a ser más notoria e intensa.

Estar encerrados no era algo que disfrutaran ni que fueran a permitir sin luchar.

Por supuesto que su lobo no le escucho.

Comenzó poco a poco. Extendiéndose por completo y restregándose dudosamente en la cama de la morocha para marcarla de alguna forma. Esto hizo bufar a Hope pero no se quejó. Sabía que debía dejarlo reclamarla de alguna manera y esto era mejor a qué le mordiera.

Cuando el lobo no sintió ninguna recriminación lo empezó a ser con mayor intensidad hasta destender la cama casi por completo pero no le basto. Se arrastró hasta encontrarse sobre las almohadas y repitió el proceso hasta que estuvo satisfecho con el aroma que desprendían. Aún era Josie en esencia pura pero había un toque perfectamente reconocible como propio y feliz por haber logrado su cometido salto fuera del sitio.

Anduvo sin ideas un rato. Solo caminando por la habitación. Por un momento pensó en restregarse contra la ropa del armario pero no quería hacerla enojar así que desechó la idea.

De pronto, su mirada se iluminó y su hocico su abrió entusiasmado dejando que su lengua escapara un poco.

Antes de que Hope supiera que era lo que estaba pensando, el lobo salto sobre la cama de Lizzie.

Hope no pudo sonreír suavemente "_Te va a matar_".

El lobo animado correteo por ella hasta caerse, escuchando como la risa de la cobriza solo aumentaba. Volvió a subir y simplemente se dejó caer de costado en ella. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil pero al siguiente comenzó a restregarse animado y casi feliz de una forma sin cuidado a diferencia de lo que había hecho con la de Josie. Esto no era para reclamar sino para molestar.

Hope no podía parar de reír, en especial cuando imaginaba como iba a enloquecer a la rubia.

Luego de hacer un desastre de la cama perfectamente ordenada y de lamer constantemente un osito de peluche que antes había estado decorando el centro del lecho, volvió a quedarse inmóvil. Sosteniendo el osito entre sus patas y dándole alguna lamida mientras pensaba en algo más en que entretenerse.

Entonces lo noto. Una suave brisa que refrescaba la habitación. El aroma a bosque era celestial a su nariz y se quedó inmóvil cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la tenue caricia del viento.

Solo un rato hasta que tuvo otra idea. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana que se hallaba abierta pero solo un poco, algunos centímetros por donde el aroma de coloca con intensidad atrayéndole.

"_Espera. Detente. Regresa al osito_". Rogó Hope suponiendo lo que iba a pasar.

El lobo le ignoro y en su lugar levantó su pata y con cuidado, al menos para un lobo, le arrastró e intento colarla bajo la ventana. Araño la madera en su lucha pero no se detuvo hasta que pudo meter su pata y tiró hacia arriba. Con cada intento ganó unos milímetros más hasta que hubo el suficiente espacio para que su hocico entrara.

Inhaló profundamente la brisa que solo le convenció de seguir. Ladeó su cabeza y siguió empujando hasta que su cabeza se encontró por completo fuera y su lengua colgó saboreando el éxito.

"_No hagas tonterías_". Se quejó Hope pero ya era tarde.

Su lobo se empujó por el espacio hasta que cayó en el techo de la entrada.

"_Demonios…"_

**oooXoooXooo**

Las mellizas se hallaban en clase. Era su penúltima y la siguiente la tenían libre así que estaban un poco más relajadas. Al menos la rubia aunque Josie no tanto.

Aun cuando el vínculo no le llamaba y lo sentía un poco más cálido, no quería estar alejada del lobo. De hecho, su hermana tuvo que convencerla para que no se saltara la clase. En especial cuando era Dorian el que la impartía y ambas sabían que si no les veía llamaría a su padre al momento. Demasiado riesgo de ser descubiertas.

Solo por eso Josie seguía en el aula aunque no por ello su mente. No podía dejar de repetir los lamentos del lobo, solo imaginando lo que eso significaba que sentía Hope y cuánta diferencia de intensidad había. Y le asustaba así como le dolía no poder hacer algo útil.

Lizzie dio un respingo e instintivamente se irguió en su asiento con visible tensión. Su hermana no lo noto hasta que recibió un golpe tosco en el costado.

Con rostro ofendido volteó hacia la rubia y al ver el temor en su mirada siguió su mirada hacia la ventana. Como siempre, se habían sentado en la primera mesa, eso les permitió una vista sin problemas de los jardines. No entendía lo que pasaba hasta que de pronto apareció el rostro del lobo.

Justo como la noche anterior. Con sus ojos centelleando llenos de emoción y su lengua de fuera junto a sus orejas levantadas. Una hermosa fotografía, o al menos lo hubiera sido sino fuera un problema.

Josie soltó una exclamación y salto en su asiento aferrándose a la vez al brazo de su hermana que estrujó con pánico.

-Josie ¿Estás bien? –. Pregunto Dorian al haber visto su salto e instintivamente siguió su mirada hacia la ventana.

Antes de que logrará ver algo, Josie salto fuera de su asiento –¡Si! Yo… lo siento tengo… –. Exclamó con voz demasiado chillona y dudo por un momento pero luego comenzó a asentir como niño con demasiada azúcar –Tengo dolores menstruales. Si. Eso.

Dorian se sonrojo un poco –Oh. Ya veo. Mhmm. Si lo necesitas puedes ir a la enfermería.

-Si. Eso sería genial –. Respondió ansiosamente la morocha aunque ya tenía todas sus cosas en su mochila –Gracias.

Y sin más salió corriendo del aula dejando a todos un poco aturdidos incluyendo el profesor que luego de un instante siguió con lo suyo.

Lizzie suspiro relajándose. Suponiendo que no habría más problema ahora que su hermana iba tras el lobo que tenía tendencia a pegarse a ella en cuanto estaban en el mismo sitio.

Pero entonces soltó un bufido y casi se rio por ver pasar a su hermana por la ventana. Corriendo tras el lobo que feliz se detenía un poco y cuando estaba a punto de ser atrapado volvía a correr con todas sus fuerzas dejando atrás a la morocha que se quejaba pero seguía corriendo.

Lizzie negó sonriendo y casi riendo por lo bajo a la vez que se acariciaba el puente de la nariz.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Josie caminaba por lo profundo del bosque.

Usualmente no se atrevería a adentrarse ella sola pero no lo estaba. El lobo caminaba a su lado con mirada vigilante y orejas atentas a cualquier peligro. Aun cuando deseaba correr se quedó a un lado casi restregándose contra las piernas de la chica pero dándole el espacio para que no tropezara por su causa.

Él fue el que le guío al interior del bosque luego de jugar con ella a las escondidillas. La morocha había casi enloquecido para hallar la forma de llevarlo a los árboles luego de perseguirlo por el patio de la escuela y casi todos sus alrededores. En medio de su juego, el lobo recordó algo y con claridad le guío.

Josie confiaba en él. No tenía miedo de su alrededor aunque no por ello dejaba de ver el camino para aprender como volver o al menos evitar tropezar. El pobre lobo ya había sido casi aplastado un par de ocasiones por evitar que se lastimara.

La nariz del animal le susurro que estaban cerca y con entusiasmo aceleró su paso. Deteniéndose a los metros cuando no sintió a Josie a su lado. Regreso y le empujo. Salto a su alrededor y corrió y volvió en varias ocasiones intentando decirle que se apresurada.

Josie rio ante su emoción –¿A dónde me llevas?

El lobo volvió empujarla con suavidad hasta que le hizo salir a un claro donde flores multicolores adornaban el suelo casi por completo. La última vez que lucirían tan bellas antes de morir por la proximidad del invierno.

Ella soltó una exhalación de asombro y con orgullo y deleite el lobo observo como su rostro se iluminaba y sus ojos mostraban cuánto le gustaba el sitio.

-Es precioso, Hope –. Susurró Josie a la vez que lo miraba con una sonrisa suave.

El lobo volvió a su lado y con toda la delicadeza posible mordió su falda para guiarla hacia el centro del sitio donde la luz del sol era potente y su calidez luchaba contra la fresca brisa del otoño. Tiró con cierta firmeza para hacer que se sentará y enseguida se echó a su lado. Mirándola con devoción y su lengua de fuera en una sonrisa tierna al ver cómo la morocha seguía observando su alrededor fascinada.

-Eres una romántica en lo profundo ¿No? –. Bromeó.

Hope sonrió suavemente. Al igual que su lobo, estaba fascinada por la emoción que la morocha desprendía. Se veía tan hermosa con sus ojos iluminados, las sombras del sol y los árboles acariciando sus facciones, y su sonrisa feliz. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder dibujarla pero era imposible y eso le molesto pero no por ello dejo de observar aunque en lo profundo se dio cuenta que dibujarla no sería lo correcto. Sin importar que tan buena fuera jamás podría igualar la belleza que irradiaba e intentarlo conllevaría dejar disfrutar de la visión y no quería perder nada de ello.

"_Por ti podría ser lo que quieras. Hasta buena"_.

El lobo ladro como respuesta esperando que fuera suficiente y si no lo era, tomo asiento y se acercó a lamer la mejilla de la morocha que le permitió el contacto sin encogerse o alejarse.

En su lugar, Josie volteó a verlo. Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y rasco tras sus orejas a la vez que se acercaba y besaba su hocico.

-Gracias por traerme –. Susurró y sus miradas se cruzaron. Quizás solo fuera su imaginación pero por un momento ella podía jurar que vio un pequeño resplandor azulado ocupando el dorado dominante. Se recargo en el lobo que no se inmutó y agrego –Cuando vuelvas a ser tú, espero que vengamos de nuevo.

"_Me encantaría_". Respondió Hope en un susurró aunque su ceño se frunció dolorosamente pensando en que tal vez jamás lo hicieran.

Por un largo rato se quedaron en el sitio disfrutando de la calma y la suave brisa refrescante.

Josie se recostó entre las flores y para su sorpresa, el lobo se ofreció a ser su almohada. Negándose en silencio a bajar la guardia mientras disfrutaban del lugar, se la paso mirando a su alrededor atentamente. Relajándose solo cuando recibía las caricias de la morocha que saco un libro de su mochila y comenzó a leerle. Soltando una risa por lo bajo al escucharlo bufar, ya que era Shakespeare, aunque este no hizo nada más y le escuchó con atención.

Por supuesto que el momento duró poco. O quizás solo fuera que lo estaban disfrutando demasiado. Cómo fuera, pronto la morocha se puso de pie con cierta ansiedad nerviosa por volver al viejo molino. Según su teléfono, pronto volverían las Mikaelson a ver a su sobrina y con ellas, su padre que por nada del mundo debía enterarse que está se encontraba fuera de la barrera.

El lobo se quejó pero camino a su lado de regreso. Guiándola a través de los árboles para llevarla justo a dónde se suponía que debía estar.

**oooXoooXooo**

Con mirada ansiosa Lizzie no dejaba de ver alrededor. Desde hace un par de horas se hallaba sentada frente al viejo molino, fingiendo escribir su tarea pero a cada ruido sus ojos iban hacia la flora. Comenzando a desesperarse por no saber nada de su hermana además del mensaje que le envió diciéndole que se iba a llevar a la loba al bosque. Después nada. Solo silencio y el instantáneo sonido del buzón de voz.

Así que realmente estaba a punto de enloquecer. Para aumentar la sensación el tiempo se estaba acabando y la ansiedad de tener que enfrentar a su padre y las Mikaelson realmente le hacía temblar en su lugar. Con su padre podía sin problemas pero Freya y Keelin realmente le intimidaban.

En un momento, no pudo evitar soltar un gritillo cuando del lado contrario de a dónde estaba mirando se produjo un estruendo de ramas y tierra saltando. Algo la golpeo con firmeza pero sin brutalidad y le tiró al suelo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el hocico enorme de la loba que respiraba sobre ella con su lengua colgando casi rozando su piel y su mirada iluminada llena de malicia.

-¡Maldito felpudo, casi me matas del susto! –. Exclamo la rubia golpeándole con enojo a la vez que se arrastraba para escapar de entre sus patas. Un golpe en especial hizo saltar a la loba a la vez que soltaba un quejido agudo.

-¡Lizzie! –. Josie enseguida se apresuró a abrazar a Hope a la vez que su hermana le miraba casi ofendida pero no pudo evitar darle una mirada culpable a la loba que se dejó acariciar y abrazar con semblante satisfecho aunque un poco adolorido.

-Es su culpa –. Gruño por lo bajo la rubia a la vez que se ponía de pie. Atenta a los movimientos de su hermana que revisaba que no hubiera sangre y cuando vio que no pasaba suspiro. Luego bufo al ver la sonrisa alegre del animal –Deja de gozarlo.

El lobo se burló en silencio. En especial cuando la morocha miro con molestia a la rubia –Pudiste hacerle daño. Apenas se está recuperando de sus heridas.

Lizzie hizo una mueca molesta y puso los ojos en blanco –Si puede escaparse de una habitación en la planta alta, dudo que un pequeño golpecito la mate.

A Josie no le hizo gracia y le dio una fría mirada para luego ignorarle y casi darle la espalda. A la vez la loba miro con superioridad a la rubia que gruño por lo bajo viendo cómo su hermana se concentraba en ella.

-Ya verás, felpudo –. Mascullo Lizzie entrecerrando sus ojos.

La loba dejo colgar su lengua alegremente y elevó su ceja con clara burla haciendo que la rubia volvía a gruñir.

-Basta, ustedes dos –. Soltó la morocha con voz autoritaria a la vez que volteaba a ver a cada una con firmeza. Ninguna se atrevió a hacer o decir algo, ambas voltearon orgullosamente hacia diferentes lados.

Josie soltó un suspiro y negó en silencio. Se arrodillo frente a la loba y le acaricio a la vez que le miraba a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?

Hope se acercó y suavemente lamio su mejilla a la vez que se recargaba un poco en ella soltando leves ronroneos tranquilos. Ladeo levemente su cabeza y trato de mirarle con dulzura, queriendo evitar que se preocupara.

"_Estoy bien_". Susurro la cobriza en su mente reconociendo la ansiedad en la bruja.

Una nueva lamida recorrió la mejilla de Josie que suavemente le acaricio bajo la oreja empujando contra la cabeza ladeada.

Sus miradas se unieron y la electricidad les hizo estremecer sus cuerpos. La magia crujió alrededor de sus corazones dándole un leve tirón no doloroso sino solo para llamar su atención. Robarles el aliento por un instante a la vez que en silencio se preguntaban si ambas lo sentían. Sus aromas se mezclaron sutilmente y sus pulsos se ralentizaron llevándolas a un estado tranquilo.

Una burbuja donde Hope se olvidó de todo lo malo de su mundo y comenzó a creer que era posible estar juntas. El miedo no susurraba en su oído así como tampoco en el de Josie que dejo de aceptar el que tal vez la loba desapareciera y comenzó a pensar en cómo debía convencerla de que podían permitirse estar juntas, que no importaba lo que el universo les enviara porque podrían enfrentarlo.

El estruendo de un tono de mensaje les hizo saltar y abandonar el momento. Aturdidas retrocedieron físicamente y cada una volvió a sus pensamientos, a sus miedos que comenzaron a molestarles de nuevo.

-Papá nos está buscando –. Dijo Lizzie volteando a ver con cierta ansiedad a su hermana.

La morocha sacudió un poco su cabeza para concentrarse y le miro un poco atontada aun –Deja que sepa que estamos aquí.

-Se va a enojar.

-Tal vez pero es más simple a intentar mentir todo el tiempo –. Josie sonrió levemente –Somos malas para mentir.

Lizzie rio por lo bajo –Ni que lo digas. Hay que volver a poner la barrera pero necesitamos magia más fuerte que la que nos rodea –. Bajo su mirada hacia el animal que se había echado en su sitio sin interés en nada más que su entorno –¿Crees que nos dejaría tomar su magia?

Josie le miro con duda frunciendo el ceño –No lo sé.

-Bueno. Tú inténtalo, yo no pienso acercarme –. Exclamó la rubia al instante.

El lobo le dio un pequeño gruñido ofendido que ella respondió sacándole la lengua.

La morocha bufo al verlas pero también frunció el ceño –¿Por qué yo?

-Porque estoy segura de que intentará arrancarme un pedazo si yo lo intento –. Respondió Lizzie con simpleza para luego entrecerrar sus ojos mirando al animal que casi le dio una sonrisa llena de malicia mostrando sus colmillos apropósito y lamiendo sus labios.

Josie casi se lanzó a defender a loba y gritar que ella nunca le haría daño pero entonces vio cómo se miraban, molestándose en silencio y bufo por lo bajo a la vez que no podía evitar sonreír.

-Si. Creo que lo haría.

Lizzie volteó hacia su hermana, asustada y casi retrocediendo un paso mientras Hope daba uno hacia ella –Atrás. Siéntate felpudo malo.

Josie rio por lo bajo al ver cómo la loba bajaba su cabeza y se preparaba para lanzarse a perseguir a la rubia que retrocedió varios pasos más. Pero entonces recordó el tiempo.

-Hope.

La loba abandono el juego en cuanto escucho su voz y volteó a verla volviendo a elevar su cabeza. Josie le dio una suave mirada y sin que tuviera que decir nada, ella se acercó y elevó su pata dejándola en el aire.

En su interior. Hope sabía lo que su lobo estaba haciendo. Confiando ciegamente aun cuando ella no podía y no supo cómo reaccionar a ello.

La morocha tomo su pata y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Se concentró y con todo el cuidado del mundo comenzó a sifonear cuidando tomar muy lentamente. Sabía cuánto podía aguantar la versión humana de Hope pero eso podría haber cambiado para su versión animal y por nada del mundo quería lastimarla.

El lobo no se movió ni un poco. Le era incómodo y no era su sensación favorita pero lo soporto sin quejarse para no asustarle.

"_Tranquilo. Terminará pronto_". Susurró Hope esperando ayudar a calmarlo a la vez que sus pasos trastabillaron y cayó de sentón al suelo.

Cerro sus ojos y sintió su magia crepitar con demasiada intensidad para la forma de su cuerpo pero al igual que su lobo prefirió a aguantar a arriesgarse a alterarlo y causar que lastimara a Josie. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas y su magia se volvió fuego en sus venas que necesitaba ser liberado de alguna forma, y por fortuna, Josie era esa válvula.

Al menos por ahora.


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando Freya Mikaelson volvió junto a su esposa y Alaric, se encontró con las chicas sentadas en el césped y sus libros a su alrededor. La loba estaba echada entre ellas con su cabeza recostada sobre sus patas pero pudo ver cómo sus ojos les miraban fijamente.

Keelin y Alaric se detuvieron a la orilla de la barrera pero no ella. Sin importar las palabras de su esposa, entro en el espacio de la loba que elevó sus orejas pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. O no lo noto. Su atención se había ido al pasar la magia y notar algo diferente.

"_Ya se dio cuenta_". Dijo Hope mirándola. Sabía que no le tomaría demasiado en reconocer su magia o no reconocer la propia en algo que se suponía debía destilar por cada milímetro su firma. "_Has algo. Llama su atención para que deje de analizarlo_".

Al instante. Su lobo se puso de pie.

-¡Freya! –. Exclamó Keelin llamando a su esposa en cuanto lo vio.

La rubia dejo de sentir la magia justo a la vez que el animal se lanzaba a correr en su dirección.

-¡Hope! –. Le llamo Josie.

Pero el lobo no se detuvo. Al menos no hasta que estuvo frente a su tía y se lanzó sobre ella quitándole el aliento a todos.

Freya rio por lo bajo al sentir la lengua de su sobrina recorriendo su rostro sin control como saludo y todos volvieron a respirar.

-Hola cariño. Creo que tuviste un buen día –. Dijo la rubia a la vez que le acariciaba con cierta firmeza por todo el cuello y hombros.

Hope se restregó contra su rostro ronroneando. En su interior, su lado humano también disfrutaba de su cercanía.

Keelin sonrió atreviéndose a entrar en el espacio –Debe haber estado corriendo mucho para calmarse.

Las mellizas se miraron en secreto y sonrieron.

Alaric también entro en el sitio y miro a sus hijas con seriedad –No deberían estar aquí solas.

-Ya me hiciste dejarla sola por la noche y la mañana, no pidas más –. Respondió Josie con enojo oculto y fiereza que sorprendió a su familia –Además. Hope jamás nos haría daño.

-Si. El felpudo es bueno aunque tiene tendencia a babear –. Gruño Lizzie con asco al tomar entre sus dedos su lápiz que había dejado en el césped a su lado y que ahora estaba lleno de marcas de dientes y húmedo –Deja de entretenerte con mis cosas.

El lobo volteó a verla dejando su lengua de fuera. Burlándose en silencio por su travesura.

Josie suspiró –Ya basta ustedes dos.

Keelin avanzo junto Alaric hacia las chicas. Vigilando de reojo a la loba que tal vez se molestará al verlos cerca de ellas pero ella siguió echada sobre su tía que sonreía feliz.

Un aroma llamo la atención de la castaña y confusa miro a su alrededor pensando que su nariz le engañaba pero pronto sus ojos se centraron en las mellizas.

-Esas no son excusas, Josette. Puede parecer que Hope está en control pero no sabemos si es todo el tiempo. Podría lastimarlas –. Se quejó el hombre mirando a sus hijas.

-Ella siempre ha sido buena. Solo deja de serlo cuando tú la molestas diciendo que debemos dejarla sola –. Discutió la morocha –Ella no quiere estar sola. No le gusta. Deja de tratarla como un animal, ella es Hope y está ahí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –. Pregunto Keelin entrometiéndose en la discusión al notar que la loba también estaba poniendo atención a ella y había dejado de jugar.

Josie sintió que el color se iba de su rostro y el de Lizzie se llenó de pánico visible en la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron demasiado. Keelin elevó su ceja y sonrió levemente interrogándole en silencio.

El aroma de la loba era demasiado persistente en las mellizas y eso no podía ser posible por solo tener un rato con ella. Eso es lo que le había llamado la atención cuando entro al sitio. Eso y que el sitio realmente no olía mucho a Hope en contraste.

-Yo… ella… bueno. Lo siento… –. Tartamudeo la morocha a la vez que la loba se le acercaba y se restregaba contra su espalda al pasar. Le rodeo y se colocó entre ella y Keelin, sin ser agresiva pero evidentemente protectora. Josie le sonrió acariciando su lomo –Lo siento en cómo me mira. En como reconoce cuando estoy ansiosa o preocupada. Es Hope. Quizás está en otra forma pero sigue siendo ella.

Keelin asintió sin querer agregar más. Estaba más concentrada en los aromas y como la loba se comportaba incluyendo que ahora se estaba restregando contra ella haciendo que le acaricie y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió con dulzura.

Usualmente Hope no era tan afectiva así que era algo bueno y se preguntó si esto tenía que ver con su lobo. Uno cariñoso que no se molestaba en sus preocupaciones y solo en el sentir. Tenía sentido en su cabeza.

-Tienes razón, Josie. Hope sigue siendo ella aunque me gustaría que volviera a ser humana por más que disfrute la ternura de su lado lobo –. Dijo Freya al acercarse y tomar asiento junto a Lizzie que con cierto sonrojo se encogió en su sitio al ver que la bruja miraba su libreta –Excelentes notas. No olvides el uso del sándalo, es muy útil.

-Si. Gracias –. Afirmo orgullosa la rubia menor sonriendo brillantemente. Para su sorpresa Freya le dio una sonrisa cariñosa y acaricio su espalda.

Alaric seguía malhumorado pero eso no le detuvo para sentarse frente a sus hijas a las que continúo reprendiendo con su mirada pero Lizzie ya le ignoraba gracias a Freya y Josie casi le retaba con la mirada. Podía notar como está estaba decidida a defender su cercanía con la loba y suspiró con cansancio a la vez que abría la caja de comida.

Enseguida. Hope se alejó de su tía y salto sobre sus patas traseras colocando las delanteras sobre el pobre hombre que se dobló ante su peso pero eso a ella no le importo. Su atención, lengua y saliva estaba ansiosamente en el contenido de aroma apetecible.

Keelin tomo su cola que iba de un lado a otro con rapidez y tiró un poco de ella para llamar su atención mientras reía –Bájate de él que lo vas a aplastar.

La loba refunfuño y dio un salto apartándose, girando a la vez para lanzar un mordisco hacia la mano que se mantenía en su cola. No le gustaba y lo mostró gruñéndole un poco a su tía que rio elevando las manos.

-Ya sé. Ya entendí. Que agresiva, se nota quien era tu madre –. La castaña se alejó riendo.

Hope no se alejó. En su lugar se restregó contra el costado de Alaric que sonrió al sentir el empujón ansioso.

-Espera. Ahora saco tu comida pero deja de golpearme –. Se quejo riendo un poco. Relajándose y casi olvidando que sus hijas habían escapado. El lobo le dio una mirada arrogante que reconoció enseguida –No. No estoy viejo y puedo contigo.

Hope dio un salto pequeño y le golpeó su hombro juguetonamente con sus patas aunque con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo ladearse hasta casi tocar el suelo.

-Ey. No estaba preparado –. Se quejó Alaric.

La loba dejó escapar su lengua burlonamente a la vez que Hope reía en su interior _"¿No que siempre estás listo?"_.

La mirada y levantamiento de la ceja de la loba le dijo al hombre lo que está estaba pensando. Siempre molestando. Juguetonamente le empujo.

-Eres un dolor en el trasero ¿Sabes? –. Se quejó sonriendo y la loba ladro alegremente con potencia casi junto a su oído haciendo que se encogiera para luego darle una lamida que recorrió todo el costado de su rostro –Iak. No Hope.

La loba se alejó satisfecha caminando altaneramente mientras el hombre se limpiaba con su antebrazo la baba.

Alaric no pudo evitar mirarla y sonreírle amorosamente. Cómo sus hijas, ella era su pequeña y verla tan llena de vida y energía le hacía feliz. Le daba un alivio que no había sentido desde que la vio cubierta de sangre. Sus pesadillas aún se lo recordaban vívidamente.

Hope fue hacia Freya y Keelin que se sentaron juntas y sin pedir permiso se echó sobre sus regazos aplastándolas un poco. No es que les importará. Las mujeres comenzaron a acariciarla.

-¿Crees que hoy estés de ánimo para dejarme revisarte sin que pierda algún dedo? –. Pregunto la castaña intentando tocar las heridas a ciegas. La loba golpeó su mano con su pata trasera como si se rascara y se puso tensa –Ok. Lo dejaré por ahora pero sabes que tengo que verlas.

La loba gruño por lo bajo con molestia.

-Te ayudaré. Yo la sostengo –. Dijo Josie con firmeza en su voz y su mirada cayó en la loba que le miro retadoramente. Ignorando como su padre le miraba con enojo y preocupación –No me veas así. Sabes que tienen que revisarte aunque ya te sientas mejor.

La loba refunfuño y se quejó múltiples veces haciendo reír a todos.

La comida paso relajadamente. Fue una buena tarde.

Josie y Lizzie miraban embelesadas a Freya que les contaba un poco de historia y hasta les había ayudado con su tarea. Ahora entendían porque Hope era de las mejores brujas, su tía era una excelente profesora y a cada ocasión que podían miraban a su padre con intensidad rogándole que le convenciera de dar clases en la escuela de nuevo.

Había pasado hace años cuando Hope acababa de llegar a la escuela pero había sido perjudicial. Se mantenía siempre con su tía o le mantenía a la vista cuando tenía que alejarse, era una pequeña que aún luchaba contra el pesar de que toda su familia tuviera que desaparecer. Alejarle de Freya le rompió el corazón de nuevo y varias veces intento escapar para volver a su hogar.

Alaric recordaba vívidamente ese tiempo. Le rompía el corazón cada noche que pasaba a revisarla a su habitación y le encontraba llorando entre sueños llamando a su padre. Aunque intento no hacerlo, sabía perfectamente que ahí fue cuando comenzó a tomar bajo su cuidado a la pequeña Mikaelson.

Dio una suave sonrisa mirando a la loba que descansaba junto a Josie con la cabeza recostada en su regazo permitiendo que los dedos de está le acariciara su frente suavemente. Arrullando la aunque cada que sus ojos bajaban demasiado los abría abruptamente. Una y otra vez.

Los demás adultos también lo notaron y con curiosidad le observaron. Sería normal si sospechara de ellos o si el bosque estuviera siendo diferente de alguna manera pero no había amenazas. No tenía porque no dejarse caer en una siesta pero lo hacía. Hasta el punto que elevó su cabeza por completo para intentar evitar dormir, dando paso a la extraña imagen de su cuello completamente estirado y su hocico cayendo lentamente cada tanto.

-Cariño ¿Qué pasa? Duerme. Todo está bien –. Le susurro Freya.

El lobo sacudió su cabeza con firmeza y se puso de pie para comenzar a pasear por el sitio solo por hacer algo.

-¿Qué le pasa? –. Pregunto Alaric.

-No lo sé –. Susurró Keelin pero entonces noto como Josie frunció su ceño y apretaba la mano de su vínculo a la vez que Lizzie hacia una leve mueca –¿Qué es?

La morocha salto cuando vio que las miradas estaban en ella y con cierto temor volteó hacia su hermana que le dio una sonrisa débil y asintió con firmeza.

Josie soltó un suspiro –Tiene miedo… creo que tuvo pesadillas.

Freya frunció su ceño –¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo… no les dije todo… –. Bajo la mirada y su ansiedad llegó al lobo que regreso corriendo para retomar su sitio a su lado. Restregando contra su muslo su cabeza intentando confortarla. Josie le sonrió suavemente y elevó su mirada un poco –Realmente puedo sentirla.

Keelin le miro confusa junto a los demás –¿Sentirla?

-Si. Puedo sentir sus sentimientos y estoy segura que ella siente los míos –. Soltó la bruja notando cómo todos se tensaban al instante.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? –. Le reprendió su padre.

Keelin volteó hacia su esposa –¿Eso debe pasar?

Freya negó enseguida con visible confusión en su rostro –No. Se supone que el hechizo es solo una señalización, no decía nada de una unión instantánea. Esto es inesperado.

Alaric le miro –¿Y entonces?

La rubia suspiro pasando su mano por sus cabellos –Tengo que investigar los orígenes del hechizo. Este evolucionó pero quizás sus primeras versiones fueran algo más directo y Hope tiene el linaje para activarlo. Demonios. Supongo que por eso no ha podido volver a su forma humana.

-¿Por qué? –. Pregunto confusa Lizzie mientras su hermana intentaba encogerse en su sitio para no ser recriminada.

-Es como una conexión. Solo debía brillar para que se notaran pero con esto es posible y casi seguro de decir que sus corazones realmente tienen la conexión. Hope en su forma humana se negaba a seguirla y le reprimía pero su forma lobuna la abraza y se entregaba a ella por completo no dejando que se desconecten. Esa magia extra debe estar evitando que Hope humana acceda a su magia –. Freya miro a su sobrina con preocupación –Esto puede alargarse demasiado.

-No puede estar tanto como lobo, lo sabes –. Dijo Keelin con evidente preocupación en su voz.

-¿Qué opciones tenemos? –. Pregunto Alaric.

Josie al instante se tensó al sentir la mirada de Freya sobre ellas. No era la mirada sino la tristeza que reflejaban.

-En este momento lo único que se me ocurre es encontrar la forma de cortar su vínculo.

-¡No! –. Exclamó la morocha y al instante el lobo salto para cubrirla con su cuerpo y gruñir hacia su tía.

"_Detente. Está bien. Ella no debe estar con nosotros_". Su lobo gruño y se quejó a las palabras que escuchaba en su interior "_Es más seguro… te escucho y se lo que quieres pero ella me importa más_".

El lobo soltó un doloroso quejido que hizo que el corazón de Josie se encogiera a la vez que lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se lanzaba a aferrarse al animal.

Hope suspiro y se dejó caer en la oscuridad con desánimo. Sintiendo como su propio corazón se estrujaba y lágrimas de enojo comenzaban a acumularse en su rostro. Pensando como realmente al universo le encantaba joderla.

Freya les sonrió con tristeza y acaricio la cabeza blanquizca –No lo haré. No hasta que sea la última opción pero necesito que te esfuerces en volver.

El lobo se quejó refunfuñando pero al final se quedó en silencio solo restregándose y casi echándose sobre Josie que la aferró entre sus brazos protectoramente mientras su hermana acariciaba su espalda intentando darle algo de consuelo.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

El sol estaba comenzando a bajar y el momento en que partirían se estaba acercando.

Keelin dio un suspiro y se puso de pie tomando su mochila de suministros –Tengo que revisarte, pequeña lobo.

El lobo se encogió en su sitio y quiso retroceder pero Josie aún le sujetaba así que no le dejó escapar.

La morocha acuno su cabeza y le hizo mirarla. Sus ojos mostraban una silenciosa súplica que hizo al lobo quejarse –Por favor. Necesito saber que estás bien.

El lobo bajo la mirada y refunfuño por lo bajo pero luego se puso de pie para alejarse unos pasos. Se echó en el suelo de costado y con evidente precaución se giró hasta dejar su barriga descubierta.

Josie y Keelin sonrieron al instante acercándose. La primera comenzó a acariciarle mientras la segunda tomaba algunas gasas y agua oxigenada para limpiar la mugre antes de desinfectar. Lo hizo con suavidad sin presionar pero cuando hubo que limpiar las heridas se concentró más en ver y las presionó un poco sin recibir queja.

Keelin sonrió –Sus heridas menores casi han desaparecido y no le duelen. Ya han sanado pero la que me preocupa es la del pecho.

En cuanto comenzó a limpiar el sitio sintió como el animal se tensaba y se movía un poco intentando alejarse pero Josie no le dejó ir más allá. La doctora miro la cicatriz de más de 10 centímetros que era una raya gruesa y rosada, presionó solo un poco consiguiendo un quejido pero no se detuvo presionando un poco más alrededor hasta que lo hizo directamente. Un sonoro quejido y lloriqueo escapó de Hope que salto del sitio y corrió alejándose para esconderse detrás de las piernas de Alaric sin dejar de llorar

-Esa aún no está lista pero lo estará, está cicatrizando bien.

El corazón de Josie se rompió al escuchar sus lamentos y se acercó lentamente manteniéndose de rodillas. Abrió sus brazos –Lo siento. No volveremos a tocarte, lo prometo.

La loba le miro con cabeza baja y se le acercó con lentitud para luego empujar su cabeza contra el pecho de la morocha y esconderse entre sus brazos.

Todos les miraron con ternura y les dejaron tener su momento mientras comenzaban a recoger sus cosas.

Freya quería quedarse pero de nuevo su esposa le convenció de darle espacio y de todos modos tenía una investigación que hacer.

Eventualmente se despidieron. Uno por uno acaricio a la loba y le prometió que le verían por la mañana.

Josie dejó correr algunas lágrimas y le beso su hocico deteniéndose un par de segundos en el contacto antes de levantarse y correr para salir de la barrera.

La loba le miro confusa pero luego comenzó a lloriquear acercándose al límite volviendo a chocar con la barrera. Más que nada empujando a la vez que sus patas cavaban un poco el suelo pero ya había aprendido que no había nada que hacer.

Josie se forzó a seguir caminando junto a su papá y hermana. Sintiendo de nuevo como su corazón le pesaba pero no se detuvo siendo lo último que escuchará de la loba un largo y potente aullido llamándola.

Alaric se alejó de ellas para acompañar a las Mikaelson a su auto. Las mellizas entraron a la escuela con la morocha demasiado concentrada en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a si misma intentando darse un poco de consuelo que no llegaba. O al menos, no lo suficiente. Una persistente punzada en su pecho no dejaba de susurrarle que volviera por ella pero no se permitió escucharle.

Lizzie acaricio la espalda de su hermana y le susurro –Piensa que ahora puedes tener la cama para ti sola.

-Me gusta compartir –. Refunfuño la morocha con su mirada baja.

-Lo sé pero no podemos traer de nuevo a felpudo. Ayer tuvimos suerte, mucha y dudo que papá no nos vaya a vigilar más luego de ir solas está tarde –. Agrego la rubia con desánimo.

-Lo sé pero eso no hace que sea mejor –. Susurró Josie.

Ambas ignorando que eran escuchadas y que habían sido seguidas casi desde que volvieron a los terrenos de la escuela. Una sombra se alejó de ellas en dirección al bosque.

Lizzie se apartó de su hermana diciendo que la encontraría en su habitación en un rato. Por la sonrisa traviesa y entusiasta que está en su rostro, su hermana supuso que había un nuevo pretendiente a la vista así que no se quejó y siguió con su camino.

Quería estar sola. Necesitaba estar sola para entender sus propios sentimientos, notando como los de la loba era tan estridentes que no le habían dejado pensar y sentir los suyos.

-Ey, Josie.

La morocha se detuvo en medio del pasillo hacia su habitación y volteó para encontrar a Landon que le sonreía mientras se le acercaba con su teléfono en mano.

-Hola –. Ella le miro confusa pero aun así le sonrió con normalidad.

-Oye ¿Sabes algo de Hope? –. Pregunto el chico con ceño fruncido y su mirada clavada en su teléfono donde no dejaba de escribir –He estado intentando llamarle y eso pero no me contesta ¿Sigue con su familia?

Josie sintió que el pánico le embargaba –¡Si! Ella está con su tía y no sé nada. Nada de nada. No desde que se fue.

Landon ignoro su excusa casi escupida y suspiró desanimado –Oh, ya veo.

La curiosidad surgió en la morocha y lo miro frunciendo un poco su ceño –¿Necesitas ayuda con algo o…?

El chico le sonrió –No. Gracias. Es solo que teníamos una cita pero supongo que olvidó cancelar –. Dio un suspiro –Bueno, ya será cuando vuelva. Gracias Josie.

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Ignorando como los labios de la bruja se apretaban en un molesto y dolido puchero para luego salir corriendo hacia su habitación sintiendo como su corazón se rompía de nuevo haciéndola sentir demasiado estúpida por ser tan ilusa.


	17. Chapter 17

Hope se sentó en medio de la oscuridad. Respirando profundamente para controlar el dolor de su lobo.

Desde casi el inicio había sabido sobre la conexión entre Josie y ella. Su manera de sentir y aunque a veces era confuso entenderlos, estaba acostumbrada a dejar que su lobo reaccionara a ellos pero no quería que la bruja estuviera condenada a lo mismo. De alguna manera, lo veía como si la estuviera forzando estar a su lado. Lo veía como una muestra de su gran corazón empático pero también como una clara señal de lastima.

Ella era Hope Mikaelson. Ella no quería, quiso o querría la lastima de nadie jamás. Así que con enojo se concentró en controlar el vínculo y hallar la forma de desconectarlo lo suficiente para que dejaran de sentirse aunque con la esperanza de romperlo por completo para tratar de volver a su forma humana.

El lobo lo sentía y furioso comenzó a alterarse. A golpear y arañar la barrera, cavar bajo ella o lo que fuera para volver a la bruja. Sentirla lejos era como un tirón molesto y entre más tiempo pasaba, el vacío en su pecho dolía más.

Hope también lo sentía pero lo ignoro.

Un poco de tiempo pasó y dejo de estar centrada en su magia para ver y escuchar cómo su lobo echado junto a la barrera lloraba lastimeramente sin dejar de cavar con una de sus patas. Llamando a la bruja con cada quejido que lanzaba al cielo.

Hope negó y se puso de pie solo por instinto _"Vamos. Ella está segura en la escuela y tú, necesitas correr antes de que enloquezcas si es quieres verla mañana. Si estás alterado, Alaric no lo permitirá. No es seguro"_.

Su lobo gruño molesto y sacudió su cabeza sin dejar de mirar con ilusión hacia el camino por dónde Josie se había ido pero con claridad sentía su permanente lejanía. Dio un quejido y se puso de pie a regañadientes comenzando su andar hacia el bosque.

"_Corre"._

El obedeció al instante. En secreto, Hope se preguntó si solo había aceptado su destino o había sido su orden lo que le había hecho moverse a toda velocidad por entre los árboles.

La agitación de su cuerpo, su liberación fue notoria para su mente dónde Hope sintió que el mundo se aligeraba y las cosas dejaban de ser importantes. Ella y su lobo solo se concentraron en correr, explotando en velocidad que mostraba su enojo y dolor.

Porque ahí estaba. Querían a Josie. Le necesitaban y necesitar era malo, era debilitante. Pero el simple pensar en romper el vínculo por completo, en dejar que Freya lo cortará mágicamente, les dolía demasiado. Les aterraba, en el fondo.

Así que corrieron esperando huir lo suficiente como para que su cabeza dejará de estar en pánico.

El lobo de pronto trato de detenerse completamente pero su velocidad era tal que terminó rodando por el suelo dolorosamente.

"_¿Que está pasando?"._ Pregunto Hope sintiendo el ardor que aumentaba en su pecho y que casi ocultaba una dolorosa punzada.

Ambos lo entendieron en un segundo. Era Josie.

Ni siquiera lo pensaron o discutieron. Algo estaba mal con la bruja así que los dos se concentraron en volver a toda velocidad hacia la escuela…

**oooXoooXooo**

La oscuridad aun no era total en el bosque. Los resplandores del sol dibujaban alargadas sombras de los arboles mientras la hora de la cena se iba acercando pero eso no le preocupo a Pedro.

Se alejó de sus amigos al ver a las gemelas salir del bosque. No les había visto en todo el día y se acercó casi corriendo a ellas pero al escuchar lo que hablaban se ocultó. Ahora que ya no estaban cerca corrió hacia el bosque para hallar a su amigo.

Tenía miedo pero al menos el sol aun le regalaba la suficiente luz para avanzar y evitar las piedras cubiertas de musgo o los troncos y raíces de árboles pero no ayudaba a que su inquietud disminuyera. Las sombras alargadas y cambiantes eran tenebrosas aunque trataba de no mirarlas demasiado pero no podía evitarlo sintiéndose perseguido. Pero entonces algo llamo su atención, un vibrar y pequeños pitidos.

Dejo de enfocarse en las sombras y se concentró en los sonidos hasta la base de un gran árbol donde una chaqueta oculta por las hojas, tierra y las grandes raíces pero los sonidos fueron suficientes para que la hallara.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Lizzie salió de su habitación con una sonrisa entusiasta.

En cuento el clic de la puerta al cerrarse se escuchó en la habitación, Josie se recostó en su cama en posición fetal. Abrazando una almohada mientras el silencio la absorbía. Lagrimas comenzaron a escapar pausadamente a la vez que sus labios se apretaban y su ceño se fruncía.

No podía ni siquiera saber si estaba más enojada o dolida. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía derecho a sentirse de ninguna de las dos maneras porque no eran nada. Amigas, quizás. Y entonces más lágrimas escaparon con mayor velocidad.

Un golpeteo llamo su atención. Tomo asiento y miro confusa hacia la puerta a la vez que intentaba desaparecer las huellas de sus sentimientos, sin poder creer que alguien estuviera ahí porque todos estaban en el comedor pero justo cuando iba a volver a dejarse caer en su cama, el golpeteo volvió a sonar.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cierta confusión.

Pedro estaba al otro lado con un puchero marcado en su rostro –Lizzie tenía razón.

Josie le sonrió con ternura aunque mantenía su ceño fruncido con suavidad –¿A qué te refieres? P.

-No entra bajo mi cama –. El niño se hizo a un lado y el lobo se asomó por un costado de la puerta soltando un bufido haciendo saltar a la morocha.

Enseguida los hizo entrar a su habitación a la vez que trataba de ver si alguien los había seguido o notado. El pánico se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –. Exclamó la bruja por lo bajo. Intentando recordar si había colocado un hechizo de insonorización en la habitación y cuál específicamente había sido, algunos terminaban una vez que la puerta había sido abierta –¿Qué haces con él?

Pedro se encogió en su sitio y bajo la mirada –Lo encontré en el bosque.

La morocha soltó un bufido y con frustración paso una mano por su cabello antes de arrodillarse frente al niño. Ignorando con todas sus fuerzas al animal que le miraba intensamente –P. Lo dejamos ahí por una razón.

-Pero estaba solo y lloraba –. Susurro con tristeza el niño.

En ese momento, la bruja vio al lobo con preocupación y este con orgullo volteó hacia otro lado a la vez que su porte se volvía más seguro e imponente.

Ella volvió su atención al pequeño y lo tomo entre sus brazos –Pedro. No puede quedarse, no es una mascota. Necesita ser libre.

-Pero él quería venir –. Susurro el pequeño entre los cabellos morochos que ocultaban su rostro –Él no quería estar solo. Nadie quiere…

Josie suspiró y acaricio su espalda lentamente –Lo sé pero… Espera. ¿Quién te enseñó a romper la barrera? Eso aún no te lo enseñan.

Pedro se alejó del abrazo y sonrió con cierta tristeza –Hope –. La bruja enseguida volvió a clavar sus ojos en el lobo con silenciosa recriminación que el niño ignoro –Para que pueda entrar en su habitación cuando tengo pesadillas.

Los ojos caoba de Josie se suavizaron al instante y sonrió hacia el lobo que avergonzado se movió en su sitio alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

-Está bien pero no rompas otras barreras, en especial si están fuera de la escuela. Podría ser peligroso –. El pequeño asintió con cierta culpa y ella soltó un suspiro volviendo a sonreírle con dulzura –Lo ocultaremos aquí pero que sea la última vez que haces esto ¿Entendido?

Pedro enseguida sonrió brillantemente –Si. Lo prometo… así no pasará frío por la noche.

Josie rio por lo bajo –Dudo que eso sea posible –. Se puso de pie y en ese instante noto la chaqueta boomber en azul que era demasiado grande para ser del niño. Al fijarse mejor, enseguida vio el pin que decoraba el pecho a un lado del escudo de la escuela. Frunció su ceño confusa –¿Esto es de Hope?

El niño asintió –Si. La encontré también tirada en el bosque. ¿Crees que está bien?

La morocha miro hacia la loba que se acercó y olfateo con tristeza la prenda pero dejo de ponerle atención al ver la ansiedad en la mirada del pequeño. Le tomo la mano y le dio un apretón ligero –Lo está. No te preocupes. La habrá olvidado cuando cambió antes de ir con su familia.

-Supongo… –. Pedro metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco el teléfono de la cobriza –También olvidó esto.

Josie se sorprendió al verlo y lo tomo para revisarlo. Apenas y tenía batería pero al presionar un botón este cobro vida y le mostró un montón de mensajes sin leer junto algunas llamadas perdidas.

-¿Por qué no volvió por él? –. Susurro el niño con evidente preocupación mal ocultada.

-Está en New Orleans ¿Recuerdas? Es un camino muy largo para volver solo por su teléfono –. Respondió la bruja intentando ser lo más convincente posible.

Pedro solo bajo la mirada y susurro –Pensé que no quería hablar conmigo…

Enseguida, ella quiso consolarlo tomándolo entre sus brazos pero antes de que lo hiciera la loba se acercó y se restregó contra el pequeño. Soltando algunos quejidos bajos para luego mirarlo y lamer su rostro con cariño antes de volver a restregarse. Pedro sonrió abrazándolo.

Josie les dejo. Sin poder evitar sonreír tontamente ante el visible cariño que Hope mostraba pero el momento fue roto por el gruñido del estómago del niño.

-P ¿Ya cenaste?

Pedro avergonzado sonrió –No. Fui al bosque y luego lo lleve a mi habitación para ocultarlo, cuando no pude vinimos aquí.

La bruja suspiro negando y le tomo la mano –Anda. Tienes que comer.

-No –. Se quejó el niño –No podemos dejarlo solo.

-Pero… –. Soltó la morocha mirándolo preocupada.

-Iré a cenar. Lo prometo pero no lo dejes solo.

El lobo se sentó en medio de la habitación clavando su mirada en el libro que descansaba en la mesa de noche. Era el mismo que habían estado leyendo juntas en el prado y casi salto al ver la flor de papel que reconoció.

La mirada suplicante de Pedro fue difícil de ignorar para Josie que soltó un profundo suspiro a la vez que le soltaba la mano.

-Está bien. Ve a comer algo y luego puedes volver a pasar un rato juntos –. El rostro de Pedro se iluminó al instante –Pero solo un rato.

-Si –. Festejo el pequeño y se lanzó a abrazar al lobo casi tacleándolo aunque no lo movió ni un poco –¿Escuchaste? Bola de nieve. Nos veremos en un rato. Te traeré algo de comer.

-¿Bola de nieve? –. Pregunto la bruja con evidente sorna que hizo que el lobo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

El animal le dio una pequeña lamida al niño a la vez que este le soltaba y dejaba escapar una risa infantil que calentó el corazón de la bruja. Entonces las mangas de la chaqueta resbalaron por los brazos del niño y de pronto tenía pequeñas alas graciosas que lo hizo gruñir aunque en su mirada se notaba que en su cabeza tenía una encrucijada. Con tristeza de quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a la morocha que con duda lo acepto.

-Me queda muy grande y si la llevo a mi habitación puede pasarle algo. Mejor que se quede aquí, a Hope no le gusta que su ropa esté en mal estado.

Josie quiso negarse con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, era una de las prendas favoritas de la cobriza que desprendía su perfume a cada movimiento. El simple tenerlo en sus manos le había provocado cierta emoción electrizante que casi le dio un escalofrío y el aroma le paralizó en el sitio pero no pudo negarse.

-Está bien –. Susurro casi sin voz.

Pedro volvió a acariciar al lobo mientras ella se giraba y sin poder evitarlo, dio una profunda inhalación dejando que el suave aroma se fijará en su nariz.

-Ahora vuelvo –. Se despidió el niño cuando su barriga volvió a quejarse y sin más abandono la habitación.

Josie se tensó al momento sintiendo de nuevo la mirada de la loba en ella y se alejó algunos pasos. Fingiendo ignorancia. Comenzó a doblar la chaqueta para guardarla pero apenas le doblo por la mitad y un golpecillo metálico llamo su atención.

El lobo se quejó y se acercó a olfatear lo que se hallaba a los pies de la bruja que lo reconoció enseguida. Era el collar de Hope. El escudo familiar Mikaelson que había decorado el cuello de la cobriza desde que era una niña.

Josie lo tomo con sumo cuidado con sus dedos y lo elevó dejándolo frente a la loba que lo miro con tristeza.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo. Recordó que aquella mañana del traumático día, ese collar había estado como cada día, sobre el pecho de Hope y si había sido encontrado en el bosque debía ser porque ella se lo quito de emergencia. Le había observado lo suficiente para saber que cuando ella pensaba cambiar, lo deja seguro en su habitación.

El simple recuerdo de aquel día le hizo estremecer provocando que la loba dejara de poner atención al objeto para concentrarse en ella. Se acercó y le dio una pequeña lamida en la mejilla para luego empujar su cabeza contra ella.

Josie sonrió por un momento pero luego se alejó poniéndose de pie casi de un salto –Lo guardaré bien y cuando vuelvas a ser tú, te lo regresaré.

El lobo le miro con confusión. No le había acariciado y se alejaba de ella. En su pecho aún se cernía una presión que no sabía reconocer.

Josie se alejó y guardo todo en su cómoda esperando que su hermana no fuera a encontrarlo. En especial el collar que con sumo cuidado envolvió en un pañuelo de seda que su madre le había traído de Italia. Era una de sus preciadas posesiones.

Se dio la vuelta luego de cerrar un cajón y miro al animal con cierta indiferencia solo por un momento antes de dirigirse a su cama sintiendo y escuchando que este le seguía.

-Por favor no hagas más destrozos. Lizzie casi enloquece cuando encontró al sr. Stef todo babeado –. Soltó con seriedad aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de su hermana gritando histérica para luego pasara a la furia seguida por un momento de casi llanto. Se sentó en su cama recargándose en sus almohadas y dejo el teléfono sobre su mesa de noche a la vez que tomaba el libro que debía terminar. De reojo vio como el lobo se disponía a subir –Quédate abajo. No quiero que Lizzie te encuentre muy cómoda.

El lobo obedeció. Dio algunos pasos hacia la mesa de noche y recargo su hocico en el colchón manteniendo sus ojos en la morocha que hizo todo lo posible por no caer en su dulce mirada. Se obligó a fijar sus ojos en las letras que ni siquiera leía.

Los celos burbujeaban sonoramente en su cuerpo haciéndolo vibrar hasta que no pudo más.

-Por cierto. Landon te estuvo buscando, al parecer olvidaste su cita –. Dijo con tono neutral aunque la forma en que sus labios se apretaban y elevaban levemente decían lo que su voz intentaba ocultar.

Enseguida el lobo entendió lo que pasaba. Dejó escapar su lengua con semblante feliz y sin preguntar se paró en dos patas colocando las delanteras sobre la cama. El peso extra hizo que la bruja se ladeara acercándose al animal que le dio una cariñosa lamida antes de que está pudiera quejarse.

Entonces, dirigió su hocico hacia la mesa de noche y comenzó a empujar su teléfono con su nariz.

Josie le miro confusa –¿Qué es? ¿Quieres ver sus mensajes o qué?

El lobo bufo y volvió a empujar el aparato, esta vez de lado para que se dirigiera hacia la morocha que lo tomo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Ella sabía que estaba mal. Que era una mala idea que posiblemente le rompería el corazón pero el lobo comenzó a empujarle su mano para que lo viera.

Se dejó vencer. Apretó un botón y el aparato cobro vida. Solo tenía 5% de batería pero supuso que era lo suficiente. Fue hacia la mensajería y presionó a la vez que soltaba un suspiro.

-Bien. Te daré un resumen de sus notas de am… –. Su ceño se frunció al ver el grupo de mensajes.

"_**SuperTontoEscuadron"**_

Era el título del grupo de conversación que tenía más de 50 mensajes sin leer. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlos en silencio. Pronto una sonrisa divertida y un poco confusa así como aturdida, decoro su rostro.

**SMg_}}}**_Hope! Donde estás?! 😭 Estamos aburridos.

**JEDy_}}}**_😒Ella es tu payaso o qué?

**ColmillosHot_}}}**_Pues tiene el color de pelo😆

**RizadoMortal_}}}**_No. Los payasos son más ¿Qué nadie vio IT?

**Alfa-ngo_}}}_**Lo ví y agradecí no llamarme Georgie 😁

**SMg_}}}_**O… asomarte a las alcantarillas 😆

**RizadoMortal_}}}**_😒

**ColmillosHot_}}}**_Esperen. De que hablábamos?

**Alfa-ngo_}}}_**Intentamos que Hope responda.

**JEDy_}}}**_O esta en camino para asesinarnos. Son las 2 am gente!

**SMg_}}}_**Los superhéroes no duermen.

**ColmillosHot_}}}**_Nos va a matar sin duda…

**JEDy_}}}**_Sin duda…

**Alfa-ngo_}}}**_Ya cerré la puerta con seguro, por si.

**RizadoMortal_}}}**_No servirá

**ColmillosHot_}}}**_No. No lo hará.

**SMg_}}}**_Lo bueno es que ya estamos muertos

**Alfa-ngo. JEDy. RizadoMortal_}}}**_No todos!

**ColmillosHot_}}}**_Es una pena… para ustedes 😆

Josie rio por lo bajo leyendo el montón de tonterías al azar que al parecer los chicos se enviaban todo el día. Miro de reojo al lobo que miraba sobre su brazo con su lengua de fuera y mirada animada.

Entonces llegó a los mensajes de ese día.

**RizadoMortal_}}}**_Hope! Dime qué irás hoy! 😭

**SMg_}}}**_No creo. Dr. S. No ha dicho nada de que vaya a volver hoy.

**RizadoMortal_}}}**_No!

**JEDy_}}}**_No seas lloron. De todos modos no cambiaría nada 😏

**ColmillosHot_}}}**_Los haríamos papilla tan fácil que es casi aburrido 😒

**SMg_}}}_**Es un buen calentamiento.

**Alfa-ngo_}}}**_Quizás por eso no volvió. No quiere pasar más vergüenza 😁

**JEDy_}}}**_Ahhh… quiero que quede claro que lo dijo el tonto Alfa.

**ColmillosHot_}}}**_Secundo

**SMg_}}}**_Apoyo a Hope. Pártele el orgullo rojita!

Josie no entendía de qué iba todo eso pero por suerte había fotos recién enviadas para que lo hiciera.

Fotos de los cinco chicos juntos en una habitación oscura donde el único resplandor que había era el de una pantalla que iluminaba el sitio. Sonreían y algunos parecían llorar. MG envío un pequeño video que tenía como título **"Salió el combo"** y en él un personaje hacia un hoyo en el pecho de su contrincante sacándole el corazón y mucha sangre, de fondo Landon hacia una mueca de dolor inexistente y desánimo.

Entonces todo se volvió claro. Recordó como hace semanas los chicos las habían invitado a ella y su hermana a una noche de videojuegos pero ninguna acepto. Al parecer Hope lo hizo para su sorpresa.

Con una pequeña sonrisa tímida volteo a ver a la loba que le miro juguetonamente y casi con silenciosa burla visible en su hocico.

-Así que… ¿Juegas con los chicos?

El lobo soltó un ladrido como única respuesta y dejo salir su lengua. Josie negó en silencio sonriendo, sintiéndose la más tonta del mundo.

-Esa era tu cita de hoy con Landon… –. Susurro sin preguntar y sus mejillas se coloraron a la vez que sus ojos se negaron a ver a la loba que ya imaginaba con semblante presumido.

Hope no estaba molesta. En todo caso, el lobo parecía bastante feliz y se recargo más en el brazo de la morocha para consolarla antes de comenzar a restregarse contra ella al ver que no era rechazada. Josie se hizo a un lado y tiro de ella para que subiera pero el animal no le hizo caso.

La atención de la bruja fue llamada por el teléfono que sonó un pitido avisando que su batería pronto terminaría. Por alguna razón, al ver las fotos de los chicos tuvo cierta curiosidad.

-¿Puedo ver tus fotos?

"_¡No!"._ Exclamo Hope en el vacío de su interior y su lobo soltó un gruñido al encogerse por el escándalo pero pronto le ignoro de nuevo, soltando un ladrido animado.

Josie había notado como por un momento el animal se había encogido dolorosamente pero al ver que volvía a estar animado y le empujaba la mano supuso que no pasaba nada. Sonrió y abrió las fotografías del móvil.

Enseguida un mundo de miniaturas le dio la bienvenida donde pronto pudo identificar las imágenes de la madre de Hope pero también pudo ver varias con su padre. Sus tíos y lo que parecían ser lugares especiales de su hogar pero entonces cosas comenzaron a llamar su atención. Quizás realmente le sorprendió ver imágenes no solo de los chicos sino de varias cosas en la escuela. Momentos mágicos llenos de color. Fogatas en las fiestas. El bosque y algunas de sus partes, o eso supuso.

Pero había muchas fotos de personas y enseguida reconoció de quien era culpa esto.

MG apareció con una gran sonrisa y abrazando por los hombros a la loba a la que se pegó mientras el estiraba su brazo para tomar la foto.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa baja al ver a su amigo junto a Hope que lo miraba con frialdad aunque podía notarse la suavidad y casi una sonrisa oculta en su semblante.

-¿MG también juega con tu teléfono? –. Pregunto burlonamente hacia la loba que bufo y puso los ojos en blanco pero su semblante animado no cambio.

Supuso que gracias a él es que había tantas fotos de los chicos. En las fiestas, o en el día a día pero en las que especialmente salía la pelirroja era en las noches de juegos donde una sonrisa llena de confianza era casi el predominante pero entonces algo llamo su atención.

Una fotografía de Lizzie sacando la lengua con evidente molestia aunque con mirada sonriente, le desconcertó por completo aunque supuso que eso era de MG pero entonces vio algunas fotos más, todas desde la lejanía donde ella era lo único enfocado y sintió sus mejillas arder antes de que el teléfono se apagara sin anuncio.

Al verla, Hope sabía perfectamente lo que encontró y solo quiso esconderse bajo una piedra pero como siempre su lobo tenía su propia idea. Se subió en la cama y se acercó a darle una lamida en la mejilla a la morocha que rio por lo bajo a la vez que sus manos se lanzaban a rascarle tras las orejas aunque no pudo evitar mirarle y sonreírle con timidez.

Con su hocico empujo el libro que descansaba en la mesilla de noche.

-¿Quieres que lea? –. Pregunto la morocha a la vez que tomaba el libro y lo abría dejando la flor de papel que servía como separador, sobre una de sus libretas frente a donde el lobo se había echado. El lobo resoplo con molestia pero se acomodó para escuchar haciéndola reír –Gracias por el apoyo. Solo leeremos hasta que vuelva Pedro ¿Okay?

El lobo bufo pero su mirada se quedó concentrada en la flor de papel. Josie lo noto y cuando iba a preguntarle qué pasaba, este levanto su pata y sin cuidado aplasto la flor.

-No… ¿Por qué? –. Se quejó la morocha con un puchero pero cuando iba a tomar lo que ya no era una flor, sintió un aroma tenue pero claro que reconoció al instante –Es… huele al perfume de mi mamá.

Sorprendida volteo a ver a la loba que lucía un porte orgulloso y que acerco su hocico al papel deshecho justo a tiempo para ver como este volvía a formarse mágicamente.

Josie sonrió con cierta lagrimillas en sus ojos y aferro al lobo entre sus brazos –Gracias… no me había dado cuenta. Sabía que tenía mágica pero pensé que era para que no se rompiera. Esto es genial, Hope.

El lobo se restregó contra ella y ronroneo.


	18. Chapter 18

Pedro apenas si pudo quedarse una hora después de la cena. Emma vigilaba de cerca a los más jóvenes para que durmieran a su hora así que pronto estuvieron solas un rato.

Quizás una hora más antes de que Lizzie volviera con labios hinchados y cabello torpemente peinado junto a una sonrisa estúpida decorando su rostro.

En cuanto vio a Hope soltó un bufido pero luego tomo una almohada y comenzó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a Stef! –. Grito sin parar hasta que la loba alcanzo a morder la almohada con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que está se rasgara y que la habitación se llenará de plumas.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! –. Exclamó Josie con dureza y ambas guardaron silencio –Ahora. Limpien esto y luego vete a duchar, Lizzie. Y será mejor que termines tu tarea de ayer o ya verás.

-Si Jo.

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir la rubia antes de ponerse a limpiar junto a la loba que empujo plumas de una en una hasta formar un pequeño montón. Entonces fue que ambas gruñeron y recordaron que eran brujas.

Luego de un rato. Hope descansaba tranquilamente a los pies de la cama de Josie. Observando en silencio mientras las mellizas hacían su tarea, o al menos la morocha lo hacía.

Lizzie por otro lado parecía bastante entretenida en algo en su computadora y hacia bastante tiempo que no escribía nada. Solo leía en silencio.

-Mhmmm. Interesante.

Josie dejó de ver sus apuntes para voltear hacia su hermana que se hallaba en su propia cama –¿Qué?

-Aquí dice que para que un perro te respete debes morderle la oreja –. Dijo la rubia a la vez que pasaba su mirada hacia la loba que no se movió pero concentro su mirada en ella con sospecha.

Tranquilamente Lizzie se puso de pie y dejo su computadora en su mesa de noche. Josie la miro confusa a la vez que Hope elevaba su cabeza casi como silencioso reto.

Y de pronto todo se volvió un caos. O al menos eso le pareció a Josie que vio cómo su hermana casi saltaba el metro que la separaba de su cama para intentar sujetar al lobo que salto hacia un lado con agilidad. Escapando con simpleza.

Lizzie le gruño al ver su mirada burlona y al momento se puso de pie para comenzar a perseguirla. Hope comenzó a trotar por toda la habitación, cuidando no pisar las libretas en la cama o las que cayeron al suelo. Dando pequeños saltos para acercarse y alejarse de la rubia que gruñía y gritaba con frustración a la vez que no dejaba de lanzarse para intentar atraparla.

-¡Lizzie detente! –. Exclamó la morocha cuando su hermana literalmente paso corriendo sobre su cama.

Hope se rio de sus avances y para molestarla se subió a su cama pisándola fuerte para que sus pasos se marcarán en la manta. Lizzie dio un quejido ofendido.

-Hope basta. Ven acá –. Dijo Josie llamando la atención de la loba que dejó por un momento su semblante juguetón para bajar las orejas y hasta un poco su mirada con culpabilidad visible.

Momento que Lizzie aprovecho. Con todas sus fuerzas se lanzó contra la loba. Tacleándola hasta caer al suelo.

Un quejido animal se hizo oír. Siendo lo suficientemente potente como para que Josie se pusiera de pie de un salto y corriera para saltar sobre la cama de su hermana y asomarse al suelo al otro lado.

-Au. No… espera… no es justo… –. Se quejó Lizzie cubriéndose la cara con sus manos.

Hope y ella yacían en el suelo juntas y sin piedad el lobo le golpeaba con sus patas en la cabeza. Como si fuera boxeador aunque sin demasiada fuerza y cuidando mantener sus garras bien ocultas.

La rubia se giró para darle la espalda y huir pero la loba se levantó de un salto. Dejándola entre sus patas para seguir golpeando aunque solo con una.

Josie rio al ver a su hermana con el cabello alborotado y sin poder hacer nada más que cubrirse. Porque aunque intento cargar a la loba para lanzarla a un lado, no pudo.

-¡Deja de reírte! ¡Ayúdame! –. Exclamó la rubia.

-Te lo mereces por pegarle –. Respondió la morocha sonriendo. Tomándose el momento de sacar de la bolsa de su falda su teléfono y tomar un vídeo.

-¡No me grabes…!

Después de un rato. La habitación volvió a su usual tranquilidad con cada una de vuelta a su lugar.

Hope se arrastró sobre la cama de Josie que tenía su mirada ocupada en su libro. Pronto se encontró sintiendo a la loba echada junto a sus rodillas dobladas y su cabeza restregándose lenta pero pesadamente contra su muslo.

La morocha sonrió en secreto y siguió ignorándola. Lo siguiente que supo es que la loba casi se subió a su regazo y asomaba su cabeza desde abajo de su libro dejando que su hocico se recargara en las hojas, dándole la más dulce de las miradas mientras le impedía seguir con su lectura.

Josie negó sonriendo –Hope, hazte a un lado. Necesito leer esto.

La loba le ignoro y en su lugar profundizó su mirada volviéndose más adorable a la vez que daba pequeñas lamidas a su mano aunque cuidando no mojar las hojas.

La morocha no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo a la vez que dejaba que su mano pasará por el suave pelaje de la cabeza del lobo.

-Eres un cachorro buscando atención.

Hope bufo con molestia poniendo los ojos en blanco por un momento pero al siguiente volvía a relajarse bajo la caricia y permitía que su lengua colgara feliz.

Lizzie aprovecho la distracción y se acercó a la loba que salto al sentirla tomar sus patas.

Hope gruño por lo bajo a la vez que luchaba contra el agarre.

-Lizzie déjala en paz –. Se quejó la morocha notando como realmente no le gustaba a la loba lo que pasaba.

-No. Quiero tocar sus almohadillas –. Dijo la rubia con firmeza. Soltó una pata y se concentró solo en mantener la otra. La pata libre comenzó a golpear su mano –Son suavecitas.

Josie rio por lo bajo negando. Hope gruño y sin poder evitar más la molestia se lanzó sobre la rubia comenzando a mordisquearle el brazo.

-No. Espera. Solo quiero tocar y tal vez oler –. Confeso Lizzie. Había leído demasiados artículos que decían que el olor de las patas caninas era relajante.

Bajo su rostro para poder olfatear un poco. Ignorando los mordiscos hasta que soltó un quejido. Con la boca abierta y mirada ofendida –¿Me mordiste la oreja? Felpudo.

Esta vez. Josie no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, en especial cuando vio a la loba mirar con superioridad a su hermana.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –. Exclamó Lizzie alejándose con molestia mientras trataba de limpiarse con el antebrazo la baba que el animal le había dejado en el cabello –Suficiente. Dormirás en el baño.

En el momento en que le escucho. Hope rodo levemente dejando su barriga al descubierto y estiró sus patas hacia la rubia mientras le daba la mirada más dulce que tenía en su repertorio.

"_Y fue así como una Mikaelson perdió su dignidad"._

**_xxxOxxxOxxx_**

Cuando las luces se apagaron.

Cuando, al fin Lizzie dejo de hablar del nuevo vampiro con el que había tenido algunos encuentros y en su firme creencia de que pronto tendrían algo serio. A Hope no le agradaba el tipo lo poco que le había conocido, y según lo que veía y sentía en Josie, esta compartía su opinión pero ninguna se atrevió a decir nada. Permitiendo que Lizzie cayera en sueños de ilusión con demasiada rapidez.

Cuando la oscuridad les rodeo por completo y el silencio se volvió sofocante. Hope y su lobo se llenaron de miedo.

No querían dormir. Luchaban contra el cansancio acumulado a lo largo del día que pesaba toneladas sobre sus cabezas. No podían dormir. No podían contener el terror de volver a tener un sueño que les rompiera el corazón de nuevo.

Era demasiado pronto. No podrían volver a reunir los trozos mientras se resistían a la agonía. No tenían esa fortaleza. Lo sabían bien…

Cada uno inquieto en su propia piel y Josie los sintió con claridad a ambos.

-¿Qué pasa? Necesitas dormir –. Susurro a la vez que su mirada iba hacia su hermana esperando que no volviera a despertar y hacer un escándalo. Era divertido de ver pero tenían clases al día siguiente.

El lobo comenzó a soltar pequeños quejidos como si estuviera contándole todo lo que estaba mal sin que su hocico se alejara del colchón. Mostrando su desánimo con claridad.

Hope en su interior gruño molesta. Por primera vez, realmente quería hablar y decir que le dolía. Que aunque se suponía que debía apreciar esos recuerdos felices y quizás dejar caer una lágrima mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, en su lugar estos le destrozaban el corazón. No era justo cuánto podía seguir doliendo a pesar del paso del tiempo. El mismo que todos le habían prometido que la curarían pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Si no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto deseaba a su madre para darle consejos o imaginar a su padre amenazando con quemar el mundo por su nuevo enamoramiento para luego mirarla con adoración. No servía.

Aún tenía una familia. Tan extraña y rota como eran, aún estaban con ella y sabía que le amaban con todas sus fuerzas pero huía de ellos.

No quería pero podía ver el dolor pasando por sus rostros cuando pequeños ademanes heredados se hacían presentes en ella. Como cuando iban en el auto y ella baja por completo la ventanilla para disfrutar el aroma de su entorno. Su lobo lo pedía y su madre también lo había hecho. O; cuando no importaba si iba en la parte trasera o delantera del vehiculó, al bajar siempre le ayudaba con la puerta a su tía más cercana y le ofrecía la mano como tantas veces había visto hacer a su tío Elijah. Y hasta cuando se dejaba caer en las sillas con la suficiente arrogancia en su mirada para cruzar sus piernas masculinamente a la vez que miraba con intensidad lo que llamara su atención, justo como su padre.

Había demasiado de ellos en ella y hería a sus tíos. Por eso se alejó cuando no pudo cambiar esos gestos que venían de la nada. No quería herirlos. No más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Así que se alejó y se encerró en su soledad. En su dolorosa soledad que solo le hacía recordar más lo perdido.

Y por primera vez, quiso contarlo. Deseo hablar y decir todo lo que su roto corazón estaba sacando a flote sin que ella tuviera algo que decir; y como una maldita burla del universo, no podía.

Así que el dolor no se iba. Solo crecía y oprimía su pecho mientras su rostro intentaba esconderse entre los brazos de la morocha que le sujeto con firmeza.

-Lo sé… duele pero no estás sola… –. Susurro Josie sintiendo como los tristes sentimientos fluían con claridad por el vínculo. Apretó un poco más el agarre –No estás sola, Hope. Por todo el tiempo que me quieras, yo estaré contigo… yo te abrazaré siempre y para siempre…

Hope cerro sus ojos con firmeza sintiendo como algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

**oooXoooXooo**

De alguna forma, Hope logro caer en el mundo de los sueños sin dejar de percibir como Josie pasaba suavemente sus dedos por el pelaje entre sus orejas.

Entre su aroma, sus caricias y su calidez. La loba no pudo evitar sentirse segura y aunque intento no dormir, no pudo evitarlo.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a revolverse a su alrededor provocando que se tensara instintivamente pero cuando se detuvieron, la cobriza sonrió con suavidad.

"_Vio salir a una pequeña niña de cabellos caobas del laboratorio de hechizos avanzados. Por supuesto, esta no era una clase que tomara una niña de 9 años así que su presencia fue casi obvia para alguien de casi 11 que regresaba de pintar el anochecer que reflejaba el lago._

_La más joven lucía inquieta y con pánico miro a su alrededor. Congelándose al ver a un par de metros a la mayor que le miro en silencio ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad hasta que vio la cabeza de un gato escapando de la chaqueta de la morocha._

_La mayor le sonrió con suavidad al ver sus lindos pero grandes ojos abiertos por completo con terror y sus mejillas sonrojándose cuando un maullido escapó de otra parte de su chaqueta._

_Hope estuvo a punto de reír pero su oído le susurro que alguien se acercaba y sin pensar corrió hasta Josie y le tomo de la mano. Susurro un hechizo que se supone su tía no le enseño y ambas desaparecieron en el pasillo. Con su mano cubrió la boca de la más joven y le sujeto para que no se moviera._

_Ambas viendo cómo el Dr. Saltzman pasaba frente a ellas con sus ojos concentrados en su libro sin mirarlas a pesar de los gatitos inquietos que se removían en la chaqueta._

_Hope deshizo el hechizo hasta que la puerta de su oficina hizo clic al cerrarse._

_Josie le miro sin saber que decir y antes de que supiera que hacer uno de los gatos volvió a escapar, al menos su cabeza arrancando una sonrisa de la mayor que con suavidad le acaricio las orejas._

_-¿A dónde los llevas?_

_La morocha bajo su mirada con mejillas rojas –Y-yo… bueno… afuera…_

_-¿Vas a liberarlos? –. Pregunto Hope con su mirada astuta que siempre iba acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y su ceja elevada._

_Josie asintió múltiples veces luego de darle una mirada, no atreviéndose a hacerlo de nuevo –Si. Mañana los de décimo van a usarlos y yo… yo no quiero que mueran…_

_Hope sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de mariposas y se sentía flotar o quizás caer muy rápido. No estaba segura pero sin importar le sonrió dulcemente._

_Abrió su mochila casi vacía al solo llevar sus materiales de dibujo y tomo uno de los gatos curiosos para esconderlo en el interior. Tomo dos más, confusa por cómo la pequeña morocha seguía teniendo tres entre sus brazos firmemente abrazados aunque la mirada era recíproca y al notarlo solo sonrió ampliamente para luego señalarle con la cabeza la salida._

_Josie sonrió brillantemente. Tanto que la pequeña Hope sintió que el mundo era cegado para dejar solo ese hermoso rostro como foco de su atención y en respuesta su corazón saltaba enloquecido por haber tenido la fortuna de verla…"_

Hope no tenía que ver más para saber qué momento era ese.

Fue la primera vez que realmente vio a Josie Saltzman y no le había importado que para hacerlo su dibujo hubiera terminado hecho jirones por gatos malhumorados que luego corrieron libres por el bosque.

Había valido la pena. Esa sonrisa realmente lo había valido todo. Fue la primera vez que encontró la belleza en otro sitio lejos de árboles y luces naturales.

La pequeña versión de sí misma lo sabía y ahora su presente estaba seguro. Ese fue el momento en que la pequeña bruja le robó su corazón en un dulce hechizo.

El mundo volvió a dar vueltas y en silencio, Hope negó al ver cómo la mayoría de lo que podía vislumbrar tenía que ver con esos pequeños vistazos que se había permitido dar a la morocha a lo largo de su vida pero algo llamo su atención.

Le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe al igual que su lobo que se tensó en su sitio en la cama y antes de que comprendiera que era, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

El lobo salto de la cama y gruño con firmeza a la vez que todo su pelaje se erizaba. Sus ojos dorados destellaron aún en la oscuridad y sus colmillos sobresalieron.

Josie se despertó al sentir el ágil movimiento de Hope y se sentó de golpe colocando su mano en el muro de la escuela haciéndolo brillar en un tono rojizo. Dio una rápida mirada hacia su hermana y quiso golpearla al verla durmiendo plácidamente.

-¡Pero ¿En qué estaban pensando?! –. Exclamó mascullando una voz entre la oscuridad que le rodeaba gracias a un hechizo pero la morocha le reconoció al instante dejando escapar un suspiro aliviado.

Freya se dejó ver con ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados en una línea firme mientras Keelin se hallaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía –. Soltó con simpleza elevando sus hombros para luego apresurarse a cerrar la puerta ahora que el hechizo de camuflaje se había ido.

Josie encendió su lámpara de noche y entonces pudo sentir el pánico creciendo en su cabeza pero su atención fue hacia la loba que no dejaba de interceder en el camino, dejándole segura a su espalda y gruñendo con claridad que no debían acercarse al lecho.

-¿C-cómo…? –. Susurro torpemente la morocha.

Freya bufo con enojo –¿Enserio crees que no notaría que mi magia había desaparecido o que no pondría uno de vigilancia que detecto que fue roto?

La joven se encogió en su sitio formando una leve mueca con sus labios a la vez que la loba soltaba un gruñido más intenso encarando a su tía.

Keelin sostuvo a su esposa del brazo para que no diera un paso más –Calma Frey. Este es más su territorio que el molino, no seas brusca.

La bruja gruño y cerró sus ojos con firmeza a la vez que los cubría con su mano libre, presionando con firmeza sus sienes con sus dedos.

Josie vio el gesto y se preocupó. Era el mismo que Hope hacía cuando estaba por perder la paciencia.

-Silencio… –. Gruño Lizzie dormida dándose la vuelta en su cama –Sigue molestando y te atare…

Sus palabras adormilada sorprendieron y arrancaron una pequeña sonrisa de las mujeres. Mientras su hermana se preguntaba cómo es que era posible que siguiera durmiendo según noto en su respiración.

Freya suspiro y miro hacia el lobo –Esta ha sido su peor idea.

-Por favor. No le digas a mi papá –. Soltó enseguida Josie mirándole con pánico.

El lobo dejo de gruñir y su pelaje volvió a su sitio pero no por ello se movió de su sitio frente a la cama de la morocha. Lista para protegerla en cualquier instante.

Keelin se agachó y le extendió la mano para que le oliera –Estupendo trabajando dejando tu aroma. Todos los lobos de la escuela sin duda saben que no deben meterse con ellas.

Josie le miro confusa pero Freya habló antes de que pudiera preguntarle –¿Cómo no le voy a decir?

-Va a enloquecer. Ya lo conoces –. Soltó distraídamente la castaña que siguió acariciando el costado del hocico de su sobrina.

-Por supuesto que lo hará. Ha tenido un lobo libre en los pasillos.

-Pero ella ha sido buena –. Josie salió de sus mantas y se arrodilló en el suelo. Enseguida el lobo se acercó a echarse frente a ella –Se queda en la habitación y luego la llevamos al bosque. No ha hecho nada malo más que saltar en las camas y mordisquear el oso de Lizzie, y ni siquiera lo destrozó.

La rubia abrió demás sus ojos –¿Ósea que no ha sido solo hoy?

La morocha se encogió de nuevo en su sitio y Keelin rio por lo bajo –Por la intensidad de su aroma puedo asegurarte que no.

-Josie –. Exclama Freya con recriminación haciendo que la joven bajará su mirada.

-Lo que me sorprende más es lo que cuentas ¿La dejan sola mientras van a clases? –. La morocha asintió haciendo que Keelin frunciera su ceño –No estoy segura si eso me gusta o no.

En silencio, la mayor de las Mikaelson observo la habitación. Noto la cama y tazones en un rincón mientras todo lo demás parecía estar bien como si no hubiera un lobo durmiendo ahí. Y luego miro a su sobrina, que aunque le vigilaba parecía relajada en los brazos de la joven bruja que le abrazaba protectoramente.

Soltó un suspiro y negó en silencio. Se arrodilló y miro a los ojos a Hope –No me escucharás y vendrás conmigo ¿Verdad?

El lobo se quejó respondiendo. No había agresión. Solo una sutil mirada suplicante que rompió el corazón de su tía.

-¿Lograste que durmiera?

Josie bajo la mirada hacia el lobo –Al principio no quería pero lo abrace y le cante un poco hasta que lo hizo. No ha tenido pesadillas hasta ahora.

Freya asintió y Keelin apretó su hombro suavemente susurrándole su opinión. La rubia volvió a suspirar –Esta bien pero será mejor que la lleves temprano al molino. Voy a intentar que cambie de nuevo, sus comportamientos se están mezclando demasiado y me preocupa.

-Lo sé –. Susurro Josie –Por momentos puedo ver a Hope ahí y parece como si hubiera dejado de luchar. Le veo pero no siento que lo controle.

-O quizás llegaron a un acuerdo –. Soltó Keelin –El lobo de Hope nunca a sido demasiado dominante gracias a su linaje y años de práctica en el autocontrol. Quizás sabe que no puede salir por completo pero llegó a un punto de entendimiento con su lobo en el que lo calma cuando debe hacerlo.

-Tiene sentido –. Afirmo Freya –Pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que el lobo este dominando y si es así, será más difícil traerla de vuelta. Entre más tiempo pase, será peor.

-Quiero que vuelva –. Josie miro al lobo con una sonrisa de disculpa –Por más que me guste este lindo cachorro, amo más a Hope.

Hope sintió que su corazón dio una voltereta al escucharle e instintivamente reaccionó a intentar cambiar.

Acumuló su magia y pensó en volver con desesperación sin saber porque su instinto reacciono de aquella manera.

Los crujidos que su cuerpo comenzó a dar hicieron saltar a todas en la habitación. El lobo soltó un quejido profundo y Keelin aprovecho la agonía para tomar a Josie y alejarla.

Los crujidos siguieron pero de alguna forma el lobo se puso de pie sin dejar de quejarse, comenzando a gruñir cuando casi lo hizo caer al suelo. Entonces se enojó, gruño con todas sus fuerzas y se puso visiblemente tenso. Al siguiente instante, una ráfaga de magia salió de su cuerpo lanzando a las brujas al suelo.

Cuando se levantaron. El lobo yacía en el suelo noqueado sin que ningún crujido se volviera a escuchar.

Freya suspiro acercándose a revisarle –Estuvo cerca.

-Lo estuvo –. Aseguro Keelin poniéndose de pie. Que para sorpresa de Josie le había protegido por completo con su cuerpo en todo momento y de hecho, aún le sujetaba con cierto toque sobreprotector.

-¡Maldita sea, felpudo! –. Exclamó Lizzie poniéndose de pie del suelo a la vez que luchaba contra sus mantas en las que estaba enredada.


	19. Chapter 19

Josie despertó a la mañana siguiente al ser golpeada por el brazo de su hermana que cayó de golpe sobre su abdomen. Sintiendo como está refunfuñaba en sueños contra su cuello.

Miro hacia su cama donde las Mikaelson dormían abrazadas y apretujadas, al haberse negado con todas sus fuerzas a dejar a la loba sin vigilancia. Keelin rodeando protectoramente a Freya que le aferraba con adoración. Y por un momento se dejó imaginar de la misma forma con Hope.

Sonrió sintiéndose tonta y escapó del agarre de su hermana. Sentándose sintiendo como sus pies acariciaban un pelaje antes que el suelo. Miro hacia abajo y encontró a Hope dormida a su lado de la cama aun cuando había sido depositada en la suya.

Josie se levantó casi saltándole y se agachó a acariciarle. Preocupada porque no se hubiera movido ante el ruido. Suavemente paso sus dedos por su cabeza y cuello sin que hubiera más reacción que un pequeño quejido, y una lucha silenciosa dónde la cabeza trato de elevarse pero solo lo logro por algunos centímetros antes de volver a golpear la madera.

-Está bien. Descansa. Ya volverás cuando estés lista… –. Susurro la morocha y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla –Yo te esperaré.

Se puso de pie y tomo su bata para luego salir de la habitación a buscar el desayuno de la loba. Supuso que hoy necesitaría un poco más de lo normal.

Y mientras pensaba en que llevarle ignoro como Keelin le había observado desde que dejó su cama. Sonriendo en secreto y casi feliz de que el corazón de su sobrina parecía estar seguro.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Freya yacía sentada en el suelo con las piernas dobladas, entre las camas de las gemelas que ya se habían tenido que ir a clases hace un rato. El que Hope estuviera inconsciente había hecho imposible el sacarle de la habitación, en especial con todos los estudiantes así que las Mikaelson se habían quedado a cuidarle.

Demasiado preocupadas por la falta de señales de que despertara.

La rubia había elevado la cabeza del lobo y le había recostado en su regazo. Pasando suave y sin parar, los dedos entre su pelaje. Preocupada por como notaba de nuevo poca magia en su interior y frustrada por no poder hacer algo.

-¿Intentaras forzar el cambio de nuevo? –. Keelin se hayan sentada frente a ella. Recargando su espalda en la cama de la morocha.

-No. Al menos no hoy –. La rubia suspiro –Pero creo que tendré que hacerlo pronto y usando el método agresivo. Eso, o cortar el vínculo esperando que sea suficiente.

La castaña negó –Son pésimas opciones.

-Lo sé. El cambio le lastimara tanto que su cuerpo básicamente se tendría que recuperar de un atropellamiento de camión y cortar el vínculo es…

-No te lo perdonará –. Soltó Keelin con seriedad dejando en claro su postura.

Freya le miro con enojo –¿Crees que no lo sé? Está enamorada de esa chica, demasiado enamorada como solo un adolescente puede amar. Básicamente le arrancaría el corazón.

-Si lo sabes, deja de pensar en ello como una opción –. Gruño su esposa –No se tu pero para mí es claro que Josie le hace bien. Le hace intentar ser menos agresiva. Ser alguien digno. Si se lo quitas, podrías convertirla en lo que todos hemos tratado de evitar. En especial sus padres.

-¡Lo sé! –. Exclamó Freya y negó –Pero estoy más asustada de lo que se convertirá si continúa como lobo.

-No será peor a lo que será si le arrancas el corazón –. Afirmo Keelin.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas y negó sin parar mientras estás caían con libertad siendo absorbidas por el pelaje blanquizco. Su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que le estaba fallando a su hermano, a Hayley y a Elijah pero sobre todo a Hope. La impotencia y el miedo la estaban consumiendo dejando que la desesperación hiciera estragos en su cabeza que usualmente se mantenía en calma en los peores momentos pero no podía. No cuando Hope estaba incluida.

Quería protegerla tanto.

Keelin lo sabía. Lo veía.

Lo vio y con suavidad se acercó a su esposa para rodearle entre sus brazos. Haciendo que está dejara salir su dolor contra su cuello mientras le acaricia la espalda.

-Estará bien –. Susurro –Ella es una Mikaelson, es fuerte y buena. Una peleadora y ni siquiera sus instintos le harán cambiar. Ella podrá con ello. Ten fe en ella, cariño.

Freya asintió sin parar escuchándole. Sabía que su mujer tenía razón pero aun así el miedo no dejaba de susurrar en su cabeza. No podía perder a nadie más de su familia. No lo soportaría y sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, perdería a Hope.

Keelin le abrazo por un largo rato notando como el día iba pasando. Sabía que debían ir a ver a Alaric pronto, entretenerlo y darle una buena excusa para que no fuera al molino. Hope no parecía despertar pronto.

-Tenemos que irnos –. Susurro –Yo iré a hablar con Alaric y ¿Qué te parece si tú vas por algunas ropas para ella? Dudo que le guste estar desnuda frente a Josie, al menos no con nosotros cerca.

Freya rio –Haría un escándalo y estaría furiosa porque no lo hubiéramos evitado.

-Exacto –. La morocha se alejó con una sonrisa –Es una niña en ocasiones.

La rubia suspiro mirando hacia la loba maternalmente –Lo es aun aunque lo prefiero a tener que ver o escuchar sus cosas. Con atrapar a Rebekah y Marcel tanto como para que pierda la gracia es suficiente.

Keelin rio –No olvides a tu hermanito.

Un gruñido escapó de Freya –No me lo recuerdes. No puedo volver a ver a Davina como antes.

Se miraron riendo por lo bajo pero poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de amor a la vez que se acercaban atraídas como imanes para unir sus labios. Susurrando un claro te amo y un siempre estaré ahí para enfrentar el mundo.

**oooXoooXooo**

Hope podía sentir la lejanía de Josie. Aún entre la bruma que era su cabeza lo sentía con dolorosa claridad.

Como si una goma de mascar rodeará su corazón y una parte fuera tirada con fuerza. Demasiado lejos como para que se sintiera la forma en que está se estiraba luchando por no soltarla. Su corazón se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas y también el vínculo.

Las cosas comenzaron a dar vueltas como un tornado que le mareo pero aun así pudo preocuparse y tensarse sabiendo lo que vendría.

Y quiso detenerlo. Rogó tener ese poder pero pudo sentir como aunque su lobo le apoyaba.

Ninguno pudo hacer nada.

"_Una pequeña Hope bajo por las escaleras del complejo. El amanecer acababa de terminar, ella lo había visto segundo a segundo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Siempre le habían gustado los cambios en las tonalidades de colores, y aunque el amanecer era precioso prefería el anochecer._

_Era demasiado temprano como para que nadie de su familia estuviera despierta. Había pasado junto a la habitación de su madre y le escucho respirar relajadamente, su aroma suave le llamo a qué se uniera a su descanso como todas las mañanas pero no quería. Se sentía demasiado inquieta y despierta para hacerlo, y no quería molestar a su madre así que comenzó a vagar por la mansión que aún le era tan desconocida._

_Su oído guío su camino instintivamente mientras sus ojos se maravillaban al admirar todos los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Reconociendo en cada uno de ellos la firma de su padre._

_-Buen día, papá –. Dijo al llegar a su estudio._

_Klaus se hallaba tras su escritorio con su mirada firmemente concentrada en un libro que sin duda tenía demasiados años. En cuanto escucho su saludo elevó su mirar. Sonriendo con dulzura a la pequeña que aún llevaba su cabello alborotado y caminaba descalza a su encuentro._

_-Buenos días, mi lobo más pequeño –. Dijo amorosamente._

_Hope trepo a su regazo sin ayuda aunque eventualmente su padre le ayudo acomodándola de lado para que pudiera descansar su cabeza contra su pecho. Permitiéndole escuchar con claridad el rítmico golpeteo firme que le robó una sonrisa a la niña. Le gustaba el sonido. Le hacía relajarse y sentirse segura._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Leyendo viejo grimorio de tu tía Freya –. Respondió el hombre con simpleza a la vez que le permitía ver el contenido del libro._

_Abrió grande sus ojos con sorpresa –¿Sabes leer magia?_

_-Nop. Ni idea pero como padre responsable que soy, fingiré que puedo –. Klaus le sonrió juguetonamente y suspiró con calidez al escuchar la risa de su hija._

_-Si no sabes ¿Por qué lo lees?_

_-Tu tía Freya te lo dará para que lo estudies. Mi deber es cerciorarme que sea seguro para mi princesa._

_-Pero no sabes –. Se quejó burlonamente la pequeña –¿Cómo sabrás?_

_Klaus recargo un poco más su mentón y mejilla sobre su cabeza –Lo sé porque tu tía jamás te daría algo que pudiera hacerte daño. Confío en ello. Y… a lo largo de mi vida he aprendido una o dos cosas de magia, si usa poca tinta para el sello es algo simple._

_-Oh. Entonces si sabes de magia –. Afirmo Hope sonriéndole brillantemente a lo que el cerro el libro y le abrazo con firmeza._

_-No es suficiente pero aprenderé. Seré el mejor brujo sin magia del mundo para mantenerte a salvó, mi lobo más pequeño. Siempre._

_Hope se aferró a su agarre. Sus pequeños puños tiraron de la tela y se escondió bajo el mentón que le raspaba un poco pero para ella era una caricia más que solo su padre podía darle._

_Klaus sonrió con suavidad. Disfrutando de tenerla entre sus brazos y respirar su dulce aroma –Dime, love ¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano?_

_-M-me gusta ver el amanecer –. Confeso con sinceridad aunque su cuerpo se había tensado al mentir. Era verdad que le gustaba pero no despertó por ello, eso fue a causa de una pesadilla._

_Su padre lo sabía. Cada noche le vigilaba intentando alejar lo que fuera que no dejará a su pequeña descansar pero siempre perdía. Al menos, por unos instantes ya que en cuanto lo notaba corría hasta su cama para tomarla entre sus brazos y acariciar sus cabellos hasta que volviera a dormir pacíficamente sin volver a alejarse hasta la mañana. Esa noche no había pasado nado, o al menos no hasta que dejó la habitación._

_-Ya veo… –. Susurro sin querer presionarla para que le dijera lo que estaba mal. Pronto sus ojos se iluminaron con una idea –¿Y tu madre?_

_-Sigue durmiendo._

_-Maravilloso –. El ceño de Hope de frunció aun cuando sonrió y se alejó lo suficiente para mirarle con curiosidad. Él le sonrió pícaramente –¿Qué dices si vamos a un picnic?_

_-Si –. Soltó la pequeña sonriendo brillantemente y casi saltando en los brazos de su padre que rio por lo bajo._

_-Bien. Vete a vestir mientras yo preparo la comida ¿Quieres algo en especial?_

_-¡Beignets! –. Exclamó Hope elevando los brazos._

_Klaus rio por lo bajo –Lo que desees, mi lobo más pequeño. Ahora ve a prepararte y no hagas ruido –. Susurro con malicia juguetona haciendo sonreír más a su pequeña. Sintiendo como la felicidad crecía al ver cómo su mirada se iluminaba de la misma manera –No queremos que tu mami vuelva a atraparnos ¿Cierto?_

_Hope asintió secamente –No escuchará nada._

_La seguridad en su voz hizo que el orgullo se revolviera en el pecho de Klaus que no pudo dejar de sonreír al verla correr fuera de su estudio. Sus pequeños pasos retumbaron en los primeros escalones pero pronto casi se perdieron dejando como única señal de que había llegado a su habitación cuando la puerta se cerró._

_Hope de apresuro a desprenderse de sus pijamas para vestirse con unos jeans y camiseta azul con un gran cachorro blanco decorando su pecho. Cepillo su cabello y lavo sus dientes intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible para luego salir del sitio sin olvidar tomar su mochila llena de colores y una libreta._

_Le encantaban esas escapadas con su papá y lo hacían siempre que podían. Su propio juego familiar donde él le secuestraba y su mamá los buscaba, aunque quizás no fuera muy normal que el final fuera cuando les encontraba y su mami le rompía el cuello a su papi pero ya había aprendido que su familia así jugaba._

_Si no ¿Por qué sus tíos se encerraban por horas en ataúdes unos a otros? Su casa era muy ruidosa y divertida, a su parecer._

_Klaus tomo botellas de agua, cajas de jugo y toda la fruta cortada que encontró. Corrió a la mejor panadería y con solo un gruñido le dieron una caja llena del postre favorito de su pequeña, fue a un restaurante y paso lo mismo para conseguir el tocino y otras cosas para hacer un desayuno completo. Todo en grandes cantidades. Todo lo que ella llegara a pensar en desear, él lo tendría listo._

_Fue el latir de su corazón, el que le hizo saber que estaba lista. Su oído capto como bajo y pronto la vio de pie junto a la isla de la cocina con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro._

_-¿A dónde iremos? Papi._

_Klaus se acercó y cerro la cesta –¿A dónde te gustaría?_

_Hope elevó su mirada y frunció sus labios por un momento pero luego salto animada –Donde haya caballos. Quiero verlos._

_-Entonces, ahí será._

_Klaus le ofreció su mano y de inmediato está fue tomada por una más pequeña pero que le apretó con firme cariño. Justo como su hija le miraba._

_Comenzaron su andar hacia la puerta. Estaban por llegar al portón cuando ambos escucharon un gruñido bajo. Deteniéndose, o mejor dicho casi congelándose._

_Hayley se hallaba de pie en el balcón de las habitaciones, a pasos de las escaleras y les miro con dureza a pesar de su cabello alborotado –¿A dónde creen que van?_

_-Un simple paseo, nada más. Pequeña lobo –. Respondió el hombre con su usual sonrisa arrogante._

_-No. Hope tiene cosas que hacer hoy y tiene clases –. Mascullo la mujer mirando a su hija que le sonrió con inocencia a la vez que le daba una suplicante mirada._

_-Mañana también, no veo la diferencia –. Soltó su padre elevando sus hombros sin dejar de sonreír a la vez que clavaba su rodilla en el suelo junto a su hija y le susurro –Es hora de correr, mi lobo más pequeño._

_Hope sonrió con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como en un parpadeo sus pies dejaban el suelo e instintivamente sus brazos se aferraron al cuello de su padre._

_-Klaus. No te atrevas –. Gruño Hayley que ya se preparaba para saltar la barandilla._

_El hombre le dio una burlona sonrisa arrogante a la vez que su hija sonreía mirando hacia su madre esperando que no se enojara. Mucho al menos._

_-¡Muy rápido, papi!_

_Klaus soltó una pequeña risa –Como desees, love._

_Hope apenas si alcanzo a ver a su madre saltando cuando todo se difuminó en el aire._

_La brisa era cálida y fresca. Los aromas golpearon su nariz pero pudo disfrutar de cada uno aun cuando no se detuvieron hasta que su padre lo hizo._

_No pudo evitar reír sonoramente a la vez que Klaus la depositaba en el suelo. Le encantaba que sus padres le llevarán cuando corrían, le hacían sentir ligera como si volará por los cielos._

_Pronto miro a su alrededor. Un solitario y campestre páramo que según su aroma no estaba cerca de la ciudad. Había flores y árboles al menos a su espalda pero todo lo demás ante sus ojos estaba despejado con solo pasto hasta donde podía ver._

_-¿Y los caballos? –. Pregunto girándose hacia su padre que ya colocaba una manta bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Corrió hacia el para ayudarle._

_-Pronto. Deben estar despertando y siendo arreados para que salgan a pasear y comer –. Dijo Klaus sonriendo. Le miro con duda –¿Los has visto alguna vez?_

_Ella asintió a la vez que sacaba las cajas de jugo y le elegía una a su papá –El señor Tom tenía algunos. Siempre se colaban en las tierras de la casa porque la cerca se rompió…_

_-¿Se rompió o la rompiste?_

_Elevó sus hombros y sonrió con inocente arrogancia –No es mi culpa si la madera ya estaba tan vieja que se cayó cuando jugaba por ahí._

_Klaus rio a la vez que aceptaba la caja de jugo a la que su hija le había metido el popote. Dio un trago sin dejar de sonreír –Por supuesto._

_-Como sea –. Hope volvió su atención a la comida que ambos fueron descubriendo –Mi amigo era el sr Lunch._

_-¿Sr. Lunch?_

_-Si. Era muy lindo y de color negro. Aparecía por el frente de la casa a la hora del almuerzo y siempre le compartía de mi lunch. Así que le puse así –. Contó la niña con una sonrisa orgullosa –El sr. Tom me dejaba montarlo los sábados pero mamá tenía que estar lejos –. Frunció su ceño –A los caballos no les gusta mamá._

_Su papá rio asintiendo –Es por su aroma. Huele a depredador._

_Hope rio al ver cómo su padre fingía garras y engrosaba su voz para parecer atemorizante. Su risa aumento cuando este le atrapo entre sus brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas haciéndole saltar y patalear todo lo posible hasta escapar._

_-Tío Elijah dijo que ustedes tenían caballos._

_Klaus asintió bebiendo de su jugo sin molestarse ya con tener que usar el popote –Así es. Mi favorito era un potro de color miel al que llame Odín._

_-¿Cómo el dios nórdico? –. Pregunto ella a la vez que metía una gran tira de tocino entre sus dientes que fue desapareciendo como un fideo._

_-Como el dios nórdico. El padre de todo –. Klaus le sonrió –¿Te gusta?_

_-Sip. Papá ¿Podemos tener caballos? –. Pregunto bajando un poco su mirada a la vez que fruncía su ceño –Aunque mamá dice que no porque no tenemos donde ponerlos._

_Su padre le acaricio la mejilla e hizo que lo mirada –Si lo quieres lo tendrás, mi lobo más pequeño. No te preocupes, los meteremos en la habitación de tu tío Kol._

_-¿Y dónde dormirá tío Kol? –. Pregunto confusa._

_-Con el caballo –. Soltó con simpleza el hombre a la vez que sonreía y elevaba sus hombros –Sera cruel para el pobre pero si lo molesta lo suficiente puede tatuarle su herradura en la frente._

_Hope rio sonoramente._

_El sol comenzó a ascender cada vez más. Klaus no podía borrar su sonrisa al caminar con su hija por el páramo, colándose entre los contados caballos que pastaban casi ignorándolos. Hope saltaba en sus hombros sin dejar de preguntarle el tipo o porque hacían ciertas cosas como relinchar o lamerse la nariz._

_Volvieron a su árbol y se sentaron a su sombra. Las flores comenzaron a rodearlos de la nada y con orgullo Klaus vio a su hija sonriendo sin que el hechizo pareciera ser ningún problema mientras ella solo ponía sus manos en la tierra. La manta hace mucho que había desaparecido, la pequeña disfrutaba de ensuciarse para queja de su tía._

_Luego de un rato en el que conversaron de tonterías o él le contaría historias de otros tiempos mientras ambos trabajaban en unir flores. Concentrando sus miradas en las flores que intentaban tocar de manera suave y delicada, un poco difícil para ambos que eran inquietos y sus ceños se fruncían a la vez que se controlaban dando como resultado de su estrés que sus lenguas sobresalieran levemente de sus labios y sus cabezas se inclinaran de un lado a otro._

_-Papá ¿Qué es un alma gemela? –. Pregunto Hope descuidadamente._

_Klaus detuvo sus manos tensándose un poco al ver a su hija que solo le miraba con simple curiosidad –¿Dónde escuchaste sobre eso?_

_Hope elevó los hombros –De tía Rebekah. Todos los cuentos que me lee lo mencionan pero no lo explican._

_-Rebekah. Porque no me sorprende –. Susurro en un gruñido pero luego miro a su hija y soltó un suspiro sin dejar de sonreir suavemente a la vez que se forzaba en concentrarse en las flores para que su hija no pudiera notar su mirada llena de dolorosa añoranza –Un alma gemela es… Es como un mejor amigo pero más. Es la persona que te conoce mejor que nadie. Quien te hace mejor. No, de hecho no te hace mejor; eso lo haces por tu cuenta porque ella te inspira –. Sonrió permitiendo perderse en sus recuerdos mientras su hija le miraba con curiosidad –Un alma gemela es alguien que llevas contigo por siempre. La única que te conoce y acepta, y cree en ti como nadie más lo hace ni lo hará jamás. No importa lo que pase, siempre la amaras. Nada cambiara eso._

_-¿Todos tienen una?_

_-Tal vez… –. Dijo Klaus con pesadez en su mirar que intento ocultar. Para la niña funcionó pero no para la adolescente que sorprendida observo la tristeza en el semblante de su padre –En nuestra vida, los amores vienen y van. Cada uno con mayor o menor intensidad, y dependiendo de la persona, ese alguien puede elegir llamar a uno o varios sus almas gemelas ¿Lo entiendes? –. La pequeña negó sacudiendo su cabeza y su padre sonrió –Es como los caballos. Si yo veo a ese que va corriendo, elijo llamarlo Kol pero quizás tú quieras llamarlo Jack._

_-Oh… entonces ¿Es algo así como un nombre cariñoso? –. Pregunto la niña con entusiasmo._

_-Así es –. Afirmo su padre satisfecho relajándose por dejar el tema. Sus manos detuvieron sus movimientos y elevo el resultado de su arduo trabajo para ofrecerlo a su pequeña –Esto es para ti._

_-¿Qué es? –. Hope ladeo su cabeza al ver el aro del tamaño de un pastel._

_-Una corona, por supuesto –. Intento colocársela pero el aro de flores cayó sobre el pecho de su hija haciéndole fruncir el ceño y ladeo su cabeza frunciendo su ceño –Quizás… ¿Un collar?_

_Hope rio –Papi. Eres malo para jugar con flores._

_Klaus suspiro con cierto desánimo –Lo sé… –. Sus ojos brillaron cuando su hija le ofreció su trabajo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro –¿Para mí?_

_Hope asintió efusivamente y de un salto se puso de pie para acercarse a su padre que ya bajaba la cabeza –Si. Siempre dices que soy una princesa así que tú debes ser un rey._

_-Lo soy –. Afirmo Klaus con arrogancia y se irguió con orgullo luciendo la corona que le quedo perfecta. Elevo su ceja hacia su hija –Tu eres muy buena haciéndolos ¿Quién te enseñó?_

_-La abuela Mary –. Dijo Hope con orgullo sentándose en su regazo para que le abrazara. Por supuesto, su padre lo hizo al instante –Quizás deberías preguntarle si te enseña._

_Klaus rio por lo bajo –Dudo que quiera hacer algo conmigo más que apuñalarme el corazón…_

_Hope rio al ver la mirada llena de malicia de su padre hasta que en un instante ambos se tensaron en el sitio al oler y escuchar el cambio en el ambiente._

_-Puedo asegurarte que no es la única –. Mascullo Hayley saliendo de atrás del árbol._

_Klaus y Hope soltaron un grito a la vez que se ponían de pie sin soltar sus manos. Hayley les gruño permitiendo que sus ojos se iluminaran y la pareja dio le dio la vuelta en un rápido paso para luego comenzar a correr con la loba persiguiéndolos…_

_Al menos, hasta que atrapo a Klaus y le rompió el cuello…"_

* * *

**Hola.**

**Espero que les este gustando y que todos estén seguros y lavándose las manos.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	20. Chapter 192

El mundo giro.

Hope sintió como si su cuerpo cayera sin control desde las nubes y aunque odio la sensación, sus lágrimas se derramaban silenciosamente ante el eco de las risas de su familia.

Pequeños momentos de su normalidad pasaban por sus ojos pero se negó a centrarse en ellos, o quizás sus lágrimas le impidieron hacerlo hasta que noto a su lobo que lloriqueaba a su lado.

Se abrazó a él intentando protegerlo, era más extraño cómo funcionaban ellos pero no podía quejarse. Sentía como se necesitaban mutuamente en un nivel emocional y eso era algo que nunca había notado. En su cabeza, su lobo solo interfería cuando se trataba de su enojo y sus deseos de poseer pero nada más. Su Jekyll personal. Desconcertada hasta ahora descubrió que era más que eso.

Antes de que pudiera analizarlo correctamente, el mundo se detuvo.

Despertó de golpe y con un fuerte respingo. Saltando de su sitio por inercia y con sus instintos vueltos locos, alcanzo a dar algunos pasos antes de que sus patas tropezaran haciéndole golpear al suelo obligándole a soltar un respingo seguido por un pequeño gruñido de frustración. No segura de sí fue propio o de su lobo.

Observo su entorno y olfateo sutilmente sintiendo las esencias de sus tías que sin duda tenían poco de haber partido. Se preguntó que estarían haciendo para evitar que Alaric fuera a buscarle al bosque, o si las gemelas estaban ideando un plan para sacarla y quizás lo necesitaba. Quería correr.

Quería correr tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieran. Quería al menos intentar alejarse de los recuerdos que desbordaban su cabeza sin permiso, como un susurro de fondo permanente.

Era molesto como cada vez que un recuerdo se apoderaba de ella, el eco de sus voces permanecía a su lado. Enojándole. Destrozándole.

La voz de su padre, su risa y su mirada suave que solo le pertenecía a ella. Todo iba a mil por hora en su cabeza.

Dio un respingo y se forzó a ponerse de pie sintiendo como su magia apenas si se había recuperado lo mínimo. Gruño con molestia y evidente frustración. El pensamiento de que el causante de los recuerdos era su lobo se volvió más intenso pero se negaba a pensarlo demasiado.

Este le hizo a un lado en el control de su cuerpo y con evidente cansancio avanzo por la habitación. Cumpliendo el único deseo que tenía por el momento mientras su corazón aun lloraba. Con trabajo subió sus patas delanteras en la cama de Josie y se empujó con las traseras, fallando un poco por la torpeza de sus extremidades pero eventualmente lo logro.

Dejándose caer para tomar una siesta, o al menos eso intento pero ninguno tuvo la suerte de perderse en la oscuridad.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Lizzie camino desanimada por todo el pasillo. Ver a Sebastián coqueteando abiertamente con otra bruja le dio la certeza a sus peores pensamientos. Solo era un divertimento.

Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero se negó a dejar que nadie lo viera. Se apresuró hacia su habitación y entro cerrando de un portazo, sin fijarse en que había asustado a la loba o como está lucía igual de desanimada que ella.

-Ey, felpudo. Te traje el almuerzo… Josie no… –. Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de sus labios y la loba enseguida abandono la cama de la morocha para acercarse pero Lizzie negó sin mirarla –No. Estoy bien.

Hope soltó un quejido llamándole pero no se movió de su sitio. Sabía que no debía presionar a Lizzie que se limpió las lágrimas con frustración hacia ella misma.

Un golpeteo en la puerta llamo su atención y ambas miraron confusas hacia la puerta. Lizzie se apresuró a limpiar mejor las huellas de su pequeño llanto mientras Hope se movió para ocultarse tras la puerta al no reconocer el aroma.

La rubia se acercó y le miro en silencio cerciorándose de que estuvieran de acuerdo. Como única señal que recibió, la loba tomo asiento.

Abrió la puerta. Solo lo suficiente para que su cuerpo fuera visible y la sonrisa fingida que había preparado dudo entre sus labios pero se mantuvo.

-Hola Elizabeth –. Saludo con su usual tono galante Sebastián a la vez que sonreía encantadoramente –Note que habías venido sola a tu habitación y supuse que era una invitación.

Lizzie hizo una leve mueca sonriente –Pues no. Así que vete que estoy ocupada.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrará el vampiro coló su brazo al interior y sujeto la muñeca de la bruja deteniendo el moviendo, haciéndole que soltará la puerta.

-Vamos. Déjame entrar y pasaremos un buen momento –. Sebastián dio un paso más hacia ella.

Lizzie lo miro a los ojos con enojo y silencioso dolor ocultó tras este –Dije que no y será mejor que aprendas esa palabra porque es la única que vas a recibir de ahora en adelante.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Tu y yo somos estupendos juntos –. Afirmo el sonriendo sin inmutarse por el desprecio en la voz de ella.

-Porque no soy un juguete –. Soltó Lizzie con simpleza y una sonrisa apretada –Me quiero más que eso y sin duda merezco más que eso, así que desaparece y olvídame. Sé que te costará pero será mejor que lo logres –. Jalo su mano para liberarse –Ahora vete. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Elizabeth. No puedes… –. El tono molesto del vampiro alertó al lobo que se puso de pie y soltó un gruñido bajo lo suficientemente intenso para ser una justa advertencia –¿Un lobo? ¿Me cambias por un sucio lobo?

Lizzie había dejado de ver al vampiro para mirar a la loba que estaba lista para saltar. En silencio, le rogó que no se descubriera pero al escuchar el tono ofendido del chico volteó a verlo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Al menos ellos son leales –. Soltó elevando sus hombros y trato de cerrar la puerta pero la mano del vampiro lo impidió.

-Escúchame. Tú eres mía y no permito…

-No necesito tu maldito permiso. No somos nada. Ya lo dejaste en claro, y aunque lo fuéramos no soy una yegua –. Soltó la bruja molesta –Tú y tus maneras de la edad de piedra deben irse a la mierda.

Antes de que el vampiro pudiera responder; Hope se empujó contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para cerrarla y a la vez darle un buen golpe en la cara.

Gracias a sus orejas pudo escuchar que tuvo éxito a pesar de encontrarse un poco atontada porque su cabeza había golpeado la madera. La sacudió aclarando un poco sus ideas y saliendo de su aturdimiento.

Lizzie le dio una sonrisa apretada llena de tristeza –Gracias… tu comida está en tu plato…

La loba gruño como respuesta mirando hacia la puerta y luego con amabilidad clavó sus ojos en los de la rubia esperando que entendiera.

"_Es un imbécil. Y tienes toda la razón, te mereces algo mejor"_. Dijo Hope con debilidad.

Lizzie asintió a la vez que lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas –Lo sé pero… realmente me gustaba…

Y sin decir más, fue hacia su cama y se recostó dándole la espalda al animal. Acomodándose en posición fetal y aferrando entre sus brazos a su oso Stef que comenzó a tomar todas las lágrimas desconsoladas que escapaban de ella. Sollozos sonoros llenaron la habitación aun cuando no quería que lo hicieran y la soledad comenzó a destrozarle el corazón en tiras.

El lobo por un momento miro hacia su comida con apetito pero sus instintos fueron más fuertes.

Se olvidó de ella y avanzo hacia la cama de la bruja. Se paró en dos patas colocando las delanteras en ella y sin subir por completo se acercó todo lo posible para recostar su cabeza sobre el costado de la rubia. Soltando quejidos, llorando con ella.

Lizzie no le dijo nada. Apenas si le dio una pequeña caricia en su hocico antes de seguir llorando. Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por todos los sentimientos contenidos, la loba dio un pequeño salto.

Con cuidado de no molestarle, se recostó a su lado recargándose todo lo posible en la espalda de la rubia para que supiera que estaba ahí. Y doblo su cuello para volver a acomodar su cabeza contra ella, sobre su cabeza para que de alguna forma su calidez le recordara a una especie de abrazo. Era todo lo que podía hacer y no lo sentía como suficiente pero ahí se quedó.

A los pocos momentos, Lizzie giro su cuerpo y se aferró a su cuello ocultando su rostro en su suave pelaje.

-Gracias… Hope…

El oso Stef dejo de ser el que tomara sus lágrimas.

**oooXoooXooo**

Las clases terminaron y Josie se apresuró hacia su habitación.

No había visto a su hermana desde la hora del almuerzo y su vínculo le decía que algo estaba mal. La tristeza casi se desbordaba de ella sin saber quién era la causante porque estaba segura de que Hope apenas y le enviaba una sensación de calidez.

Algo estaba mal y aunque quiso escapar de sus clases, no lo logro. Su padre se había asegurado de ello con ayuda de los profesores que le mantuvieron bajo sus miradas vigilantes.

Ahora corría por los pasillos tan rápido como podía hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación donde un golpe había hundido la madera visiblemente y la magia de un hechizo de insonorización le dijo que su hermana estaba dentro.

Con el corazón acelerado, entro al lugar. Sintiendo tristeza abrumadora pero a la vez una gran ternura y agradecimiento al ver a la loba que alerta volteó a verla en silencio sin alejarse de Lizzie que se había quedado dormida abrazándola.

Josie le sonrió con tristeza y se acercó a la cama –¿Mal día?

El lobo soltó un suspiro como única respuesta mientras la morocha se recostaba tras su hermana y le abrazaba protectoramente. Su mano le dio unas caricias en la cabeza al animal.

-Gracias –. Susurro con sinceridad y silenciosa adoración que hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

Hope sacudió un poco la cabeza negando para luego volver a recostar su cabeza pegada a la coronilla de la rubia que le aferró en respuesta.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Después de una necesaria siesta, las gemelas permanecieron en su habitación.

Josie intento que su hermana le contará lo que había ocurrido pero está aún no estaba lista. Desanimada, Lizzie se quedó en su cama intentando hacer algo de tarea.

Su hermana no dejaba de mirarle preocupada cada tanto pero con frustración se encontró sin poder hacer nada ante la evidente tristeza que fluía en su vínculo.

Hope también le preocupaba. Lucía cansada y molesta pero podía sentir como en el fondo la melancolía burbujeaba con intensidad aunque no era aceptada. La loba se negaba a dejarse doblegar por su dolor, aún no aprendía por completo a aceptar esos recuerdos pero al menos no dejaría que le patearan. No quería ser tan débil.

Así que prefirió concentrarse en otra cosa.

Gracias al desánimo de Lizzie. Las mellizas tuvieron el pretexto perfecto y creíble de porque no querían ir al bosque. Solo un vistazo de Alaric basto para que esté entendiera y asintiera sin decir mas, o revisar la habitación para fortuna del lobo que se escondió en el baño. Las Mikaelson al ver a su sobrina despierta se relajaron un poco y les dejaron solas al notar el desánimo que reinaba en el sitio, aunque prometieron volver más tarde para ayudar a sacarla para que corriera.

Hope quería hacerlo. Las palabras de su padre no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza e instintivamente miraba hacia la morocha por momentos pero se obligaba a concentrarse en Lizzie.

La rubia le preocupaba. No le gustaba verla de aquella forma y detestaba lo que suponía que el idiota vampiro le había dejado casi como firme creencia confirmada. Tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a su forma humana, o quizás como lobo estuviera bien para perseguirlo y hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Solo ella podía molestar a Lizzie pero jamás sin hacerle un daño real. Sabía que en ocasiones lo había hecho, eran chicas que se gritaban insultos así que no dudaba que pasará sin que ella lo quisiera pero no por ello permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera.

La loba se encontraba recostada a los pies de la cama de Josie pero por primera vez, sus ojos no estaban fijos en ella sino en Lizzie que mantenía su vista pegada en sus libros aunque era evidente que no estaba trabajando mucho.

Le dio una pequeña mirada de disculpa que sorprendió a la morocha pero antes de que entendiera lo que pasaba, abandono su cama con un salto perezoso. Lentamente camino hasta la de la rubia y sin pedirle permiso subió, recostándose a su lado y dejando caer su cabeza en su regazo.

Lizzie le miro un poco sorprendida pero no se quejo. En silencio, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-Hueles feo, felpudo –. Dijo luego de un rato. El lobo bufo –No es mi culpa ¿Hace cuanto no te bañas?

Hope quiso gruñir como respuesta hasta que lo pensó y avergonzada volteó hacia otro lado provocando una pequeña risa de la rubia.

-Si vas a seguir durmiendo con nosotras, necesitas un baño –. Aseguro Lizzie levantándose de la cama –Vamos.

La loba realmente quiso negarse. Alejarse o correr, pero noto como la idea de molestarla un poco animó a la rubia así que con un gruñido se puso de pie.

Josie sonrió levemente al verlas. Había estado atenta a su interacción desde que la loba dejo su lado y no pudo evitar sentir cariño por esta que evidentemente solo quería estar ahí para su hermana.

Lizzie tomo algunas toallas y sin cerrar la puerta abrió la llave de la regadera hasta que estuvo a una buena temperatura.

Hope le miraba con rechazo pero obedeció cuando le indicaron que se metiera en la bañera. Un bufido escapó de ella y la rubia le sonrió con un poco más de ánimo al ver cómo su pelaje se pegaba a su cuerpo ante la humedad dándole un aspecto lindo.

-Ahh. Pareces una gran rata –. Soltó la rubia y el lobo bufo ofendido.

Ella corrió por su teléfono y selecciono la cámara a la vez que Josie se asomaba al interior pero al siguiente instante se ocultó tras la pared mientras su hermana soltaba un grito. Cuando volvió a asomarse Hope aún lucia su pelaje empapado pero su mirada era divertida y arrogante, fija en Lizzie que comenzó a maldecir completamente empapada.

Fue entonces cuando Josie tomo su teléfono y les tomo la necesaria foto.

Por supuesto, Lizzie se vengó después.

Para cuándo Freya y Keelin volvieron a la hora de la cena, no pudieron evitar reír al ver a Hope con su pelaje completamente esponjado que le hacía parecer un algodón de azúcar gracias al poder de la secadora y unos lindos moñitos de colores pastel decorando todo su lomo. Claro está, su rostro estaba lleno de molestia y Josie podía jurar que lucía un puchero malhumorado.

Y aunque era cierto, a Hope no le importaba.

Lizzie había reído y aún lo hacía, y eso fue lo único que le importo mientras dejaba la habitación junto a sus tías.

* * *

**_Hola._**

**_Supongo que se nota un poco (al menos a mis ojos) que esto formaba parte del capítulo pasado pero ya que lo hacia muy largo lo quite. Quise incluirlo en el siguiente pero por alguna razón no me gusto, así que aqui esta siendo independiente._**

**_Espero que les guste. Gracias por sus lecturas._**

**_Cuidense mucho y lavense las manos. SeeU_**


	21. Chapter 20

-Rompe el vínculo. No lo quiero –. Dijo Hope con frialdad apenas mirándole con desprecio.

Josie sintió como su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente para luego romperse en miles de pedazos.

-¿Qu-que? ¿Por qué? –. Pregunto en apenas un susurró.

Freya que rodeaba a su sobrina dejando un grueso camino de sal le miro casi con incredulidad mientras Keelin suspiraba negando por lo bajo.

Hope le miro frunciendo su ceño –¿Enserio preguntas?

Josie apretó su mano sobre su pecho pero aún tuvo la fuerza de asentir.

La cobriza suspiró con exasperación y negó en silencio antes de volver a mirarle con frialdad –Es obvio. Porque me niego a estar unida a alguien tan insignificante como tú.

Las palabras solo acrecentaron el dolor en su pecho a la vez que lágrimas comenzaban a caer mientras escuchaba casi a la lejanía la voz de Freya que recitaba palabras que no podía entender. Su cabeza estaba en la cobriza y se aferraba a la incredulidad con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eres tonta y débil –. Siguió Hope hablando –Sin voz… demasiado sin chiste hasta el punto en que jamás te he visto con nada más que lastima. Entendí completamente porque nunca fuiste lo suficiente para Penélope y si me lo preguntas, preferiría estar vinculada a Lizzie. Al menos ella sabe lo que quiere y lo persigue… tu eres… solo serás un estorbo en mi vida. Nunca serás suficiente.

Las llamas rodearon a Hope. El hechizo estaba funcionando. Lo sintió en su pecho que crujió cuando quiso aferrarse al lazo pero su fuerza se perdió al ver cómo sus padres asentían apoyando la decisión de la loba y cómo su hermana parecía darle una sonrisa coqueta, que está retorno dándole un guiño.

El lazo se despedazó. Sumiéndola en la soledad y dejándole caer en un vacío tan doloroso que era asfixiante mientras su llanto desconsolado resonaba en el.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Hope corría por el bosque. Con su cabeza sumergida en sus pensamientos, sintiendo como el enojo y la frustración contra si misma aumentaba. El dolor le hacía débil, se repitió sin cesar. El dolor le hacía impulsiva de la peor manera, sin pensar en las consecuencias y eso era malo. El dolor ya debía de parar de golpear su interior. Estaba de mal humor y eso era evidente por su línea de pensamientos que por supuesto comenzaron a enfurecerse hasta el punto que pensar en apagar su humanidad sonaba tan bien.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Recordar a su padre y su madre siempre le ocasionaba esas dos emociones, enojo y dolor, y no quería vivir así. No podía. Y siempre que pensaba que ya lo había superado, todo volvía a golpear con la misma fuerza que antes.

Siempre cayendo en solo esas opciones de sentimientos. Así que se concentró en la ira, la misma que alimentaba e intensificaba los instintos lobunos en los que se fue perdiendo dejando que la libertad que gozaba al correr sin sentido por el bosque bastara para controlarse al día siguiente.

Era entrada la madrugada según pudo ver gracias a la posición de las estrellas y la luna. Cuando se detuvo, justo junto a la cascada que parecía ser la guarida elegida por su lobo.

Se acomodó en un sitio. Relajándose al escuchar el paso del agua que silenciaba lo suficiente sus pensamientos y sus ojos se cerraron. Aunque en lugar de echarse y dejarse vencer por el cansancio de todo, soltó un bufido antes de revolcarse en el césped y la tierra deseando borrar los rastros de limpieza de su pelaje aunque cuidando el aroma. Lizzie le había puesto de su shampoo así que olía a Josie, y eso le gustaba y le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Después de un largo rato y estar completamente café, se permitió cerrar los ojos.

La oscuridad le rodeo y relajada se dio cuenta que parecía que sus recuerdos le dejarían en paz. Suspirando con alegría mientras se acomodaba recargada en su lobo que había estado fungiendo cómo su almohada casi todo el tiempo cuando ambos perdían la conciencia.

Comenzó a caer ante su cansancio siendo lo último que sintiera la instantánea tensión que invadió a su lobo en un segundo y antes de que pudiera entender que era lo que ocurría se quedó dormida.

**oooXoooXooo**

Lizzie descansaba en su cama, con su mirada fija en el techo. Las luces habían sido apagadas desde hace un par de horas. Sus episodios, o sus sentimientos extremos siempre tomaban un gran trozo de su energía pero no solo la de ella. Con tristeza miro de reojo a su hermana que hace mucho se había dejado caer ante el cansancio y como ella, tenía sus oídos ocupados con audífonos para tratar de silenciar el sentimiento que aún se revolvía en su interior.

Desde pequeñas lo habían entendido. Eran personas separadas pero una misma a la vez en un grado menor. Un poco más que los gemelos normales gracias a su vínculo. Y la culpa le invadió.

Ella no quería que Josie tuviera que sufrir por sus inseguridades. No le gustaba causarle daño aunque está le jurada que estaba bien, que le ayudaba a entenderle mejor. No era justo.

Así que en aquel momento en medio de la noche, la tristeza le invadió junto a la culpa.

Intento dejar de pensarlo. Trato de dejar de sentirse tan miserable. Tan insuficiente. Tan horrible que nadie podría quererle alguna vez, y por un momento se permitió hasta tener envidia de su hermana.

No solo porque ella no tenía que sufrir el desprecio hacia sí misma sino porque ahora ella tenía un alma gemela. Alguien que estaba a destinada a quererle siempre.

La idea de que jamás tendría algo propio así se clavó dolorosamente en su corazón. Por supuesto, la buena y perfecta Josie sería bendecida hasta por la magia ancestral.

Un grito mental diciendo que no era justo paso por un momento pero pronto la envidia de apagó. Ella amaba a su hermana y estaba feliz de que tuviera a alguien que le cuidara. Porque claro que notaba que tenía más atención de sus padres y aunque le gustaba y lo necesitaba también Josie necesitaba sentirse vista. Ella quería que su hermana fuera vista.

Un golpe firme sobresalió entre la música que llenaba sus oídos aunque siendo sincera no la estaba escuchando. No le puso atención suponiendo que lo había imaginado, estaban en medio de la noche y el silencio era sepulcral en la escuela donde todos dormían. Entonces un nuevo golpe seguido por lo que podía definirse como algo destrozando madera. Confusa se arrebató un audífono y se sentó para mirar a su alrededor. Dando un salto asustado cuando los sonidos volvieron a escucharse con más intensidad seguidos por gruñidos.

Aterrada salió de su cama lista para correr hacia su hermana pero entonces noto que los sonidos provenían de su puerta que miro con cautela. Antes de que pudiera salir de su miedo hubo un estruendo, trozos de madera fueron lanzados hacia el interior de la habitación a la vez que un gritillo escapó de sus labios.

En lugar de reaccionar a ir hacia Josie, retrocedió algunos pasos para tocar la pared y tomar un poco de magia a la vez que más trozos saltaron dejando un pequeño agujero. Comenzó a recitar un hechizo pero antes de que terminara la primera palabra, un gran hocico se empujó por el agujero gruñendo profundamente a la vez que parecía que su cuerpo chocaba al otro lado.

-¡Un gremlin! –. Grito aterrada. Saltando y encogiéndose un poco al ver lo ojos dorados.

Los golpes y empujes no pararon mientras el reconocimiento se hizo en su cabeza. Con enojo camino hacia la puerta.

-¡Demonios felpudo! Casi me matas de un susto –. Mascullo molesta pero el lobo ni se inmutó y siguió golpeándose contra la madera. De alguna forma queriendo forzar su cuerpo a través del hoyo donde apenas pasaba su cabeza –Basta tonta –. Se quejó pero fue ignorada.

Confusa y molesta aún se quitó su pantufla, golpeando la nariz del animal que no se detenía. Retrocedió frunciendo su ceño y volvió a golpear aunque teniendo cuidado de alejar rápido su mano por si el lobo de pronto intentaba morder pero no pasó.

El animal solo tenía en mente atravesar la puerta.

-¿Felpudo…? –. Pregunto luego de más de diez golpes. Por supuesto, todos eran para estar segura de que era ignorada. No porque disfrutaba jugar al aplasta topos con la nariz del lobo. Por supuesto que no.

Dejó caer su pantufla e indecisa miro el pomo por un momento, preguntándose qué tan seguro era aquello pero el ruido aumentaba. Hope estaba destrozando su puerta y pronto sería escuchada por alguien, o peor aún, por su padre; así que sin pensar abrió la puerta y retrocedió unos pasos.

El animal al escuchar que la puerta se abría detuvo sus embistes y en su lugar siguió el suave movimiento de la madera hacia el interior dando saltitos ya que una de sus patas estaba atorada en el hoyo. En cuanto estuvo a dentro con un gruñido comenzó a luchar para zafarse del agujero donde se había metido, haciendo reír por lo bajo a la rubia.

-Josie ¿Ya viste…? –. La pregunta se quedó en sus labios al ver y poder escuchar ahora en el silencio cómo su hermana se removía levemente y lloriqueaba en sueños. Lizzie enseguida se tensó y antes de que pudiera correr hacia ella para rescatarla de su pesadilla, el lobo paso por su lado corriendo.

Sin fijarse en nada más que en la morocha hasta el punto que empujo un poco a la rubia al pasar.

El animal se acercó y enseguida lloriqueo junto al rostro de Josie. Mirándolo con preocupación. Pronto su lengua comenzó a atacar las mejillas de esta sin parar aún con el sabor salado que estaba impregnando a su lengua y que solo le desespero más. Subió sus patas delanteras en el colchón y empujo la parte superior de su hocico contra la mandíbula de la que poco a poco comenzó a ser más consciente de lo que pasaba.

La humedad de la lengua contra sus mejillas terminaron de traerla de la inconsciencia. Su aturdimiento fue alejado gracias a los quejidos que resonaban en su único oído libre de audífono. Parpadeo completamente aturdida pero no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente al ver al lobo a su lado.

-Estoy bien… –. Susurro con voz grave –Todo está bien… solo un mal sueño…

Su mano comenzó a rascar tras las orejas del animal que suspiro de alivio al sentir la calidez.

Lizzie pudo ver cómo su hermana aún no estaba completamente despierta pero su mirada estaba más concentrada en el animal al que la fuerza comenzó a abandonar según noto en sus patas traseras que temblaban ante su peso. Volteó hacia la puerta que ya había cerrado y gruño por lo bajo al ver el hoyo despedazado.

-Maldito topo diabólico fugado de alguna mala película de bajo presupuesto… –. Mascullo a la vez que usaba unas hojas tomadas de su escritorio, para cubrir el agujero desordenadamente y que sujetaba gracias a mucha cinta adhesiva.

Una vez que terminó volvió su mirada hacia su hermana y dejó escapar un bufido al verla cómodamente dormida abrazando al lobo que se había recostado a su lado sobre sus mantas y que descansaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Si… Ya saben. Uno aquí limpiando el desastre de su reunión y ustedes babeando… no hay respeto… –. Se quejó volviendo hacia su cama. Lanzando la cinta adhesiva sobre su hombro sin importar dónde cayera.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Calidez.

Eso fue lo único que Josie sintió cuando la conciencia comenzó a volver a ella. Calidez, en su interior y exterior.

Abrumadoramente firme pero a la vez tan suave como un silencioso consuelo. Era un momento perfecto, a su parecer. Se sentía tranquila y confortada, segura y querida. Casi como estar sujeta por alguno de sus padres pero era algo más. Difícil de explicar. Diferente pero igual de intenso.

Pronto sus ojos se fueron abriendo y cuando su visión se aclaró, su ceño se frunció con confusión. Se hallaba acurrucada junto a la loba que recordaba haber visto partir junto a sus tías. Le aferraba el cuello con tal fuerza que en cuanto aflojó el agarre sintió como sus músculos entumidos se quejaban, esperaba que no le hubiera lastimado aunque sí lo hizo tampoco le sorprendería. Una de sus piernas se había acomodado sobre el gran cuerpo sin importar las mantas que lo hacían parecer casi un taco pero nada parecía molestarlo.

El hocico del lobo se ocultaba bajo su mejilla volviéndose casi su almohada, una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar los soñolientos ronroneos que recordaba haber escuchado entre sueños.

Entonces su cuerpo se tensó y su sonrisa se borró mientras la tristeza iba formando un claro puchero. Su sueño volvió a ser claro en su cabeza y el malestar le invadió.

Instintivamente miro hacia su hermana que dormía aferrada a su oso Stef. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde venían aquellos celos que hicieron hervir sus entrañas. Hope no le pertenecía, se repitió por milésima vez desde que había comenzado todo el tema del vínculo.

Un alma gemela es alguien que te complementa. Dos caras de una misma moneda y no siempre significaban amantes, según había leído.

No podía permitirse pensar en nada fuera de que ella siempre había tenido una conexión con Hope. No era justo para ninguna que tuviera esperanzas cuando sabía bien que lo más posible es que todo terminara en el momento en que la cobriza retrocediera a su cuerpo. Está ya lo había hecho cuando todo comenzó, ser apartada parecía que iba a ser su destino.

Y aunque sentía su vínculo fuertemente abrazado a su corazón. Vibrando a cada latir. Susurrando algo que no sabía que era pero que sin duda escuchaba. Sabía que no debía tener esperanzas.

Hope no le pertenecía. Hope no se quedaría a su lado… Hope no le querría.

Repitiendo ese mantra sin parar volvió abrazar a la loba a la vez que lágrimas se formaban en sus párpados pero no les permitió caer. En su lugar, cerró los ojos y apretó tan fuerte intentando controlar todo lo que en su interior se arremolinaba.

Las emociones de todo fueron demasiado. El sueño volvió a vencerle. Ignorando como los ojos brillantes del lobo veían el lento deslizar de una lágrima perdida.

**oooXoooXooo**

Lizzie fue la primera en despertar después de unos largos minutos torturantes con el estridente sonido de la alarma martilleando su cabeza. Era extraño. Su hermana siempre era la primera en despertar y con dulzura se encargaba de despertarle a ella para que no tuviera una mala mañana al dejar que la alarma hiciera su trabajo.

Pero no está mañana.

Se estiró aún envuelta entre sus mantas y soltó un gran bostezo para luego sentarse mirando a su alrededor adormilada. Notando cómo su hermana aferraba con demasiada fuerza al lobo que ya había volteado verla.

-Buenos días, felpudo –. Susurro con voz ronca antes de dar un salto fuera de su cama. Se acercó a su hermana pensando en despertarla pero los recuerdos de que había pasado una mala noche le detuvieron antes de que la tocara –Parece que quiere sacarte el relleno.

Hope dejó escapar su lengua animada y al siguiente instante recargo su cabeza en la de Josie. _"No importa"_.

-Bueno. Voy a darme una ducha, la despertaré cuando salgo –. Soltó la rubia dándole la espalda, hablando a través de un nuevo bostezo.

La loba le siguió con su mirada preguntándose si estaba mejor, el recuerdo de la tristeza en sus ojos le había molestado más de lo que sabía que lo haría. No sabía si era por su vínculo con Josie que le empujaba a qué la rubia le importará o si eran sus propios sentimientos. A fin de cuentas, ella jamás había odiado a Lizzie. En cierta forma admiraba su fuerza y seguridad así como disfrutaba de su ácido sentido del humor. En el fondo le agradaba, quizás nunca lo dijera pero sabía que le miraba como alguien cercano y solo podía esperar que ella le viera de la misma forma porque en su cabeza, eran familia. Tal vez debería decirlo algún día, en especial de haber visto como se había roto.

Quizás Lizzie, como ella necesitaba que alguien le dijera que le amaba tal cual era. Un apoyo.

-Me vestiré dentro. No quiero que me disfrutes –. Dijo Lizzie con sonrisa arrogante.

Enseguida, la loba soltó un bufido y giro su cuello para que sus ojos volvieran a Josie. "_Ja. Quisieras_".

La rubia tomo aire ruidosamente soltando una pequeña exclamación ofendida –Ja ¿Cómo te atreves a no reconocer mi belleza? Sacrilegio… además ¿Quién querría que le miraras como el mejor trozo de carne? –. Soltó mientras caminaba al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta sonrió pícaramente mirando hacia la cama ocupada susurrando –Josie, tal vez…

Hope gruño por lo bajo y lanzó su mejor mirada amenazante hacia el baño pero la rubia ya había desaparecido. Bufo con molestia aunque sus ojos volvieron a la morocha.

Le admiro en silencio. Sus ojos dorados recorrieron cada centímetro de su rostro, deleitándose con cada detalle. Todos perfectos a su parecer. Jamás había entendido como es que pocos habían notado la belleza de Josie. Por supuesto que Lizzie era preciosa, lo reconocía pero Josie era simplemente una diosa que avanzaba por los pasillos con elegancia amable. Un encantado cegador a cada sonrisa y mirada dulce que ofrecía al mundo.

Hope sabía que ella no había podido ignorarla. Aún de pequeña, ver sus sonrisas le había robado propias aunque no lo quisiera. Nada hacía volar más su cabeza y creer que el mundo era maravilloso, que escuchar la risa de la morocha. Quizás debería agradecer que la gente fuera estúpida, o hace mucho que hubiera golpeado a alguien por no poder controlar sus instintos protectores. No. No era solo protección, era pertenencia. Ahora lo entendía.

Ahora entendía lo que su lobo había susurrado y ella se había negado a aceptar. Quería a Josie para ella y solo para ella.

Instintivamente su lobo comenzó a restregarse suavemente contra la morocha mientras Hope saltaba en su interior negándose a aceptar y simplemente tomar lo que el lobo creía que le pertenecía. Ambos gruñeron con enojo hacia el otro. Frustración de que no se entendieran mutuamente pero un movimiento paro la batalla.

Ellos por completo se concentraron en Josie que abrió sus ojos casi en un salto aunque sin intentar moverse. Adormilada acaricio la cabeza del animal sin notar que este estaba despierto y se levantó un poco para ver qué la cama de su hermana estaba vacía, detentando el sonido de agua cayendo a su espalda y con un suspiro se dejó caer en su sitio.

Sus ojos se toparon con los dorados a centímetros. Una mirada amorosa que hizo rodar su corazón y le robó una sonrisa suave.

-Hola… –. Susurro sin dejar de acariciar lentamente dibujando líneas en el pelaje superior de la cabeza del lobo, iniciando entre sus ojos y llegando hasta su cuello sin que a este le molestara. De hecho, sin saberlo tenía a ambas conciencias de rodillas. La morocha frunció un poco su ceño –No es que me queje o que no disfrute dormir contigo pero, exactamente ¿Cómo volviste?

Hope dio un salto en su interior que su lobo igualo aunque con menor intensidad. Recordaba haber corrido por horas y tomar su lugar junto a la cascada donde sus ojos se cerraron pero eso era todo. A la vez que ella repasaba sus pasos, su lobo volteaba sin parar hacia el bosque para luego volver sus ojos hacia la morocha que sintió su confusión y lo noto en su ceño fruncido. Ella misma comenzó a preocuparse e instintivamente siguió con sus caricias que le ofrecía calma a ambas.

La única respuesta a la que Hope pudo llegar fue un lejano malestar. Un dolor y tristeza que golpearon sus instintos.

Lo verbalizo dando un gemido lastimero a la vez que sus ojos se clavaban en los de Josie que frunció su ceño pero pronto su rostro quedo oculto contra el cuello del animal que bajo su cabeza contra ella en una especie de abrazo protector.

Dejo salir una exclamación y con voz amortiguada susurro –¿Mi pesadilla? ¿Sentiste mi pesadilla? –. El lobo volvió a gemir como respuesta y el empujón de su cuerpo se volvió más pesado –¿Cómo…?

Hope frunció su ceño aún más confusa que al inicio. Lo único que ella y su lobo tenían claro es que habían sentido que Josie les necesitaba.

Josie estaba igual de confusa y hasta temerosa de que la cobriza supiera de qué iba su pesadilla. De asustarle con la intensidad de su miedo a todo lo que el sueño mostraba de su sentir y que no quería decir. Jamás. Pero todo el comportamiento protector le indicaba que el lobo supiera haciendo que se relajara un poco aunque solo podría tener la certeza hasta que Hope volviera.

Hope sintió el miedo empapando su vínculo lentamente y reacciono a moverse para poder ver directamente a los ojos de la morocha. Quería mirarle y prometerle en silencio que lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo sentir así, ella lo alejaría. Ella estaría a su lado.

El latir de su corazón retumbo en sus oídos con tal fuerza que silencio el mundo de Josie que solo podía concentrarse en esos ojos dorados llenos de intensidad a la vez que el vínculo se volvía caliente. Rodeando su corazón como un escudo protector indestructible e indiscutible.

_"¿Realmente lo harás?"_. Se preguntó la morocha en silencio.

_"Siempre y para siempre"_. Dijo Hope con firme certeza.

-Iak... –. Se quejó Lizzie rompiendo el momento. Haciendo que ambas saltaran sorprendidas, volteando para ver la mueca y fingidas arcadas –Su lobolove es como una cucharada de jarabe... asqueroso...

Josie se sonrojo de sobremanera e iba a quejarse pero en su lugar Hope gruño con molestia y le lanzo una mirada mordaz a la rubia que se sentó en su cama cepillando su cabello.

-No me mires así, tu maldito topo felpudo.

_"¡¿Como que topo?! Somos un lobo. ¡Un lobo!"_. Se quejó con molestia Hope y su lobo escandalosamente se quejó como si estuviera discutiendo.

Lizzie le miro con molestia –No. No. No me guaf-gues. Te lo mereces por destrozar la puerta y por cierto, tú la pagas. Y no, no aceptamos croqueta express.

-"¿Puerta?" –. Preguntaron al unísono.

Lizzie señalo el hoyo cubierto a la vez que les daba una sonrisa apretada sin nada de amabilidad –Apareció en medio de la noche como un gremlin rabioso y se abrió paso a lo bestia –. Frunció su ceño un poco –No se detuvo hasta que estuvo a tu lado y se aseguró de que estuvieras bien.

Josie volteo hacia la loba. Al fin tenían la respuesta sobre cómo llego aunque aún pensaban en la barrera pero eso lo dejarían para otro momento. Al menos la morocha que sintió la voltereta de su estómago con demasiada claridad mientras la loba se acercaba a darle una lamida suave en su mejilla para luego mirarle con adoración.

La bruja sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y no pudo evitar retornarle la mirada a la vez que sonreía con cierta timidez.

Lizzie bufo y puso los ojos en blanco –Lobolove… –. Negó en silencio y fue hacia su tocador para seguir con su preparación –Hey, despierten. Quiero desayunar o al menos tómense un momento para preparar una perfecta excusa porque papá nos va a matar cuando vea eso.

-¿Cómo vamos a sacarte de aquí? –. Pregunto la morocha alarmada dando un salto fuera de sus mantas –Es demasiado tarde…

-Todos van ya hacia el comedor –. Agrego la rubia descuidadamente y elevo los hombros –Estamos arruinadas, hermanita.

La morocha le dio una mirada incrédula a su hermana que seguía maquillándose en completa calma, la loba bufó sonoramente.

Se giró a verlas con una sonrisa tranquila adornando su rostro mientras se aplicaba algo de colorete –No me miren así, no es mi culpa que no puedan citarse a una hora normal y Jos… si quieres hacer algo creo que primero deberías salir de la cama.

La morocha miro a su alrededor y asintió dando un último salto fuera de la cama –Cierto. Voy darme un baño rápido pero piensen como llevar a Hope al bosque. Y no hagan travesuras.

La loba y la rubia se miraron entre ellas un instante pero luego fingieron ignorar se aunque ambas ya pensaban en formas de molestarse. Algo que la morocha noto y soltó un suspiro cansado a la vez que negaba.

-Espera. ¡¿Por qué estas toda sucia de nuevo?! ¿Sabes cuánto me tomo quitarme tu hedor a perro salvaje? –. Dijo Lizzie mirando hacia la loba con enojo aunque esta solo saco su lengua juguetonamente. La rubia soltó un resoplido –¿Te aceptaran en una estética canina? –. Recibió un gruñido como respuesta –No me gruñas. Si no hay baño no duermes aquí aunque mastiques toda la escuela.

La loba dio un quejido y dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus patas. La rubia sonrió victoriosa.

Josie rio viendo la interacción mientras reunía sus ropas para no tener que salir a vestirse frente a Hope.

_"Ya verás. En cuanto te vayas voy a restregarme en toda tu cama, especialmente en tu almohada"._ Pensó Hope y su mirar se llenó de malicia notoria para la morocha que le sacudió las orejas.

-Sean buenas y no se maten.

_-"_Trataremos_"_ –. Dijeron al unísono.

La castaña suspiro sonriendo y se encerró en el baño escuchando como su hermana gritaba a la loba que parecía que estaba mordiendo algunas de sus cosas. Negó riendo por lo bajo. Imaginando como había la gran posibilidad de que su habitación fuera destruida así que quiso apresurarse pero a la vez quiso tomarse un momento.

El agua corrió por su cuerpo llevándose su adormilamiento. Sin lograr hacer lo mismo con sus temores que seguían susurrando que nada de aquello era real. Incluyendo lo que Hope le mostraba. Lo que le demostraba con sus atenciones antes y ahora con su sumisión. Así que lucho por convencerse de que no eran nada.

Solo amigas que se apoyaban y llevaban bien. Nada más.

Luego de un pequeño rato salió del baño con sus cabellos envueltos en una toalla y uniforme. Se congelo al instante. Su hermana estaba sentada en el suelo con su espalda recargada en su cama. Una mascada roja cubría sus cabellos de forma clásica y a su lado la loba se encontraba recostada sobre la cama. Con mala cara y demasiado cerca de la rubia.

Lizzie sonrió y elevo su teléfono –Muy bien. Selfie.

Hope abrió su hocico tan grande como le era posible acercándose todo lo posible a Lizzie que hizo un gesto de fingido horror. Ambas mantuvieron la pose unos segundos hasta que el teléfono soltó un clic. Se apartaron y concentraron su mirar en la pantalla.

-Mmmm. Creo que le falta algo de verdadero terror –. Susurro la rubia.

"_See. Se ve bastante fingido, creo que el problema es tu cara. Yo salgo bien"_. La loba gruño levemente sin agresión y la miro con aversión para luego sacar la lengua al ver su imagen.

-Ja. Claro que es solo tu culpa. Me alegro que lo entiendas –. Afirmo Lizzie haciendo que la loba le mirada ofendida –Bueno. Que te parece si esta ocasión sacas los colmillos y finges querer comerme.

Hope saco la lengua asqueada. "_Tal vez te desmembraría pero jamás te tragaría_".

-Muy bien. Prepárate…

-¿Qué están haciendo? –. Pregunto Josie al fin.

Las chicas voltearon a verla y su hermana fue la que respondió mostrándole su teléfono –Selfie con temática de terror. ¿Qué opinas?

Josie estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono cuando vio como las orejas de la loba se elevaban y su nariz sonoramente olfateaba. Luego bajo su cabeza casi tratando de esconderse tras la morocha que se había sentado a su lado en la cama.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe –¡¿Chicas?! –. Alaric lucia aterrado hasta que vio a sus hijas tranquilamente sentadas y suspiro con cierto alivio luego de recibir avisos de una puerta hecha pedazos y sangre en la madera. Entonces su semblante se endureció –Hope. Puedo ver tu cola –. La loba se elevó casi sentándose y saco la lengua fingiendo inocencia –¿Cómo es que rompiste la barrera?

La loba frunció su ceño visiblemente. _"No tengo idea…"_

Los Saltzman notaron su confusión. El hombre dio paso al interior –¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Lizzie levanto su mano soltando un suspiro aburrido –Yo le abrí. Ella hubiera destruido la puerta de no hacerlo… –. Confusa volteo a ver a los ojos a la loba –No estoy segura. Estaba oscuro pero creo que ella estaba dormida…

Alaric se tensó al escuchar aquello y por un momento pensó que tal vez su hija se estuviera confundiendo pero al ver la confusión en la mirada de la loba. Sabía que era verdad –¿Por qué viniste aquí?

"_Algo estaba mal"._ Su mirada se fijó en la de la morocha con dulzura. _"Ella me necesitaba"._

Josie sintió su cuerpo siendo rodeado por la calidez del lobo, o al menos su espalda ya que esta se sentó tras ella y se acomodó para descansar su hocico en su hombro intentando mostrar lo que pensaba.

Ella le sonrió suavemente y elevo su mano para acariciar su hocico –Tuve una pesadilla. Creo que eso le llamo.

Alaric dio un suspiro cansado y apretó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos –Bien… –. Dijo, acercándose a la loba a la que con cierta cautela le tomo el hocico y lo elevo para verlo con detenimiento –Hay sangre en la puerta… –. Susurró como única explicación y las gemelas miraron al animal con cierta tensión y culpa al no haber visto o notado nada aunque ahora que era mencionado con un poco de facilidad hallaron la mancha del tamaño de un puño sobre las mantas –Estás bien. Ya se curó –. El lobo le miro con evidente arrogancia haciendo que el hombre bufara con una leve sonrisa. Se levantó y miro a sus hijas –Terminen de prepararse y vayan a clases. Yo me ocupare de Hope…

-Pero… –. Se quejó Josie.

Su padre le miro con seriedad –No van a faltar a clases así que vamos, apresúrense mientras yo voy a llamar a su tía.

Hope se encogió en su sitio suponiendo el regaño que esta le daría y Josie al notarlo se acercó a volver a acariciarle tras las orejas.

-Lo siento.

La loba se elevó y lamio lentamente su mejilla "_No importa_".

-Iu. Josette vuelve a ducharte –. Se quejó Lizzie con una mueca.

Hope le miro y le gruño. En un segundo salto fuera de la cama de Josie para saltar sobre la de la rubia, restregando su lomo con su lengua colgando disfrutando de los gritos de esta.


	22. Chapter 21

Alaric suspiro avanzando por el pasillo vacío.

La campana había sonado y todos los estudiantes habían corrido a sus clases incluyendo sus hijas a las que personalmente llevo hasta el aula. Lizzie refunfuño durante todo el camino y Josie intento convencerlo de dejarle ayudar con el problema de la loba en la habitación pero se negó, a la vez que la sospecha de que no fuera la primera vez que sus hijas se hacían cargo de la situación comenzaba a ser demasiado real. Quizás ambas lo sintieron porque en algún punto guardaron silencio y simplemente caminaron a su lado fingiendo ignorancia e inocencia.

Después de asegurarse de que los profesores no les dejarán escapar volvió corriendo a la habitación. Imaginando que encontraría el lugar destrozado y a un lobo a punto de matar pero en su lugar, Hope se hallaba echada en la cama de Josie, completamente de costado con sus patas estiradas y su cabeza recostada sobre las almohadas, que perezosamente elevó para voltearlo a ver. Solo se hizo a un lado dejando el camino libre hacia el pasillo y la loba se levantó, caminando con elegancia por todo el camino hasta su oficina.

No había podido evitar mirarle con orgullo al ver su excelente control y su propio cuidado porque nadie les atrapará. Sus sentidos aumentados habían ayudado con ello cuando algunos rezagados se aceleraron por el camino, pero lograron ocultarse sin problemas. Bueno, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ocultar a un lobo enorme no era muy simple que digamos.

En su oficina; la loba rondó distraídamente por el sitio con paso lento e intentando no golpear las cosas con su cuerpo, especialmente su cola que iba de un lado a otro con emoción. Ver su mundo normal desde la perspectiva de su lobo era muy interesante para Hope.

Alaric le pidió que se quedara y que no causara destrozos mientras iba por sus desayunos. La promesa de comida causó que al instante, la loba tomara asiento en medio de la oficina y se quedará inmóvil como un buen can.

Causando la risa del hombre que ahora iba por el pasillo cargando una gran bandeja con sus dos manos. Para nadie sería anormal verlo llevar comida a su oficina aunque si lo haría el que llevara tanta comida como parecía.

Abrió la puerta y elevó su ceja al ver a la loba cómodamente echada en su sofá. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver su mirada arrogante y sus patas cruzadas con cierta elegancia. La imagen de su pupila en forma humana sentada en la misma posición y con el mismo porte cruzó por su cabeza.

Para el, era demasiado obvio quien era esa loba y siempre le reconocería donde fuera.

-Ni creas que vas a comer echada –. Soltó a la vez que entraba por completo y aseguraba las puertas.

La loba soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco pero obedeció. Salto fuera del sofá de triple plaza de cuero marrón y camino hacia el hombre al que empujo con su cabeza con cierta ansiedad. El aroma asalto su nariz con intensidad y lleno el ambiente del sitio así que literalmente estaba babeando.

-Voy. No te desesperes –. Alaric Camino hacia la mesa de centro llena de libros que se hallaba justo frente al sofá que antes había ocupado la loba. Quitó la tapa descubriendo varios platos de alimentos –Te traje algo de huevo, salchichas, fruta picada, leche y por supuesto, tocino.

La loba soltó un potente ladrido con emoción y dio la vuelta sobre su eje con ágil rapidez. Ansiosa por comer.

El rio por lo bajo mientras dejaba los platos en fila en el suelo a su lado. Cuidando no tirar nada y para su sorpresa Hope se sentó para aguardar aunque sus patas golpeaban el suelo de madera con ansiedad como si marchara. Apenas el último plato fue dejado y la mano del hombre se alejó unos cuantos centímetros cuando ya no pudo controlarse más y hambrienta se lanzó a desayunar.

Alaric salto retrocediendo su mano –Tranquila que te vas a vomitar.

Hope solo respondió con una especie de bufido sin parar de comer haciéndolo reír pero al terminar su bocado comenzó a tomarlos más lentamente. Dándole una mirada molesta al hombre que bufo de regreso al notar la evidente burla.

-Haz lo que quieras pero te advierto que no se dar RCP canino –. Dijo distraídamente tomando su plato que dejó frente a el haciendo a un lado la bandeja. Tomo su taza de café de su escritorio y volvió a su sitio para comenzar con su propio desayuno.

Sin duda, al lobo poco le importo. Devoro cada alimento hasta limpiar los platos con cierta pereza. Cuando estuvo satisfecha camino hacia el sofá pasando frente a la mesa y el hombre que en silencio le siguió con su mirada. Viendo reojo cómo está volvía a subirse para echarse a su lado.

La nariz del animal comenzó a olisquear, dejándose guiar hacia el plato del director que elevó su ceja al verla casi sobre el para quitarle algo de su comida.

-Oh, no. Ni lo pienses –. El lobo enseguida descanso su mentón en el regazo del hombre y le dio su mirada de cachorrito hambriento haciendo de alguna manera que sus ojos parecieran más grandes para maximizar su efecto.

Alaric le miro en silencio unos segundos, resistiendo el ataque con todas sus fuerzas pero cuando la loba le puso la pata encima con suavidad soltó un suspiro –Tramposa…

Murmuró por lo bajo a la vez que le ofrecía una tira de tocino que pronto desapareció. Negó moviendo su cabeza y siguió con su desayuno en silencio, solo roto por el pasar de la lengua de la loba que limpio sus bigotes luego de cada ataque exitoso porque por supuesto, le quitó todo el tocino de su plato con el poder de su mirada.

Cuando la comida termino y luego de recoger los platos. Alaric se sentó en el sofá llevando consigo un montón de carpetas que tenía que leer minuciosamente. Hope sabía lo que eran, expedientes de nuevos posibles estudiantes.

Con curiosidad, la loba se coló bajo el brazo del director para recostarse en su regazo y leer tranquilamente.

Alaric sonrió dejándole –Ahora es cuando extraño los monstruos.

Hope se elevó y dejo salir su lengua apoyándole pero pronto volvió a su lugar relajadamente.

Alaric se acomodó a sostener la carpeta con una mano mientras la libre se entretenía en darle suaves caricias a la cabeza de su pupila. Y le miro de reojo en todo momento, ella no era alguien que aceptara afecto tan fácil y menos el físico pero ahora entendía porque su hija no dejaba de decirle que el lobo era bastante tranquilo y más proclive a aceptar el cariño al que la humana usualmente le rehuía. Era más libre de sus temores.

-Así que… tú y Josie ¿Eh? –. Soltó relajadamente sintiendo como la loba se tensaba al instante y elevaba su cabeza para mirarle a la cara con cierta seriedad, y temor en lo profundo de sus ojos.

Alaric fingió no verlo y siguió con su mirada fija en la carpeta aunque ya no leía a la misma rapidez –Sabes. Cuando eres padre debes fingir ceguera, en especial cuando tienes niñas que se están convirtiendo en maravillosas mujeres. Debes fingir que no sabes nada y no has planeado asesinatos –. Hope soltó un resoplido burlón –Pero lo sabes todo. Lo bueno y lo malo. Lo que ellas no notan gracias a su juventud… tú y Josie, no es una sorpresa. Desde que cumpliste los catorce he visto como la miras en secreto –. La loba bajo un poco su cabeza y dio un quejido muy bajo casi como si estuviera negándolo pero el rio –No lo puedes esconder y realmente siempre estuvo ahí. Siempre has tenido debilidad por las mellizas incluso cuando se llevaban mal, pero en especial siempre has tenido debilidad por Josie –. Colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y le dio unas cuantas caricias –Por años me pregunté cuánto tardarías en aceptar lo evidente. Y aunque la vida paso, jamás perdí la esperanza de que te acercaras. Quien diría que tendría que pasar un accidente para que pasará –. Se burló el hombre y la loba volvió a quejarse poniendo los ojos en blanco a la vez que resoplaba pero luego guardo silencio. Alaric le miro a los ojos con semblante paternal –Hope, no tengas miedo. No te escondas ni te alejes de tus sentimientos por temor a las cosas malas, sin importar si estás sola o acompañada estás llegaran si es tu destino. Y Josie es tu destino… no sé lo que vaya a pasar entre ustedes o lo que el mundo les deparada pero no tengo miedo de nada. Conozco a mis niñas y sé que ambas podrán con lo que sea mientras se apoyen –. Le sonrió suavemente –Yo les apoyo y mi voto debería de valer el triple. Soy quien las educó así que se de lo que hablo. Confía en mí pero sobre todo confía en ella y en ti.

Hope sintió lágrimas derramarse por sus mejillas, su lobo empujado por su sentir se acercó y recargo su cabeza contra el pecho de Alaric que la rodeo con firmeza con su brazo y cerro sus ojos junto con ella.

Una suave sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro todo el momento que duro algunos minutos. El sabía que estarían bien. Que no era algo malo que estuvieran vinculadas y jamás lo había pensado. Cómo dijo, eran suyas y el sabía lo que eran.

La loba casi carraspeó al alejarse pero volvió a acomodarse en el regazo del hombre al que no se atrevió a mirar luego de su pequeño momento sentimental. El rio por lo bajo y siguió con su trabajo descansando su brazo sobre su lomo dejando su mano sobre su cabeza rascándole lentamente.

Pronto ambos cayeron dormidos. Culpando a los expedientes por ser demasiado aburridos.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Josie se encontraba en medio de una clase con un pequeño puchero molesto decorando su rostro cuando la calidez vibró en el vínculo.

No sabía lo que pasaba pero le gustaba la sensación de que Hope estaba feliz. El sentimiento le dio una calma que borró su molestia y su puchero, su clase se volvió más ligera y los ruidos de su vecino de asiento jugando con su lapicero contra la mesa dejo de tentarle para lanzarle algunas llamas.

De alguna manera, su cabeza se preguntó si así era como se sentiría salir con Hope.

Feliz. Ligera. Relajada. Segura y un poco ansiosa por verla de nuevo. Emocionada por ver qué nueva travesura haría, o caer entre nubes al sentirla a su lado apoyándole en lo que fuera que hiciera como cuando leían el libro de Shakespeare. Sentirse querida. Vista y escuchada.

Le gustaba. Le gustaba como se sentía al estar con Hope pero a la vez que sus ilusiones y sueños nacían también lo hacían sus temores.

Intento no escucharlos. Alejarlos y disfrutar el momento, al menos por un rato pero no desaparecían. Siempre se quedaban en el fondo de su cabeza susurrándole lo que no quería que fuera cierto. Había sido así desde niña y según parecía, siempre lo sería.

**oooXoooXooo**

Freya y Keelin entraron en secreto a los terrenos de la escuela. Escabulléndose con simpleza gracias a un hechizo de ilusión, el que habían estado usando desde que habían llegado. Nadie debía saber que estaban en el pueblo, estaba casi segura de que sus hermanos tenían informantes ocultos que se encargaban de cuidar a su sobrina.

Verlas ahí pero no a Hope sin duda encendería demasiadas luces rojas y realmente no tenía paciencia para controlar a sus hermanitos. No cuando estaba preocupada por la cordura de su sobrina, o quizás solo tenía miedo de sus reclamos. De fallarles.

Aunque también estaba el hecho de que Hope le había hecho prometer que no les diría. Nadie debía saber que estaba atada a Josie. Su sobrina tenía miedo.

Estaba aterrada y le dolía que lo estuviera pero también lo entendía. Ella misma estaba segura que en su lugar haría lo mismo. Ella misma había intentado correr lejos del amor.

Esperaba que Hope no lo hiciera.

Las mujeres se detuvieron frente a las puertas cerradas de la oficina del director. Se miraron entre ellas sin saber que dirían a las preguntas que sin duda recibirían, no querían decir nada de las travesuras de las mellizas.

Tontas y estúpidamente irresponsables decisiones pero ellas ahora eran parte de la familia. Y la familia siempre se protege de todo, incluyendo castigos escolares y reprimendas paternales.

Estaban por abrir las puertas sin un plan. Eran Mikaelson, ya lo resolverían en el camino. Pero la voz de Alaric les detuvo.

-¿Qué opinas de este diseño leopardo?

El lobo gruño sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia y llevo su pata hacia la pantalla de la tableta que el hombre sostenía de la mejor manera para que pudiera ver.

-¿El azul? –. Hope ladro y Alaric asintió lentamente mirando el abrigo –Supongo que tienes razón. A Lizzie le gusta el azul y es una opción segura –. Ella elevó su cabeza con mirada presumida haciéndolo bufar –Si. Si. Muy lista. Debería haber luchado más en mi competencia de Candy Crush contra Caroline. Los regalos son difíciles… –. Suspiro con cansancio –Como sea, sigamos. ¿Qué crees que sería bueno para Josie?

Hope enseguida salto fuera del sofá y con toda la amabilidad de la que era capaz aunque tuvo que concentrarse bastante, acercó un libro hacia el hombre.

Él sonrió –Supongo que tienes razón. Uno bueno y caro, no le hemos conseguido ninguna primera edición desde los de Harry Potter. Quizás ¿Un clásico?

Hope ladro con fuerza para luego darse la vuelta hacia la puerta al escuchar y oler sus aromas. El director tampoco había notado su presencia aunque ellas habían visto todo el comportamiento del animal que troto hacia Freya, parándose en dos patas haciéndole caer bajo su peso para luego juguetear con ella y lamerla.

-Hola cariño ¿Te sientes mejor? –. La rubia le sonrió maternalmente a la vez que rascaba tras sus orejas. El lobo le dio una mirada profunda para luego restregarse contra su pecho, a lo que está reaccionó aferrándola entre sus brazos –Me alegro.

Alaric las observo en silencio a la vez que se ponía de pie y se acercaba algunos pasos. Desviando su atención para estrechar la mano de Keelin que también sonreía al ver el ánimo de su sobrina, a la que se reunió arrodillándose a su lado para enseguida ser tacleada por la loba que le provocó una carcajada.

-Hola pequeña –. Saludo acariciándole con cierta firmeza para luego empujarle juguetonamente mientras su esposa se ponía de pie.

-¿Cómo salió? Freya –. Pregunto el director con simpleza –¿Y la barrera?

-Rota... – Respondió al instante la rubia pero al mirarlo no supo que más decir –Yo…

Cuando su silencio se postergo, Alaric suspiro a la vez que su mano iba hacia el puente de su nariz que presionó entre sus dedos.

Soltó un profundo suspiro –No es la primera vez que se queda con mis hijas ¿Cierto?

Freya miro de reojo a su esposa y sobrina que fingieron ignorancia haciéndole soltar un bufido. Volvió su mirada al director y solo lo reto en silencio a decir o acusarle de algo.

El hombre vio los modos defensivos que había aprendido a reconocer de su estudiante con el paso de los años. Gruño por lo bajo y negó en silencio –¿Cuántas veces?

Ninguna le dio una respuesta aunque eso realmente era una a su parecer. Bufo sonoramente y camino hacia su escritorio para tomar asiento en su silla, en silencio las mujeres se sentaron frente a él con la loba sentándose entre ellas.

-Dios. ¿Por qué son tan irresponsables? Algo malo podría haber ocurrido –. Soltó distraídamente.

-Cuando Hope está a su lado es más tranquila. Dudo que algo hubiera pasado, lo sabes –. Dijo Keelin mirándolo.

Alaric asintió sabiendo que tenía razón –Pero aun así… no está bien que se salten las reglas. Se les pide algo por una razón, no por gusto.

Dijo lo último mirando a la loba que comenzó a soltar quejidos defendiéndose.

-Si. Si. Ya sé que no le harías daño a ninguna, me preocupan más el resto. Eres una sobreprotectora –. Dijo mirándole a lo que la loba solo pudo rehuir su mirada y soltar un resoplido haciéndole reír por lo bajo –Bien. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Cuánto más vamos a dejar que esto siga?

Freya bajo la mirada hacia su sobrina que le miro a los ojos. Ambas mirándose con seriedad intentando comunicarse, y en cierta forma lo hacían.

Keelin las observo y pudo ver la tensión e indecisión en su esposa pero también la firmeza y seguridad en su sobrina. Suspiro negando, como loba entendía que las opciones disponibles eran las peores. Ella no las querría para si misma, por ello es que no dejaba de intentar proteger el curso natural de las cosas.

-Por lo que veo, esto no está tan mal –. La atención de todos fue hacia ella que colocó su mano sobre el lomo del animal y apretó su pelaje intentando dejarle saber que estaba de su lado –Sé que es preocupante que Hope no pueda volver pero no debemos olvidar que no a pasado tanto tiempo. Ni una semana, eso no es suficiente para obligarnos a hacer algo extremo. Yo digo que les demos un poco más de tiempo.

Alaric llevo su mirada hacia la loba –Parece bastante controlada. A pesar de estar en esa forma es ella, está ahí, más en la superficie que el primer día. La siento.

-Creo lo mismo –. Agrego la castaña dirigiéndose más hacia su esposa que solo seguía acariciando hacia su sobrina con su ceño fruncido.

Freya suspiro –¿Cuánto más… ?... No quiero hacerle daño pero ¿Cuánto más puede estar de esta manera sin que su psique se hiera?

Keelin frunció su ceño levemente –Posiblemente otra semana sea segura, de ahí en adelante realmente comenzaría a preocuparme las consecuencias.

-Bien. Estoy de acuerdo, por lo que sé forzar las transformaciones solo conllevan traumas profundos. Hope ama su lobo, no quiero eso para ella –. Dijo Alaric mirando hacia el animal con afecto –Romper el lazo… yo… no sé cómo las afectaría y eso realmente me aterra. No hay precedentes de que alguna vez se haya hecho.

-Yo tampoco he escuchado que haya pasado –. Agrego la rubia –Puede herirlas profundamente o ser tan simple como cortar un hilo.

-Nada es nunca tan simple con la magia –. Soltó el director.

-Así es –. Keelin sonrió satisfecha por cómo iba la conversación. En lo profundo estaba bastante sorprendida, en el camino pensó que tendría que luchar contra ambos pero estaba aliviada y aprovechando el buen momento se arriesgó un poco –¿Dejaras que se quede con las mellizas?

Alaric se tensó al instante –¿Una loba encerrada en una habitación con dos brujas sin magia propia…?

-La han cuidado bien y no parece haber problemas. De hecho; parece que con cada noche a su lado, su lado humano se vuelve más dominante –. Soltó la rubia para sorpresa de su esposa.

-Podríamos arreglar que las mellizas se queden con nosotras en la mansión. Estarían vigiladas por nosotras para que te sientas más seguro y mientras están en clase, Hope puede y debe salir a correr por todo el día para que la ansiedad no le haga una mala pasada –. Agrego la castaña.

El director miro al animal directamente de nuevo y luego de un largo rato soltó un suspiro –Creo que podría ser una buena idea pero primero debo hablar con ellas. Estoy seguro que Josie aceptara al instante pero Lizzie no será tan fácil pero sé que no querrá apartarse de su hermana.

Freya se puso de pie –Estamos de acuerdo. Las mellizas se irán a la mansión por algunos días, desde mañana que realmente no revisamos el estado de las otras habitaciones.

Keelin imitó a su esposa con entusiasmo –Me encargaré de ello mientras imagino que tú llevarás a Hope a correr. Ayer se mantuvo con ellas, debe necesitar explotar la energía.

Alaric le sonrió dulcemente a su estudiante. Agradeciéndole en silencio, suponiendo que ayudo a Lizzie.

-Yo hablaré con las chicas a la hora del almuerzo pero creo que todo irá bien.

-Lo hará –. Aseguro Freya colocando su mano sobre el lomo de su sobrina que soltó un potente ladrido feliz haciendo sonreír a todos los adultos.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Hope caminaba en la oscuridad de su subconsciente con calma. Había dejado el control a su lobo para que jugueteara tanto como necesitara.

Atrapada en sus pensamientos sobre la conversación que había presenciado. Huyendo de las palabras de Alaric que se repetían constantemente y a las que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Por supuesto que en ese momento se sintió bien. Querida y aceptada, aun cuando ella aún no se aceptaba a sí misma. No podía dejar de pensar que estar con Josie sería un gran error pero en lo profundo no podía desear nada más.

"_No huyas…"_

Escucho a la lejanía. Sus pasos se detuvieron al instante y miro a su alrededor tensándose a la vez que sentía como su corazón se aceleraba aunque no estaba segura si era la agitación provocada por su lobo o su propio miedo a su mente.

"_Cómo pintura deslizándose por un cristal, el color lleno la oscuridad de su subconsciente. Sumergiendo suavemente en un momento lejano aunque no tanto como los anteriores._

_La tristeza se dibujó en su rostro mientras Rousseau tomaba forma ante sus ojos. La suave tonada de trompetista que siempre se hallaba frente a las puertas durante el día, le ayudaron a relajarse un poco. El aroma a bourbon y el cercano bayou que tanto extrañaba le lleno de seguridad para dar algunos pasos hacia el interior._

_No tuvo que buscar para encontrarse. Era verano y ella estaba en casa. Por las tardes antes de que llegara de los adultos, ella siempre estaba en el bar de la familia. Su sitio al final de la barra era cuidado por las meseras que esperaban su visita, sin importar que las mesas estuvieran llenas y necesitarán más sitio._

_Ella se sentaba ahí por horas. Disfrutando de la música, los aromas y los sonidos de su ciudad mientras dibuja cualquier cosa. Ese había sido su lugar feliz._

_Su mandíbula se apretó en el instante en que vio a su madre entrando al lugar que estaba casi vacío aún._

_Hayley sonrió suavemente al detener sus pasos a espalda de su hija. Lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que hacía pero aún tan lejos como para que no le sintiera._

_-¿Esa es Josie Saltzman? –. Pregunto al dar los últimos pasos._

_Su voz y cercanía hicieron saltar a su joven versión mientras el corazón de la actual se estrujaba dolorosamente._

_-¡No…! –. Grito una Hope de catorce años recién cumplidos que salto intentando cubrir su trabajo sin exito. Su madre sonrió apretadamente a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos. Un suspiro vencido escapó de la cobriza –Lo es… yo solo… yo estaba practicando, ya sabes, ser mejor al pintar personas._

_-Mhmmm… –. Hayley se sentó a su lado y miro su libreta de bosquejos –Parece que la has observado lo suficiente para que sea perfecto._

_-No. Yo solo… basta mamá –. Se quejó la cobriza bajando su mirada para ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que iluminó su rostro._

_Su madre rio por lo bajo al verla, sin dejar de hacerlo amorosamente._

_Declan apareció en la barra en cuanto le avisaron que Hayley estaba en el sitio, y con una brillante sonrisa se acercó –Para mis hermosas chicas –. Soltó con entusiasmo dejando un postre de chocolate recién salido del horno sobre la barra antes de casi subirse a ella para plantar un beso en los labios de la mujer que le sonrió –Me alegra verte._

_-Y a mí me alegra verte –. Susurro Hayley mirándolo a los ojos._

_Hope se mantenía en silencio observando la interracial. Su boca se movía lentamente masticando el pastel pero su atención no estaba siquiera en el sabor. Declan bajo de la barra y le sonrió a la joven con cierta vergüenza pero luego volvió al trabajo. Dejándolas solas._

_-Mamá… –. Hayley que se hallaba de costado hacia la barra regreso su atención a su hija. Dándole una mirada suave para que siguiera, en especial cuando noto la duda en su mirar –¿Tío Elijah… te rompió el corazón?_

_-Si –. Respondió al instante su madre y la tristeza dominó sus rasgos en un segundo. Suficientemente notorios para que su hija se arrepintiera de hablar pero Hayley sabía que había algo más ahí –Pero nunca fue su culpa que la vida no nos permitiera estar juntos._

_Hope parpadeo varias veces, mirando hacia su dibujo. Desde que había comprendido lo que había pasado, la culpa se había vuelto una constante en su pecho –¿Lo extrañas?_

_-Lo hago._

_-¿Duele?_

_Hayley suspiro sonoramente y tomo el vaso de su hija para darle un trago. Deseando por primera vez, que está bebiera algo más fuerte que su fría soda de limón –Siempre... –. Apretó sus labios y sonrió, o al menos lo intento a la vez que su mano comenzaba a pasar por los cabellos de su hija. Un intento para calmarla y calmarse –Algunos días son recuerdos felices y otros, no tanto pero siempre estará en mi corazón._

_Hope se atrevió a mirarle –Sí duele… ¿Por qué volver a intentarlo?_

_Hayley abrió de golpe los ojos por un momento, sin duda sorprendida pero enseguida su mirada parpadeo hacia el dibujo de una niña de labios gruesos y sonrisa dulce hecha a detalle._

_-Porque el amor es bueno, Hope –. Su hija le miro con incredulidad y ella le sonrió –Es difícil y enloquecedor en todos los sentidos pero es bueno. Mágico. Es tan poderoso que no puedes bloquearlo por más que huyas… Declan me hace feliz y el amor es eso. Felicidad sin importar cuánto dure, lo que importa es su existencia ¿Entiendes?_

_-No estoy segura –. Respondió con sinceridad la cobriza._

_Hayley le sonrió maternalmente dejando escapar una pequeña risa dulce sin ningún toque de burla. Tiro su brazo sobre los hombros de su pequeña y la jalo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo firme. Beso su cabeza –Ya lo harás, y llorare cuando lo hagas._

_-Si tú lo dices –. Murmuro la cobriza aun clavada en el pecho de su madre que volvió a reir._

_-Dime ¿La vas a invitar a salir?_

_-¡¿Qué?!... ¡No! –. Grito enseguida saltando fuera de los brazos de su madre con un profundo sonrojo cubriendo su rostro –Absolutamente no._

_Su madre rio ante su reacción –¿Por qué no?_

_Sus hombros se elevaron y volvió a concentrar su mirada en su dibujo, tomo su lápiz y fingió seguir dibujando aunque la punta nunca toco el papel –Ella no me ve de esa manera, o de ninguna para el caso._

_El ceño de Hayley se frunció levemente aunque su sonrisa maternal jamás dejo su rostro –¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Estamos hablando de una de las mellizas. No sé si has puesto atención a nuestras llamadas pero ella me odia –. Soltó Hope con una sonrisa sarcástica aunque con cierta tristeza en su mirar. Soltó un suspiro –El solo intentar acercarme podría resultar en una guerra._

_Hayley puso los ojos en blanco un momento pero luego miro a su hija con ternura –Según nuestras llamadas, es la clon de Caroline la que siempre molesta. Lo más seguro es que sea solo ella la que te odia._

_-Tal vez pero jamás me dejara acercarme a Josie… o ninguno de su familia, para el caso –. Soltó con cierto tono juguetón sin animo a la vez que elevaba sus hombros queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto._

_Aquello molesto a su madre. En un instante, tomo su mano y con la otra guio con suavidad su mentón para que sus ojos y los cristalinos se unieran –No digas eso. Eres estupenda, cariño –. Dijo con voz firme esperando que su hija lo escuchara y no lo olvidara. Suavizo su semblante y acaricio su mejilla –Sé que Alaric y tu papá, no tienen el mejor pasado. Y Caroline y yo nos hemos roto el cuello mutuamente las suficientes ocasiones para que sea casi nuestro saludo pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes –. Volvió a sonreírle dulcemente a la vez que acunaba su rostro –Mi pequeña lobo, tu eres tan especial. Amable y dulce, fuerte e inteligente… No tengas miedo del mundo o las consecuencias porque mientras seas feliz, luchar contra todo tendrá sentido. No huyas del amor, cariño. Nunca. Eres una Mikaelson y los Mikaelson luchan por lo que quieren. Y siempre lo consiguen, por eso son tan molestamente arrogantes…"_

Un doloroso aullido fue lanzado al cielo por su lobo.

Tan potente que todos en la escuela se estremecieron al escucharlo y los ojos de los lobos se iluminaron al unísono a la vez que se removían ansiosamente, bajando sus cabezas instintivamente.

Josie y el resto de las brujas miraron el cambio sorprendidas pero la morocha se preocupó más por la onda de dolor que de pronto le golpeo robándole el aliento. Se dobló y aferro a la mesa para evitar caer aunque sus piernas lucharon por salir de su clase aunque para cuando su mano toco el pomo de la puerta, su rostro se hallaba bañado por lágrimas y su hermana le abraza tratando de detenerla.


	23. Chapter 22

-¡Déjame ir! –. Exclamo Josie gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo le parecía molestamente irreal...

Luego del primer aullido, muchos más le siguieron en un llanto descorazonador que le carcomió hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Quizás en un primer momento, sumergida en todas aquellas emociones y sentimientos intensos como la tristeza, dolor, culpa, añoranza; le impidieron notar su entorno dejándole solo el claro deseo de ir a su lado. Le necesitaba tanto como ella le quería consolar pero pronto los gruñidos y quejidos a su alrededor le hicieron abandonar su ensoñación.

Sorprendida se halló recargada, apenas detenida de pie por la pared del pasillo a un par de metros de su aula. Con su puño aferrado a su blusa sobre su pecho mientras su hermana le abrazaba mirándole entre sorprendida y ansiosa, preocupada.

Vio el caos que reinaba a su alrededor. Ningún aula tenía sus puertas cerradas y todos, incluyendo profesores, se encontraban en el pasillo tratando de calmar a cualquiera que tuviera el gen lobuno.

Raphael y Jed se paseaban por el pasillo con sus ojos brillando intensamente y gruñidos escapando cada tanto de sus gargantas mientras trataban de reunir a la manada para apartarles de los demás. Brujas y vampiros estaban ansiosos, alejándose todo lo posible de los lobos que lloriqueaban acompañando el lejano llanto.

Kaleb y MG eran los únicos que intentaban ayudar al igual que Landon y Penélope que sin temor se acercaba a los lobos, sujetándolos con firmeza de la mano a la vez que gritaba órdenes a su sequito de brujas que se dividió entre proteger a los más pequeños y ayudar a trasladar a los lobos hasta las celdas.

Por un segundo, el llanto se detuvo. Lo suficiente para que todos miraran a su alrededor llenos de confusión.

Josie sintió como su vínculo comenzaba a arder como lava que se filtró en sus venas. Antes de que un quejido escapara de ella, gruñidos llenos de furia resonaron por la escuela haciendo cimbrar sus muros.

Como un domino, los lobos cayeron sobre sus rodillas y ladearon sus cabezas mostrando sus cuellos. Ofreciéndolos en completa sumisión, todos mirando hacia el bosque incluyendo a Jed y Raphael que no pudieron resistirse.

Al unísono ronronearon con firmeza, siendo silenciados por un último pero potente aullido lleno de autoridad.

Se hizo el silencio casi sepulcralmente. Profesores y estudiantes miraban atemorizados a los inmóviles lobos que solo dejaron caer sus miradas hacia el suelo y no se movieron más.

Josie respiraba dolorosamente a la vez que se abrazaba a si misma con firmeza mientras intentaba controlar y resistir el ardor en su interior. Sus rodillas hace mucho que habían sido vencidas llevándola hasta el suelo, su hermana le imito abrazándole protectoramente para dejarle ocultar su rostro contra su pecho.

Y por un momento pensó que esto bastaría hasta que el vínculo vibro con tal violencia que le hizo ponerse de pie de un salto.

Algo estaba mal. Lo sabía. Lo sentía, y corrió hacia las puertas principales de la escuela para salir hacia el bosque. Necesitaba estar ahí. Necesitaba estar a su lado pero cuando faltaba solo un metro, Dorian le detuvo.

-Josie no. Tu papá dijo que no podías –. Explico el bibliotecario casi con tranquilidad.

-Dorian por favor... por favor déjame ir… –. Rogo la morocha intentando pasar a su lado.

Él le detuvo y le sujeto con firme suavidad por los brazos –No. No puedo.

-Jo espera... –. Pidió Lizzie con su voz llena de preocupación, le sostuvo por la cintura evitando que avanzara más.

El agarre solo logro incrementar la molestia en la morocha que casi se sacudió tratando de que le dejaran en paz. No podía entender porque no le dejaban ir, todos sabían que Hope jamás le haría daño y claramente le necesitaba.

Ella necesitaba a Hope. Asegurarse que estaba bien, que no estaba sola y que se sentía amada. Sabía que lo necesitaba más que nada. Lo sentía y ella necesitaba dárselo.

Lo necesitaba tanto que dolía en su pecho.

-¡Déjame ir! –. Exclamo con enojo Josie. Gritando con firmeza a la vez que apretaba sus puños.

Una ola de poder la recorrió a la vez que el contorno de sus pupilas se iluminaba con un toque dorado y cuando su voz exploto, el poder lo hizo de su cuerpo en un tronido ensordecedor. La magia lanzo por los aires a Dorian y su hermana, al primero casi con brutalidad mientras que a la segunda fue casi un simple empujón. Los lobos saltaron de su sitio poniéndose de pie cuando la magia les recorrió mientras las pocas brujas y vampiros caían al suelo junto a los profesores.

Las fuerzas abandonaron a la morocha y su mente se sumergió en el vacío silenciando el mundo a su alrededor. Su respiración se volvió pesada y su mirada se desenfoco, ignorando como su hermana le miraba con pánico y enseguida saltaba a volver a su lado. Aferrándola entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo por completo.

Alaric apareció en las puertas principales visiblemente agitado seguido por Keelin que a diferencia de él, corrió hacia las mellizas deteniéndose a su lado para ver con preocupación el semblante de la morocha.

Los lobos gruñeron y casi a la vez que la morocha caía, voltearon hacia las puertas como uno solo. El director los encaro con cierto nerviosismo y bajo su ballesta pero no les importo, o al menos eso pareció por el pequeño instante que pudo ver sus rostros ilegibles antes de que se lanzaran hacia la salida.

-¡Brujas! ¡Noquéenlos! ¡No los dejen ir! –. Grito el director con pánico al notar a sus hijas en el camino.

Keelin ilumino sus ojos y rodeo a las mellizas con sus brazos a la vez que soltaba un gruñido profundo y áspero. La manada apenas y le noto. No lo suficiente para evitar golpearla un poco pero lo suficiente para no atropellarle como a Alaric y Dorian así como algunos otros profesores. Emma y las brujas lanzaron hechizo tras hechizo haciendo que los lobos cayeran en golpes sordos contra el césped de los jardines por el que rodaron algunos metros. Jed y Raphael tuvieron que ser doblemente golpeados antes de que cayeran a metros dentro del bosque.

-¿Están bien? Pequeñas –. Pregunto Keelin en un susurro al soltar un poco su agarre para revisarlas.

Lizzie temblaba pero aun así sostenía protectoramente a su hermana –Olieron un hueso de dinosaurio ¿O qué?

La loba rio un poco pero centro sus ojos en Josie que se forzaba a respirar lentamente. Su mente aún estaba sumergida en un vacío pero pronto un resplandor luminoso llamo su atención. Una figura lejana era donde el resplandor nacía y no le costó demasiado en reconocerle.

Hope le miro con dureza por un momento pero luego le sonrió suavemente –Love, necesitas volver... no tienes que estar aquí. No quiero que lo estés... –. La morocha intento negarse. Intento defender que ese era su sitio pero la cobriza negó –Anda, ve. No debes estar aquí... no te preocupes, todo estará bien... estaré bien, love... estaremos bien...

Josie despertó de golpe.

Aturdida y con su mirada un poco desenfocada se halló tirada en el suelo siendo sostenida por los brazos de Keelin que le miraba con preocupación. Intento levantarse pero las fuerzas le faltaban y el mundo aun daba vueltas demasiado rápido así que no hizo demasiados intentos.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en seguir respirando lentamente. Se concentró en el latir de su corazón que replicaba con cierta intensidad pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. El vínculo que antes rodeaba su corazón con firmeza y calidez suave, no se sentía igual. Había perdido fuerza y la calidez casi había desaparecido, y por un momento le recordó a cuando Hope había sido herida.

Alarmada intento ponerse de pie pero la castaña le detuvo.

-No. Tengo que irme… algo está mal… –. Soltó de golpe y distraídamente luchando por ponerse de pie aunque su propio cuerpo se negaba a seguir el hilo de sus órdenes –Ella me necesita…

-Tranquila. Freya está en el bosque ahora mismo –. Dijo Keelin con un tono tranquilizador –Y en cuanto me asegure que estas bien, yo iré con ella.

Josie le miro tratando de controlar su ansiedad –¿Por qué estás aquí?

La mujer rio con fuerza como si la pregunta fuera la más tonta del mundo y se puso de pie cargando con facilidad a la morocha para llevarla hacia la oficina de su padre. La chica no entendía que había sido lo gracioso pero la loba no dijo nada, y ella estaba demasiado agotada como para tratar de sacarle lo que ocurría. La castaña se sentó a su lado y reviso que estuviera bien hasta que Alaric y Lizzie volvieron luego de encargarse de los lobos.

-Y eso paso –. Soltó cansinamente Alaric dejándose caer en el sofá largo junto a su hija que se refugió entre sus brazos.

Keelin asintió –Eso paso… –. Rio por lo bajo y se puso de pie acercándose a la puerta –Cuando sea consciente de lo que hizo se va a morir –. Los adultos hicieron muecas burlonas a la vez que las jóvenes no entendían pero la morocha intento levantarse de nuevo sin que su padre lo permitiera. La mujer le miro con dulzura –Descansa. Cuando despiertes tu loba estará a tu lado, lo prometo.

Josie le miro con temor pero se forzó a escuchar y asintió secamente mirando con preocupación hacia el bosque. Apretando su mano izquierda donde usualmente sentía el latir del corazón de la loba pero la sensación había disminuido notablemente pero al menos le sentía.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Freya estaba histérica en el terreno del viejo molino. Había corrido por sus alrededores sin encontrar ni una huella de su sobrina.

-¿La has visto? –. Pregunto Keelin aceleradamente en cuanto llego a su lado luego de correr desde la escuela. Su pecho se elevaba agitadamente pero no por la carrera.

-No. No sé dónde está –. El tono chillón y elevado de la rubia hizo que su esposa se acercará enseguida para rodearle con sus brazos con firmeza.

-Está bien. Ella está bien –. Susurro la castaña.

Freya le empujo saliendo de su agarre –¡No lo sabes! Sentí su magia rompiendo el viento del bosque… sentí su fuerza y su dolor ¡¿Y si está herida?!

Keelin se volvió a acercar con las manos en alto y sin temor sujeto a las de la rubia –Yo lo sé y lo sé porque ella es una Mikaelson. Nada puede dañarla y si se cae se levanta al instante. Ella es fuerte e inteligente como tú, si estuviera herida ya hubiera vuelto.

-¿Qué tal y no puede? ¿Qué tal y está tan mal que…?

-Shhh… –. Susurro la castaña colocando su dedo contra los labios de la rubia –No. No pienses eso. Vamos a buscarla.

Freya asintió ansiosamente y paso sus manos por sus cabellos, peinándolos con cierta brusquedad –Bien. Si. Vamos.

Su paso fue detenido antes de que fuera dado y confusa volteó hacia su esposa que al ver que aguardaba le soltó para comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

-Voy a correr. Tú quédate aquí y haz tus cosas de bruja.

El tono autoritario de Keelin evito cualquier queja de parte de Freya que apretó sus labios en una mueca pero asintió. Sabía que no había forma de que ella siguiera el ritmo de la loba y solo la retrasaría. No quería eso. Quería tener a su sobrina entre sus brazos ahora mismo.

Retrocedió un par de pasos cuando su esposa se arrodilló en el suelo. El sonido doloroso del crujir de los huesos le hizo estremecer, ya debería estar acostumbrada pero no podía cuando se trataba de Keelin o Hope.

Pronto, un lobo café con diferentes tonos de este se halló frente a ella sacudiendo su pelaje. Keelin le miro y soltó un pequeño quejido que fue silenciado por la caricia de su esposa.

-Ve y vuelvan a mí –. Susurro Freya luego de acuclillarse para besar el hocico del animal.

Este le dio un lamida suave en su mejilla para luego soltar un ladrido potente y firme. Decidido. Le dio una última mirada, asegurándole que todo estaría bien en silencio y sin más salió corriendo. Perdiéndose entre los árboles en un instante.

Freya le miro partir sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente ante el miedo pero no sé permitió detenerse. Se concentró e invoco su propia mochila de emergencia llena de hierbas para toda clase de hechizos.

Dibujo un círculo en la tierra con algunas hierbas y prendió algunas velas antes de comenzar a susurrar un hechizo a la vez que cortaba la palma de su mano que aferró a una hermosa pulsera que su sobrina le había hecho al practicar magia con Davina y Kol. Hecho con su propia sangre y magia. No había lazo más fuerte y eso pudo sentirlo al instante, cuando el mundo se difuminó a su alrededor para luego volver.

El paisaje no cambio demasiado. Todavía estaban en el bosque pero era una parte en las montañas, al pie de un precipicio que daba una hermosa postal del pueblo lejano y de la escuela que se hallaba más cercana pero aún era distante.

La loba blanquizca de encontraba tumbada ahí. Solo debía dar un paso y caería al abismo pero no se movía. Miraba hacia la lejanía dejando que el viento surcara por su pelaje mientras temblaba y lloriqueaba casi en silencio.

El corazón de Freya se rompió y en silencio avanzo los pasos que le mantenía alejada para sentarse a su lado. Sabía que no podía sentirle pero quería estar con ella.

No la iba a abandonar, jamás lo haría.

La loba le dio una lastimera mirada y lloriqueo a la vez que se quejaba como si tratara de hablarle. La bruja le sonrió con tristeza.

-Está bien, cariño. Déjalo salir –. Susurro viendo las lágrimas que humedecían el pelaje –Déjalo salir todo pero por favor, nunca olvides que no estás sola. Nunca te abandonaremos.

Hope soltó un quejido y dejo su caer su cabeza en sus patas "_Ellos lo hicieron… ella lo hizo…_"

-Siempre haremos todo, quemaremos el mundo para estar a tu lado… tus padres lo hicieron y jamás dudaron… te amaban con todas sus fuerzas y lo que tú piensas que fue un sacrificio para ellos no lo fue. Dar su vida por la tuya era poco precio por ti –. Freya sonrió con tristeza –Ahora que soy madre lo entiendo y sé que no te gustará lo que diré pero cuando tengas tus cachorros lo entenderás. Nada importa más que la vida de tus pequeños. Tu esperanza de que el mundo fuera mejor, de que tú serías mejor… por eso tu nombre ¿Recuerdas? Eres la esperanza de la familia para hacerlo bien, ser buenos y disfrutar de la vida en lugar de solo vivirla. Y sé que te hacen falta, que los extrañas muchísimo pero quiero que siempre sepas que no estás sola. Pase lo que pase, tus tontos tíos y yo siempre correremos hacia a ti cuando nos necesites… Siempre y para siempre.

Hope sollozo y sin levantar su cabeza la acercó hacia su tía que derramó lágrimas con ella. Mirándole con dulce adoración maternal hasta que el momento se rompió por la loba elevando su cabeza de golpe para voltear a su espalda.

Pocos segundos después, Keelin salió de entre los árboles con su pecho agitado y su semblante casi relajado al verla a salvó. Se acercó y restregó su cabeza contra la de su sobrina a la vez que se echaba a su lado.

-¿Ves? Siempre correremos –. Susurro Freya con una sonrisa tenue al ver a su sobrina rodar para quedar de costado contra Keelin que le imitó para dejarla entre sus patas.

**oooXoooXooo**

Josie despertó de golpe. Encontrándose recostada en el regazo de su hermana que cepillaba lentamente sus cabellos. Quiso levantarse de golpe pero enseguida su cabeza dio vueltas a la vez que su hermana le detenía y le hacía volver a recostarse.

-Despacio, Jo –. Susurro Lizzie dándole una sonrisa apretada que en cierta forma mostraba su preocupación –Emma dijo que volviste a sufrir una sobrecarga mágica así que necesitas algo de tiempo y descanso.

Ella llevo su mano hasta su cabeza y cubrió sus ojos evitando que la luz del día se filtrara en sus párpados apretados pero en un segundo volvió a saltar mostrando una mueca –¡¿Y Hope?! ¡¿Saben algo ya?!

Su tono acelerado hizo negar a su hermana a la vez que suspiraba con cierta molestia pero al final lo dejo ir. Esa era Josie. Siempre pensando en los demás antes de en sí misma.

Lizzie se prometió que encontraría la manera de quitarle eso a su adorable hermana pero no en ese momento. La vida ya era demasiado pesada para meter más cosas en la bolsa. Su hora de terapia no duraba tanto.

-Freya envió una nota hace un rato. Hope está bien, sana y salva. Dijo que regresarían luego de que ella se desahogara con Keelin –. Su ceño se frunció levemente a la vez que intentaba que se volviera a recostar –No sé qué signifique eso así que no preguntes.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de los labios de la morocha y su cuerpo se relajó dolorosamente pero aun así sonrió feliz. El vínculo volvía a latir con un poco más de notoriedad y la calidez protectora alrededor de su corazón había vuelto para consolarle aunque sentía que algo había cambiado. Era más firme y claro en el sentir pero a la vez ya no era tan fuerte. Era confuso pero no lo pensó demasiado.

Menos aun cuando las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de la nada y a la vez que se volvían a cerrar, el hechizo de invisibilidad cayó justo cuando la loba trotaba hacia la joven. Una figura fantasmal aparecida de la nada.

Hope se acercó, mirándole con preocupación al subir al sofá sus patas delanteras para estar sobre ella. Sus ojos conectaron y su frente fue hacia la de Josie que le aferro entre sus brazos soltando lágrimas de alivio.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… –. Susurro la bruja entre lágrimas y apretó un poco más su agarre –No me vuelvas a hacer eso… me asustaste…

_"Lo siento"_. Dijo Hope a la vez que su lobo se restregaba sin parar contra la morocha y soltaba quejidos sonoros en los que no había dolor, solo adoración y disculpa.

El intenso desconsuelo abrumo por completo a Hope, dejándole incapaz de reconocer siquiera quien lo necesitaba más. Lo único claro era la dolorosa tristeza que sacudía su vínculo y por ende su corazón. Su alma. Mientras ella trataba de separar su sentir del de Josie, su lobo enloqueció siguiendo la necesidad.

Necesidad de cuidar y ser cuidado.

Era su instinto básico y su lobo era más impulsivo así que no le sorprendió verlo recargarse y restregarse efusivamente contra la morocha que le aferraba entre sus brazos. Pasando sus manos por su pelaje con suficiente fuerza para que sus dedos acariciaran la piel más que el pelaje pero no pareció molestarle al animal que casi ronroneo ante la acción. De alguna forma le gustaba y le calmaba, la clara muestra de presencia y esto le impulsaba a empujar más su cuerpo hacia ella, intentando cubrirle con su calidez y presión para mostrar que estaba ahí.

Estaba con ella y no le dejaría.

Josie cerró en varias ocasiones, sus dedos aferrándose al pelaje a la vez que lagrimas rodaban por su rostro que intentaba esconder en el pelaje en cada acercamiento. Abrazando al animal por momentos dejando que su calidez le diera una seguridad que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba tanto y tomaba tanto cuanto podía. Tiraba sin parar del lobo que no dudo en empujarse más contra ella.

La desesperación era abrumadora para todo el que lo veía pero más para Hope que no podía entender por completo lo que pasa en su sentir aunque no lo pensó demasiado. Se preocupó más por el sentir de Josie e intentar darle algo de calma a pesar de que eso no existía en su adolorido pecho en ese momento.

_"Basta"_. Dijo con firmeza intentando detener a su lobo que ya se encontraba sobre el sofá _"Si la pisas, la vas a lastimar"_.

Su lobo lloriqueo como respuesta pero intento detenerse y quizás bajar pero la morocha no le dejo apartarse, en su lugar se aferró con más fuerza a la vez que susurraba negando sin parar. Rogándole que no le dejara aunque las palabras la mayoría de las ocasiones no se formarán por completo.

De alguna forma, entre todo el tirón lograron hallar una forma cómoda para estar unidas con el lobo echado entre las piernas de la morocha mientras sus patas delanteras se mantenían a los costados de su cadera casi en un abrazo. Elevándolo lo suficiente para que su cabeza se empujara firmemente contra su pecho mientras ella le aferraba entre sus brazos con fuerza.

El llanto y lloriqueo poco a poco se fueron calmando. La calidez les rodeo dándoles la calma que tanto necesitaban y el consuelo que al mismo tiempo parecía tan insuficiente.

Hope lo sintió y deseo con todas sus fuerzas el poder estar realmente ahí.

Aferrar a Josie entre sus brazos y prometerle una y mil veces que jamás le abandonaría. No quería. No tenía la fuerza para hacerlo y ahora lo reconocía. Esa ansiedad que siempre estaba golpeando su pecho era su necesidad de la morocha. No sabía ni como se había mantenido alejada todos esos años pero los últimos días a su lado se lo habían dejado más que claro.

La gran pregunta es ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Porque no quería ni podía forzar su presencia a su alrededor y a la vez se preguntaba si toda la certeza que le inundaba en aquel momento desaparecía una vez que volviera a su cuerpo. A sus miedos que su lobo ahuyentaba con tanta facilidad y deseo poder ser así como humana. Tan decidida y segura de que podría contra el mundo con tal de tener a Josie entre sus brazos.

Josie deseaba exactamente lo mismo. Quería ser más valiente y poder decir todo lo que sentía vibrando en su pecho pero no podía. Tenía tanto miedo de perder a Hope que simplemente no podía y se pregunto si ser su amiga simplemente bastaría lo suficiente.

-No. Basta. ¡Me aplastan con todo su lobolove! –. Se quejó con un grito Lizzie.

Josie fue arrancada de sus pensamientos y por primera vez desde que el lobo había aparecido, se fijó en su entorno.

Las Mikaelson y su padre observaban en silencio desde los asientos alrededor del escritorio, miradas tiernas con cierta tristeza mientras ella se hallaba casi sentada en el regazo de su hermana que había retrocedido todo lo posible contra el brazo del sofá pero al final estaba atrapada y aplastada por sus pesos.

Sus miradas se unieron y Lizzie le dio una amorosa sonrisa ante su desconcierto pero luego golpeó el lomo del lobo.

-¡Muévete felpudo!

El animal gruño por lo bajo dándole una mirada amenazante pero todos habían aprendido que ese no era su tono agresivo. Solo el tono para Lizzie. Lleno de agresión y amenaza sin real sentimiento aunque si algo de malicia que destello en su mirada.

Sus ojos dorados se relajaron y fueron hacia el rostro de Josie que le sonrió levemente. Agitada y aún un poco desanimada sabía lo que estaba haciendo. La estaba checando y ella intento sonreír con más fuerza para tratar de asegurarle que estaba bien.

Por un momento, Josie creyó ver los ojos de Hope claridad. Un destello de mirada arrogante y ceja elevada que le decía que no le creía para nada. Sonrió solo de pensarlo y acuno el rostro del lobo para depositar un beso justo donde su nariz se unía al pelaje suave.

Una lamida fue la respuesta que le hizo sonreír un poco más.

-Anda. Baja antes de que ataque –. Susurro.

-Ey –. Se quejo la rubia ofendida.

El lobo obedeció lentamente. Levantándose para luego saltar fuera del sofá sin dejar de revisar a la morocha que se movió para dejar libre a su hermana que dio un profundo suspiro y elevó sus brazos con libertad.

El animal aprovecho el momento para correr y subir en ella.

-¿Qué haces? Bájate de mi felpudo. Me vas a llenar de pelos… –. Exclamó Lizzie empujándolo pero él no le escucho. En su lugar se acomodó sentado sobre ella, dejando escapar su lengua al voltear a verla con evidente sorna –Tu. Puerco esponjoso.

El insulto no le hizo gracia y como venganza comenzó a lamer la cara de la rubia que manoteo e intento quitarlo sin poder luchar contra su peso. Lanzando quejas sin parar hasta de la nada ambas saltaron del sofá. La rubia empezó a escupir y a tener arcadas.

El lobo le imitó. Metiendo y sacando su lengua con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa? –. Pregunto Josie preocupada y confusa.

-¡El muy idiota me metió la lengua!

Chilló Lizzie a la vez que corría a tomar la taza de café de su papá para darle un gran trago con el que hizo gárgaras y que luego escupió en una planta del rincón cuantas veces pudo mientras el lobo se echaba en el suelo y con sus patas trataba de limpiar su lengua ignorando las risas generalizadas en la habitación a la vez que ambas se quejaban.


	24. Chapter 23

Reconocer a Hope, era cada vez más fácil con cada día que pasaba.

Había muchas ocasiones en las que la duda se sembraba en la mente de Josie pero otros más dónde era claro.

Cómo en ese instante.

Al despertar luego de una necesaria siesta se encontró en su cama. Con su rostro enterrado en el pecho de la loba y sus manos y piernas casi aferrándola.

Las patas de Hope se hallaban acomodadas a ambos lados de su cabeza y le acercaban protectoramente apenas sacando sus garras. Se encontraban recostadas de costado dejando una pata libre que se movía lenta y cuidadosamente en una pequeña caricia.

Josie se movió y elevó su mirada para ver de frente a la loba. En instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, lo supo. Hope era la que tenía el control en ese momento.

Los ojos dorados tenían un pequeño tinte azul alrededor de la pupila pero eso no era lo que se lo decía.

Era la delicadeza.

El lobo de Hope era impulsivo. Una fuerza de la naturaleza que iba a dónde deseaba y eso incluía sus interacciones. El era el que jugaba con ella, que la molestaba para que le pusiera atención. Sus lamidas eran cariñosas pero firmes. Notorias. Cómo si intentará dejar alguna huella.

Hope era sutil y delicada en sus muestras de afecto. Era ella la que le había llevado a pasear por el bosque, la que se echaba a su lado y le escuchaba leer. Le lamía con suavidad y casi solo en un pequeño toque, y juraba que podía ver en su mirar como lo pensaba detenidamente antes de hacer la acción así como después se fijaba que no le molestará.

Ella le veía. Le observaba en silencio por largos ratos y Josie se estremecía a cada segundo sin poder evitarlo.

Cómo en ese instante. Hope estaba mirando directamente a sus ojos y en silencio trataba de mostrarle que estaba intentando cuidarle.

-Estoy bien. Lo prometo –. Susurró instintivamente pero sabía que era lo correcto para decir.

Hope lleno sus ojos de preocupación pero no se quejó, en su lugar se acercó y recargo su frente contra la de la morocha quedándose inmóvil por un rato.

Un suspiro escapó de Josie a la vez que se aferraba al pelaje. Su corazón se aceleró al sentir como la calidez del vínculo aumentaba hasta ser lo suficientemente intenso como para que le confortara. El malestar que aún reinaba en su cabeza por la magia se fue desvaneciendo y una sonrisa se filtró en su rostro al sentir como Hope estaba tratando de mover su magia lejos de su ser para que no le afectará más.

Se alejaron apenas lo suficiente para continuar mirándose en silencio.

-Te extraño –. Susurró Josie luego de un rato a la vez que pasaba su mano por el costado del lobo –Extraño tu voz y tu sonrisa. Tu tono arrogante al hablar cuando sabes que tienes la razón… tus ojos cuando se fijan en una imagen y la aprecias milímetro a milímetro… extraño que estés a mi lado.

"_Quiero volver… Solo… solo quiero volver para tener de nuevo la oportunidad y el deleite de tomar tu mano. De disfrutar tu risa. Tu sonrisa eufórica cuando logras hacer un nuevo hechizo. Quiero pasar horas hablando contigo de malas películas y ver cómo dejas ir una lágrima por la muerte de algún personaje… No estaba viendo una imagen, solo te estaba mirando a ti… solo a ti…"_

Josie se movió lentamente y depósito un pequeño beso en los labios del lobo que se mantuvo quieto y cerro sus ojos disfrutando el contacto que agitó el interior de ambas.

-Iak. La zoofilia no es linda, hermanita –. Soltó Lizzie cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La morocha volteó a verla sonrojada –Cállate.

-No me hables así o no traeré tu cena y tendrás que caminar –. Amenazó la rubia con fingida voz profunda y tenebrosa provocando un giro de ojos de su hermana que no pudo evitar reír –Felpudo. Largo de la cama de mi hermana. Pasar tanto tiempo contigo ya le está afectando y me niego a sobrinos peludos.

Hope rodo los ojos y soltó un bufido. Sin moverse miro con evidente reto a la rubia que se recostó al otro lado de su hermana, envolviéndole en un abrazo protector a la vez que imitaba la mirada de la loba.

-Dije fuera –. Soltó con molestia aunque sin real malicia.

La loba la empujo con su pata con la fuerza suficiente para casi lanzarla fuera de la cama. Provocando que Lizzie soltara una exclamación ofendida a la vez que volvía acomodarse en su sitio.

Por supuesto, la rubia no se iba a quedar sin responder. Su mano empujo por el hombro a la loba tratando de apartarle aunque está no se movió pero así fue como inicio una pequeña batalla de manotazos.

-Suficiente las dos –. Se quejó Josie con voz autoritaria. Ambas se quedaron inmóviles a la vez y fingieron inocencia.

-Ella empezó –. Se quejó Lizzie.

La loba refunfuño mirando feo a la rubia para luego ver a Josie con ojos de cachorrito.

Está negó en silencio con una sonrisa –No me importa. Quietas las dos o juro que las lanzó por los aires.

Ninguna volvió a moverse aunque eso no evito que la rubia le sacará la lengua a la loba y le hiciera muecas mientras está le gruñía por lo bajo enseñándole un poco los dientes.

Josie bufo de nuevo sonriendo a la vez que sentía como la calidez de estar entre ambas le confortaban profundamente hasta llevarla de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

Sintiéndose segura y amada en todo momento.

Los ojos de Josie volvieron a abrirse cuando el sol había comenzado su descenso.

La frescura de la tarde le hizo estremecer arrancándole de su sueño. Sorprendiéndose al encontrarse sola en su cama hasta que escucho las voces susurradas cercanas.

-Te toca, felpudo.

Se movió imperceptiblemente hasta la orilla de su cama para lograr ver a su hermana, Hope y Pedro jugando monopoly en el suelo.

Frunció su ceño con una sonrisa al ver como su hermana se colocaba unos guantes de látex para luego tomar unos dados dejados a un costado para echarlos en el interior de un vaso de plástico.

-Toma. No te los vuelvas a tragar que ya no tengo dados extra.

El lobo mascullo casi en silencio antes de aferrar el vaso en su hocico. Cuidando de sujetarlo con fuerza para que no se cayera pero no la suficiente para romperle y cuando lo sintió seguro, se levantó y sacudió su cabeza. Dejo caer el vaso sobre una toalla y un dado salió volando pero solo uno.

Lizzie salto –¡¿Y el otro?! ¡Te dije que no te los tragaras!

Pedro se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a golpear el cuello del lobo que resoplaba mostrando que tenía algo atorado de la garganta.

-No de nuevo –. Se quejó la rubia poniéndose de pie para también golpearle.

-Vamos, bola de nieve. Escúpelo o no sabremos quién gana –. Dijo el niño mirándole.

Hope dio un gran respingo y el dado salió disparado por los aires botando por el suelo. Lizzie hizo una mueca pero se acercó a verlo mientras el lobo se echaba de nuevo en su sitio con evidente malestar.

-Tenemos un tres y... Pedro ¿Qué dice el otro?

-Seis.

-Bien. Ya sabes que hacer –. La rubia volvió a su sitio mientras el pequeño acomodaba la figura de gatito de Hope sobre una de las propiedades de Lizzie que sonrió abiertamente –Es una pena que aún no tenga hoteles pero bueno; dame 100, felpudo.

El lobo refunfuño pero se las arregló para con su pata empujar uno de sus billetes hacia la rubia que sonrió ampliamente, molestándolo hasta que dejo el dinero justo frente a ella.

Josie no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante lo irreal de lo que veía, llamando la atención de los jugadores.

Enseguida; Hope se puso de pie y con paso firme se acerca a ella sin dejar de mirarle con atención. La morocha sabe que le está checando antes de que la nariz húmeda empuje su mejilla suavemente en una caricia que susurra la pregunta que no puede ser dicha.

Josie lleva su mano a la cabeza del lobo y rasca tras su oreja a la vez que le mira a los ojos reconociendo enseguida el azul aún presente. Sonríe suavemente algo adormilada –Estoy mejor. Dormir ayudo ¿Qué hora es?

Lo último lo dirigió hacia su hermana que ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia su escritorio –No tiene mucho que pasó la cena. Si mañana por la mañana te sientes mejor, nos iremos. Tendremos el día libre.

-¿Ustedes también se van? –. Pregunto Pedro con tristeza bajando ya su mirar.

-No del todo –. Respondió Lizzie cargando con una charola grande de comida que llevo hasta la cama de su hermana que tomo asiento mientras la loba se sentaba a un lado de su cama.

La morocha le sonrió al pequeño –Estaremos durmiendo en otro lado pero seguiremos aquí por las tardes.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta era simple pero ninguna de las brujas pudo hallar una respuesta instantánea y simple. Algo que no tuvieran que explicar. Pero Hope volteó hacia Josie y casi le dio un asentimiento torpe que ella supo reconocer.

-Acércate P –. El niño se puso de pie y se subió a la cama, gateando hasta llegar a los brazos abiertos de la morocha que lo aferró en un abrazo a la vez que la loba recargaba su cabeza en el regazo del pequeño que enseguida comenzó a acariciarle –Sé que puedes sentir que Bola de Nieve tiene magia en su interior. Iremos con él para ayudarlo a que sea libre ¿Entiendes?

Pedro miro hacia el animal y sus ojos se unieron. Hope trato de consolarlo o al menos parecer tan humana como fuera posible para que lo entendiera.

-Lo hago… ¿Te duele? –. Pregunto el pequeño y el lobo sacudió su cabeza en respuesta –Yo… puedo ayudar.

-Lo siento, peque –. Soltó Lizzie a la vez que iba descubriendo la comida que mágicamente se había mantenido cálida –Pero no. Papá ni siquiera sabe que has estado cerca de él y nos mataría si se entera. Además, felpudo puede pasarte algunas pulgas. Josie ya tiene unas.

Hope gruño por lo bajo haciendo reír a la morocha que se sonrojo un poco, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería su hermana y no eran parásitos.

Pedro rogó un poco más y hasta uso su super arma. Un puchero bien aprendido de Josie, y quién mejor que ella para luchar en su contra. Al final le convencieron aunque no sin no tener que prometer que lo llevarían algunas veces a ver a Bola de Nieve.

Cuando el momento llego, Lizzie se llevó al pequeño a dormir. No queriendo que Emma lo buscará y por ende, su padre lo hiciera.

Dejo solas a Hope y Josie, que al fin en silencio comenzaron a cenar aunque la segunda estaba sorprendida al inicio de que la loba hubiera aguardado por ella pero al ver su comportamiento supuso que tendría que ver con qué la cobriza fuera la que tuviera el control.

La tristeza y el miedo comenzó a volver a burbujear en su interior al notar como Hope se mantenía alejada. Estaba a su lado y no se alejaba ni un poco, pero no se lanzaba sobre ella o su cama. No trataba de restregarse y hasta parecía que intentaba que no hubiera contacto entre ellas.

Cuando la comida se acabó y Josie comenzó a hacer su tarea, que por supuesto su padre había arreglado que no perdiera aunque no asistiera a clases. Tuvo que rogarle a la loba para que subiera a su cama y se acomodara a su lado.

Hope lo hizo aunque no estaba feliz. No quería que su magia volviera a interferir en la bruja. Le asustaba causarle algún daño, en especial de haber visto lo que su pequeña pérdida de control le había causado. Ver su rostro pálido y sentir su magia tratando de luchar contra la suya para buscar alivio le habían lastimado. Se sentía culpable pero aun así no pudo evitar el alivio y comodidad que le embargo en cuanto sintió su olor tan firme a su alrededor y su cálida mano pasando por su pelaje.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

El ceño de Penélope no se había relajado en todo el día. No desde que vio el arrebato mágico de Josie y su desesperación por llegar a un lado, o alguien.

Había casi enloquecido al verla desfallecer hasta el suelo y aunque había tratado de ir a su lado, no pudo hacerlo. No con el desastre de los lobos intentando escapar a quien sabe dónde. No con el director gritando desesperado que los detuvieran y no cuando había visto a una mujer desconocida tomándole entre sus brazos para ocultarla en la oficina de su padre.

Había luchado por ir a su lado. Por sujetar su mano y asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero nadie se lo había permitido. No Lizzie. No el sr. Saltzman. Y no la desconocida que le había atrapado intentando colarse al sitio y le había gruñido por lo bajo a la vez que protectoramente se situaba frente a la puerta para impedir su acceso.

Así que a regañadientes tuvo que apartarse y esperar.

Espero verla quizás en sus clases cuando estás se retomaron pero realmente no le sorprendió tanto que no pasará. Espero durante la comida pero no hubo ninguna señal de nadie, ni de la desconocida pero aun así se mantuvo casi tranquila. Pero cuando llegó la cena y solo vio a la rubia en el comedor, sus dedos comenzaron a golpear la mesa con ansiedad mal controlada.

Ansiedad que explotó al ver al pequeño Pedro caminando de la mano con Lizzie, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios de los más jóvenes.

Sin Josie.

Y sin importarle nada. Hizo un pequeño hechizo y los siguió sin ser vista, poniendo atención en su conversación para tratar de averiguar algo. Lo que fuera.

Y entonces lo escucho.

¿Bola de Nieve? ¿Quién demonios era bola de nieve y por qué estaba escondido en la habitación de las mellizas?

No le gusto. Algo no le gusto y se mantuvo oculta hasta que la rubia dejo al pequeño en su cama.

Le siguió de vuelta a su habitación y trato de asomarse al interior sin lograr ver más que papeles regados por la cama de la morocha y a esta sentada leyendo algo pero ni siquiera pudo darle una vista a su semblante antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada mientras las quejas de Lizzie sobre la tarea se hacían oír hasta que ya no lo hicieron.

Deshizo el hechizo que le ocultaba pero se mantuvo en el pasillo. Luchando contra su preocupación. Trato de alejarse y convencerse de que Josie estaba bien, le había visto así que no tenía que hacer nada más que esperar a la mañana siguiente pero el recuerdo de lo ocurrido le atormentó hasta enloquecerle.

Sin pensar demasiado en la hora o quién estuviera alrededor, intento escuchar tras la puerta pero en cuanto su mano tocó la madera pudo sentir la magia. Un hechizo de insonorización. Uno potente que por supuesto, no podía romper sin causar una escena pero que más daba.

Se concentró colocando su palma en medio de la puerta y canalizando su magia, voló el hechizo tan rápido como pudo. Lanzándose al interior de la habitación antes de que las mellizas pudieran hacer algo.

Hope sintió la magia y el aroma que no reconoció, o podía fijarlo a una persona en específico hasta que fue tarde. A la vez que la puerta se abría de golpe, un gruñido escapó de su garganta a la vez que se ponía de pie y saltaba para estar entre las camas que las mellizas ocupaban y de las que casi habían saltado.

Penélope le miro y por un momento se congelo pero luego sonrió con malicia.

-¡¿Satanás?! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –. Grito Lizzie sin dejar de sifonear de la pared tras su cabecera.

Josie tenía abiertos los ojos como un ciervo a punto de ser arrollado –Penélope…

El susurró llamo la atención de la bruja y le dio alivio pero no dejo su pensamiento –Bueno, bueno. Mira que tenemos aquí… Así que es cierto que se han conseguido un perro callejero.

Hope gruño con más fuerza a la vez que Lizzie se ponía de pie a su espalda –Eso es algo que no te importa. Lárgate.

Josie gateo hacia los pies de su cama y comenzó a acariciar el lomo erizado del animal. Tratando de calmarlo aunque no estaba funcionando en lo más mínimo. Hope había perdido el control en cuanto su lobo sintió una amenaza y el no estaba nada feliz de ver quién había irrumpido en su territorio.

La pelinegra miro hacia Lizzie con malicia –Me pregunto qué dirá papá cuando le diga que su nena metió a un animal a la escuela.

Lizzie sonrió con odio –Hace mucho que te dejaron entrar. Yo creo que ya se dio cuenta pero por si te lo preguntas… el felpudo le pertenece a Josie.

Los ojos de Penélope enseguida fueron hacia la morocha y su rostro mostró una coquetería llena de cierta maldad. Alguna vez, esa sonrisa había hecho temblar a Josie pero no esta vez. Al menos, no por la misma razón.

El lobo gruño con más fuerza y salto en su sitio a la vez que ladraba con potencia. Tratando de atemorizar a la bruja que le ignoro.

-Eso lo vuelve aún más interesante… –. Susurró Penélope notando como su ex se aferraba al pelaje del animal. Preocupación en su mirar pero no por ella sino por la criatura amenazante que apenas ahora noto que era enorme pero lo dejo de lado –Quizás JoJo pueda venir a mi habitación y convencerme para que no deje salir al perrucho a pasear entre vampiros… ¿Qué dices? JoJo. ¿Me vas a soborn…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el lobo lo perdió.

Reconocía lo que estaba insinuando la bruja y sin piedad se lanzó sobre ella. Tacleándole hasta el suelo. Apresándole contra el piso con solo el poder de una de sus patas que sin control enterró sus garras en su hombro rompiendo la blusa y piel con la misma facilidad. Arrancándole un gritillo de dolor que sus orejas saborearon mientras ignoraba los gritos para que se detuviera. Mostró sus colmillos por completo y gruño con ferocidad potente que hizo estremecer a su presa. Deleitándose más junto al retumbar acelerado de su corazón.

"_¡Detente!"._ Grito Hope con todas sus fuerzas en su cabeza. Luchando para recuperar el control pero su lobo estaba tan furioso que no le cedió ni un poco. _"No le hagas daño. ¡No la mates!"_

A la vez que escuchaba esto pudo escuchar los susurros de Lizzie.

-Cómetela. Cómetela. Cómetela –. Repetía en cántico bajo pero animado.

Hope bufo al escucharle pero siguió tratando de tranquilizarlo _"Déjala. Solo estaba jugando, lo sabes"._

El lobo gruño más fuerte justo en la cara de Penélope que había perdido todo rastro de color pero que de alguna forma y lentamente sus ojos temerosos pudieron reconocer el dorado en los del animal. Un estremecimiento helado le recorrió. No era un perro, era un lobo.

Peor aún, un hombre lobo y estaba furioso.

-¡No… ! No le hagas daño… –. Exclamó Josie repitiendo desde hace un rato siendo ignorada. El enojo del lobo se filtraba a través del vínculo haciendo que su pánico aumentara, y sin más grito –¡Felpudo basta!

Como si un cristal se rompiera. El grito fue escuchado por el lobo que volteó a verle de reojo. Sus colmillos ocultos pero en sus ojos aún brillaba el enojo junto a algo más que Josie no pudo reconocer pero no era el momento para pensarlo.

-Aléjate de ella y ven acá –. Exigió clavando su dedo en su cama.

El lobo elevó su cabeza con orgullo sin dejar de mirarle con furia. Volvió a centrarse en la bruja a sus pies y la presionó contra el piso enterrando aún más sus garras hasta que le hizo dar un nuevo quejido.

-¡Dije que la dejes!

Penélope casi pudo oír su hombro crujir cuando el animal le piso como si fuera parte del suelo antes de darse la vuelta.

No se dirigió hacia la morocha, en su lugar fue a echarse orgullosamente junto a Lizzie que suspiro desanimada haciendo un puchero. Ni siquiera se quejó de que está se subiera en su cama, solo se recargo sobre el mascullando sin parar aunque miro burlonamente a la bruja que temblorosa logro ponerse de pie sin que sus ojos se alejaran del lobo.

-Penélope, vete de aquí y no vuelvas a entrar así a nuestra habitación o la próxima vez no le detendré –. Soltó Josie de pie frente a ella, en secreto checando la herida esperando que no fuera grave.

La pelinegra no supo que decir. El nuevo gruñido bajo del lobo advirtiéndole fue suficiente para hacerle saltar y retroceder hasta que salió de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta al instante. Respirando de nuevo solo cuando la madera le protegía y un doloroso gemido escapó de sus labios.

Josie volteó hacia la loba y le miro a los ojos preguntándose qué debía decir. ¿Regañarla por defenderlas? No parecía lo correcto pero a la vez lo era.

Trato de dar un paso hacia el con su mano elevada para acariciarle pero Hope le miro con rencor y con agilidad se puso de pie y se alejó de ella lo más posible. Acomodándose en su cama de mantas dándole la espalda.

Dolor círculo por el vínculo con claridad aunque era imposible saber a quién le pertenecía.

**oooXoooXooo**

Sin que pudiera hacer nada; Hope fue relegada al fondo de su subconsciente.

Sorprendentemente se encontró en un lugar lleno de color. Un bosque hecho de pintura que de alguna manera le daba la sensación de buenos momentos. Recuerdos felices que tal vez no pasarían por sus ojos pero les sentiría inflando su corazón.

Ese buen sentimiento le dio fuerzas para luchar contra la furia de su lobo que le guio de vuelta al frente de su mente aunque no pudo retomar el control.

Su orgulloso lobo estaba molesto. Dolido por haber sido menoscabado por la morocha a la que solo trataba de proteger pero ella le desprecio.

Tan furioso que le ignoro por el resto de la noche. No le siguió a su cama cuando llego la hora de dormir. No le dejo que se le acercara luego de que Penélope dejo la habitación, mirándole con enojo y apartándose de ella hasta el punto que trato de dejar la habitación cuando sus tías fueron a checarle. No le escucho cuando trato de hablarle y esto hizo enojar a Hope.

Las luces tenían un par de horas de haberse apagado.

Las mellizas dormían aunque Josie había tardado mucho en hacerlo. Entre la oscuridad se había mantenido mirando a la loba que se había recostado en el pequeño sofá bajo la ventana, en lugar más alejado de su cama. Sin poder evitar derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas antes de caer bajo un sueño inquieto.

Hope podía sentir como la morocha estaba dolida. Y el enojo y frustración contra su lobo aumento hasta desear luchar, como siempre su instinto básico estaba en proteger a Josie a pesar de todo. Incluso de ella misma.

_"Felicidades. Oficialmente eres su mascota"_. Soltó en cuanto vio al lobo dentro de su inconsciente. Este estaba dormitando pero en su mente estaba bastante despierto y molesto le miro soltando un profundo gruñido.

Hope lo ignoro y se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Este se echó de mala gana _"No tienes que hacer esto, lo sabes"._

El volvió a gruñir como si hablara y la cobriza negó en silencio. Ella lo entendía, cada palabra no dicha estaba en su cabeza como una conversación _"No. No la reclamare. Ella no es una cosa... "_.

Recibió un resoplido como respuesta y ella sonrió suavemente _"Si. La deseo. Soy estoica pero sé perfectamente cómo nos sentimos… ¿Acaso crees que no he notado como parece que nos golpea un rayo en cuanto ella pone un pie en la misma habitación? ¿O qué me he perdido como no podemos dejar de mirarle con anhelo cuando nadie nos ve? ¿O qué no siento como nuestro corazón se detiene cuando nos da una sonrisa?_

_Lo sé._

_El hechizo no nos dijo nada que no supiéramos... Ella es perfecta para nosotros pero ¿Lo somos para ella?"._

El lobo gruño con frustración.

_"Lo tengo. Estoy aterrada y tú también"_. Ella comenzó a acariciar su cabeza cuando este bufo intentando negarlo y bajo la mirada. _"La última vez que amamos con tal intensidad... el dolor casi nos destruyó cuando los perdimos. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si le llegara a ocurrir algo?"._

Los ojos amarillos se enfrentaron con cierta firmeza a los azules que se mantenían calmados.

_"Sé que no puedo ocultarme... pero al menos quiero ser alguien digna de ella. Que el riesgo de estar con nosotros valga la pena"._

El mascullo con evidente orgullo en su postura que se elevó un poco.

Hope sonrió con arrogancia _"No negare que deseo que esté con nosotros, es lo que más quiero pero no le forzare"._

Un gruñido profundo retumbo en el vacío.

_"No la reclamaras. No lo permitiré y tú no lo quieres así._

_Yo quiero que este a mi lado por su voluntad y sé que quieres tomarla ahora pero yo... yo sé que tal vez podamos ser su ultimo y la esperare el tiempo que sea necesario porque ella lo vale"._

Un suspiro escapo del animal y la cobriza recargo su brazo sobre sus hombros.

_"Entonces deja de imponerle tu presencia._

_Todos esos pequeños momentos en nuestra memoria. Cuando está a nuestro lado y todo es mágico, lo son porque ella quiso dárnoslos. No porque se los arrebatáramos._

_Merece tener la libertad que tanto amamos._

_Y nosotros merecemos que nos amen sin condiciones. Libremente. De otra forma no importara cuanto diga el universo que somos perfectos para ella. No será suficiente ¿Lo entiendes?"._

El lobo suspiro y soltó un leve lamento a la vez que bajo su mirada.

Hope sonrió y rasco tras su oreja _"Tranquilo. Siempre estaremos a su lado y le protegeremos. Ya no somos cachorros. No la perderemos sin luchar. Deja... dejemos de temer"._

Un fuerte aullido doloroso cimbro el vacío provocando que Hope cerrada sus ojos sintiendo como el dolor y la culpa aprisionaba su corazón pero no podían huir más. Los lloriqueos del lobo mostraban el sentir de ambos y lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarlo, aferrándolo un poco entre sus brazos para tratar de calmarlo.

El animal le miro con fuerza y ella le sonrió _"Lo prometo, lo intentare. No es como si vivir sin ella fuera una opción"_.

El asintió y se puso de pie junto a la cobriza que no dejo de mirarle. Se miraron con tangible entendimiento de nuevo.

_"Vamos a correr. Necesitamos libertad o perderemos la cabeza, de nuevo. Y no queremos asustarla"._

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

El lobo despertó con tranquilidad e instintivamente volteo a revisar a Josie que dormía con su ceño levemente fruncido pero respiraba con suavidad. Se elevó sobre sus patas y estiro su cuerpo por completo, entumecido de estar tanto tiempo en un pequeño espacio donde no podía correr.

El deseo hirvió bajo su piel haciéndole entusiasmarse hasta casi desesperarse por estar entre paredes. La brisa fresca de la noche que se coló desde la ventana, le hizo suspirar con silenciosa devoción y sin pensar empujo su cuerpo fuera de la habitación.

Deteniéndose solo un momento para volver a mirar al interior. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente el rostro de Josie. Adorándole en silencio hasta que la necesidad le hizo estremecer casi dolorosamente y sin más comenzó su carrera.

Corriendo directamente hacia el bosque a toda velocidad. Sus patas golpeando y cavando con fuerza en el suelo a la vez que su pecho se estrujaba dolorosamente ante la distancia. Luchando contra el vínculo que se fue estirando y al final se desvaneció.

Josie despertó de golpe al sentir como la calidez protectora alrededor de su corazón se evaporaba. Aturdida y confusa, con el miedo ya burbujeando volteo hacia la cama del lobo. Saltando fuera de la cama con pánico en el instante en que no le vio ahí…


	25. Chapter 24

Frío.

Fue lo primero que percibió cuando su conciencia regreso hasta despertar.

Un helado frío.

Que recorría su cuerpo deslizándose por sus venas. Acumulándose alrededor de su corazón.

Frío y soledad.

Eso era lo que dominaba el pecho de Josie mientras iba a de un lugar a otro de su habitación. Corriendo con desesperación mientras tomaba ropas al azar. Su hermana le hablaba y había intentado en vano detenerle. Su padre hacia menos de dos minutos que había abandonado su habitación para irse a vestir y las Mikaelson se encontraban de camino.

-Jo. Tranquila. Quizás solo fue al baño –. Dijo Lizzie intentando animarle aunque hasta ella estuviera preocupada y cada tanto miraba hacia la ventana esperando ver los ojos de cachorro del lobo.

Josie no le escucha. Su propuesta le pareció estúpida pero no quería hablar, sabía que lo diría y su hermana no tenía la culpa.

No. La culpa le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella.

Podía recordar con dolor como la mirada del lobo se nublo al llamarlo como lo hacía su hermana, pudo sentir su enojo pero sobretodo tristeza. No había querido herirla pero lo hizo y siendo Hope, por supuesto que se iría.

Aquello le hacía enojar pero eso no podía opacar la culpa que estaba a punto de llevarle a las lágrimas junto a la preocupación de que algo malo pasara. Las barreras mágicas para proteger a la loba se habían eliminado justo porque esta estaba pasando la noche con ellas y la barrera alrededor de la escuela era casi papel para la magia de la loba que ya había demostrado que podía usar al menos un poco, y con eso bastaba.

Imaginar que alguien, quien fuera tuviera la fortuna de acercarse a la hija de Klaus Mikaelson y que está básicamente fuera indefensa ante cualquier bruja le hacía encoger el corazón.

Su garganta y pecho se apretaron solo de pensarlo por un segundo. No se permitió más. Sabía que si lo hacia su mundo se destruiría y en ese momento no podía desmoronarse. Debía aguantar y concentrarse en hallar a la loba para que volviera a su familia sana y salva.

Era lo único que quería.

Después tendría el tiempo de preocuparse por sus sentimientos. Ahora debía concentrarse.

Volteo a ver a su hermana que terminaba de arreglarse con unos simples jeans y blusa pero como siempre, se tomó su tiempo para lucir impecable y hasta maquillarse. La morocha soltó un bufido al verla y frunció su ceño con molestia cuando la rubia orgullosa sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo chasqueando sus labios para luego retroceder unos pasos y girar, dando una última mirada a su conjunto.

-Perfecto –. Susurro Lizzie y luego volteo hacia su hermana. Al ver su molestia le hizo una mueca –¿Qué? No porque vaya de cacería significa que debería lucir como vagabunda.

Josie soltó un profundo suspiro y negó en silencio a la vez que presionaba el puente de su nariz, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar –Lo que sea. Vamos abajo y reunamos los ingredientes que necesitamos para un hechizo de localización, estoy segura que será lo primero que Freya querrá hacer.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Éxtasis.

Era lo único que reinaba en la mente de Hope. Placer puro ante la libertad que le embargaba.

Así es como debía ser estar en su forma lobuna. O al menos, así había sido desde que desato su maldición. Por eso es que siempre necesitaba su tiempo como lobo para dejar salir todas sus frustraciones y enojo, esa libertad le regresaba una paz mental que era fundamental en su existencia y que esta volviera le hacía extremadamente feliz.

La satisfacción inundaba su ser que volvía a sentirse completo. Podía casi imaginarse corriendo junto a su lobo con su inhalación a la vez al igual que el retumbar de sus corazones. Volvían a ser un solo ser y eso era mágico para ella.

Libertad.

Aquello era tan necesario en su ser como respirar y el no sentir que algo le detenía era sublime. La adrenalina y la felicidad bombeaban por sus venas haciéndole que acelerada su paso.

Su lobo aulló a los aires sin detenerse como un festejo de su vuelta. Perdiéndose en el bosque sin importar la tormenta que comenzaba a cernirse sobre su cabeza.

**oooXoooXooo**

Los árboles se inclinaban dudosamente ante la fuerza de la tormenta que comenzaba a dejarse caer. Pequeñas gotas caían en diagonal y con dolorosa fuerza se estrellaban contra la piel de los que se hallaban al descubierto.

Keelin era una de ellas. Sentada en el asiento de copiloto de la camioneta, mantenía la ventanilla baja e intentaba enfocar cada uno de sus sentidos en el exterior.

Un rayo rompió la calma abruptamente e iluminó los cielos por un momento con tal intensidad que pareció que era día. La oscuridad volvió al siguiente segundo y el ruido de la tormenta pareció multiplicarse al caer gotas más grandes contra el suelo haciéndolo retumbar.

Keelin soltó un gruñido frustrado por lo bajo y deseo golpear el tablero del auto pero supuso que no era lo mejor. No cuando a su lado, apretando el acelerador y volante con todas sus fuerzas se encontraba su esposa.

A pesar de la velocidad; la rubia se mantenía estoica. Con mirada fría y centrada solo en el camino que poco le importaba que estuviera húmedo y solo presiono más el pedal a la vez que su mandíbula se apretaba más y más hasta casi crujir.

Keelin podía ver a través de toda la máscara de frialdad.

Ella podía ver el miedo y angustia que casi le paralizaba pero no se lo permitía. Freya luchaba contra todas las sensaciones y los malos pensamientos para ir hacia su objetivo. Luego tendría el tiempo de lamentarse, ahora debía moverse.

Y esa fuerza era una de las cosas que robaban el aliento de su esposa que puso su mano sobre su muslo y le apretó un poco. Solo lo suficiente para decirle en silencio ir estaba ahí. Que no estaba sola y que lo resolverían.

Freya apenas y desvió su mirada del camino, solo para darle una dulce mirada amorosa que resaltó como un faro ante la niebla del enojo y temor en su rostro.

Los ojos de la castaña volvieron a su lado de la carretera. Se hallaban a solo unos metros de la entrada a los terrenos de la escuela y por inercia reviso esa parte del bosque donde se suponía que su sobrina no debía llegar. Quería asegurarse de ello.

-Detente. ¡Freya detente! –.Exclamo saltando en su asiento.

La rubia piso a fondo el freno quemando los neumáticos que chirriaron dolorosamente fuerte. Keelin se aferró al tablero para evitar golpearse pero en cuanto el vehículo paro, ella tiro del cinturón de seguridad rompiéndolo y enseguida salto a la vacía calle. Miro a todos lados e inhalo profundamente a la vez que con desesperación se quitaba la chaqueta que lanzo sin pensar a los asientos traseros y dejo su móvil en su asiento.

-¡Keelin ¿Qué demonios…?! –. Grito Freya tratando de llamar su atención y en cierta forma lo logro. Sorprendiéndose cuando los ojos dorados de su esposa se fijaron en ella a la vez que depositaba en su mano una cadena.

-Es Hope... cruzo la barrera... puedo escucharle a la lejanía... –. Soltó distraída y aceleradamente sin dejar de ver a su alrededor con ansiedad tratando de no perder el rastro –Ve a la escuela y ayuda a evitar que la manada le siga... iré por ella... la traeré de regreso. Lo prometo –. Soltó en un gruñido final mirando a los ojos cristalinos de su esposa a la vez que sus colmillos eran más que visible.

Freya tiro del cuello de su blusa y la acerco para besarle –Ten cuidado Te amo.

-Te amo.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque y al apenas cruzar el límite de los arboles dejo que el cambio ocurriera. Su lobo gruñía desesperado por perseguir a su cachorra. Su familia. Temía por ella y solo con ello en mente, desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Los ojos de Freya siguieron al lobo hasta que la oscuridad le impidió seguir. El golpeteo de la lluvia había sido silenciado en su cabeza y sus manos temblaron mientras luchaban por reaccionar para colocar alrededor de su cuello el collar donde el anillo de su esposa colgaba brillantemente.

Lo miro por unos momentos permitiendo que su cabeza enloqueciera hasta que no pudo más. Solo un par de minutos bastaron para que su armadura volviera a formarse y cuando un cercano aullido rompió el silencio, ella se puso en movimiento.

Aceleró hasta pasar las rejas de la escuela sintiendo como la magia de las barreras que se supone le protegían, era casi inexistente y se tomó el tiempo de parar para colocarlas de nuevo. Agregando el pequeño detalle de una alarma por si su sobrina o su esposa volvían. Esperaba que ambas.

Volvió al auto y se acercó hasta las puertas principales dónde los Saltzman ya le esperaban. Por un momento paso por su cabeza gritar y reclamar por la falta de cuidado pero no podía. La culpa le decía que debió haber escuchado cuando su sobrina trato de irse con ella pero en su lugar le forzó a quedarse.

Inhaló profundamente y bajo del vehículo, ignorando el asiento húmedo que dejó o sus propios cabellos empapados que se pegaban a sus mejillas.

-Necesito a tus mejores brujas –. Alaric le miro confuso ante sus palabras –Esta aullando… convocando…

Eso basto para que el hombre saltara en sitio y corriera al interior seguido por la rubia aunque está fue hacia su oficina seguida por las mellizas que no le miraban. Al menos, no Josie. Y al entrar vio hierbas junto a un mapa, velas esperando solo una llama que les diera vida y un cuchillo afilado.

-Pensamos que querrías hacer un hechizo de localización –. Susurró Josie.

Freya volteó a verlas y les dio una pequeña sonrisa suave –Así es, gracias.

Se arrodilló enseguida frente a la mesa de centro del lugar y extendió el mapa. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, las velas cobraron vida mientras las jóvenes brujas sentían como la magia empezaba a crujir a su alrededor.

Para ellas fue simplemente aturdidor. Brutal a sus sentidos hasta el punto que les debilitó las piernas y tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo tomando sonoras respiraciones.

Freya lo noto y al terminar de lanzar hierbas en el mapa, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de cada melliza –Deberían ir. Vayan a ayudar con su padre mientras yo me ocupo de esto.

-¿S-segura? –. Pregunto Lizzie tratando de mantenerse erguida.

La rubia acaricio la mejilla de la joven y le sonrió cariñosamente –Si. Tanta magia podría herirlas de alguna manera, aún son jóvenes y debo decir que soy demasiado para ustedes.

Lizzie resopló risueñamente a la vez que puso sus ojos en blanco –Demasiado Mikaelson. Al menos ahora sabemos que es algo familiar y no algo que haga apropósito.

Freya le sonrió de costado con burlona petulancia y volvió su atención al mapa. Sintiendo como Lizzie se ponía de pie y salía del lugar mientras ella sacaba su navaja del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sin pensar se cortó profundamente la palma de su mano. Ni una mueca dolorosa cruzo por su rostro.

-¿Qué usarás para Hope? –. Pregunto Josie asomándose un poco en la mesa para ver si había perdido el objeto personal de la cobriza.

-Nada. Mi sangre es su sangre –. La bruja le miro de reojo –Deberías ir ya.

-No te dejare. Ayudaré.

La firmeza en la voz de la morocha le robó una sonrisa a la mayor que soltó un suspiro –Bien pero cierra tu magia. Concéntrate en no tomar nada… No trates de controlar el flujo, es como una marea y te arrastrará. Solo deja que te rodee ¿Entendido?

Josie asintió con firmeza y cerró los ojos concentrándose en hacer lo que le pedían. Sintiendo como su magia trataba de tomar algo de lo que había a su alrededor pero le reprimió.

Al abrir sus ojos vio sorprendida cómo la bruja comenzaba a murmurar a la vez que colocaba en el mapa el anillo de su esposa junto un gran charco de su sangre, lanzando más hierbas mientras su magia se intensificaba. Un hechizo simultáneo. Jamás había visto que nadie lo hiciera y solo eso le basto para entender que tan poderosa era la bruja.

Lo había sentido varias veces a su alrededor pero no estaba segura de su alcance. Era igual que Hope pero a la vez tan diferente. Poderoso pero diferentes.

Las flamas se elevaron y el viento se arremolino a su alrededor a la vez que la sangre se dividía para trazar dos líneas. Los puntos que avanzaban por el bosque iban separados por una gran distancia y eran veloces en recorrer el bosque casi alrededor del mismo pueblo como si buscarán algo.

-¿A dónde va? –. Susurró Josie.

-No sé… pero espero que siga jugando alrededor y no trate de irse a explorar –. Freya sonrió suavemente con un poco de alivio al ver la marca que iba a la delantera y que sin duda estaba bien según denotaban sus movimientos. Volteó hacia la morocha –Desde pequeña siempre ha sido algo inquieta y curiosa.

Josie sonrió cariñosamente sin dejar de ver la línea inquieta.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Hope no sabía a dónde le llevaba su lobo pero simplemente le dejo. Demasiado ocupada en disfrutar el sentir como para preocuparse.

El lobo aceleró por el bosque. Reconociendo el sitio a donde quería ir luego de algunas vueltas. Guiado por la magia y los aromas que rondaban el sitio casi al otro lado del pueblo y a las afueras de este.

La mansión Mikaelson.

Al verla; Hope frunció su ceño y elevó su ceja con curiosidad. No entendía que quería su lobo en el sitio pero no lo cuestionó, simplemente se dejó llevar.

Las barreras mágicas le dejaron pasar al reconocer su linaje. Todo había sido atado por sangre así que ni siquiera tuvo que tratar de hacer magia. Su lobo cargo contra las puertas principales abriéndolas por completo violentamente.

Su respiración agitada resonó en el sitio vacío. Los golpes de sus patas dejaron manchas en los suelos de mármol mientras no dejaban de avanzar.

Hope sentía que su lobo ya se había cansado _"¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué no volvimos a la escuela… a Josie?_".

Su lobo se quejó levemente y camino hasta el centro de la sala donde el escudo familiar tallado en piedra se encontraba decorando la pared sobre la chimenea.

Hope lo miro fijamente al igual que su lobo que comenzó a soltar algunos lamentos bajos haciéndole asentir con tristeza.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos dolorosamente "_Sé que debemos pero… tengo miedo_".

Su lobo respondió gruñendo con firmeza.

Sus hombros cayeron e hizo una mueca pequeña "_Esta bien. Lo prometo… te llevaré_".

El lobo soltó un largo y potente aullido a los aires.

El doloroso crujir de un hueso les obligó a cerrar sus ojos con firmeza y conforme otros siguieron al primero, su mandíbula se fue apretando para tratar de silenciar los gritos de dolor pero fue imposible. La agonía los destrozó con cada crujir, con cada músculo desgarrado y reconstruido. Era demasiado.

Una tortura que jamás habían sentido y que dudaban que fueran a sobrevivir, o al menos ese fue su último pensamiento coherente entre el torrente que se desató en su interior ante el dolor.

Los recuerdos se revolvieron. Sus ideales se mezclaron con sus deseos y sus temores. Todos sus pensamientos simplemente cayeron sin control en un abismo del que no había seguridad que volvieran, o no como habían sido inicialmente.

Conforme el pelaje desaparecía y los colmillos y garras se ocultaban, el lobo volvía a su sitio en lo profundo de la mente de Hope que clavó sus ojos cristalinos en el escudo antes de perderse en la oscuridad…

**oooXoooXooo**

Freya salto de su sitio al ver que la línea se detenía por más de unos minutos. Reconociendo el lugar vacío en el mapa al instante. Ni siquiera se preocupó en hablar con ninguno de los Saltzman que le acompañaban en la oficina. Simplemente salió corriendo del lugar hasta su auto y aceleró a fondo en cuanto el motor cobro vida.

Jamás estuvo más feliz de que Mystic Falls fuera un pueblo pequeño. Llegar al otro extremo desde la escuela solo le tomo algunos minutos siguiendo la recta carretera que atravesaba el poblado, un hermoso camino que le permitió llevar el auto hasta su límite.

Entretanto. Keelin alcanzo el sitio.

Su lobo se alteró casi al momento en que piso los terrenos de la mansión y no escucho ruido alguno. La preocupación le puso ansiosa y casi se lanzó a correr por toda la casa en busca de su sobrina hasta que se concentró solo en seguir su aroma que aunque iba por todo el sitio, nacía de un lugar en específico.

Con temor a lo que encontrará se introdujo lentamente en la sala. Respirando agitadamente siendo el único sonido hasta que un quejido escapó de ella.

Ahí. Frente a la chimenea apagada se encontraba el cuerpo desnudo e inerte de su sobrina sobre el frío suelo.

Se apresuró hacia ella en cuanto está no giro a verla pero al menos tenía el alivio de poder percibir el retumbar de sus latidos y su respiración pausada. Volvió a gemir al ver que no había respuesta a su cercanía y miro su rostro pálido por el que volvió a quejarse dolorosamente casi a la vez que comenzaba a empujarle la mejilla para despertarla. Intentando en vano levantarla.

Al ver que no había reacción lloro más y al recargar su cabeza contra su cuello y pecho para asegurarse de que su ritmo cardíaco fuera bueno casi salto al notar la frialdad que cubría al cuerpo usualmente cálido. Rápidamente le dio la vuelta y se echó a su lado lo más cerca posible para darle su calor.

Su mente enloquecida sabía que su esposa debía estar en camino así que decidió permanecer en su forma para resguardarla.

Pronto escucho los ruidos de autos que se acercaban con velocidad. Instintivamente se erizo y tenso mirando hacia el arco que daba hacia el pasillo principal. Gruñendo por lo bajo al percibir el frenado y posterior sonido de una portezuela abriéndose sin cerrarse de nuevo.

Freya entro a la mansión y enseguida el gruñido llegó a sus oídos guiándola hacia la sala. Un suspiro casi aliviado escapó de ella al ver a su esposa echada y su sobrina pero al no haber más movimiento que la loba levantándose para encararle con firmeza, su corazón cayó de golpe.

-Cariño, soy yo –. Soltó con rapidez y se acercó a la loba para que le olfateara, dándole la seguridad de que era ella realmente.

Keelin le reconoció y soltó un nuevo quejido para voltear con ansiedad hacia su sobrina. Freya tomo eso como una señal y corrió hasta Hope, dejándose caer a su lado para acariciarle el rostro.

-Hope. Cariño. Por favor despierta –. Suplico la rubia a la vez que la loba volvía a tensarse al escuchar como el otro auto frenaba.

Pasos acelerados llegaron a sus orejas y se colocó casi frente a la entrada del sitio. Lista para atacar.

-¡Hope…! –. Grito Josie. Ignorando al lobo pero su padre iba casi a su lado y al escuchar los gruñidos alcanzo a detenerla para que no entrara en la sala.

-Cariño, estás helada ¿Por qué estás tan fría? –. Exclamó Freya con pánico filtrándose en su voz al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba a quitarse la chaqueta para tratar de cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de su sobrina.

-Déjame ir… –. Lucho la morocha contra el agarre de su padre y luego de su hermana que solo miraban al lobo que gruñía por lo bajo y mostraba sus colmillos.

-No. Keelin no tiene tanto control como Hope –. Trato de explicar Alaric aceleradamente. Tiro de su hija con más fuerza hasta casi lanzarla a su espalda –Basta. No reconoce que somos amigos y ahí atrás está su cachorro inconsciente. No nos dejara pasar.

Josie miro con impotencia como Freya realizaba hechizos tratando de despertar y calentar a su sobrina pero no eran suficientes. Quería acercarse. Lo necesitaba pero Keelin no se hizo a un lado en ningún momento, gruñendo en cuanto trataban de dar un paso más de su sitio fuera.

Necesitaba tanto ver los ojos cristalinos de Hope dirigiéndose a ella. Necesitaba verlos casi tanto como respirar pero estos no llegaron.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hola.**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por la comprension hacia el problemita que tuve. Por suerte, todo se soluciono fácil y rápido así que...**

**Vamos allá!**

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no despierta?!

El casi grito desesperado de Josie rompió el tenso silencio de la sala donde todos se hallaban.

Hope había sido llevada a su habitación hace un rato. Y Keelin y Freya se turnaban para ir a verla cada tanto mientras los Saltzman solo esperaban sentados en el sitio. Josie había tratado de subir pero no se lo habían permitido, ninguno de los adultos estaba seguro de cómo sería el despertar de la cobriza.

Solo saliendo de un sueño o de una pesadilla. Y su nivel de agresión dependía de ello.

-Tranquila hermanita –. Dijo distraídamente Lizzie mientras se paseaba por la pequeña cantina de la habitación. Tomo una botella y sonrió elevando sus cejas con emoción –Wow… ¿Cómo es que tienen todo lo bueno escondido en una mansión abandonada?

Alaric que recorría el lugar con cierta ansiedad se acercó a quitarle la botella y regresarla a su sitio –Deja eso ahí… por siempre –. Dijo con su tono de padre que solo produjo un puchero de su hija, seguido de un resoplido al que respondió mirándole con firmeza –Es algo Mikaelson. Dónde sea que vayan el bourbon les seguirá o ellos, para el caso.

Freya rio sin demasiado ánimo pero lo hizo mientras su esposa que acaba de bajar se paseaba por el pasillo tratando de controlar el resplandor de sus ojos y la ansiedad que se revolvía en su pecho.

La bruja soltó un suspiro y dio un pequeño trago a su copa –Tu padre tiene la razón. No sé cómo nadie ha intentado asesinarnos atrayéndonos con una buena botella.

Lizzie rio por lo bajo al escucharla e imaginar a los Mikaelson mirando con adoración una botella para terminar estacados por la espalda mientras están entretenidos formándose para tener una copa.

Alaric soltó un resoplido casi risueño –Es un buen plan ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? –. Freya rio por lo bajo –Pueden explicarme ¿Por qué desde que paso los catorce, Hope me manda un mensaje cada que abro una botella? ¿Puedo tener una copa? Me pregunta siempre, ni siquiera sé cómo es que se entera. Culpo a sus genes por ello.

Las Mikaelson volvieron a reír.

Keelin dijo distraídamente sin detener sus pasos aunque ya habiendo controlado sus gruñidos –Debe ser por el aroma. Nikkie lo huele en el ambiente y se relaja aunque esté en otra habitación, y Freya se pasó por mi embarazo con antojos de bourbon a cada hora. Así que si. Culpa de los genes.

-¿Cómo te llevo al hospital cuando llegó el momento? –. Pregunto Josie por lo bajo y su hermana asintió apoyándole.

-¿Qué tan ebria estaba al cargar a baby Mikaelson? –. Agrego Lizzie sonriendo recibiendo una silenciosa respuesta de la bruja mayor que ladeó visiblemente su mano de un lado a otro.

-En nuestra boda obtuvo su permiso de beber y mi hermano le enseño cómo degustar y encontrar un buen bourbon. Yo culpo a eso –. Agrego Freya con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Los ojos de Lizzie de pronto brillaron con entusiasmo mientras los adultos reían. Volvió a la cantina y tomo la botella que su padre enseguida trato de quitarle de nuevo pero ella alcanzo a alejarla de su mano.

-No. Espera. Es un experimento… –. Quitó la tapa y elevó la botella apuntando hacia las escaleras –Ven felpudo alcohólico. Ven.

Canturreo alegremente mientras todos le miraban con cierta incredulidad aunque en el fondo tuvieron un poco de esperanzas.

Josie negó sonriendo pero pronto volvió a su ceño preocupado –Dejando eso de lado… ¿Por qué no despierta?

-Simple química –. Respondió Keelin dejando salir un suspiro a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a su esposa –Su cuerpo debe estar reajustándose a volver. Pueden pasar días hasta que no despierte.

Freya soltó un suspiro a la vez que se aferraba a la mano de su esposa –Tengo que llamar a mis hermanos… es tiempo.

-Creí que Hope no quería –. Dijo Alaric.

Comenzando a tensarse un poco ante la perspectiva de volver a traer al pueblo a los Mikaelson y la furia que sin duda albergarían por la situación y contra ellos por no avisarles. Los pensamientos de las Mikaelson también se concentraron en lo último y solo pudieron imaginar el caos de gritos que les aguardaban.

-Lo es. No los quería alarmar o que acosaran a Josie pero no creo poder seguir ocultando esto.

Confeso Freya con una pequeña sonrisa que dirigió hacia la morocha que dejó de observar las escaleras para mirarle sorprendida y con un sonrojo tímido mientras su corazón se agitaba.

Sus ojos volvieron hacia las escaleras con renovada necesidad.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Los párpados de Hope comenzaron a moverse lentamente hasta que lograron abrirse para hallarse en una habitación que hace mucho no visitaba.

Al principio no pudo reconocerle pero sus instintos le dijeron que estaba bien. Que era un lugar seguro así que dejó de tratar de enfocarse para concentrarse solo en el caos de su mente.

Sus pensamientos no dejaban de ser un desastre. Casi como si un huracán estuviera volcando sus recuerdos sin sentido. Por un momento se vio como una niña y al siguiente instante era mayor, o estaba en su forma lobuna.

Nada tenía sentido excepto la necesidad de moverse y la poca lógica que aún tenía le rogaba que se calmara. Prometiéndole que todo estaría mejor una vez que lo hiciera.

No sabía cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera era consiente si su respiración era acelerada o no, pero un pequeño recuerdo le dio una pista.

Agua.

El agua le calmaba, desde niña le amaba. Podía pasar horas jugando en su tina de pequeña y de hecho ese fue el recuerdo que se lo dio a notar.

Uno de sus primeros recuerdos siendo básicamente una bebé. Ella jugando y riendo en su tina mientras su padre le custodiaba atentamente pero siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Un pequeño chorro tirado sobre su cabeza haciéndole reír como bienvenida a su madre que se sentó al otro lado, disfrutando del momento.

Era uno de sus primeros recuerdos en que eran una simple familia.

Entonces se movió.

Sus ojos y labios se cerraron dolorosamente al segundo en que solo pensó en moverse pero no se detuvo. Salir de las suaves sábanas de seda negra le robó un bufido y ponerse de pie fue casi una agonía que provocó una mueca pero no se detuvo. Caminar le destrozó, solo algunos pasos y sus pies que se arrastraban se tropezaron, algunos más y sus piernas no pudieron soportar su peso pero no se detuvo.

Eventualmente llegó al baño privado que sabía que estaba ahí. Solo vestía una larga playera que le arrancó un quejido al quitársela a un ritmo demasiado lento y tortuoso.

Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo dejando que el agua corriera sin control. El agua cálida le robó un suspiro casi de inmediato y solo se quedó ahí de pie bajo el chorro de la regadera de cascada que le golpeó con relajante firmeza.

Su cabeza cayó y sus ojos se centraron en la coladera dónde un remolino de agua sucia le atrajo mientras el ritmo de sus pensamientos iba ralentizándose. Conforme la suciedad iba pasando también lo hicieron sus memorias más recientes.

Sus días como lobo.

Sus sensaciones. Su seguridad. Su relajación sobre lo que pasaba en el mundo o con ella misma. Su adoración tonta por Josie que se dibujó en su cabeza con claridad provocándole un casi doloroso aleteo en su pecho.

Pero entonces todo dejo de ser bueno.

El agua se fue volviendo helada mientras segundo a segundo revivía los momentos. La desesperación y el enojo, su sanguinario deseo de matanza y la culpa de decidir seguirlos.

Eso era lo peor. La culpa.

Podría decir que fue su lobo y sus instintos protectores sobre Josie pero la verdad era, que había sido ella.

Ella fue la que dejó en libertad al lobo.

Ella fue la que se enfureció al escuchar lo que querían hacerle a la morocha.

Ella fue la que enloqueció al ver el rostro de Josie lleno de miedo y al final; ella fue la que disfruto desmembrándolos y se regodeo con sus gritos agónicos.

Ella fue la que los asesino.

Dejó escapar un sollozo furioso consigo misma para luego doblarse hasta el suelo ante el peso de la culpa. Apretó los puños y sin fuerza se golpeó en los muslos mientras la matanza volvía a pasar una y otra vez ante sus ojos.

Keelin entro lentamente por la puerta. Sus oídos le habían indicado que había movimiento aunque se encontrará alejada en la cocina y su lobo enloqueció casi a la vez haciéndole correr por la casa sin siquiera pensar en llamar a su esposa aunque no fue necesario. Freya escucho sus pasos acelerados y por inercia los siguió casi dejando caer la comida que preparaba en completo silencio.

Pero la loba fue más rápida.

La castaña entro y su corazón se rompió al ver a Hope llorando desconsoladamente sentada en el suelo de la regadera. Aferrándose a sí misma casi como si tratara de desaparecer sin dejar de apretar sus puños con enojo.

-¿Hope? –. Susurró tratando de llamar su atención. Tratando de ver si era consiente de quien era y si era seguro pero la respuesta no llego.

Hope ni siquiera le miro. Solo se encogió más en su sitio y ocultó su rostro contra sus rodillas.

Para entonces; Freya estaba cruzando el marco de la puerta y su corazón se destrozó al ver a su sobrina de aquella forma pero se controló para no ir a su lado. Debían ser muy evidentes en sus intenciones y no sorprenderle, o podría volverse una mala situación y lo que menos querían ambas es que aquello pasará.

No por su seguridad sino por la de Hope.

Keelin se acercó con pasos audibles y cerro el grifo –Pequeña loba, todo está bien.

Hope negó con violencia y en lugar de hablar un nuevo sollozo furioso escapó de sus labios pero eso basto para que sus tías supieran que era ella.

La castaña se metió en la ducha y sin importarle el agua, se sentó a su espalda y le rodeo con sus brazos y piernas dobladas. Apretándole con leve firmeza a la que la cobriza no trato de rechazar.

Freya tomo una toalla grande y mullida en su camino a la ducha que por suerte era lo suficientemente grande. Cómo su esposa, entro en ella y cubrió la desnudes de su sobrina con ayuda de Keelin que luego de acomodar la tela sobre su espalda volvió a abrazarle junto con la rubia.

Formando un amoroso escudo protector dónde se quedaron hasta que Hope fue dejando de llorar y solo soltaba quejidos y sollozos dolorosos.

-Cariño ¿Qué es? ¿Qué te duele? –. Susurró Freya esperando no presionar y obtener una respuesta –Todo estará bien… podemos arreglarlo pero necesitamos que nos digas.

-N-no… no pueden… no pueden arreglarlo –. Dijo Hope con dificultad. Su lengua se arrastraba y sus labios apenas se elevaba pero se forzó a hablar –No… no pueden borrar… no pueden… soy una asesina.

Y al soltar esa última palabra un nuevo sollozo furioso y decepcionado escapó de sus labios casi en un gruñido que no atemorizó a nadie. En su lugar, partió el corazón de sus tías.

Keelin le apretó un poco más –No, pequeña. Protegemos a los nuestros…

-Escúchame bien, Hope. Esos gusanos merecían lo que les pasó y se que eso no te quita la culpa pero debería ayudar que no eran inocentes –. Freya acuno el rostro de la cobriza y busco sus ojos. Casi sonriendo al ver de nuevo sus ojos cristalinos aunque la felicidad fuera mancillada por la dolorosa tormenta que mostraban –Asesinar por gusto, es malo. Matar. En defensa de los que amas aunque no es bueno, es aceptable. Es nuestro juramento ¿Recuerdas?

-Siempre y para siempre… Nos amamos. Nos protegemos. Siempre la familia ante todo y sin importar el costo –. Agrego Keelin con un tono firme lleno de convicción que su esposa apoyo con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Hope miro hacia abajo por unos momentos. Pensando en las palabras que su familia le había inculcado desde que era una niña y aunque la culpa no desapareció, disminuyó entendiendo de dónde había venido su deseo de sangre.

-J-josie… familia –. Dijo aún con dificultad pero con firme convicción que transmitió a su tía por medio de sus ojos.

Freya sonrió –Así es. Josie es tuya así que es familia y por siempre lo será. Quizás adoptemos hasta a Lizzie si conquista a los otros, Keelin y yo ya le damos nuestros votos sin pensar.

La cobriza rio por lo bajo –Tía Rebekah… la amara…

-No tengo dudas que Kol también –. Agrego la castaña sonriendo –Aunque si los imagino siendo un pocos más difíciles con Josie, solo por molestar.

Un gruñido profundo escapó de Hope.

**oooXoooXooo**

La siguiente vez que su mente fue consiente, sus pensamientos no eran tan estridentes pero si demasiado pesados.

Fue consciente de su entorno y esta vez, pudo reconocer algo más que sus memorias.

No trato de abrir sus ojos y solo se concentró en sus otros sentidos. En la sensación de las sabanas de seda acariciando su piel descubierta y el sonido ligero de aves que le señalaron que un nuevo día estaba comenzando. Por un momento se preguntó cuántos días había pasado en esa cama, pero entonces respiro profundamente y el mundo se detuvo.

Su corazón enloqueció en un segundo.

A pesar del suave aroma de la tierra siendo tocada por el sol. De los arces y flores a su alrededor. Del firme aroma en el sitio a hierbas, bourbon, sangre y pintura que le indicaba a quien pertenecía aquella habitación.

A pesar de todo ello. Lo que hizo enloquecer su corazón y que su estómago diera un vuelco a la vez que sentía como sus ojos centelleaban mientras inhalaba profunda y lentamente, fue el aroma de Josie.

Entonces fue que tuvo interés en abrir sus ojos. Necesitaba verla. Quería verla.

Sus parpados se elevaron con suave normalidad. Parpadeo un par de ocasiones hasta acostumbrarse a la luz oscura que apenas se colaba entre las cortinas pero que era suficiente para iluminar la habitación.

Ignoro su entorno por completo y solo se centró en mirar hacia su lado de dónde provenía un pausado latir relajado.

Josie estaba ahí.

Sentada en una silla aunque recostada hacia la cama donde su torso descansaba, con su cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos doblados. Su cabello ondulado se desparramaba por un costado y algunos mechones acariciaban su pómulo descubierto.

Hope sonrió al verla.

Para ella, la morocha se era hermosa.

Tan hermosa como para robarle el aliento y detener su respiración unos segundos mientras su mente cansada se forzaba a registrar todo el momento. Con el miedo golpeando en la parte de atrás de su cabeza susurrándole que quizás esté fuera uno de los últimos que compartiría con ella.

Un rayo de luz se colaba en el lugar indicado para dibujar sombras e iluminar los rasgos bellamente de la morocha. Los ojos cristalinos se fijaron en esos detalles, siguiéndolos con la suficiente lentitud como para que su mente lo fuera dibujando en su interior con el olor de la pintura aumentando en su subconsciente. Josie era hermosamente etérea a sus ojos. Cada detalle era perfecto e irresistible, según notaba la loba al sentir como el deseo de deslizarse por aquella tersa piel abrumaba su sentido pero no se movió y continúo fascinada. Pero lo irresistible no solo era el exterior; el tenaz corazón dulce de la morocha era lo más atrayente.

Dulce. Amable. Cálida. Comprensiva y compasiva. Eran algunas de las palabras que mejor la definían pero también existían otras que agregaban toques mágicos que la volvían de algo bueno a extraordinario. Protectora. Resistente. Inquebrantable. Leal. Todos aquellos detalles que a veces el mundo daba por sentado era lo que había robado los suspiros de la loba desde que era una niña.

Era una verdadera desgracia que el mundo ignorada su esplendor. Hope jamás había comprendido como es que esto ocurría, si al solo poner sus ojos en la bruja sentía como el mundo se volvía ligero y todo podría ser mejor. Esa sensación de paz y calidez, le parecía simplemente imposible de ignorar.

Y como todo ser humano. Hope no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar a la que le parecía tan irreal que siempre temía que desapareciera.

Su mano se deslizo sigilosamente por las sabanas hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para elevarse y con temerosa torpeza las yemas de sus dedos apenas y rozaron la piel del pómulo de la durmiente, haciendo a un lado los cabellos que le impedían admirar el rostro libremente. Sintiendo como la electricidad le recorrió en el instante en que rozo su piel. Inhalo bruscamente pero sin molestia y como si el viento de pronto se colara en la habitación, el aroma de la bruja penetro en sus pulmones como una ola que arrastro su mente haciéndole sonreír con suavidad.

Perdiéndose en el buen momento dejo que su pulgar fuera y viniera por el costado del rostro de la bruja que suspiro con gusto ante su calidez.

Josie comenzó a ser consciente de la sensación. Dormida llevo su mano lentamente hacia su rostro y la deslizo siguiendo el antebrazo de la loba hasta su mano, deteniéndola sobre su mejilla. Aferrándose a ella con firmeza instintiva.

De pronto, su cabeza se levantó de golpe abriendo sus ojos por completo que enseguida fueron hacia el rostro de la cobriza que le sonrió con normalidad.

-¿Hope...? –. Apenas y susurro a la vez que se aferraba más a la mano de esta. Temiendo que solo fuera un sueño.

La loba le miro con suavidad –Buenos días...

Su voz sumamente profunda y carrasposa hizo estremecer a la bruja que le miraba con incredulidad pero con forme sus ojos fueron deslizándose por las facciones. Revisando que estuviera bien, desesperada porque fuera real a la vez que lagrimas se iban acumulando en sus parpados.

La calidez de la mano a la que se aferraba le fue dando certeza mientras Hope comenzaba a fruncir su ceño con preocupación.

-¿Jo? ¿Qué está mal...? –. Cuestiono carraspeando un poco.

Josie no respondió.

Se lanzó sobre ella, aferrándola entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas. Depositando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la loba que la rodeo entre sus brazos con suavidad.

El firme latir bajo su oído le dio alivio pero a la vez le provoco que rompiera en llanto. Un llanto doloroso lleno de todo lo que se arremolinaba en su pecho que ni ella estaba segura de cuál era la razón de sus lágrimas pero no podía detenerlas. En su lugar, se aferró más a la loba y este le apretó recargando su mejilla sobre su corilla.

Con el paso del tiempo, los sollozos se silenciaron y las lágrimas fueron disminuyendo pero la fuerza en su agarre no lo hizo. Entonces fue que Josie noto donde se encontraba. No solo entre los brazos de Hope sino básicamente recostada sobre ella con su rostro oculto contra su cuello. Trato de escapar pero el agarre sobre ella no lo permitió.

-Está bien, Jo –. Susurro Hope.

-¿No te duele algo? –. Josie se elevó sobre sus codos, mirándole con ceño preocupado y un pequeño puchero lindo que hizo sonreír enseguida a la loba que tiro de ella para que volviera a su sitio.

-No realmente… estoy un poco lenta en todos los sentidos pero está bien. Solo necesito algunos días –. Su mano comenzó a ir y venir por la espalda de la bruja mientras en su interior su lobo ronroneaba. Forzándole a morder su labio para evitar que el sonido escapara pero no por ello se detuvo –¿Cuántos días perdí?

-Dos…

Hope asintió apenas perceptiblemente –Siento haberte preocupado…

-No –. La morocha se acurro más contra ella, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello –Yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho... no te cuide bien…

Hope frunció su ceño al sentir nuevas lagrimas deslizándose por su piel, trato de bajar su mirada pero no pudo así que se apoyó cuanto pudo en la morocha y su mano dejo su cintura para colocarse en su mejilla y bajo su oreja –Jo. Fuiste excelente, love… aun cuando no tenías que hacerlo, estabas ahí… gracias por no dejarme perder en el instinto incluso cuando yo no tenía fuerzas para pelear –. Recargo sus labios con suave firmeza a la vez que Josie se estremecía bajo el toque –Siempre me inspiras fuerza… a seguir y luchar así que no, my love. No tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte… No. Espera, si hay algo que debemos discutir.

El tono firme de la cobriza hizo que la bruja se moviera un poco para poder mirarle. Hope sonrió con ternura al ver sus ojos y con su pulgar acaricio llevándose consigo la humedad de las lágrimas. La morocha saco su mano de debajo del hombro de la loba y acariciando su antebrazo la llevo hasta su muñeca donde le sujeto con suavidad pero aferrándose con firmeza.

-Estamos muy molestos por la restricción de tocino ¿Sabes?

Josie no pudo evitar que una sonrisa irrumpiera en su rostro –Lo note. Destrozaron la cama de Lizzie en venganza pero no lo cambiare. Tienes que cuidarte del colesterol.

La loba frunció su ceño –Pero si no tengo 50…

-¿Y eso que? Debes cuidarte –. Refuto la bruja –Además. No es como si no me hubiera enterado de que robabas el de papá.

Hope desvió la mirada –Yo no se lo robe, el me lo ofreció…

-Aja…

-No nos desviemos –. Le miro con firmeza –Mi corazón es enorme. Fuerza tribrida ¿Recuerdas? Así que exigimos tocino.

-Dije que no –. Respondió al instante Josie mirándole con la misma firmeza.

La sonrisa suavemente se fue abriendo paso por su rostro al ver como los ojos de la cobriza se suavizaban, si aún fuera un lobo podía verla con claridad con sus orejas bajas.

-Deberíamos negociarlo –. Soltó la loba recuperando el ánimo en un segundo –¿Qué tal 5 más por comida?

Josie frunció su ceño –Comes cuatro veces al día sin falta ¡Eso serian 60 tiras! No. Definitivamente no.

-Anda –. Se quejó infantilmente comenzando a picarle en las costillas.

La bruja comenzó a saltar sin poder evitarlo pero a la vez se negó a aceptar dando como resultado que los agiles dedos de la cobriza se escurrieran provocándole carcajadas y un silencioso estremecimiento que prefirió ignorar. Trato de escapar. Varias veces pero Hope siempre le sujetaba y aunque intentaba regresar el ataque, no era muy efectivo.

Las risas llenaron la habitación y las sabanas se enredaron entre ellas. Josie comenzó a cansarse y como ultima escapatoria, trato de deslizarse por el cuerpo de la cobriza hacia los pies de la cama. Solo debía llegar y caería al suelo donde podría tomar un necesario respiro pero antes de que siquiera bajara más de unos centímetros del cuello de Hope, con simpleza está coloco sus manos bajo sus axilas y le dio un tirón firme haciéndola subir.

Sus miradas se encontraron en un instante y las risas se perdieron entre respiraciones agitadas y sonoras que sus oídos taponeados no registraron. Las manos de Josie se hallaban sobre los hombros de la cobriza que debía elevar su mentón para que pudieran verse a los ojos mientras que la bruja debía hacer lo contrario. Sus alientos se combinaron y sus pulsos eran estridentes para cada una mientras a la vez sus ojos caían hacia sus labios y volvían con suma lentitud.

Por varios segundos solo se miraron. Cuestionándose en silencio. Cuestionando a la otra mientras sentían cada latir de sus corazones como un intenso tamborileo que hacía a sus estómagos saltar.

Un suspiro se atoro un poco en la garganta de Hope pero para Josie fue perfectamente claro, su cuerpo se estremeció como respuesta a toda la calidez que le rodeaba. Sus brazos temblaban perdiendo fuerza, dejándole caer milímetro a milímetro sin que ninguna lo notara. Entretanto. Las manos de Hope descansaron en su cintura a la vez que su torso no podía evitar elevarse con anhelo, sus brazos rodearon a la bruja que suspiro dejándose llevar hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Un golpe de electricidad les hizo estremecer y aferrarse a la otra en un segundo. Como un beso fantasma, sus labios fueron deslizándose en apenas un roce que basto para que sus mentes quedaran en blanco provocando que sus ojos se cerraran para concentrarse solo en el contacto.

-¿P-por qué hueles a bourbon? –. Susurro Hope casi sin voz.

Josie sonrió ladeando un poco su cabeza –Lizzie robo un trago de tu bar.

-Ja… supongo que debo recuperarlo…

-Supongo que si…

Josie acorto los milímetros que les separaban. Sus labios chocaron propiamente y un gemido bajo escapo de ellas que se aferraron a la otra pero solo tendrían unos cuantos segundos antes de que la puerta de la habitación fuera abierta.

-¡Wuakala! ¡No…! ¡Mis ojos…! –. Exclamo escandalosamente Lizzie haciéndolas saltar.

En especial a Josie que llego hasta el suelo, al final si logro su meta.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Al pasar por el enrejado exterior de la mansión Mikaelson, la sonrisa ansiosa de Josie se fue agrandando. Como una niña inquieta se había pasado el día y sus clases distraída sin dejar de sonreír y desear volver a la loba.

Pero cuando las puertas principales de la casa se fueron volviendo visibles, su sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante. Confusa volteó hacia su padre que tenía el ceño fruncido al compartir su sentir al ver cómo la camioneta de las Mikaelson se encontraba justo frente a las puertas con la cajuela abierta donde un par de maletas eran visibles.

Sus ojos enseguida fueron hacia las escaleras del porche dónde la figura sentada de Hope era clara. Vio como sus ojos brillaron antes de que está dejara de mirarle cuando se detuvieron a unos metros y con firmeza su cabeza se sacudió a la vez que hacia una mueca.

Josie salto fuera del auto antes de que el motor se apagará y corrió hasta la loba que no se movió aunque si se tensó ante su agarre cuando se acuclillo frente a ella sujetando sus manos.

-¿Te vas? –. Pregunto la morocha con dolorosa incredulidad.

Hope abrió sus ojos de nuevo. El azul había vuelto y con él una silenciosa tristeza. Asintió secamente, notando como Alaric y Lizzie se acercaban a sus tías junto a su camioneta. Se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a la bruja que se había quedado congelada en su sitio, con un profundo dolor recorriéndole el pecho pero aun así reaccionó a dejarse llevar.

Solo caminaron algunos metros hacia el costado de la casa. Sin que sus manos dejaran de estar sujetas y en todo caso, sus dedos se habían entrecruzado para aferrarse mejor.

Josie no pudo más y con firmeza soltó –¿Por qué? –. La cobriza giro a encararla y negó en silencio –No tienes que irte. Has vuelto y solo tienes que descansar, Freya no tiene que llevarte.

-No lo decidió ella. Lo decidí yo –. Dijo Hope con suavidad sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba al ver el dolor cruzar por el rostro de la morocha –Destruí una habitación, Jo –. Está le miro con momentánea sorpresa pero pronto comenzó a negar por lo que ella siguió hablando –No sé qué paso… antes de que me diera cuenta o entendiera lo que ocurrió yo… yo destruí todo… ni siquiera sé que es lo que estaba pensando…

Josie seguía sorprendida. La loba siempre había sido el ejemplo de control y que esto ocurriera sabía que era malo pero lo peor fue escuchar su voz llena de decepción y tristeza pero aun así, no quería dejarla ir.

-Está bien. Todo estará bien, Hope. La escuela se creó justo para…

-Jo… sabes que la escuela y nadie en ella puede contenerme –. La cobriza dejó caer su mirar y frunció su ceño con doloroso enojo –No puedo… no puedo arriesgarme a perder el control y lastimar a alguien.

-No lo harás –. Susurró la morocha.

-Yo no estoy tan segura –. No se atrevió a mirarle –Ya viste lo que pasó la última vez. No quiero que vuelva a pasar… no quiero herirte…

Josie acuno su rostro, elevándolo para que le mirada mientras su cabeza no dejaba de negar en silencio –No. No lo harás. Sé que no lo harás.

Hope le sonrió con tristeza y llevo su mano hasta su mejilla. Sintiendo como su corazón enloquecía cuando la bruja se recargo en el toque a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban por un momento –Esta mañana estaba segura, ahora no y no pienso arriesgarme.

Lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por el rostro de Josie que volvió a negar –No. No te vayas.

La cobriza dio un paso más hacia ella y colocó su mano libre en su cintura, acercándola suavemente hasta que sus torsos se encontraron y susurró –El solo pensar que pueda herirte, me vuelve loca, love. No sé qué sería de mí si tan solo te causará un quejido. No podría vivir con ello.

Josie rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y la atrajo a un abrazo –No me dejes.

-No puedo ¿Recuerdas? –. Susurró ella casi contra su cuello. Tomando tanto como pudiera del aroma de la bruja –Te pertenezco, Josette Saltzman y no hay manera de que te abandone. Siempre y para siempre, my love… iré y cumpliré mi promesa, y volveré a tu lado.

Josie se deslizó hasta que sus frentes se recargaron una en la otra –Aun no quiero.

Hope soltó un resoplido risueño sin ánimo –Lo sé pero es lo más seguro para todos, en especial para ti. Además. Necesitas tiempo.

-Tiempo ¿Para qué? –. Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, alejando su frente para verle mejor.

-Para que pienses en todo lo que pasó… Josie, en todo momento estuviste al pendiente de lo que pasaba conmigo y no creo que te hayas tomado el tiempo en pensar en lo que tú quieres y lo que esto significa para ti.

Josie estuvo a punto de discutir pero la voz de Keelin llamando a la cobriza la silencio. Hope volteó hacia su tía y asintió secamente, luego volvió a encarar a la morocha y le aferró en un abrazo.

La bruja solo pudo reaccionar a aferrarle con todas sus fuerzas entre sus brazos sin poder poner sus pensamientos en orden para decir lo que sentía, solo pudo susurrar –Promete que no me dejaras en el silencio.

-No lo haré. Podemos hablar cuando quieras –. Susurró Hope con suavidad.

Permanecieron en el abrazo un rato más. Sin importar el tiempo o las miradas de los demás. Tomando todo lo que pudieran aunque no fuera a ser suficiente.

Hope lo sabía y por ello, casi escuchando cómo su lobo soltaba un gruñido furioso, se forzó a salir de los brazos de Josie que le miro en silencio con tristeza. Trato de darle una sonrisa reconfortante pero no funcionó, solo algo igual de triste que lo que veía en los ojos caobas que tanto le gustaban. Se forzó a darse la vuelta y caminar hacia los demás sin detenerse, incapaz de mirar atrás sabiendo que tal vez no volvería a tener las fuerzas de dejarla.

Alaric la atrapó entre sus brazos. Haciendo que su rostro se ocultara en su pecho –Llama. No importa qué o a qué hora. Llama y siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Hope le dio una sonrisa llorosa y se alejó para seguir hacia sus tías. Sorprendiéndose cuando Lizzie le atrapó en el camino y le dio un pequeño abrazo. Corto pero firme.

-Tráeme buenos regalos, nada de baratijas –. Exigió la rubia.

Hope asintió secamente y está enseguida se alejó para correr hacia su hermana. No pudo seguirla con la mirada. No se atrevió.

En su lugar fue hacia la camioneta y en silencio se subió en el asiento trasero.

El firme cerrar de la portezuela rompió algo en Josie. Un sollozo se estranguló en su garganta a la vez que se abrazaba a si misma aunque no era lo suficientemente cálido. No eran sus brazos. Lágrimas cayeron sin control mientras su hermana llegaba a sostenerla con fuerza. Sus piernas apenas y podían tenerle en pie pero sabía que si lo intentará, aún tendrían la fuerza para correr tras ella pero no pudo. No se atrevió.

En su lugar, con mirada acuosa tuvo que ver cómo la camioneta cobraba vida y giraba para tomar el camino hacia el enrejado. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Solo habían avanzado unos metros cuando Hope no pudo más y volteó hacia atrás. Su corazón se rompió al ver el llanto de la morocha, y sin pensar abrió la puerta y salto fuera del vehículo.

Josie la vio y enseguida salió corriendo hacia ella. Encontrándose a medio camino en un choque que normalmente las llevaría al suelo pero la loba lo resistió.

Sus labios se unieron al instante en un firme pero suave beso que duró demasiado poco. El aire se perdió pero se negaron a alejarse hasta que fue inevitable y sus frentes se recargaron mientras sus respiraciones iban volviendo a la normalidad.

Hope llevo sus manos hacia el cuello de la morocha –Jo. Escúchame –. Ella no quería pero tampoco pudo negarse y le miro casi con temor –Jo… que el universo diga que eres mi alma gemela es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Nunca lo dudes ni tampoco pienses que me debes algo por ello. Y aunque el universo no lo hubiera dicho, love, para mí siempre has sido la única opción.

El corazón de Josie dio un vuelto y a lo único que pudo reaccionar fue a volver a conectar sus labios con la cobriza que le beso con suave adoración. Tratando de decir todo sin palabras.

Cuando el aire termino. Ella retrocedió un paso y otro sin dejar ir la mano de la morocha que se aferraba a sus dedos.

Cuando estaban a punto de soltarse; Hope llevo su mano hasta sus labios y mirándole a los ojos dijo con firmeza –Volveré a ti. Tienes mi palabra.

Depósito un firme beso sobre los nudillos de Josie que le miro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas pero luego volvió a seguirla hasta que subió al auto y desapareció por el camino. Está vez, siendo un poco menos doloroso y con esperanza creciendo en su pecho.

**xxxxxxxx**

**xxx**

* * *

**_jejejejeje. No me odien_**


	27. Chapter 26

Las luces traseras se perdieron en la oscuridad. El ronroneo del motor se difumino entre la fría ventisca del invierno dejando solo un silencio ensordecedor a la vez que el aroma a bosque, tierra y una pizca de chocolate se disolvía hasta no haber nada más que frio.

Fue entonces cuando el golpear de rodillas contra el suelo y un sollozo lastimero rompió abruptamente el silencio. Alaric y Lizzie saltaron casi a la vez por la sorpresa pero no lo pensaron antes de correr hacia Josie que se aferraba a sí misma casi con desesperación. Tratando inútilmente de recuperar la calidez que había confortado su interior.

Se había ido con ella. El frio helado atravesaba su sistema como una espada afilada que poco a poco iba rasgando su corazón y mientras lo comprendía; su mente al fin volvió a formar pensamientos coherentes...

_"Solo tuve un crush de ti cuando era una niña..."_

_"No importa. Solo era una niña..."_

_"No. Ya no veo a Hope de esa forma"_

_"No. Jamás pensaría en tener algo con ella..."_

_"No. No estoy obsesionada con ella"_

_"No. No la admiro"_

_"No. No me agrada"_

_"No me gusta"_

_"No pienso en ella"_

_"No la extraño"_

_"No la quiero..."_

Todas las mentiras que su boca había soltado. Todo lo que dijo por temor. Todo lo que intento por escapar del revoloteo de su corazón que siempre volvía a agitarse por ella.

Por estar a su lado y no atreverse.

_"No me dejes"_

_"No quiero estar sin verte sonreir"_

_"No quiero que dejes de hacerme sonrojar"_

_"No alejes tu mirada de mi"_

_"No hagas que tenga que estar sin escuchar tu voz"_

_"No me dejes sola"_

_"Te quiero"_

Todas sus verdades se arremolinaron en su pecho. Presionando a su garganta para que las liberada pero no había quien las escuchara.

Hope se había ido.

Dejándole con el dolor de que sus sentimientos quizás jamás fueran oídos.

Dejándole en el helado silencio.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Sus ojos se abren con pesadez. Cerrándose de golpe casi al instante para tratar de escapar de la luz del día aunque sus párpados no pueden hacer demasiado. La brisa húmeda se cuela por la ventanilla y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo haciendo que su piel se erice.

Gira hacia un lado sintiendo como el cansancio abruma su mente pero sobre todo su cuerpo adolorido hasta el punto que le hizo soltar un quejido.

-Cariño. Qué bueno que despiertas, estamos llegando –. Informo Freya girando sobre su asiento y con una sonrisa suave ofreció un conjunto de ropa.

Hope no le vio. Su atención se vio atraída por los restos de cristales que decoraban el suelo del vehículo y al elevarse un poco sobre sus brazos, noto los grandes cortes que desgarraban el asiento de cuero sobre el que descansaba. Miro sus manos y piernas buscando la certeza que la suciedad que los cubría enseguida le dio y un bufido escapó de su pecho.

Tomo asiento y enseguida acepto la ropa que su tía le ofrecía. Su mirada maternal hizo que se relajara un poco pero la molestia seguía hirviendo en su pecho. Cubrió su desnudes con las prendas. Tomándose el tiempo para poner en orden su cabeza que de nuevo se sentía aturdida y perdida entre el agua.

Peino su cabello sucio en un chongo desordenado y dio un suspiro a la vez que dejaba caer sus brazos contra el asiento.

-¿Qué pasó? –. Cuestionó con voz profunda y tono neutro mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el paisaje del pantano. Sus dedos presionaron el interruptor para elevar el cristal pero nada ocurrió, dándole la certeza a lo que había imaginado.

Keelin le miro por el retrovisor –No mucho. Te pusiste inquieta mientras dormías y tú lobo decidió escapar por una carrera rápida.

Hope le miro preocupada –¿No te lastime?

La morena rio sonoramente y relajada –Vamos pequeña. Serás un alfa natural pero yo también y soy mayor, puedo con un cachorro inquieto.

-Ja. Así que ser vieja es bueno –. Soltó juguetonamente la cobriza aunque sin estar completamente animada.

Freya rio al ver el puchero molesto de su esposa –No hablemos de edad, es más seguro –. La morena soltó un bufido que provocó una leve risa en la más joven –Pasaremos por algo de desayunar, o mejor dicho, almorzar y luego iremos a casa ¿Quieres algo en especial? Cariño.

-¿A qué casa? –. Pregunto la cobriza con evidente tensión. No solo en su voz sino también en su cuerpo que casi marco visiblemente cada uno de sus músculos a través de la ropa.

-A la nuestra, por supuesto.

Hope negó en silencio –No. Me quedaré en el complejo.

-Hope...

La rubia le miro casi sorprendida pero se preocupó más por tratar de convencerle. Pero casi a la vez que le miro, noto el pánico en los ojos cristalinos de su sobrina que casi trato de encogerse en el asiento sin dejar de negar. Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas por un segundo y luego asintieron a la vez.

-Está bien. Nos quedaremos en el complejo, llamaré a Vincent para que lleva a…

-No. Yo me quedaré en el complejo, ustedes vayan a casa –. Soltó la cobriza con dureza.

-Hope. No vamos a dejarte sola –. Dijo Keelin con la misma seriedad.

-Y yo no pienso estar cerca de Nicky ahora. No hasta que esté segura que no le haré daño –. El miedo en su voz fue evidente para sus tías.

Freya se estiró y tomo su mano tratando de consolarle –No lo harás.

Hope frunció su ceño –¿Estás realmente segura? Porque yo no, y no pienso arriesgarme.

La morena se estiró cuanto pudo sin soltar el volante, alcanzando solo a sujetar su pierna –Estará bien, pequeña. Es familia, parte de tu manada así que tú lobo lo reconocerá como me reconoce a mí… Sé que no le hará daño pero no te presionaremos. Lo haremos poco a poco, no hay prisa.

Hope asintió con evidente duda en su mirar y tensión en sus movimientos pero aun así trato de convencerse de que sus tías tenían la razón.

Era su hija, por supuesto que no le expondrían al peligro que era ella.

Y mientras fueron avanzando por la ciudad, y la comodidad de estar en casa se fue abriendo paso en su pecho inquieto que se estrujaba un poco ante la nostalgia pero no era tan doloroso como lo recordaba. Quizás porque tenía más de seis meses sin pisar el sitio.

Mientras, su mente no pudo evitar pensar en que realmente no quería tomarse tanto tiempo. Quería volver pronto. Lo más pronto posible.

**oooXoooXooo**

Lizzie miro de reojo a su hermana.

Hace solo dos días que Hope se había ido y desde entonces Josie había permanecido en su cama. En vuelta en un capullo tratando de recobrar la calidez perdida. Tantas lágrimas tiradas que trataron de ser silenciadas aunque estas duraron durante toda la noche. Con un permanente dolor cimbrando en su pecho.

El pecho de la rubia también se estrujaba. Sentir con tanta claridad el dolor de su hermana solo le hacía preguntarse qué tan intenso debía ser para ella, a la vez que el pánico se creaba en su propia mente. No sabía cómo cuidar a su hermana. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo, solo cuando termino con Satán pero incluso en aquel momento el sentir no era ni siquiera cercano.

Pero esto era diferente. Ella sabía cómo su hermana aguardaba mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que esta se abriera y la cobriza estuviera ahí con su tonta sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien? Hermanita –. Pregunto mirándole con el ceño levemente fruncido que no pudo desaparecer a pesar de todo lo que lucho.

Josie salto fuera de su mente. Le dio una débil sonrisa tratando de ocultar lo que sentía –Estoy bien, Liz.

Por supuesto, la rubia esperaba esa respuesta. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

-Uhum… –. Soltó con evidente sarcasmo.

Josie apretó sus labios hasta que un adorable puchero se formó mientras su hermana caminaba hacia su escritorio y de un cajón tomaba su oso de peluche. La rubia regreso dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de colarse en su cama, tras ella y al abrazarle coloco al oso en su pecho.

-Puedes abrazar a Stef... él es un buen atrapa lagrimas –. Susurro Lizzie.

En la mente de Josie. Un lejano recuerdo donde una noche de tormenta extrañaba a su mamá y aun cuando las lágrimas también cubrían las mejillas de la pequeña rubia le entrego el mismo oso. Su posesión más valiosa. Su consuelo.

La morocha volteo a sonreírle con cariño a la vez que tomaba el oso entre sus brazos y lo aferraba con fuerza.

-También la extraño… –. Susurro Lizzie con evidente tono forzado pero en la sutil suavidad también mostraba su sinceridad. Su hermana sabia reconocerlo aunque se encogió un poco más entre las mantas –Pero estoy segura que volverá a torturarnos en unos días... me prometió recuerdos y sabe que la perseguiré por toda la eternidad si me miente –. Una risilla llorosa escapo de la morocha –Además. Sé que es un cachorro fiel y nunca te mentiría a ti.

El corazón de Josie se saltó un latido para luego acelerar y una sonrisa esperanzada se abrió paso en sus labios. Se acomodó mejor en el agarre de su hermana y el propio en el oso. La esperanza zumbaba en sus venas con tal intensidad que le aturdía. Los recuerdos de su mañana juntas solo hacía que aumentara la sensación de tirón en su pecho que sabía que ya no debía percibir pero seguía ahí.

Justo como Hope se mantenía en su cabeza.

-Y si la extrañas demasiado, bueno, aún no he duchado al señor Stef así que tienes una bola de baba para ti.

Josie salto alejando al oso de su mandíbula, mirándole con aversión aunque sin atreverse a lanzarlo por los aires sabiendo que su hermana la mataría si lo hiciera.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Sus manos temblaron violentamente rompiendo la tranquilidad de su vieja habitación vacía. Su bosquejo irremediablemente arruinado por el carboncillo que había estado sujetando y que golpeó el suelo casi atronadoramente para sus oídos.

Nada de ello le sorprendió.

En su cabeza. Lejanos susurros se hacían escuchar.

"_**No tengas miedo, princesa… Estoy aquí y ningún monstruo podrá tocarte…" **_

"_**No hay monstruos bajo la cama... O en el armario, bueno ahora sí pero jamás seré el de tus pesadillas…"**_

"_**Papá no es un monstruo."**_

"_**¿No?"**_

"_**No. Papá es papá… solo papá…"**_**.**

Con vivida claridad sintió los cálidos brazos de su padre aferrándola protectoramente junto a una sonrisa oculta entre sus cabellos que de pequeña no noto pero que ahora entendió.

Se forzó a moverse cuando el dolor vibrante en sus huesos se volvió agonizante pero se apresuró a quitarse de encima la camisa de su padre llena de manchas de pintura y suciedad oscura como sus manos.

-¡Tía! –. Exclamó en un gruñido gutural que esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente alto para que lograra dar su advertencia.

Entonces su mente, emociones y sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior mientras los crujidos de sus huesos rompían la tranquilidad de la tarde.

El dolor fue lo único reconocible. La agonía no había dejado de torturarle en cada cambio, casi como un castigo perpetuo por tratar de luchar contra sus instintos o por silenciar los deseos de su lobo.

Freya corrió desde la cocina hacia el piso superior. Deteniéndose abruptamente al dar la vuelta por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones que alguna vez pertenecieron a su hermano y su reina, y por supuesto su princesa.

En medio del pasillo el lobo caminaba con la cabeza en alto. Una mirada casi petulante era clara junto a una sonrisa burlona que sin duda era dirigida a ella.

Su mano fue hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tres globos pequeños llenos de polvos apenas si estuvieron en sus dedos antes de rodarlos hacia la bestia que cambio su semblante al instante.

Molesto. Bajo su cabeza, erizando el pelaje de su lomo a la vez que un gruñido bajo era liberado de su garganta. Ya reconocía el truco y realmente no le gustaba.

-Ya te dije que no me gruñas –. Dijo la rubia con tranquilidad. Sus dedos y labios, listo el hechizo.

Se miraron a los ojos retadora mente. Jugando en silencio aunque había cierta seriedad en sus mínimos movimientos que analizaban mutuamente. Cada respiración o leve movimiento y mirada.

Eran Mikaelson después de todo. Nada las unía más que su disfrute por retarse mutuamente.

Y en un segundo todo explotó.

Hope dio un pequeño paso hacia enfrente y Freya reventó el primer globo con un hechizo simple como respuesta. El polvo lleno el pasillo en una nube pero antes de que fuera demasiado grande el lobo corrió. La bruja reventó los otros tan rápido como pudo, cubriendo su nariz con su antebrazo y teniendo que retroceder para evitar caer bajo los efectos pero justo en ese momento fue golpeada.

Lanzada al suelo por el lobo que no se detuvo a gruñir le. Quizás solo le dio una sonrisa burlona al acelerar sobre ella. Apresurándose por el pasillo y posterior escalera que bajo en saltos ágiles aunque un poco atontados por el polvo para dormir que había alcanzado a colarse en su sistema. Con ansiedad viendo la puerta principal y su libertad estaban al alcance.

Pero entonces. La puerta se abrió y aunque esto agrego emoción a su mirar, freno de pronto. Derrapando en el suelo de mármol de la sala hasta casi posar su trasero para no acercarse más.

-¡Cariño. Estamos aquí! –. Soltó Keelin a la vez que cerraba la puerta. Dándole la espalda a la bestia.

Al girar se congelo en su sitio. Hope le miraba fijamente con sus orejas y cola en alto. La curiosidad era evidente y estaba fija en la pequeña niña de un año que le sonrió desde los brazos de su madre.

Freya se apresuró escaleras abajo y elevó su mano. Lista para noquear al animal antes de que hiciera daño.

-Espera –. Dijo su esposa con calma. Uniendo sus miradas un momento para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Keelin dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia el lobo. Quedándose a tres metros de ella, y se acuclillo dejando que su hija estuviera perfectamente a la vista.

Hope recorrió las facciones de la niña. Su cabello rubio en rulos perfectos aunque fueran cortos. Sus ojos cristalinos que resaltaban hermosamente contra su piel capuchino pero lo más importante fue su olor. Comenzó a olfatearle. Bajando un poco su cabeza para que el aroma fuera tomado correctamente al estar a la misma altura de la infante que reía con cada uno de sus sonidos.

En su mente, el aroma solo podía describirse como ternura pura combinada con el jabón y el talco, quizás un resto de leche y un poco de fruta de una merienda.

Su corazón se llenó de calidez a la vez que en su cabeza se formaba una clara idea.

Se acercó lentamente. Con mirada suave y tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos. Deteniéndose a un metro de ellas y echándose en el suelo manteniendo su cabeza alta.

Sus tías suspiraron con alivio.

Keelin se arrodilló y avanzo hasta que su hija estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que el lobo se estirada y le olfateara con libertad.

Así lo hizo y casi de inmediato las pequeñas manos se lanzaron sobre ella para reconocerle. La curiosidad de la pequeña Nicky le hizo tocar su nariz y meter su dedo causando un estornudo y una sacudida de cabeza que le hizo reír.

El lobo disfruto el sonido y cuando la bebé volvió a estirar sus manos hacia ella, se volvió a acercar. Manteniendo un semblante serio mientras su hocico era aplastado por Nicky que soltaba una nueva carcajada infantil ante el sonido.

No hubo queja. Agresión o alejamiento. Solo una mirada suave que fingidamente intentaba parecer estoica.

Sus tías sonrieron.

**oooXoooXooo**

El nudo en su garganta era tan grande. Doloroso.

Pero Josie no se detuvo en sentirlo. Se negaba a sentirse tan tonta y dolida por alguien que simplemente no le pertenecía ni lo haría pronto. Aun cuando la esperanza gritara en su pecho, la ilusión podría destrozarle así que fue silenciándola poco a poco aunque la voz nunca se silenció. Se mantenía tan firme que por momentos le enfurecía, por otros le hacía llorar y por unos más le hacían sonreir.

La presión en su pecho era tan pesada que a veces no podía respirar.

Como un fantasma, penando entre los pasillos desde las primeras horas. La hinchazón en sus ojos no se había desvanecido pero la magia era estupenda para encubrir todo. Hasta de ella misma. Siguió asistiendo a sus clases aunque de poco sirvió, escuchar no era lo suyo en ese momento.

Su cabeza no podía dejar ir el recuerdo de Hope. Su risa. Su puchero infantil. Su sonrisa maliciosa. Su dulce voz sedosa incluso cuando profunda es. Su aroma. Sus cabellos centelleando tanto como sus ojos azules en los que se perdía buscando los pequeños surcos dorados entre ellos. Sus tontas bromas. Su calidez.

Las clases pasaban por sus oídos como ruidos de fondo. Las comidas eran innecesarias a su parecer, su cuerpo no lo pedía y su lengua no le saboreaba. Las conversaciones de sus amigos eran difíciles de seguir.

Todo era un ruido de fondo y aunque el mundo lo notaba su respuesta era la misma siempre. _"Estoy bien"_.

Como cada día en la última semana.

Josie volvió a su habitación luego de clases.

Escapando de su hermana con cada vez menos amabilidad, pero simplemente no podía encontrar el ánimo para soportar el intenso intento de su hermana de arrastrarla fuera de la cama. Junto a sus amigos que no entendía lo que ocurrían y eso solo provocaba que estuvieran sobre ella con demasiada vehemencia que aunque le daba un sentimiento cálido, en el fondo le molestaban aún más. No le entendían ni habían tratado más que los primeros días, solo se concentraban en intentar hacerle olvidar lo que fuera que le afectaba pero no podía.

Y al final, ninguno de ellos lo entendía.

Necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Realmente escuchar y acomodar el desastre que era su pecho y cabeza, y por ende el desastre de la comunicación entre ellos.

Con años de dominio de su mente sobre su corazón. Simplemente era terriblemente sobrecogedor que ahora las cosas fueran inversas. La dolorosamente estruendosa voz de su corazón le estaba enloqueciendo.

Tenía que silenciarla lo más pronto posible, en especial antes de que Hope volviera.

Tomo asiento en su cama casi dejándose caer a la vez que un suspiro escapaba de ella. Con sus piernas hacia la cama de su hermana dejo que su espalda se recostara en la cama y miro hacia el techo con sus manos distraídamente golpeando su abdomen bajo el ritmo de alguna canción que simplemente no podía reconocer, aunque tampoco lo pensó demasiado.

El rostro de Hope se dibujó tras sus parpados con nítida claridad. Lanzando su mente a un remolino con tal fuerza que le aturdió y junto a ella, sus sentimientos se volvieron locos surgiendo desde lo profundo de su pecho. Apenas dándole el tiempo de reconocerlos. Apenas dándole el tiempo de comprender porque existían.

Admiración. Frustración. Amabilidad. Miedo. Defender. Apoyar. Fuerza. Dulzura. Ternura. Enojo. Alegría. Torpeza…

Tantas cosas que despertaba la loba y a la vez tantas que ignoraba…

Antes de que alguna otra idea molesta o demasiado melosa hasta para ella se formara en su cabeza; la puerta fue abierta de golpe haciéndole saltar lo suficiente como para elevar su pecho y mirar hacia el sitio por el que su hermana atravesó en casi un torbellino.

Lizzie lanzo su mochila a su cama para luego dar una media vuelta. Deteniéndose un segundo para aferrar la muñeca de su hermana y tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas hasta casi tirarla al suelo pero ni eso evito que volviera a correr.

Josie trato de luchar y negarse pero por inercia siguió corriendo tras la rubia que no se detuvo a pesar de sus quejas. El enojo comenzó a burbujear en su interior pero trato de silenciarlo y empujarlo al fondo de sus ser. No tenía ánimos de golpear a su hermana que solo trataba de hacerle feliz aunque no tuviera ni idea de cómo hacerlo, o eso pensaba.

-¡Lizzie basta! ¿Qué demonios? –. Se quejó tratando de clavar sus tobillos en el suelo de madera pero fallando, abalanzándose casi sobre la rubia.

-Cállate y corre. Papá está hablando con Freya –. Soltó Lizzie por encima de su hombro sin detener sus pasos. Ignorando como los ojos de su hermana se perdían –¡Mueve esas piernas de garza o no vamos a alcanzar a llegar!

Josie hizo una pequeña mueca que solo duro unos segundos antes de que saliera corriendo por el pasillo. Firmemente sujeta a la mano de su hermana que quizás ahora fuera un poco arrastrada pero no le importo, en su lugar sonrieron como cuando eran niñas y se escapaban a lugares que sus padres les habían prohibido.

Básicamente asaltaron a las puertas de la oficina de su padre que no lucharon por alejarlas. Aquello les sorprendió al dar unos pasos al interior pero al ver como Alaric les miraba y con una pequeña sonrisa miraba a Josie por un segundo antes de indicarles con su dedo sobre sus labios que guardaran silencio.

-Así que ¿Puede decirse que está mejor? –. Pregunto el mirando hacia el teléfono que puso en altavoz para que sus hijas que tomaron asiento en las sillas frente a su escritorio, escucharan con claridad.

Freya suspiro –Puedes decirlo –. La sonrisa en su rostro fue más que audible –Ya casi no pierde el control y cambia de la nada. Está siendo la dominante tanto en sus cambios como en su forma humana, incluso está decidiendo cuando permitir que el lobo tome el control… su agresión aún está un poco alta…

-¿Su magia?

-Volátil. Potente. Demasiado sentimental. Demasiado instintiva –. Dijo la rubia a la vez que soltaba un suspiro –Lo estamos controlando y con el paso de los días su control aumenta pero aun somos algo cuidadosas.

Alaric asintió comprensivamente mirando hacia su hija que apretaba sus labios formando un puchero y su ceño se fruncía lleno de preocupación que su hermana intentaba de controlar al sujetarle de la mano con firmeza. Sabían que esto ocurriría. Todos lo sabían pero aun así no pudieron evitar preocuparse y temer por lo que esto podría significar.

-¿Cómo esta sentimentalmente? –. Pregunto el director mirando hacia los ojos de su hija que se tensó al escuchar el sonoro suspiro lleno de preocupación de parte de Freya.

-No lo sé... No... Es silenciosa… Tan silenciosa como lo fue luego de la muerte de mis hermanos. No sé cuántas heridas se reabrieron –. La voz de la rubia perdió un poco de fuerza. Perdiéndose entre los recuerdos de aquel oscuro tiempo pero pronto lo abandono –No estoy segura si está bien o no, pero la estoy escuchando. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para escucharla y verla sin que trate de matarme por acosarla.

El director rio por lo bajo –Ten cuidado. No le gusta la vigilancia.

-Ya sé. Es un problema familiar.

-¿Volverá pronto…?

La ansiedad burbujeo en el cuerpo de Josie casi al momento en que la pregunta dejo los labios de su padre. El agarre de su hermana se reafirmó con fuerza que ignoro tanto como el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo. Sus ojos fijos en el teléfono que se quedó en silencio por unos segundos que le parecieron horas y las lágrimas que se fueron acumulando sabiendo lo que vendría.

No era un secreto. Nunca fue un secreto que Freya estaba casi decidida a apartar a Hope de la escuela que no le protegió. Por el contrario. Y por ende la matriarca de los Mikaelson tenía la razón y era más que comprensible pero eso no podía evitar que Josie deseara con todas sus fuerzas que Hope no lo permitiera como hasta ahora había hecho aunque en el fondo de su ser se preguntaba si era lo correcto.

Si era algo que realmente quisiera la cobriza. Algo que ella misma quisiera, porque desde el primer día no había evitado preguntarse.

¿Hope sentía algo real por ella o era solo el vínculo atándole?

-Lo siento, Alaric –. La risueña voz de Keelin sorprendió a todos en la oficina –Pero tuve que hacer correr a Freya a la habitación de Nicky.

-Espero que este todo bien… –. Soltó el director un poco aturdido.

-Si. Si. No es nada. Deja que te muestre…

Al instante el móvil del hombre soltó un pequeño sonido. Las mellizas se apresuraron a su espalda para ver lo que era, una fotografía enviada por la morena. Al principio ninguno supo exactamente que estaban viendo, bueno, la bebe acostada durmiendo tranquilamente era linda pero no sabían porque esa foto les fue enviada hasta que lo entendieron. El que pensaron era un gran cojín blanco ovalado donde la bebe se hallaba recostada, era Hope.

Los Saltzman sonrieron mirando la imagen. Sin poder evitar sentir ternura al ver como la pequeña Nicky se aferraba a la oreja del lobo que le rodeaba protectoramente sin importarle el peso extra.

-Les gusta pasar tiempo juntas de esta manera –. Agrego Keelin casi hablando hacia la nada –Compártela con Josie. Estoy segura de que le gustara… hablaremos más tarde. Tengo que evitar que Freya golpee a Hope porque no quiere volver a su forma humana –. Por un momento, la línea se quedó en silencio pero entonces hubo sonido –Dale mi número a Jo. Hope no sabe que paso con su teléfono así que estará jugando con el mío.

Josie sonrió casi con torpeza y timidez al escuchar la seguridad en la voz de la loba. Para ella, estaba segura que Keelin era consciente de que estaba escuchando. Pero a la vez, como una luz deslumbrante o un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza, recordó que ella tenía el teléfono de Hope.

No sabía exactamente que debía hacer con él pero lo más claro que paso en su cabeza fue _"Ella tenía una razón para no llamar"._

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

La ansiedad y el nerviosismo vibraban por su cuerpo que era incapaz de mantenerse quieto. Su pierna tamborileaba con demasiada fuerza contra el fondo de metal del viejo Jeep sucio de su tía que sonreía burlonamente a su lado.

Sus ojos centelleaban por momentos. Los gruñidos y quejidos necesitados de su lobo, silenciaban el mundo a su alrededor aunque estos ya fueran pocos. La ciudad había sido dejada atrás y el bayou se encontraba cada vez más cerca. El aroma a naturaleza húmeda se colaba por su nariz solo ayudando a su inquietud pero correr no era lo único que tenía en mente.

-¿Emocionada? –. Pregunto Keelin deteniendo el Jeep a las afueras de las tierras de la manada.

-Más como perdiendo la cabeza pero si, puedes decir que emocionada –. Respondió Hope con arrogante sorna molesta que causó la risa de su tía.

-Todo irá bien, cálmate.

-Nunca me han querido aquí ¿Por qué debería ir bien? –. Cuestionó ácidamente sin esperar respuesta.

Keelin colocó su mano sobre su rodilla haciendo que el movimiento se detuviera y su auto dejara de saltar. Le miro cálidamente y sonrió –Eso no es cierto. Son tu manada, Hope. Quizás estuvieran y estén algunos aún molestos por tus errores pasados pero todos entienden que solo eras una niña. Has crecido y madurado. Jamás has intentado lastimarlo sino todo lo contrario, saben que son tus hechizos los que protegen el área y que fuiste la primera en venir en su auxilio cuando hubo problemas con esos vampiros tontos. Esperaron que luego de eso volvieras, en especial con tu lobo liberado pero cuando no paso se desanimaron. En el fondo, son tu manada y ellos saben que eres su alfa.

-No lo soy –. Susurro Hope Cómo única respuesta bajando su mirada –No lo merezco.

La morena rio por lo bajo –Eso es lo que pasa con ser líder, cariño. Jamás parece que lo hagas, y justo eso es lo que te hará uno bueno mientras sigas preocupándote por serlo. Y ellos saben que lo piensas.

Hope frunció su ceño confusa ante la calidez y satisfacción de su lobo. Quizás algo de ella misma también pero no estaba segura, su pensamiento predominante todavía era que no debía estar ahí. Que no se merecía pisar esas tierras y reunirse con la gente a la que tanto le quitó.

Keelin suspiro vencida –Anda. Necesitas correr un poco antes. Vuelve cuando estés lista.

Hope elevó su mirada con sus ojos en dorado y aunque su lobo quiso saltar al escucharle, ella se negó a moverse de su sitio. Había vuelto a ser la dominante así que el lobo a regañadientes escucho aunque no evito que se quejara.

-¿Estás segura? –. Pregunto con un hilillo de voz.

Su tía asintió con firmeza y pasó su mano por sus cabellos en una caricia maternal –Por supuesto. No lo hagas esperar más, pequeña lobo.

La cobriza le sonrió ampliamente y no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos, apretándole con fuerza quizás un poco mal contenido pero su tía no se quejó.

-Te quiero.

Keelin sonrió sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. Lo frescos recuerdos de la sangre y el horror, el miedo a perderle a un se encontraban aprisionando su pecho pero esto. Tenerla entre sus brazos y escucharle más ligera de lo que hace años no era, le dio un consuelo. La certeza de que realmente todo pasaba por una razón.

-También te quiero mi pequeña lobo –. Susurro casi sin voz a pesar del nudo en su garganta. Se alejaron sonriéndose y la morena le dio una última caricia en su mejilla –No hagas travesuras.

Hope le dio una orgullosa sonrisa de costado –No prometo nada.

Su tía rio sonoramente mientras la adolescente bajaba del Jeep de un salto. Quitándose la ropa que doblo y dejo sobre el asiento trasero hasta estar completamente desnuda.

Inhaló profundamente cerrando sus ojos para al siguiente instante caer al suelo con sus manos y pies clavándose en la tierra. Los crujidos llegaron y aunque dolorosos cada vez duraban menos mientras ella no luchaba. Alegre de que todavía su instinto básico fuera dejar que todo ocurriera. Casi sintiendo la alegría en su pecho como antes de que todo el caos pasará.

Pronto su lobo se encontró de pie junto al vehículo. Sacudió su pelaje e inhaló el aroma soltando un quejido ante el deleite de estar en casa. Volteó solo para ver a su tía que le sonreía mirándole con su brazo sobre el asiento del copiloto.

-Diviértete –. Dijo Keelin y el lobo respondió con un potente aullido alegre que dirigió a los cielos.

Aullido que causó que en la aldea de la manada todos dejaran lo que hacían para mirar hacia el sitio del que provenía con sonrisas.

Sus patas comenzaron a golpear la tierra rítmicamente en un trote pero pronto la emoción les hizo acelerar. Quería verlo todo. Quería olerlo todo. Quería pisar la tierra de sus ancestros y sentir la vieja magia dejada por sus huellas colándose hasta su alma que vibró.

Hope le dejo en libertad. Disfrutando con su disfrute. Sin preocuparse de nada y tratando de que nada se colora entre los huecos de su mente aunque pronto noto que falló…

"_**-Mamá ¿Qué se siente ser un lobo?**_

_**-Eso algo único. No sé si puedo explicarlo bien –. Dijo Hayley con una sonrisa ligera adornando su rostro. Sus dedos peinaban los cabellos de la pequeña sentada entre sus piernas. Ambas mirando hacia la luna que se reflejaba en el lago –Es extraordinario. Emocionante… te llenas de esta energía y alegría que hincha tu corazón hasta que casi puede explotar pero no duele. Todo lo contrario. Es atrayente y la fuerza que despides es tan envolvente que solo hace que te sientas segura. Que pierdas la cabeza disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que te llena, sabes que eres lo más poderoso sobre la tierra y lo disfrutas hasta que casi se vuelve adictivo. Eres una fuerza de la naturaleza pero está no se doblegaba ante ti ni tu ante ella, fluyes volviéndote parte de ella. Correr es volver a casa… y la manada… La manada es tu familia. Está a tu lado. Es tu apoyo y la roca en tu corazón que hace que luches por protegerla porque en el fondo sabes, que no importa cuánto puedas disfrutar correr libremente. La sensación de calidez que una manada te otorga es imposible de suplir.**_

_**-Pero luego dices que son molestos y les gritas –. Dijo una Hope de no más de 10 años que como un pequeña casi se acurruco en el pecho de su madre.**_

_**Hayley rio sonoramente –Porque se lo merecen y realmente son muy molestos pero, no los cambiaría por nada. Hope. La manada es nuestra familia, tanto como los hermanos de tu padre y como ellos son frustrantes y muchas cosas más pero son familia. Y los amo tanto y viceversa. Siempre y para siempre, cariño**_

_**La pequeña bajo su mirada –Yo… aunque no soy un lobo ¿Soy parte de la manada?**_

_**-Por supuesto que lo eres, cariño. No importa si liberas tu maldición o no. Siempre serás la princesa de los lobos crecientes –. Hayley apretó sus agarre a su alrededor –Ellos son tu familia. Sin importar nada te protegerán y tú a ellos. Te quieren y querrán sin importar el paso del tiempo o los errores. Tu manada. Always & Forever. "**_

Hope cerro sus ojos con fuerza y para cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró tomando el control de su lobo que se hallaba echado sobre una roca. Mirando directamente hacia la aldea dónde el resplandor de las diferentes fogatas encendidas alrededor iluminando con claridad el sitio por dónde la gente se movía bastante.

Era día de reunión semanal. Una comida familiar que su madre había implementado para que todos se tomarán un tiempo para estar juntos y disfrutar de su paz.

Hope había asistido de niña, casi vivía con ellos al crecer pero jamás se había a volver luego de la muerte de su madre.

-Supongo que es tiempo –. Susurro para sí misma en el interior de su mente.

Su lobo respondió soltando un nuevo aullido potente y ella solo pudo reír ante su alegría que casi le había hecho levantarse de un salto.

Troto hasta el sitio siguiendo la orilla del lago. Cuando el muelle se hizo visible no pudo evitar los dolorosos recuerdos del funeral de su madre. Su alfa que sin duda estaría decepcionada por su lejanía. Ella siempre quiso que viera a los lobos como veía a los Mikaelson y aunque lo hizo en su juventud, verlos después de la muerte de su madre fue algo que no pudo resistir.

Pero no quería huir. Ya no más. Ella era Hope Mikaelson y sus padres sin duda la educaron para ser fuerte y enfrentar el mundo. Incluyendo sus miedos.

No detuvo sus pasos pero los ralentizo conforme se acercó a la gente. Las mesas estaban dispuestas llenas de comidas con sillas rodeándolas. La fogata más grande se hallaba justo en el medio de la aldea y había asientos a su alrededor, se recordaba ahí de pequeña sentada escuchando las historias de los mayores y lo extraño al instante.

Por supuesto sus pasos llamaron la atención. Sus oídos captaron como los movimientos se fueron deteniendo a la vez que ella se detenía a las afueras de la aldea.

Keelin pronto se acercó con una sonrisa, siendo seguida por todos los crecent que le miraron profundamente. La timidez salto en ella, nadie le había visto como lobo más que su familia y ahora los Saltzman pero se negó a retroceder o bajar su cabeza. En su lugar, se irguió tan alta y orgullosa como podía.

Sus ojos recorrieron en silencio a las más de treinta gentes en la multitud. Reconoció a algunos y otros no tanto pero no se preocupó. Sabía que su tía no le hubiera traído si no fueran todos parte de su manada.

-¿Es Hope? –. Pregunto una anciana. Adelantándose entre la gente y dejando que su semblante volviera de entre los recuerdos de la cobriza. Una amiga de la abuela Mary, se dijo a sí misma, siempre iba a su casa por galletas y cuando había pijamadas les cantaba a todos que dormían bajo el cielo estrellado.

Keelin volteó a verla con una sonrisa –Así es, Alice. ¿A qué ha crecido demasiado?

La mujer de cabellos caños le sonrió amorosamente al lobo que un poco confundido y aturdido bajo su mirar levemente. Permitiendo que el aroma se colara en su nariz, concentrándose solo en el para que su lobo también le reconociera aunque aturdida por el afecto.

-Hey K. ¿Podemos… ya sabes, correr con ella?

Hope casi salto ante la pregunta de un hombre que le sonrió casi como un niño ansioso. Al pasar por los demás noto que no era el único que le miraba de esa manera.

Su tía se acercó y clavó su rodilla a su lado para acariciar su pelaje tratando de tranquilizar su nerviosismo –¿Qué dices? Hope.

Su lado humano no sabía realmente cómo reaccionar pero su lado lobo no le dejo dudar. Enseguida salto, dando una vuelta en su sitio con rapidez mostrando su emoción. Las sonrisas rompieron los rostros de la manada y varios, o la gran mayoría en especial los jóvenes se apresuraron hacia los árboles.

Los crujidos simultáneos rompieron por completo la calma que rodeaba el bayou. Keelin apenas si logro retroceder antes de que lobos surgieran corriendo a gran velocidad y se lanzarán a taclear a la loba que gruño por lo bajo dándose vuelta en su espalda. Levantándose lista para morder cuando noto que era un juego donde todos saltaban y se empujaban con emoción. Se olfatearon y algunos hasta se restregaron contra ella de manera cariñosa.

Un pequeño juego de etiquetas pronto se inició y sin más. Tronando sus patas entre los árboles como una estampida, despegaron a corretear por todos lados. Como si siempre lo hubieran hecho.

Como una familia.

Y por al menos esa noche, el tirón en su corazón dejo de tirar con tanta fuerza. Al menos por esa noche, el recuerdo de Josie dejo de atraerle con tanta intensidad.

**oooXoooXooo**

-Hola love –. Josie sintió como su corazón se aceleró en un segundo a la vez que sus ojos se cerraron –¿Tanto extrañas mi voz?

-Eres arrogante.

-Lo sé, es parte del encanto familiar.

Volteo a ver a la cobriza que le sonrió de costado con petulancia, elevando una de sus cejas con molesta seguridad. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen con suavidad, con una de sus caderas elevada dejando que su hombro se recargara en tronco del árbol cercano. La luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el tranquilo lago de la escuela causaba un mágico reflejo que llegaba a iluminar el costado de la cobriza. Le daba sombras a su rostro e iluminaba sus ojos de un perfecto cobalto maravilloso que enseguida se fijó directamente hacia sus ojos. Arrebatándole un poco el aliento pero no lo suficiente.

-No estoy muy segura de que sea un encanto.

-Entonces deberías dejar de sonrojarte cuando lo uso –. La seguridad en la voz de la cobriza fue más que molesta pero Josie no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Pero sé que estás molesta y que por ello estoy aquí, así que… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice mal?

-Nada. No hiciste nada…

-¿Y eso es malo? –. Pregunto Hope a la vez que se acercaba a la morocha y se sentaba a su lado en el muelle –O… ¿Justo eso es lo que te molesta?

-No. Yo… solo quiero saber… –. Susurro Josie bajando su mirada pero luego la eleve. Con sus labios apretados y sus ojos se fijaron en los suaves de la loba –Necesito saber que no me estoy aferrando a una ilusión. Que no es solo el vínculo. Que hay algo más que mi estúpida esperanza que ni siquiera sé porque sigo teniendo. Sé que no me ves de esa manera. Sé que nunca me has visto así y yo no quiero… no quiero ser algo obligado por el universo… yo… yo quiero que me veas…

Hope le sonrió con tristeza –Sabes que yo no sé eso. No puedo decirlo… –. Josie no dejo de mirarle y apretó sus puños al sentir como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y la cobriza se acercó hasta casi recargar su frente contra la de ella cuando su cabeza no pudo más y se inclinó –Pero sabes que siempre te he visto. Eso puedo decírtelo. Cada año. Cada día. Cada momento. Yo te he visto y he dejado que lo sepas. No lo grito a los cielos pero si te fijas… siempre te he visto, love. Entonces… quizás no es una ilusión o tu esperanza no es vacía pero entonces la pregunta real es ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Solo es tu capricho infantil o realmente aun sientes algo verdadero?

Sus miradas se elevaron. Josie casi pudo ver el miedo en su semblante en el reflejo de los ojos de la loba que solo le sonrió con una terrible suavidad. Permitiendo que el silencio les rodeara mientras la cabeza de la morocha se sumergía en cada recuerdo, cada instante donde la loba había mostrado que ella le importaba.

Toda su vida le había mostrado que le importaba.

-Espero que lo que sea, no haga que vuelvas a incendiar mi habitación. Lizzie sabría que fuiste tú enseguida y ya imagino como se quejaría aunque fuera mi habitación –. Soltó la cobriza burlonamente haciendo que un resoplido escapara de la bruja que se puso de pie siendo imitada por la cobriza que volvió a mirarle con suavidad –Quizás deberías responder eso antes de que vuelva.

-¿Realmente crees que volverás?

Hope sonrió de costado –Te di mi palabra, Josette. Un Mikaelson jamás falla a su palabra, y yo jamás te he fallado.

Josie sonrió sintiendo como sus mejillas se incendiaban un poco a la vez que tomaba del muelle el cristal que despediría luz pero cuando lo toco, este se apagó mientras Hope se difuminaba en el aire sin dejar de sonreírle.


	28. Chapter 27

"_**La oscuridad le trago y casi a la vez que la luz se iba pagando a su espalda, el miedo comenzó a filtrarse en ella. Instintivamente se aferró a la mano que le conducía por el sitio.**_

_**Aún en la oscuridad fue capaz de ver la sonrisa suave de su padre que le dio un apretón a su mano para alentarle. La seguridad en su pecho fue instantánea. De pronto el miedo desapareció y la certeza de que nada podía lastimarla vibró en su ser.**_

_**Cómo su familia siempre decía. No había nada que pudiera derrotar a un Mikaelson.**_

_**Ella lo creía.**_

_**Siguieron el pasillo de piedra por dónde sus pasos retumbaban en ecos rítmicos y firmes. Lejanas luces. Antorchas iluminando a los costados de gruesas puertas de metal fueron visibles.**_

_**-Cada puerta pertenece a alguno de tus tíos –. Dijo su padre en casi un susurró que sonó más intenso gracias al vacío –Pero la mía es la más grande.**_

_**Presumió con arrogante sorna en su voz que hizo reír a su hija para su placer. **_

_**Al llegar a la última y más apartada puerta de metal, Klaus mostró sus colmillos y los enterró profundamente en el espacio entre el pulgar e índice de su mano libre. Hope frunció su ceño con dolorosa preocupación pero su padre volteó a verla con tranquilidad. Asegurándole en silencio que todo estaba bien mientras la sangre cubría su palma.**_

_**La herida desapareció antes de que la palma extendida se posara sobre la puerta que se iluminó con luz propia llamando su atención. Sus párpados parpadearon con firmeza y luego sus ojos se entrecerraron tratando de protegerse de la luz de la habitación que se presentó.**_

_**Tan grande como una casa a su parecer. Llena de repisas y cómodas de cajones cerrados. Solo un par de sofás de cuero negro adornando el centro del sitio con una mesilla entre ellos.**_

_**-Ven a ver nuestros tesoros, amor –. Le ánimo su padre.**_

_**Juntos entraron al sitio y Klaus le insto a curiosear libremente, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás mientras le miraba deleitado mientras ella iba y con cierta timidez abría cajones al azar.**_

_**-¿Qué es esto? –. Pregunto Hope luego de un rato. Atreviéndose a sacar una especie de daga de tres picos unidos en una empuñadura pequeña.**_

_**-Ese es un sai. Usada por ninjas en el antiguo Japón.**_

_**-Oh… –. Soltó la cobriza comenzando a balancear el arma como si fuera una espada. Klaus sonrió ampliamente –Es genial y ligera ¿Puedo tener una?**_

_**Klaus se levantó de su asiento para acercarse y al hacerlo, clavó su rodilla en el suelo a la vez que detenía los movimientos de su hija, situando se tras ella. Tomo su mano y guío sus dedos para que la navaja central quedara entre sus dedos medio e índice mientras el resto de su mano lo apretaba en un puño sobre la empuñadura. Se colocó tras ella y guío sus movimientos casi como si estuviera boxeando pero a la vez utilizando su longitud como si fuera una espada corta.**_

_**-Así se usa. Esto se usaba para el sigilo así que era raro que tuvieran que usarla más que para apuñalar o desviar algo en un rápido movimiento antes de enterrar la punta pero si tú contrincante tiene algo de más alcance, úsalo como antes –. Hope asintió con seriedad a sus palabras y comenzó a moverse como si peleará en movimientos rápidos y fluidos sin que el peso interfiriera. La mirada orgullosa de su padre le siguió en su paseo –Y me gustaría decir que pondré un par en las paredes de tu habitación pero tu madre me atizara con ellas.**_

_**Ella sonrió ampliamente –No creí que le tuvieras miedo a mamá.**_

_**-Cariño. Todos le tienen miedo a tu madre, es por ello que es tu madre. Una reina sobreprotectora para mí pequeña princesa –. Dijo el abrazándola y levantándole en brazos cómodamente. Depositando un beso en su mejilla para luego elevar su ceja con arrogancia –Y no le temo. Solo me gusta que piense que lo hago para darle una falsa superioridad.**_

_**Su risa infantil lleno el ambiente y su padre se deleitó con ello. Sus ojos resplandecientes siempre que estuvieran en su niña.**_

_**-Tío Elijah tampoco le teme –. Soltó con un molesto tono burlón que hizo bufar a su padre.**_

_**Klaus le quitó amablemente el arma y luego se encogió de hombros –El siempre ha tenido algo por el peligro.**_

_**Hope volvió a reír por lo bajo mientras su padre devolvía el arma a su sitio. Luego le llevo al otro lado de la habitación y abrió uno de los cajones superiores, disfrutando al ver cómo los ojos de su hija se abrían de sobremanera ante el resplandor de las joyas que se exhibían.**_

_**-Me gustan las cosas brillantes.**_

_**-A mí también –. Afirmo Hope con una sonrisa. Estirándose para tomar un zafiro del tamaño de su puño.**_

_**Klaus rio por lo bajo –Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi lobo más pequeño.**_

_**El orgullo se filtró por sus palabras llenando el pecho de la niña que sonrió de manera idéntica a como le miraban.**_

_**-Tengo joyas de todos los periodos de la historia y coronas de cada una de las casas reales. Existentes o extintas –. Presumió él mientras avanzaba abriendo descuidadamente los cajones superiores de toda la pared.**_

_**-Wow… –. Soltó la pequeña. Maravillada ante los reflejos de colores que iluminaban su rostro pero luego le miro confusa –¿No libros?**_

_**Klaus suspiro con fingido desanimo –Pasas demasiado tiempo con tus tíos –. Ella sonrió con cierta vergüenza a lo que su padre rio por lo bajo y le estrujo entre sus brazos haciéndole reír –Los tengo pero los libros necesitan cuidados especiales para mantenerse con el paso del tiempo así que los que no son mis favoritos están resguardados en la biblioteca central del congreso, en Washington. Voy a visitarlos cada cierto tiempo e intercambio algunos cuando quiero material nuevo que leer y por supuesto, cuando debo presentarme ante nuevos administradores y convencerlos de que mi colección permanezca privada.**_

_**-¿Dónde están tus favoritos?**_

_**-Arriba en el estudio.**_

_**Hope se encogió un poco en su sitio y le miro con dulzura sintiendo casi al instante cómo su padre se desinflaba ante su ternura –¿Puedo tomar alguno?**_

_**Klaus le sonrió tontamente y acaricio su mejilla con adoración –Por supuesto, amor. Siempre. Todo esto y lo que en la casa hay. Todo lo que desees en el mundo, te pertenece. Mi lobo más pequeño.**_

_**-¿Todo lo que hay aquí? –. Pregunto asombrada.**_

_**-Todo –. Respondió su padre con firme seguridad –¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí? –. Ella negó en silencio. Klaus camino hacia la pared principal que estaba cubierta por una tela de la que tiró descubriendo cajones de sus joyas más hermosas, armas especiales e instrumentos mágicos más poderosos e importantes en las repisas. Dejando como pieza central un lienzo. El primero que habían pintado juntos de un anochecer a las afueras del pantano. Hope sonrió al verlo –Este será tu sitio hasta que reúnas tanto que deba construirte tu propia bóveda. Quiero que vayas por la vida y reúnas todo lo maravilloso que encuentres en ella pero no lo hagas como yo… no llenes este sitio de baratijas de gran valor. Llénalo de todo lo que te haga feliz. Un recuerdo. Un diario. Tu canción favorita que siempre te haga sonreír. Todo lo que haga sentir que tú corazón podría explotar de felicidad. Esas. Esas son las cosas realmente importantes. ¿Lo entiendes?**_

_**Hope asintió mirándolo a los ojos –Todo lo que me haga feliz, como realmente feliz… como mamá y tú. Y tío Elijah, y Kol, y Rebekah con tía Freya y Keelin.**_

_**Klaus le miro con suavidad –Exacto, cariño. Todo eso aunque no tienes que encerrarnos aquí. Siempre estaremos a tu lado.**_

_**La pequeña se aferró a su cuello con firmeza y su padre le retorno el agarre. Inhalando a la vez para tomar el aroma de las personas que llenaban sus corazones hasta casi hacerlos explotar.**_

_**-Ven, princesa. Vayamos a ver la colección de tiaras de tu tía Rebekah… esperemos que encuentres algo que te guste –. Dijo Klaus a la vez que le bajaba y volvía a tomar su mano.**_

_**La niña de 9 años le miro confusa aunque siguió sus pasos –Creí que solo ellos podían abrir sus bóvedas.**_

_**Klaus le sonrió con arrogancia –Eso creen pero siempre encuentro la forma de entrar y dar un vistazo. Quizás llevarme algo lindo en el camino.**_

_**-¿Eso no es robar?**_

_**-Nop. Entre familia no es robar, solo es… –.Klaus elevo su mirada para luego volver a ver a su hija y encogerse de hombros a la vez que sonreía pícaramente –Digamos que tomar prestado.**_

_**-Ah... –. Hope asintió convencida de sus palabras."**_

La sonrisa suave en el rostro de Hope se mantuvo todo el tiempo que se permitió perderse entre sus recuerdos. Sentada en el mismo sofá que alguna vez su padre había ocupado y con el arma dando vuelta entre sus dedos a gran velocidad. La lejana voz de su madre cruzo por su mente mientras sentía los pequeños cortes que se cerraban en segundos antes de que la sangre fluyera.

_**"¡Klaus! Ya te dije que no le des armas a mi hija"**_

_**"Corrección. Nuestra hija y segundo, no es un arma. No tiene filo así que solo es un juguete"**_

La fingida sonrisa inocente del recuerdo le hizo sonreír aun después de tanto tiempo, en especial cuando recordó a su madre quitándole el arma y usándola para atizar a su padre sin dejar de gritar.

_**"¡No es un arma ¿No?!".**_

_**"¡Auch! ¡No. Espera! ¡Duele!**_

_**"Pero si solo es un juguete. No un arma. No puede hacer daño ¿No? –. Se quejó Hayley sin dejar de perseguirlo por toda la casa".**_

Detuvo su movimiento y con risueña curiosidad miro el arma. Preguntándose si era la misma.

Un suspiro escapo de su pecho mientras la sonrisa suave volvía a sus labios y sus ojos se centraban en aquella pintura. La primera que hizo sobre un lienzo. La primera donde uso pintura natural hecha a base de flores que llenaron su habitación con un delicioso aroma por días. La primera que firmo y junto a su nombre, el de su padre. El dibujo que hicieron el día que se reunieron por primera vez, por desgracia había sido perdido en un incendio en su habitación en el que hace años no pensaba. Sin duda, si esta pintura se hubiera perdido ahí estaría devastada pero había tenido la fortuna de haberla dejado en su bóveda.

En su pared, como figura central. A su alrededor fotografías de su familia. De sus padres. Hace mucho que todos los cajones superiores habían sido vaciados de joyas y armas. Curiosidades atemporales. Baratijas costosas sin importancia habían dejado su lugar para álbumes de fotografías. Varios donde su corazón se había sentido tan lleno que dolía de una manera tan magnifica que el solo ver las imágenes regresaba el sentimiento.

La alegría que en ellos desbordaba.

Lo que su padre le había pedido y que solo entendió, quizás ahora o tal vez ayer pero aún le parecía tan poco que estaba segura que varias cosas se le habían pasado pero ahora era más consiente. Ya no dejaría que se le pasaran.

Y con eso en mente, el rostro de Josie apareció en su cabeza.

Su corazón se hincho con solo recordar los momentos de sus últimos días juntas. Quizás no todos buenos pero cada uno importante incluyendo cuando su corazón volvía a partirse en miles de pedazos pero en esta ocasión se permitió que alguien estuviera a su lado sosteniéndola. Se permitió llorar tan fuerte como pudo, y que alguien compartiera su llanto de alguna manera le libero. Le hizo entender que no estaba sola y no tenía que soportarlo todo por su cuenta.

Su corazón se hincho tan dolorosamente como hace demasiado no le sentía pero a la vez se agito no solo con alegría sino también con emoción, ansiedad, nerviosismo, torpeza. Y tantas cosas más, que le hicieron volver a sentirse como una simple adolescente. Como alguien normal que se enamoraba y solo esperaba ser correspondida, sin pensar en todo lo que podría ir mal en su lugar.

Su corazón volvió a realmente latir y fue solo por Josie Saltzman.

-Cariño ¿Estás aquí? –. La voz de Freya resonó con el eco y pronto apareció en el marco de la puerta abierta –Te encontré.

Sonrió de costado sin voltear a verle por completo –Sí tuviste que usar un hechizo localizador cuenta como un punto para mí.

Su tía resoplo por lo bajo con molestia –Ni siquiera sirvió. Solo dijo que estabas en casa.

-Aun así me da un punto –. Soltó burlonamente.

-Si, si. Lo que sea –. Se quejó la rubia a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sofá a su lado y se inclinaba para servirse una copa de bourbon, notando como su sobrina ya tenía una vaciada que le relleno aunque no al mismo nivel que la propia –¿Qué haces aquí?

Hope se encogió de hombros un poco y agradeció la copa con un simple movimiento al tomarla entre sus dedos –Recordar... estaba pensando en papá... Extrañándolo un rato.

Freya sonrió con tristeza y nostalgia, mirando hacia el cuadro que recordaba entre las manos de su hermano que no dejaba de mostrarlo con un semblante desbordante de orgullo a la vez que repetía sin parar que su niña era un prodigio –También lo extraño. Cada día... pero estoy segura de que estaría feliz y tan orgulloso de quien eres que no podríamos callarlo aunque lo hechizáramos.

Una pequeña risilla escapo –Estoy segura de que podría solo jugar con plastilina y el diría que soy excepcional.

La risa de su tía enseguida se unió –Lo sé. Tan molesto... puedo escucharlo diciendo que Nikkie no es tan genial como tú.

-Y luego pienso en como mamá lo golpearía mientras tío Elijah le mira mal pero él solo se encogería de hombros...

Por un momento.

La melancolía fue demasiada. Sus risas se silenciaron y sus gargantas se apretaron dolorosamente mientras lagrimas se acumulaban con velocidad bajo sus parpados. Cada una aferro su copa y la llevo a sus labios, en secreto brindando por los que ya no estaban. Un trago que les fue difícil de pasar pero aun así lo hicieron. Exactamente como habían seguido con sus vidas después de sus partidas.

-Es temprano ¿Dormiste algo? –. La preocupación volvió a la voz de Freya que de reojo vio cómo su sobrina se encogió de hombros.

-Lo suficiente.

-¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?

La cobriza volvió a llevar la copa a sus labios y tomo un sorbo que se tomó el tiempo de saborear –No son pesadillas, son recuerdos. Buenos y malos... mi mente no distingue solo, los lanza. Supongo que los detenía antes junto a mi lobo porque estoy casi segura de que esto también pasaba cuando no podía volver a mi forma humana.

-Josie decía que tenías pesadillas. Que no querías dormir luego de ellas –. Dijo Freya con su ceño fruncido pero su atención fue llamada por la mano de la loba que le sujeto con suave firmeza.

Con calma le sonrió tratando de disminuir su preocupación latente –Esta bien, tía. Ella me consoló... me dio seguridad cuando yo tenía tanto temor de las penumbras del mundo y de mi cabeza, especialmente las de mi cabeza... Siempre ha sido buena para evitar que me centre en ellas...

-¿Incluso ahora?

Su mirada cayo, concentrándose en el líquido restante en su copa. Sabía que su tía no preguntaba por sus pesadillas pasadas. Sus errores pasados, si no por el que acaba de cometer. Las vidas que había arrebatado. Las que aún le atormentaban en sueños y despierta, y que sin duda no dejarían de rondarle uniéndose a los otros que en sus peores días no le dejaban pero aun así había una esperanza en su cabeza.

De que lo haría mejor, sin duda no podía borrarlo pero se esforzaría en hacerlo mejor.

Volteo a ver a su tía y le dio una sonrisa apretada mostrándole que todo estaba ahí. La culpa y el desprecio pero al mismo tiempo la esperanza iluminaba sus ojos. Sabía que poner la carga sobre los hombros de Josie era demasiado y casi cruel, eso no es lo que haría. Jamás se lo permitiría, en su lugar había aceptado lo que el universo y su corazón le habían dicho y aun cuando no tuviera posibilidades de que ocurriera. Viviría su vida para ser digna de estar presente en la de Josie.

Era una promesa que se había hecho en las madrugadas en vela y una que repetiría frente a la morocha cuando el momento llegará.

-Siempre y para siempre.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

El tiempo era confuso. O quizás, solo la mente. Josie no estaba segura.

Por días seguía sufriendo del mismo problema. Clases demasiado rápidas, perdidas de tardes o comidas mientras que el peso de cada día que pasaba seguía siendo intenso y notorio. Difícil de afrontar cada mañana, en especial cuando estaba en el desayuno donde sus ojos no podían apartarse de las puertas esperando a que ella cruzara por ellas.

Sus amigos no dejaban de vigilarle con preocupación. Y Lizzie más de una vez ya le había gritado o, hasta golpeado para arrancarla de sus pensamientos.

Esos que son demasiado densos para que ella misma los entienda. Tan confusos y por momentos torpes. Infantiles e ilusorios pero a la vez tan claros. Tan imponentes y sinceros. En un resumen perfecto, tan molestos. O quizás solo sea que el tema es Hope, y Hope es básicamente complicada.

Todo de su existencia desde su concepción hasta su nacimiento. Su niñez y su adolescencia, y dios, ni siquiera quería ni imaginar cómo sería su adultez aunque casi tiene una clara idea de quien sería Hope en esa historia. Como sería.

Y ella sabe todo pero a la vez nada. Lo vio pero no estuvo ahí. Lo entendió pero no lo sintió, pero sabe que todo tiene que ver con lo que piensa, pero más importante aún, siente por la cobriza.

Y es tan malditamente confuso y molesto, que está a dos segundos de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared en un flagrante intento desesperado de entenderse a sí misma.

¿Cómo demonios es tan difícil comprenderse a sí misma?

El timbre de fin de clase sonó y el codo de Lizzie se clavó con poco cuidado entre sus costillas haciéndole saltar en su sitio con un pequeño dolor. Sin duda, la más sutil muestra de la frustración de su hermana que detestaba no ser incluida. Soltó un suspiro y se giró para tomar su bolso, huyendo de la mirada entre molesta y triste de la rubia. Sobándose en secreto el costado mientras volvía a revolver su cabeza para tratar de hallar la forma de incluir a su hermana y que no se sintiera ignorada.

Necesitaba a Lizzie, y realmente quería hablarle de todo lo que en su cabeza pasaba pero también le asustaba terriblemente como esta reaccionaria a ellos. Quizás ahora soportaba a Hope, y tenían una extraña amistad donde se odiaban tanto, posiblemente más, de lo que se querían pero ya había algo ahí. No quería arruinarlo, pero también sabía que aun con ello Hope no era la persona preferida de su hermana y quizás jamás lo seria.

El solo pensar en incluir el factor Lizzie en su cabeza, volvía todo todavía peor.

Tal vez por ello en el fondo le ha apartado. Tal vez es lo que necesita.

Por primera vez, pensar en ella y solo en ella.

**oooXoooXooo**

El momento más difícil del día, era cuando la noche llegaba y era tiempo de ir a la cama.

Entonces el tiempo realmente le golpeaba.

Cuando el silencio le rodeaba por completo pero aun así, de alguna forma su cabeza lograba fabricar pequeños momentos con tal claridad que su voz estaba ahí. Lo suficientemente claro y fuerte para causarle un estremecimiento tan profundo que se encogía en su cama. Y cuando sus ojos se cerraban con firmeza podía verla tras sus parpados, con su encantadora y arrogante sonrisa y su picara mirada iluminada que siempre le había recordado a un hermoso día soleado. Instintivamente perdía el aliento y al retomarlo, el aroma a bosque en un día de lluvia con la calidez oculta de un aceite de lavanda muy tenue junto a un toque a pintura que parecía formar parte del aroma natural y se ocultaba un poco bajo los demás olores dependiendo la hora del día. Pero ella siempre podía reconocerlo.

Y en un instante, su pulso saltó hasta volverse un aleteo solo por la simple sensación fantasma de Hope.

Cómo cada noche se exigió levantar sus párpados. Mirando a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que ella no estuviera ahí aun cuando su aroma se aferraba a su nariz, e intento no buscar y aferrarse de nuevo a la chaqueta oculta en su closet, o la sudadera que había encontrado su hogar bajo su almohada enseguida de su partida para que su hermana no la quemara. Controlar su respiración para calmar su corazón fue lo siguiente.

Tan doloroso y difícil como alejar su imagen nítida que se aferraba a su mente para que todo desapareciera y la sensación de desesperada necesidad volviera a lo profundo de su ser. Había querido llamar a esta sensación solo cómo su intensa preocupación pero sabía que se mentía. Aun así, era una buena mentira que en ocasiones creía cuando no lo pensaba demasiado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Lizzie salió soltando un profundo suspiro luego de un largo día.

El vapor lleno de jabón y el aroma a cítricos fue suficiente para terminar de alejar el perfume ausente, y Josie agradeció infinitamente en secreto. Sorprendiéndose al encontrar su teléfono en su mano, firmemente apretado entre sus dedos como tantas veces había ocurrido en los días anteriores desde que el número de Keelin había llegado a su agenda.

Dejo el aparato sobre su mesa de noche en un rápido y brusco movimiento, casi lanzándolo lejos para evitar rendirse a sus deseos. Extrañaba demasiado su voz. Sus arrogantes bromas o su inteligencia que tenía tendencia a mostrar de una manera sutil y amable. Su divertida suspicacia. Su reconfortante esencia…

Extrañaba todo y más. Había tratado de centrarse solo en una cosa pero siempre terminaba enumerando demasiadas para alguien que se suponía tenía poco de haberse vuelto su amiga y que realmente no conocía a pesar de la década compartida. Y aun así le extrañaba demasiado.

Esa pequeña punzada en su pecho no hizo nada por ayudar al desastre de su cabeza.

Agotada. Se escabullo entre sus mantas aunque no sin antes darle una suave sonrisa cansada a su hermana que la retorno mientras sacudía sus cabellos entre una toalla mientras le miro con semblante calmado.

Lizzie lucia relajada. Tan calmada a diferencia de cómo le había notado en los días anteriores. El sentir triste y doloroso que impregnaba su vínculo le hizo sentir culpable porque por primera vez no tenía ni idea de lo que iba mal. No sabía cómo ayudarle o consolarle, o si quizás fuera su causa, y se sintió terrible.

En secreto se prometió poner más atención. Salir de su cabeza y cuidar a su hermana, como debía.

Hope y sus sentimientos podrían ser atendidos luego. Lo principal era que Lizzie estuviera bien.

Lizzie siempre vendría primero, incluso de ella misma aunque quizás si lo pensaba solo era una excusa que instintivamente se otorgaba. Un escape. Pero lo ignoro por completo mientras se acomodaba y dejaba que el cansancio le rodeara…

"**La tenue caricia cálida en su piel le hizo saltar en su sitio. Mirando a su alrededor para dejar que un suspiro escapara de sus labios mientras sus ojos caobas se iluminaban maravillosamente ante la puesta de sol que disfrutaba a orillas del bosque y el muelle. **

**Ese pequeño limbo donde las raíces de los arboles dominaban los suelos, perdiéndose en la tierra que se fue adelgazando conforme el lago se acercaba. Donde el aroma del ambiente era una fusión húmeda y terrosa, y la brisa fresca corría con libertad inspirando la misma a sus pensamientos que casi fueron arrastrados por ella.**

**Sentada sobre la protuberante raíz de un abeto, la vista era clara y distante de la escuela se hallaba casi tras el lago como una perfecta postal y lo más cercano seria el muelle donde su padre entrenaba casi cada día pero aun así era distante. **

**Le gustaba ese sitio. Desde pequeña era su lugar para relajarse, tomar un respiro del mundo y quizás leer o tocar su ukelele. Lo que fuera que su alma necesitara.**

**Cerró sus ojos y se permitió respirar profundamente. Disfrutando del sitio sin siquiera recordar el porque estaba ahí en primer lugar aunque realmente no le sorprendía.**

**Se dejó rodear por la calma y solo permaneció ahí. Viendo como el sol caía y se hundía lentamente en las apacibles aguas del lago. **

**Ignorando como la oscuridad se iba volviendo más densa a su alrededor hasta que solo la luz de la pequeña franja del sol le daba algo que le iluminara hasta que se apagó. Pequeños susurros comenzaron a rodearle. No claros pero estridentes en lo bajo de su cabeza. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con la ansiedad creciendo en su pecho, las voces juveniles eran claras para ella. **

**Sus oídos no tenían la certeza de las palabras pero su cabeza sí.**

_**"Miren a la sombra de Lizzie"**_

_**"Es solo la gemela de Lizzie"**_

_**"La otra hija de los directores"**_

_**"La ex de Penelope"**_

_**"¿Por qué salió con ella?"**_

_**"Oh. Ella es la limpia desastres"**_

**Cada palabra. Cada frase. Eran las mismas que le seguían cada día por los pasillos de la escuela. Lo que había escuchado toda su vida pero aun así, cada palabra le golpeaba en el pecho agregando una lagrima más bajo sus parpados.**

**Los susurros comenzaron a formar una niebla invisible que le fue robando el aliento hasta que cada respiración fue todo un esfuerzo. Pero de pronto, entre ellos logro reconocer un lloriqueo. Un pequeño grito lleno de miedo.**

**Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Ni siquiera lo hizo. Se puso de pie y sin saber a dónde iba siguió el grito de auxilio de Pedro. **

**Su lloriqueo inyecto adrenalina en su pecho que a pesar del dolor y la ansiedad bombeo coraje y miedo. Y todo ello le impulso al interior de la oscuridad donde apenas lograba ver los árboles, evitándolos solo en el último segundo para seguir corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían.**

**Sus pulmones se fueron apretando conforme el llanto se iba intensificando. Hasta que llego a un claro pequeño que reconoció al instante y a la vez que dio un paso en él, todo cambio. La oscuridad se desvaneció para darle lugar a un rojo intenso que le hizo estremecer pero antes de siquiera terminara de saborear el temor en sus labios, manos invisibles comenzaron a tirar de ella con violencia.**

**De sus ropas que se rajaron un poco. De sus brazos y piernas que dolieron ante los toques y que casi rasgaron su piel cuando tiraron de ella, con tal brutalidad que luego de varios termino en el suelo tratando de aferrarse al césped y la tierra. Luchando con sus uñas hasta que estaba segura que sangraba pero no le importo. Siguió luchando para no ser jalada hacia una esquina oscura mientras las voces que tanto se esforzaba por olvidar volvían a resonar con nitidez.**

_**"Muévete y cállate"**_

_**"Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho"**_

_**"Voy a poner mis manos sobre ti"**_

**Resonaban en su cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían y su garganta se desgarraba con gritos silenciosos que nadie parecía escuchar. **

**Nadie le escuchaba. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Nadie sabía que no estaba. A nadie le importaba.**

**La oscuridad se acercaba más y más, a pesar de su lucha. Sus pies estaban a centímetros de ser llevada. Ya no podía gritar. Ya no podía respirar y las fuerzas se iban diluyendo hasta que sus manos resbalaron, y el tirón fue tan rápido que sintió como si fuera arrastrada por un auto.**

**Entonces, lo escucho.**

**Un sonoro desbocar intenso junto a un gruñido y ladrido lleno de vicioso enojo.**

**Una mancha blanquizca salto sobre ella. Arremetiendo contra la oscuridad con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que retrocediera.**

**Aun en el suelo, Josie giro a ver al lobo que reconoció al instante. **

**Hope.**

**Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo cuando Hope se giró con rapidez y le empujo a ponerse de pie. Le apoyo a hacerlo por momentos mientras no dejaba de girar a todos lados, gruñendo y ladrando, lanzando mordidas y sus garras con fuerza para mantener a la oscuridad alejada. **

**Deteniéndose para volverse un lindo cachorro que le miraba con dulzura y adoración. Dejando su lengua afuera mientras se restregaba contra su mano asegurándole que todo estaría bien, para luego darle un empujón hacia el bosque. **

**De nuevo hacia el muelle y la seguridad, pero Josie se negó. No se movió.**

**Hope le miro y gruño por lo bajo. Dio una furiosa vuelta y arremetió contra las sombras para alejarlas de nuevo. Entonces volvió hacia Josie que negó en cuanto sus miradas cruzaron y trato de avanzar pero enseguida, la loba gruño por lo bajo e ignorando su entorno se acercó con velocidad. Presiono toda la parte superior de su cabeza contra su torso y le dio un gran empujón.**

**La saco del claro.**

**La calidez de su toque rodeo a Josie aun mientras golpeaba el suelo y rodaba por la tierra. Como un escudo que le lleno de calidez por completo y le conforto como solo Hope podía hacerlo.**

**Pero entonces, al girar su corazón se detuvo.**

**La oscuridad se tragó por completo a la loba y a la vez escucho los estridentes disparos y dolorosos quejidos. Antes de que pudiera levantarse o que un latido pasara, la oscuridad desapareció dejando el claro vacío con solo la luz de la luna iluminando el sitio.**

**Iluminando el cuerpo caído y ensangrentado de Hope.**

**Josie corrió hacia ella sintiendo como todo iba demasiado lento pero a la vez demasiado rápido. El latir acelerado de su pecho resonaba en sus oídos y el dolor en sus pulmones presionados por el terror aun le permitió desgarrar su garganta al sostener entre sus brazos a la loba. **

**Al sentir su sangre cálida en sus manos y la frialdad de su cuerpo. Grito y grito. Rogando que sus ojos se abrieran pero no lo hicieron.**

**Y grito y grito, sin que nadie le escuchara…"**

Josie salto de su cama con un sonoro jadeo acompañando su movimiento. El sudor frío resbalaba por su frente y espalda mientras el pánico aún aprisionaba su pecho. Sus ojos llenos de terror y ansiedad recorrieron su entorno con inquietud, acoplándose a la oscuridad de su habitación donde solo su hermana se movía entre sus mantas y su respiración era el único sonido.

Estaba en un lugar seguro, pero no se sentía de aquella manera.

Su mano. Dónde antes había estado el vínculo visible con la loba, se aferró a su camiseta que apretó en un puño firme sin importarle arañarse. Su respiración pesada y sonora. Difícil y dolorosa resonaba en sus oídos junto al acelerado ritmo de su corazón que le estaba enloqueciendo.

Por más que luchaba por tranquilizarse, no podía.

En pánico, encendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche y se abrazó a si misma con todas sus fuerzas pero no era suficiente.

Su rostro acartonado no podía borrar el terror y el frío al haber escapado de sus mantas solo le produjeron que su temblor aumentara. Y que la falta de su calidez se volviera más notoria.

Por más que intentaba. La imagen de Hope sin vida seguía fija en su cabeza.

El miedo vibró en ella y sin pensar, tomo su teléfono y presionó el número que había evitado llamar por varios días. Por no querer molestar o ser demasiado pegajosa, pero ya no pudo más.

Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien. Que estaba a salvó y quizás entonces podría volver a respirar al saber que todo era falso.

El sonido de marcado duró demasiado. Cada espacio silencio lanzo su mente a un nuevo caos que le hizo apretar más su puño y que muchas lágrimas cayeran libres pero aun así siguió luchando por respirar.

-¿Hola?

La voz de Hope le arrancó un nuevo jadeo lleno de alivio y pronto comenzó a sollozar.

-¡Josie ¿Eres tú?! –. Pregunto ansiosamente –¿Qué está pasando? Háblame.

El ruego de la loba le hizo sonreír aun entre lágrimas pero solo por un instante. Al siguiente se forzó a hablar –Soy yo…

Su susurró apenas y fue audible a pesar del temblor de su voz.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás a salvó? –. Lo último salió con un pequeño gruñido que hizo estremecer a la morena.

-Lo estoy… solo… –. Un sonoro sollozo silencio sus palabras.

-Está bien, Jo. Estoy aquí –. Dijo Hope con firmeza. De alguna forma adivinando lo que estaba pasando –Escúchame, amor. Estás bien. Estás a salvó. Los monstruos se han ido, los vencimos juntas ¿Recuerdas?... Respira, hermosa. Lentamente. Imítame.

La entrada y salida de aire en la cobriza se volvió audible y la morena se encontró luchando por imitarle pero lo fue haciendo poco a poco. Hope fue consciente de ello gracias al oído de su lobo. Y esto duro por minutos hasta que los sollozos y la respiración de la bruja volvieron a ser algo controlables.

-Eso es, hermosa. Lo haces muy bien. Sigue así. Estoy aquí y no te dejare así que tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Josie siguió y sus lágrimas ralentizaron su ritmo. De alguna forma logro susurrar –No lo estás.

Hope frunció su ceño profundamente y sus ojos se iluminaron –Lo sé, amor. Y lo siento tanto por ello, pero aunque no esté ahí físicamente sigo estándolo. Sé que no tiene sentido pero no te dejare, estoy aquí. Por teléfono o por magia, siempre estaré aquí.

Josie sintió que su corazón revoloteo pero esta vez fue dulce y agradable. Inspirado por algo más, algo mejor que no era pánico.

-Necesito… necesito verte. Necesito ver qué estás bien… yo… te necesito –. Susurro lloriqueando.

-Estoy bien, Jo. Lo juro. Estoy a salvo. Todo está bien, cariño –. Dijo la cobriza de la manera más convincente posible aunque sabía que no era suficiente. Rápidamente abandono el sofá de su habitación y corrió hacia su cama donde un lobo de peluche, más gris que blanco, descansaba entre sus almohadas –Jo ¿Aún tienes mi chaqueta?

Josie frunció su ceño un poco confusa –Lo hago.

-Bien. Quiero que te la pongas mientras yo me concentro y te envío algo. Anda. No te dejare.

-¿Lo prometes? –. El tono de la bruja fue casi infantil y tan melancólico que rompió el corazón de la loba.

-Te doy mi palabra, amor. No dejaré de hablar.

-Está bien…

La morena presionó el altavoz y dejo el aparato en su mesa de noche. Trato de levantarse pero las fuerzas le faltaron y la oscuridad que le rodeaba le hizo temer de alejarse de la luz de la lámpara. El solo pensar en internarse en ella le hizo temblar de nuevo.

Entonces recordó la sudadera oculta bajo sus almohadas. Se dio la vuelta y la desenterró con ansiedad. Aferrándose a la tela en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos. Dando una profunda inhalación al enterrar su nariz en ella para rodearse solo del aroma de Hope que sin esfuerzo fue difuminando el aroma a tierra arraigada en su mente.

-¿Estás ahí? –. Pregunto en un susurro.

-Aquí estoy. Lo siento. Hacer magia es un poco difícil para mí en este momento así que solo me estoy concentrando ¿Te la pusiste? –. Pregunto Hope con voz suave.

-Lo estoy haciendo –. Declaró la morena mientras metía la cabeza en la prenda para luego acomodarla a lo largo de su torso. Casi soltando una risilla al ver que era un poco corta para ella pero no le importaba. El perfume a lavanda y un toque de pintura le lleno de una calma que le hizo suspirar a la vez que la calidez comenzó a reconfortarle. No era ni cercano a estar entre los brazos de la cobriza pero era algo.

-Bien. Voy a enviarte a un amigo… ha estado a mi lado por muchos años y es genial para acurrucarse. Sé que será tan bueno contigo como lo ha sido conmigo –. Dijo la loba mirando con una sonrisa al peluche que era un lobo echado y que era tan largo como para cubrir su torso. Le dio un beso en la nariz con cariño –Cuídala bien mientras no estoy.

Josie sonrió al escucharle y pronto una burbuja dorada apareció ante sus ojos. Volviéndose más grande con el paso del tiempo hasta que explotó dejando caer el peluche sobre sus piernas. En cuanto lo vio, una amplia sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Me lo dio mi mamá. Dijo que era un guardián y lo ha sido así que no necesitas tener miedo. Él te cuidara, aunque no lo parezca es bastante rudo y no dudo de que pueda destrozar al sr. Stef.

La morena rio por lo bajo y lo aferró entro sus brazos sintiendo como su perfume era más fresco para su deleite –Espero que no sea tan busca problemas como tú. No quiero una guerra de territorio en mi habitación.

Hope sonrió –Ey. No soy una busca problemas, ellos me buscan a mí –. Afirmo con seguridad –Y no habrá una guerra. Él es un alfa.

-Lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor –. Un resoplido se hizo oír en la línea y la morena rio por lo bajo de nuevo. Causando un aleteo y ronroneo feliz en el interior de la cobriza –¿Tu magia está muy mal?

-Tengo algunos arrebatos mágicos y en ocasiones hago hechizo por inercia, como mover cosas o cambiarlas pero está mejorando.

-¿Por eso no has vuelto? –. Pregunto la bruja con cierto nerviosismo. Esperando que eso fuera lo único que detenía a la loba y no su familia, o ella misma.

-Así es. No quiero lastimar a nadie pero con los días y la meditación, correr mucho con la manada y eso, lo estoy controlando. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para no ser una amenaza y entonces volveré a molestarte.

-No me molestas. Nunca lo has hecho.

-Eso es porque usualmente me controlo y me alejo.

-¿Ya no lo harás?

-Lo haré si tú lo quieres.

-Lo hago –. Confeso con tímida firmeza.

Hope sonrió –¿Segura? Quizás te hartes de mí.

Josie podía ver con claridad su sonrisa arrogante en su cabeza –No pasará.

-Bien…

Permanecieron en silencio un momento. Permitiendo que las palabras se asentaran entre ellas. Sintiendo a la vez que habían confesa y aceptado algo sin realmente hacerlo. Haciendo que sus corazones revolotearan y sonrisas tontas adornarán sus rostros.

La cobriza aclaro su garganta levemente. Agradeciendo que la bruja no pudiera ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas –Y dime ¿Qué tal todo?

-Todo bien. Clases aburridas –. Soltó Josie saliendo de la calidez en su pecho. Acariciando el peluche casi por instinto –Los chicos te extrañan. Pedro te extraña… yo te extraño.

-También te extraño, amor. Demasiado. Y juro que cuando vuelva te secuestrare un rato para recobrar mis baterías de ti.

Hope quiso golpearse al escuchar lo tontamente cursi de sus palabras mientras Josie sonreía sin poder controlarlo.

-Estaría muy de acuerdo con eso.

-Bien… –. La loba sonrió –Y no sé. Ahora que tienes mi número o el de Keelin para el caso, podrías hablar todos los días. O solo algunos. No sé. Solo si quieres.

-Eso me gustaría…

Una inhalación sonora se hizo oír por la línea. No era alterada o temerosa. Era la misma respiración suave pero desesperada por que sus pulmones tuvieran aire y quizás el oxígeno hiciera que su cerebro volviera a funcionar. Ella la conocía. Era la misma que la cobriza le arrancaba en algunos momentos, en especial cuando le miraba directamente a los ojos y le sonreía.

Ella le llamaba su respiración tonta aunque quizás también pudiera ser definida como una feliz. Y el solo escuchar que era tomada por la loba, hizo que su cabeza tuviera un corto circuito donde perdió la facultad de controlar su rostro que casi se rompió ante su sonrisa tonta y suave. Llena de emoción y esperanza.

-¿Qué tal va tu ensaño? –. Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo la cobriza. Buscando escapar del revolotear en su pecho y la sensación de flotar de su cabeza.

Josie agradeció el escape con alivio. Era genial que no pudiera ver su sonrojo pero no tan bueno que tuviera que hablar y que el temor a tartamudear era más que acertado –Bien… estoy por terminar de leerlo. Creo que tendré un fin de semana o más para escribir el ensaño, depende que tan rápido lea.

-Eso es genial. Podrías quizás elegir los puntos más importantes de los temas y desarrollarlos, bueno, eso hice yo y funciono bien –. Soltó distraídamente y sin poder evitar dejar de hablar. Se gruño así misma, frustrada y avergonzada a la vez que no resistía y se palmeo la frente mientras su lobo gimió dolorosamente en su interior.

-Eso se escucha bien… como explicar cómo se representa la paternidad, el amor, la codicia y que hace el autor con los temas.

-Exacto. Es simple y muy serio.

La bruja sonrió –Me gusta…

Un lindo bostezo fue audible en la línea causando la sonrisa suave de la loba que se recostó en el suelo de su habitación mirando el techo lleno de vividas estrellas que su padre le había pintado de pequeña –Creo que deberías dormir.

-No quiero –. Susurro Josie temerosamente, aferrándose al lobo.

-Lo sé, pero estas cansada y mañana hay clases.

-No.

Hope casi rio por lo bajo ante la protesta que le sonó bastante infantil y tierna pero no se lo permitió. Sabía que el miedo aún estaba presente en la morena así que reírse de sus miedos sin duda no era algo que pudiera o debería hacer. Se puso de pie y en silencio, salió de su habitación. Dirigiéndose al estudio de su padre.

-Todo estará bien, hermosa. No voy a dejarte sola ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo un poco con tu tarea y te leo un rato? Estoy segura que Shakespeare funcionara como un somnífero para caballo.

La morena rio por lo bajo –Realmente lo odias ¿No?

-No… solo me aburre y lo encuentro estúpidamente misógino –. Respondió abriendo con rapidez la puerta del lugar.

Tomándose un momento para respirar el aroma a su padre y tío junto a un claro toque a bourbon que le saco una sonrisa pero pronto sus ojos se posaron en la pared cubierta de filas de libros. Con avidez su mirada paseo tomándose solo un segundo para leer los títulos que decoraban los pomos en un elegante tipografía ya que todos estaban cubiertos por protectores con el emblema de la familia. Pronto encontró el que buscaba en una parte baja y oculta, quizás su padre le despreciaba igual que ella o se enteró de su poco aprecio y lo aparto de su vista. Cualquiera de las dos eran muy buenas opciones, y ambas le causaron una sonrisa.

-No quiero…

-Ya sé. Entonces no lo hagas, solo ponte cómoda.

-Es una trampa –. Lloriqueo Josie aunque lentamente fue acomodándose bajo sus mantas y recostó su cabeza en sus almohadas mientras dejaba su teléfono a un lado, justo a su lado y sus brazos se aferraron al lobo.

-Lo es –. Afirmo la cobriza con tranquilidad –Y también es mi forma de ayudarte con tu tarea. Nadie merece pasar por la tortura de este libro sin apoyo, y piensa que entre más rápido lo terminemos. Más rápido podemos pasar a uno que no me haga resoplar cada dos párrafos.

Josie rio por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco –Esta bien pero debería ayudar.

Hope se encogió de hombros a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sofá largo del estudio –Esta noche me encargo yo pero quizás, te gustaría que sea tu turno mañana.

La morena se sonrojo de sobremanera, encogiéndose en su sitio sin poder ocultar su sonrisa –Bueno…

-Bueno.


	29. Chapter 28

El cambio fue instantáneo, o eso le pareció a Lizzie.

A la mañana siguiente; Josie despertó de golpe cuando una almohada le dio en la cabeza con relativa suavidad. Su cerebro aun adormilado apenas y pudo registrar lo que ocurría antes de que el mullido objeto volviera agredir su cuerpo. Los gritos acelerados de su hermana terminaron de arrancarle del mundo de los sueños donde cabello cobrizo, ojos azules y sonrisa arrogante eran un hermoso toque prevaleciente.

-Demonios, Jo. ¡Despierta! –. Grito Lizzie histérica –Nos perdimos la primera clase y vamos por la segunda –. La morena se sentó de golpe aunque se detuvo un momento cuando el mundo dio vueltas. Lizzie corrió al baño –No escuche mi alarma ¿Cuál es tu pretexto?

Josie trato de salir de su cama con un salto pero sus piernas se enredaron en su manta y termino cayendo a un lado solo con sus rodillas en un golpe seco que le saco un quejido. Con una mueca aun en su rostro tomo su teléfono que seguía junto a sus almohadas y le dio un vistazo.

Al instante, soltó un resoplido –No tengo batería. Esta muerto.

Dejo el aparato en su mesa de noche donde su lámpara seguía encendida, provocándole una sonrisa al cerciorarse que nada de lo ocurrido había sido un sueño. Se apresuró a apagarla antes de que su hermana lo notara y luego conecto su teléfono al cargador. Lucho para escapar de sus mantas con infantil desesperación mientras Lizzie corría en ropa interior por todos lados buscando su uniforme.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios –Voy a darme un ducha.

Lizzie se detuvo de golpe y volteo a verla con incredulidad –Espera. Ya tuvimos mala suerte ¿Y aun tomaras un baño?

Elevo los hombros con desinterés –Seré rápida, y como dijiste ya perdimos dos clases. Llegar a la mitad de la segunda no lo cambiara.

-Supongo –. Lizzie se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista a su closet.

En ese momento, Josie se apresuró a quitarse la sudadera de la cobriza antes de que su hermana la notara y volvió a esconderla bajo sus almohadas. Tomo el montón de mantas del suelo y desordenadamente las lanzo sobre su cama.

La rubia giro con hacia su cama con dos blusas entre sus manos que levanto frente a sus ojos y les miro con indecisión pero por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que le hizo saltar.

-¡¿Y eso de dónde salió?! –. Soltó un grito mirando al lobo de peluche en la cama de su hermana que le miraba con cierta burla a su parecer y que sin duda no había estado antes en la habitación.

Josie bajo su mirada con timidez y sonrió levemente –Hope.

-¿Cómo que Hope? ¿A qué hora? ¿Cuándo…? –. Dijo la rubia mirándole con suspicacia y el ceño levemente fruncido. Su hermana rio por lo bajo ante su confusión y negó terminando de tomar sus cosas para el baño. La rubia soltó una exclamación de horror –¡Lo sabía! Felpudo sí era un gremli y cuando lo moje… dios, es mi culpa. El mundo se acabara solo porque quería que oliera rico y jugar con su pelaje.

Josie no pudo aguantarlo más y soltó una carcajada –Basta. Hope no se multiplica con el agua… lo envió a cuidarme…

-¿Cuidarte de qué? –. Pregunto la rubia con mirar confuso.

-Pesadillas –. Respondió la morocha tajantemente. Dejando en claro con su mirada tensa que no quería hablar del tema.

Su hermana le miro con preocupación pero solo asintió, volviendo a la ardua tarea de elegir su atuendo ahora que tenía tiempo.

-Bueno. Espero que este no se atreva a babear al sr. Stef, o lo exploto en mullidos pedazos –. Soltó la rubia distraídamente mientras se ponía unos pantalones.

Josie frunció su ceño. Deteniéndose antes de cerrar la puerta del baño –No te atrevas o enviare al sr. Stef al establo.

Lizzie le miro exageradamente ofendida y dejo escapar una exclamación como si alguien le hubiera apuñalado, y entrecerró sus ojos amenazantemente –No te atreverías.

Le sonrió con picares –Pruébame.

-Has cambiado, hermanita. Eres cruel –. Lloriqueo la rubia fingidamente.

-Es algo familiar ¿Cierto? Hermanita

Lizzie le sonrió con malicia y pronto paso su mano por su mejilla. Limpiándose una lágrima invisible –Mi hermanita está creciendo.

Josie negó riendo y al fin se metió al baño.

El eco de su risa paso por la puerta, provocando la sonrisa aliviada y feliz de Lizzie que volvió a lo suyo hasta que de golpe detuvo lo que hacía y frunció su ceño en confusión –¿Y Felpudo como supo que tenía una pesadilla? –. Con sospecha miro a su alrededor a la vez que se cubría los pechos torpemente –¡¿Tiene cámaras?!

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Salir de la burbuja le permitió a Josie ir por los pasillos y poco a poco notar lo que ocurría.

Los susurros seguían a su hermana, así como las risitas maliciosas y comentarios lascivos que sin duda estuvieron a punto de ser silenciado con llamas pero se contuvo. No porque fuera lo correcto sino porque quería al que inicio toda la campaña de chismes.

Realmente no le costó trabajo averiguarlo. Ser invisible e ignorada hasta que algo se necesitará de ella, facilitaban las cosas. Solo tuvo que sentarse en un espacio relativamente solitario de la biblioteca y los susurros llegaron solos.

Las palabras se repetían casi como un mantra aprendido por todos los estudiantes mayores.

"_Escuchaste que Lizzie Saltzman es una zorra"._

"_No sé cómo el director puede ser tan ciego sobre la fichita que es su hija"._

"_Sebastián dice que hasta lo hicieron en el bosque y que ella le hizo una ma…"_

En menos de una tarde, Josie estaba a segundos de absorber toda la magia de la escuela y derretir al estúpido vampiro que se había metido con su hermana. Solo esperaba que su padre aún no lo supiera. No por evitar que algo le hiciera al vampiro sino para tener la oportunidad de hacerlo ella.

Nadie se metía con su hermana. Nadie. Y menos un idiota pirata con mal acento.

Se escabullo de la biblioteca aferrando sus libros contra su pecho y encogiéndose un poco en sí misma. No por timidez o vergüenza como quizás alguien que la vio, pensó. Si no porque estaba luchando para no arrancar las cabezas de incluso aquellos que continuaban regando los chismes hasta agregar algo de su propia cosecha.

Cuando la cena llegó. Se sentó junto a su hermana y con tristeza y enojo noto como está se encontraba muy callada. Solo soltando algunas risas sin ánimo cuando MG lograba sacarlas después de mucho esfuerzo.

La risa sonora del vampiro hizo vibrar su cuerpo y de reojo le vio rodeado de algunas brujas más jóvenes que lo miraban embelesadas.

Se concentró en escuchar la nueva idiotez que decía y su sangre hirvió al instante.

-Si. Conocía a varios de los Mikaelson, somos amigos. Estoy seguro de que podría invitar a Hope al próximo baile de otoño y ellos estarían más que complacidos –. Sebastián sonrió con arrogancia –Y estoy seguro de que a ella le encantaría.

Por supuesto, las brujas no eran felices con su declaración pero aun así asintieron con tonta admiración y como si fuera lo más lógico.

Josie apretó los puños con tal fuerza que sus uñas se enterraron en su piel hasta casi sacar sangre. MG pudo notar su enojo y colocó su mano sobre la de ella y negó en silencio.

Jed y Raphael se tensaron en sus sitios junto a la manada que gruño por lo bajo pero Landon trato de sujetarlos sin saber qué es lo que ocurría.

Mientras Kaleb que cenaba con ellas, sorpresivamente. Se ladeó un poco hasta chocar su hombro con la bruja y susurró –Déjalo. En cuanto rojita vuelva la función será más que entretenida.

A regañadientes. Josie asintió aunque por el rabillo del ojo no dejo de mirar al vampiro con odio.

Esperar a Hope era, quizás lo más lógico pero Josie se negó a hacerlo. Era su hermana con la que se estaban metiendo y aunque estaba segura de que la cobriza le defendería como si fuera la propia, era su deber y no iba a permitir que los comentarios hirientes continuaran hasta su retorno.

Luego de asegurarse de dejar a su hermana con sus amigos. Convenciéndole de que se unieran a su noche de juegos, ella se escabullo.

Con paso decidido fue por los pasillos. El toque de queda aún se encontraba algo lejano así que los mayores pasaban el rato en el comedor, biblioteca o la sala.

Por supuesto, Sebastián estaba ahí. Rodeado por sus fans y nada más, porque realmente solo ellas lo soportaban e incluso ellas disminuían con el paso de las semanas.

Josie se acercó con paso firme y mirada seria. Sin preocuparse por las miradas que le siguieron hasta que se halló frente al vampiro que se encontraba sentado en medio de un sofá largo con sus brazos recargados en el respalda manteniéndolos abiertos.

-Sebastián. Unas palabras, por favor.

El vampiro le miro con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro –Sera un placer, Josette.

Se puso de pie y juntos se alejaron hasta la entrada de la sala. Sin salir pero sin estar completamente dentro.

-¿En que podría ayudarte? –. Pregunto con su tono condescendiente lleno de arrogancia y sin borrar su sonrisa estúpida.

Josie le miro y encaro, dejando solo un paso entre ellos. Le miro con frialdad –Es algo simple. Hazme el favor de dejar de decir tus porquerías sobre mi hermana o si no tendremos un problema.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio mientras el vampiro soltaba una pequeña risa –No sé de lo que hablas pero puedo decir que ciertamente no hay nada falso en lo que se anda susurrando.

Josie apretó sus puños y sin poder evitarlo enterró un dedo en el pecho del vampiro a la vez que se acercaba hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron. Le miro con asco y furia –Sabes que eso es completamente falso. Todo ello y aún si fuera cierto ¿Qué clase de hombre eres para andar aireando su vida personal? Solo un asqueroso machista que se sintió herido porque ella lo rechazó cuando vio la clase de mierda que eres –. Soltó una risilla falsa –Pero claro. Eres tan poca cosa que tú pequeño ego se vio afectado ¿No? –. La mirada del vampiro perdió simpatía pero su sonrisa petulante se mantuvo en sus labios aunque temblando visiblemente. Algo que lleno de gusto a la morena que le dio un empujón enterrando su dedo por completo –Así que te lo advierto. Lizzie no está sola y te juro que te destrozare si sigues molestándola.

-Mhmmm. Palabras grandes para la hijita buena del director ¿No crees? –. Soltó el vampiro con burla.

Josie sonrió con sorna –Tal vez pero con lo viejo que eres, ya deberías haber aprendido a no molestar a una bruja. Y sobre mi papá, será mejor que reces que nada de esto llegue a sus oídos o te juro que olvidará que es el director y recordara sus tiempos como el mejor cazador.

Sebastián apretó su mandíbula pero enseguida sonrió y en un rápido movimiento aferró a la bruja entre sus brazos. Acercándola peligrosamente a sus labios.

Todos dieron un respingo pero los lobos en especial, saltaron de sus asientos y gruñeron en advertencia casi al unísono aunque fueron ignorados.

Josie los ignoro y solo miro al tipo con aversión a la vez que luchaba por zafarse de su agarre –Suéltame.

-Oh, vamos. Josette. Tu y yo sabemos que todo esto es porque no te puse atención… me disculpo por ello –. Sebastián se acercó hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron –Vayamos a mi habitación y hablemos. Verás que encontramos una solución más que satisfactoria para todo este mal entendido.

Josie le dio una falsa sonrisa y colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Dejando de luchar por alejarse para acercarse. Provocando una mirada confusa en el alumnado pero una orgullosa en el vampiro.

-Te dije que me dejaras ir –. Mascullo borrando su sonrisa en un segundo y al siguiente sus manos se iluminaron en un intenso color rojo.

Tomando magia sin control y cuidado. Causando un grito de dolor por parte del vampiro que reaccionó a dejarle ir y retroceder alejándose de su agarre aunque este se resistió por unos momentos hasta que la morena supuso que era suficiente. No le gustaba la sensación de su magia en ella así que cuando esté trato de dar un paso en su dirección, un susurró salió de sus labios y el vampiro voló por los aires hasta estrellarse sobre la chimenea de la sala al otro lado del sitio.

Josie lo mantuvo dolorosamente presionado contra el muro y le miro con fiereza –No vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos en mí de nuevo, o te juro que te las arrancaré. Y lo mismo va con respecto a mi hermana. Déjala en paz o te obligare a hacerlo. No olvides que disecarte me es tan fácil como pensarlo.

Lo dejo caer sin cuidado y se dio la vuelta. Notando en el giro como los ojos de los pocos lobos en el sitio estaban iluminados. Pensando enseguida que eso era muy raro.

Pero apenas y dio un par de pasos cuando escucho un gruñir seguido por un grito doloroso para cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

Justo tras ella, se hallaba Sebastián cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Sujetándose la cabeza mientras sus ojos con venas oscuras a su alrededor se cerraban dolorosamente.

Confusa, miro a su alrededor para ver quién era el causante.

Penélope se paró a su lado. Mirando con frialdad al vampiro mientras su mano seguía elevada. Se puso en cuclillas y le sonrió con petulancia al que se revolcaba de dolor –Realmente la caballerosidad a muerto ¿No? Y supongo que con ella el honor… No. Creo que solo eres tú, el mierda que finge tenerlo aunque no tienes ni una pizca –. Apretó su puño causando que el alarido doloroso aumentara y borró su sonrisa al acercarse –Vuelve a tratar de hacer eso y nadie podrá volver a encontrar tu asqueroso cuerpo ¿Entendido?

Sebastián solo pudo asentir levemente ante su dolor y sin piedad, Penélope apretó más su agarre haciéndole sangrar por la nariz y oídos antes de lanzarlo por los aires.

Con superioridad miro alrededor del sitio. Esperando que alguien dijera o hiciera algo pero nadie se atrevió. O ciertamente, a nadie le importo. Algunas risillas burlonas se hicieron escuchar con miradas fijas en el vampiro que se levantó con mirada molesta que dirigió hacia las brujas pero ninguna se inmutó. En su lugar, le retaron en silencio a qué intentará algo.

Para su sorpresa. Los lobos se colocaron frente a ellas como una barrera y gruñeron sonoramente al vampiro que no pudo evitar ocultar el pequeño temor en su mirar antes de chasquear la lengua con molestia y desaparecer en un borrón.

-Gracias chicos –. Dijo Josie volviendo a su usual semblante amable y les regaló una sonrisa a los lobos que le dieron un asentimiento casi seco para luego volver a lo suyo.

-¿Y qué tal yo? JoJo –. Soltó Penélope con su usual semblante seguro y petulante junto a su encantadora sonrisa.

La morena soltó un suspiro pero asintió –Gracias Penélope.

-Cuando quieras –. Dijo la bruja satisfecha y se dio la vuelta para volver a lo suyo pero antes se detuvo para darle una pequeña sonrisa sincera –Estoy orgullosa, JoJo… sabía que te veías sexi cuando estás molesta pero dios, creo que me moje un poco.

Josie se sonrojo de sobremanera al escucharle pero cuando está le dio un guiño juguetón y una sonrisa brillante casi infantil, no pudo evitar reír a la vez que se giraba para volver a su hermana.

Encontró a Lizzie siendo sujetada por MG para evitar que fuera a buscarle. Evidentemente sintió el exceso de magia que hizo vibrar su vínculo y quizás también, el enojo de su hermana que se vio aprisionada por sus brazos casi al momento en que cruzo por la puerta.

Tranquilizarla tomo un poco de tiempo pero Josie lo logro. Convenciéndole que estaba bien y que no había sido nada importante. Callando cualquier palabra sobre el vampiro aunque sus amigos supusieron que tenía algo que ver.

Eventualmente, pudieron seguir con su noche de juegos. Olvidando el tema y relajándose como adolescentes normales que reían ante las burlas de los vencedores o los pucheros de los derrotados. Lizzie hasta demostró tener gran talento en el Mario Kart y en los juego de peleas para sorpresa de todos.

Josie no jugó mucho. Prefirió dejarle su sitio a su hermana y mirarle disfrutar con una sonrisa suave en su rostro. En el de ambas hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y volvieron a su habitación.

Cómo cada noche. La rubia se dio un largo y relajante baño mientras su hermana aprovechaba para hablar por teléfono con Hope. Una simple llamada normal dónde compartieron que tal había estado su día y lo que hicieron.

Esta vez, Josie le leyó hasta la loba que pronto se perdió en sus sueños. Día largo como lobo juguetón, según le había contado. Y eso era lo mejor. No quiso contarle lo que ocurrió con el vampiro. No quería preocuparle.

Y aunque el sueño también pesaba en ella después de todas las emociones y magia usada. Se negó a dormir. Esperando a que volviera su hermana a la habitación para hablar.

Sin preguntar. Fue y se acomodó en la cama de la rubia, llevando con ella al lobo aunque no se puso la sudadera. Esperando no necesitarla para poder dormir sin pesadillas.

Al salir del baño. Lizzie le miro confusa y Josie solo le dio una sonrisa tierna casi infantil que ablando cualquier queja de la otra, incluso contra al lobo que descansaba en el regazo de la que le aguardo en silencio hasta que se recostó a su lado.

Se acomodaron en un abrazo. Josie recargando su cabeza en la de su hermana, a la que aferró protectoramente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaban molestando? –. Susurro en la oscuridad.

Lizzie bajo su mirada y golpeteo con su dedo al lobo que habían acomodado sobre ellas. Su semblante se llenó de desánimo y soltó un profundo suspiro –No es nada. Solo son tonterías.

-Son tonterías pero si te están molestando, son algo –. Refutó la morena con suavidad. Cepillando con suavidad los cabellos de su hermana con sus dedos.

La rubia se encogió de hombros –Solo… el estúpido de Sebastián dice mierda porque lo rechace. No me lo esperaba, es todo. No importa. Tal vez me lo merezco por tonta.

-Lizzie –. Josie casi se sentó para mirarle a los ojos –No te lo mereces. Nadie se lo merece y el es un patán. Me alegro y estoy orgullosa de que lo hayas visto aunque lamento que haya alcanzado a lastimarte. Pero eres fuerte y sé que lo superarás. Yo te apoyaré.

Los ojos cristalinos de su hermana se llenaron de lágrimas y dejo escapar algunas antes de darse la vuelta y acurrucarse entre el abrazo protector de la morena.

Josie volvió a cepillar sus cabellos. Tratando de calmar la desesperanza que fluía en su vínculo y con culpa susurro –Perdón por no haber notado que algo estaba mal.

Lizzie negó entre sus brazos –No. Estaba intentando soportarlo sola y tú, bueno, tú estabas triste y no quería darte más problemas.

-Nunca eres o serás un problema para mí, Lizzie –. Dijo Josie con firmeza e hizo que le mirada a los ojos –Eres mi hermana y te amo. Y no importa lo que esté pasando en mi vida, siempre, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

La rubia le dio una apretada sonrisa entre lágrimas y le dio un pequeño asentimiento para dejarle ver qué le había escuchado antes de volver a acurrucarse.

Esa noche. Lizzie volvió a sentirse segura y amada.

**oooXoooXooo**

Los días siguieron pasando. Las llamadas y mensajes se volvieron parte de la rutina de Josie aunque esto no le era suficiente.

El bolso fue dejado en el suelo sin que nadie notara el sonido de los libros casi golpeando con brusquedad el suelo a la vez que la bruja se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás más apartados de la sala. Dando un profundo suspiro a la vez que guardaba su teléfono e intentaba dejar de sonreir por su pequeña sesión de mensajes. Dándole la espalda a una de las ventanas que permitían el paso de luz junto a otra a su lado por donde la brisa se colaba ofreciéndole un relajante respiro luego de un largo día de clases.

Era su sitio y el de sus amigos. Donde se reunían cuando no tenían ganas de salir o estar encerrados en la habitación de alguno para pasar el rato.

Levanto su bolso del suelo y lo dejo a su lado en el sofá de doble plaza, saco una libreta y se acomodó, ladeándose un poco para recargarla en el brazo del sofá. Tomo un bolígrafo y comenzó a golpetear la página en blanco con suave ritmo mientras trataba de pensar en cómo escribir su ensayo pero realmente poco animo tenia. O al menos lo intentaría hasta que su hermana apareciera y se dejara caer a su lado como siempre, ignorando su pequeña muestra de necesidad de espacio. Arrastrando, o quizás solo atrayendo casi por inercia a sus amigos.

Desapareciendo cualquier silencio en el que se quisiera sentir envuelta por un rato aun entre la multitud. Estaba acostumbrada y realmente le gustaba el entretenimiento gratitud que observar a los demás le daba. De alguna forma le hacía olvidar sus problemas y centrarse en como pequeños detalles perdidos a veces eran demasiado importantes para serlo pero ante el ritmo de la vida no se podía evitar.

La vida de los adolescentes era como una película sin género demasiado definido y sin duda lo entretenido era tratar de adivinar a cuál pertenecería.

Se preguntó si alguien observaría y pensaría lo mismo de su vida. Luego desecho el pensamiento sintiéndose con pocos ánimos para volverse filosófica y trato de concentrarse en su tarea.

La voz y risa de Penélope que se hallaba al otro lado, le alejo de su intento y sus ojos fueron hacia ella.

Recorriendo sus facciones mientras la nostalgia iba surgiendo en su cabeza y casi quiso reír para burlarse de sí misma pero no se atrevió.

Recordar era algo lindo. Disfrutable, y a pesar de todo Penélope era parte de ella.

Por un momento iba a preguntarse cuanto pero un susurro soltó con firmeza "_Nada. Comparada con Hope_".

No podía ni trato de ignorarlo. En su lugar, su mente reacciono instintivamente ante la palabra 'Comparar'.

Penélope había sido su primera relación. Realmente, la primera en remover tanto en ella y su personalidad.

Penélope era todo lo que ella no era y quizás por ello es que le había atraído. Le imponía con su seguridad, inteligencia y bravuconería. Su intensidad para ir tras lo que deseaba. Su egoísmo, en ocasiones cruel a su parecer pero jamás ante los ojos de esta que mantenía la firme justificación de que su felicidad importaba más que la de los demás, ellos mismos pueden cuidarse solos según había dicho alguna vez. Su encantadora personalidad, escuchada y amada casi con la misma intensidad que era odiada.

Por supuesto que todo ello le atrajo. El susurro de la libertad y peligro que la bruja exudaba fue demasiado como para que lo resistiera su inocente yo.

Y se dejó arrastrar por el torbellino que era Penélope Park. Su intensidad.

Todo siempre fue demasiado intenso con ella. Cuando estaban juntas, Josie no podía centrarse. Era una fuerza que tiraba de su mente y corazón por todos lados. Le convencía de desear pero a la vez, no le dejaba ignorar. Le gritaba que explotara pero igual le contenía. Siempre poniendo en una barra de equilibrio a sus instintos básicos de protección y amabilidad contra lo que aún no aprendía a diferenciar si era egoísmo o no. Siempre intentando silenciar su moral.

Penélope era buena y le amo con la misma fuerza que le inspiraba pero en el fondo sabía que no era perfecta para ella. Y estaba segura que Penélope también lo sabía.

Y después estaba Hope.

Si era sincera, siempre estaba Hope. Tan vergonzosamente presente que estaba segura que si alguna vez la cobriza le hubiera mirado cuando estaba junto a Penélope, con mucho remordimiento pero poca indecisión, hubiera dejado a la bruja para seguir a la loba.

Hope era y siempre seria su primer amor. Y realmente era feliz de que lo fuera porque esto le decía que su instinto no era tan malo.

Hope era una maravillosa persona y a diferencia de su ex novia, era la calma total.

Siempre como un faro seguro en la tormenta de su cabeza. Incluso cuando no eran amigas, más ahora que realmente le escuchaba y le mostraba que le respaldaba en lugar de protegerle a la lejanía.

Penélope noto su mirada y se la sostuvo elevando su ceja con curiosidad. Arrancándole de sus pensamientos. Sonriendo con petulancia al ver logrado su cometido y susurro sin voz –¿Extrañándome? JoJo.

Josie rodo los ojos y rio por lo bajo negando.

-¡Josie! ¿Dónde estabas? Tengo horas buscándote –. Se quejó Lizzie casi gritando al entrar al sitio. Sosteniendo dos vasos en sus manos con firmeza mientras andaba con seguridad hasta su hermana y se dejaba caer a su lado con movimientos fluidos. La morena suspiro por lo bajo pero enseguida sonrió cuando la rubia le ofreció uno de los vasos –Anda. Se derrite en mis manos, no en tu boca.

La morena rio por lo bajo negando y agradeció, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el líquido espeso se dio cuenta que en su cabeza aun rondaba la respuesta que había estado a punto de dar...

_"No hace mucho"_.

Y la claridad de esta le sorprendió. Ni ella había sido consciente de ello hasta que lo pensó.

Ya no pensaba en Penélope. Ya no le añoraba. Ya no se preguntaba que había hecho mal ni pasaba noches preguntándose donde se había equivocado tanto como para que todo terminara como lo había hecho.

Aún había dolor. Resentimiento y un pequeño dejo de ser insuficiente pero ya no añoranza.

La realización le llegó tan de golpe que le robó el aliento y le sumergió en una burbuja dónde la cama conversación de su hermana fue solo un murmullo lejano. Ni siquiera la llegada y escándalo de sus amigos lograron traerle de vuelta.

El alivio en su ser le hizo sentir ligera. Elevada en una nube de orgullo por el progreso monumental a su forma de ver. Sabiendo que se había atado a esa relación más de lo que debía solo por analizarle en la búsqueda de sus fallos, o quizás de su tortura personal. No estaba segura pero la felicidad de su logro calentó su pecho.

Dejar atrás no era olvidar. Era seguir adelante buscando ser mejor. Y Josie siempre quería ser mejor. Convencida de que lo que viniera debía tener la mejor versión de si misma.

Pronto regreso al momento. A la sala y la tonta conversación competitiva de sus amigos con burlas por sus fracasos de otra noche de juegos en el que la presencia de las mellizas había sido inmediatamente tomada como algo normal y casi necesaria, como usualmente era su lazo con el grupo. Nadie presionaba y se aceptaban mutuamente, siempre con los brazos abiertos.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver al disfuncional grupo. Su grupo.

-¿Saben algo de Hope?

La pregunta de Landon silencio la conversación aleatoria casi al instante y Josie instintivamente bajo su mirar para ocultar la molestia que se removía como una serpiente, apretando su pecho ante la incesante ansiedad del chico que era el más insistente en la búsqueda de la cobriza.

-¿Por qué te interesa? Pajarraco –. La voz con tono despectivo hacia el chico, salió enseguida disparada de Lizzie que con claridad sintió el poco agrado de su hermana por el chico.

-Porque se ha ido por más de dos semanas y la última vez que se fue tanto tiempo. Algo malo paso.

Para sorpresa de Josie. La respuesta ansiosa fue de Jed que gruño y apretó sus puños aferrándose a la mesa de centro donde había tomado asiento junto a Landon y Raphael, casi pareciendo que se detenía a si mismo mientras el otro lobo apenas y podía controlarse para evitar salir corriendo de su sitio en la búsqueda de algo.

-Porque somos sus amigos y nos importa –. Casi a la vez la voz de Landon se hizo oír de nuevo.

La morena no pudo más, en especial con la ansiedad de los lobos que parecían estar volviendo el ambiente más pesado. Soltó un suspiro –Está bien.

-¿Segura? –. Pregunto Raphael casi saltando de su sitio ante sus palabras. Con mirada amplia buscando alguna falsedad, como un cachorro ansioso y deseoso de obtener algo.

Le miro con tranquilidad esperando transmitírsela –Si, he estado hablando con ella.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo hablar, hablar? –. Soltó MG sorprendido.

-Hemos tratado de hablar con ella por días –. Kaleb se quejó aunque en su rostro podía verse que algo se relajaba en su interior –Extraño que les diga soquetes.

-Ey. Eso te incluye a ti –. Se quejó Landon.

-Nop. Eso es solo para ustedes –. Aseguro el vampiro con una sonrisa burlona.

-No sé los demás pero eso sin duda es para ti, mayonesa –. Agrego Lizzie con una mirada igual de burlona que el vampiro que le dio un guiño juguetón y ella solo se encogió de hombros presumidamente.

Landon formo un pequeño puchero –Bueno ¿Ella está bien? ¿Por qué no responde nuestros mensajes?

Josie le miro con cierta molestia. Deseaba tanto que dejara de preguntar, no porque le molestara la pregunta sino por el evidente interés del chico de rizos –Esta bien… –. Gimió por lo bajo con fastidio –No responde porque se olvidó su teléfono en su habitación.

MG asintió con una sonrisa amplia –Oh. Eso explica mucho.

Kaleb se relajó en su asiento –Si. La falta de "Silencio soquetes" era preocupante.

A la vez, los lobos volvieron a saltar de sus asientos. Las brujas notaron confusas como a su alrededor los pocos lobos que se hallaban en sitio parecían encontrarse en la misma situación.

-¿Segura que está bien? –. Casi grito Raphael.

Mientras Jed agregaba –¿Cómo hablaste con ella si olvido su teléfono? ¿Podemos llamarle?

La rubia dejo de poner atención a los lobos para mirar a su hermana con su ceja elevada y cierta molestia oculta en sus ojos entrecerrados –¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

Josie solo miro a su hermana y bajo su mirada con cierta culpa ocultando su pequeño sonrojo –Hablamos cada noche... me está ayudando con mi ensayo de literatura.

Los ojos de Lizzie se abrieron de sobremanera y aunque quiso decir más prefirió decirlo al estar a solar. Pero eso no evito que a su mirada se le agregara un toque de picares que hizo estremecer a su hermana –Ah, mira…

-¿Puedo llamarle? –. Landon rompió el momento y la morena dejo el sonrojo para mirar con dureza al chico que casi salto fuera de su asiento ante la frialdad de su mirar.

-No –. Soltó la bruja al instante con evidente enfado pero ante las miradas sorprendidas de los que le rodeaban, de pronto se sonrojo y apretó sus labios controlando sus palabras y bajando el tono –Digo, no creo. Ella es la que me llama. Pero está bien y pronto volverá.

-Si. Entiendo... tenía un rato sin estar en casa –. Dijo Landon dejando pasar el pequeño momento de la bruja como si fuera alguna tontería de su imaginación que casi la dibujo sobre el apuñalándole si pudiera. Se rio por lo bajo negando por su inventiva, seguro que solo era que todos hablaban a la vez molestándole un poco. Solo eso.

-¿Y tú como sabes? Muppet ¿Son algo o qué? –. Soltó Lizzie entrecerrando sus ojos para analizar la reacción a su pregunta llena de sorna con evidente dejo de interrogatorio sutil.

Josie se tensó al momento y Landon se encogió sonrojado –No. Yo... nosotros no... bueno, nos besamos pero no fue nada... –. La morena apretó sus labios y frunció su ceño tan profundamente que fue inevitable que su enojo se notara aun cuando su mirar bajo para tratar de ocultarlo. El estómago le dolió y se le revolvió solo de imaginar sin desear querer pensar demasiado en ello pero pronto sus ojos se unieron a los de Landon que negó ansiosamente elevando sus manos en rendición –No salimos juntos. Solo fue un toque de labios y enseguida supimos que somos amigos, solo amigos –. El chico enseguida inflo su pecho con orgullo –Soy su mejor amiga.

Kaleb le miro con incredulidad y sonrisa levemente burlona y confusa –¿No querrás decir su mejor amigO?

El rizado negó con una sonrisa –Nop. Soy su mejor amiga que le da opiniones de su ropa y a la que le cuenta sus oscuros secretos.

Lizzie hizo una mueca de aversión –Y eso explica el misterio de su guardarropa de tres prendas básicas –. Suspiro casi con simpatía por la loba –Pero dejando eso de lado –. Sonrió pícaramente –Eso suena interesante… Derrámate, mayonesa.

-Nop. Soy un buen amigis –. Se defendió el chico rehuyendo de su mirada a la vez que inflaba su pecho con orgullo y elevaba su barbilla casi en una pose de super héroe.

En un rápido movimiento, Kaleb se movió y le golpeo en el abdomen haciendo que expulsara el aire de golpe. La rubia le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Rap casi salto en su sitio con nerviosismo

-¿Ella te ha hablado de mí? –. Soltó Raphael de la nada con palabras casi atropelladas. Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos aunque no tanto. Su enamoramiento era bien conocido y notorio, Josie solo pudo mirarlo de mala manera apretando sus labios –Ya sabes, no romántico sino... no sé...

Landon asintió comprendiendo su necesidad de sentirse apreciado, era algo normal para ellos que aún no creían que alguien pudiera quererlos en lugar de ser solo deshechos de la sociedad como se veían a sí mismos. Palmeo su hombro y le dio una sonrisa suave –Te tiene aprecio y confianza. Lo sabes.

Raphael se animó como un cachorro emocionado a la vez que Jed saltaba en su sitio como un niño pequeño –¿Y a mí? ¿Le agrado?

La confusión volvió a Josie que les miro con el ceño fruncido sin comprender de donde venía esta necesidad de sentirse vistos y apreciados por la loba. Nunca antes habían sido así, bueno, Jed porque Raphael siempre trataba de que la cobriza le mostrara alguna forma de afecto. Miro a su alrededor notando como los lobos seguían con atención la conversación sin vergüenza de estar espiando. Pronto encontró entre el grupo a la loba que hace unos días había sido la primera en saltar cuando se enfrentó a Sebastián y si hacia memoria de la semana, ella estaría a su alrededor casi como una sombra.

Algo estaba pasando en la manada y no lo entendía. Se preguntó si quizás debería hablarlo con su padre.

Landon le sonrió y también palmeo su espalda con firmeza –Eres su amigo. Te cubre la espalda sin dudar, men... a todos...

El chico miro hacia todos al decir lo último, con una sonrisa afectiva que algunos retornaron tímidamente. No era normal que fueran tan suaves entre ellos pero entonces, Penélope se acercó y sin importarle las malas miradas de Lizzie se acercó a la morena que no le reconoció y le planto un beso en la mejilla haciéndole saltar por lo bajo.

-Excepto a ella –. Soltó el chico distraídamente y se encogió –Quizás en un momento de debilidad o algo así…

Josie le miro confuso pero pronto le ignoro mientras su hermana gritaba persiguiendo a la bruja que reía por lo bajo a la vez que escapaba –¡Satán te exorcizare! No toques a mi hermana o ya verás… –. Lizzie tomo algo de magia de la escuela e hizo un hechizo pero Penélope estaba preparada y se protegió sin problemas. La rubia gruño por lo bajo al verla desaparecer por la entrada con una sonrisa burlona –Ya verás… te acusare y dejare que te usen como juguete masticable…

Realmente apenas sí registró su llegada o las palabras que le susurró al oído y no logro identificar aunque ni lo intento. Su mirar se había quedado en Landon que se encogió en su sitio rehuyendo de ella que en silencio se preguntaba si es que alguna vez Hope le había dicho algo sobre ella.


	30. Chapter 29

Un fuerte aullido rompió la calma del lento amanecer.

El firme chapoteo de patas golpeando el agua era contiguo como el tic tac de un reloj. Como cada amanecer, una borrosa mancha blanca rompió la oscuridad del pantano. Moviéndose con toda su fuerza bruta liberada sin importar el paisaje y respirando profundamente ante la ligereza de sus miembros.

Sus ojos centelleaban en la oscuridad aunque apenas alguien podría notarlo conforme se perdía en sus instintos que ronroneaban en el centro de su pecho. Murmurando sus deseos y necesidad a la vez que se estremecía ante la necesidad.

Respirando profundamente la comodidad, el consuelo y el maravilloso calor que solo el hogar perdido puede ofrecer. Exhalando temblorosamente la mortificación de estar lejos de lo que su corazón tanto ansiaba.

Las llamadas no bastaban, tampoco los mensajes y menos aún las video-llamadas. Cada uno de ellos solo destrozaba su corazón en pequeños pedazos, arrancándole suspiros llenos de pesadumbre que le estremecían en lo más profundo y pequeñas lagrimas repletas de añoranza.

Jamas se había sentido de aquella forma, como si su corazón le hubiera sido arrebatado y no pudiera respirar sin que un dolor profundo atravesara su pecho. Amenazándole con quitarle la vida pero sin hacerlo. Jamás se había permitido sentir tanto… jamás se había permitido sentir todo lo que Josie significaba y el solo ser consciente de ello hasta ahora, le partía aún más el corazón.

Se sentía desconsolada. Vacía hasta que escuchaba su voz y su corazón revivía. Nadie le había dicho que la inmortalidad era otorgada por alguien y no solo algo en su sangre.

Y se sintió tan estúpida. Era una estúpida testaruda como el resto de su familia y usualmente tener algo parecido con ellos le despertaba una agradable sensación de pertenencia. Esta ocasión, solo le hizo gruñir y arremeter con sus garras contra algunos árboles hasta que estos cayeron haciendo temblar el suelo del pantano sin que le importara un poco o al menos le aplacara.

Jamás había notado que tan enredada se hallaba Josette Saltzman en su corazón. Que tan brillante volvía el mundo solo por estar en él, solo por verla sonreír.

Y las palabras le faltaban y cuando las tenía, la persona indicada no estaba para escucharlas. Era tan molestamente frustrante que cada noche tenía que escapar de su habitación en la mansión de su tia y correr hasta que el sol saliera para tratar de controlar el loco latir de su corazón luego de hablarle hasta que se durmiera.

Esperando.

Solo esperando que al menos se colara un poco en ellos.

Solo un poco.

Quería al menos tener la esperanza.

Acelero sus patas. Esperando que el ardor en sus músculos le convenciera de simplemente no destrozar la barrera alrededor y correr de vuelta a ella. Su lobo gruñía y ronroneaba ante el pensamiento, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que quería. Indeciso pero por suerte, había un momento de lucidez.

Un momento.

Cuando el dolor en sus patas y garras astillaras se desvanecía. Donde el aire no era tan caliente en su interior y la frialdad de la noche se desvanecía. Cuando su cabeza y corazón dejaban de tirar en todas direcciones, y simplemente se dejaba llevar por el viento.

Cuando el dorado en sus ojos se opacaba y jugaba con el resplandor de su usual azul océano. Como un precioso amanecer en la playa. Cuando la bruma era tan densa y el silencio era total.

Entonces golpeteos de otras patas resonaban en sus oídos. Suaves ojos dorados le miraban entre la oscuridad. Cuerpos corrían a su lado, empujándole en una tierna caricia.

Entonces el tiempo se detenía, porque al menos por esos cuantos momentos se sentía acompañada y apoyada por ellos. Porque sabía que solo ellos podían ser. Solo ellos le podían confortar y convencer de que el mundo no explotaría cuando el miedo al rechazo, a la aceptación, a todo se prendaba a ella.

En ese momento sus padres le susurraban que todo estaría bien. Que el mundo le pertenecía y la felicidad también pero que para obtenerle tendría que buscarla. Luchar por ella.

Creer en sí misma. Quizás también creer en Josette.

Creer que ella merecía todo el amor y alegría del mundo.

El momento nunca era eterno. Por más que lo intentara, nunca lo era.

Pero se convenció de que al menos esos pocos segundos, sirvieran de algo.

La calma le cubrió como un manto fresco y sus patas fueron bajando el ritmo. Despertando a encontrarse justo frente a la reja al frente de la casa, casi rozando su nariz contra el frio metal húmedo. Recargo por completo su cabeza en ella, disfrutando de la refrescante sensación y el vibrar de la familiar magia en ella. Respirando profundamente hasta que el replicar en su pecho se suavizo.

Y cuando el mundo volvió a su usual ritmo, de reojo volteo hacia un costado. Observando el trio de sombras que le miraban con orgullo. Que le rogaban que dejara de luchar contra sí misma. Que se permitiera ser tan valiente como era.

Quizás una alucinación. Una ilusión. Quizás solo su subconsciente gritando.

Apretó sus colmillos y comenzó el cambio. Sus huesos se rompieron y reconstruyeron con sonidos secos que hicieron vibrar hasta al metal contra el que se empujó. Quejidos y gemidos escaparon de sus labios pero solo se preocupó por silenciar sus gritos de agonía hasta que el silencio volvió a la noche.

Su cuerpo desnudo cubierto solo por suciedad y algunas hojas pegadas, se levantó. Luchando contra el dolor y temblor pero sin dudar en sus movimientos, o tratar de apoyarse en las barras de metal. Orgullosa aun en su pequeño momento de debilidad.

Dio un respingo e hizo una mueca pero con paso firme volvió hacia la casa a la vez que el sol se iba elevando y los sonidos del mundo se iban agitando. Camino ignorando su desnudes. Cerrando sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de la naturaleza contra su piel. Relajándose, esperando que fuera lo suficiente como para que pudiera dormir más d horas seguidas.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y Keelin le miro con una dulce sonrisa tranquila al verle disfrutar de nuevo de su naturaleza.

-¿Te desperté? –. Pregunto Hope al llegar frente a los escalones del porche de la casa.

Su tía los bajo, abriendo sus brazos con una manta firmemente sujetada en sus manos con la que pronto envolvió a su sobrina que suspiro ante la calidez. No segura si del cobijo o del afecto. Como fuera robo una sonrisa de la cobriza que sintió su pecho estrujar, apretado por esa misma calidez. Tan fuerte como el abrazo que le era otorgado.

-No, kiddo –. Keelin se asomó por su costado –De eso se encargó tu prima.

La cobriza sonrió. Cuando los brazos le liberaron simplemente se sentó en los escalones. Disfrutando de tener un momento más bajo la brisa mañanera. Suspiro dejando que la suavidad y ternura que la más joven Mikaelson le inspiraba se filtrara en sus facciones.

-Le escuche. Creo que no le gustan los cuentos donde los príncipes salvan el día.

La castaña se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa orgullosa iluminando su rostro –Me alegro –. Luego miro de reojo a su sobrina y su sonrisa se impregno de picares aunque su rostro lo hizo de inocencia –Te escuche murmurar en tu habitación.

Hope apretó sus labios tratando de ocultar su sonrisa aunque no lo logro totalmente así que solo se negó a mirar a la que sabía que ya se burlaba de ella –Hablo con Josie hasta que se duerme.

-¿Solo hasta que se duerme? –. La pregunta llena de seguro conocimiento.

Un suspiro escapo de la adolescente que se recostó sobre los escalones y dejo de tratar de ocultar lo que sentía –No… escucho hasta que la necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos me destroza el pecho… escucho… escucho su respiración suave y tranquila que doblega a mi lobo hasta que lo tiene ronroneando en el suelo… –. Un suspiro aún más profundo escapo de sus labios antes de que se mordiera el inferior para que una sonrisa tonta no se mostrara –Espero… espero hasta que sus lindos murmullos se hacen oír… espero… solo espero hasta que le escucho susurrar mi nombre y entonces… no puedo más.

Keelin se recostó a su lado sonriendo ante la dulzura del juvenil amor. Tan lleno. Tan intenso e incontrolable. Tan sincero e irrevocable.

-Quiero volver –. Susurro Hope pero aun con firmeza en sus palabras.

Su tía suspiro –Lo sé… como toda Mikaelson tienes una potente forma de hacerte escuchar cuando deseas algo…

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas, cariño –. Le tomo la mano –No puedo decir que no te entienda o que esté de acuerdo con Freya... solo te pido que tengas paciencia.

-Sabes tan bien como yo, que esta ya es casi una ilusión para mí –. La cobriza le miro con el ceño fruncido lleno de confusión –¿Por qué no me deja ir?

-Porque tiene miedo –. Soltó con simpleza Keelin.

Enseguida, la cobriza salto de su sitio para volver a sentarse siendo imitada por su tía. Confusa e incrédula ante lo que escuchaba. Freya Mikaelson, era la cabeza sensata de la familia. Era fría y calculadora. Una peleadora lejana que siempre estaba pasos adelante.

Freya Mikaelson no tenía miedo ni a la misma muerte. Como todos en la familia, se reía de ella en la cara y luego hasta le invitaba a tomar una copa.

Keelin le sonrió con ternura y acaricio su mejilla –Pequeña. Todos somos humanos, aun los inmortales de mil años… quizás en ellos es más profundo porque las cosas que aman se vuelven tan difíciles de encontrar. Tan únicas –. Sus frentes se unieron y se restregaron suavemente cerrando sus ojos –Y tú, mi lobo más pequeño. Me temo. Que eres el más preciado tesoro de esta familia y protegerte es un instinto tan potente que a veces no podemos diferenciar cuando parar. En especial ahora, que una mujer ya eres… tu juventud y tu necesidad de libertad, nos hace temblar… a unos más que otros pero entiendo –. La castaña deposito un beso sobre su frente –Oh, mi pequeña. Qué difícil es aceptar que ya no eres una niña… pero tratare de hacerle entender… convencerle de que te puedes cuidar pero a cambio tendrás que prometer que aunque puedes con el mundo. Nunca tienes que enfrentarlo sola.

Hope le miro con cierta duda y culpabilidad, sabiendo bien a lo que se refería. Malivore casi le mato y su familia solo se enteró cuando inconsciente cayó por más de dos días. Enloquecieron hasta el punto de amenazar con destruir el poblado o al menos la escuela aunque al director sin duda le prometieron una muerte dolorosa y larga, sin duda jamás volverían a confiar como antes. Quizás en ella, aun no confiaban.

Suspiro bajando la mirada, vencida ante la culpa.

Su tía le acuno el rostro y le sonrió –Tan impetuosa. Testaruda y protectora. Creo que sabemos bien de quienes tomaste todo ello pero te falta aprender algo bien. Eres una Mikaelson, y además de conllevar mucho escandalo cuando más de uno está en un sitio, o con solo uno. Siempre… Siempre y para siempre estaremos a tu espalda. Apoyándote y cuidándote sin importar las centurias que cumplas.

Hope se lanzó a sus brazos. Ocultándose en su pecho como una niña pequeña y Keelin beso su coronilla aferrándose a ella maternalmente. Sin desear que creciera más.

Deseando poder detener el tiempo, pensó Freya al verlas. Respirando profundamente al intentar relajar su corazón que casi había escapado de su pecho al ver la cama de su sobrina vacía. Se acercó y suspiro profundamente. Acomodándose al otro lado de esta para en silencio unirse al abrazo. Llenándole de amor y tratando de susurrarle sus mejores argumentos aunque sabía que poco serviría.

Demasiado Mikaelson.

Demasiado Marshall…

Y a diferencia de todos ellos. Esperaba que sin demasiado para dejarse llevar por el amor.

Y le apretó protectoramente entre sus brazos mirando hacia el rostro de su esposa que le sonrió con dulce tristeza. Susurrándole sin palabras, lo que ambas sabían que tenía que pasar.

Hope no pudo evitar temblar ante la calidez. Sus ojos inundados de silenciosas lagrimas que solo cayeron siendo tomadas enseguida por el pecho donde un corazón le susurraba su amor.

La melancolía se retorcía en su pecho. El lejano pero claro recuerdo de los brazos de sus padres, su calidez y el latir de sus corazones. Su amor vibrando bajo cada fibra de su ser de una manera incontrolable y abrazadora como llamas intensas. Ese era el agarre de sus padres pero este, este era igual de intenso aunque de una forma diferente. Pero igual de cálido y desbordante de afecto como no se había permitido sentir antes gracias al dolor y la culpa.

Ahora.

Ahora por primera vez. Se permitía sentirlo sin preguntarse si lo merecía.

-Hare panqueques –. Susurro Keelin rompiendo su agarre. Recargando a la cobriza en el pecho de su esposa que le sonrió con lágrimas no derramadas sin dejar de aferrarle.

-Y tocino.

-No olvides el tocino –. Soltaron a la vez las Mikaelson que sonrieron provocando un bufido por parte de la castaña.

-¿Qué clase de desayuno no lleva tocino? –. Pregunto casi con fingida indignación.

Rieron por lo bajo. Permitiendo que los sentimientos se tranquilizaran.

Hope suspiro profundamente mirando el cielo claro donde las nubes se iban abriendo –Lamento haber sido tan impulsiva y pensar que puedo contra el mundo.

-Oh, cariño. Puedes contra el mundo pero no queremos que lo enfrentes –. Afirmo Freya con decisión –Así que no más de estúpidas heroicidades. Somos los villanos ¿Recuerdas?

La cobriza rio por lo bajo –Ok… no más heroicidades hasta dentro de 100 años.

-Me parece bien.

-Voy a volver.

Freya inhalo profundamente aferrándose un poco más ella –Lo sé y sé que gritare bastante antes, durante y después pero no importa. Yo te apoyare sin importar que… siempre y para siempre, cariño.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Hope entro en el complejo con paso firme. Sin que el dolor en su pecho le aplastara, ya no más. Y sonrió mirando el sitio. Recordando cómo cada pequeño rincón guardaba una memoria importante. Algún momento único donde el amor de su familia le abordaba.

Dejo sus bolsas en el vestíbulo. Deteniéndose solo para ello, con una firme idea en su cabeza que siguió hasta que le llevo a las catacumbas donde las bóvedas familiares más personales se ocultaban.

Encendiendo las antorchas solo con el chasquido de sus dedos. Y sin titubear dejo que sus colmillos salieran para luego morder en el espacio entre su pulgar e índice, justo como su padre lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Mordiendo con la suficiente fuerza para que hilillos de sangre se deslizaran por su palma que enseguida coloco contra el metal cálido mágicamente.

El resplandor ilumino sus facciones y clic de los cerrojos llenaron sus oídos para que luego el metal se hiciera a un lado. Las velas se encendieron por cuenta propia. Iluminando el sitio.

No se detuvo en las joyas o las armas. En su lugar, fue directa hacia su pared para abrir el cajón central justo bajo la pintura que hizo con su padre. Su propia magia saludándole en cuanto poso sus dedos en la manija que no lucho por detenerle.

Una libreta cubierta de cuero fue lo primero que sus ojos vieron y sin poder evitarlo, la tomo entre sus manos que temblaron. Sus dedos acariciaron la cubierta mientras una sonrisa suave llena de tanto sentir se dibujó apenas en su rostro, seguida por un suspiro impregnado de tristeza contra la que lucho para que no le inundara a la vez que abría y enseguida era golpeada por el rostro de su madre.

Bocetos.

Viejos bocetos donde plasmo su dolor cuando su familia se partió. Hojas y hojas llenas de ellos. De la sonrisa de su padre. De la mirada suave de su tío. Del semblante dulce de su madre. Hojas manchadas con sus lágrimas. De gritos lanzados al vacío. De reclamos de odio contra el universo.

Quizás… al final, este se apiado de ella.

Se negó a volver al dolor. Cerrando el cuaderno de golpe pero sin dejar de aferrarlo entre sus manos, entre sus brazos cuando lo sostuvo contra su pecho mientras sus labios se apretaban. Se desprendió de él y lo dejo en el mismo sitio, negándose a desaparecerlo. Sabía las imágenes de memoria pero se negó a eliminar esa parte de su vida, quizás en un futuro necesitaría un recordatorio de que debía seguir.

Luchar por más. Luchar por ser feliz.

Entonces se concentró en una de las cajillas a su lado. Cada una con un tesoro por su propio sentimentalismo, no por su valor. Y tomo una de ellas. Sin siquiera titubear. No porque supiera exactamente cual buscaba si no porque estaba decidida a llevarlo consigo.

Años sin verlo, pensó para sí misma al abrir la caja. Se fijó en como la luz de las flamas rebotaba en la joya central que parece un diamante pero tiene reflejos rojos que ni ella está segura de dónde venían. Quizás magia.

Sonrió y lo regreso a su sitio en la caja que luego guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Estaba a punto de cerrar el cajón cuando algo llamo su atención. Con semblante endurecido con arrogancia tomo el elegante sable que descansaba en terciopelo, un regalo de su tío que hace demasiado no había tocado. Sintió sus dedos hormigueando ante la necesidad de desenvainarlo y lo hizo, mirando la hoja con deleite.

Volvió a sonreír y cerró el cajón. Saliendo pronto del sitio llevando el arma con ella. Pensando que era momento de volver a practicar.

**oooXoooXooo**

Josie suspiro con tristeza.

Mirando el teléfono que aun esperaba que se iluminara como cada noche pero no parecía que fuera a ocurrir. Con desilusión se movió, dejándolo descansar sobre su mesilla de noche. Lo suficientemente cerca por si sonaba en medio de la noche. Se levantó y quito de su torso su camiseta alargada, para que su sitio fuera ocupado por la sudadera.

Volviendo a la cama justo cuando su hermana salía del baño luego de su ducha nocturna.

Lizzie enseguida noto y sintió la desilusión de su hermana. Por el reflejo del espejo le miro.

Vio como esta pronunciaba su puchero usual y sus ojos parecían apagados. Lo eran. Ella lo sabía. Por un momento, se preguntó que iba mal peo sus ojos apenas pasaron por su teléfono cuando lo entendió. Apretó sus labios con molestia pensando en las torturas a las que sometería a la loba en cuanto volviera.

Termino su rutina nocturna y fue a acomodarse en su cama.

Josie se encogió en su sitio casi cubriéndose por completo. Tratando de ocultar la prenda que no le pertenecía y que para aumentar su tristeza, comenzaba a perder su esencia.

Las luces se apagaron y las chicas se quedaron mirando a la oscuridad. Josie apretó entre sus brazos al lobo de peluche, rogando en silencio que las pesadillas no volvieran mientras su hermana distraídamente fingía revisar algo en su teléfono que irradiaba la luz necesaria para iluminar solo su rostro.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Lizzie suspiro.

-Jo ¿Estas despierta?

-Lo estoy –. Respondió la morena en un susurro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –. Su hermana le miro de reojo. Aun entre la oscuridad siempre podía encontrar los ojos de su hermana.

Josie frunció un poco su ceño pero suspiro –Si…

-He estado pensando –. Comenzó la rubia con desinterés –Con todo el desastre peludo… Jamás te pregunte que pensabas.

-¿Pensaba de qué? –. Cuestiono la morena removiéndose en su sitio.

Lizzie se encogió de hombros –Del vínculo. Ya sabes, sobre ser el alma gemela de Felpudo.

Trato de encogerse más en su sitio, esperando desaparecer para no tener que responder pero sabía que no pasaría. Josie dio un profundo suspiro –Yo… me sorprendió pero no me molesto.

Su hermana asintió en silencio pero luego le miro de reojo con suspicacia –Así que… ¿Te ves estando a su lado o algo así?

-Lizzie, no lo sé –. Soltó casi con brusquedad la morena. No quería hablar de ello y menos con su hermana. Había luchado lo suficiente como para borrarlo de su cabeza un rato y ahora volvía con todas sus fuerzas, revolviendo todo y desatando un caos.

-Pero te gusta ¿Cierto? –. Soltó la rubia sin amedrentarse por el tono cortante de la otra –Digo, sé que tuviste un crush con ella cuando éramos jóvenes pero ¿Todavía lo tienes?

Miro la oscuridad algunos segundos pero luego dijo con firmeza –No. No lo tengo.

Su hermana asintió –¿Pero…?

Josie quiso negarse a seguir con la conversación pero sabía que su hermana no lo dejaría caer. Notaba algo y Lizzie era demasiado cotilla para su tranquilidad mental. Suspiro vencida o tal vez, en el fondo necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que sentía. Esperando que ello le diera cierta coherencia que no lograba ver por más que luchaba. Así que simplemente hablo.

-Cuando éramos jóvenes, le admiraba. Era genial e inteligente, arrogante pero también amable, divertida, misteriosa –. Sonrió con cierto sonrojo –Solo verla a la lejanía era suficiente para que suspirada como tonta. Y conseguir que me notara me hacía sonreír tan fuerte que dolía pero, ya no soy una niña y ella ya no es algo que vea desde lejos –. Entrecerró sus ojos con certeza que desconocía –Ahora es una amiga. Ahora sé que es orgullosa y distante porque tiene miedo de que le rompan el corazón de nuevo.

Ella es… fuerte y petulante. Una protectora y extremista en cada sentimiento que tiene por alguien. Bueno o malo.

Ella es buena y dulce. Y me ve… siempre me ha visto sin que yo lo supiera y me protege. Me escucha. Confía en mí cuando ni yo confió. Cree en mi fuerza porque está segura de que la tengo. Me hace sentir valiosa… –. Suelta un suspiro notando como una sonrisa tonta había estado en su rostro todo el tiempo y soltó una pequeña risilla para sí misma –Tal vez sea el vínculo trabajando, espero que no… pero con Penélope aprendí que era el amor. Bueno y malo…

Ya no tengo un crush con ella, Lizzie. La quiero por todo lo que ella es. Lo bueno y lo malo. Y solo espero que si un día estamos juntas sea por todas las buenas razones y no solo por el vínculo –. Se encogió de hombros. Sorprendida pero no tanto de todo lo que salía de su boca sin que lo meditara. Quizás ese había sido el problema, lo había pensado todo demasiado y los sentimientos no debían pensarse. Se sentían y ya –El amor existe en varias formas y sea cualquiera con la que Hope me tenga en su corazón, sé que será maravillosa.

Lizzie estaba con la boca abierta y casi la cerro sonoramente luego del discurso de su hermana. Sonriendo con ternura hacia el oscuro perfil de esta que miraba el techo de su habitación con una sonrisa aliviada. Segura y tan tonta, que si fuera otro momento, la rubia definitivamente se burlaría… quizás más tarde.

Soltó un suspiro preocupado que llamo la atención de la morena. Lizzie le miro a los ojos –Jo. Lamento informarte que estas enamorada de Felpudo.

Josie rio por lo bajo –Eso creo… un rayo me golpea cada que la veo o la escucho, o simplemente siento su presencia cerca. Y sin poder evitarlo, mi corazón siempre se vuelve loco por Hope Mikaelson. Así que… –. Certeza le inundo –Ya no tengo dudas, estoy tontamente pérdida por ella y no me arrepiento.

Su hermana guardo silencio y asintió lentamente mientras digería la intensidad de las palabras de la morena. Ella lo sentía. Se concentró lo suficiente en su lazo gemelo para sentir como su pecho burbujeaba, contagiándose de la milésima parte de lo que Josie sentía con solo pensar en la cobriza. No podía ni siquiera imaginar cómo era el sentimiento real que ella albergaba y que se obligaba a silenciar.

Por fortuna, ella sí que hablaría. Una gran charla con amenazas tratando de no decir lo que sabía. Eso sería un reto pero sabía que podía con ello. Confidencialidad fraternal primero.

-Entiendo –. Soltó luego de un rato con normalidad –¿La extrañas?

Josie suspiro con desanimo volviendo a encogerse bajo sus mantas –Tanto que duele.

Lizzie sonrió –Ya veo. Bueno, aguanta tu miel y ya duerme para que sueñes con ella… pero te ruego que no sean sexuales. A nadie le gusta despertar por gemidos.

-¡Lizzie!

La rubia rio sonoramente –Buenas noches, hermanita… y gracias por confiar en mí.

Josie sonrió feliz y casi aliviada –Buenas noches, Liz. Gracias por escucharme.

-Siempre. Te amo.

-También te amo –. Dijo la morena con firmeza sabiendo que su hermana siempre lo necesitaba de esa manera para saber que no le mentían –Descansa.

-Igual.

Lizzie se mantuvo en silencio, fingiendo que sus parpados se cerraban aunque se habían concentrado en la ventana. Esperando hasta que escucho que su hermana al fin se acomodaba y pronto se dormía. Entonces se apresuró a volver a tomar su teléfono, buscando en su agenda los teléfonos que había conseguido semanas atrás.

**DemasiadoBella _**Ey felpudo. No sé porque pero alguien te extraña.

**MamaAlfa** _Espero que no seas tú.

**DemasiadoBella** _Iu. Jamás… Tal vez me acostumbre a tenerte alrededor pero eso es todo. No te emociones.

**MamaAlfa** _Jajaja como digas… Gracias por el dato.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

La ansiedad era lo único que Josie había sentido durante el día.

Su día más libre se había vuelto el más estresante y todo porque su teléfono no había sonado desde que le despertó con su alarma.

No llamadas. No textos. No nada. Silencio total de la loba que le estaba sumergiendo lentamente en la ansiedad del no saber. Ahogándose en el miedo.

Lizzie gruño por lo bajo a su lado. No muy feliz por compartir su sentir especialmente ese día. Sabía que le estaba enloqueciendo pero no podía evitarlo.

Por más que trataba no podía dejar la intranquilidad. Por más que no deseaba pensar en todo lo que podía estar mal, más lo hacía.

Un profundo suspiro tembloroso se escapó de sus labios cuando se dejó caer en el sofá del salón junto a su hermana. El resto de sus amigos aún se hallaban en clases así que aún no tenía que preocuparse por sus contiguas preguntas al sentir su inquietud, y todos eran excelentes para eso gracias a sus sentidos sobrenaturales. Bueno, excepto Landon pero eso ya ni era una sorpresa y hasta podía ser un alivio si lo pensaba.

-Hey, JoJo ¿Tienes un momento? Queremos planear nuestro trabajo en equipo –. Dijo Penélope con amabilidad y casi suavidad al aparecer a su lado.

Josie suspiró con desánimo y casi dejando escapar un quejido. No tenía ánimos. No quería tener que aguantar los malos comentarios de su ex, o escuchar tonterías del resto de su equipo asignado al azar pero no podía evitarlo. Debía hacer su trabajo. En especial con todas las clases que perdió o ignoro al perderse en la cobriza que parecía estar grabada en su mente.

-Lárgate Satán –. Gruño Lizzie con el mismo poco entusiasmo que su hermana y quizás un poco más predispuesta para quemarle hasta las cenizas. El pretexto perfecto de probar que no era pariente del pájaro de mayonesa, se lanzó por instinto en su interior mientras miraba con ojos entrecerrados llenos de molestia hacia la bruja que ni se inmutó.

-Tranquila. Parece que alguien te pego su rabia –. Golpeó de vuelta Penélope con su arrogante sonrisa. Notando al instante cómo las mellizas reaccionaban a encogerse en su sitio y bajar sus miradas con tristeza en sus facciones. Por un momento, estuvo lista para volver a golpear pero al ver los ojos melancólicos de Josie, no pudo. No se atrevió.

-Basta –. Soltó la morena y se esforzó en ponerse de pie –Regreso en un momento.

Lizzie solo tarareo reconociendo sus palabras. Tratando de silenciar el mundo y su cerebro mientras comenzaba con la revisión de sus revistas de moda más nuevas que su madre le había enviado. Sentía su cabeza en todos lados y se concentró en su respiración. Necesitaba concentrarse en su respiración y así lo hizo por varios minutos.

Dentro y fuera.

Dentro y fuera.

Hasta que algo llamo su atención y volteó hacia la entrada de la sala buscando sin saber que buscaba hasta que lo hallo. Un bufido escapó de su pecho. Lleno de molestia y alivio casi por igual.

Hope recargo su hombro contra el marco de la entrada a la sala. Con su usual vestimenta de jeans negros, blusa de cuello en 'V' azul marino y chaqueta negra de cuero. Cruzo sus brazos recargándolos con suavidad en su abdomen y se mantuvo en silencio observando el interior del sitio.

Ignorando al mundo que murmuraba a su alrededor mientras su corazón aceleraba ante la imagen de Josie a la distancia. Su perfume se filtró en su nariz, enloqueciéndole. Haciéndole sonreír con tonta suavidad mientras admiraba su belleza milímetro a milímetro. Deleitándose con el sonido de su voz y el latir de su corazón que su lobo reconoció en un segundo, y por el que casi ronroneo audiblemente.

El mundo no existía. Su mundo era solo Josie y no podía dejar de pensar que era el más maravilloso de la galaxia.

El momento se rompió para su enojo. Sus ojos centelleaban no solo por dejar de disfrutar el momento sino por ver cómo Penélope tomaba la mano de la morena con suavidad. Acercándose a su espacio en un gesto íntimo que le robó un gruñido bajo.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Felpudo –. Saludo Lizzie con una sonrisa burlona hacia la loba que le miro por un momento.

Josie salto en su sitio al escuchar el apodo. Volteando con tal fuerza que su cuello bien pudo haber crujido pero no le sintió. Lo único que sintió fue como en un segundo su corazón se aceleró al máximo como un auto de carreras y sus piernas reaccionaban a correr hacia la cobriza que solo llevo sus ojos hacia su hermana por un instante para luego volver a ella. Centrarse en ella como si fuera lo único en el universo.

La bruja corrió atravesando la gran sala en unos segundos casi como un vampiro y se lanzó hacia los brazos de la loba que le sonrió todo el tiempo hasta atraparle entre sus brazos. Apretándole mutuamente con firmeza. Ocultando sus rostros contra el cuello de la otra. Inhalando sus perfumes, casi gimiendo al saborearlos directamente de la fuente.

Hope ronroneo sin poder evitarlo mientras Josie rio por lo bajo con ojos húmedos a la vez que le apretó un poco más el cuello.

-Volviste... –. Susurro luego de una pequeña lucha contra la presión en su pecho.

-Te di mi palabra, amor –. Respondió la cobriza con voz baja y levemente profunda que hizo estremecer a la morena entre sus brazos.

Ronroneo de nuevo y sin pensar depósito un beso en el cuello de esta, dejando sus labios más tiempo del debido pero por cómo la bruja le aferró y suspiro temblorosamente. Supuso que no hizo nada mal.

Se alejaron solo lo suficiente como para que sus frentes se encontrarán. Sus ojos se cerraron casi a la vez y juntas se sumergieron en la sensación del momento. En la calidez que se enrollo alrededor de sus corazón enloquecidos.

-Te extrañe –. Susurro Josie sin abrir sus ojos o alejarse, en su lugar se acercó hasta que su nariz comenzó a rozar la de la loba.

Hope retorno la caricia, acercándose un poco más hasta que el fantasma de sus labios se hizo presente –También te extrañe, amor. Demasiado.

Un suspiro lento escapó del pecho de Josie, que no podía resistir más las ganas de terminar con la distancia entre ellas y su sufrimiento.

-¡Bésala de una vez! –. Grito Lizzie con exasperación.

A la vez que se hacía escuchar otro grito –¡Hope Mikaelson!

Quien sabe cuál fue el que hizo saltar a las chicas y alejarse varios pasos…

* * *

**_Hola._**

**_Lamento la larga duración del arco de la distancia. Se supone que solo serían uno o dos capítulos pero termino siendo todo esto, producto sin duda de que Josie me cuesta un poco de trabajo. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no me maten._**

**_SeeU_**


	31. Chapter 30

Un suspiro aliviado escapó del pecho de Alaric a los pocos segundos de correr fuera de su oficina. Y en su lugar, una sonrisa pequeña se instauró en su rostro al ver a su hija y la cobriza aferradas en un firme abrazo.

Un necesitado contacto y casi desesperado según por lo que veía en la fuerza del agarre. Sus pasos antes acelerados fueron bajando de intensidad conforme se acercó aunque no se detuvo. Permitiéndoles tener un momento antes de tener que separarles.

Su ceja casi se elevó con cierta sorpresa al ver cómo iniciaban un contacto con sus rostros. Sonrió recordando cuántas veces vio el mismo contacto entre Hayley y su hija, una silenciosa muestra de afecto según había aprendido. Una que toda la familia mantenía cuando no podían explicar con palabras todo lo que sentían. Cuando no sabían decir _'Te quiero_' sin que esté pareciera tan insuficiente.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió por primera vez sin preocuparse por su pupila, su hija de otra sangre. Sonrió sabiendo que estaría bien. Sonrió sabiendo que su hija de sangre estaría cuidara por siempre con la mayor devoción, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que los Mikaelson amaban de esa forma. Completamente entregados y esforzándose cada día para merecer a los que les amaban.

Lo había visto con Hayley. Con Elijah. Rebekah. Freya. Y hasta con Klaus…

Era casi irónico que el gran mal del mundo siempre se volviera un simple cachorro bajo la presencia de Caroline. Y ahora, lo mismo le pasaba a Hope con Josie.

Un pequeño respingo burlón fue exhalado al ver cómo la cobriza y su hija mantenían una silenciosa danza con sus labios. Retándose en silencio a qué la otra tuviera el valor de ir a más. Quizás ninguna estaba preparada para dar el salto, no estaba seguro pero eso supuso al ver sus movimientos. Tan deseosas por el contacto pero igual de temerosas.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de ellas y espero a que decidieran. No deseaba interrumpir pero entonces recordó que debía apartarlas, además dudaba que quisieran ser el espectáculo principal como en ese momento ocurría. El mundo se había detenido para ellas y todo a su alrededor también. Observándoles a la espera de lo que fuera.

Se merecían disfrutar de tener el valor a solas y en sus propios términos. No con todo el alumnado mirándoles.

Si. Supuso que era mejor interrumpir y de nuevo, tenían otros asuntos que resolver.

-¡Hope Mikaelson! –. Exclamó con firmeza a la vez que casi pudo oír con claridad la voz de su otra hija.

Lo que fuera les hizo saltar fuera de su agarre. Sonrojándose tan intensamente que estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. No siempre podía disfrutar de ver a sus pequeñas volverse un manojo de nervios.

Josie bajo su mirada. Sus cabellos cayeron a los costados de su rostro ocultando el color de sus mejillas y evito que se desvaneciera el intenso calor en ellas. Casi como si estuviera guardando el momento para grabarlo en sus memorias aunque realmente no lo necesitaba. El replicar en su pecho y las volteretas de su estómago sin duda era un recuerdo que permanecería, lo quisiera o no.

Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver como sus dedos seguían enredados con los de la loba. Siguió la extremidad solo para encontrarse con su cabello cayendo en una cascada ondulada suave y brillante que casi gritaba porque le tocará. Sus dedos básicamente cosquillearon con el deseo de volver a perderse entre ellos.

Hope mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba hacia el techo de un costado como si fuera lo más interesante del planeta. Su lobo se quejó sonoramente y casi parecía bufar con frustración mientras ella luchaba solo por controlar el resonar de su corazón que sin problemas podría ser oído por todos los vampiros de la escuela.

Alaric dio unos pasos más hacia ellas. Evitando sonreír aunque lo deseaba pero no pudo contenerse para atrapar en un fuerte abrazo a su pupila. Dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de alivio y alegría por volver a tenerle ahí. A su lado.

Está sonrió con suavidad y se recargo en su hombro rodeándole con su brazo libre porque en cuanto se dio cuenta que su mano seguía aferrada por la morena, se negó a dejarle ir. No quería y no podía.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta –. Susurro el hombre con el tono paternal que usualmente conseguía un gruñido como respuesta pero está vez solo sintió como el agarre se apretó.

-También me alegra volver.

Alaric se alejó y se permitió darle una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a su semblante serio –Ahora ¿Puedes explicarme porque tu tía apareció de la nada en mi oficina gritando como loca?

Hope fingió ignorancia aunque una leve pizca de humor fue clara en sus ojos. El bufido del hombre fue más que notorio.

-Bueno. Ahora irás a hablar con ella y evitar que vuele el lugar, ni siquiera estoy seguro como puede hacer temblar las cosas a su alrededor aunque no esté aquí –. Dijo a la vez que negaba respirando profundamente tratando de relajarse.

-Exceso de magia y emoción… –. Soltó distraídamente la loba como si no fuera nada pero luego se encogió de hombros con su sonrisa burlona ya en sus labios –O quizás, demasiado café ¿Tal vez?

Alaric rodo los ojos y volvió a negar aunque la cobriza vio con claridad la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa antes de que le diera la espalda.

Iba a seguir pero se detuvo antes de siquiera dar un paso. Volteó hacia la morena que miraba sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y que reaccionó a dejar caer su mano al sentir sus ojos en ella. La frialdad de la pérdida del contacto fue notoria para ambas.

Hope enseguida reaccionó a dar un paso dentro de su espacio personal y con suavidad llevo su mano hacia su rostro. Recogiendo su cabello para hacerlo retroceder tras su oreja y luego deslizando sus dedos hasta su mentón. Deseosa de volver a ver sus ojos y quizás perderse un poco en ellos.

-Hey. Si no estás ocupada ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo…? Tal vez luego acompañarme a mi habitación a desempacar y eso –. Soltó con evidente nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar aunque fallaba un poco pero aun así se negó a dejar de mirar directamente hacia la morena.

Josie le sonrió suavemente y siguió su brazo en un toque casi fantasma hasta su mano. Abrió sus labios.

-Wow. Demasiado directo ¿No crees? Felpudo –. Se quejó Lizzie con sorna a su lado. Soltando una carcajada al ver cómo la pareja saltaba en su sitio. Sorprendidas de hallarla junto a ellas –Vamos. Quiero saludar a tu tía y no creas que he olvidado que te di una tarea. Quiero mis recuerdos y será mejor que sean buenos o no les dejaré solas… Jamás.

La pareja le miro con una mueca viendo cómo su espalda ya se alejaba con seguridad. Soltaron un suspiro al unísono perfectamente audible que les hizo mirarse para luego soltar una risilla.

Hope ladeo levemente su cabeza y le miro con ternura. Grabando su lindura y provocando un nuevo sonrojo en Josie que se derritió al ver el gesto. Cuando era lobo hacia el mismo gesto le parecía lindo pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto esto se multiplicaría en su forma humana. Aún tenía su muñeca sujeta entre sus dedos y sonriéndose, le tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con firmeza que provocó una brillante sonrisa en la loba.

Freya soltó un suspiro en cuanto vio a su sobrina pasar por la puerta junto a las mellizas. Casi sonrió al ver cómo sujetaba la mano de la morena pero se negó a dejar ir su furia tan fácil. Con sus brazos en jarras y sus ojos entrecerrados llenos de furia, explotó en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada.

-¡Hope Andrea Mikaelson! –. Grito con tal potencia que realmente hizo temblar los muebles en la habitación.

Los Saltzman se miraron con aprensión mientras tomaban asiento. Hope dejo su silla para Josie y Lizzie tomo la otra mientras Alaric fue a su sitio casi seguro tras su escritorio. La loba se recargo con aburrición a un costado del escritorio sin soltar la mano de la morena. Todos girados hacia Freya que se paseaba por el sitio como una fiera enjaulada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer sin más?! –. Exclamó deteniéndose frente a todos. Sus ojos casi centelleaban con su enojo y la magia pero aun así recordó a las recién agregadas. En un instante su semblante se suavizó y sonrió hacia las mellizas –Hola brujitas. ¿Cómo están?

El tono dulce desconcertó a los Saltzman, bueno, al menos dos de ellos porque Lizzie enseguida sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola Freya. Todo bien aunque he estado algo aburrida y… paso una tragedia. Perdí mi lápiz labial favorito y mamá dice que no puede conseguir otro –. Lloriqueo la rubia.

La mayor le sonrió –Oh, cariño. Eso es terrible… envíame el nombre y veré que puedo hacer.

-Yei. Gracias –. Soltó entusiasmada la rubia. Casi como una niña pequeña.

Josie frunció su ceño preguntándose cuanto se había perdido pero entonces noto que ahora era el blanco de la mirada azulada de la mujer. Le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo y bajo un poco su mirar –He estado bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Qué tal le fue a tu trabajo de hierbas antiguas? ¿Arrasaste?

La morena casi miro maravillada a la mayor que no dejaba de sonreírle. Y ella le retorno la sonrisa con fuerza al sentirse escuchada por un adulto. Hope le sonrió tontamente al notarlo.

-¡Si! Si. Yo saqué un diez y me dieron un punto extra por lo bien hecho –. Respondió entusiasta.

-Me alegro, cariño. Estoy segura que no necesitas el punto pero siempre es bueno tener un respaldo y… encontré un libro en el barrio bastante interesante. Lo vi y enseguida supe que era para ti así que lo enviaré pronto –. Afirmo Freya cariñosamente mientras la joven le agradecía de la misma forma. Luego su atención volvió a su sobrina –Ya lo tendrías en tus manos sí ¡Alguien no se hubiera escabullido en medio de la noche sin decirle a nadie!

-Corrección. Fue en la noche y no en medio de la noche y yo te dije –. Se defendió Hope con tranquilidad –Hasta te deje una nota en la cocina ¿No la viste?

Freya gruño y apretó sus puños –La vi. ¡¿Tú crees que eso es suficiente para tranquilizarme luego de despertar y encontrar tu habitación vacía?!

-Pero yo te dije.

-¡Y eso qué! Pensé que lo harías en unos días o algo así ¡No el futuro inmediato!

La cobriza elevó su ceja con curiosidad –¿Por qué iba a esperar? –. Su tía gruño con frustración mientras los Saltzman ponían los ojos en blanco a la vez. Ella solo se encogió de hombros –Yo quería volver ya. No en unos días o algo así, así que no es mi culpa.

-¿Cómo que no es tu culpa? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

Hope le sonrió con su característica sonrisa segura –Lo siento por tu corazón pero eso te pasa por no escuchar. Deberías poner más atención, tía.

-Te voy a… –. Exclamó Freya deseando poder estar ahí. Su esposa sin saber lo que pasaba comenzó a acariciarle los brazos tratando de relajarle. Algo que logro solo un poco –Ya verás. Estarás castigada.

La loba hizo un puchero –No puedes castigarme en navidad. Los demás no lo permitirán, además estoy segura que me apoyaran.

El silencioso reto en los ojos de la cobriza hizo gruñir a su tía que le miro de la misma forma.

Los Saltzman solo podían mirar sin atreverse a moverse en caso de que eso pudiera convertirles en un blanco. Pero todos negaron en silencio con los ojos en blanco al escuchar el reto, Lizzie rio por lo bajo por el tono casi infantil de las palabras de la loba.

-Si. Bueno. Ya veremos –. Una chispa vengativa centello en los ojos de la mayor pero en lugar de retroceder, Hope casi le sonrió con arrogancia sin impresionarse –Encontrare como castigarte, ya verás.

-Inténtalo pero no te canses –. Soltó poniéndose de pie y casi encarando a su tía con cierto tono burlón.

Freya le miro con orgullo sin poder evitarlo y le sonrió con malicia –Oh, tranquila cariño. No lo haré.

Hope relajo todo su ser y le sonrió suavemente –Bueno pero no se vale meterse con mis regalos de navidad. Esos son sagrados.

La rubia asintió también relajándose –Si pero espero que hayas llevado muchas cajas de beignet's porque no te enviaré nada hasta el otro año. Parte de tu castigo –. La loba soltó un quejido que hizo reír a todos por lo bajo –Y será mejor que no descubra que tienes más multas por velocidad –. Los ojos de azul más oscuro enseguida parpadearon hacia a un lado. Freya suspiro y negó en silencio –Hablamos por la noche, cariño. Te amo.

-Te amo, tía Frey –. Retorno Hope con una voz suave llena de cariño por su tía a la que le sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Un suspiro escapo de su tía y en un instante fue claro como su semblante se relajó para solo mirar a su sobrina con dulce ternura. Igual a como veía a su hija cuando hacia alguna travesurilla, bueno, Hope era también su pequeña así que realmente no era una sorpresa que pudiera manejarla tan bien. Negó en silencio y rio por lo bajo notando la sonrisa petulante idéntica a la de su hermano aunque sus ojos se iban apagando ante el cansancio.

-Hablaremos más tarde.

-Está bien, tía –. Afirmo la cobriza con tono adormilado casi infantil a la vez que se permitía que Freya mirada su semblante cansado con una suave sonrisa pero clara juventud que usualmente mantenía oculto mientras no se encontrara en algún lugar seguro –Pero no enloquezcas si llamas y no contesto, puede que me quede dormida.

-Siempre enloquezco, cariño –. La rubia le sonrió con malicia –Así que será mejor que contestes enseguida o algo malo puede ocurrir.

-Si, si... muerte y destrucción, ya sé –. Dijo la cobriza con poco interés. Freya le miro con silenciosa amenaza a lo que su sobrina solo le miro con sorna retadora antes de poner los ojos en blanco y asentir secamente.

La mujer bufo con molestia pero luego volteo hacia las mellizas –Liz te veré a las 9:30pm. Nada de doble acondicionador y no olvides el aceite, dime cuando se termine para buscar algo con un aroma diferente ¿Te parece?

Lizzie asintió sin problemas casi como si esperada con ilusión que la cita fuera confirmada. No hubo quejas o comentarios sarcásticos, solo una sonrisa alegre.

Alaric miro la interacción confuso y sorprendido pero dejo eso de lado para saltar –¿Le estas enviando cosas a mi hija...? ¡¿Cómo?!

La mujer le miro con arrogancia y soltó un bufido de aburrición –Claro que no. Tu hija es una mujer capaz, no lo olvides. Ella lo hizo y muy bien debo decir. Tiene talento.

El hombre se encogió un poco avergonzado, en especial bajo la mirada furiosa y ofendida de su hija que luego miro hacia la mujer con tristeza y vergüenza pero Freya le sonrió como si nada. De hecho, le miro con orgullo queriendo mostrarle que creía lo que había dicho. Lizzie sonrió con más suavidad y bajo un poco su mirada para esconder el sonrojo que ilumino su rostro de una forma tierna.

Su padre le miro y sonrió con cierta tristeza, sus hijas debería sentirse apreciadas. No. Deberían saberse apreciadas y lo grandiosas que eran. La culpa subió hacia su garganta y la cerro un poco, era su trabajo que ellas fueran seguras de sí mismas y estaba fallando rotundamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en como Freya miraba a las chicas con afecto, con orgullo y con seguridad casi inquieta por desear ver lo que harían y quienes serian.

Era una mirada familiar…

Distraídamente con la mirada perdida, o fingidamente perdida aunque su cansancio ocultaba como sus ojos no dejaban de disfrutar deslizarse con suavidad por el cuerpo y semblante de la morena pero de pronto su mente volvió al momento y la loba soltó descuidadamente –Ah... así que ese era el aroma extraño.

Lizzie le miro ofendida con el ceño fruncido y una mueca clara –¡¿Me estas olfateando?!

La loba se encogió de hombros a la vez que respondía –No pero no puedo evitar respirar y soy sensible, pero tranquila estoy enfocada en Josie.

El ceño de la morena se había fruncido en cuanto escucho que el aroma de su hermana estaba en la nariz de la cobriza. Que esta reconociera lo suficiente el aroma de esta para notar el cambio era dolorosamente molesto y sus labios se apretaron arrugándose pero en un instante, un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreir por lo bajo al saber que la loba le ponía atención y podía sentirlo gracias a su intensa mirada.

Pero por supuesto, al siguiente segundo su mente comenzó a darle vueltas a la duda de si olía agradable y fresca como recordaba haberlo hecho cuando abandono su habitación aquella mañana. La cobriza sintió su inquietud sorpresiva y de inmediato apretó su agarre levemente para llamar su atención. Arrebatando a la bruja de sus pensamientos y haciéndole fijarse en su mirar que era suave al igual que su sonrisa que logro tranquilizarle.

Lizzie vio la interacción y bufo rodando los ojos –¿Enserio? Felpudo… ¿Usando eso para coquetear?

Esta se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad –No es mi culpa que sea relajante… Me encanta, siempre lo ha hecho.

-Demasiado directa ¿No? –. Soltó la rubia con tenue burla pero no se atrevió a molestar más al ver el intenso sonrojo que su hermana portaba y que trataba de ocultar al bajar por completo su mirada pero aun así era más que notorio el brillo alegre en esta. Lo que provoco una mueca de divertida aversión.

-Solo soy sincera –. Declaro la loba con seguridad.

Freya rio al ver a la morena tan colorada y que seguía luchando por ocultarlo pero al ver que no era capaz formo un lindo puchero tierno. Se acercó a su sobrina –Es mejor que vayas a dormir. Tus filtros se están apagando, cariño.

Hope asintió sin quejarse a la vez que sus facciones se iban relajando ante el cansancio pero aun así logro notar como su tía le miro con sorna a lo que gruño por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco.

Entonces la mujer volvió su atención a la morena, a la que le sonrió con suavidad mientras su mirada era un poco traviesa –Josie, cariño. Por favor encárgate de que llegue a su habitación, no le dejes desviarse hacia el bosque o se dormirá ahí y se perderá hasta mañana –. La joven se tensó al escuchar aquello y sus hermosos ojos caobas eran quizás demasiado expresivos para su gusto. Por supuesto, su preocupación fue notada por la mujer –No es grave y lo controla casi por completo. Estará bien y tú, no quiero que te preocupes de más. Algo más de tiempo y todo volverá a la normalidad, si te sientes muy ansiosa pídele a Liz un poco de aceite. Es relajante y te ayudara a dormir bien porque sí, sé que has tenido problemas para descansar.

Josie había concentrado sus ojos en Hope para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Necesitaba esa certeza según le dijo el abrupto saltar en su pecho pero al verla, con sus ojos suavemente cerrados y su cabeza caída aunque cada poco tiempo durante su caída se volvía a elevar. Aquello le hizo sonreir con suavidad y ternura hasta casi reír por lo bajo al ver como siempre al elevar su cabeza miraba a su alrededor como revisando que nadie le hubiera visto.

Pero pronto escucho como la conversación iba hacia ella y con ceño confuso miro hacia su hermana para tratar de buscar alguna explicación de cómo esto era algo conocido, esta enseguida le rehuyó la mirada fingiendo que la pared era muy interesante. Esto le hizo soltar un silencio bufido teniendo su respuesta pero al regresar sus ojos hacia la mujer, vio como su padre le miraba con el ceño fruncido con evidente preocupación y un atisbo de culpa jugando en el rabillo de sus ojos.

Y ella misma no pudo evitar encogerse con culpa y susurro –Gracias… no tiene importancia… yo…

-No. Si te molesta, importa. Tú importas –. Aseguro Freya con firmeza y protectora intensidad –Además no podemos tener a una brujita cansada, en especial una con afición por las llamas.

Josie se sonrojo ante lo último y sonrió con cierta picares pero a la vez no pudo evitar mirar a la mujer con afecto y hasta agradecimiento mientras se removía incómodamente al ser el centro de atención en la habitación.

Hope, que pensaban solo estaba ahí durmiendo, hablo de pronto con demasiada firmeza para alguien que se suponía estaba adormilada –No lo necesita, estoy aquí. Yo la cuidare. Si es necesario toda la noche sin problemas.

-Ok Julieta. Contrólate un poco y no te quiero de nuevo en mi habitación –. Se quejó Lizzie.

-Vamos. Nos divertimos la última vez –. Respondió la cobriza sonriendo con arrogancia pero casi de inmediato se quedó en silencio y volvió a pensar sus palabras. Luego de unos segundos dio un pequeño salto en su lugar mostrando una mueca –No. Espera. Eso se escuchó muy mal. No lo quise decir así.

Lizzie se encogió horrorizada mientras Josie elevaba su ceja y les miraba con fingido enojo aunque estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada. Pronto la rubia bramo –Oh dios. No vuelvas a decir eso, de ninguna manera. Jamás.

Freya no fue tan amable y soltó una sonora carcajada –Cariño, ve a dormir.

La loba dejo caer su cabeza entre avergonzada y adormilada –See...

Freya negó burlonamente –Bueno, me voy chicas. Pórtense bien y las llamo más tarde. Las quiero.

Les dio una última sonrisa amorosa a las jóvenes y se difumino en el aire.

-Bueno... eso fue sorpresivamente fácil –. Comento Lizzie y luego miro a su padre con dulzura –Papi deberías aprender de ella y no cansarte ideando sermones.

Alaric bufo con molestia y miro con seriedad a su hija que fingió inocencia e ignorancia.

-Supongo que sí pero se vengara y no dudo que será bueno. Lo Mikaelson somos excelentes en... –. Un gran bostezo escapo de la cobriza que con debilidad acaricio su ojo con el dorso de su mano casi como un gatito. Josie sonrió con ternura –Jodernos de la mejor manera y buscar la perfecta lleva tiempo. Solo tenemos una oportunidad, es la regla.

-Lenguaje –. Reprendió el director a lo que la cobriza le miro con disculpa silenciosa. Este suspiro y negó con una leve sonrisa –Ve a descansar un rato, estas por acomodarte en medio de mi oficina.

Hope se forzó a parpadear –Ok...

La morena se puso de pie en un salto y le dio un pequeño tirón en el brazo para ponerle de pie –Te llevare a tu habitación.

-Solo hasta la puerta de su habitación y luego de regreso –. Dijo Lizzie con un claro tono de advertencia juguetona.

Josie giro a verle con rapidez y le lanzo una mirada mordaz que solo hizo reír por lo bajo a la rubia mientras ella soltaba un resoplido. Estaba a punto de lanzar su propio gruñido cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta de golpe, dándole solo un segundo para comprender la palabra lanzada aceleradamente.

-¡Hopey! –. Chillo MG con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. La loba enseguida elevo su ceja junto a su usual sonrisa suave que enseguida se vio ocultada por los brazos del vampiro que sin preguntar le apretó –Los rumores eran ciertos. Te extrañe.

-También te extrañe.

Kaleb siguió a su amigo en la invasión a la oficina y relajadamente elevo su puño a la vez que casi gritaba –Whasup, red.

La cobriza le sonrió juguetonamente aun entre los brazos del vampiro y elevo su mano libre para chocar puños con el recién llegado –Nada nuevo, K. ¿Y tú?

-Todo bien –. El chico le sonreía casi con tranquilidad pero en su mirada podía verse su alegría controlada y un dejo de alivio que casi sorprendió a la loba –Aburrido sin ti para que golpees a los cabeza huecas.

Se rió mientras al fin era liberada de los brazos de MG que casi le deslumbra con su sonrisa abierta. Landon se hizo visible en cuanto el moreno se hizo a un lado y Josie reacciono tensándose al momento, en especial cuando este sin preguntar solo rodeo a la loba en un suave abrazo. Familiar y cariñoso. La visión de ello apuñalo su corazón y lo retorció lentamente pero entonces como una ventisca que alejo lo malo, Hope apretó el agarre de sus manos recordándole a la morena que jamás le había dejado ir desde que llego y suavemente le acaricio con su pulgar tratando de animarle.

Josie sonrió en secreto y sintió como sus pulmones podían inflarse de nuevo sin que fuera doloroso aun cuando el contacto continuaba. Quizás no borraba por completo el malestar pero lo hacía más manejable.

-Me tenías preocupado –. Susurro Landon.

Hope sonrió suavemente mientras susurraba –Lo siento. Olvide mi móvil.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –. Se quejó Landon con incredulidad juguetona a la vez que iba soltando el agarre –Somos adolescentes. El móvil es parte de nosotros, como las uñas o el cabello.

Lizzie se encogió de hombros asintiendo tras de Hope mientras esta dejaba escapar una pequeña risa –Si bueno, ya sabes. Como cuando cambias en el bosque y olvidas tu chaqueta en un árbol.

La cabeza del chico se ladeo y asintió sonriendo –Bueno, eso tiene sentido.

Kaleb irguió su cabeza y su ceño se frunció en confusión haciéndole mirar hacia fuera –Creo que te buscan.

Hope ladeo su cabeza imitando su ceño e instintivamente camino hacia la puerta de la oficina. Apenas saliendo y girando su cuerpo hacia el pasillo, sin ser capaz de ver lo que ocurría porque enseguida fue levantada en un fuerte abrazo por Raphael y aturdida logro reconocer a Jed a su espalda. De pie, mirándolos con anhelo mientras trataba de mantenerse físicamente alejado según mostraban sus extremidades que se movían solo en su sitio.

Le miro y sonrió sobre el hombro del que le estrujaba –Vamos...

El rostro de Jed enseguida se partió con una sonrisa y se lanzó a casi taclearlos al unirse al abrazo donde la cobriza se acomodó para quedar entre ambos chicos pero de pronto noto como la temperatura aumentaba y la presión también de una manera confortable. No sé quejo aunque su cabeza no podía reconocer lo que ocurría y no lo hizo cuando salió del agarre solo para ver a la manada entera retroceder un par de pasos.

Clavando sus rodillas a la vez y mirándole con orgullo cuando dijeron con firmeza –Alfa.

Sus ojos centellearon con fuerza a la vez que se abrían un poco de más ante la sorpresa que le hizo elevar la cabeza. Los ojos de la manada también se iluminaron mientras ella giraba a ver casi asustada a su director que le sonrió suavemente y le dio un seco asentimiento como única confirmación aunque realmente no lo necesitaba. Un sentimiento se presentó de la nada, acelerando su corazón y casi sintió como se formaba y reafirmaba su lazo que le unió a la manada.

La confusión y pánico retumbo en su cabeza casi presionándole contra el suelo pero algo profundo en sus instintos despertó en ese instante.

-Levántense –. Dijo con voz firme que todos obedecieron –Gracias por su recibimiento. He conducido toda la noche así que estoy un poco atontada pero antes de la cena Raphael y Jed pasaran por mi habitación para ponerme al corriente –. Ante la mención, los antiguos alfas y amigos inflaron el pecho con orgullo –Los demás, por favor sigan su día con normalidad. Mañana nos tomaremos el tiempo para hablar y conocernos ¿Ok?

La manada asintió y sonrió con entusiasmo. Murmurando ya como deseaban pasar el rato con ella y al escucharlo le aturdió un poco.

-Voy a dormir un rato, los veo más tarde –. Les sonrió con fingida seguridad pero la manada no lo noto y se alejaron, despidiéndose sin parar.

Hope no dejo caer su sonrisa mientras los veía desfilar pero sus ojos mostraban toda la confusión que le inundaba junto al temor que comenzaba a robarle el aliento. Josie pudo verlo casi sentirlo y sigilosamente se acercó a su lado para volver a unir sus manos en un firme agarre. La loba volteo a verle sonriendo suavemente.

Alaric se acercó a su pupila, sabiendo bien lo que podría estar pasando en su cabeza y coloco su mano sobre su hombro dándole un pequeño apretón –Ve a descansar. Ya luego puedes hablar con Keelin para que te explique y te calme.

La loba le miro con claro pánico filtrándose en sus facciones usualmente en blanco –Esto no está bien ¿Cómo paso esto? Yo... yo no... Esto no está bien ¿Está bien?

-Está bien, Hope –. El director le sonrió paternalmente –Todo lo estará. No digo que será fácil pero sé que lo harás estupendamente. Serás una magnifica alfa, como tu madre.

La cobriza le sonrió con debilidad pero le miro con afecto aunque la tensión aún era evidente en su ser.

Josie sonrió y tiro levemente de la mano de la loba –Suficiente. Vamos a que duermas antes de que tengas un corto circuito.

La cobriza asintió y se dejó guiar por la bruja que solo comenzó a andar. Hiendo al piso superior casi sin que nadie se entrometiera en su camino y la bruja suspiro con preocupación mirando de reojo durante todo el recorrido a la loba que básicamente miraba el suelo y su ceño se iba profundizando casi a cada metro que avanzaban.

-Puedes pensarlo todo lo que quieras pero en cuanto entremos a tu habitación le dejas de dar vueltas –. Le susurro con suave firmeza y le miro con dulce preocupación –Necesitas descansar y eso no pasara si sigues preocupándote ¿Entendido?

Hope elevo su ceja y sonrió –Yes, ma'am.

La moreno rodo los ojos aunque sin dejar de sonreir –Bien.

Al llegar a la habitación de la mayor. La morena trato de abrir la puerta pero al girar el pomo una descarga dolorosa pero no demasiado recorrió su cuerpo haciéndole retroceder de un salto. Frunció su ceño y miro hacia la madera con temor solo por un instante antes de que la cobriza tomara su mano y revisará el daño con preocupación.

-Hay magia más potente de lo usual –. Susurro Josie deleitándose por el suave pasar de los dedos de la loba sobre su palma.

Hope resopló –Ese no es mi hechizo de cerrado. Nunca he usado algo que lastime, debe de ser de tía Freya… le gritaré por esto.

-No. Creo que está bien.

-También lo creo pero te lastimo –. Soltó la cobriza con firme semblante mirándole a los ojos –Eso no lo permitiré aunque fuera solo una casualidad. Es más que obvio que tú podrías tratar de entrar así que debería haberte incluido para que tuvieras paso libre.

Una sonrisa tonta iluminó el rostro de la bruja –¿Tengo permiso de ir a tu habitación cuando quiera?

-Siempre que quieras -. Afirmo la cobriza, sujetando su mano para guiarle de nuevo hacia el pomo.

Con vivida claridad, la morena pudo sentir como la loba le emanaba magia. Concentrándose alrededor de su mano, envolviéndole de una calidez protectora que le arranco un suspiro. El sentir de la loba, su magia, su presencia a su lado le confortaba profundamente como hace días que no se sentía de aquella forma.

Segura.

Se encontraba perfectamente a salvo junto a la hermosa cobriza que le sonreía de medio lado con juguetona arrogancia a la vez que terminaba de susurrar el contra hechizo, escuchando un clic a la vez que Josie reconocía que justo así era la sombra que había estado en su pecho cuando el vínculo se volvió visible y aunque lo había extrañado sin duda prefería esto.

Prefería la realidad y el sentir de tenerle a su lado. Era más intenso y claro ahora que se permitía dejar que sus sentimientos hablaran en lugar de reprimirlos aunque eso no significara que fuera a seguirlos. No estaba segura del sentir de Hope por ella. Existía el vínculo por supuesto pero eso no era nada en el amplio espectro de los sentimientos. No quería ser un deber. No quería ser solo la perpetua obligación por más que deseara ser a la que quisieran.

Fue su turno de ser guiada.

Conducida al interior de la habitación en un sutil agarre solo en sus dedos y mientras su mente intentaba controlar el saltar de su pecho, la de la loba se perdía en la añoranza. Inhalo profundamente a la vez que dejaba escapar los dedos de la bruja. El aroma a encerrado poco le molesto junto al del polvo acumulado por días; la sutil impregnación de su perfume de lavanda y pintura junto a hojas viejas de los libros familiares le robaron una sonrisa y casi un ronroneo de satisfacción.

Josie cerró la puerta a su espalda. Dándose la vuelta solo para tener un momento en que la belleza de la otra no le aturdiera y rompiera sus barreras para casi convencerle de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle con el afecto que presionaba su pecho hasta que le dejara volver a respirar con libertad como hace tantos años no podía pero estaba segura que de nada serviría. Si de algo le habían convencido todos esos años en silencio, es que ese afecto no mermaría sin importar el pasar del tiempo. En algún momento, en especial cuando había notado como la cobriza tenia cierto afecto por algún otro; se pensaba y sentía maldita.

Maldita a querer a alguien que jamás le notaria. Invisible hasta para ella…

Con ese pensamiento sujeto en su mente, se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de la cobriza que no dejaba de respirar profunda y lentamente disfrutando cada microgramo de aire.

-¿Hogar dulce hogar? –. Pregunto en un susurro casi por inercia.

Hope negó desapareciendo la satisfacción en su sonrisa para llenarle de cierta timidez que trataba de ocultarse tras su usual petulancia –Casi pero no…

La morena frunció su ceño y el temor comenzó a burbujear. Ignorando como la mirada azulada de la loba se llenaba de duda y temor propio pero de golpe les deshecho. Con más impulsividad que seguridad, acorto los pasos que le alejaban de la bruja y tomándole desprevenida le tome entre sus brazos en un abrazo firme pero a la vez delicado. Necesitado pero no aprisionante. Protector pero a la vez tan flojo que solo un paso atrás y se desharía

El aliento de Josie se perdió en ese instante y aunque había reaccionado a soltar un pequeño gritillo por la sorpresa a la vez que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de la cobriza que oculto su rostro entre sus cabellos volviendo a dejar que su lobo tuviera un poco de lo que deseaba. Extrañamente o quizá no tanto, la bruja también se permitió disfrutar de la esencia de la cobriza y sonrió tontamente recargándose en ella.

-Listo… –. Susurro Hope y soltó un suspiro permitiendo que sus labios rozaran la piel del cuello bajo la oreja de la morena que se estremeció –Hace mucho aprendí que puedo encontrar sitios donde me siento cómoda, quizás hasta disfrutarlo pero solo donde tu esencia ronda es donde puedo… donde es mi… eres la razón por la que vuelvo cada otoño a Salvatore…

El corazón de Josie salto queriendo escapar de su pecho, quizás al fin entregarse por sus propios medios a las manos de la cobriza que no podía evitar temblar ante su propia confesión. Sin saber de dónde aun habían algo de valor en ella, sus labios depositaron un beso casto en el cuello de la morena que sintió un fuerte estremecimiento recorrerle hasta doblarle las rodillas y hacerle apretar su agarre en la cobriza que no se quejó, en su lugar ella misma apretó el suyo.

Instintivamente se acomodaron para que sus mejillas se encontraran y recargaran entre ellas. Juntas deseando tener el valor para que sus rostros se enfrentaran.

-Tu tía tiene razón –. Susurro Josie en apenas un susurro que sin la audición sobrenatural hubiera sido perdido –Tus filtros se apagan…

-Están apagados –. Respondió Hope sin duda y sonrió levemente –Pero está bien… yo… bueno, supongo que era justo que al menos alguna vez antes de graduarme lograra decir lo que siempre he pensado.

Sin alejar sus rostros, la bruja giro un poco su rostro y la loba le imito sintiendo como sus alientos se combinaban aunque sus labios aún no se encararan. Haciéndoles temblar mientras luchaban con el impulso.

-Necesitas dormir…

-¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? –. Casi a la vez que lo dijo la cobriza se gruño a sí misma y bufo –No lo dije de esa forma…

Josie reía aunque sus mejillas estaban tan rojas y calientes pero se alejó para mirarle a los ojos, complacida de ver que se encontraba de la misma manera –Demasiado directa ¿No?

Hope rodo los ojos pero entonces la bruja salto sorprendida –Espera… ¿Cómo creciste?

El gruñido de la loba fue instantáneo y agresivo.


	32. Chapter 31

Un cristal siendo aporreado por un bate de béisbol. Eso fue lo que escucho Penélope al ver a Josie corriendo con desesperación hacia Hope.

Una dolorosa punzada que le atravesó el pecho y le arrancó el aire, apenas teniendo el instinto de apretar sus labios para silenciar un quejido. Al sentir como la mano y calidez de la morena se alejaba de su agarre para reunirse a la loba.

Obligándole a parpadear múltiples ocasiones para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran sin control al ver lo que era claro frente a ella. Antes había tenido la idea pero ahora estaba segura.

Josie le olvidó y su afecto y pensamiento ya no le pertenecían. Eran de Hope, y está los retornaba con la misma intensidad.

Atrás. Cuando se había dado cuenta debió hacerse a la idea y aunque lo pensó varias veces, en especial en los últimos días. Ser testigo de ello era tan doloroso como si ella misma fuera destrozada por el bate sin la posibilidad de morir.

Casi como si el universo deseara torturarme, no pudo moverse de su sitio. Deseo correr lo más lejos de la imagen de romántica película ante sus ojos pero sus piernas no le respondían. Quizás no era culpa del universo sino de ella misma. Su mente quería que lo viera y sintiera para que al fin aceptara que debía dejarle ir, que ella le había dejado.

Quizás era su forma de autocastigarse por la estupidez de ella haberle dejado ir en un inicio.

El enojo burbujeo gritándole que hiciera algo. Que explotará y destrozara su mundo. Que no le permitiera olvidarme. Que luchará. Pero entonces su estúpida nobleza también tuvo algo que decir, la alegría le abordo al verle feliz. Al ver la intensidad de un amor que en nada se comparaba al que compartieron, y solo pudo apretar sus puños.

Entonces su cabeza comenzó a funcionar, deseando alejarle un poco del dolor y se dio cuenta de algo.

Lizzie le había llamado "Felpudo". Era sorprendente que Hope no le maldijera pero eso no es lo que había hecho resaltar la palabra. No. El recuerdo de la noche en que aquel lobo protegido por las mellizas regreso de golpe casi aturdiéndole mientras la palabra se volvía a escuchar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al entenderlo. Hope había sido ese lobo pero ¿Por qué estaba de esa forma con ellas? Los lobos protegían su forma lobuna y era impensable que alguien lo mostrara. No solo era cuestión de control, era un tema de orgullo y confianza según sabía. No tenía sentido que la cobriza lo hiciera, al menos no con la mellizas mala.

Está soltó un bufido al ponerse de pie y pudo ver con claridad como rodaba los ojos ante la escena que había durado demasiado. Pero se detuvo para darle una pequeña mirada y la sonrisa cruel y burlona fue demasiado evidente.

Lizzie le dio la vuelta al sofá solo para pasar a su lado –Supongo que debería agradecerte, Satán. Esto es tu culpa.

El tono burlón no se perdió en Penélope pero no se quedó en ello. Confusa comenzó a pensar lo que significaba y trato de recordar que había hecho que conllevará a la loba.

Era de tener, jamás le molestaría por más que deseara molestar a las mellizas así que no había nada. Solo podía recordar que está había estado distante y huyendo de Josie antes de desaparecer por tanto tiempo que todo el alumnado hervía con chismes. Luego paso a qué la morena y rubia comenzaron a desaparecer todo el día a excepción de sus clases porque hasta en las comidas. Justo después del ataque a la morena. Justo cuando Hope desapareció para sorpresa de hasta sus amigos según supo por MG.

No entendía nada. No entendía como las chicas se habían unido pero entonces esa fue la palabra mágica.

Unión.

Todo lo extraño entre ellas y su relación que aunque amistosa y cordial, con tintes tímidos por vas partes. Todo había cambiado luego de que tuvieron esa clase de vínculos antiguos.

Como una bombilla prendiéndose de golpe, todo tuvo sentido. Todo en ellas cambio luego de esa clase. Inmediatamente después.

Josie estaba unida a Hope.

Josie era el alma gemela de Hope.

Y de nuevo, el dolor regreso con el triple de fuerza hasta casi doblarle. Le había perdido. Definitivamente le había perdido, pensó una y otra vez.

Ni ella era tan cínica o tan cruel de pensar que todo era culpa del hechizo. Ella los estudio a fondo. Por curiosidad y por tarea. Sabían que no creaban el sentimiento, solo marcaban el camino.

Esto.

Lo que veía y era terriblemente evidente, era real.

Y de nuevo su enojo rugió instándole a hacer algo pero esta vez sin fuerza su corazón adolorido prevaleció. Tan triste como era también era feliz.

Feliz por ella sabiendo que Hope le adoraría como merecía. Quizás con un poco de trabajo por intentar mantener su armadura pero una vez que la primera parte cayera, la loba se rendiría por completo.

¿Y quién podría evitar caer por Josie Saltzman?

Ni siquiera la poderosa Hope Mikaelson.

Y por lo que veía no faltaba mucho. La pareja bailaba entre el límite pero parecía que ambas se resistían a caer.

En su mente solo pudo gruñir con frustración "_Mierda Josie. Haz ronronear a ese cachorro de una vez_".

Pero el miedo era evidente.

Y con un bufido, su mente comenzó a trabajar mientras se forzaba a ver partir a la pareja con las manos unidas en un seguro agarre.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Lizzie resopló por lo bajo.

Su hermana no había vuelto de la habitación de la cobriza y de eso tenía más de dos horas. Su humor había mejorado y su corazón burjeaba casi amenazando con salir flotando por su garganta hasta las nubes así que estaba segura que algo estaba ocurriendo.

No en su guardia.

Y menos sin que ella fuera testigo y pudiera tomar fotografías cursis que luego pudiera intercambiar por buenos favores de ambos lados.

Así que se apresuró hacia la habitación de la loba con paso decidido. Su mano se mantuvo elevada rozando sus dedos contra los muros de la escuela durante todo su camino dejando a su espalda una pequeña estela roja, solo tomando lo suficiente de ello para abrir la puerta en silencio.

-Solo vengo porque la comida está cerca... Josie necesita comida… –. Susurro practicando la explicación a la vez que se apresuraba por la puerta al sentir a los lobos que rondaban el sitio protectoramente, quizás ansiosos luego de haber visto a su alfa bastante cansada y atontada por ello.

Al elevar su mirada para encarar a la pareja, un bufido molesto escapo de ella a la vez que sus ojos rodaban sin estar realmente sorprendida por lo que veía.

La pareja se hallaba acostadas de costado, encarándose aunque sin que sus rostros estuvieran cerca y es que Josie estaba visiblemente más arriba. Con la cabeza descansando en las almohadas y su barbilla inclinada para apenas rozar la coronilla de la cobriza a la que le abrazaba la cabeza para acunarle contra su pecho donde casi parecía que su rostro se perdida entre los pechos de esta mientras su pierna descansaba sobre su cintura. Justo como dormía con ella cuando era un lobo.

-Taquito peludo –. Susurro Lizzie con una sonrisa recordando cómo había apodado a aquella posición donde su hermana protegía instintivamente a la loba a la vez que se aferraba a ella como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera. No quiso pensar demasiado en que ella había tenido razón, en cuanto Felpudo no durmió entre sus brazos, desapareció.

Un suspiro de disfrute y una sonrisa pequeña se hizo presente en Josie pero su hermana no necesito verlo. Lo sintió con firme claridad en su pecho. La calidez de la seguridad y la calma. La alegría y burbujeo que la misma calidez le despertaba al rodearle. Un círculo donde todo lo bueno y emoción que sentía en su cuerpo tenía que ver de alguna forma con la cobriza que inhalaba profundo cada pocas respiraciones y ronroneaba casi en silencio.

Hope apretó su agarre alrededor de las caderas de la morena, acercándole un poco más y esta instintivamente suspiro satisfecha al acomodarse más cerca. Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, las extremidades volvieron a relajarse y la mano de la cobriza subió un momento a la cintura pero luego fue cayendo siguiendo las curvas de la chica que suspiro ante el contacto.

Lizzie enseguida se erizo en su sitio al ver la mano bajar lentamente –Como le toques el trasero, te depilo. Felpudo pervertida –. Gruño por lo bajo elevando su mano pero pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se fue mostrando en su rostro –Tócaselo. Tócaselo. Tócaselo…

Como si le escuchara, Hope deslizo su mano teniendo el instinto para saltar esa parte de Josie y volver a tocarle hasta su muslo donde su mano descanso.

La rubia resoplo a la vez que dejaba ver un puchero. Se acercó a la cama, notando como la loba olfateaba sutilmente y aunque al inicio mostro sus colmillos en silencio, cuando le reconoció su rostro volvió a su forma relajada.

-No le vayas a morder una niña –. Le susurró al oído y la cobriza se quejó gruñendo levemente a lo que por supuesto, Lizzie se rio por lo bajo a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar el hombro de su hermana –Jo… vamos Jo… despierta…

-No… –. Lloriqueo Josie como respuesta.

-Vamos Josette. Tienes que ir a comer algo –. Se quejó su hermana sonriendo.

-No quiero… –. La morena se aferró a la cabeza de Hope –Yo… dormir…

Lizzie miro con miedo a la loba –Jo no… la vas a matar… Oh dios, no le actives más colmillos –. Se quejó apresuradamente tratando de luchar contra el agarre de su hermana que solo se apretó más en respuesta –Jo. Felpudo necesita respirar…

-Dormir… vete… –. Gruño en respuesta la morena. Su hermana siguió luchando contra su agarre pero no lograba que se aflojara y hasta la loba comenzó a gruñirle para que les dejara en paz.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí –. Susurro la rubia mirando hacia la puerta para luego volver su mirada a la pareja –No podrán culparme –. Se apresuró hacia la puerta pero antes de tocar el pomo volvió sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y al estar sobre ellas de nuevo. Tomo varias fotos de ellas y la falta de cara de Hope –Por si sobrevive.

Canturreo felizmente a la vez que volvía a correr hacia la puerta de puntillas…

**oooXoooXooo**

El rítmico latir de un corazón fue guiando a Hope hacia la conciencia. Con pesadez sus párpados fueron elevándose un poco cada vez, agradeciendo la ausencia de luz en el sitio que le evito malestar.

Una sonrisa leve se abrió paso en sus labios. Rodeada en el aroma de Josie y con el rítmico ir de su corazón retumbando casi junto a su oído, definitivamente el mejor lugar para despertar. Quizás se sorprendió un poco por el firme agarre que le rodeaba o la inherente cercanía que no recordaba que mantuvieran cuando se acostaron pero por supuesto que no se quejó.

Cómo la última mañana que recordaba en orden. Era un perfecto despertar.

La ansiedad por la manada no existía. La preocupación por todo lo que esto acarrearía tampoco y el mundo era perfecto porque su mundo solo era la hermosa morena entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se llenaron de dorado y elevó su mirar para deleitarse con la preciosa calma de la chica durmiente. Analizando cada detalle. Aprendiéndolo y adorándolo con deleite.

Sabiendo que ni una vida bastaría para satisfacer su necesidad de hacerlo.

Pero pronto su atención fue llamada. Golpes débiles. Temerosos y nerviosos se estrellaron contra su puerta. Los sonidos variados y su lobo alerta pero sin preocupación le indicaron al menos de que se trataba.

Podría desear perderse en su burbuja pero la vida no se lo permitiría.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado y lucho por escapar de la morena. Sorprendiéndose porque realmente le estuviera tomando más tiempo de lo que pensó. Apenas quitaba una extremidad cuando está volvía con fuerza antes de que tocara otra.

-Amor, déjame ir… tengo que abrir… –. Susurro con suavidad y voz profunda.

-No… –. Se quejó Josie volviendo a aferrarle en un abrazo. Clavando su rostro entre sus pechos, causándole un sonrojo instantáneo pero aun así luego de algunos segundos de torpeza juvenil, lucho y logro escabullirse del agarre.

Poco le importo quien estaba al otro lado. Lo único que importaba era Josie que se quejó con su ausencia y dibujo un tierno puchero con malestar que le robó una sonrisa tonta. Le dio una de sus almohadas para que cubriera su ausencia y su manta esponjosa para que no se enfriara pero aun así la morena no volvió a su semblante tranquilo aunque no despertó

Aquello hizo que el ceño de la cobriza se frunciera. Preocupándose por cuánto y cómo había dormido la bruja.

La puerta volvió a llamar y se dio la vuelta hacia a ella pero al dar un paso se detuvo. Volvió a la morena y no se resistió o lucho contra el impulso necesitado de depositar un beso en su mejilla. Deteniéndose en el contacto por varios segundos, disfrutando de la sensación de la tersura de su piel y saboteándole aunque al alejarse lentamente supuso que no había sido su mejor idea. Ahora. El deseo de probar cada centímetro de ella se instauró en el fondo de su mente junto algunos otros que no se atrevería a seguir aunque rezaba porque alguna vez la oportunidad le fuera otorgada.

Su lobo ronroneo con deseo y volvió a contactar sus labios con Josie. Más cortó pero obtuvo respuesta. La mano de ella le detuvo al posarse en su mandíbula y un suspiro fue audible causando que las rodillas de la loba casi se doblaran ante el temblor producido por el golpe de su aliento. Aturdiéndole profundamente y haciéndole pelear contra sus instintos que le rogaban tomar pero no les escucho.

Lucho con todas sus fuerzas y contra ella misma hasta que suavemente aparto la mano y se irguió con presura para evitar que la tentación aumentara. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta huyendo de su debilidad.

Al abrirla se encontró con cuatro lobos jóvenes. Los recordaba. Eran los más pequeños de la manada y ella misma había ido a convencer a sus familias de que esté era un buen lugar para ellos.

Le miraron con nerviosa ansiedad y le sonrieron al instante.

-H-hola alfa… yo… nosotros trajimos tu equipaje –. Se atrevió a soltar uno de ellos con voz dudosa.

-Esperamos no molestar –. Soltó con presura otro a su espalda.

Hope vio las dos maletas que cargaban entre todos. No pesaban tanto pero parecía que habían llegado a ese arreglo para todos colaborar de alguna forma.

Ella les sonrió a la vez que pasaba una mano por sus cabellos alborotados por la siesta –Gracias pero no tenían que molestarse.

-No es molestia. Queríamos –. Afirmo otro de los chicos con ánimo casi saltando en su sitio.

La cobriza asintió sin que su sonrisa se debilitara y dio un paso fuera de su habitación. No quería molestar a la bruja que aún dormía pero sobretodo no quería que nadie le viera de aquella forma. Sentía que el hermoso cuadro de ella descansando en su cama le pertenecía solo a ella y lo protegería. Sonaba muy posesivo aún para sus oídos pero no podía pelear contra cada uno de los instintos de su lobo, prefería aguardar hacia los importantes y mientras Josie no supiera no le molestaría o le avergonzaría, así que está bien.

Tomo las maletas y asintió –Gracias y por favor, llámenme Hope. No alfa.

-Pero eres nuestro alfa –. Se quejó dudoso otro de los chicos.

La cobriza mordió su lengua antes de negar el reconocimiento. No por gusto. Sabía que si lo hacía, dañaría los sentimientos de la manada y les haría sentir que eran inmerecedores de ella. No quería eso.

-Así es pero no es necesario que me llamen de esa forma. No hace que deje de serlo el que me llamen por mi nombre –. Los chicos asintieron secamente. Su orden había sido guardada aunque quizá no comprendida, tendría que darle un momento a ello cuando hablara con todos –Gracias. Vayan y los veré en un rato.

Los chicos asintieron con una sonrisa y se alejaron con presura mientras ella volvía a su habitación. Dejo las maletas casi al centro del lugar y soltó un suspiro negando. Sintiendo como la ansiedad volvía a ella pero ahora solo quería volver a los brazos de Josie y esconderse del mundo pero no se atrevió. No cuando aún sentía el firme deseo de conocer y reconocer su cuerpo. Adorarlo como el producto celestial que era.

Un suspiro con bastantes tintes de gruñido escapó de su pecho al reafirmar su decisión y como instinto retrocedió los pasos que sin pensar había dado hacia la cama. Prefirió ir a darse una ducha y aunque su lobo se quejó al final estuvo de acuerdo.

La idea de estar ante Josie de una manera sucia y desordenada le pareció inadmisible a su lobo.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

La helada ausencia hizo que su corazón se encogiera y sus sueños se volvieran inquietos. Se oscurecieran hasta que su mente le hizo saltar.

El sonido de la ducha fue el fondo con el que Josie se encontró al abrir sus ojos. Adormecida salto en su sitio hasta sentarse, buscando en el oscuro alrededor con temor. Solo siendo consiente de los ruidos en la pequeña habitación de junto luego de varios minutos donde el pánico le había hecho sudar y casi correr.

Un suspiro aliviado fue lo siguiente en hacerse oír. No era un sueño. No había sido un sueño pero aun cuando estaba segura prefirió darse un pellizco pequeño en su muslo, una mueca dolorosa se dibujó por un segundo para luego darle paso a una sonrisa feliz mientras ahora con cierto nerviosismo se acomodaba su desordenado uniforme. Sonrojándose al ver su falda tan arriba o la ausencia de su suéter de punto con el que recordaba haberse acostado.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Hope salió del sitio envuelta en una nube de vapor cálido lleno de su aroma a lavanda que refresco el ambiente del lugar. Sin poder evitarlo, Josie siguió sus movimientos atentamente e inhaló profundamente disfrutando del aroma que tanto recordaba casi seguir por los pasillos cuando era más joven.

La loba ya vestía con jeans azules y una blusa de cuello V en negro que se ajustaban delicadamente a su figura. No muy justo, no muy suelto. Algo cómodo pero no tan informal. Y sacudía sus cabellos con una toalla eliminando la humedad en ellos mientras un semblante relajado permanecía en su rostro, y una sonrisa se mostró al verle.

-Ey. Estás despierta, perdón si te desperté –. Susurro con suavidad a la vez que se acercaba para sentarse junto a ella en la cama. Girándose un poco para no tener que apartar su mirada de ella.

"_Tu ausencia me despertó_". Pensó Josie pero no se atrevió a decirlo aunque casi lo hizo cuando se topó con los cálidos ojos de la loba. Con su usual azul intenso casi zafiro pero con tintes dorados, pequeñas líneas aquí y allá que los hacían parecer mágicos.

Hope frunció lentamente su ceño preocupada al no recibir respuesta y al notarlo, la morena se encogió en su sitio sonrojándose a la vez que rehuía de su mirada para escapar de su embrujo que no dudaba le volviera aturdir. Siempre lo hacía, por eso usualmente miraba poco a los ojos a la loba.

-Si yo… apenas despertando y tranquila, no me despertaste tú –. Soltó apresuradamente.

La loba sintió su ansiedad. La olió. La percibió de alguna manera que no lograba entender, como un pequeño susurro en el fondo de su cabeza pero sabía que existía y era cierto. Instintivamente. Se inclinó en la cama, descansando su mano al otro lado de la morena mientras la otra iba hacia su mejilla dónde está no pudo evitar recargarse en el toque a la vez que suspiraba y sus párpados se dejaban caer.

-¿Tuviste pesadillas esta noche? –. Pregunto la cobriza inclinando un poco más su cuerpo.

Su aliento golpeó levemente el rostro de la bruja que se estremeció. Abrió suavemente sus ojos y sintió que su pecho se contraía al sentir a la loba tan cerca, casi como si le acechara con todo su cuerpo y quizás lo hacía. Su mirada atenta estaba segura que le seguirían en cualquier movimiento pero era reconfortante de alguna extraña manera. Le gustaba y su pecho se aceleró ante su gusto.

-No lo recuerdo… pero sé que no descanse mucho –. Confeso sin luchar. Quizás la oscuridad aún dominante a excepción de la luz proveniente del baño, le daba algún sentido de volver a sus noches de llamadas sinceras.

-Bueno, ahora estoy aquí y si no puedes dormir, estaré ahí hasta que lo hagas sin problemas –. Afirmo la cobriza.

Josie le sonrió –Comienzo a pensar que realmente te gusta dormir en mi cama.

-Oh, no tienes idea amor –. Respondió con una sonrisa coqueta que por supuesto causó un sonrojo que disfruto.

Bueno, lo hizo hasta que su estómago rugió molesto. Las risas rompieron la electricidad a su alrededor o quizás la aumento de una forma que no era tan aplastante pero igual de cómoda. Sus miradas se fijaron mientras las risas se iban apagando con naturalidad hasta que solo sonrisas suaves quedaron en sus rostros.

-Supongo que es hora de la cena –. Dijo la cobriza encogiéndose de hombros.

La bruja elevo su ceja un poco –¿Supones?

-Sip… –. La loba noto la cercanía y como su cuerpo se hallaba inclinado, tratando de que no fuera notorio retrocedió lentamente y se puso de pie para dejar que la bruja recuperada su espacio personal –Supongo. No tengo teléfono y los relojes de pulsera no van con los lobos, siempre se rompen o pierden.

-Oh, cierto… Yo tengo tu teléfono y otras cosas –. Soltó la morena moviéndose para levantarse de la cama.

Hope le miro elevando levemente su ceja con curiosidad –¿Cosas…? ¿Qué cosas?

-Cosas que dejaste en el bosque y Pedro encontró.

-¿Qué hacía Pedro en el bosque…? –. Pregunto la cobriza con evidente molestia defensiva casi en un gruñido que provoco que Josie le mirada directo sin retroceder. Como un golpe de luz el momento en que el pequeño de rizos jugaba a la pelota con su lobo volvió a su cabeza, como algo si siempre había estado ahí y solo lo olvido por un momento. Soltó un resoplido molesto –Lo siento. Ya recordé y al parecer estaba en el bosque jugando a la pelota con un lobo del cuádruple de su tamaño… tenemos que enseñarle sentido común.

-Quizás te reconoció de alguna manera –. Defendió la bruja.

-Aun cuando tenga la seguridad no debe acercarse a un lobo –. Dijo en tono serio la loba casi gruñendo.

Su rostro molesto donde su ceño se pronunció y sus ojos se fueron volviendo fríos mientras sus labios se apretaban en una línea, provoco en Josie un pequeño estremecimiento satisfactorio. Primero por reconocerlo y saber exactamente lo que significaba, era su rostro Mikaelson lleno de enojo por desear proteger; y segundo por su tono maternal en todo el momento que le arranco una suave sonrisa.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta tomarle su mano, sintiendo como esta se lo permitía y casi se relajaba ante su toque a la vez que se acercaba hasta estar casi pegadas pero aun con un pequeño espacio respetuoso. Le miro con suavidad –Hablaremos con el… le enseñaremos y no volverá a pasar. Estará a salvo.

Hope le miro y debilito su furia dejando que la preocupación se filtrara por completo en su mirar. Lentamente comenzó a asentir. Convenciéndose de las palabras y seguridad de la bruja. Su mirada se relajó aunque no se perdió su seriedad pero soltó un suspiro silencioso –Bien.

-¿Bien? –. Pregunto la morena dudosa y evidentemente sorprendida.

-Bien –. Afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa la cobriza sintiendo como su lobo que había estado gruñendo y listo para atacar pero con solo respirar el perfume y sentir la cercanía de la bruja se había ido encogiendo en su interior.

Sus miradas volvieron a unirse como si fueran imanes. No era apropósito, de hecho se sorprendieron de que ocurriera y aunque el nerviosismo les invadió ninguna se apartó. Aun ante la ansiedad en sus pechos, el acercamiento era algo disfrutable que aceleraba sus interiores y les provocaba suspiro que lucharon por silenciar.

Golpes firmes pero levemente inseguros las arrancaron del momento. Josie salto en su sitio y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras volteaba a otro lado para intentar ocultarlo mientras Hope solo suspiro.

-Pregunta rápida –. Dijo llamando la atención de la morena –¿Me pelee con Raf? Porque no recuerdo mordidas… recuerdo haber deseado arrancar su cabeza porque su aroma estaba un poco fijo en ti pero solo eso…

La mirada sorprendida volvió a la bruja con un tinte ya casi común en sus mejillas –¿Eso paso?

-Por supuesto, amor –. La loba no parecía nada avergonzada por sus palabras y le sonrió con su usual segura arrogancia –Tu aroma es perfecto, notar sus tintes en ti es como arruinar un dibujo de Da Vinci con manchas de mermelada. Inaceptable.

Josie sonrió avergonzada pero con cierta coquetería linda –Realmente creo que sigues dormida…

-No es así –. Se encogió de hombros y le encaro aunque comenzó a retroceder en sus pasos hacia su closet para tomar sus zapatos –Solo soy sincera… volviendo al tema. ¿Alguna forma de que me volviera alfa?

-Ninguna. Fuiste un buen lobo aunque… enterraste tu garra en Penélope mientras casi me matas del infarto –. Confeso la morena insegura de que fuera buena idea recordarle eso.

La cobriza se tensó por un segundo a la vez que le daba la espalda para recoger sus deportivas más cómodas –Lo recuerdo… –. Su lobo gruño en su interior con malestar, realmente detestando a la bruja mientras ella se encogía de hombros –No me molesta, sin duda lo haría de nuevo. Eso le enseñara a respetar las habitaciones de otros.

Los golpes volvieron a oírse antes de que Josie pudiera decir algo.

Hope se amarro las deportivas y se apresuró a abrir la puerta sabiendo que la bruja trataría de hablar del tema o quizás reprenderle, y ni ella o su lobo estaba interesado en ello.

Raphael y Jed casi saltaron en su sitio al ser sorprendidos. Incomodos por interrumpir al ver a Josie aun en la habitación con el cabello un poco desordenado a pesar del cepillado con la mano, Hope elevo su ceja con molestia y les miro con seriedad al notar como estos veían a la bruja. Enseguida sus miradas fueron al suelo a la vez que sus cuerpos se encogían levemente.

-Sera mejor que me vaya –. Susurro Josie un poco avergonzada por las miradas que había notado.

Hope le miro y sonrió con tranquilidad –¿Te veré en la cena?

-Claro. Puedes contarme como estuvo NOLA y te llevare tus cosas –. Afirmo la bruja con una sonrisa, caminando hacia la puerta donde los lobos saltaron a un lado para no irrumpir en su camino aun manteniéndose fuera.

-Me parece bien –. La loba sonrió y su mirada le siguió hasta que dejo la habitación y un poco más allá. Soltando un tonto suspiro que iba a la par con su sonrisa pero luego su semblante volvió a su usual seriedad al voltear hacia los chicos –Pasen.

Soltó con simpleza dándose la vuelta, dejando la puerta abierta. Los chicos entraron con nerviosismo, respirando profundamente el evidente olor a su alfa que les iluminar sus ojos por un segundo cuando sus lobos le reconocieron. Mirando a su alrededor sin querer tocar nada o molestar de alguna manera, y Hope al ver sus precauciones soltó un suspiro desanimado.

Tomo la silla de su escritorio y se sentó junto a su cama –Vamos. Siéntense y díganme ¿De qué me perdí?

La sonrisa suave en su rostro les hizo relajarse y al instante obedecieron.

La conversación fue un poco larga dividiéndose entre antes y el después de que tomara la posición de alfa. Como había afectado en la jerarquía y como su ausencia podría haber inquietado a la mayoría.

-Bien. Corremos juntos por la mañana antes de clases y la tarde. Sacar algo de energía ansiosa además de los usuales entrenamientos en las clases de gimnasia –. Declaro Hope con firme tranquilidad pensando en cómo ayudar –Jed, conoces a la mayoría desde hace más tiempo. Necesito que estés atento por si alguno muestra más inquietud de lo usual –. El lobo asintió secamente con orgullo –Raphael, quiero que pongas atención a los rumores. Habrá muchos comentarios de los vampiros y las bruja, no me importa y no deben hacerlo pero sabemos que demasiada ofensa puede encender chispas en la manada y lo que menos necesitamos ahora son peleas.

El moreno asintió mientras la esperanza iba alumbrando los ojos de Jed que se movió con cierta ansiedad en su sitio –¿Correremos en el bosque? ¿Libres?

A Hope le dolió escuchar su ilusión por algo que debería ser lo más natural y su lobo gruño con molestia por lo mismo. Furioso porque fueran obligados a algo tan innatural como estar lejos del bosque en su cambio. La mirada se Raf se contagió de la emoción y miro hacia su alfa –Es la meta... Hablare con el Dr. Saltzman y tratare de convencerle pero costara bastante. Debemos mostrar que estamos en control y que no somos una amenaza… tenemos que acoplarnos a estar al aire libre por ello de las carreras en el bosque. Aprender a estar juntos, ser una manada y leer la naturaleza. Ser lobos.

Los chicos sonrieron ante sus palabras y asintieron entusiasmados hasta casi parecer que estaban a punto de saltar sobre ella pero se resistieron.

-No lo digan a los demás, no quiero que se ilusionen. Saben que este tema es delicado para el director y será difícil de abordar –. Explico la cobriza.

-Tranquila Hope. No diremos nada –. Afirmo Raphael con una sonrisa.

-Y nos ocuparemos de que los rumores no afecten lo suficiente –. Agrego Jed con seriedad.

Hope asintió –Confió en ustedes, además de que entrenaremos bastante para que mantener el mal humor en control y aún tenemos que averiguar si les afecta de alguna forma mi condición como hibrida.

-No he sentido nada extraño.

-Más calma –. Hablo Jed sobre su amigo –Es como si la intensidad de todo se relajara un poco. Aún está ahí pero ya no es arrollador… creo…

-Bien… eso es bueno, creo. Necesito saber esos cambios. Cualquier cosa que noten, díganmelo por favor –. Los chicos asintieron y Hope suspiro acomodándose un poco en su asiento, sintiéndose agotada de nuevo con todo lo que debía cuidar pero no se permitió quejarse o que su semblante mostrara su cansancio –Bien. Terminando con eso ¿Paso algo desde que tome el mando?

-No realmente, quizás solo el problema de Josie –. Comento Jed.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –. La voz de la cobriza se endureció y les miro con frialdad.

-Oh, problemas con el nuevo vampiro –. Respondió Raphael –Ya sabes, el que es más viejo que el Nintendo.

Ella elevo la cabeza para luego asentir –El pirata… Sebastián…

-Si. Esta molestando a Lizzie y regando rumores desagradables sobre ella…

Los chicos se encogieron en su sitio cuando los ojos de su alfa se iluminaron. El recuerdo de consolar a la rubia volvió a ella y un gruñido no pudo ser silenciado provocando que ellos soltaran un quejido de rendición.

-¿Qué más?

-J-Josie lo encaro para que dejara en paz a su hermana… lo… lo amenazo y bueno, el trato de atacarle –. El gruñido que escapo del pecho de la cobriza hizo que ellos se dejaran caer de rodillas al suelo y mostraran sus gargantas. Sabían que la furia no era así ellos pero aún le costó a Raphael seguir hablando, pero la fría mirada de su alfa se lo exigió y él se forzó a obedecer –Pe-Penélope y algunos de los chicos estuvieron con ella… aunque fue la bruja la que realmente hizo volar al sanguijuela y le amenazo… desde… desde entonces han estado juntas y Nadine junto algunos otros que nos vamos turnando, tr-tratamos de vigilarle a la distancia para que no le pase nada… a Lizzie también, con ayuda de MG…

Hope salto de su asiento sintiendo su cuerpo hervir y sus puños se apretaron hasta hacer crujir sus huesos. Sus ojos en lugar de apagarse aumentaron de intensidad. Su lobo estaba enloqueciendo y gritando porque fueran a tomar el corazón del que se atrevió a amenazar a su pareja.

Ella lo quería también pero entonces su pecho dolió haciéndole fruncir el ceño, cerró sus ojos y se forzó a respirar profundamente mientras en su mente se repetía el nombre de Penélope sin parar.

Volteo de reojo hacia los chicos –Penélope y Josie… ¿Ellas…?

-Pasan tiempo juntas, casi como antes de que fueran novias… eh, algunos rumores dicen que volverán a estar juntas pero no hay nada obvio solo que bueno, Josie ya no le mira con odio y hablan por ratos –. Soltó Jed con poca seguridad pero tratando de ser lo más sincero posible mientras la loba sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que se forzó a desaparecer –Realmente no le hemos preguntado qué pasa. No creímos que fuera nuestro sitio.

Los labios de Hope se apretaron hasta formar una línea recta –Tienen razón… aun así les debo las gracias por cuidarles mientras estaba lejos.

-También son nuestras amigas –. Afirmo Raphael con voz tan suave que fue difícil de reconocer –Queríamos patear al idiota pero no sabíamos…

Un nuevo gruñido escapo de la alfa –No. De ese problema me encargare yo.

Los chicos asintieron temerosamente al ver sus ojos dorados llenos de furia…


	33. Chapter 32

Salió de entre los arboles con semblante cansado, mirada desanimada y pasos seguros.

Su espalda se erguía por completo y sus músculos calientes vibraban bajo el dolor del cambio siendo relajados por la brisa helada. La tierra húmeda pegada a su piel era la única vestimenta que portaba y la ligereza de ello le ayudaba a concentrarse en su lobo inquieto.

Quizás deprimido. Quizás enojado. Arremetiendo contra el mundo y lo que fuera pero bajo el control de ella.

Sus pasos fueron hacia el centro del páramo donde las flores habían desaparecido ante el invierno entrante. Su ropa amontonada marcaba el sitio donde con claridad podía recordar a la morena descansando con una sonrisa suave bajo el cielo despejado y los últimos rayos del sol. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de sus dedos perdiéndose entre su pelaje y un profundo suspiro le siguió. Se dejó caer en el césped y tomo su collar con el emblema familiar de la cima de la montaña, sosteniéndolo en su palma mientras lo admiraba.

La luz de la luna ilumino el emblema dibujando sombras y apenas delineando con claridad sus contornos. El pensamiento de que parecía correcta la imagen paso por su cabeza mientras colocaba la cadena alrededor de su cuello y lo aseguraba suspirando de satisfacción al sentir de nuevo su peso en ella. Sintiéndose completa de nuevo.

Busco su sudadera y de uno de sus bolsillos saco un pequeño metrónomo. Se recostó en el césped e inhalo profundamente disfrutando la sensación del roció nocturno tocando su cuerpo por varios minutos donde solo se concentraba en su respiración. Coloco el aparato a un lado de su cabeza. Con sus ojos fijos en el cielo le dio un empujón a la aguja y se concentró, sintiendo con claridad el frio metal sobre su clavícula que iba perdiendo su temperatura para igualar la de su cuerpo.

Pero aquello no era lo importante.

El rítmico tic tac le fue llevando con claridad a su recuperación...

"_Su cabeza fue devuelta a hace tres años desde el instante en que abandono su habitación._

_Las voces plagadas de Mikaelson en susurros no dejaban de repetirse mientras se acercaba al comedor sin inmutarse por los murmullos llenos de imaginación, un toque de ficción y claro temor._

_Escoltada por Jed y Raphael, por supuesto llamaba la atención, eligiendo porque puerta entrar por la cercanía de su aroma._

_No lo busco, simplemente era algo que con el paso de los años había aprendido a detectar pronto. Para seguirlo a la lejanía o para evitarlo por completo. Lo que fuera aunque siempre lograba robarle unos instantes dónde le aturdía de la mejor manera._

_Al pasar el marco sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente ante la imagen._

_Lizzie y MG sentados juntos de un lado de la mesa y al otro Josie y Penélope. La rubia miraba con clara molestia a la bruja pelinegra que le ignoraba con ayuda de la morena que le escuchaba atentamente sin permitirse fijarse de reojo en su hermana a la que MG luchaba torpemente por distraerle._

_Una electricidad recorrió y prendió fuego a sus venas al verlas juntas pero el percibir la confianza, complicidad y afecto en sus ojos fue una apuñalada tan profunda que casi se dobló. El falso dolor físico le hizo apretar los puños y su mandíbula. Quiso pensarlo como falso, como algo solo inventado por su tonta cabeza. Buscarle la lógica al sentir. Al dolor de que algo le estaba siendo arrebatado y no podía evitarlo._

_Pero no había._

_No sabía cómo silenciar su pecho que se estrujo y su lobo que rugió, gruño y araño porque se le permitiera desgarrar a la que se atrevía a acercarse a Josie pero no podía. No se permitió reaccionar de ninguna manera, o al menos lo intento._

_Un profundo gruñido bajo resonó por el sitio a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaron de un claro tono dorado brillante sin igual en ninguno de los lobos que a la vez se dieron la vuelta a mirarle con sus cabezas bajas._

_Diciendo a la vez con voces firmes –Alfa."_

El solo pensar en la manada trajo una nerviosa ansiedad a su pecho. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus ojos se entrecerraron tratando de forzarse a no perder el punto de su recuerdo pero ya era imposible.

Su lobo respondió a su inquietud de pensamiento. Se movió con ansiedad y entusiasmo. Ronroneando para intentar convencerle de que no era malo, de que lo necesitaban tanto como ellos a ella.

La necesidad de calidez. De familia y seguridad. Era algo que enseguida pasaba por su cabeza al pensar en su manada en casa pero aquello era algo casi desconocido para sus lobos que en su mayoría eran huérfanos, abandonados o, de familias que desconocían por completo sus genes.

Su lobo quería guiarles. Al principio pensó en toda la situación como algo egoísta que este había elegido para satisfacerse a sí mismo pero pronto sintió el compromiso. Por supuesto que se sentía solo y quería pertenecer pero también le dolía que no tuvieran una manada. Que no supieran realmente lo que era y quería mostrárselos. Quería ser el que les enseñará a no caer en malos sitios y pensar que era normal solo porque no tenían ni idea de cómo era lo real.

De sentir el real compromiso de pertenecer a una manada. A una familia que está a tu espalda siempre.

Hope sintió con intensidad su deseo de proteger y al menos aquello evito que se volviera loca y rechazará toda la situación al momento. Y por lo que había visto, estaba un poco de acuerdo con el que le molestaba con arrogancia por tener la razón.

"_Los sonidos en la habitación desaparecieron en ese instante. Josie se dio la vuelta para ver lo que ocurría, sonriendo al instante al ver a Hope ahí pero esta ni siquiera le miro._

_Se concentró en acercarse hacia la manada donde los ojos se hallaban fijos en los suyos. No pudo evitar notar que habían cambiado de mesa y ahora se sentaban casi junto a donde ella y sus amigos lo hacían usualmente._

_Directamente se dirigió a la chica de ultimo año que se sentaba a la orilla de la mesa, a menos de dos metros de la bruja y su gemela, que solo alejo sus ojos hacia otro sitio cuando Hope paso por la puerta._

_La cobriza se acercó y le encaro –Nadine –. La chica aunque era mayor se encogió en su sitio y miro hacia arriba con evidente temor. Hope le sonrió con suavidad –Gracias… no tenías que hacerlo pero realmente te lo agradezco._

_En un instante, el temor desapareció de los ojos de la chica y el orgullo le hizo inflar su pecho. Sonrió asintiendo –No fue nada. Es de la manada._

_Hope se sorprendió un poco pero no se permitió mostrarlo. Su sonrisa no flaqueo ni por un momento y en su lugar brillo un poco más al ver como el resto de la manada asentía. Instantáneamente la calidez de la unión vibró en su pecho. Su lobo ronroneo deseoso de pasar tiempo con ellos._

_La alfa volvió al momento y le sonrió a la mesa en general –La manada cuida a los suyos…_

_Ignorando como entretanto, Josie le miraba con ceño fruncido confuso y adorable puchero. Con necesidad de sentir su atención en ella. Jamás había querido ser la principal en nada pero con Hope nunca podía evitar desear serlo._

_Quizás ser su todo._

_El solo pensamiento de ello, le hizo sonrojar y apartar su mirar para ver sus manos que se estrujaban nerviosamente. Luego de su sincero momento al que califico de infantil, se forzó a pensar con madurez y sin ilusiones tontas. Sabiendo que la cobriza debía hacerse cargo de los lobos ahora que era su alfa, antes de ir con sus amigos a pasar el rato._

_-...Les diría que mañana nos vemos para desayunar juntos pero ya saben cómo es el Dr. Saltzman y sin duda querrá ponerme al corriente de todo así que, he planeado que nos veamos en el almuerzo y demos un pequeño paseo para conocernos. Nos veremos en los jardines en cuanto comience ¿Entendido? –. Los lobos asintieron entusiasmados a las palabras amables pero firmes de su alfa que les sonrió –Bien. Sigan cenando, que disfruten su comida._

_Se dio la vuelta. Encontrándose al instante con la mirada de Josie y no pudo evitar que su semblante serio se deslizara hasta solo dejar unos ojos y sonrisa suave._

_La bruja enseguida le sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su mirada descendió un poco pero no pudo negarse a volver a mirarle. Retornando la suavidad y silenciosa añoranza que ambas destilaban hasta provocar falsas arcadas ignoradas de Lizzie y una sonrisa sorprendida pero gustosa de MG._

_Pero sobretodo, una mirada tensa y dolida de Penélope que se fijó en cada una por momentos para luego ir a la otra, sin parar. Esperando el golpe de verlas aferrándose entre sus brazos pero conforme el tiempo paso, se dio cuenta de que no ocurriría. Suspiró aliviada pero a la vez con cierta frustración y se puso de pie._

_El movimiento rompió la burbuja. La loba gruño tensa y agresivamente en la cabeza de la cobriza que lucho porque no fuera notorio e inhaló con brusquedad, esperando que el aroma de la morena le relajara lo suficiente para que sus ojos no se iluminaran. O peor, que perdiera el control y alejara la cabeza de la pelinegra con un simple manotazo. Segura de que podía hacerlo e indecisa de que debiera. Estúpida moral._

_Josie casi salto de su asiento cuando vio a la pelinegra interponerse entre ella y la loba. Se tensó con preocupación al ver la tensión en la cobriza pero su ceño se frunció en confusión al ver la sonrisa ligera de su ex novia. Una coqueta y arrogante, amable pero calculadora. La misma que le había cautivado cuando estaban juntas y que bien sabía que significaba problemas de alguna clase. Se puso de pie de un salto pero apenas y logro dar un paso._

_-Mikaelson –. Dijo Penélope con voz segura._

_-Park –. La voz tensa. Grave y baja por tomar el lugar de un gruñido fue una respuesta que detuvo y tenso el mundo alrededor._

_La bruja se acercó pero dejo un par de pasos entre ellas. Sonrió con intensidad –Que bien que hayas vuelto, espero que podamos hablar luego. Ya sabes, cosas de brujas._

_La confusión golpeó la mente de Hope pero no sé permitió perderse en el falsa amabilidad o mostrar cuanto le molestaba. Asintió secamente –Gracias… y supongo que nos veremos luego._

_-Si. Nos vemos luego –. Penélope le dio un guiño juguetón y se despidió moviendo sus dedos elevados para luego simplemente alejarse._

_Josie estaba completamente confusa y temerosa de lo que fuera que su ex novia estaba planeando. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo estuviera haciendo pero sospechaba demasiado de ella, y más aún de sus motivos. Pero su atención regreso a la cobriza que siguió el contoneo de la bruja con sus ojos. Semblante duro y ceño levemente fruncido en confusión con su ceja levemente elevada"._

Inhalo bruscamente. Profundo. Deseando lavar de su mente la imagen de las brujas reunidas de nuevo, y de su cuerpo el malestar.

Esta vez no pudo controlar a su lobo. Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor de su piel abriéndose bajo sus uñas por el de la desesperanza gritando con todas sus fuerzas en sus oídos que cimbraron bajo el estruendo de su gruñido molesto. Frustrado. Dolido con la realidad. Aunque intento apretar sus labios, el superior se elevó mostrando con ferocidad sus colmillos listos para desgarrar el cuello de aquella que estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto de lo que le pertenecía. Con ese pensamiento cruzando, todo se detuvo abruptamente.

Inhalo y exhalo, una y otra vez. Sintiendo como la intensidad de la lava que corroía sus venas se diluía para dejar solo el dolor y tristeza profunda que su ceño fruncido visiblemente lo volvió real.

El crash en su interior se mostró en lágrimas que se acumularon en sus parpados y resbalaban silenciosamente por los costados de su rostro hasta perderse en la tierra, como los hilillos de sangre de sus manos. Resoplo silenciando el sollozo que no parecía pertenecerle. Justo como la morena, no lo hacía. La ilusión que le mantuvo y presiono para su retorno, se fue perdiendo ante la clara fuerza de la realidad.

Quizás una vez hubo.

Quizás una vez habría.

Pero justo ahora, no eran nada.

¿Amigas?

Tal vez, pero era tan insuficiente. Lo será para su lobo. Lo será para ella pero de alguna forma se sentía como lo correcto.

O al menos eso quiso pensar.

Sin la ilusión jugando con sus esperanzas, la presión disminuía. No la necesidad. Pero el control aumentaba, y justo ahora necesitaba eso.

Necesitaba ser Hope Mikaelson. La siempre serena y poderosa que sabia y podía manejarse en toda situación.

No por ella. No realmente, sino por la manada. Ahora era responsable de otros. Claramente cuidadora de ellos, y estos merecían su completa atención.

Luego tendría tiempo para el drama adolescente.

Quizás cuando su mente y corazón hubieran olvidado lo que era estar entre los brazos de Josie. Esperando que ella también hubiera olvidado la obligación que suponía el vínculo.

Porque lo que menos deseaba. Lo que sin duda le rompería en mil pedazos, es que la bruja Saltzman eligiera estar a su lado por obligación. Y lo peor es que le creía muy capaz de ello.

Ese mismo pensamiento le indico el camino de su relación. Que debía hacer por ella...

Haría lo que fuera por Josie. Ser su amiga, compañera, protectora. Lo que fuera que ella le quisiera dar, estaría dispuesta a tomarlo.

Hasta que y solo si Josie le quería a su lado, se volvió a prometer la cobriza.

En ese momento fue que Hope decidió centrarse en otras cosas.

En otros...

Como Pedro.

"_Penélope abandono el comedor. Sintiendo en su espalda no solo las miradas del alumnado ansioso por chismes sino también de la cobriza que aunque supuso había tratado de ocultarlo, sus ojos azulados habían mostrado un claro resplandor dorado que volvía el azul más brillante con toques mágicos sin igual._

_Era una buena mirada. Linda, si era sincera._

_Pero sabía que esta solo significaba furia y el recuerdo claro del dolor que el lobo le proporciono le causo un escalofrió que sacudió su cuerpo hasta casi llegar a las escaleras. Pero a pesar de ello, una sonrisa traviesa se fue formando en su rostro mientras su cabeza iba uniendo hilillos._

_El ruido de voces y las puertas principales, llamo su atención antes de que subiera las escaleras._

_Penélope miro los rostros animados pero claramente cansados que seguían sonriendo y riendo mientras desfilaban directamente hacia sus habitaciones guiados por Emma. Entre el grupo, la cabeza de Pedro fue visible sin problemas gracias a sus rizos._

_Se acercó –Ey, rizos. ¿Te divertiste?_

_-Hola Penny –. Saludo el niño apartándose un poco del grupo –Si. Fue genial, había un gran telescopio y vimos una galaxia en vivo._

_La pelinegra le sonrió con ternura –Suena bien… Oye, hay una sorpresa esperándote en el comedor._

_El niño le miro confuso –¿Una sorpresa?_

_-Si. Una gran sorpresa –. Dijo Penélope con una sonrisa pícara pero pronto le dio un guiño juguetón al ver su infantil mirada suspicaz –Una que es cobriza…_

_Los ojos de Pedro se abrieron de golpe. Brillando con alegría que casi cegó a la bruja pero antes de que soltara una burla, el niño salió disparado por el pasillo. Dejando su mochila en el suelo y escapando de la guardia de Emma que aun le persiguió con paso tranquilo sin dejar de llamarlo._

_Pedro no le escucho. Con todas sus fuerzas corrió por pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas de comedor que estaban abiertas de par en par, gracias a la hora. Entro bajando un poco su ritmo pero no deteniéndolo, siendo capaz solo de ver a la cobriza que se hallaba de pie junto a Josie a unos pasos de donde Lizzie y MG se encontraban cenando._

_-¡Hope…! –. Grito llamando su atención._

_La cobriza volteo con una sonrisa -Oh, Pedro. Regresaste..._

_Hope no pudo terminar de hablar. El pequeño corrió hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, sus brazos moviéndose adelante y atrás como un consumado velocista. Casi como si tratará de volar hasta los brazos de la cobriza que alcanzo a acuclillarse para atraparlo cuando esté se lanzó hacia ella._

_El le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y ella lo apretó protectoramente dejando que se escondiera en su cuello y pecho. Sintiendo que la ahorcaban un poco pero no le importo, solo se quedó ahí dejando que el niño le sintiera y estuviera seguro de su presencia, y cuando ese reconocimiento llegó, las lágrimas contenidas desde hace semanas se liberaron con silenciosos sollozos. Ambos fueron a parar en la piel de la loba que apretó más al pequeño y se puso de pie, llevándolo consigo sin ningún esfuerzo._

_-Está bien, Pedro. Estoy aquí –. Susurró una y otra vez contra los rizos oscuros._

_No hubo respuesta. El niño no dejaba de llorar silenciosamente a pesar del consuelo y el suave mecer de la cobriza que lo saco del comedor. Con las mellizas siguiéndoles con ceños fruncidos llenos de preocupación y tristeza casi por igual._

_A ninguna les importo el tiempo. Ni siquiera a Emma que le había dado alcance cuando ya se encontraba firmemente sujeto por los brazos de la loba._

_Pronto el llanto fue cesando aunque no así las lágrimas pero ya no había sollozos y eso le dio cierta tranquilidad a las mujeres._

_-Volviste –. Susurró el niño tan bajo que nadie le oyó más que la que le mecía._

_-Por supuesto que lo hice. ¿Por qué creíste que no sería así? –. Pregunto la loba con voz suave._

_-No… no te despediste y no… N-no llamaste. Te fuiste mucho tiempo… creí… creí que me habías dejado –. Dijo Pedro con una voz demasiado suave que rompió el corazón de la cobriza al sentir su dolor inherente._

_-Ey. Mírame –. Susurró Hope y el pequeño obedeció aunque manteniendo sus ojos bajos –Pedro. Nunca te dejare._

_-¿Lo prometes? –. Pregunto atreviéndose a mirarle con sus lindos ojos caobas y un puchero que derritió el corazón de las féminas._

_La cobriza le sonrió –Por supuesto. Siempre y para siempre ¿Recuerdas?_

_El pequeño asintió débilmente pero pronto con más fuerza para luego volver a ocultarse entre los cabellos de la mayor que le apretó con comodidad. Dejándole llorar lo necesario. Sabiendo cuando difícil era alejarse de alguien querido luego de perder a todos. Ella lo sabía. Recordaba esa sensación de abandono que le perseguía luego de las vacaciones con su familia, quizás aun ocurría pero se esforzaba por hacerlo a un lado._

_Silenciarlo como cualquier otra cosa que pasara en su interior, pero no era tonta. Sabía que no era sano y no quería lo mismo para Pedro._

_Quería hacerlo mejor para él._

_Por el…"_.

Preocupada. Fijo sus ojos en las estrellas preguntándose cómo debía ayudar a Pedro.

La culpa peso en su pecho. Preguntándose si estar tan cerca del pequeño era malo, según lo que acababa de ver quizás lo fuera pero a la vez no podía dejarle. Abandonarle se le hacía cruel, era evidente que necesitaba una familia y ella lo era pero aunque jamás dejaría de serlo, dudaba que debiera seguir tan a su alrededor.

No sabía.

Soltó un suspiro sin una solución ni siquiera formándose en su cabeza. Supuso que era algo que debía hablar con las mellizas.

Y entonces, su voz volvió a su cabeza y su cuerpo se fue relajando ante su encanto poco a poco.

"_Hope salió de la habitación de Pedro. Había tardado más de una hora en lograr que se calmara y se quedó a su lado, aferrándolo entre sus brazos hasta que el sueño y el cansancio del llanto lo vencieron aunque aun así se había aferrado a sus ropas._

_Cada segundo, el dolor y la culpa presionaban el pecho de la loba que con ceño endurecido cepillaba los rizos del pequeño. Apenas notando como las mellizas y en su momento Emma, les habían estado observando desde los centímetros de la puerta entre abierta con la misma mirada entristecida que ella. Desde que Pedro llego a la escuela, juntas habían tratado de darle el afecto y seguridad que había perdido con sus padres. Y lo habían conseguido pero su ansiedad por la separación se hacía notoria cada que alguna tenía que viajar. El temor a perderles como había perdido a sus padres era igual de grande, y ellas solo habían luchado contra ello pensando que su presencia bastaría pero comenzaban a pensar que no sería suficiente._

_Luego de luchar contra los agarres firmes de Pedro, dejo la cama con el aun en sus brazos para luego acomodarlo entre las sabanas. Cuidando que estuviera bien cubierto y cómodo. Paso sus manos una última vez por sus cabellos y beso su frente maternalmente, susurrando su afecto en su oído con claridad._

_Salió de la habitación, sin dejar de voltear a su espalda en su sigiloso camino a la puerta. Al salir, no pudo alejarse de la puerta y se quedó de pie aun observándolo a la lejanía._

_Protegiéndolo según pudo notar Josie al ver sus ojos azul profundo con tintes dorados a su alrededor. La ternura inundo a la morena que sonrió levemente pero su mirar fue hacia el pequeño volviendo a la preocupación. Al notar la tensión en los hombros de la loba, se acercó a ella dejando que su aroma le rodeara y coloco su mano en su hombro sintiendo como este se relajaba al contacto a la vez que un suspiro se hizo oír._

_-Estará bien –. Susurró Josie empujándose un poco contra su costado. Recargándose en ella, lo suficiente para arrancarle de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-No –. Respondió con sinceridad. La cobriza gruño por lo bajo con frustración y volteo a mirarle, encontrándose con una mirada suave y sincera que le robo el aliento a la vez que su rostro se relajó por completo. Josie miro directo a sus ojos para que su honestidad fuera vista –Pero haremos todo en nuestras manos para que lo este. Ninguna dejara que sea algo menos que feliz._

_-Mi hermanita tiene razón, Felpudo –. Agrego Lizzie que se hallaba tras su hermana dio un paso –Escúchale es tu señora. Sé un buen Felpudo o no habrá huesos. Lo resolveremos sin necesidad de que duermas en su puerta. Espantaras a los pobres niños._

_Josie enseguida se giró, completamente sonrojada y golpeo a su hermana en su hombro con la suficiente fuerza para que doliera. La rubia gruño y se quejó soltando un inocente –¿Qué dije?_

_Hope sonrió débilmente pero lo hizo –No asustare a nadie. Soy linda._

_-Si, claro. Como si no hubiera visto tus colmillos del tamaño de una mano, y eso sin contar tu aliento… no sé si los asustaría o desmayaría –. Soltó la rubia burlonamente._

_Un gruñido bajo se hizo oír. Las mellizas de sorprendieron y casi rieron al reconocerlo, Lizzie estaba más que gustosa al ver que su gruñido aún existía –Debería ir a visitar al sr. Stef. Estoy segura de que me extraña._

_Los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron y con su dedo apunto al rostro de la burlona loba –No te atrevas a acercártele o te depilare… con cera._

_La cobriza elevó su ceja con sorna retadora y estaba a punto de responder cuando Josie entrometió su cuerpo entre ellas. Sujetándole la mano para mantenerle en su sitio._

_-Basta. Es demasiado tarde para esto. Nadie visitará a nadie y nadie depilara a nadie… a menos que lo quiera –. Soltó lo último en un susurro dudoso que provocó celos fruncidos con burlona incredulidad._

_Lizzie hizo una mueca y dejo salir su lengua en una fingido asco –Me niego a ayudar._

_-Pero si acabas de ofrecerte –. Se quejó la cobriza con sorna._

_-Tal vez pero solo cuando estés en tu forma lobo y tenga litros de cera caliente preparada –. La sonrisa malévola de la rubia no pudo ocultarse._

_-Lizzie ¿Qué fue lo que dije? –. Reprendió Josie con mirada severa._

_Su hermana todo los ojos y soltó un bufido, desinflando sus hombros –Ya sé. Ya sé. Nadie depila a nadie, solo tú puedes toquetear a la peluda._

_-Lizzie... –. Gruño la morena por lo bajo con sus mejillas coloradas._

_Está le ignoro y comenzó a andar –Bueno. Las dejo… Felpudo, no te quiero encontrar en mi habitación, apenas estamos logrando quitar tu pestilencia de nuestras cosas._

_El lobo de Hope se revolvió en su interior molesto porque su marca estuviera siendo borrada. Un gruñido lo mostró aunque un plan para volver a dejarla ya se iba formando sin que la rubia lo notará o le importará para el caso. Dando un par de pasos más, alejándose de la pareja._

_-¿A dónde vas? –. Pregunto a su hermana al ver que iba en dirección contraria a su dormitorio._

_-Con MG. Me va a prestar un libro._

_-Los cómics no son libros –. Declaró Hope burlonamente._

_Lizzie le miro ofendida –Claro que lo son y no te atrevas a volver a decir que leo cómics –. Volvió a su semblante orgulloso y declaró –Son novelas ligeras._

_-Si tú lo dices…_

_-Debí asarte cuando pude –. Murmuró la bruja con molestia ante su clara mirada burlona._

_Josie soltó un pesado suspiro –Ya dije que basta o juro que yo las asare juntas en su lugar –. Las chicas hicieron una mueca y miraron a otro lado –Ve y no tardes. Trata de que no te atrapen._

_-Okay... –. Canturreo Lizzie con evidente burla arrogante siguiendo su andar hacia la espalda de la loba._

_Se giró notando como los ojos de su hermana enseguida le miraban y con una gran sonrisa se abrazó a sí misma y bailoteo con sus labios elevados. Josie se sonrojo tan de golpe que asusto a la cobriza, en su sobresalto enseguida se giró a encarar lo que fuera que molestara a la morena encontrándose con la rubia que fingió que no pasaba nada._

_Le miro con petulancia –¿Qué me ves?_

_Hope le miro confusa y sorprendida sin saber que responder pero no fue necesario, enseguida la rubia se giró y con paso orgulloso sin voltear atrás o preocuparse por su hermana furiosa que casi le hizo correr lejos._

_-¿Y eso que fue? –. Hablo la loba al fin._

_-¡Nada...! No fue nada –. Soltó Josie en un chillido bajo._

_-Bueno._

_Hope acepto su palabra sin esfuerzo. Le miro con suavidad sintiendo como su lobo gruñía de nuevo al inhalar el aroma de la bruja y notar la ausencia de su aroma en ella. Deseaba tanto sujetarle entre sus brazos y restregarse contra ella, pero se contuvo a duras penas. Reconociendo que no podía cortar su rutina, al parecer estar cerca de Josie le hacía sentir ansiedad._

_Un firme y claro entusiasmo juguetón por llamar la atención, por presumir y desvivirse por darle lo que fuera a la bruja. Por supuesto, no lo haría pero solo habían estado juntas unas horas y ya se había mostrado con claridad su debilidad por ella. No es que le sorprendiera, siempre había sido así pero ahora era más proclive a seguirle._

_-¿Te acompaño a tu habitación? –. Pregunto con amabilidad. Esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva para poder asegurarse de que la morena se hallara segura antes de ir a correr, o si no terminaría volviendo sin importar la forma en la que estuviera._

_Josie le sonrió –Claro pero ¿Por qué no a tu habitación?_

_-¿Esa es tu sutil forma de decirme que quieres volver a mi habitación? –. Pregunto con arrogante sonrisa y ceja elevada que al parecer de la morena le hacía molestamente sexi._

_La pobre casi se atraganto y perdió el aliento a la vez que se sonrojaba por completo mientras su pecho enloquecía. Bajo su mirada y comenzó a caminar –N-no... no yo... yo no..._

_Hope y su lobo sonrieron satisfechos. Le siguieron con una sonrisa tonta –No tengo ningún problema, extraño dormir a tu lado pero tendrás que esperar un rato. Iré a correr._

_Josie golpeo su brazo sabiendo que le estaba molestando, empujándole juguetonamente causando una pequeña risa baja de su parte –Cállate –. La loba elevo sus manos en rendición aunque no dejo de reír un poco. La morena le miro con leve preocupación en su mirar –¿Iras a correr?_

_-Sip... necesito descargar más energía de lo usual. No es nada importante –. Le aseguro tratando de calmarle._

_-Pero ¿Tienes el control?_

_-Lo tengo pero lo comparto... mhmmm tenemos una clase de equilibrio. Nuevo trato –. Se encogió de hombros._

_-Eso es bueno –. Dijo la morena sin relajarse por completo –Pero ¿Me llamaras cuando vuelvas?_

_Hope se atrevió a rodearle con su brazo por la cintura y le pego un poco a su cuerpo aunque no posesivamente. Mas juguetona –Te llamare a todas horas, amor, si así lo quieres... pero necesitare mi teléfono para eso._

_Sonrojada, Josie frunció su ceño y se detuvo de golpe. Se giró y encaro a la cobriza, le sujeto por las solapas de su sudadera y tiro de ella hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron por completo. Se acercó dejando sus labios a milímetros de los de Hope y con su nariz acariciándole, y su aliento golpeándole. La cobriza paso saliva sonoramente a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban intercalando el dorado y el profundo azul en una extraña mezcla única mientras un gruñido bajo, casi un ronroneo escapaba de su pecho._

_-Te lo daré pero tienes que dejar de jugar conmigo, Hope –. Susurro con firmeza._

_La loba le sujeto por la cintura con suave firmeza y le empujo hasta recargarle en la pared del pasillo. Se acercó por completo y metió su rostro apuntando directamente a su cuello, permitiendo que su nariz y labios rozaran la piel con calidez –No estoy jugando... lo que quieras lo hare, lo que necesites te lo daré..._

_Josie dejó escapar un suspiro pesado a la vez de que su cuerpo se tensó y acerco más al cuerpo de la cobriza ante el contacto. Sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y el deseo comenzó a revolverse en sus interiores. Las manos de la bruja soltaron el agarre y con suavidad se deslizaron hasta posarse en sus hombros, apretándole con sus dedos, fijándole en su sitio mientras comenzaba a desesperarse ante la falta de contacto. Entretanto, los labios de Hope siguieron una y otra vez la vena que retumbaba bajo su pulso. Sus ojos iluminados y sus colmillos asomados le rogaban que reclamara a la bruja como suya._

_Que le hiciera suya pero no se atrevió._

_En su lugar, deposito un suave beso bajo su mandíbula y retrocedió. No alejo su cuerpo pero elevo su rostro para unir su frente contra la de Josie que suspiro a la vez. Manteniéndose en esa posición hasta que sus mentes se fueron aclarando y sus corazones se ralentizaron._

_Sus miradas se unieron y tímidamente se sonrieron. Ninguna sabía si debía avanzar o retroceder. Que decir o que hacer. Solo reaccionaron a mirarse diciendo todo lo que podían._

_La necesidad y el afecto pero también el miedo._

_Hope asintió comprensivamente y elevo su mano para llevarle a su mejilla. Acaricio suavemente con su pulgar sintiendo como la morena se recargaba en su toque, le miro con dulzura y sonrió suavemente –Quizás pijamadas aún no..._

_-Quizás aún no –. Afirmo Josie con cierta inseguridad._

_Pero la loba no le dejo sentirse mal, volvió a acercarse y le abrazo con firmeza, mostrándole que todo estaba bien. Que estaba ahí y no se iría..."_

Soltó un suspiro de nuevo mientras mentalmente se golpeaba porque de nuevo, no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer con Josie. En un instante todo lo que había pensado de permanecer alejada y darle espacio desapareció, y el deseo de solo estar a su lado y rodearle de silencioso afecto volvió a ser lo único que le parecía correcto pero a la vez…

No estaba segura. Josie era un sueño. La princesa de cualquier cuento de hadas y sabía que ella no era exactamente igual. Sabía que no podía darle todo lo que merecía pero a la vez estaba convencida que lucharía por hacerlo pero ¿Cómo pedir una oportunidad cuando solo puede ofrecer un tal vez?

No podía. No quería.

Quería que Josie fuera feliz sin importar nada. Incluso ella.

Entonces volvía a sumirse en la confusión que le arranco un profundo bufido molesto.

Moverse y podría presionarle.

No moverse y podría perderle.

Tan confusamente molesto.

Tan importante.

Tan terrorífico…

Pero al menos su lobo estaba un poco tranquilo ya que consiguió en parte lo que deseaba. Que su marca siguiera en la bruja, al menos en lo mínimo ya que hizo que se quedara con su chaqueta y ropa de recambio que su tía había dejado en la habitación por si cambiaba.

La idea de que quizás tuviera que colarse para renovarlas o usarlas un rato para que su aroma se renovara ya se iba formando en su cabeza mientras sonreía pensando que travesura podría hacerle a Lizzie.


	34. Chapter 33

**Parte Uno**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hola love. Buenos días.**_

_**Espero que tengas un excelente día. Te veo en el almuerzo ;)**_

Josie sonrió en el instante en que vio el mensaje. Cómo cada día.

Cada día desde que Hope Había vuelto, despertaba con una pequeña nota. Un mensaje que le mostraba que a pesar de todo lo que ahora tomaba el tiempo de la chica, está aún le recordaba y estaba al tanto de ella.

Solo había pasado un par de días desde la vuelta de Hope pero habían sido más que suficientes para que su mundo cambiará por completo. La solitaria loba ahora siempre estaba rodeada de gente. La manada. Ansiosos chicos que querían mostrar su valía y que disfrutaban de ser entendidos y escuchados por una alfa que básicamente era su hermana mayor. Nunca le dejaban a menos que ella lo pidiera, jamás les ordenaba, pero todos parecían comprender que necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas. Quizás excepto Raphael y Jed, que básicamente parecían que dormían fuera de su puerta por más que su alfa los persiguiera para que no lo hicieran y tuvieran tiempo para ellos también.

Hope realmente estaba luchando por enseñarles que debían aprender a ser sus propias personas y que esto no les haría menos parte de la manada. Y a la vez, tenía que mostrarles el calor de ser parte de una manada. El compañerismo.

Demasiado difícil, pensaba Josie.

Y luego estaba Pedro. Que básicamente había sido incluido en la manada porque no deseaba alejarse de la cobriza. Y si no podía estar con ella iba con las mellizas, saltando entre las tres durante todo el día. Aferrándose a ellas y su existencia hasta en sus sueños. Era casi como si hubieran vuelto a sus primeros días en la escuela.

Eso le preocupaba a la morena pero se convenció de que tal vez solo necesitaba tiempo. Que el temor de pérdida se fuera apagando en su interior aunque no por ello dejo de convencerle para tener terapia con Emma, tres veces a la semana en lugar de dos o una.

Todo eso. Junto a las brujas que últimamente habían estado inquietas, ocupaban sus tiempos. Dejándoles solo pequeños instantes para estar juntas aunque siempre había gente rodeándoles.

Su único momento a solas era por la noche. Hope le avisaba que salía a correr y le llamaba cuando volvía, sabiendo que Josie no dormiría hasta que supiera que estaba segura en su habitación. Entonces se quedaban hablando. Conversando de cómo había ido su día, del trabajo de la escuela o de cualquier cosa que les pasará por la cabeza. Y cuando el sueño comenzaba a rondarles, leían.

Uno o dos capítulos para que las pesadillas de Josie se perdieran entre los párrafos del Gran Gatsby. La nueva lectura elegida luego de un gran debate de si debía ser o no un clásico.

La bruja se dejó caer en su almohada soltando un suspiro. Quería tanto abrazar por horas a la loba. Escuchar su voz en vivo en lugar de por una bocina. Relajarse oliendo su aroma a bosque y lavandas. Pero en su lugar, tenía que conformarse con tener casi lo mismo que cuando ella estaba lejos y no bastaba.

Sabía que no era por gusto de ninguna, y estaba más que feliz y encantada por el esfuerzo que la loba ponía para dejarle saber que pensaba en ella tanto como está lo hacía en ella pero aun así no era suficiente. Quería más y aunque solo habían sido pocos días, cada nuevo le costaba un poco más estar apartada.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Hope tenía cosas que resolver. Fuera de Pedro o la manada, su mente estaba en dos problemas básicos. Uno más simple y visible que el otro, pero igual de molestos.

Entro a su habitación. La ropa deportiva que vestía estaba sucia por la tierra de correr y entrenar un poco a los lobos en el bosque pero no le importo. Su mirada de concentro en la maleta que aún estaba cerrada y oculta en un rincón bajo su ventana. Un destello de magia y se abrió con normalidad. Tomo su sable y lo desenvaino hasta casi la mitad, mirando como la hoja relucía afilada y limpia.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y la guardo con firmeza. Cerró la maleta y se dio la vuelta para salir de su habitación, sabiendo que en cuanto lo hiciera, Jed y Raphael estarían a su lado.

Y así fue.

-Entrenare en el gimnasio –. Sus ojos se iluminaron y un gruñido bajo escapó de su pecho –Sola. Hagan correr la voz, no quiero que nadie se acerque sin importar lo que escuchen. Es una orden.

Los chicos bajaron la mirada en sumisión. Sintiendo el peso de las palabras de su alfa filtrándose en sus huesos.

-Pero… –. Trato de quejarse Raphael.

-No. Este problema es mío y aunque aprecio su apoyo, yo me haré cargo –. Hope hablo con firmeza con sus ojos azules de nuevo que mostraban el fuego de su enojo controlado –Yo le daré una lección que será mejor que no olvide.

Y sin más. La cobriza comenzó a caminar por el pasillo dejando a los lobos atrás con miradas dolidas pero aun así llenas de orgullo al ver a su alfa en todo su esplendor con el poder destilándose de ella a cada paso.

Soltaron un pesado suspiro al unísono y luego se miraron. Solo un segundo antes de salir corriendo para buscar a la manada y reunirse en un sitio alejado pero a la vez lo suficientemente cerca del gimnasio para que pudieran saber que su alfa estaba a salvo.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Las miradas siguieron a la loba por todo su andar. A cada paso sentía su magia chisporrotear baja su piel y su enojo revolviendo de en su estómago con anticipación intensa al igual que su lobo que se paseaba con su interior casi con desesperación. Deseoso por desgarrar y dominar.

De mostrar que era un alfa y nadie debía ni pensar en amenazar lo que le pertenecía. Y sabía que tal vez por primera y única vez, Hope no le detendría.

O al menos no por completo.

Entro en el comedor con cabeza alta. Su cabello sujeto en una coleta desordenada dejaba a la vista su cuello tenso y sus líneas claras que se forzó en relajar en cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en su presa. Iluminándose por un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad sin que ningún gruñido llegará a escapar de ella.

Dio los últimos pasos, aproximándose mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Hola… Sebastián ¿Cierto? –. Pregunto con voz amable y quizás un poco dulce.

En cuanto su voz se hizo audible, el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo. El vampiro que ahora solo era seguido por dos brujas, escapo de sus brazos y se apresuró a ponerse de pie con su sonrisa encantadora fija en su rostro mientras sus ojos escudriñaban a la que le miraba con orgullosamente.

-Así es... Sebastián –. Soltó con una voz un poco más grave y varonil de lo normal. Le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la vez que se atrevía a tomarle la mano para llevarla a sus labios y depositar un beso en sus nudillos –Es un placer, señorita Mikaelson.

El lobo de su interior enloqueció ante el contacto. Mantenerlo bajo control y evitar arrancarle la cabeza le costó todo de sí, en especial hacerlo sin que fuera notorio. Pero al menos se permitió mirarlo con desdén y cierta amabilidad fingida que sus labios apretados mostraban con claridad –Tengo un pequeño problema y me dijeron que tú podrías ayudarme.

-Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que necesite –. Afirmo alejándose de las brujas. Centrándose solo en la cobriza que asintió secamente satisfecha con su respuesta, dándole un pequeña sonrisa complacida que provoco que el vampiro le mirada intensamente con seguridad.

-Eras pirata ¿Cierto?

Sebastián frunció un poco su ceño y su sonrisa dudo por un momento –Lo fui en mis viejos días.

-Estupendo –. Ella dijo con entusiasmo y sonrió con su usual encanto tranquilo –Veras. Desde niña he tenido entrenamiento de esgrima pero aquí no hay con quien pudiera seguir... hasta ahora. Si es que estas dispuesto, por supuesto.

Sebastián sonrió ampliamente –Seria un placer, señorita Mikaelson.

Hope elevo su ceja con cierta coquetería –Bien. Entonces, vamos...

-¿Ahora? –. Soltó sorprendido.

-Ahora, o... ¿Tienes algo más que hacer? –. Pregunto ella mirando hacia las brujas que aguardaban la vuelta del chico que enseguida negó con una sonrisa.

-Nada importante –. Aseguro Sebastián, importándole poco que sus fieles seguidores le escucharan y se molestaran por ello.

Su atención estaba en la cobriza que le sonrió satisfecha -Muy bien. Porque no vas por tu espada y nos reunimos en el gimnasio.

Sebastián sonrió ampliamente, como un astuto zorro que tenía a su presa a la vista –Permíteme un segundo y caminar juntos.

En un instante, el vampiro desapareció en un borrón.

Hope volteo hacia la puerta siguiendo el manchón del vampiro. La sonrisa desapareció y su mano se apretó alrededor del objeto invisible a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban mientras su semblante se endurecía y el parecido con su padre de pronto se volvía más que evidente ante los presentes que se encogieron en su sitio tratando de desaparecer.

La loba ignoro al mundo y con la oscuridad rondando sus el contorno de sus ojos. Con firme paso avanzo hacia la salida del comedor y siguió el camino sin preocuparse por esperar al vampiro. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo. Apenas llego a la puerta del gimnasio cuando él volvió a su lado con su sonrisa seductora fija en su rostro.

-¿No pudiste esperar? –. Dijo con tono juguetón.

-Yo no espero –. Refuto secamente la cobriza.

-Por supuesto que no –. Afirmo Sebastián –Siendo tan hermosa no debes hacerlo.

Hope sonrió secamente. Sin energía y tratando de resistir el impulso de borrarle la suficiencia de su cara pero se contuvo. En su lugar, entro en el sitio seguida por el vampiro y enseguida se dio la vuelta para cerrar las puertas, susurrando un hechizo de barrera. Sebastián le miro con cierta duda.

-No queremos ser interrumpidos ¿Cierto? –. Soltó ella con simpleza.

La sonrisa del vampiro se amplió –Cierto.

La loba paso a su lado con andar orgulloso y elegante, justo como su tía Rebekah le había enseñado a "deslizarse" como lo llamaba. Sabía y sentía la asquerosa mirada del vampiro recorriéndole pero solo apretó los dientes y fue hacia el otro lado mientras sus ojos destellaban con intensidad. Su magia hizo brillar el objeto que todo el tiempo había estado oculto en su mano todo el tiempo, volviendo visible el sable con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas y oro. Se agacho al final del cuadrilátero dejando el arma sobre la colchoneta para luego quitarse la sudadera que lanzo al suelo quedándose solo en una ajustada camiseta de tirantes, al otro lado el vampiro hacia lo mismo pero lo ignoro.

En su lugar se concentró en desenvainar su sable. La empuñadura de oro y mármol blanco se amoldaba perfectamente a su mano, los zafiros a lo largo de la guarda centelleaban y la hoja limpia resplandeció ante el toque de la luz del día.

_"-¡¿Es para mí?!_

_-En efecto, princesa –. Elijah le sonrió amorosamente y deposito la caja de madera pulida en la cama de una adolescente de ojos llenos de infantil entusiasmo aun a pesar del peso de la vida._

_De su vida trágica. Esos pequeños momentos alrededor de su familia donde podía ser solo una niña más, Elijah casi no los había vivido pero los pocos momentos que había tenido los atesoro profundamente._

_Tomo el sable y lo entrego a la joven que enseguida lo desenvaino por completo, sonriendo ante el resplandor de la hoja que ilumino su rostro._

_-Perteneció al último zar de Rusia. Fue empuñado por cada zar, desde Pedro I hasta Catalina la grande... que mejor hogar que entre tus manos, mi querida princesa._

_Hope le sonrió brillantemente con lágrimas formándose en su rostro. Envaino el arma y se lanzó a los brazos de su tío, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas por sus últimos minutos juntos..."_

El nudo en su garganta fue casi asfixiante pero la cobriza se obligó a pasarlo a la vez que se esforzaba por alejar los recuerdos. Dejo la vaina en el suelo y se puso de pie, moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro mientras volvía a acostumbrarse al peso del metal en su mano. No es que fuera demasiado pero su ligereza siempre conllevaba un trabajo diferente que el esfuerzo de levantarla. Una concentración para que los movimientos fluyeran.

Sebastián casi rio al verla jugar con el arma como si solo sacudiera una rama pero no se permitió dejarla ir. En su lugar, se acercó al centro de la colchoneta sin su chaqueta y con la camisa casi abierta por completo dejando a la vista su torso cincelado.

Hope casi bufo al verlo. Negando en silencio a la vez que pensaba que sin duda Lizzie tenía un tipo, quizás debería llevarla a New Orleans a una de las fiestas de la manada. No dudo de que le hiciera feliz y al menos ahí tendría la seguridad de que le tratarían correctamente.

-Es una hermosa arma... va perfecto con sus preciosos ojos.

La cobriza se encogió en su sitio y le miro con indiferencia –Herencia familiar venida de una casa real...

-Es justo que termine en manos de otra noble realeza –. El tono lambiscón fue obvio y causo un estremeciendo de aversión en la loba.

-¿Deberíamos...? -. Pregunto secamente acomodándose en guardia sin elevar su arma aun.

Sebastián sonrió satisfecho, casi como si disfrutara verla de aquella manera combativa –Por supuesto.

_"-Relájate... respira profundamente y deja que tu cuerpo fluya. La hoja solo es parte de tu brazo, le da más alcance... es lo único diferente y tu controlas tu brazo. Controla tu fuerza..."_

La voz de su tío cruzo por su cabeza a la vez que el metal era elevado en la habitación. Las puntas se cruzaron al igual que sus miradas que se endurecieron, al menos la de ella porque el parecía casi burlón. Se dieron un seco asentimiento casi al unísono y sin más el movimiento comenzó.

Una danza donde los pasos eran marcados por el golpear del metal. Avanzando y retrocediendo por la sala en un vals ágil a velocidad casi humana. Aburrida y sin fuerza pero igual de cautivadora.

El lobo en su interior gruño lleno de enojo ante la clara muestra de consideración de parte del vampiro que no abandonaba su porte elegante y juguetón. Los ojos azul profundo se combinaron con un pequeño toque de oro y a la vez que un suspiro lento y controlado salía por sus labios, su ímpetu se acumuló en su pecho. Siendo liberado en una firme estocada directa al pecho de su oponente que trastabillo un poco. Sorprendido ante la velocidad sobrehumana.

Hope elevo su cabeza orgullosamente y le miro con sorna aunque no por ello dejo de moverse. Golpeando una y otra vez hasta que consiguió un claro corte por todo el pecho del vampiro que siseo con dolor y le miro con ojos oscuros.

-No sé si lo habías notado pero lo dejare en claro… Será mejor que pelees como si quisieras matarme, porque ciertamente yo lo hare –. Dijo la cobriza con tono firme.

Semblante serio y una pequeña sonrisa petulante llena de desdén contra su oponente que apretó los labios con molestia.

**oooXoooXooo**

Josie iba dejando la biblioteca cuando vio pasar algunos lobos ansiosos hacia la sala.

Por simple inercia les siguió. Esperando encontrar a su alfa y quizás pasar un momento juntas, pero en su lugar se encontró a la manada reunida en el salón principal. Ocupando un rincón donde se hallaban sentados o de pie, moviéndose sin parar. Luchando por quedarse en el sitio aunque sus cabezas iban y venían como si negaran siendo obvio que tenían las miradas perdidas y que sus oídos eran los que estaban atentos a algo pero no entendía o lograba escuchar que era.

Entonces se fijó en Raphael. Sentado sobre una mesilla con sus manos enterradas en su cabeza y sus ojos brillando con intensidad hasta rozar el descontrol. Su cuerpo temblando y su rodilla saltando. Sus gruñidos bajos se unían a los del resto de la manada. Era obvio que todos luchaban por controlarse y permanecer en el sitio.

Jed iba y venía por el sitio. Sacudiendo la cabeza y gruñendo sin parar pero aun con sus ojos iluminados, en cuanto alguno de sus compañeros trataba de moverse del sitio, él les regresaba con un empujón.

Gruñéndoles en la cara –Quedarse.

La bruja frunció su ceño desconcertada. La manada era un desastre y Hope no estaba cerca.

Su estómago dio un vuelco pero su pecho se encogió al siguiente instante cuando los lobos soltaron al unísono.

-Sangre.

No soportaron más y se apresuraron a salir corriendo por el pasillo, con Josie uniéndoseles.

**oooXoooXooo**

Hope gruño profundamente pero su guardia no bajo. Su brazo sangraba por un corte profundo de una estocada que apenas había logrado esquivar pero al menos había logrado apuñalar el muslo del vampiro que lucía igual de molesto.

El escándalo de pasos fue obvio para sus oídos pero ninguno volteo a ver. Sus miradas seguían al otro, el combate no había terminado. Era obvio que era la manada pero Hope sintió la magia, las brujas se habían unido al espectáculo pero nadie podría pasar, se había asegurado de ello.

-¡Josie! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! –. Grito Lizzie apareciendo por el pasillo. Empujando a los que se atravesaban en su paso sin cuidado hasta llegar junto a su hermana.

-No lo sé –. Soltó la morena con cierto pánico luchando por pasar hacia las puertas del gimnasio.

Lizzie estaba a punto de ayudar cuando Raphael y Jed básicamente se lanzaron frente a ellas y con poca delicadeza tomaron del cuello o empujaron a los que estaban a su paso. Tomando las manos de las chicas para llevarles hasta enfrente del grupo.

Confusas, se dejaron llevar.

Josie sintió que perdía el color y sus piernas temblaban al asomarse por el cristal de la puerta. Ahí en el centro Hope y Sebastián peleaban a una velocidad vertiginosa. Hiriéndose con sus espadas sin que ninguno flaqueara en la energía de su danza.

-Pero ¿Qué…? –. Susurro Lizzie sin palabras. No por los movimientos o la clara escena de piratas del caribe representada, sino porque Hope lo estuviera haciendo. Ella jamás había luchado con nadie a menos que se le obligara y casi como última opción.

Esto no lucia como algo así.

Entonces su hermana se movió y ella despertó. Salió de su mente para seguirle. Viendo como la desesperación era clara en los ojos caobas de esta que peleaba contra las cerraduras.

Josie trato de golpear la puerta con sus puños. El cristal o lo que fuera. Desesperada ante la visión de sangre proveniente de la cobriza. Intento sujetar los pomos de las puertas pero estos desaparecían, golpeó pero la magia simplemente evito el contacto como si jamás lo hubiera dado. Trato de tomarlo pero enseguida alejo su mano, sintiendo como sus venas ardían ante la potencia de la magia.

Lizzie también lo sintió y resopló con dolorosa molestia mientras sacudía su mano –Estúpida Felpudo. Te electrocutare en cuanto pueda pasar… –. Volteó hacia su hermana y frunció su ceño ante las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y su puchero profundo –Jo. Hagámoslo juntas, quizás así podamos con él.

Josie solo asintió con ansiedad.

El tiempo se acabó. Hope lo sabía desde el instante en que su aroma se filtró con claridad en el sitio.

Desde un inicio había sido consciente de que no tendría demasiado. Una lástima, porque a pesar de las heridas estaba disfrutando jugar con el vampiro.

Por primera vez, ella no inicio el siguiente choque.

Cuando la mirada de Hope fue hacia la ventanilla. Perdiéndose al cruzarse con los charcos caobas de Josie, se fijó en ellos tratando de tranquilizarse. De prometerle que todo estaba y estaría bien.

Sebastián aprovecho ese instante.

La cobriza apenas alcanzo reaccionar a mover su sable hacia un lado con torpeza provocando un seco choque que le hizo trastabillar aunque al final cayo cuando el vampiro le golpeo con su hombro lanzándole al suelo. Giro sobre su espalda y se puso de pie en un movimiento. Intentando ignorar el grito desesperado de la morena cuando le vio volar por los aires, su miedo solo estaba causando que su lobo se agitara más.

Clavo su talón en el suelo al instante en que estuvo de pie y se lanzó hacia enfrente al ver como el vampiro ya iba en camino. A solo un metro volvieron a chocar y continuaron recorriendo el sitio. Desconectándose del escándalo fuera del sitio. Los metales casi se partiera ante sus embistes pero ambos tenían el control suficiente como para que no lo hicieran pero los arremetes de su cuerpo no eran de la misma forma. El control no estaba en ellos y sus torsos se encontraban con brutalidad forzando a sus piernas a resistir para no caer aunque tropezaban por momentos pero eso no les detenía, solo les impulsaba por todo el sitio con cierto ritmo que casi era juguetón.

Un tembloroso resoplido salió de la cobriza a la vez que su mirada clavaba en la del vampiro que la retorno con la misma fiereza…

"_-Sé que piensas que somos invencibles y que esto es un juego de impulso pero ninguna de las dos cosas lo es –. Elijah le rodeo en un círculo con su espada apuntando el suelo. Ella le siguió con su mirar sin moverse de su sitio dejando que su cuerpo se relajara aunque su pequeña mano se aferraba a su sable –Hope… Toda batalla. Por más simple que parezca, siempre es un ajedrez… Y en ocasiones para ganar, hay que saber sacrificar un poco…"_

Sus ojos se bañaron de un precioso ámbar resplandeciente. El mundo se silenció dejando a sus oídos solo el delicioso susurro de un gruñido bajo y amenazante proveniente de su pecho. Apretó el agarre en su empuñadura y se lanzó al combate. Encontrándose con Sebastián justo en el medio.

Josie se paralizo al ver los borrones que se dirigieron hacia el mismo destino y el color le abandono cuando las primeras gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. El sonido se perdió en el pasillo, o quizás fue que solo sus oídos pudieron centrarse en el latir de su pecho que se estrujo dolorosamente.

-¡No…! –. Grito al ver como la loba escupía sangre.

Un gemido escapo de los labios del vampiro que apretó sus dientes a la vez que bajo sus ojos para ver el sable que atravesó su estómago justo bajo su caja torácica. El simple respirar le provocaba un terrible dolor pero no hizo retroceder su cuerpo. O su espada. Hundida justo sobre el pecho de la loba que mantenía su mandíbula apretada con sangre colorando sus labios.

En un instante; esta retrocedió un par de pasos para sacar el metal de su cuerpo dejando el suyo en el interior del vampiro. En un rápido movimiento se giró habiéndolo aferrado por la muñeca que aún está en alto, estrello su espalda contra su pecho y siguiendo el impulso, elevo su codo dejando que se estrellara con todas sus fuerzas en medio de la cara de Sebastián que trastabillo hacia atrás aturdido y con ojos llorosos. Soltando un quejido en cuando se movió.

La loba volvió a sujetar su arma y lo giro en su interior. El dolor obligo al chico a doblarse y escupir un chorro de sangre al suelo para al siguiente momento ser golpeado en la frente por la rodilla de la cobriza que le vio caer con semblante frio y ojos que mantenían su perfecto y claro tono dorado.

Sebastián cayó al suelo olvidando su agarre en su espada y en su lugar se dobló en su sitio. Aferrándose a su barriga. Tratando de cubrir la herida que sangraba profusamente.

-Realmente la dieta animal es mala. Eh –. Dijo Hope con tono neutro. Amenazante por lo indiferente que sonaba y su mirada que se mantuvo en el vampiro que le miro con enojo –No me mires así. Yo te dije que iba a tratar de matarte, no estaba mintiendo –. Sonrió inocentemente. Al siguiente instante elevo su sable para luego penetrar el lado derecho de la cadera del chico hasta clavarlo al suelo. Fijándolo de una forma torcida. Sebastián soltó un grito agónico y golpeo su puño contra el suelo mientras ella se hincaba a su lado. Con un gruñido amenazante y voz profunda, dijo con claridad –Vuelve a meterte con los Saltzman… solo piensa en ellas siquiera y te doy mi palabra que suplicaras que mi sable te arranque de tu miseria ¿Entendido? –. El vampiro soltó un jadeo pero no respondió. La loba en un simple movimiento tiro de su espada hacia ella, como si fuera alguna clase de palanca que arranco un grito agónico de este –¿Entendido?

-¡Si! Si… entiendo. ¡Entiendo…! –. Grito el chico.

Hope se irguió sonriendo con labios apretados y evidente arrogancia. Sacando el sable del suelo y el vampiro a la vez que se ponía de pie mirando hacia las puertas. Casi sorprendida al verlas abiertas con Josie, Lizzie, Raphael y Jed al frente de la comitiva que se amontonaba en las puertas pero no se inmuto.

-Magnifico –. Soltó casi con entusiasmo burlón y simple. Comenzó a andar hacia los demás que retrocedieron, al menos las brujas y vampiros pero no los lobos o las mellizas que le miraban desconcertadas –Deberías ir a la enfermería a que te curen. No queremos que mueras ¿Cierto?

Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a Sebastián. Ni siquiera sus fans que miraron solo a la loba que camino hacia Jed y Raphael, a la vez que susurraba un hechizo que desapareció la sangre de su arma y del gimnasio aunque pronto un pequeño charco volvió a aparecer bajo el vampiro.

Le entrego su arma a Raphael y miro hacia Jed –Váyanse de aquí. Los quiero lo más lejos de esto. Ahora.

Los lobos acechaban al caído pero la potencia en la última palabra de su alfa y su propia presencia que retrocedió algunos pasos para cubrir al vampiro con su cuerpo, les hizo bajar su mirada e instintivamente retroceder para dejar de encararle. Hope asintió secamente hacia ellos y todos retrocedieron a la vez, en silencio bajo las miradas sorprendidas del resto del alumnado en el que ella se fijó con seriedad retándoles a burlarse o decir algo.

Su mano fue instintivamente hacia su hombro que había sufrido un profundo corte. Iba cerrando correctamente dejando como huella de su presencia solo la sangre que había escurrido levemente por su brazo. Descuidadamente paso su pulgar por la línea. Aguantando el dolor solo para sentir cuando había sanado. Llenando su pulgar de sangre que llevo a sus labios y chupo para limpiarlo como si fuera nada. Las brujas retrocedieron en ese instante y los vampiros casi a la vez al ver su mirar indiferente.

La silenciosa fuerza que esta despedida era toda una amenaza que nadie podría ignorar.

Hope pudo oler el amargo aroma del miedo llenando el gimnasio. Jamás había sido tan claro en su presencia y le incomodo pero su lobo se negó a permitirle que retrocediera. Inflo el pecho con orgullo y dirigió una mirada desdeñosa hacia la gente antes de gruñir por lo bajo. Tan bajo que solo ella lo sintió y sabía lo que significaba.

Se dio la vuelta, lanzando su cabello hacia su espalda y camino hacia las puertas traseras del sitio. Pasando junto a Sebastián al que ignoro como si no existiera, o estuviera quejándose en el suelo ante el dolor de un hueso perforado y tripas cortadas.

-¡Hope…! –. Llamo Josie con urgencia. Siguiéndole casi por instinto sin importar su entorno y como eran observadas.

-Lo siento pero ahora no puedo hablar –. Soltó la cobriza con voz firme sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a permanecer en un tono dorado y se negaban a retroceder.

Su lobo se revolvía en su interior. Furioso por no dejarle terminar con aquel que se había atrevido a retarles, o más importante aún. Que se había atrevido a ofender y amenazar a Josie. SU Josie. Desgarrarlo en partes era la mejor idea que tenía y que había tenido durante todo el combate. El deseo de sangre era tan intenso que era casi incontrolable.

Debía irse, y pronto. Alejarse y tomar un poco de aire. Liberar energía a su manera antes de que dejara de ser a su manera.

La temperatura de su cuerpo se multiplico para cuando faltaban unos metros de las puertas y sus huesos comenzaron a crujir pero no permitió que eso mermara de alguna manera su paso altivo y orgulloso hasta que salió. El aire comenzó a presionar sus oídos como en una burbuja llena de presión que silencio el mundo a su alrededor pero incremento el sonido de sus huesos incomodos y el latir intenso de su corazón que aun deseaba una pelea.

Se apresuró hacia los bosques tratando de que la urgencia en su interior no fuera notoria pero en cuanto paso la línea de árboles, su paso se aceleró. Aun luchando por no dejarse arrastrar por sus instintos pero eventualmente, casi corrió hasta pasar el viejo molino.

Sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de quitarse la camiseta que básicamente no podría volver a usar porque entre sus tirones firmes la había rasgado. Se detuvo un momento para respirar profundamente.

-¡Hope ¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –. Soltó Josie al entrar al pequeño prado trasero del viejo molino.

La cobriza gruño por lo bajo luego de dar un gran salto –Maldita sea, Josie. Ahora no, por favor vete.

-No –. Dio un paso al frente a pesar del gruñido –Vamos a hablar y me vas a explicar que fue todo eso ¡¿Por qué pelearías con un vampiro?! ¡Y con espadas!

-No puedo… vete y déjalo… –. Susurro Hope negando aferrándose a su blusa con tanta fuerza como se aferraba a su control. El dolor de las heridas, abiertas o no, seguía ahí al igual que el enojo –Juro que hablaremos… pero… pero no ahora por favor…

Josie le ignoro por completo y siguió discutiendo –¡No! ¡No lo dejare y ya! Dios, Hope. Pudo matarte… pudiste matarlo y sé que no quieres eso… ¡¿Y porque?! ¿Tonterías de territorio? ¿Para mostrar tu poder como alfa?

-No… no fue por territorio… no por poder… soy el alfa –. Con voz profunda reafirmo –Soy el alfa.

-¡Entonces ¿Qué…?! ¿Qué fue tan importante para que te arriesgaras así? –. Grito Josie enojada.

Hope no pudo más. En un parpadeo estaba frente a la bruja y en el siguiente le tenía sujeta contra el tronco de un árbol. Sus manos eran garras y sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Sus labios se elevaban dejando a la vista sus colmillos listos para desgarrar y un gruñido bajo y continúo. Intenso y firme. Resonaba de su pecho.

Con todo ello, Josie ni siquiera sintió más que un leve empujón. Encerrada entre el cuerpo de la cobriza y el tronco del árbol sin sentir ningún temor a pesar de lo que veía.

-Por ti… –. Gruño Hope con voz áspera –Por ti y Lizzie… el muy bastardo seguía soltando mierda de ustedes y yo… yo no pude soportarlo más… no voy a tolerarlo más…

Mientras hablaba sus garras se iban incrustando más. Arañando profundamente. Llenando sus puños de astillas y trozos de madera tan gruesos como el dedo de un hombre o más, y aunque se incrustaban en su piel, no podía parar. Su mente regreso a todos los murmullos que había escuchado desde su regreso, a lo que Raphael, Jed y los otros lobos le contaron.

Su sangre hervía y el deseo de destrozar ya no era solo de su lobo. Su furia llego tan de golpe como sus pensamientos y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlos. A ninguno de ellos.

Josie colocó sus manos en su cuello anclándole al sitio. Viendo cómo la loba luchaba por controlar su furia. Sintiendo la necesidad de no dejarle ir. Teniendo miedo porque no volviera, así que le sostuvo con firmeza y trato de ver su rostro pero la cobriza rehuyó su mirar concentrándose en el suelo.

-Lo siento… yo… realmente lo siento. No quería causar problemas es solo que… todo lo que dijo de Lizzie y yo… lo siento… –. Susurró sintiendo el peso de la culpa acumulándose en su pecho. Presionando tanto ante el recuerdo de la sangre, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se deslizaron lentamente por su rostro mientras mordía su labio inferior para evitar soltar un sollozo.

-No, love –. Susurró la cobriza aún con voz profunda dejando en evidencia que aún luchaba por no gruñir. Se forzó a elevar su mirar y al ver las lágrimas quiso limpiarlas pero no se atrevió a dejar de aferrarse al árbol. Temiendo herirle sin querer –Nunca te disculpes por proteger a tu familia… Lizzie es tu hermana y es comprensible que hayas golpeado. Estoy orgullosa, muy orgullosa de ti y sí el imbécil no fuera tan idiota… yo… nada de esto hubiera pasado –. Un gruñido escapo de ella pero la morena apretó más su agarre y sostuvo su rostro en su sitio. Mirando directamente hacia sus ojos iluminados sin temor –Pero en su lugar siguió hablando… de Lizzie… insinuando que tú y el… y yo lo perdí –. Negó en silencio –Esto es mi culpa… no pude soportarlo y tenía que hacerlo callar. Tiene tanta suerte de que no lo haya destrozado… pero todo está en mí. No hiciste nada malo. Te suplico que no te culpes… cúlpame a mi si eso te hace sentir mejor pero no te lastimes. Te lo ruego.

-No puedo –. Susurró la bruja y acercó su frente al de la loba. Recargándolos en un dulce toque –No puedo ni quiero culparte, solo estabas protegiéndonos.

-Y tú protegías a Lizzie.

Ella sonrió suavemente. Sintiendo su corazón llenándose de calidez al ser comprendida en lugar de reprendida –Lo hacía…

-Entonces tampoco puedes culparte ¿Cierto?

El tono suave de Hope volvió y sus garras fueron desapareciendo pero no el brillo en su mirar. Con sus manos de vuelta, las deslizó delicadamente alrededor de la cintura de la bruja que rodeo su cuello. Aferrándose a la otra con dulce firmeza. Un ronroneo escapó de la loba que instintivamente escondió su rostro contra el cuello de la morena. Perdiéndose y deleitándose ante su aroma que inhaló profundamente con comodidad. Con felicidad al sentirla sana y salva entre sus brazos.

-Cierto –. Afirmo Josie. Igualando sus movimientos y sonriendo ante la lavanda que le rodeo y calmo aunque pronto el aroma a sangre hizo que su miedo volviera a burbujear. La tensión volvió a ella –Por favor no… no vuelvas a herirte por mí. Yo… no soportaría que algo te pasara. No quiero perderte.

-Oh, love. Jamás me perderás –. Hope entendió lo que pasaba. Entendió porque su lobo volvía a retorcerse ante el aroma amargo proveniente de la bruja. Detestaban ese aroma en ella. El aroma del miedo. Se alejó un poco de su agarre. Solo lo suficiente para que pudieran mirarse y con suavidad tomo una de las manos en su nuca para conducirle a su pecho. A la herida que estaba terminando de cerrar. Dejo que lo dedos sintieran la sangre que perdía frescura y como la marca se desvanecía lentamente –Estoy bien. No es grave y sano perfectamente. Me gustaría prometer que jamás volveré a herirme por defenderte pero me temo que siempre lucharé por ti, Jo... Siempre.

Josie le sonrió suavemente con lágrimas de alivio resbalando con mayor rapidez –Eso no me tranquiliza lo más mínimo.

-Lo sé –. La cobriza rio por lo bajo –Y quisiera poder mentirte pero creo que eso te enojaría más.

-Eso sin duda me enojaría más –. Afirmo con firme molestia la bruja y un puchero demasiado lindo que la loba deseo eliminar con sus labios pero se contuvo.

Sonrieron casi riendo por lo bajo. Deslizándose hasta aferrarse al abrazo permitiendo que sus rostros estuvieran a solo centímetros, con las puntas de sus nariz rozándose y sus perfumes combinándose en el ambiente a su alrededor. Sus ojos se cerraron y solo se relajaron dejando que sus respiraciones lentas y suaves fueran las que intentaran calmar sus pechos agitados. Ya no más por el enojo o la preocupación. Solo por la simple cercanía de la otra.

Los minutos pasaron pero fueron tan ligeros. Tan en calma. En casa, que ninguna lo noto. Solo se aferraron a la comodidad y confort, en lo profundo de sus mentes buscando la manera de que durada más gracias a una explicación perfectamente lógica en lugar de tener que aceptar lo que realmente sentían y que era lo único que pasaba por sus cabezas.

Y cuando Josie sintió que las palabras estaban por deslizarse de sus labios, se apartó casi en un salto. No escapando del agarre pero si de la cercanía de sus rostros buscando un poco de claridad. Desesperada por no hacer una tontería. Ignorando el gruñido bajo molesto de la loba que hizo una leve mueca mientras lentamente salía del estupor. Sus ojos aun brillaban con intensidad y por supuesto, fue notado por la bruja.

-¿Todavía quieres correr? –. Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No realmente… Todavía quiero desmembrarlo y dejarlo empalado en un árbol, aun no decido si con un hechizo que ayude a que dure más o dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso –. Respondió con simpleza la loba encogiéndose como si estuviera conversando del clima mientras la bruja dejaba caer su mandíbula y le miraba con preocupación junto a un toque de reprimenda preparándose. Al notarlo, la cobriza le sonrió inocentemente –Así que… creo que sí. Aun debo ir a correr.

-Sip. No hay duda –. Afirmo la morena.

Hope frunció levemente sus labios al bajar su mirada y notar que para irse, tendría que dejar ir a la bruja. No quería. Ni ella ni su lobo. Casi con tristeza miro a la morena que no pudo reconocerlo gracias a la ferocidad de sus ojos lobunos que nunca dejaban de ser amenazantes. Josie se había acostumbrado a ellos aunque no siempre estaba seguro de lo que querían decir. Como ahora.

Sus puños se apretaron al instante que su agarre se soltó y se apresuró a retroceder un paso grande para no volver a sujetarle. Un gruñido vibro en su pecho pero con todas sus fuerzas, mordiendo su labio lo silencio.

-Sera mejor que me vaya… –. Dijo casi con evidente presura y se obligó a retroceder varios pasos más sintiendo como su lobo se revolvía en su interior.

Molesto por la lejanía. Ansioso por la cercanía y deseoso por restregarse y jugar con la bruja. Pero al menos, su máscara indiferente familiar volvía a funcionar. O eso esperaba.

La morena le miro sintiendo como el desánimo iba aumentando en su pecho conforme los pasos eran dados –Si… yo… –. Apretando sus labios en un pequeño puchero retrocedió pero negó por lo bajo. Guardo sus sentimientos y se centró en su la cobriza –Por favor, ten cuidado.

Hope sonrió y asintió secamente –No te preocupes. Estaré bien… –. Dudo en darle la espalda, apenas giro y volvió su vista hacia la bruja que le miraba con la misma confusión que le inundaba –Te llamare más tarde ¿Ok?

-Si. Está bien –. Afirmo la morena.

Sonrisas forzadas se fijaron en sus rostros. Aquellos que no dejaban de encontrarse a los segundos porque volvían sus miradas. Luchando por dar más pasos que acrecentaran su distancia pero eventualmente está fue demasiada.

Josie se detuvo frente a las puertas del viejo molino. Apretando su puño sobre su pecho que se revolvía en una dolorosa desesperación y desilusión ante el razonamiento de su cabeza. No había nada entre ellas. No dejaba de repetirse, como un mantra que en lugar de ayudarle a tranquilizarle solo le estaba volviendo más inquieta. Más posesiva y deseosa por tomarle y volver a besar los labios con los que seguía soñando, despierta o dormida.

Aun cuando Hope había cambiado tanto desde su vuelta. Aun cuando le procuraba y rondaba, le escuchaba y le hablaba a cada momento libre. Aun cuando le miraba con tal intensidad que no importaba la distancia y siempre hacía temblar sus rodillas, ella sabía lo que pasaba. Ella sabía la verdad y está era que Hope y su lobo habían encontrado un punto medio respecto a ella. Solo era eso.

No había más.

No romance.

Hope nunca había pensado de esa forma en ella y lo sabía. Todo esto. Era producto de su lobo que amplificaba la amabilidad que la cobriza usualmente le había dado en pequeñas gotas a lo largo de su vida pero no significaba más.

No eran nada más.

Y mientras ese razonamiento al que había llegado desde la vuelta de la loba se repetía tratando de matar toda la ilusión en su pecho. A varios metros; pasando la parte trasera del molino y perdiéndose un poco entre los árboles que se volvían más densos, Hope se doblaba bajo el dolor de sus huesos destrozándose y volviéndose a formar de diferente forma hasta que su lobo fue liberado.

El dolor de las heridas y los golpes se fusionó con el del cambio. Intensificándose. Aturdiéndole provocando que soltará el control por un instante.

El instante suficiente para que su lobo se apresurada a volver por sus pasos. Soltando un ladrido feliz antes de taclear a la bruja y llevarle hasta el suelo.

La morena soltó el aire pero enseguida sonrió al sentir al animal que se restregaba contra su torso, empujándose con sus patas para tener mayor contacto. Con su hocico buscando sus caricias y casi reclamándolas con enojo por no tenerlas ya.

Una risa suave y relajada escapó de la bruja que sin tratar de levantarse comenzó a cepillar con sus uñas todo lo que pudo alcanzar del lobo. Desde su cabeza hasta donde sus costillas finalizaban y de vuelta. Provocando ronroneos que hicieron vibrar su propio pecho ante su profundidad.

Las garras se enterraron profundamente en el suelo y el cuerpo del lobo subió lo suficiente para que su hocico quedara a la altura perfecta para lamer sin parar las mejillas de la morena que salto tratando de alejarse. Levantando sus manos para detenerle aunque lo único que provocó fue que el animal se pusiera un poco de pie para atacarle desde los aires.

-No… espera… basta Hope… –. Soltó Josie entre risas. Animando más al animal que se deleitaba ante el sonido.

"_Maldito tramposo"._ Gruño Hope en su interior pero no peleó por detenerlo. Le dejo tener el momento que hincho su corazón y le hizo sonreír suavemente.

Al notar que el aire disminuía en la bruja que jadeaba, el lobo le dejo en paz. Volviendo a recostarse y acomodando su hocico sobre su clavícula. Tomando casi directamente la esencia de la bruja que se estremecía ante su respiración caliente golpeando su cuello.

Josie le rodeo con fuerza entre sus brazos y le miro a los ojos con ternura –Ey tú. Extrañaba verte de esta forma.

Hope le miro y le dio una pequeña lamida a la parte baja de su mentón _"También extrañaba esto"._

El lobo se relajó por completo con su control fluctuando entre la persona y el animal pero no había discusión. Ninguno dominaba por completo y estaban bien con ello, porque estaban completamente de acuerdo que ahí es donde querían estar. Dónde eran felices y estaban en paz.

Josie también lo era. Sus pensamientos y mantra estaban olvidados. Por ese momento, solo se concentró en sentir a Hope. Su calor. Su magia. Su ternura en su mirar que solo en ella estaba. Su ronroneo que sentía que le decía algo dulce pero no sabía lo que era.

"_Eres preciosa…"_

"_Tan dulce…"_

"_Tan fuerte…"_

"_Siempre te protegeré…"_

"_Esperarte es una tortura que vale por completo la pena…"_

"_Te quiero…"_

Susurró Hope en un ronroneo y su lobo reaccionó a dar una lenta lamida al cuello de la bruja que se encogió en al sentirle sin que sus miradas dejarán de estar unidas.

Sintiendo que sus corazones enloquecían aunque una no tenía claro el por qué pero aun así, Josie le aferró entre sus brazos y se estiró para depositar un beso sobre su nariz.

Deteniéndose por varios segundos en el contacto para deleitarse con calidez compartida…


	35. Chapter 34

El sol comenzó a bajar y Hope lo noto. No sabía cuánto tenía corriendo pero estaba disfrutando de ello.

Desde el momento en que se quedó todo lo que pudo disfrutando de estar con Josie hasta liberar sus instintos y simplemente correr. Cediendo el control a su lobo que compartía su buen ánimo y los deseos de volver a desgarrar al vampiro casi se habían perdido de su mente. Solo había tratado de volver a la escuela por una razón, y esa había sido la esencia de Josie que le seducía a estar a su lado. Solo en esas ocasiones tuvo que intervenir y alejarlo, pero de ahí en fuera era una buena carrera.

Una carrera maravillosa como se suponía que debía ser siempre pero debía volver. Quería volver solo por la promesa de ver a la bruja durante la cena y de hablar con ella hasta que se durmiera. Sus días eran magníficos solo por ello y su lobo compartía el sentir.

Sin luchar regreso hacia el viejo molino dónde tenía ropa de repuesto esperándole oculta. Pero entonces, escucho algo.

Su lobo se tensó y aceleró por el camino. Derrapándose y levantando una nube de polvo fuera del molino que no le impidió ver en el interior a Lizzie siendo sujeta y sometida por un Sebastián de ojos rojos y venas prominentes que sonreía a la vez que descubría sus colmillos que acercó hacia el cuello de la bruja que no dejaba de luchar.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. No había nada que pensar.

Se lanzó hacia el interior y salto sobre la espalda del vampiro. Antes de que este enterrada sus colmillos en Lizzie, ella lo hizo en su hombro.

Sebastián soltó un alarido y retrocedió con velocidad para chocar su espalda múltiples ocasiones contra un pilar grueso que crujió. Hope sintió dolor pero no le importo, en su lugar se aferró mejor con sus garras y apretó el agarre de sus mandíbulas. Sintiendo como su veneno burbujeaba en su garganta. Liberándolo como lava ardiente directamente hacia las venas del vampiro que se retorció de dolor.

Aun así le tomo por sobre su cabeza y tiro para lanzarla por los aires. Esta vez, el lobo le dejo. Complacido con lo que ya había hecho y aunque cayó con cierta brusquedad sobre sus patas traseras, volvió a erguirse. Apresurándose a colocarse entre Sebastián y Lizzie que completamente aterrorizada se había derretido hasta el suelo. Abrazándose a sí misma buscando protección aunque a la vez su mano instintivamente se clavó en el suelo y sifoneo toda la magia que pudo hasta que vio la espalda del lobo.

Hope gruño con colmillos visibles y pelaje manchado de sangre. Su cuerpo tenso hasta ser duro como una piedra y el pelaje de su espalda completamente erizado.

-Felpudo… –. Susurró temblorosamente la rubia y al ser oída, el lobo retrocedió para estar a su lado. Pegando su cuerpo para darle apoyo físico y emocional.

"_No estás sola, Lizzie. No dejaré que nada te pase_". Repitió la cobriza en su cabeza una y otra vez tratando de consolar a la bruja aunque está no le escuchará pero su presencia fue suficiente.

-Tu… ¡Maldito perro! –. Siseó Sebastián mirándole con odio y ojos rojos. Trato de lanzarse hacia ellas pero solo pudo dar un paso antes de que sus piernas le fallaran y le hicieran caer al suelo. Aun así intento seguir adelante –Voy a destrozarte…

Lizzie colocó su mano sobre el lomo del animal y apretó su pelaje. Tomando fuerza y algo de valor por un momento –Lo dudo mucho. Te estás muriendo, sabandija… Duele ¿No? –. El vampiro le miro desconcertado, temeroso pero aún enojado y amenazante pero ella no se dejó intimidar. En su lugar, le miro con desprecio y le dio una sonrisa cruel –Y espera a que pasen los minutos, verás cómo lo disfrutas.

Sebastián gruño y volvió a intentar atacarle pero al instante Hope dejo de gruñir para lanzarse sobre él. Tacleándolo en el aire. Enterrando sus garras en sus hombros haciéndole gritar. Lista para volver a morderle pero antes de que lo hiciera hubo un crujido seguido por el silencio.

Confusa miro hacia el vampiro que había perdido el movimiento en un segundo y su cabeza caía hacia un costado de manera antinatural. Con su pata le golpeó en la cabeza varias ocasiones esperando que reaccionara pero no fue así. Entonces volteó hacia Lizzie, que aún tenía su mano levantada aunque temblaba visiblemente y sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico.

Todo era demasiado.

El suelo y las paredes comenzaron a temblar. Las aves salieron volando en una ruidosa nube oscura.

Hope corrió hacia la rubia que había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza y tiraba de sus cabellos. Sollozos dolorosos escapaban de sus labios y aunque el lobo trato de llamar su atención, no logro hacerlo. Así que retrocedió unos pasos y se forzó a volver a su forma humana lo más rápido posible sin importar el dolor de ello que aún no volvía a ser tan simple como antes.

Desnuda y con respiración agitada volvió a acercarse a Lizzie. Las cosas en la habitación daban vueltas y les golpeaban pero aun así la cobriza le aferró entre sus brazos. Dándole consuelo y protegiéndole de todo lo que volaba violentamente por los aires.

-Lizzie está bien… estás a salvó… todo está bien, estoy aquí… Lizzie concéntrate en mi voz… respira… solo respira y escucha mi corazón –. Soltó la loba apresuradamente sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de la chica. Tratando de sacarle de dónde fuera que estuviera y regresarle a la realidad.

Y cuando pensó que no funcionaría. Que debía buscar otra manera o quizás prepararse para dejarle explotar. Lizzie se aferró a su brazo, enterrándole las uñas hasta hacerle sangrar pero no le importaba, le escuchaba luchar por imitar su respiración. Le sintió encogerse contra ella buscando su protección y ella se la dio, apretando un poco más su agarre, dejando que su calidez fluyera, rodeándole con su magia.

-Puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Liz… solo respira… Respira y todo estará bien –. Susurró una y otra vez.

La magia en la habitación poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza. Las cosas dejaron de volar y solo cayeron al suelo en golpes sordos que estremecieron a la bruja pero la loba le juro que todo estaba bien.

Un acelerado replicar llamo su atención e instintivamente miro hacia el vampiro. Preguntándose cuanto tiempo realmente había estado ahí anclando a Lizzie para que esté volviera ya a la vida pero no le importo. Estaba lista para volver a romperle el cuello en cuanto le viera moverse.

En su lugar, por la puerta irrumpieron Alaric y Josie. Con respiración es aceleradas y miradas llenas de preocupación.

La morena ni siquiera se detuvo. Corrió hacia su hermana que enseguida se lanzó sobre ella con un llanto agonizante lleno de miedo. Alaric imitó a su hija aunque casi cae de boca al suelo por el cuerpo del vampiro y luego por la desnudez de la loba que le hizo cerrar los ojos al instante pero aun así no dejo de avanzar hasta llegar a sus hijas y aferrarles entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasó? –. Casi rugió el hombre.

Hope se alejó algunos pasos. Con semblante lleno de dolor ante cada movimiento pero no se detuvo hasta hallar su ropa y vestirse lo más rápido que pudo.

-Te explico luego –. Dijo con voz profunda –Primero lleven a Lizzie a la escuela. Yo me ocupo de la mierda.

Al escuchar pasos con zapatos, el director abrió sus ojos y se congelo al ver las manos y boca de su pupila llena de sangre. Sin cuidado está tomo al vampiro por el cuello y lo aferró con fuerza. Arrastrándolo lejos de la rubia para que esta no tuviera que volver a verlo.

-Vas a explicarme esto –. Demandó Alaric.

Hope le miro con una mueca dolorosa y asintió secamente…

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

Después de botar al vampiro en una de las celdas de transición y de tomarse varios minutos en un baño cercano para quitarse su asquerosa sangre de encima.

Hope siguió a su mentor a su oficina. Sintiendo como las miradas le seguían sabiendo que había sido vista ensangrentada pero no le importo, el cansancio que nublaba su cabeza lo hacía todo menos importante aunque ya podría imaginar el desastre que vendría entre las facciones.

Se dejó desfallecer sobre una de las sillas del sitio mientras el director corría buscando un frasco y un cuchillo para tomar algo de su sangre.

-¡¿Qué demonios? Hope! Primero la pelea y ahora lo muerdes. No puedes hacer eso. Sé que tienes problemas de control todavía pero no puedes ir por ahí organizando duelos con cualquiera que te moleste –. Se quejó el hombre rebuscando en sus cajones –¡Y menos morder a un compañero!

La cobriza soltó un suspiro cansado –Lo sé… y puedes castigarme por el duelo, eso fue mi culpa pero la mordida no fue a propósito.

-¿Cómo que no fue a propósito? Hope. Uno no va por ahí y de pronto clava sus colmillos en alguien más como si se tropezara.

Estuvo tentada a reír por la imagen mental pero supuso que no era el mejor momento al ver la mirada sería de su director.

-No tropecé. Solo no tuve tiempo de volver. El… él estaba sobre Lizzie –. Alaric se tensó enseguida y dejo de moverse –Tenía sus colmillos en su cuello a punto de morder y yo… no tuve tiempo, solo salte

El hombre apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y sus ojos se entrecerraron a la vez que su respiración se volvía más tensa y sonora. La furia y preocupación se arremolinaron en su interior. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas estacar con su mano al maldito que había tratado de lastimar a su pequeña pero no se dejó llevar.

En su lugar, camino hasta estar a un lado de su pupila y se sentó junto a ella. Le miro paternalmente y colocó su mano sobre su hombro, notando cómo está miraba sus manos con cierta aprensión mientras estás temblaban levemente.

La adrenalina y enojo se estaban difuminando, y la culpa le estaba llenando silenciosamente. Ella no quería ser una asesina. Aun cuando el duelo había sido su idea, solo quería mostrarle al vampiro su sitio y que habría alguien para destrozarlo si no aprendía a comportarse pero matarlo… eso era muy diferente.

Ella no quería dominar por medio del miedo como su padre. No quería ser la que rompiera la endeble paz entre las facciones. La que hiciera inservible todo el trabajo de la escuela. Ella quería ser mejor, y aun así ahí estaba. Con la escuela susurrando sobre su sangrienta forma de someter al vampiro. No solo en una pelea sino mordiéndolo.

-Gracias –. Dijo Alaric sacándole de sus pensamientos. Ella apenas si se atrevió a mirarle pero el agarre en su hombro se apretó levemente tratando de darle consuelo –Esta bien, Hope. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, yo mismo lo mataría pero somos mejores. Estoy orgulloso de que no le hayas despedazado aunque podrías haberlo hecho. Bien hecho.

La cobriza le miro con labios apretados y asintió levemente para luego ofrecer su mano –Debes curarlo pronto. No sabemos qué tan potente es mi veneno.

El director le miro con orgullo y asintió –Debe ser potente. El de tu padre lo era, quizás podamos usarlo como sujeto de pruebas y evitar que muera en el último momento.

Hope rio por lo bajo –Por mi está bien pero entonces ¿Cómo ocultaremos que mi sangre es la cura?

-Ya me ocuparé. Emma y yo, ya teníamos una idea para ocultarlo –. Alaric sonrió –Parece que al fin será útil para algo.

La loba asintió sonriendo. Aún no se sentía mejor. La culpa aún estaba ahí pero sin duda se sentía más ligera porque su mentor no estuviera molesto.

-Todavía estarás castigada por el duelo –. Soltó este con simpleza haciéndole resoplar por lo bajo y dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás exageradamente con un quejido leve.

**oooXoooXooo**

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Los sollozos hace mucho que se habían ido al igual que las palabras de consuelo llenas de preocupación.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Lizzie pudo soltar un suspiro. Encogiéndose en su cama. Abrazando su almohada con todas sus fuerzas tratando de controlar la necesidad de aferrarse a Josie pero apenas si había logrado convencerle de que le dejara. Necesitaba un momento para controlarse y dejar de torturar a su hermana, porque aunque está no dijera nada, sabía que todas sus emociones rebotando sin control en su interior también llegaban a estremecer a la pobre Josie.

Estúpido vínculo. Pensó como siempre después de un arrebato. Podía ver y sentir como su hermana luchaba por mantener el control. Absorber todo el caos y devolverle una sensación de paz que le ayudaba a anclarse. Y aunque lo agradecía infinitamente, le dolía tener que ser la causante del malestar de la morena que al final del día terminaba tan o más agotada que ella.

Josie jamás le había reprochado. Jamás le había hecho sentir como una carga pero ella sabía que lo era. Y sabía lo injusto que esto era para su hermana. Suficiente era que tuviera que lidiar con su estúpida mente dañada cómo para que también tuviera que aguantar el descontrol que está le producía.

No era justo.

Josie no lo merecía.

Con ello en mente, repitiéndose como un mantra dónde se auto maldecía y se lamentaba por el daño que hacía. Lágrimas volvieron a formarse y caer silenciosamente.

Cerro sus ojos con firmeza, intentando controlarse antes de que su hermana volviera pero en su lugar el terror volvió a inundar la cuando con claridad pudo ver a Sebastián.

Había ido al viejo molino para tratar de relajarse luego de lo que vio. El vínculo iba en ambos sentidos y aunque usualmente su hermana no le transmitía nada con tanta intensidad, está vez el pánico fluyeron. Golpeando su mente como una pesada roca estrellándose contra el lago. Removiendo todo sin desearlo.

También había tenido miedo. Ver a Hope peleando y siendo atravesada por la espada del vampiro le había tensado congelándole por completo volviendo a la realidad cuando el terror y el dolor de su hermana le atravesó haciéndole estremecer como si hubiera metido el dedo en un enchufe. Pero luego vino la ira, preocupación y algo burbujeante que tenía claro que era amor. Estruendos contiguos en sus oídos.

Así que necesito algo. Un momento para controlar el torrente que le golpeaba con demasiada intensidad para ella que ya se sentía debilitada luego de luchar para soportar los rumores y demás.

Solo un momento.

Eso fue todo lo que tuvo antes de que un ensangrentado y furioso Sebastián llegara al sitio. Paso quizás un segundo en el que no se notaron al estar dándose la espalda pero al siguiente, casi girándose a la vez, sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos enrojecidos apenas se registraron en su cabeza antes de que fuera lanzada por los aires.

"_¡Todo es tu maldita culpa… !"_. Había gritado Sebastián.

Aun cuando se encontraba segura en su habitación no pudo evitar encogerse ante el recuerdo. Su hombro y espalda aún dolían a causa de ese primer golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron y solo dejaron que las lágrimas corrieran mientras se negaba a volver a cerrarlos para tratar de huir pero las voces ya estaban en su cabeza y eran bastante claras.

"_Todos estarían mejor si no existieras…"._

"_Eres un maldito desperdicio…"._

"_Perra inútil. Ni siquiera para llenar mi cama serviste y aun así me quitaste tanto…"._

"_Como te atreves. Ahora yo te quitaré lo único valioso que tienes…"._

"_Le haré un favor al mundo"._

La voz del vampiro. Sus embistes y hasta su firme agarre sobre su garganta que le apretó con fuerza negándole el aire, volvió a sentirse tan claro como si estuviera pasando de nuevo.

Sus manos se enterraron en sus cabellos mientras ella negaba. Sollozando. Luchando contra el vórtice que amenazaba con succionarle y perderle en la oscuridad.

Ya ni siquiera sabía que era real. ¿Los insultos eran de Sebastián o ella misma…?

En ese momento. Rompiendo la densa oscuridad a su alrededor, el firme y claro golpeteo contra su puerta le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Las lágrimas caían en silencio y su respiración era demasiado acelerada y ruidosa hasta el punto que dudaba que quien fuera que estuviera tras la puerta, con o sin sentidos aumentados, no le escuchara. Tomo el paño húmedo que su hermana dejo en su mesilla de noche a la vez que tomaba asiento. Limpiándose suavemente tratando de borrar todo rastro de su descontrol aun cuando sentía que su cabeza iba por todos lados.

Ni siquiera pensó en abrir o quién era la persona tras su puerta. Solo se quedó en silencio esperando que desapareciera sin deseos de ver a nadie, pero eso no ocurrió.

-Lizzie, soy yo. Voy a entrar –. La firme voz pero con suave tono de Hope le hizo encogerse más en su sitio.

Quiso negarse pero no tuvo tiempo.

La cobriza entro en el sitio. Con semblante agotado y quizás moviéndose un poco más tensa de lo usual gracias al dolor persistente de sus heridas que sanaban lentamente pero aun así su mirada era suave.

-Si buscas a Josie para que te dé una galleta me temo que llegaste tarde, Felpudo –. Dijo Lizzie con tono frío y despectivo. Negándose a mirarle –Así que desaparece de mi habitación. Ya.

-¿Solo una galleta? ¿Enserio? –. Soltó la cobriza con una sonrisa juguetona y un leve jadeo ofendido –Estaré castigada hasta que lleguen las vacaciones, sin duda merezco más.

-No seas atascada –. Gruño por lo bajo la rubia poniéndolo los ojos en blanco.

Hope había seguido avanzando hasta que llegó junto a Lizzie y sin preguntar se sentó a su lado –Bueno, eso ya lo negociare con Jo pero no vine aquí por galletas. Vine por ti ¿Qué tal estás?

-Como si te interesará… –. Siseó la rubia. Tratando de elevar sus muros para protegerse. Para ocultar el miedo y dolor. La vergüenza de estar rota aunque sabía que la cobriza ya lo había atestiguado de primera mano.

-Me interesa –. Sentencio está con simpleza.

Lizzie chasqueo su lengua y volteó a verle con fiereza –Claro que no. Lo único que te interesa es quedar bien con mi hermana. De hecho, estoy segura que le hubieras dejado continuar sino fuera porque eso iría muy mal con tu currículum de la heroína que mi papá y mi hermana te creen. Yo no te importo así que deja de fingir que lo haces. No lo necesito. No quiero tu maldita lastima, así que ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez y déjame en paz!

-No –. Soltó la loba con firme tono pero sin presionar.

-He dicho que te largues –. Se quejó Lizzie furiosa.

La cobriza le miro y le sonrió levemente con labios apretados, negando levemente con su cabeza a la vez que se giraba para encararle –No me voy a ir. No voy a dejarte sola hasta que vea que estás bien, sin importar cuánto insultes o golpees.

-¡Estoy bien! –. Grito la rubia con frustración. Harta de la pregunta que no dejaba de repetirle cualquiera que le veía.

-No. No lo estás y por eso la habitación ha estado crujiendo desde que venía por el pasillo –. Informo la cobriza con simpleza. Notando como enseguida la otra se encogía en su sitio deprimida y avergonzada. Le miro con dulzura y acaricio su espalda lentamente –Esta bien no estar bien, Lizzie.

-No estoy bien… estoy rota –. Su voz se rompió ante un nuevo sollozo que le tomo desprevenida.

Hope tiro de ella. Recargándole contra su cuerpo en un abrazo suelto sin deseos de presionarle –Eso no es cierto. Eres una gran bruja, poderosa e inteligente que está controlando sus poderes… Somos humanos, Lizzie. Todos nosotros. Peor aún, somos adolescentes y eso no cambia solo porque somos un poco más veloces o fuertes que los demás… no podemos escapar de ello aún con nuestras habilidades. Y tenemos momentos en los que simplemente todo es demasiado… eso es todo, Liz. No estás rota. Nunca lo has estado y en su lugar, cada vez que te levantas te haces más fuerte. Enorgullécete de ello.

Con ojos llorosos la rubia dejo de esconderse en el cuello de la loba y le miro. Como una pequeña niña desvalida que le rompió el corazón.

-¿D-deberás lo crees? –. Susurró con un hilillo de voz.

Hope le sonrió con dulzura –Estoy segura.

Lizzie volvió a su escondite –¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque te he visto intentarlo una y mil veces. Te he visto seguir a pesar de lo que sin duda te dices cruelmente a ti… y eso. Eso te hace fuerte. Eso te hace poderosa así que no te dejes desanimar por nadie ni menosprecies todo lo que has logrado –. Le hablo con suavidad a la vez que recargaba su cabeza en ello –A mí me pasó y lo viste. Estuve una semana atorada cómo lobo porque no estábamos de acuerdo sobre cómo lidiar con nuestros sentimientos… No es debilidad o falla, somos solo humanos. No lo olvides.

El semblante de Lizzie no mejoro pero Hope pudo sentir como está se relajaba un poco más contra ella. Las lágrimas aún fluían silenciosamente pero sabían que eran necesarias, mantenerlas atrapadas no le haría ningún bien como ella ya había aprendido así que solo le rodeo mejor con su brazo y le apretó un poco para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Que no estaba sola.

-¿Por qué lo mordiste? –. Susurró la rubia luego de unos minutos. La loba le miro confusa ladeando un poco su cabeza –Digo… no es como si no hubieras podido alejarlo y ya, o cambiar.

La cobriza negó –No había tiempo y no iba a dejarle hacerte daño… –. Tomo su mano y le apretó para llamar su atención –Tocó a mi familia, se merecía que lo desgarrara en pedazos.

Lizzie le miro aturdida –¿Familia…?

-Si –. Afirmo la loba con seguridad –Tu, tu padre y Jo, para mí siempre han sido familia. Quizás nunca lo he demostrado mucho pero siempre lo e sentido, eres parte de la facción molesta pero embonas bien.

La rubia rio levemente –Por favor, soy perfecta y embono donde sea.

Hope rio por lo bajo –Malcriada narcisista… Sip, muy Mikaelson.

Josie se hallaba oculta tras la puerta entreabierta. Sonriendo suavemente al escuchar como la conversación fluía casi desde el inicio y aunque su pecho le dolió al escuchar como Hope le pensaba como parte de su familia, por otro lado era feliz de que su hermana fuera incluida.

Lo había visto con su trato con Freya. La necesidad de sentirse apoyada y escuchada. Perteneciente como usualmente no podían sentirse más que entre ellas. Sus padres les amaban pero no les daban lo suficiente y lo necesitaban. Necesitaban más calidez. Más afecto. Más atención.

Y aunque el corazón se le rompió, no pudo negar que al menos tener esa pequeña parte de la loba era un consuelo. Porque la familia era para siempre para los Mikaelson, y aunque no fuera suficiente, sabía que siempre tendría a Hope con ella.

Sonrió suavemente con tristeza que borró antes de empujar la puerta –Traje helado.

Lizzie le sonrió ampliamente –Estupendo. Las calorías son lo mejor para ahogar las penas.

-Lo sé. Veamos unas películas y tengamos una noche floja –. Afirmo la morena acercándose para ofrecerle el bote a su hermana que casi salto para tomarlo.

Hope se puso de pie y dudosamente miro hacia la puerta –Sera mejor que…

-Calla y siéntate, Felpudo –. Dijo la rubia sin darle importancia. Acomodándose en medio de su cama para luego golpear con su palma secamente a su lado en el lugar libre –Te tocará el último turno para elegir película y será mejor que no sea un tonto documental o te tiro de la cama.

La cobriza miro confusa y aturdida el sitio libre y la rubia, sin saber si debía moverse o no, pero Josie tomo su mano. Sonriéndole brillantemente haciendo que su lobo ronroneara y se negara a alejarse, a fin aunque quisiera negarlo, tenía la necesidad de protegerles y asegurarse de su bienestar en todos los sentidos. Además de que sabía que necesitaba descansar y el mejor lugar para ello, siempre era a un lado de la morena.

-¿Quieren pizza? –. Pregunto tranquilamente.

-Finalmente dices algo bueno –. Soltó animadamente la rubia –Pero no quiero solo carne ¿Entendido?

Hope rodo los ojos –Lo que digas…

-Y yo… –. Josie iba agregar pero suavemente el dedo índice de la cobriza cubrió sus labios apenas rozándolos.

-Yo sé, amor. Vegetariana con aceitunas y queso extra.

La bruja le miro sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente a la vez que sonreía.

-Siento los corazoncitos rebotando sin parar contra mi cabeza… es molesto –. Se quejó Lizzie poniéndolos los ojos en blanco aunque nadie le escucho.

Josie y Hope se mantuvieron perdidas en la mirada de la otra sintiendo como sus pechos se calentaban y vibraban ante su vínculo casi tangible.

**xxxOxxxOxxx**

La noche luego de un largo día había llegado y las chicas lo habían agradecido.

Apretadas y enredadas en la cama de Lizzie. Las tres habían pasado la tarde comiendo y mirando películas. Hope apenas y logro seleccionar la suya antes de perderse entre la calidez, la tranquilidad y la seguridad de estar junto a ellas.

El dolor en su cuerpo aun persistía pero solo era cuestión de que tomara una pequeña siesta y todo volvería a la normalidad. Sabiendo eso, no se molestó en evitar caer en el descanso junto a las mellizas que aunque invisibles, tenían sus propias heridas de las que recuperarse.

Exhaustas. Se apretujaron más entre ellas. Aferrándose las unas a las otras volviéndose un capullo dónde Josie y Hope resguardaban protectoramente a Lizzie en el interior aunque eso no les impidió consolarse ante el pequeño contacto que sus manos lograron alcanzar.

Suavemente los ojos de la loba volvieron a abrirse. Fijándose al momento en el semblante tranquilo de Josie que sujetaba su mano sobre el cuerpo de su hermana. Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro y con ternura acaricio sus cabellos con su mano libre.

Rodo levemente su hombro. Probando si el dolor se había ido y sin demasiada emoción, desato su agarre para llevar sus dedos hacia su hombro. Cerciorándose de que la herida se hubiera desvanecido. Sin demasiada preocupación por la pequeña punzada apenas perceptible que no dudaba que para la mañana ya se hubiera ido.

Su mirada se había alejado de la morena mientras revisaba su hombro pero al volver a ella, se sorprendió al encontrar hermosos lagos caobas que resplandecían tenuemente ante la luz de la pantalla encendida y un puchero firmemente apretado que le robo un latir.

-¿Duele? –. Susurro Josie con suavidad.

Hope le sonrió un poco pero mantuvo su semblante serio para mostrarle su sinceridad –No.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio.

Permanecieron en silencio, solo mirándose. Hope volvió su mano a su sitio, volviendo a tomar la mano de Josie y le dio un pequeño apretón a la vez que le miraba con dulzura para luchar contra el puchero preocupado que aunque se había suavizado aun seguía presente en el rostro de la bruja.

Flotando sobre el cuerpo de Lizzie; la loba se empujó todo lo que pudo para acercarse a la bruja. Esperando que su calidez y presencia le diera tanto consuelo como la de esta le ofrecía.

Josie al ver su movimiento le imito. Estirándose todo lo posible hasta que sus cabezas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que se recargaran entre sí en un toque de apenas unos centímetros.

-Gracias.

-¿Por…? –. Pregunto Hope ladeando su cabeza con una mirada suave como la de un cachorro que le robo una sonrisa a la bruja.

-No lo sé, por todo… –. Susurro la morena mirándole a los ojos. Encogiéndose un poco en su sitio con una pequeña sonrisa tímida que si no fuera porque estaba recostada, tiraría a la loba de rodillas. Le haría adorarle como una devota seguidora y tal vez eso era lo que realmente era. Una seguidora de la magnífica chica que estaba ante sus ojos y derretía cada centímetro de sus paredes sin siquiera esforzarse –Por salvar a Lizzie… por luchar por nosotras. Por estar aquí.

Enseguida, la cobriza negó con firmeza y acaricio su mejilla sintiendo como la bruja se recargaba en el contacto haciendo que durada más –No agradezcas, amor. Quise hacerlo… lo que dije era verdad –. Josie ni siquiera se sorprendió de que supiera que estaba escuchando a escondidas y solo le sonrió suavemente mientras la loba le miraba con dulzura y completa sumisión –Siempre estaré aquí para ustedes. No porque mi lobo lo quiera sino porque yo lo deseo.

El pecho de la bruja se estremeció ante lo último. Vibro lleno de esperanza y se aferró a la calidez que la cobriza le ofrecía no solo con el tacto de su mano. Sin poder resistirse más, se había empujado para acercarse a la morena sobre Lizzie. Estirándose para llegar a acomodarse bajo su mentón y respirar profundamente su suave aroma que le hizo estremecerse deseando un poco más de contacto. Dejando que su mano rodeada el cuello de la bruja y deslizando sus dedos en suaves roces mientras sus labios se unían a la piel tersa de esta justo sobre su pulso.

Un jadeo tembloroso de Josie escapo mientras su mano libre ya había ido hacia el costado del cuello de la loba y tiro levemente ante el temblor del contacto. Necesitando más. Queriendo sentirle más. Hope lentamente paso su lengua sobre la piel, saboreando lo mejor que podría existir a su parecer. Deseando poder tomar todo. Sus ojos se iluminaron a la vez que el deseo de volver a saborear los gruesos labios de la bruja le hacía temblar con anticipación mientras los propios subían por la piel dejando pequeños besos que arrancaron más suspiros que le motivaron.

-Felpudo… tus boobies me aplastan –. Se quejó Lizzie en un susurró con voz adormilada sin abrir sus ojos aunque se removió levemente para conseguir más espacio empujando a la cobriza con todo y sus piernas como si fuera alguna clase de gato estirándose de golpe hasta que las piernas de esta cayeron de la cama y con ellas el resto de la loba.

Josie salto de su sitio poniéndose de pie y rodeo la cama para encontrar a la cobriza en el suelo sobándose el trasero –¿Estas bien?

-Auch…

Se quejó la loba con una pequeña mueca risueña mientras la morena se arrodillaba a su lado. Pronto Josie no pudo resistirlo más y se unió a las risas que trataron de ser bajas para no molestar a la rubia que satisfecha se estiro en su cama.

Poco a poco las risas se fueron desvaneciendo y volvieron a mirarse profundamente, con un pequeño atisbo de oscuridad en sus pupilas dilatadas. Hope no lo resistió más. Tomo la muñeca de la bruja con suavidad y con firmeza tiro de ella para hacer que se sentara sobre su regazo. Abrazándose a su cintura mientras la morena giraba para encararle y rodear su cuello. Tirando de ella hasta que sus frentes se unieron y un suspiro profundo escapo de ellas ante el deleite de su calidez.


End file.
